Look Beyond
by Sicario Heart
Summary: imaginen como seria ver a los personajes de ficcion, anime, comic y varios viviendo en el peor lugar que se puedan imaginar: nuestro mundo
1. Chapter 1

Look Beyond

Prologo

Atrévete a mirar más allá…

Una historia que va más allá del WHAT IF… de MARVEL, de cualquiera de los magníficos crossovers de DC o alguna de las emocionantes sagas del anime u manga contemporáneo

¿Qué es lo que pasaría si las aventuras de los héroes en estos mundos de ficción de verdad tuvieron lugar en nuestro mundo?...

En un mundo cambiante, que día a día se ve inmerso en: guerras, violencia, pobreza extrema, crisis económicas, corrupción en las más altas esferas, revolucionaria tecnología, hambrunas, cambios climáticos, etc.

Todas esas grandes proezas olvidadas…

Olvidadas por haber sucedido en años anteriores donde no se contaba con sofisticados medios de comunicación o una red de comunicación global y la proeza de la fibra óptica

Olvidadas bajo las palabras como "leyenda" o "mito"

Pero si lo que alguna vez sucedió… es conocido que volverá a pasar…

ACOMPAÑENME EN LA MÁS EXTRAORDINARIA AVENTURA QUE EL MUNDO HAYA VISTO ANTES CON LA HISTORIA MAS FANTASTICA ACERCA DEL CHOQUE QUE SERIA EL ENFRENTAMIENTO DEL UNIVERSO DEL ANIME CON EL UNIVERSO DE LOS COMICS, NO EN UN MUNDO LEJANO, SI NO EN EL MÁS CRUEL DE LOS ESCENARIOS

NUESTRA REALIDAD…

-Nunca han tenido el deseo al levantarse de la cama… de que al despertar tomaran el desayuno con las personas que los quieren… que ese día de escuela será un día lleno de alegrías y aprendizaje… que al salir podrás estar acompañada de tus amigos… que pasaras la tarde completa junto a la persona que amas y que juntos verán la puesta de sol…

Si… es lo que yo también desearía si no deseara ya no despertar jamás…

Mi nombre es pan y esta es la historia sobre el comienzo de la caída de la humanidad, la caída de sus reglas… su sociedad… sus líderes y sus héroes…

LOOK BEYOND…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: El despertar

Suburbios de la ciudad de Ángeles california:

(Greenday-lastoftheamericangirls)

La melodía de un tono de celular sobre una televisión llena con su sonido una desarreglada habitación llena de ropa tirada por el suelo, paredes llenas de posters de grupos de HEAVY METAL y una cama envuelta en sabanas negras

La televisión se enciende mostrando a una hermosa reportera de cabello largo y negro vistiendo un traje de diseñador mientras que detrás de ella se encuentra una gran multitud de policías y patrullas en los muelles

-Aún no se conocen los detalles sobre el gran golpe al narcotráfico de los hermanos Beltrán Leiva que se dio en los muelles de la ciudad de San Diego, fuentes no relacionadas a las autoridades han declarado haber visto a un hombre encapuchado y capa salir antes de la llegada de la policía, ¿estarán especulando solo el escape de alguno de los cómplices de los Beltrán Leiva o el escape de un vigilante enmascarado?, soy Louis Laine para CNN

La escena cambia de la reportera Louis Laine en los muelles al estudio del noticiero y al presentador en este

-Muchas gracias Louis, en otras noticias el centro financiero de los Ángeles se viste de gala para la fiesta ofrecida por el multimillonario Lex Luthor por la reciente adquisición de la compañía capsula la cual tendrá entre sus invitados a varios de los empresarios más influyentes de la economía y…

La delicada mano de una jovencita que tiene sus uñas pintadas de negro apaga la televisión

-Genial… mientras los ricos celebran, habrá muchos drogadictos molestos en las calles…

La pantalla apagada de la televisión refleja a una desaliñada jovencita de cabello negro y corto, con varios piercings en su oído izquierdo, un collar de cuero en su cuello vistiendo una camisa negra con la imagen del grupo de rock KISS mientras que su pelvis es cubierta por un par de pantaloncillos entallados color negro, al agacharse para tomar algunas prendas en el suelo revela el tatuaje de un par de alas en su espalda baja para después sentarse sobre su cama de oscuras sabanas y comenzar a vestirse

Al paso de pocos minutos sale de su habitación con un desalineado peinado con varios mechones de su cabello negro ocultando sus ojos, vistiendo una ajustada y gastada playera negra de tirantes, un cinturón de estoperoles sujetando un holgado y gastado pantalón tipo cargo y por ultimo un par de gastadas botas militares

La jovencita camina de puntas intentando hacer el menor sonido posible mientras pasa a un lado de una habitación dentro de la cual se encuentra un hombre de cabello negro y corto vistiendo traje y un par de anteojos sentado frente a una laptop la cual se encuentra usando

Al lograr pasar por desapercibida sigue caminando lentamente por el pasillo que lleva hacia la puerta principal de su casa, a unos cuantos pasos de esta la jovencita da unos ligeros pasos hacia la derecha donde se encuentra una pequeña mesa cuadrada la cual tiene sobre esta una vasija con algunas llaves

Las llaves de un auto resplandecen en la parte superior de esta vasija a las cuales trata de alcanzar extendiendo su mano

-Pan…

Pan detiene sus dedos a unos cuantos centímetros de las llaves que estaban a punto de tomar

En ese mismo momento no voltea a ver al hombre que la ha reprendido, en lugar de ello no retira sus dedos de la poca distancia que la separa de las llaves y mira fijamente a estas

-Aunque bajes tu KI puedo saber cuándo planeas una locura, como robar el auto de tu padre

-Es porque odio tomar el autobús y ya casi tengo edad para tomar la prueba de manejo ¡me merezco…!

-Tienes 17años

-¡Ya solo hacen falta tres meses para que cumpla 18!

-Entonces en tres meses harás el examen y cuando lo pases hablaremos sobre el auto

-¡No!

La mesa que sostiene el tazón con las llaves tiembla un poco justo cuando pan ha dicho eso

-¡Si me permitieras volar llegaría a tiempo todos los días y…!

-La conversación se acabó pan

Antes de que el padre de pan entre de nuevo a la habitación pan gira rápidamente para mirar a su padre con ira

-¡Esto no es justo si mama estuviera aquí no me permitiría tomar el autobús! ¡No sabes lo que tengo que pasar!

Su padre no la mira mientras un leve suspiro se escapa de su ser mientras se detiene a unos pasos de entrar a su habitación

-Pero tu madre no está aquí pan…

-Sí, nos dejo

-… Sea como sea tu madre no está aquí, era yo o la correccional y mientras vivas bajo mi techo acataras mis reglas

-¡¿Tus reglas?! ¡Son un montón de porquerías papa! ¡No volar! ¡No mostrar tu verdadera fuerza! ¿Sabes de todos los deportes que no he podido practicar?... no claro que no estás demasiado ocupado con tus investigaciones ¡como para ponerme atención!

-¡Que ya no recuerdas que por no hacer caso a las reglas es por lo que estamos en esta situación!

(Greenday-Lastnightonearth)

Pan al escuchar esas palabras mira con tristeza a su padre mientras que un instante después gira su mirada para ver tristemente al suelo

-Se te hará tarde a la escuela…

Su padre entra a su habitación de nuevo sin voltear siquiera a verla

Los ojos de pan se llenan de algunas lágrimas mientras presiona con mucho enojo sus dientes y sus puños

-No fue mi culpa… yo solo… quería ayudar…

Segundos más tarde pan comienza a colocar en sus oídos los auriculares de su Ipod mientras sale de su casa

Al caminar hacia la parada del autobús escolar Pan observa desinteresada el camino, al llegar a este los otros jóvenes que están ahí ni siquiera la notan mientras ella solamente aparta su mirada de ellos para mirar tristemente la calle esperando el autobús

Al llegar el autobús pan es la última en entrar sentándose en uno de los lugares en la parte posterior

Sola

La escuela preparatoria de los Ángeles está llena de otros jóvenes por sus pasillos mientras una solitaria pan se abre camino entre toda la multitud

Las clases le son indiferentes mientras trata de cerrar sus ojos y pensar en otro lugar excepto en el que se encuentra mientras que el maestro continúa con su clase

A la hora del almuerzo mientras otros jóvenes se encuentran en la cafetería pan se encuentra sola sentada en una de las gradas de la cancha de futbol americano fumando un cigarrillo

-Profesor Elrich…

Un hombre de cabello rubio y largo peinado con una larga cola de caballo vistiendo un ligero saco rojo con una playera debajo junto con un pantalón de mezclilla se encuentra de pie algunas gradas detrás de pan

-Sabes si asistieras más seguido a mis clases sabrías la cantidad de químicos que hay en ese cigarrillo tuyo y lo tirarías de inmediato

-Pero como me importan un carajo sus clases profesor Elrich prefiero no tirarlo

Pan fuma de su cigarrillo sin mostrar ningún interés de las palabras del profesor Elrich

-Sabes; siempre he tenido la curiosidad por saber cómo puedes saber que las personas se encuentran cerca de ti sin poder verlas, ¿es acaso la colonia que uso para después de afeitar?

-No… es el aroma de las diferentes zorras con las que duerme cada noche

El profesor Elrich mira seriamente a pan

-Eso no fue gracioso pan

Pan expira el humo de su cigarrillo mientras le responde al profesor Elrich

-No intentaba serlo "profe"… ¿para qué vino?

-Una de mis mejores estudiantes falto a la segunda hora de química y decidí buscarla para saber su excusa la cual tiene que ser muy buena

-Estoy muerta…

-Mientras no estés tocando un arpa o con una aureola sobre tu cabeza no es una buena excusa, pan tú eres de las estudiantes que pueden lograr llegar a la universidad, tienes que superar lo que te está pasando

-Váyase al carajo profe; usted no es mi ángel guardián, solo es el maldito profesor de química y física de esta puta preparatoria

El profesor Elrich se aproxima a donde pan se encuentra sentada

-Tal vez sea así pan, pero entonces eso me instaría a preguntarme ¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo, soy nada… debería solo morir

El profesor Elrich se sienta a un lado de pan

-Y tú lo dijiste yo soy tu profesor y como tal no puedo dejar que le ocurra eso a una alumna que promete tanto como tu

Pan se levanta molesto de las gradas donde estaba sentada

-¡Métase en sus putos asuntos!

Pan le arroja su cigarrillo encendido al rostro del profesor Elrich quien para su sorpresa lo atrapa a solo centímetros de su rostro

-Eso me gustaría pero una estudiante no decide cuando la lección termina…

El profesor Elrich tira al suelo el cigarrillo para después pisarlo

-Eso es decisión del profesor y las decisiones del profesor no se cuestionan

El profesor Elrich se levanta y se pone frente a pan mirándola a los ojos

-Si quieres que te deje en paz entonces tienes que asistir a no solo mi clase de mañana si no también al resto de mis clases en el semestre para que así te gradúes y si lo haces te prometo que no te volveré a molestar

El profesor Elrich comienza a caminar hacia la salida de las gradas

-Mañana a las 10:00am nos veremos pan

El profesor Elrich sale de las gradas dejando a pan sola

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?... ¿Por qué no puede ser como los otros maestros que solo vienen a cobrar su cheque?

Pan vuelve a sentarse en las gradas mientras enciende otro cigarrillo

-Será que de verdad le importe mi vida…

Pan exhala el humo de su cigarrillo

-No… si a mí no me importa… porque debería impórtale a otros…

(LadyGaGa-Beautiful,dirty,rich)

Los altos y lujosos edificios en el centro de la ciudad de los Ángeles rodean al más alto y lujoso el cual tiene el diseño en sus últimos pisos de una gran L

La entrada principal de ese edificio se viste de gala con alfombra roja y varios paparazis alrededor que lograrían pasar si no fueran detenidos por un fuerte dispositivo de seguridad

Los flashes en las cámaras de los paparazis iluminan constantemente a una gran multitud conformada por elegantes hombres de traje acompañados por hermosas mujeres en vestidos de gala llegando en lujosos autos

En los últimos pisos dentro del edificio se encuentra un enorme salón de ceremonias decorado con ostentosos lujos y mesas llenas de exquisitos platillos; así como también elegantes hombres de traje que sostienen copas de champaña en la mano o se encuentran charlando sobre el mercado financiero acompañados por hermosas mujeres en vestidos de gala

Entre los elegantes hombres reunidos en la fiesta se encuentra un hombre hispano, semi calvo, robusto vestido con un elegante traje charlando con una mujer caucásica de largos cabellos azules que viste un ajustado y escotado vestido de gala

-Hoy, el epicentro es la gran crisis de las instituciones financieras, por los excesos, los grandes excesos que tuvieron en sus políticas liberales, neoliberales con falta de todo sentido de cuidado, tanto yo diría principalmente el gobierno de este país. Y obviamente, las consecuencias vienen en las decisiones de la falta de regulación y supervisión de las instituciones financieras internacionales, ¿no lo cree así señorita Bulma?

Una sonrisa confiada aparece en el maduro y bello rostro de bulma

-Es señora, señor Slim

-Me disculpo, pero mi error se debe a que si fuera el esposo de tan bella mujer como usted no la abandonaría ni por un minuto como lo hace su esposo

-Créame mi esposo no lo hace apropósito; solo que no le gustan estas aburridas fiestas de negocios

-¿Qué él no es del ambiente de los negocios?

-Mm digamos que en su pasado era un encargado de adquisiciones "agresivas"

(KanyeWest-Power)

En ese momento una gran concurrencia de fotógrafos comienza acumularse en la entrada del salón de ceremonias provocando que tanto Bulma como el señor Slim volteen a ver cuál es la causa de tal concurrencia

La multitud de fotógrafos se hace a un lado para permitir el paso a un hombre caucásico calvo que viste un lujoso traje color negro acompañado por una hermosa mujer de rudas facciones que viste un sombrero de chofer así como un ajustado saco negro, una ajustada falda del mismo color, un par de medias cubriendo sus bien formadas piernas y por ultimo un par de botas negras

La mirada de este hombre es indiferente con cada persona que se encuentra en el salón hasta que puede ver a bulma; al verla su mirada cambia a una mirada confiada mientras se aproxima a ella

-Bulma es bueno verte después de haber firmado el contrato de adquisición por parte de mi compañía

-No deberías estar tan confiado Lex, después de todo al subir los precios en el mercado llevaste a mi compañía a la única opción de vender nuestras acciones a tu corporación

Una sonrisa confiada aparece en el rostro de Lex Luthor al escuchar esas palabras

-No seas mala perdedora Bulma, eres una magnifica inventora pero eres pésima en los negocios; no necesitas agradecerme por salvar a tu compañía de la ruina…

Lex Luthor mira fijamente a los ojos a bulma

-Yo sé que me lo agradeces muy dentro de ti

La mirada de bulma está llena de una gran furia al ver la impotencia de haber perdido su compañía en contra de ese hombre; mientras que Lex Luthor solo mira a bulma ahora con una mirada indiferente como con la que miro a cada persona antes de entrar

Bulma ya no es más una oponente de su altura

El sonido de un tosido proveniente del señor Slim interrumpe el momento de rivalidad entre Lex y bulma

-Ah disculpa Slim no te preste mucha atención, como pasa con la introducción de Lex comunicaciones a Latinoamérica, mis acciones están por arriba que las tuyas que ya ni siquiera puedo verlas

Slim mira fríamente a Lex Luthor mientras que este solo se limita a ver a bulma

-Me despido señorita bulma, si quisiera ver una pelea de gallos iría a un palenque de mi país

Slim se retira dejando a bulma y Lex solos mientras la chofer de Lex le lleva un Martini el cual toma con su mano

-Pero no estés triste, veré que tu hijo sea el presidente de alguna sección de la corporación Lex y tú serás la jefa de tecnología en la división de…

-Ahórrate tus "halagos" Lex no eres más que un ladrón que trata de verse como un santo regalando las migajas de tus adquisiciones a las personas a las cuales antes les pertenecían

En ese momento bulma está a punto de levantar su mano en contra de Lex para darle una fuerte bofetada pero en ese mismo instante la chofer de Lex rápidamente atrapa la mano de bulma

-No se atreva a tocar al señor Luthor

Bulma baja su mano mientras la sonrisa confiada de Lex continua en su rostro

-No pierdas tu tiempo con ese hombre bulma

(ACDC-Haveadrinkonme)

El rostro molesto de bulma cambia a una leve sonrisa cuando escucha esas palabras

-¿Tony?

Detrás de bulma se encuentra un elegante hombre de cabello corto y barba de candado vestido con un elegante tuxedo

-Ese hombre toma insultos como ese como cumplidos

La sonrisa confiada en el rostro de Lex Luthor se vuelve más amplia con la aparición de ese hombre quien se pone a un lado de bulma

-Tony Stark, creí que habías rehusado venir, sabía que las industrias Stark estaban mal ¿pero tanto como para venir a comer gratis?, eso sí que es nuevo

Tony Stark mira agresivamente a Lex Luthor para después voltear a ver a bulma

-Vamos bulma vayamos a un espacio más grande antes de que el ego de este hombre nos aplaste

Bulma y Tony Stark se retiran de Lex Luthor para dirigirse al balcón del gran salón de ceremonias

-No te preocupes Stark cuando me apropie también de tu compañía veré que tú y tu amiga estén juntos sirviéndome mi café

La vista panorámica del balcón les muestra a bulma y a Tony Stark toda la ciudad de los Ángeles, bulma por su parte se apoya sobre sus dos manos el barandal del balcón mientras mira sin interés la ciudad

-Lo he perdido todo…

Tony Stark se pone a su lado

-No digas eso, eres una excelente inventora, no te tomara mucho hacer una invención y con la patente crear de nuevo tu compañía

-No creo poder hacerlo, En el contrato Lex especifico que todos los inventos que tanto yo o mi hijo pudiéramos realizar en su compañía serian propiedad de la corporación Lex

-¿Qué hay de tu hija?

-¿Bra? Ella está demasiado ocupada en ir a las inauguraciones de centros nocturnos o en las fiestas de sus amigas celebridades como para fijarse en la compañía… creo que ni siquiera sabe sobre la absorción

Tony Stark suspira levemente al escuchar esas palabras de su amiga

-Te conozco de hace poco bulma, pero estoy seguro que algo se te ocurrirá a ti o alguien de tu familia

Bulma deja de observar la ciudad para elevar su mirada hacia el cielo

-Sí, somos algo de otro mundo…

(Danceleslucioles-ShirouSagisu)

En el salón de ceremonias una gran cantidad de reporteros se rodean al confiado Lex Luthor

-¡Señor Luthor! ¿Cómo se siente al saber que sus acciones han aumentado con esta reciente adquisición?

-¿Reciente?, en el mundo financiero esto ya se conocía desde hace meses, con esta repentina crisis global muchas compañías en el mundo han sido afectadas y corporación capsula no fue la excepción al realizar varias invenciones que no podían costear sus gastos

-¿Quiere decir que usted ya sabía de antemano que corporación capsula no podría rehusar su propuesta?

-Como podían rehusar tan bondadosa propuesta

-No te mientas a ti mismo o a los demás Lex, tu propuesta fue todo menos bondadosa

-Conozco esa voz… señorita Laine

Louis Laine vistiendo un elegante vestido de gala se abre paso entre la multitud de reporteros que rodean al confiado Lex Luthor quien observa la agresividad en los ojos de tan hermosa reportera aproximándose a el

-¿No les parece extraño que con esta crisis global la única corporación que se encuentra en buenas condiciones es la corporación que hace algunos años comenzó a saturar el mercado con altos precios y consolidar sus diversas ramas alrededor del mundo?

-No me lo parece señorita Laine ya que esta compañía está bajo mi mando, si algunos países fueran liderados por personas la mitad de brillantes que yo tal vez también hubieran podido preparar a sus economías para esta crisis global tal como yo lo hice

-¿Tal como preparas tu candidatura a la presidencia de este país?

La sorpresa puede verse en los rostros de los reporteros alrededor de Lex Luthor mientras que este sonríe

-Aplaudo su investigación periodística señorita Laine… no pensaba anunciar mi campaña aun…

Louis Laine está frente a frente al confiado Lex Luthor

-Antes de que puedas siquiera acercarte a la casa blanca, demostrare la clase de vulgar ladrón y asesino que eres Lex

En ese momento la hermosa y seria chofer de Lex se interpone entre los dos

-Esta sesión de preguntas ha terminado, el señor Luthor pide que lo dispensen pero tiene que atender a sus invitados

Los reporteros comienzan a dispersarse mientras que Lex Luthor voltea a ver a Louis Laine quien lo observa agresivamente

-Cuando llegue ese momento yo mismo le entregare el pullitzer…

Lex Luthor se aleja de la agresiva mirada de Louis Laine mientras ahora una multitud de diferentes celebridades y algunos millonarios lo rodean

-Maldito desgraciado, él no puede entregar el pullitzer lo que significa que me está tratando de decir que jamás demostrare su verdadera personalidad

Lo único que ahora Louis Laine puede hacer en ese momento es presionar fuertemente sus puños sin notar que alguien se ha puesto a su lado

-¿Qué te parece?, su opulencia lo ha llenado de un sequito que quieren su aprobación para que les deje algunas migajas de su reino

(Vespertilio-HansZimmer01:00min)

Louis Laine voltea a ver quién le ha dicho esas palabras pudiendo ver a su lado a un atractivo hombre caucásico de cabello negro y corto elegantemente peinado hace atrás de serias facciones vistiendo un elegante tuxedo

-¿Bruno Díaz el multimillonario?

Los ojos de Bruno Díaz observan fijamente al confiado Lex Luthor

-Solo tú y yo sabemos que hay algo relacionado con la crisis económica global y Luthor, ahora mismo hay un adeudo de más de 100,000 billones de dólares en la economía mundial y adivina quién en estos últimos años ha usado una cifra similar para hacerse de varias corporaciones y abrir aún más en varias partes del mundo

-Pero esa cifra es imposible…

-No si puedes encontrar un mercado sin límites de capital, hace unos momentos pose en tu bolso la tarjeta madre del computador de Khadaffy Janjalani

-¿El líder del Abu Sayyaf?

-Solo hace 10 años de que las operaciones de la corporación LEX en el sur de filipinas comenzaron y la entrada de armas y drogas al sudeste de Asia se triplicaron

-El cargamento de los Beltrán Leiva…

-Todo está relacionado a la entrada de la corporación LEX en otros países en vías de desarrollo; Luthor se ha asociado a las mayores redes criminales o terroristas a las cuales les da el mercado para realizar sus operaciones recibiendo el un gran capital, un capital tan ilimitado como para hacer un gran adeudo en el mercado global

Louis Laine voltea a ver al confiado Lex Luthor acompañado de la multitud de seguidores

-Si sigue así entonces nadie lo podrá detener, podría tomar el control de la economía mundial en pocos meses

-Puede que haya alguien…

-¿De verdad? ¿Y quién puede ser?

Louis Laine no recibe respuesta; rápidamente voltea a ver de nuevo a Bruno Días quien para su sorpresa ha desaparecido

-¿Pero cómo pudo?...

Louis Laine abre su bolso el cual revisa su interior encontrando la tarjeta madre de la que le hablo Bruno Díaz

-¿Cómo es que Bruno Díaz pudo obtener esto?…

Louis Laine cierra su bolso y comienza a caminar hacia la salida del salón de ceremonias

-Sea lo que sea tengo que ir a investigar esto… después de acabar con Luthor investigare a Bruno pero por ahora…

Louis Laine toma el ascensor

-Acabar con Lex Luthor es lo más importante

Las puertas del ascensor se cierran justo cuando Louis Laine recuerda a una persona de su pasado

-Te vengare Clark…

(Newwarscomesup-SaintseiyaOSTVI)

El autobús escolar de una preparatoria transita por una de las calles aledañas al centro de la ciudad de los Ángeles

Por una de las ventanillas en la parte trasera del autobús se encuentra una solitaria pan sentada en uno de los asientos de la parte de atrás observando la calle con total indiferencia

-Otro día… otro aburrido día… ¿me pregunto si este será el día que acabe con mi vida?

De pronto el autobús en el que viaja es embestido tan violentamente que solo en unos pocos segundos el camión es volteado y llevado a estrellarse justo al muro de otro edificio llevándose a varios autos en su violento trayecto

La conciencia de pan regresa al paso de algunos segundos para darse cuenta de que el interior del autobús está completamente destrozado así como la mayoría de sus compañeros que viajaban con ella están inconscientes

El encontrarse ilesa Pan no pierde el tiempo y saca su celular para pedir ayuda

-¡¿Que carajos?!

El impacto ha sido tan fuerte que ha roto el celular que llevaba en la bolsa de su pantalón

Aun mareada por el impacto decide ir a buscar ayuda fuera del autobús, en el trayecto a la salida de emergencia del autobús pan trata de no pisar algunos de sus inconscientes compañeros

El deseo de volar y dejarlos a su suerte corre por su mente pero el leve sentimiento de hacer lo correcto la hace dar el siguiente paso hacia la salida

Al llegar a esta, pan abre la puerta dejándola aun con más dudas de lo que está sucediendo

-Personas… las personas están huyendo

Su mirada confundida refleja a una gran muchedumbre de personas huyendo del centro de la ciudad

Pan baja de autobús y toma a un aterrado hombre por el cuello de su camisa

-¡Oye necesitamos una ambulancia aquí!

-¡Déjame ir el ya viene!

-¿Quién viene?

El hombre esta tan asustado que se quita rápidamente la camisa liberándose de pan para seguir huyendo dejándola ahora con más preguntas que respuestas

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Al ver que toda la gente que está huyendo esta tan asustada como para ayudarle pan decide ir a investigar cual es la causa de su temor

Pero solo algunos pasos después de que ha llegado al frente del autobús escolar puede ver lo que ha impactado a su camión causándole un gran asco

-¡¿Pero dios cómo fue posible?!

El autobús fue golpeado con el cuerpo de lo que alguna vez fue una mujer; la fuerza del golpe con la que la arrojaron fue tan fuerte que su cuerpo se despedazo en el impacto

En medio de su confusión y repulsión pan puede sentir algo, un sentimiento que hacía mucho tiempo no percibía

-Es un KI enorme, gigantesco… ¡jamás había sentido un KI tan fuerte antes ni siquiera el mi abuelo!

El terror aparece en los ojos de pan

-¡Y esta justo frente a mí!

En ese momento los edificios que se encuentran frente a pan comienzan a derrumbarse

Pan sabe que no fue debido a un desastre natural o algún artefacto hecho por el hombre; no ese poder no proviene de ningún ser de la naturaleza o de este mundo

Entre el polvo de la destrucción pan puede ver la silueta de un ser el cual se había dicho a si misma que no podría ver jamás

-Un súper saiyajin fase cuatro…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: Deber

La imagen de una cámara de televisión captando a un robusto hombre latino vistiendo una camisa blanca con una corbata roja en medio de una concurrida calle del centro de los Ángeles aparece

-Hola soy Edward Farías reportando en vivo desde el centro de los Ángeles para ver la opinión de varios transeúntes acerca de la creciente alza de desempleos y como esto ha afectado sus vidas, comencemos con este

El reportero se aproxima a un grupo de hombres vestidos con ropas punks de color negro

-Señor ¿usted qué opina sobre la creciente alza de dese…?

-¡Motorhead es la mejor banda del mundo!

-¡Si es la mejor pateando culos!

Al ver que ese grupo de personas no se toman enserio la pregunta la imagen de la cámara se aparta de ellos

-Veamos que opinan otras personas

La imagen de la cámara se aleja de esa multitud

-¡Hey tú!

(Chopperhead-twostepsfromhell)

El agresivo tono de voz de esa orden hace que la imagen en la cámara deje de alejarse

La imagen se mueve lentamente hacia el lugar de donde comenzó a alejarse logrando captar la imagen de un fornido hombre de tez clara tan alto que los otros hombres a su alrededor solo llegan un poco por encima de sus hombros, de cabellera larga y rubia la cual parece que una fuerza eléctrica pasa por esta ocasionando su alborotado peinado

Su fornido tórax es cubierto por una playera negra con la leyenda del grupo de rock Motorhead la cual está llena de gotas de sangre; algo rota y gastada en sus mangas debido a sus fuertes músculos los cuales están marcados con algunas cortadas en su piel asemejando tatuajes tribales de color rojo al igual que su frente y mejillas, un pantalón blanco que al igual de la playera tiene manchas de sangre sujetado por una larga tela color naranja y por ultimo un par de botas rojas abriéndose paso entre la multitud de hombres vestidos con ropas punks de color negro para llegar al reportero que se encoje de hombros al tener a este fornido hombre frente a el

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo maldito gordo?

-Yo… yo…

-¡Como se atreve un cerdo como tú a ignorarme como si fuera otro de esa bola de vale verga!

El reportero al escuchar la gran falta de respeto con la que está siendo tratado siente un leve sentimiento de lucha recorrer su cuerpo apartando el miedo que siente hacia ese hombre

-¡Lárgate de aquí maldita mierda con todos tus amigos punks!

El fornido hombre de cabello largo y rubio aproxima su dedo índice a la cabeza del reportero mientras que este no comprende que es lo que ese tipo le va a hacer

-Pensaba destruir su mundo justo después del concierto de rock pero ya me estoy cansando de todos ustedes…

El dedo índice toca la frente del reportero

En ese mismo instante la cabeza del reportero estalla en mil pedazos

El camarógrafo al ver eso huye despavorido soltando la cámara que cae al suelo desde donde muestra las imágenes de dos edificios colapsándose, cuerpos de personas siendo violentamente arrojadas a largas distancias y al fornido hombre de cabello largo rodeado de una poderosa aura riendo en medio de la destrucción

(BurnCosmos-Saintseiya)

Louis Laine ahora se encuentra conduciendo su auto por una de las calles aledañas al centro de la ciudad

Su pie presiona con más fuerza el acelerador, su auto va más deprisa mientras ella observa seriamente la calle

A pesar de la velocidad con la que transita no deja de preguntarse algo…

Algo lo cual su lógica le dice que debería no pensar ahora

Pero su instinto de reportera le insiste en preguntárselo

-¿Cómo es que Bruno Díaz pudo obtener esa clase de información?… recuerdo que hace algunas semanas Bruno compro una isla cerca de manila la cual dijo a la prensa que usaría como lugar de veraneo, pero eso no es todo Bruno hace pocos días visito las centrales de su corporación en México… ¿será que Bruno Díaz sea ese vigilante del cual escuche de esas personas en los muelles?

Un repentino terremoto hace que Louis Laine pierda el control de su auto y frene desesperadamente antes de chocar contra un hidrante de agua

Al ver lo cerca que estuvo de chocar suspira de alivio; este no dura mucho ya que su auto es impactado por otro

Al no resultar lastimada de gravedad sale de su auto

-Dios mío, ¿qué es eso?…

Los edificios a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia se están derrumbando y no solo eso algunas personas en esa dirección han comenzado a huir presas de un gran pánico

-Esto puede ser… una gran noticia

Louis corre hacia donde esta gran destrucción está pasando sin importarle ser la única en acudir a ese lugar

En su trayecto puede ver a un hombre huyendo el cual puede reconocer

-Larry… ¿Dónde está su cámara o Eduardo?

Louis no se detiene y ahora comienza a buscar algo con su mirada

-¡Ahí esta!

A pocos metros frente a ella puede ver la cámara tirada en el suelo; sin perder ni un segundo corre hacia está levantándola de inmediato

Entre sus pensamientos agradece que sea una cámara de su cadena mientras trata de recordar cómo hacer que comience a grabar

Louis Laine presiona un botón lateral de esta y al hacerlo la pantalla de la cámara muestra las letras REC en una de las esquinas de su pantalla

Las imágenes dejan de mostrar los escombros de lo que fueron dos edificios para mostrar ahora el bello rostro de Louis Laine

-¿Hola?, Soy Louis Laine desde el centro de los Ángeles para CNN

Las imágenes cambian mostrando un edificio comenzando a caer a pocas calles de distancia

-Hace pocos minutos los edificios en el centro de los Ángeles han comenzado derrumbarse, sin deberse a un terremoto o alguna otra catástrofe natural

Las imágenes comienzan a trasladarse hacia el lugar donde el edificio se ha derrumbado

-No parece el trabajo usual de los terroristas ya que no ha sido solo una bomba si no que ya han sido varios edificios los que han sido destruidos siguiendo un patrón ¡Oh Dios mío!

Las imágenes en la cámara se detienen al captar al fornido hombre de cabello largo rodeado de una poderosa aura de energía destruyendo un edificio con una esfera de energía que sale de la palma de su mano izquierda

-El responsable de este trágico incidente es ese hombre aunque por lo que podemos ver no es un hombre común y cualquiera está destruyendo los edificios a su alrededor con una extraña fuerza o poder que sale de sus manos

Varias balas se impactan contra el rostro y el fornido cuerpo del hombre de cabello largo y rubio las cuales no le provocan el más mínimo rasguño

-¡Disparos! ¡Alguien le está disparando!

Louis Laine capta las imágenes de un grupo de 4 jóvenes latinos que han bajado de su auto y arremeten con los disparos de sus revólveres y pistolas de 9mm en contra del fornido hombre de cabello largo y rubio

El fornido hombre de cabello largo y rubio solamente los mira de reojo para después mover fuertemente su mano provocando una poderosa corriente de aire la cual arroja el mismo auto en el que viajaban contra ellos aplastando a tres de ellos e hiriendo a otro

-¡Pudieron ver eso! ¡A pesar de recibir una lluvia de balas el hombre sigue avanzando por la calle como si nada hubiera pasado! ¡Un momento! ¡Un hombre de la tercera edad ha bajado de una limusina e intenta ayudar al joven latino herido!

El sonido de un edificio derrumbándose hace que Louis Laine gire la cámara para captar al edificio derrumbándose sobre el anciano y el joven latino al cual intentaba ayudar

-¡Dios no! ¡El anciano que intentaba ayudar a ese joven ahora ha sido aplastado por un edificio! ¡Ahora me queda claro el responsable de esto no es un hombre es un monstruo!

Louis Laine no pierde ni un instante y se apresura en seguir filmando al responsable de esta catástrofe adentrándose más en la destrucción

-¡Todas las personas que estén mirando esto y estén en el centro de los Ángeles tienen que abandonarlo de inmediato! ¡Dios mío que es eso!

La cámara deja de transmitir en ese instante

(TurnAround-Florida)

Una lujosa limusina se abre paso por una transitada calle aledaña al centro de la ciudad

Dentro se encuentra un hombre de traje verde a cuadros llevando lentes oscuros y sombrero hablando por el teléfono de la limusina

-Te lo digo cuando veas a este chico hoy en el evento de la WWE quedaras atónito y tu compañía lo querrá para sus películas, te lo prometo este chico es dinero en el banco después de que lo vean esta noche van a decir John Cena ¿quién?, si… aja, espera tengo otra llamada nos veremos hoy en la noche, ¡Cuantas veces debo decírtelo el asombroso spiderman! ¡No el espectacular o el puñetero sorprendente! ¡Asombroso asegúrate de escribirlo bien en los espectaculares de hoy en la noche!

El hombre de traje verde cuelga el teléfono

-Ah señor Schiffman… ¿está seguro de esto?

-Claro, claro chico y llámame maxie, cuando termine contigo serás el maldito luchador más grande del mundo chico ¡del mundo!

En el asiento frente a maxie se encuentra un joven vestido con un pasamontañas rojo que cubre su rostro, una playera de manga larga roja con un diseño de una telaraña estampado en esta, un par de pantalones de mezclilla y un par de tenis rojos

-Es que digo podría hacerle unos leves ajustes a mi disfraz ya que me gustaría uno más ajustado para que se notaran más mis músculos y con las luces del encuentro de lucha podría verse mejor mi trasero

Maxie comienza a sonreír mientras enciende un habano

-Lo sé chico quieres que las chicas te sigan y tu amigo maxie lo había preparado todo, hace unas horas un amigo recogió un traje diseñado especialmente para tu primer encuentro algo que dejaras a esas zorras queriendo ver más que tu buen formado trasero en ese traje que te he preparado chico

-Muchas gracias maxie

Maxie exhala el humo de su habano mientras comienza a reír confiadamente

-¿Quién más que tu amigo maxie podría hacer algo por ti chico? y si quieres algo más al final del encuentro de lucha habrá algunas amiguitas que te quieren conocer

En ese momento un gruñido de incomodidad que viene de la persona sentada a un costado de spiderman interrumpe a maxie

La risa confiada de maxie se detiene cuando mira quien ha gruñido pudiendo ver que junto a spiderman se encuentra un anciano de cabello cano peinado hacia atrás vistiendo un conjunto de traje, chaleco y corbata; tanto el traje y la corbata que viste se ven gastadas y algo viejas mostrando los muchos años que ese conjunto debió haber estado en el armario

-¿Algún problema tío ben?

-Sí, el problema es que ese tipo que te contrato no me da buena espina

-¿Cómo puede decir eso si su sobrino ahora es muy importante para mí?

-Querrá decir el dinero que le puede dar es lo importante para usted señor… para empezar no le ha dado un contrato que ampare a mi sobrino en caso de lesiones o fracturas o si quiera un adelanto de su paga de la pelea que gano en new york contra su campeón al cual ha tirado a la basura, yo no quiero que eso le ocurra a mi sobrino

-Chico porque no le dices a tu ruco tío que si no entiende el mundo del espectáculo no hable…

Spiderman voltea a ver a su tío ben

-Tío por favor esta puede ser mi gran oportunidad

El tío ben se aproxima para decirle algo al oído a spiderman

-Peter este hombre no es más que un tiburón el cual solo te utiliza para llenarse los bolsillos y al primer momento de problemas se desaparecerá con tu dinero

-Pero tío los autos en los que nos han paseado y me dio un reloj que cuesta mucho, el habla en serio

-Peter tienes el conocimiento de los libros pero en la calle ese conocimiento no es nada comparado con lo que saben estos timadores tú lo sabes con un gran poder…

(Kuukyo-FMAOST2)

Spiderman se aparta molestamente de su tío

-¡Viene una gran responsabilidad! ¡Maldita sea me lo has dicho toda mi vida y sabes lo que me ha traído pura mierda! ¡Mierda de ser el NERD de la prepa! ¡Mierda de ser el único idiota sin novia de toda la prepa! ¡Que todos los días me hicieran novatadas! ¡Y ser el único que tiene que llevar su mierda de almuerzo a la escuela ya que no tengo dinero para pagar la comida de la cafetería! ¡Pues yo digo no más a tu estúpida responsabilidad tío ben! ¡Esta es mi vida ahora! ¡Y tú no eres mi padre y no puedes decirme nada sobre cómo vivir mi vida y yo quiero lo que maxie me está ofreciendo no lo que tú me ofreces!

A pesar del pasamontañas que cubre su rostro el tío ben no necesita ver el rostro de su sobrino para ver que está muy molesto con el

Un silencio llena el interior de la limusina después de que spiderman le ha dicho esas palabras a su tío pero ese silencio se aparta con el sonido de la limusina frenando desesperadamente

(ThelongestdayII-Evangelion)

-¡¿Que tratas de hacer Israel?! ¡¿Matarnos?!

En ese momento se puede escuchar la puerta del chofer abriéndose y alguien salir huyendo

-¿El chofer acaba de huir?

-No es nada chico…

En ese momento el sonido de disparos llena el ambiente

-¡Ahora son disparos!

-Oh por la virgen maría hay que esperar a la policía

El tío ben abre su puerta de la limusina

-¡¿Pero qué hace?!

-Puede ser una emergencia tenemos que ir a revisar

El tío ben sale de la limusina

-¡Tío espera!

Spiderman sale de la limusina y lo que puede ver al salir lo hace quedarse boquiabierto

La mayoría de los edificios en la calle están destruidos y a unos cuantos pasos de la limusina se encuentra un fornido hombre de largo cabello arrojando una esfera de energía que sale de la palma de su mano derecha impactándose en un edificio el cual estalla en mil pedazos

-No es posible… ¿qué es eso?…

El terror que siente en ese momento jamás lo había sentido antes

-¡Peter!

Al voltear a ver quién lo llama encuentra a su tío ben tratando de rescatar a un joven latino de paliacate rojo sobre su cabeza que porta diferentes tatuajes en su rostro y brazos que viste una holgada camisa y un holgado pantalón

-¡Peter ayúdame el edificio frente a mi está a punto de colapsarse!

A pesar de su temor al ver a esa persona crear tal destrucción spiderman comienza a reunir sus fuerzas para dirigirse rápidamente a donde está su tío

-¡¿Que putas crees que haces chico?!

-¡Maxie es mi tío si no lo ayudo!

-¡No cerebro de araña mira allá esta una reportera de la CNN con una cámara y esa cadena no está afiliada a la WWE, si sales mostrándote antes de la lucha entonces estas acabado! ¡Adiós a las mujeres, los autos, el dinero! ¡Te vas a la mierda de donde saliste! ¡¿Eso quieres spider?!

Spiderman mira a su tío desesperadamente tratando de ayudar a ese joven latino

En esos segundos spiderman lo ha decidido

El deseo de tener esos bienes es más fuerte que la responsabilidad que le enseño su tío

En ese mismo instante el edificio que esta frente al tío ben se colapsa aplastándolo a él y al joven latino que trataba de ayudar bajo cientos de toneladas de concreto

-¡No!

El desesperado grito de negación de spiderman que sale desde lo más profundo de su alma puede ser escuchado a varias cuadras de distancia

Lo que hace que una sonrisa aparezca en el rostro del fornido hombre de cabello largo que está provocando esta destrucción

Spiderman se apresura en llegar al lugar donde su tío se encontraba el cual ahora está lleno de enormes pedazos de concreto los cuales alguna vez fueron parte de un gran edificio

Sin importarle las toneladas que cada una debe de pesar spiderman quita las mas que puede, al paso de algunos segundos puede encontrar el cuerpo de su tío debajo de una columna la cual lo ha aplastado

Spiderman en ese momento cae de rodillas al suelo mientras que lagrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos

-Tío ben… esto fue mi culpa…

-¡Todas las personas que estén mirando esto y estén en el centro de los Ángeles tienen que abandonarlo de inmediato! ¡Dios mío que es eso!

(Directionofheatedfights-Saintseiya)

Louis Laine tiene que esquivar rápidamente una motocicleta que estaba a punto de atropellarla

Su rápido movimiento hace que suelte la cámara y esta caiga al suelo

-¡Oh no la cámara!

Louis Laine levanta la cámara pero solo para darse cuenta que ha dejado de grabar

-¡Maldito motociclista! ¡¿Santo dios qué va a hacer?!

Louis Laine observa como la motocicleta se dirige rápidamente contra el hombre fornido de cabello largo y a unos cuantos metros antes de estrellarse contra este el motociclista salta de su moto

-¡Todos no son más que un montón de maricas exceptuándome!

El hombre fornido rápidamente voltea detrás de él solo para ver como una motocicleta se estrella en su contra explotando y llevándoselo con él en su explosión

A varios metros de distancia de la explosión el piloto de la motocicleta se quita el casco

Mostrándose como un hombre caucásico de largas patillas y de cabello rebelde color negro el cual peina hacia atrás que viste una chaqueta de piel negra y debajo de esta una playera blanca, un par de gastados pantalones de mezclilla y un par de gastadas botas de piel de serpiente de cascabel

-Tú eres el único que parece marica con ese cabello por aquí

De pronto pan sale de entre los escombros detrás de ese hombre

-¡Tienes que huir no hay nada que pueda derrotar a un súper saiyajin clase cuatro!

El hombre de la motocicleta voltea a ver a pan

-¿Un qué?

De pronto el fornido hombre de cabello largo aparece detrás del piloto de la motocicleta antes de que este note siquiera su presencia golpeándolo tan fuerte que lo arroja contra los escombros de los edificios que destruyo antes

El fornido hombre de cabello largo saca la lengua y hace el símbolo del heavy metal con sus dedos al ver a pan

-¡Aquí estoy! ¡Listo para destruirlos como un huracán!

Pan cae al suelo al ver que ese fornido hombre la ha visto

-No puede ser… ya no importa si bajo mi KI…

-Un saiyajin he… no creí que las putas en este mundo siquiera supieran de nosotros… es extraño porque también puedo sentir algo familiar en ti… ¿Qué puede ser?

El fornido hombre de cabello largo está a punto de tocar a pan con sus dedos cuando en ese momento una persona lo golpea en la cabeza

Ese golpe ni siquiera hace que el fornido hombre pestañe

-¿De nuevo tu maricon?

El piloto de la motocicleta es el que ha golpeado a este fornido hombre

-Mi nombre es Wolverine bolsa de esteroides ¡y te daré algo para que no lo olvides!

Tres filosas garras de metal salen de entre los nudillos de cada mano de Wolverine y con estas está a punto de atravesar el rostro del fornido hombre de cabello largo pero sus garras se detienen a unos centímetros de su rostro

El hombre fornido de cabello largo ha atravesado con su puño el cuerpo de Wolverine

-Y mi nombre es sarda pequeño gatito gay y si quisiera algo con que limpiarme los dientes usaría los huesos de uno de esos maricas que mate antes

Sarda arroja a Wolverine hacia algunos escombros de edificios

-¡Al diablo este puede ser el momento para terminar mi vida!

Los ataques de pan son muy rápidos pero sarda ni siquiera se molesta en esquivarlos ya que aunque sus golpes y patadas hagan estremecer los escombros a su alrededor no le provocan daño alguno

De pronto sarda toma el brazo de pan atrapándola entre sus brazos; ella con su cabeza trata de golpear a sarda en el rostro pero su cabezazo no lo hace siquiera pestañear

Sarda con sus dientes toma uno de los piercings del oído izquierdo de pan arrancándoselo con fuerza

-Siempre he dicho que una perra que se pone acero es porque quiere sentir dolor… ¿te gusta el dolor perra?

Sarda arranca con sus dientes otro de sus piercings haciendo que grite del dolor

-A mí me encanta perra, me encanta sentir el dolor… pero algo más que me encanta es provocarlo a otros

-Entonces siente esto

(Myhero-Foofighters)

Sarda voltea a ver y puede ver que detrás de él hay una sombra la cual ha colocado rápidamente algo en sus oídos

-¿Pero qué?

De pronto sarda puede escuchar un sonido tan agudo que hace que suelte a pan

Al caer al suelo pan se pone de nuevo de guardia en contra de sarda quien se quita de inmediato los aparatos en sus oídos

-¡¿Quién vergas me ha hecho esto?! ¡Yo solo escucho música heavy metal maricones! ¡¿Uhh?!

Sarda puede ver a un hombre que lleva puesto una armadura negra que cubre su cuerpo, una oscura capa y por ultimo una máscara que cubre su rostro la cual solo deja al descubierto su mentón y boca a unos cuantos metros frente a el

Pan mira también a ese hombre y puede ver que esa armadura, capa y mascara le recuerdan a un ser del reino animal

-Un murciélago…

-¡¿Qué has dicho perra?!

-No un murciélago… ¡yo soy Batman!

Batman le arroja varios objetos a gran velocidad pero sarda los logra esquivar y con gran velocidad llega a donde Batman se encuentra golpeándolo con su frente

Batman cae al suelo violentamente después de recibir tal golpe en la cabeza; en ese instante sarda gira rápidamente y toma con su mano por el cuello a Wolverine quien estaba a punto de clavarle sus garras

-¿Tu de nuevo?

-Que puedo decir soy un cabron muy testarudo

Sarda lo arroja a los restos de un edificio el cual parte por la mitad

-¡Será mejor que esta vez si te quedes abajo gatito gay!

En ese momento un poder le es arrojado a sarda y este lo recibe de lleno

Pan luce agotada después de haberle arrojado tal poder a sarda pero es inútil segundos después de la explosión sarda sale de nuevo sin ningún rasguño

-No eres una humana…

Pan se sorprende con las palabras de sarda

-Se dio cuenta…

-Eres una saiyajin… ¡perra mal agradecida deberías ahora mismo estar con tu rabo entre las patas mientras te arrodillas frente a mí!

-Siento decepcionarte cara de ano pero no me arrodillo ante nadie

-Oh, lo harás cuando te quite tus piernas

Sarda en un instante desaparece

-¡No lo puedo ver!

Sarda aparece detrás de pan

-¡Dile adiós a tus piernas perra!

Sarda está a punto de cortar las piernas de pan cuando de pronto Batman aparece detrás del tomándolo por el cuello con todas sus fuerzas

Pan puede darse cuenta de la presencia de sarda en ese momento y se aleja justo antes de que pueda tocarla

-¡Aléjate niña!

Batman deja de tomar el cuello de sarda

-¡¿Qué pasa hombre gay murciélago?! ¡¿No querías darme un caluroso abrazo?!

-Te daré algo pero no será para nada caluroso…

Sarda tarde se da cuenta de que Batman ha dejado un aparato en su cuello

Sarda se molesta y desaparece solo para aparecer en el mismo instante congelado frente al serio Batman

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Es un artefacto que una vez use para congelar un rio, puede congelar 10 grados más abajo del cero absoluto

-¡Eso no es suficiente para detenerlo!

Batman voltea a ver a pan

-¿Qué sabes tú de este hombre?

-Para comenzar que no es ningún hombre él es un…

-¡Cadáver!

Wolverine se arroja contra la estatua de hielo que es ahora sarda con la firme intención de cortarlo con sus garras

(Fifthlaboratory-FMAbrotherhoodOST)

De pronto el cuerpo de sarda estalla con una gran explosión arrojando a Wolverine, pan y Batman a varios metros de su congelado cuerpo

Parte del centro de los Ángeles está destruido mientras que entre toda esta destrucción lo único que está de pie es sarda

-Eso me refresco un poco perras… pero aun así no dejan de ser más que un montón de maricas para mí

Sarda mira hacia los pocos edificios en el centro de los Ángeles que aún están de pie y su atención se fija en el más alto de todos ellos

El edificio de la corporación LEX

(Shisei-FMAOST)

Los Martini s sobre las lujosas mesas en el salón de ceremonias del edificio de la corporación LEX comienzan a temblar

Los invitados de la fiesta miran este extraño suceso

-¿Qué puede ser?

-¿Un terremoto?

En ese momento la hermosa y seria chofer de Lex se abre paso entre la multitud

-No lo creo los edificios de la corporación Lex han sido construidos con la mejor tecnología contra sismos y…

Una terrible sacudida hace que todo el edificio tiemble

La alarma contra incendio del edificio se enciende

La chofer de Lex se abre paso entre todos los invitados para rápidamente ir a donde se encuentra Lex Luthor

-Señor Luthor, acompáñeme lo guiare al ascensor expreso que lo llevara al helipuerto del edificio donde su helicóptero ya lo espera

Los invitados de la fiesta comienzan a correr hacia las salidas del salón de ceremonias asustados mientras que los invitados en el balcón pueden ver algo que los altera aún más

Los edificios a alrededor del edificio de la corporación LEX caen como fichas de dómino y esa secuencia de destrucción se aproxima a ellos

En ese momento Tony Stark toma a bulma del brazo

-Tienes que salir de aquí

-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? ¿Terroristas?

-Sea lo que sean tienes que salir de aquí

A las afueras del salón de ceremonias la multitud se apresura en tomar las escaleras mientras la alarma contra incendios continúa

Bulma comienza a bajar las escaleras cuando puede sentir que la fuerte mano de Tony Stark la ha soltado

-¡Esperen! ¡¿Tony que es lo que planeas?!

Bulma intenta desesperadamente no bajar las escaleras pero la multitud la fuerza a bajar mientras que Tony Stark se dirige en la misma dirección por donde Lex Luthor salió

-Lo siento bulma pero tengo que hacer mi deber…

Tony Stark saca su teléfono celular de su saco

-¿Pepper estás ahí?

-¿Tony que paso? ¿Ya acabo la fiesta de ese petulante ego centrista?

-Pepper trae el helicóptero al helipuerto del edificio Lex con el equipo que necesito en las emergencias

-… No hablaras del traje

-Tráelo Pepper… algo me dice que esta emergencia puede ser la más difícil que pueda enfrentar

Tony Stark no se equivoca…

Sarda ya está frente al edificio de la corporación Lex

(Kantou-FMAOST)

Al salir al helipuerto de su edificio Lex Luthor puede ver a su helicóptero listo para despegar

-El helicóptero lo llevara en menos de 10 minutos a su yate privado el cual ya se encuentra listo para zarpar cuando lo reciban señor Luthor

Luthor se acomoda su corbata mientras mira confiadamente a su helicóptero

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Mercy… ¿pero podrías explicarme porque hay tantos helicópteros de la prensa?

La chofer de Luthor pone su mano en su oído

-Los elementos de seguridad de esta rama de la corporación me han avisado que hay un ente destruyendo todo el centro de los Ángeles señor la policía ya ha pedido apoyo a la guardia nacional

Lex Luthor y su chofer caminan juntos hacia el helicóptero el cual su chofer abre la puerta para que él pueda entrar primero

-Con que un ente… bueno estoy seguro que será algo digno de ver en la televisión de mi yate

Lex Luthor y su chofer suben al helicóptero el cual despega de inmediato del helipuerto mientras varios helicópteros de cadenas noticiosas se acumulan en los cielos alrededor del edificio

-Y estoy seguro de que ese ente nos será de provecho ya que tal vez acabe con una entrometida reportera que conociéndola debe de estar ahí abajo informando hasta el último detalle, de lo que podría ser su trágico final…

(Timeofdestruction-Saintseiya)

Louis Laine desesperadamente trata de encender la cámara mientras corre tratando de alcanzar a sarda a una distancia la cual ella considera segura

-¡Vamos por favor funciona!

Louis está a punto de golpear a la cámara por la furia que la invade al tener frente a ella una gran noticia y no poderla transmitirla

A unos cuantos instantes de golpear la cámara Louis logra calmarse y con delicadeza toca el botón para grabar de nuevo

En ese momento la cámara vuelve a encenderse mostrando la leyenda de REC en su pantalla

-Nunca hay que dudar del toque femenino

De pronto varias patrullas de la policía de los Ángeles y tanques del ejército aparecen frente a sarda, Louis Laine no pierde ni un instante y enfoca la cámara hacia sarda

Antes de que los policías y soldados dentro de sus vehículos puedan bajar a apuntarle con sus armas a sarda este les arroja con una mano una esfera de energía la cual los destruye a todos dejando solo un cráter humeante en donde estaban

Varios de los invitados que acaban de salir del edificio de la corporación LEX miran llenos de terror a sarda quien los observa para después hacer con sus dedos el símbolo del heavy metal mientras una gran sonrisa maliciosa aparece en su rostro

-¡Arrodíllense perras! ¡Arrodíllense ante la lluvia de sangre!

-¡Tu saiyajin de clase baja!

-¿Qué?

-¡El que debería de arrodillarse eres tú!

Sarda voltea a ver quién ha dicho eso pudiendo ver a un fornido hombre de cabellos peinados hacia arriba y una fría mirada vistiendo una playera manga larga azul la cual resalta sus músculos, un pantalón negro y un par de botas negras

-Arrodíllate ahora saiyajin vulgar ¡ante el príncipe vegeta!

Entre los invitados que han salido del edificio de la corporación Lex se encuentra bulma quien sostiene felizmente un teléfono celular

-Fue una buena idea comprarle ese teléfono a vegeta y obligarlo a que lo usara

Vegeta se cruza de manos mientras sarda lo mira, en ese momento sarda comienza a reír maliciosamente

-Un príncipe… ¿Por qué no me obligas puta burguesa?

Vegeta en ese momento comienza a ser rodeado por una poderosa aura dorada la cual comienza a ser tan fuerte que hace que la tierra comience a temblar segundos después los músculos de vegeta comienzan a aumentar de tono, su cabello comienza a ser rubio y sus ojos cambian de color a un verde fuerte mientras la tierra se estremece y el edificio de la corporación Lex se sacude hasta sus cimientos

Vegeta lo mira de nuevo transformado en súper saiyajin

Louis Laine se ha quedado boquiabierta al ver ese acontecimiento mientras que vegeta se arroja contra sarda

-¡Pagaras por tu insolencia insecto!

Sarda esquiva cada golpe y patada de vegeta mientras este se esfuerza por darle un golpe certero

Sarda esquiva una patada de vegeta desapareciendo

-¡Ahí estas!

Vegeta arroja un poder que sale de la palma de su mano en contra de sarda pero el poder de vegeta solo le da a una imagen de sarda

-¡No puede ser!

Sarda aparece a un lado de vegeta al cual golpea con su brazo

Vegeta con la fuerza del golpe sale hacia un gran montículo de escombros los cuales reduce a polvo al impactarse contra ellos

-¿Te gusto eso puta burguesa?

-¡Padre!

Una poderosa explosión cubre el fornido cuerpo de Sarda

Entre la nube de polvo la fría mirada de sarda observa a un joven bien parecido de cabello lacio y purpura vistiendo un traje de ejecutivo mirándolo con gran odio

-¿Con que ese marica era tu padre?

-¡Maldito!

La transformación del joven es más breve que la de su padre arrojándose de inmediato contra sarda pero antes de que pueda aproximarse a él sarda desaparece justo para aparecer frente a él y ocasionar que el joven se estrelle contra su fornido cuerpo

Herido el joven cae al suelo donde sarda le da una patada en el abdomen creando un gran cráter en la calle

-¡Trunks!

Un joven de cabello negro y corto, playera blanca de manga larga y pantalones grises patea a sarda pero su patada ni siquiera logra moverlo un centímetro

-¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Kame!

El joven de cabello negro y corto junta sus manos en su costado derecho y entre estas comienza a aparecer una poderosa esfera de energía de color blanquiazul

¡Hame!

La esfera de energía se hace más grande

-¡Ha!

La esfera de energía blanquiazul se transforma en un poderoso rayo que se impacta de lleno contra sarda

Pan comienza a abrir sus ojos

-Ese CHI…

Una visión repentina sobre el joven de cabello cortó peleando en contra de sarda aparece en su mente

-¡Tío Goten!

Pan se levanta de entre los escombros y mira en dirección a donde se encuentra el edificio de la corporación LEX para después mirar la destrucción a su alrededor sin encontrar el cuerpo de Batman o Wolverine

-Tengo… que ir allá…

A pesar de sus heridas pan camina lo más rápido que puede hacia el edificio de la corporación LEX

No por el deseo de pelear

Si no por el deseo de morir…

(Mukyou-FMAOST)

La pantalla de un IPHONE se enciende para mostrar a hombre rubio de mediana edad vistiendo un serio traje gris frente a un gran cerco policiaco formado por patrullas y vehículos Hummer militares

-Si nos están sintonizando en este momento este es Frederick Cullen para noticias CNN, hace poco más de 15 minutos el centro de los Ángeles es escenario de una terrible destrucción, varios edificios y vidas humanas se han perdido, mi compañera la reportera Louis Laine transmitió en vivo imágenes de lo que parece ser el responsable de tal destrucción…

Varios misiles pasan a gran velocidad a varios metros sobre el reportero dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde se ha llevado a cabo toda la destrucción

Los misiles estallan con creando una gran explosión

Segundos después una esfera de energía hace estallar a los aviones que arrojaron los misiles

-¡Maldición!, ¡esto solo una muestra del peligro que se puede sentir en los Ángeles el día de hoy! ¡Las autoridades y unidades del ejército no nos permiten pasar más allá de este punto, siendo mi compañera Louis Laine la única reportera ahora transmitiendo desde el lugar de los hechos! ¡Pero hace unos minutos la transmisión fue interrumpida!… ¿Qué?, me informan que tenemos imágenes de la reportera Louis Laine de nuevo y las transmitiremos en este momento ¡¿qué es eso?!

Un poderoso resplandor blanquiazul proveniente de unas calles dentro del cerco policiaco interrumpe la transmisión

El rostro preocupado del propietario de ese IPHONE se refleja en la pantalla; tratándose de un joven caucásico de cabello lacio negro muy recogido que peina hacia un lado, compleción regular que viste una playera azul de manga corta y una playera roja de manga larga debajo, un par de pantalones de mezclilla y un par de zapatos deportivos

Su mirada se aparta del Iphone para ver ahora con valentía en dirección a las grandes columnas de humo que se elevan en el centro de la ciudad

-Madre…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3: Valor

(BreakingBenjamin-fadeaway)

Un fuerte resplandor blanquiazul proveniente del poderoso Kamehameha que Goten ha invocado cubre el centro de la ciudad de los Ángeles

De pronto este resplandor es opacado por un resplandor rojo proveniente de un poderoso rayo de energía que sale de las dos manos de sarda

-¡Recibió directamente la técnica de mi padre y no le hizo nada!

La energía de sarda opaca en un instante al Kamehameha desintegrando por completo todo lo que alcanza

Incluso al sorprendido Goten

El resplandor rojo desaparece mostrando que el poder de sarda ha destruido la mitad de la ciudad

-¡Goten!

Trunks lleno de ira se arroja contra sarda pero este esquiva su golpe para rápidamente ponerse a su lado y colocar tranquilamente una esfera de energía en su pecho

La esfera de energía atraviesa su pecho dejando solo un humeante agujero

Bulma no puede creer lo que está mirando

-¡No Trunks!

Su vista comienza a nublarse poco a poco, en estos leves momentos de conciencia Trunks puede ver a su padre invadido por una furia que jamás había visto en su ser apareciendo detrás del ahora confiado sarda acumulando todo su poder entre sus manos

De pronto sarda aparece frente al furioso vegeta formando una poderosa esfera de energía en la palma de su mano izquierda que consume por completo la energía con la que vegeta pretendía atacarlo

La esfera de energía consume por completo a un sorprendido vegeta quien desaparece en el cielo después de recibir el poderoso ataque

-Padre…

El cuerpo sin vida de Trunks cae sobre la destruida calle frente al edificio de la corporación Lex

La mirada llena de lágrimas de bulma refleja el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo a quien lentamente comienza a aproximarse para abrazarlo con gran dolor y tristeza

-No… ¡¿porque a mi hijo?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Niégalo cuanto puedas perra pero la verdad es que pronto estarás tan fría como tu desgraciado hijo

Bulma observa con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a sarda caminando lentamente hacia donde se ella se encuentra

(Thunderstruck-ACDC)

De improviso un objeto se estrella contra Sarda provocando que este traspase el grueso concreto y caiga dentro de una estación del metro de los Ángeles

Entre todo el polvo y la destrucción sarda se pone de pie

-¡La sangre de quien haya hecho esto correrá como un rio!

Entre el polvo sarda puede ver la figura de un hombre de pie frente a el

-¡Maldito hijo de perra!

Sarda le arroja una esfera de energía que sale de la palma de su mano en contra ese hombre pero este al poner la palma de su mano frente a él absorbe la esfera de energía

-¿Pero qué carajos eres tú?

Las partes de una armadura roja y amarilla comienzan a ser iluminadas por los rayos del sol que entran del agujero en el techo de la estación del metro

-¡¿Qué no ves las noticias?! ¡Soy Ironman!

Tony Stark vistiendo la brillante armadura de ironman se muestra frente a sarda

-¿Qué eres tu una especie de mierda con?…

Los propulsores en las metálicas botas de Ironman se activan y este con una sorprendente velocidad interrumpe a sarda al golpearlo en repetidas ocasiones en su rostro

Los golpes de ironman parecen afectar a sarda quien retrocede con cada golpe

El puño de Ironman se prepara para dar el golpe final; las alarmas de baterías de poder del traje comienzan a sonar

-¡No puede ser! ¡No ahora!

-¿Qué pasa mierda de acero? Si lo que te hace falta es poder… ¡yo mostrare lo que es poder!

Sarda golpea a ironman quien es arrojado violentamente hacia el otro extremo de la estación del metro para después caer sobre las vías del metro

En ese momento los sensores del traje comienzan a sonar

-¡El tren!

El tren subterráneo está a punto de aplastar a ironman cuando este enciende sus propulsores en sus metálicas botas logrando esquivarlo

Aunque ha hecho eso los sensores de su traje no paran de sonar

Sarda toma uno de los vagones del tren subterráneo arrojándoselo a ironman quien es golpeado de lleno por este

Usando sus reservas de energía ironman logra poner el vagón lleno de personas en el suelo

El resplandor de una esfera de energía aproximándose ilumina la armadura de ironman

La esfera de energía se impacta contra el vagón el cual estalla provocando que ironman sea arrojado a varios metros de distancia de la explosión

-¡Eres un bastardo!

Sarda aparece frente a ironman al cual patea logrando quitarle su casco para después con una sorprendente velocidad tomar por el cuello a Tony Stark

-Ya sabía que no había nada más debajo de ese traje que un marica más al cual destruir

Sarda se prepara para golpear a Tony Stark cuando en ese momento Batman usando todas sus fuerzas patea con sus dos piernas a sarda logrando que este pierda un poco el equilibrio y suelte a Tony Stark quien no pierde el tiempo en atacar a sarda con los dos impulsores en las metálicas palmas de sus manos logrando alejarlo, tomar su casco y colocárselo de nuevo

-¡Bastardos que no comprenden que son un montón de mojones!

-¡Pues este mojón te hará una marca que recordaras!

Desde el agujero en el techo de la estación Wolverine se arroja contra sarda lográndolo herir su rostro con sus garras

Sarda comienza a quejarse del dolor mientras que tanto Batman como ironman y Wolverine se ponen en guardia frente a el

Las quejas de dolor de sarda comienzan a convertirse poco a poco en una maléfica risa

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Ustedes… Me provoca gracia que ustedes montón de maricas piense que me provocan dolor con sus tácticas maricas, pero la verdad es que sus ataques solo me dan un gran placer

Sarda comienza a cortarse con una de sus uñas la piel de su brazo derecho haciéndose con esta otra marca tribal

-Me encanta el dolor y mientras más me provoque o me provoquen más placer me darán

Wolverine mira con odio a sarda mientras que este continua cortándose

-Esto no es bueno, ese masoquista con esteroides no se parece en nada con lo que he peleado antes

Batman da un paso al frente

-Pues entonces no te provocaremos más dolor, ¡te mataremos sarda!

Batman rápidamente le arroja tres bombas a sarda las cuales esquiva

-¡Esas cosas de marica no funcionan conmigo gayman!

-Ya lo sabía y esperaba que las esquivaras

Las tres bombas estallan detrás de sarda justo al ser esquivadas por el haciendo que la explosión colapse el techo de la estación enterrando a sarda bajo cientos de toneladas de concreto

-¡Ahora Wolverine!

De entre los escombros un molesto sarda comienza a emerger

Las filosas garras de Wolverine reflejan el sorprendido rostro de sarda para este luego sonreír y desaparecer arrojando varios escombros

-¡No puede ser de nuevo no!

-¡Detrás de ti!

Batman rápidamente esquiva el puño de sarda quien después de ver que ha fallado en su intento de acabar con Batman voltea a ver quién le ha advertido a su presa

-¡Tú de nuevo puta burguesa!

De pie sobre el agujero en el techo de la estación se encuentra Vegeta mal herido

En ese momento sarda mira de reojo a Batman preparándose para la pelea, ironman preparando sus propulsores y a Wolverine mirándolo agresivamente mientras coloca sus garras frente a el

-¡Ya me cansaron!

Una poderosa aura rodea el fornido cuerpo de sarda arrojando violentas corrientes de viento que arrojan a Batman, Wolverine e ironman al interior de la estación del metro

Las corrientes de aire son tan violentas que hacen que el agujero en el techo se haga más grande ocasionando que el mal herido vegeta caiga dentro de la estación del metro

El concreto de la calle frente al edificio de la corporación LEX estalla abruptamente cuando sarda rodeado por la poderosa aura emerge del subsuelo

Su manifestación no termina si no es cuando llega a la cima del edificio de la corporación LEX donde comienza a gritar tan fuerte que puede ser escuchado por todo habitante de la ciudad

De entre los escombros de la estación del tren subterráneo los propulsores en las metálicas botas de ironman se encienden y este sale a una gran velocidad contra sarda

A unos cuantos metros antes de que alcance a sarda de la poderosa aura que rodea su fornido cuerpo salen miles de esferas de energía las cuales se dirigen a diferentes partes de la ciudad

Todo lo que estas esferas de energía tocan es destruido con una gran explosión

Una de estas alcanza a ironman envolviéndolo en una terrible explosión que lo hace estrellarse en el edificio de la corporación LEX

Louis Laine se arroja detrás de un montón de escombros mientras detrás de estos una terrible explosión tiene lugar al impactarse una esfera de energía

Bulma tan solo cierra los ojos del dolor que siente mientras abraza con fuerza el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo sin importarle las explosiones que suceden cerca de ella

Sarda sigue lanzando su terrible ataque mientras las esferas de energía que arroja caen en toda la ciudad como una lluvia de muerte

Lejos de ahí las explosiones iluminan las lágrimas que brotan de los ojos de spiderman quien tiene frente a él el cuerpo sin vida de su tío

(Kandatsu-FMAOST)

Un hombre afroamericano de cabello rapado, bigote y cuerpo atlético que viste una camisa de manga corta desabotonada color verde militar y debajo de esta una ajustada playera de tirantes blanca, un par de pantalones color beige se encuentra inconsciente en el asiento del conductor de una camioneta familiar

La conciencia comienza a regresar poco a poco

Con los pocos segundos en los que ha recobrado el sentido este hombre solo se puede ver un parabrisas roto y al frente de su camioneta varios escombros

-… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... ¡Es verdad sufrimos un accidente!

El hombre voltea a ver a su lado derecho encontrando sentada en el lugar del copiloto a una hermosa mujer afroamericana de cabello largo y rizado color negro que viste un colorido vestido comenzando a recuperar el sentido, después de ver que no está herida gravemente voltea hacia la parte posterior de su camioneta para ver a un joven afroamericano de por lo menos 14 años vistiendo un juvenil atuendo recobrando el sentido

-¿Todos están bien?

-Si eso creo…

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Steven?

-Lo que puedo recordar es que un edificio cayó y yo trate de esquivarlo pero me estrelle contra otro auto

Steven intenta abrir su puerta

-¿A dónde vas Steven?

-Los del otro auto pueden estar heridos y…

-Yo lo entiendo Steven eres un piloto de la marina y ustedes no pueden dejar a los heridos atrás

-Gracias por comprenderlo Jasmine

Steven sale de su camioneta y en ese momento es testigo de algo que ninguno de sus años en combate lo habría preparado

-El centro de la ciudad… está destruida… ¿habrá sido un terremoto?... ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Las dudas sobre si lo que le paso a la ciudad fue obra de un desastre natural se desvanecen cuando puede ver a lo lejos lo que parece ser un fornido hombre de cabello largo rodeado de una poderosa aura

-¡Rápido salgan del auto!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Salgan! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

Steven ayuda a su familia a salir del auto cuando sucede lo que él ya se había temido

Una fuerte explosión a su lado los hace volar por los aires

Pocos segundos después Steven abre sus ojos para ver que no son los únicos que intentan escapar ya que varias personas entre ellos personas heridas están corriendo lo más lejos posible de la dirección de donde provienen las esferas de energía que destruyen todo a su paso

-¡Jasmine hay que salir de aquí!

Steven toma de la mano a su esposa e hijo y tratando de huir lo más rápido que puede con ellos dos

Varios pasos detrás de ellos una pequeña niña tropieza, el hijo de Steven la ve y suelta el brazo de su padre para ir en su ayuda

-¡Hijo no!

En su descuido Steven suelta la mano de su esposa quien rápidamente va en busca de su hijo

Steven está a punto de ir por ellos cuando una jovencita de cabello negro y corto lo empuja al suelo

-¡Abajo!

Justo cuando los dos caen al suelo una esfera de energía alcanza el lugar donde su hijo y su esposa se encuentran ayudando a la pequeña niña

Solo un instante de luz y Steven ya no puede ver más a su familia

-¡No esa es mi familia! ¡No!

El instante de luz de la explosión desaparece tan rápido como apareció llevándose consigo a la esposa y al hijo de Steven quien con gran dolor cierra sus ojos y descansa su rostro en el frio concreto de la calle mientras las esferas de energía continúan llevando su destrucción y muerte a toda la ciudad

(Attheverybeginning-Evangelion2.0OST)

Un joven de 14 años que viste una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y un par de zapatillas deportivas blancas está escondido detrás de un auto volcado en una de las destruidas calles de la ciudad de los Ángeles

Con desesperación marca un número de teléfono en su celular

-Lo sentimos debido al estado de emergencia no hay líneas disponibles, esto es una grabación. Lo sentimos Debido al…

El joven cuelga su celular mientras es presa de una gran consternación

-Es inútil… que tontería, no debí haber venido

El joven mira un mensaje en la pantalla de su celular el cual tiene una imagen de una hermosa mujer vestida con poca ropa y en una posición muy sensual con el mensaje: Shinji pasare por ti

El joven mira toda la destrucción que lo rodea ahora

-Creo que no… tal vez deba buscar un refugio…

De pronto una explosión que tiene lugar a pocos metros de donde se encuentra lo interrumpe

A pesar del miedo que lo invade algo le hace voltear a ver al cielo pudiendo ver a un fornido hombre de cabello largo rodeado por una poderosa aura la cual está expulsando muchas esferas de energía las cuales destruyen la ciudad

Un grito de terror llena el ambiente cuando una esfera de energía se aproxima a donde él se encuentra, a unos instantes antes de que la esfera de energía se impacte contra él un auto deportivo azul aparece frente a él

La puerta del chofer se abre e instantáneamente una hermosa mujer de cabello largo azul que viste un par de lentes de sol de diseñador, un corto y ajustado vestido color negro y zapatillas de diseñador se arroja a él protegiéndolo con su cuerpo

-¡Abajo!

La explosión destruye el auto deportivo el cual vuela algunos metros sobre ellos para luego volcarse a pocos metros de donde los dos se están cubriendo

(Casualtyofwar-Thebattleoflosangeles)

Solo unos cuantos minutos después de los muchos poderes que sarda arrojo la mayor parte de la ciudad de los Ángeles está en ruinas

De entre estas ruinas una herida pan comienza a ponerse de pie para mirar a la distancia a sarda quien observa su obra con una maliciosa sonrisa

Pan comienza a caminar en dirección donde se encuentra sarda mientras que Steven casi instintivamente voltea a ver de reojo a la persona que le ha salvado la vida

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

El tono de voz de Steven la detiene; Pan se dice a ella misma que en otro momento no se habría detenido, pero ella ha escuchado ese mismo tono de voz antes

El tono de voz de un padre preocupado

-Tengo asuntos sin terminar en esa dirección…

-¿Qué son esos asuntos?, ¿Morir?

Pan no le responde a Steven mientras que este se pone de pie colocándose detrás de ella

-Estas herida, lo que necesitas es atención medica

-Yo tengo que ir

Pan da un paso hacia delante pero Steven la detiene tomándola del hombro

-¡Y yo no puedo permitir más muertes!

Steven por un instante mira tristemente el lugar donde se encontraba su esposa e hijo para después mirar a pan

-No más…

En ese momento pan toca la mano de Steven en su hombro

-Siento lo de tu familia pero debes de entender que yo necesito ir allá, sé que las palabras que te pueda decir no podrán regresarte a tu familia pero si no voy allá más padres como tu pueden sentir el dolor por el que tú ahora estas pasando…

Una lágrima cae del rostro de Steven hacia el derruido suelo en el que se encuentran

Sin poder comprenderlo Steven suelta poco a poco el hombro de pan quien comienza a retirarse dejando atrás a Steven lamentándose en silencio por la pérdida de su familia mientras mira a pan dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de donde salieron esas esferas de energía que le arrebataron a su familia ya que tal vez esa jovencita que le salvo la vida tiene razón y solo ella puede hacer la diferencia…

Pero no sola…

(Soldierdreaminstrumental-Saintseiya)

Los ojos de sarda reflejan la gran destrucción que ha realizado mientras una sonrisa maliciosa refleja el gran gozo que siente ahora al ver que la mayor parte de la ciudad en ruinas y que muchas personas habrán muerto en su ataque

Solo el edificio de la corporación Luthor es uno de los pocos edificios con graves daños pero que continúan erguidos

La poderosa aura que rodea a sarda comienza a desvanecerse para este comenzar a bajar lentamente aterrizando de pie sobre la calle frente al edificio de la corporación Lex

En ese momento Sarda saca su lengua mientras con sus dedos hace el símbolo del heavy metal

-¡Aquí está el imperdonable perras!

-¡Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí!

-¡No me iré!

Sarda voltea a ver quiénes han interrumpido sus palabras de victoria pudiendo ver a Louis Laine tratando de llevarse con ella a bulma quien aún sigue abrazando con gran dolor y tristeza el cuerpo de Trunks

-¡Oigan ustedes dos perras!

Louis Laine cae al suelo presa del terror que la invade al ver que ha sido descubierta por sarda quien se aproxima lentamente hacia ellas

Louis Laine tiene el deseo de correr pero ya ha visto lo veloz que es sarda, huir no le ayudara en nada

Sarda extiende su mano y su dedo índice hacia donde ellas dos se encuentran

Louis Laine cierra sus ojos esperando lo peor

-¿Ese aparato sirve para que otros maricas te vean no es así?

Louis Laine abre sus ojos de sorpresa al escuchar eso

-Si… así es…

-¿Y dime ese aparato está transmitiendo en vivo?

Louis Laine no sabe qué hacer; si le dice que no puede que la mate pero si le dice que sí y se entera que no es así puede tener el mismo destino; en un arrebato de adrenalina Louis Laine le responde

-Sí, ahora mismo está trasmitiendo en vivo

Sarda comienza a sonreír y extiende sus brazos

-¡¿Qué esperas puta?! ¡Toma mi mejor ángulo quiero decirles algo a todos los maricas que puedan estar mirando!

Louis Laine se apresura en captar con la cámara al sanguinario sarda quien solo se limita a hacer el símbolo del heavy metal mientras una sonrisa confiada aparece en su rostro

Imágenes las cuales ahora se miran en la mayoría de los televisores del mundo

-¡Mi nombre es sarda para todos aquellos maricas que no saben que es lo que le está pasando a esta ciudad yo soy el responsable de este ataque!

En la sala oval de la casa blanca Barak Obama mira con valentía la pantalla de la televisión que transmite las imágenes de sarda mientras es acompañado por varios de los generales de sus fuerzas armadas

Lex Luthor sentado en un costoso sofá blanco en una elegante habitación de su yate privado mira con interés a sarda por la pantalla del televisor frente a el mientras su hermosa chofer le sirve una copa de vino tinto

-¡Soy un destructor de mundos el cual ha sido enviado aquí con la misión de destruir todos los mundos que posean vida!, ¡mi poder es tal que puedo destruir a todo este universo si así lo quiero y lo he hecho antes!… pero siempre me gusta variar un poco las cosas por eso esta vez me daré un día entero para acabarlos de las formas más dolorosas posibles

Dentro de una casa de los suburbios de Tokio una hermosa ama de casa rubia peinada con dos largas trenzas que viste un delantal rosa, un suéter color amarillo y falda verde deja caer un vaso de agua que tenía en sus manos

En ese momento un hombre de cabello negro y corto que viste una camisa blanca de manga larga y un pantalón azul sentado en la mesa de la cocina de la casa la mira con preocupación

-¿Serena que te ocurre?

Serena no le presta atención al hombre en la cocina ya que toda su atención la tiene en la televisión de la sala

El hombre en la cocina al ver que serena esta perturbada se apresura en llegar a donde ella se encuentra

-¿Serena que ocurre? ¿Algo malo?

-Lo peor Darién…

Serena señala con su dedo la pantalla de la televisión a la que Darién se apresura en mirar y al hacerlo su mirada cambia a una mirada de incredulidad al ver en las noticias la imagen de un fornido hombre de cabello largo el cual tiene a su alrededor una gran destrucción

-¿Quién es él?

-Dice que es un destructor de mundos y ya ha destruido la ciudad de los Ángeles

En ese momento serena mira con mucha preocupación a Darién

-¡Y Rini está sola en esa ciudad!

Darién mira con gran valentía a serena

-No por mucho, ¡Nos vamos en seguida a los Ángeles!

En los muelles de la ciudad de san diego un hombre de cabello corto despeinado color café de cuerpo atlético vistiendo una gabardina de pescador color café y debajo de esta una playera roja, un par de pantalones de mezclilla y tenis blancos pasa al lado de una multitud de pescadores y marineros reunidos frente a un viejo televisor que esta sobre una gastada mesa en la popa de un bote anclado en el muelle

-¿Qué quién es el que me envió? ¿Qué para que destruirlo todo?, bueno esas ya son respuestas que no se merecen saber, siéntanse afortunados con lo poco que les he dicho y que solo se los he dicho porque quiero ver sus caras de pánico cuando los acabe uno a uno

El hombre de la gabardina de pescador siente preocupación por la persona que ha dicho esas sanguinarias palabras por lo que comienza a abrirse paso entre la multitud de pescadores y marineros pudiendo ver en la pantalla de televisión al sanguinario sarda y toda la destrucción que lo rodea

-Yo no poseo piedad o lastima; me da igual matar niños que mujeres, ¡lo único que me interesa es causar el máximo dolor posible!

Este hombre de gabardina comienza a presionar fuertemente sus puños al escuchar las palabras de sarda y en un arrebato de fiereza este sale a gran velocidad de la multitud para correr hacia un viejo velero en el cual entra rápidamente, dentro oculto en un armario este hombre de gabardina saca una caja de acero la cual tiene grabado la imagen de un Pegaso

-Tal vez athena no corre peligro esta vez… ¡pero no dejare que esa bestia toque a algún niño de este mundo!

(Finalhour-x-raydog)

Sarda comienza a reír mientras que bulma abraza con más fuerza al cuerpo sin vida de su hijo, Louis Laine tiene los deseos de romper la cámara en el rostro de ese monstruo pero tiene que contenerse ya que su padre le enseño que hasta en los momentos donde la oscuridad parece ocultar a la luz es cuando se tiene que tener más esperanza

-¡Oye sarda!

Sarda para de reír; Louis Laine enfoca quien ha llamado la atención de sarda y ha hecho que la esperanza comience a latir de nuevo dentro de ella

Se trata de pan quien a pesar de estar herida mira retadoramente a sarda

-De nuevo tu perra… ¿Has reconsiderado mi propuesta de arrodillarte ante mí?

-No, vine a acabar con mi vida…

Pan se arroja para atacar a sarda mientras este la espera con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

(Fiveforfighting-It´snoteasy)

Dentro del edificio de la facultad de biología de la UCLA el padre de pan se encuentra realizando varios experimentos en un laboratorio

De repente un fuerte terremoto comienza a sacudir no solo a todo el laboratorio si no a todo el edificio

El padre de pan no interrumpe sus experimentos cuando en ese momento un hombre de cabello rubio corto vestido con una bata de investigador y debajo de esta un traje café aparece

-¡¿Gohan qué haces?! ¡Tenemos que protegernos!

El hombre de cabello rubio se apresura en ponerse debajo del marco de la puerta

-¿Ah?… si ahora lo hago Kent

Gohan despreocupado camina hacia el marco de la puerta

-¿Qué te crees de hule o que?

Gohan llega al marco de la puerta donde se resguarda junto con el hombre de cabello rubio pero pocos segundos después el terremoto comienza a ceder hasta detenerse por completo

-Vaya; sí que fue fuerte he compañero

-Kent si me disculpas estaba a punto de descubrir el genoma de la larva de la hormiga amazónica

Gohan deja de resguardarse bajo el marco de la puerta para disponerse a regresar a sus investigaciones cuando el hombre llamado Kent lo toma por el hombro

-No puedo dejarte continuar

-¿Por qué no?

-Uno porque los amigos no dejan a sus otros amigos y dos porque tenemos que seguir la rutina de evacuación en caso de desastre; las otras facultades ya han comenzado

Gohan parece un poco molesto al habérsele dicho eso mientras que Kent intenta bajar la molestia de Gohan

-Vamos salir te hará bien; siempre eres de los primeros en entrar y de los últimos en salir

-Por favor Kent yo salgo un poco

-Cuando ya es de muy noche, ¡vamos el aire de la tarde te hará bien!

Gohan y su compañero Kent caminan hacia la salida mientras que Kent saca su móvil

-¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Mensajear en momentos como este?

-No, quiero ver que es lo que dicen las noticias del terremoto

-Chismoso…

-Oye solo quiero estar bien informado, además según mis investigaciones el chismear es saludable

-Tú eres arqueólogo Kent

-Sí pero según mis investigaciones los que escribían chismes del faraón Vivian más tiempo que otras personas, claro si es que no los descubrían

Gohan deja escapar una leve sonrisa al escuchar el chascarrillo de su compañero

-Ves te he aportado 5 minutos más de vida y gratis ¿soy un gran amigo o qué?

Kent mira la pantalla de su celular con extrañez

-Oye aquí hay algo muy raro…

-¿Qué pasa no puedes encontrar el canal indicado?

-No es eso, hay un tipo muy raro en la CNN

-¿Un tipo raro?

Kent le muestra la pantalla de su móvil a Gohan quien no puede creer lo que mira

Un súper saiyajin fase cuatro riéndose mientras varios edificios de la ciudad están en ruinas

-¿Estás bien Gohan pareces muy alterado?

Gohan está a punto de decirle una excusa a su compañero cuando de pronto mira algo que hace que su alteración se convierta en una gran preocupación

-¡Pan!

-¡¿Qué tu hija?!

Tanto Gohan como Kent miran a pan haciéndole frente a ese extraño hombre

-¿Pero qué está haciendo ella ahí?

Gohan en ese momento se aparta de Kent

-Kent será mejor que salgas de la ciudad ya que esta no va a ser segura

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Gohan mira directamente a los ojos a Kent

-Porque voy a ir por mi hija

En ese mismo instante Gohan desaparece ante los atónitos ojos de Kent el cual puede ver que seguido a la desaparición de Gohan se ha creado un gran agujero en el techo

Kent totalmente sorprendido observa el agujero en el techo el cual parece haber sido provocado desde dentro, segundos después mira a la hija de su compañero peleando contra el fornido hombre con una velocidad y fuerza sobrehumanas

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

A pesar de tener esa fuerza la hija de su compañero no es rival para ese extraño hombre el cual comienza a golpearla con gran fuerza

-¡No! ¡Déjala en paz desgraciado!

En ese momento Kent recuerda imágenes de una excavación arqueológica junto con su padre en un antiguo templo babilónico el cual fue enterrado hace siglos en la arena; dentro las imágenes de un antiguo amuleto, un casco y un cetro dorados siendo encontradas por el vienen a su mente seguidas por la muerte de su padre

Las últimas imágenes que puede ver son las de un asombroso poder rodeando esos objetos y que al ponérselos es poseedor de un gran poder místico

-¡No!, ahora no tengo tiempo en pensar en leyendas antiguas

Kent se apresura en salir del edificio y seguir el consejo de su amigo

A pesar de los valerosos ataques de pan el cuerpo de sarda no es afectado por ninguno de ellos

Sarda golpea a pan en el abdomen y esta cae al suelo herida

Mientras que Sarda sonríe al ver el dolor que le provoca a pan se prepara para darle el golpe final, al estar frente a ella puede ver que ella no va a poner resistencia en absoluto

-¡Déjala en paz!

(Nowwearefree-LisaGerrard)

Sarda se detiene y mira quien le ha dicho eso pudiendo ver a Gohan a pocos metros de él

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿El rey de los NERDS?

Gohan comienza a aproximarse a sarda mientras lo mira directamente a los ojos quitándose sus anteojos y aflojándose su corbata

-¡Abandona ahora nuestro mundo!

Gohan arroja sus anteojos y su corbata al derruido suelo

-¡Papa!

Una corta risa burlona sale por unos segundos de la boca de sarda y se borra de su rostro cuando este desaparece con su gran velocidad solo para aparecer frente al serio Gohan a quien está a punto de golpear con su puño izquierdo el cual para sorpresa de su hija así como de los millones de espectadores en el mundo Gohan atrapa sin dificultad con su mano izquierda

-¡¿Pero cómo coños pudiste resistir mi embate maldito nerd?!

Sin perder su fría seriedad Gohan comienza a desabrochar su camisa

Al notar el poco esfuerzo por parte de Gohan en evitar su ataque sarda se molesta y golpea con su frente el rostro de Gohan, los escombros de la ciudad se estremecen con el impacto pero para sorpresa de Sarda su golpe no cambia en absoluto el serio rostro de Gohan quien con una fría mirada lo observa fijamente a los ojos

-Si abandonas este mundo ahora sin crear de nuevo más destrucción…te perdone la vida

-¡Vete a la verga nerd!

-Imagine que esa seria tu respuesta…

El mundo entero se detiene por completo para pan cuando puede sentir el KI de su padre desaparecer para crecer a un nivel que jamás creyó sentir

En solo un segundo Gohan así como Sarda desaparecen dentro de una gigantesca aura dorada la cual es creada por Gohan, desde el espacio los satélites de vigilancia y los astronautas de la estación internacional observan un enorme resplandor dorado brillando en la costa oeste de Norteamérica

El aura dorada comienza a desvanecerse, Louis Laine comienza a abrir sus ojos y con ello comienza a dirigir la cámara hacia el lugar donde se encuentra Gohan y así como ella las millones de personas alrededor del mundo pueden ver que el cuerpo de Gohan se ha transformado en el de un ser con un aspecto casi idéntico al de sarda

-Papa…

Vegeta herido comienza a emerger de los restos de la estación del tren subterráneo

-El hijo de KAKAROTO lo ha logrado… ¡Se ha transformado en un súper saiyajin fase cuatro!

Sorprendiendo al mismo sarda Gohan suelta su puño y golpea con su puño derecho la barbilla de sarda provocando una violenta onda expansiva que aleja a pesados escombros a su alrededor y envía a este cruel destructor de mundos a cientos de metros de altura

Aun teniendo sangre a borbotones saliendo de su boca sarda con una sonrisa observa a Gohan

-¡¿Eso es todo nerd; Pero qué haces?!

Gohan tiene unidas sus manos justo frente al rostro de Sarda

-¡MASENKO!

La poderosa técnica de Gohan sale de sus manos golpeando directamente el rostro de sarda; a pesar de esta poderosa técnica el puño de sarda se dirige contra el rostro de Gohan mientras que este se prepara para contratacar

Para Louis Laine y pan el resplandor de la técnica de su padre opaca la misma luz del sol y ambas tienen que cerrar sus ojos

Por su parte Louis Laine espera que esta sea la señal que marque el término de esta pesadilla; pero para pan solo significa que su padre ha evitado que ella pierda la vida

Una lágrima sale de uno de sus ojos al cerrarlos


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4: El encuentro

Las ruinas de lo que quedan de la ciudad de lo que era los Ángeles han comenzado a sacudirse

Esta vez no es por la fuerza de la actividad tectónica del planeta

Ni por una fuerza creada por el hombre

Es causado por la fuerza de dos seres los cuales han alcanzado la etapa máxima de sus razas

GOHAN Y SARDA

Sus golpes son tan poderosos que Louis Laine que se esfuerza por seguir sus movimientos con la cámara que tiene en sus manos; a pesar del miedo que siente al ver a estos dos pelando un sentimiento de valor late en su interior con fuerza al ver el coraje del hombre que se está batiendo contra ese monstruo que se hace llamar sarda

-¡Vamos tu puedes acabar con él!

A unos cuantos pasos de Louis Laine se encuentra pan herida sobre la destruida calle, su mirada melancólica refleja a su padre

Al mismo padre que alguna vez odio y que deseo escapar de el

El mismo que ahora está peleando con toda su fuerza

Por ella

(NeverGonnabealone-Nickelback)

El suelo tiembla también en el lugar donde Peter Parker disfrazado como spiderman se encuentra llorando la muerte de su tío

En esos momentos su representante desesperadamente se aproxima a el

-¡¿Qué haces chico?! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí esta ciudad ya se ha ido al infierno!

Spiderman no mira a su representante, su mirada esta sobre el lugar donde el cuerpo sin vida de su tío esta

Maxie desesperado toma a spiderman de los hombros

-¡¿Chico que no me escuchaste?! ¡Si no quieres terminar como ese tío tuyo será mejor que huyamos!

-Con un gran poder...

En ese momento los puños de spiderman son presionados con fuerza y rápidamente mira a los ojos de maxie quien cae al suelo al sentir la valerosa mirada de spiderman sobre el

-¡Viene una gran responsabilidad!

Con gran velocidad spiderman salta hasta la parte trasera de la limusina

-¡¿Chico que haces?!

-¡Algo que debí de haber hecho cuando obtuve este poder!

Spiderman arranca la cajuela del auto como si esta fuera hecha de papel encontrado dentro de esta una caja de cartón dentro de la cual se encuentra un disfraz rojo y azul

-¡Chico no hay nada que puedas hacer! ¡Déjaselo a los héroes!

Spiderman rápidamente voltea a ver a maxie

-Yo soy un héroe maxie

Spiderman con una gran velocidad extiende su mano y de esta sale una telaraña la cual se adhiere a uno de los pocos pisos que quedan de pie de un edificio en ruinas logrando columpiarse a una gran velocidad hacia otro edificio en ruinas

Maxie solo observa como spiderman se dirige rápidamente a donde las esferas de energía salieron llevándose consigo el disfraz que él le preparo

-Pero que tonto... decidió ser héroe en lugar de ganador...

De pronto la tierra vuelve a sacudirse y maxie rápidamente huye a encontrar refugio

Shinji abre sus ojos y puede ver que la lluvia de esas esferas de energía ha cesado

-¡¿Estás bien?!

La hermosa mujer que lo protegió está de pie y le ofrece su mano para que se levante

-Si... pero tengo tierra en la boca

Shinji se pone de pie

-Oh eso estarás bien, y lo siento llegue tarde

-No tiene por qué disculparse, Gracias por salvarme la vida señorita katsuragi

Un leve rubor comienza a aparecer en el rostro de shinji mientras que la señorita katsuragi se quita sus lentes oscuros

-Ah, Misato está bien, vaya shinji Ikari por fin te conozco

-Igualmente

De pronto una gran explosión que tiene lugar a su lado derecho

-¡Cuidado!

En ese instante Steven aparece apartando a ambos de la explosión la cual continúa hasta varios metros frente a ellos

En el suelo Misato mira rápidamente a quien le ha salvado la vida y esta parece conmocionada al verlo

-Al...

Steven mira a la confundida misato pero en el momento de verse a los ojos misato parece reaccionar

-Yo lo siento, se parece a alguien que conocí

-¡No deben de estar aquí!

-¡Lo mismo digo tienen que salir de aquí!

Steven y misato miran a una apurada Louis Laine con una cámara en sus manos y a una herida pan siguiendo al objeto que causo la explosión que casi acaba con ellos

-¿Esa no era la reportera de CNN?

Steven rápidamente se pone de pie y observa a pan

-¡No podrán solas necesitaran ayuda!

Steven corre a seguirlas mientras que misato ayuda a shinji a ponerse de pie

-¿Misato qué es lo que ocurre?

-Lo que él dijo shinji...

Misato saca un sofisticado teléfono móvil de su ropa

-¡Aquí la comandante misato de la fuerza especial de la ONU S.H.I.E.L.D requiero protocolo nivel omega con autorización por medio de mi voz!

-¡Entendido comandante las pilotos la escuchan!

-¡Asuka! ¡Rei! ¡Triangulen mi posición y concuerden las coordenadas para su ataque con el satélite! ¡El blanco se encuentra a 10 clics de distancia de mí!

Shinji es presa de una gran confusión

-¡¿Pero qué está pasando misato?! ¡¿Con quién estás hablando?!

Misato mira con esperanza hacia el cielo

-¡Con la ayuda que necesitamos!

(Istandalone-Godsmack)

Gohan le arroja un golpe a sarda pero este lo detiene y trata de golpear a Gohan quien rápidamente atrapa su golpe y ahora los dos incrementan su poder mientras tienen atrapados el puño de cada uno de ellos

-¡Kame!

Un gran poder comienza a acumularse en el puño de Gohan

-¡Hame!

El cuerpo de sarda comienza a ser iluminado por el gran poder que ha comenzado a salir del puño de Gohan

-¡No puede ser que hayas concentrado tanto poder en un solo puño!

En ese instante Gohan sonríe y para sorpresa de sarda libera sus dos puños los cuales pone frente al fornido tórax de este

-¡Ha!

El Kame Hame ha de Gohan estalla a pocos centímetros de sarda quien es arrojado a una sorprendente velocidad hacia las ruinas de la ciudad atravesando cada una de estas

Gohan luce exhausto después de haberle arrojado ese Kame Hame Ha a sarda pero pese a esto se apresura en seguir el cuerpo de sarda el cual sigue atravesando las ruinas que el mismo creo

Pan pese a sus heridas se levanta y comienza a correr hacia el lugar a donde su padre se dirige

Louis Laine la imita y trata de alcanzar a pan, en ese momento voltea a ver a la triste bulma la cual aún continúa abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo

-Lo siento mucho...

A pesar de la tristeza que Louis Laine tiene al dejarla atrás; comprendiéndola por unos momentos, si algo llegara a pasarle a su hijo ella también estaría así

Desconsolada y sin ningún interés de lo que pasa a su alrededor

Al paso de pocos metros Louis Laine y pan se encuentran con una hermosa mujer, un joven y un hombre afroamericano quienes estuvieron a punto de ser aplastadas por la destrucción que causo sarda

Pan recuerda a Steven y solo puede pensar en advertirle

-¡No deben de estar aquí!

Louis Laine sabe lo que esa jovencita dice y también les advierte

-¡Lo mismo digo tienen que salir de aquí!

Pan y Louis Laine dejan atrás a Steven, la hermosa mujer y al joven para correr entre las ruinas de lo que quedan de la ciudad para encontrar a Gohan quien aparece a pocos metros de las dos

Louis Laine en ese momento le hace un acercamiento al rostro de Gohan el cual observa con una seria mirada una gran pila de ruinas a varios metros frente a el

En un segundo estas ruinas estallan convirtiéndose en polvo mientras sarda expulsa su poder y un aura dorada cubre su cuerpo

-¿Ya tuviste suficiente?

Sarda comienza a reír

-Esto no es más que una sesión de placer para mi rey Nerd ¡Yo amo el dolor!

-Entonces te mostrare que tu placer se convertirá en tu perdición

Gohan está a punto de atacar a sarda cuando de pronto sarda desaparece, rápidamente Gohan expulsa su poder destruyendo todo en un radio de varios metros a su alrededor

En esta zona de destrucción aparece sarda sorprendiendo a Gohan

-¡Lo sabía ese poder que me arrojaste te debilito!

La fornida mano de sarda toma por el cuello a Gohan y golpea su rostro con su otra mano

Después de varios golpes sarda lo suelta rápidamente para seguir golpeándolo no solo en el rostro si no también todo su cuerpo

Después de una serie de veloces y violentos golpes sarda está a punto de darle un cabezazo a Gohan pero este sin importarle sus heridas mira las intenciones de sarda pudiendo esquivar su poderoso cabezazo dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca la cual lo arroja violentamente al suelo mientras el aterriza lentamente

(Fingereleven-SlowChemical)

-¡Papa!

Pan corre en ayuda de su padre quien luce muy cansado

-Pan tienes que irte de aquí...

-No puedo permitir que sarda siga matando y...

Gohan sonríe y tapa la boca de su hija con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda

-Yo sé que lo que lo último que quieres es ayudar a las personas después de lo que te paso

Pan mira con lágrimas en sus ojos a su padre

-Pero tienes que comprender que yo no te...

De pronto una terrible explosión que tiene lugar frente a ellos interrumpe a Gohan y el y su hija miran en dirección donde esa explosión se llevó acabo

Sarda ahora está rodeado de una aura mucho más poderosa que antes

-¡Maldito cara de ano porque no te mueres de una vez! ¡Tú también eres un saiyajin fase cuatro como mi padre! ¡Se supone que tú también deberías estar herido!

-¿Fase cuatro?... ¿De qué hablas?

-¡Hablo de tu transformación!

-¿Transformación?

-¡Si cara de ano todos los saiyajin tienen que atravesar tres fases antes de llegar a la que tu estas!

Sarda sonríe al ver la desesperación de pan y la seriedad de su padre al ver su poderío

-No sé de qué hablan... ¡Ya que yo nací en esta forma!

Gohan y pan se han quedado anonadados al escuchar eso

-Ya que se notan intrigados se los diré, yo no pertenezco a esta realidad o universo como quieran decirle

La mirada seria de Gohan se nota intrigada con lo que sarda acaba de decir

-Multiuniverso

Pan voltea a ver confundida a su padre

-¿Cómo dices padre?

-Se dice que no solo existe este universo, si no que hay miles, miles de realidades, de mundos, de universos... se creía que solo era una teoría pero ahora

Pan voltea a ver a sarda

-Ahora al ver a ese hijo de puta pueden descartar eso

Louis Laine sigue enfocando su cámara a sarda tratando de no perder ningún momento de la información que sarda les está diciendo mientras que este los mira disfrutando la confusión y miedo que deben estar sintiendo ahora

-En mi universo la raza, su raza de los saiyajin habían desaparecido después de que pelearon todos juntos contra un extraterrestre que se hacía llamar emperador del universo, fue entonces que la raza más avanzada de mi universo los MUCLOBS observo la fuerza de los saiyajin y decidieron en resumen crear al guerrero perfecto

Sarda con una gran sonrisa confiada se señala con su pulgar

-Entonces esa raza te creo a partir de células de saiyajin

-No células comunes, aplicando avanzadas técnicas de genética perfeccionaron todo el código genético de esa raza, ¡es por eso que si tuvieran que clasificarme en un nivel como ustedes lo hacen yo estaría en el nivel 1000!

Gohan, pan y Louis Laine no pueden creer lo que han escuchado, en esos momentos de desesperación pan se molesta

-¡Entonces porque si eres el guerrero perfecto no te quedaste en ese universo!

-Los MUCLOBS creyeron que sus avanzadas técnicas habían creado a un fiel perrito guardián que obedecería sus órdenes y los protegería, pero no contaban que el guardián que habían creado no tenía intenciones de proteger nada

Sarda comienza a tomarse su cabeza con sus manos y hacer muecas de desprecio

-¡Yo odio la vida! ¡Me enferma! ¡No la soporto!... es por eso que destruí todo ese universo lleno de esa despreciable vida, incluyendo la mía

-Eso no puede ser posible, si así fuera ahora no estarías con nosotros diciéndonos tu pasado

-¿O nos querrás decir que este es el otro mundo?

Entre sus muecas de desprecio una pequeña sonrisa confiada aparece en su rostro

-Oh no ese ya lo he visto... y créanme ahí hice un trato muy bueno

El silencio que le sigue a las palabras de sarda solo dura un instante pero para pan, su padre y Louis Laine dura una eternidad

-¡Maldito cara de ano! ¡¿Que trato?! ¡No hablas más que tonterías! ¡Dinos de que se trata todo esto!

Sarda solo le responde a pan haciendo su confiada sonrisa más grande

Pan está a punto de atacar a sarda cuando su padre la detiene

-No lo hagas hija

Pan mira a su padre y observa su mirada, una mirada la cual conoce... una mirada que nota que algo terrible está a punto de suceder

Entre risas; sarda se aproxima hacia donde pan, Gohan y Louis Laine se encuentran

-Bueno ya estoy diciendo mucho pero lo único que tienen que saber es...

-¡Es que eres un asesino!

(IDeviseMyOwnDemise-PapaRoach)

Sarda recibe una fuerte patada en su espalda provocando que pierda el equilibrio y caiga sobre su rodilla derecha

-¡¿Qué clase de mierda marica eres tú?!

Sarda voltea rápidamente para ver quién es el que lo ha golpeado; al hacerlo se da cuenta que se trata de un joven de cuerpo atlético vistiendo un disfraz de color rojo y azul el cual tiene decorado una telaraña en toda la sección roja del disfraz

-¡Tu mataste a mi tío! ¡Y me vengare por eso!

Spiderman le arroja dos telarañas que salen de sus dos manos pero Sarda usando su gran velocidad desaparece antes de que estas lo toquen

Sarda en ese mismo instante aparece detrás de spiderman a quien golpea fuertemente arrojándolo a varios metros de altura

-¡Ese marica no me molestara más!...

En ese momento las palabras de sarda son interrumpidas por dos telarañas que cubren su rostro

-¡¿Qué carajos?!

En ese momento las telarañas son tensadas con gran fuerza sarda se quita esas telarañas justo a tiempo para ver el puño de spiderman golpeándolo en el rostro con lo cual lo arroja hacia los escombros que quedan de los edificios reduciéndolos a polvo

Spiderman aterriza sin problemas en donde se encontraba sarda mientras observa la nube de polvo que han levantado las ruinas donde ha caído el cuerpo de sarda

-Uso esas telarañas que salen de sus manos para regresarle el golpe a sarda

Gohan, pan y Louis Laine voltean a ver detrás de ellos pudiendo ver a Batman

-Batman... ¿Estás bien?

-Mis heridas no son importantes en este momento, lo único que importa es que tu padre tiene que recuperar sus fuerzas para que pueda derrotar a sarda

Gohan sonríe al escuchar las palabras de Batman

-Eres un hombre inteligente, ¿Pero cómo tienes pensado hacerlo?

Batman mira con atención a spiderman

-Te daremos tiempo suficiente para hacerlo...

Spiderman se arroja hacia la nube de polvo tratando de encontrar a sarda

Al no encontrar su cuerpo spiderman comienza a arrojar pesados escombros a toda la nube de polvo

De repente sarda aparece detrás de spiderman quien no parece darse cuenta que al que busca está detrás de él, sarda acumula una esfera de energía en la palma de su mano derecha y está a punto de arrojársela a spiderman cuando en ese instante spiderman arroja su telaraña a dos grandes pedazos de escombro los cuales arroja a sarda aplastándolo entre estos

-¡El sentido arácnido siempre funciona!

Un enfurecido sarda sale de los escombros y comienza a arrojarle muchas esferas de energía que salen de sus manos pero spiderman con su gran agilidad esquiva cada una de estos

-¡Te mueves bien marica!

Sarda desaparece para aparecer detrás de spiderman y tomarlo del pie

-¡Pero yo soy más rápido!

Sarda arroja hacia el suelo a spiderman quien antes de estrellarse en el suelo le arroja sus telarañas a sarda a quien se arroja con su propia fuerza al suelo creando un cráter

-Ese joven no resistirá mucho tiempo Batman

-Lo sé, pero los sensores en mi traje indican que dos objetos que han roto la barrera del sonido están a punto de llegar

Dentro del cráter un filoso pedazo de acero le es arrojado a Spiderman

Su sentido arácnido le había advertido de ese peligro el cual esquiva rápidamente

A pesar de esquivarlo su sentido arácnido no se detiene sin que spiderman comprenda

(KnightsOfCydonia-Muse)

En ese momento una lluvia de disparos tan fuertes que agrietan el mismo suelo ocurre detrás de spiderman quien se apresura en voltear a ver en esta dirección pudiendo ver que sarda se encontraba ahí

-¡Ese desgraciado es tan rápido como mi sentido arácnido si no le estuvieran disparando me hubiera acabado!

Spiderman voltea a ver de donde provienen los disparos pudiendo ver dos objetos que vuelan a gran velocidad y que en pocos segundos llegaran a donde sarda y él se encuentran

Son tan veloces que al pasar en donde sarda se encuentra tanto spiderman como los otros presentes solo pueden ver las dos siluetas de dos aviones por pocos segundos

Sarda mira a estos dos objetos con ira

-¡Ese ataque no fue más que un molesto granizo! ¡Para mí no son más que chatarra!

Sarda les arroja un veloz poder que sale de la palma de su mano pero para sorpresa no solo de sarda si no de todos los que se encuentran ahí los dos aviones esquivan el veloz poder de sarda transformase en dos sofisticados robots humanoides de combate en el aire en pocos segundos

Estos dos robots caen de pie sobre el destruido suelo de la ciudad frente a sarda, spiderman, pan, Gohan y Louis Laine quien graba con emoción y sorpresa a estas dos máquinas de batalla que han hecho su aparición

-¡Esas son las maquinas más mortíferas que existen! ¡Las formas de vida sintéticas llamadas! ¡Evangelion unidades cero y unidad dos!

Louis Laine quien sigue tomando con su cámara a esas unidades, Batman, pan, Gohan, spiderman y hasta sarda miran detrás de ellos a una confiada Misato quien tiene a su lado a Steven y a un tímido shinji

-Y son las últimas esperanzas de la humanidad...

Sarda presiona con fuerza sus dientes al ver la confianza de Misato

-¡Ya les dije que no deben tener esperanzas ya que la lluvia de sangre! ¡El imperdonable! ¡El as de espadas! ¡Está a...!

-¡Llamado estelar!

Una explosión tiene lugar en el costado derecho de sarda, el polvo que esta levanto desaparece mostrando algunas heridas en el cuerpo de sarda quien molesto observa quien le ha arrojado ese ataque

Una hermosa jovencita de la edad de pan de cabello largo y rosa peinado con dos trenzas en cada lado vistiendo un corto vestido de marinero blanco mira a sarda mientras sostiene una blanca campañilla entre sus manos

-¡Soy una aprendiz de Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Soy Sailor Chibimoon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna del futuro!

-¿Sailor chibimoon?

Sarda presiona sus puños y está a punto de arrojarse contra sailor chibimoon cuando de pronto una voz resuena en los oídos de los presentes

-¡Meteoro Pegaso!

Miles de resplandores azules cubren el fornido cuerpo de sarda los cuales son tan poderosos que lo arrojan hacia el edificio de la corporación LEX destruyendo toda la recepción

Louis Laine comienza a tomar con su cámara las imágenes de seiya vistiendo la armadura blanca de Pegaso la cual resplandece con los rayos del sol mientras su dueño mira valerosamente en dirección a donde el fornido cuerpo de sarda se ha impactado

Sarda con heridas en su fornido cuerpo comienza a salir de la destruida recepción del edificio de la corporación LEX

-¿Qué vergas pasa aquí?

-¡¿Que pasa cara de ano?! ¡¿Se te acabaron más nombres de canciones para nombrarte a ti mismo al ver que te acaban de patear el trasero una niña ñoña y un caballero?!

Sailor chibimoon mira con molestia a pan

-¡No me molestes niña gótica desaliñada!

Sarda mira a pan con odio y rápidamente se pone de pie para extender su mano con la cual está a punto de arrojarle una esfera de energía

-¡Cállate puta!

El sonido de dos palmas de manos chocando resuena entre las ruinas de la ciudad

De pronto de la sección del destruido suelo debajo del brazo de sarda una punta afilada sale de esta hiriendo el brazo de sarda imposibilitándolo de usar su ataque contra pan

-¡¿Pero qué hijos de puta paso?! ¡¿Quién se ha atrevido a cortarme?!

Sarda y los presentes en ese lugar voltean a ver hacia donde el sonido de las palmas provino pudiendo ver a alguien que ha hecho que pan se quede boquiabierta

-Profe Elrich...

El profesor Elrich se encuentra a unos metros de ellos mientras tiene sus dos manos juntas y mira a sarda a los ojos

-Ni se te ocurra volver a tocar a una persona de nuevo sarda

Sarda mira al profesor Elrich para después desaparecer con su velocidad

-¡Profesor Elrich salga de aquí esto no es la escuela!

-¡Tengo una lección de química para ese monstruo!

En el mismo instante cuando el profesor Elrich choca las palmas de sus manos, un furioso sarda aparece frente a él y es cuando una enorme bola de fuego envuelve su fornido y tatuado cuerpo

-¡Y esta comienza volviendo el aire a tu alrededor en hidrogeno!

A pesar de estar rodeado de intensas llamas de fuego que derriten las vigas de acero a su alrededor sarda sale de estas para atacar al profesor Elrich

-¡Me has hecho encabronar!

Sarda está a punto de golpear al profesor Elrich cuando el resplandor de las garras de Wolverine lo ciegan por unos instantes mismos que este aprovecha para perforar con sus garras el pecho de sarda

-¡Que decías de mis garras Maricon! ¡Tú turno hombre de lata!

Ironman sorpresivamente toma por detrás a sarda con sus manos

-¡De nuevo tú!

La armadura de ironman tiene graves daños y el casco solo cubre parte del rostro de Tony Stark

-¡Si maldito y te voy a dar un paseo que no olvidaras!

En ese momento usando todo el poder de sus propulsores ironman con sarda salen a gran velocidad hacia el cielo, la velocidad es tal que ya han roto la barrera del sonido

-¡¿Qué es lo que intentas?!

-¡¿Te agrado sarda?! ¡Ya que eso solo fue la mitad del paseo! ¡Ahora viene el final!

De pronto con una velocidad aun mayor ironman baja en picada hacia la tierra con sarda al cual arroja al suelo creando un gran cráter mientras que toda la ciudad se estremece por el impacto

Ironman aterriza a unos cuantos metros del profundo cráter mientras que Batman, pan, Gohan, Louis Laine, Misato, Steven, shinji, las dos unidades Evangelion, spiderman, sailor chibimoon, seiya y el profesor Elrich se aproximan al cráter

Pan mira a su alrededor pudiendo ver a las personas las cuales aunque son diferentes se han reunido ahí con un solo propósito

Defender el planeta y a todas las vidas que hay en esta derrotando a sarda cueste lo que cueste

Lo que le causa que se sienta como una gran egoísta ya que ella solo quiere pelear

Para morir...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5: Union

La tierra ha dejado de temblar mientras que las personas detrás del cerco policiaco y militar que hay alrededor del centro de los Ángeles intentan pasar

-¡Mi familia está allá!

-¡Mi esposa trabaja en el edificio de la corporación Lex tienen que dejarme pasar!

Los soldados y oficiales solo se remiten a ignorar y retirar a las desesperadas personas que intentan entrar al ahora destruido centro de los Ángeles por sus seres queridos que aún se encuentran ahí adentro; los soldados y oficiales de policía solo guarda silencio ya que saben que ya no pueden hacer nada por ayudarlos

Entre estas personas se encuentra un joven de cabello lacio muy recogido que peina hacia un lado de compleción regular vestido con una playera de manga corta color azul y una playera de manga larga roja debajo, un par de pantalones de mezclilla y un par de zapatos deportivos mirando con desesperación la pantalla de su IPHONE en la cual aparecen las tomas que Louis Laine está captando justo en el lugar de la batalla

Este joven intenta empujar a un soldado para abrirse paso pero el soldado es mucho más fuerte y lo arroja al suelo

-¡Quédese detrás del cerco señor!

-¡Tengo que ir allá mi madre está en ese lugar!

-Ponte en la línea chico...

El joven mira hacia atrás pudiendo ver a las miles de personas tan desesperadas como el intentando pasar el cerco militar

El joven se pone de pie mientras mira con tristeza y desesperación las imágenes de ahora un profundo cráter en el cual se han reunido once personas y dos robots que una hermosa mujer ha llamado Evangelion

Sailor chibimoon se aproxima con ironman

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, tan solo necesitaba un momento para recargar mis celdas de poder

-¡Escúchenme todos!

Todos Voltean a ver a Batman

-Seré breve e iré al punto, aunque todos poseamos grandes habilidades ninguno de los presentes podrá derrotar a sarda, ¡Excepto por el padre de esta joven!

Todos se sorprenden de las palabras de Batman quien ha señalado a Gohan como el único que puede derrotar a su enemigo en común

-Yo mismo fui testigo de su lucha y si le damos un momento para recuperar sus fuerzas podrá derrotarlo

Todos parecen guardar silencio con el plan de Batman cuando en un momento spiderman es el primero en hablar

-¡Yo le daré todo el tiempo que pueda!

-¡Yo estoy con él!

-¡Y yo y mis garras nos unimos a esa idea nene!

-¡El poder de la luna del futuro castigara a ese ser el tiempo que sea necesario!

-¡Por este mundo que daré hasta lo último de mi cosmos para detenerlo!

-¡Cuenten conmigo y mi alquimia!

-¡Los Evangelion podrán realizar esa tarea sin problemas!

Todos los presentes en ese momento han declarado estar de acuerdo con Batman, excepto pan quien guarda silencio y mira tristemente a su padre

Ella ha sentido ese sentimiento que recorre su herido cuerpo antes, es el mismo que sintió cuando todos depositaban sus esperanzas en su abuelo

En ese momento Batman mira el fondo del cráter

-¡Ahí viene todos prepárense!

Sarda con gran velocidad sale del cráter rodeado por su aura dorada

-¡Arrojara de nuevo esas esferas de energía!

-¡No se lo permitiremos! ¡Caballero!

Seiya voltea a ver a Batman

-¡Lo hare! ¡Cometa Pegaso!

Seiya con su gran cometa logra traspasar el aura de sarda dándole un golpe directo

-¡Evas disparen con todo lo que tienen a sarda ahora!

Las dos unidades le disparan con todo su armamento a sarda

Sarda en ese momento desaparece

-¡Ahora spiderman!

Spiderman mira a Batman por un instante

-Se dio cuenta de mi sentido arácnido...

Spiderman se concentra pudiendo encontrar a sarda

-¡Te encontré desgraciado! ¡Allá esta!

Spiderman señala un lugar en el cielo

-¡Ironman!

Ironman enciende los propulsores en sus metálicas botas dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia el lugar que spiderman señala

Ironman ataca a sarda usando las ondas de choque que salen de las palmas de sus manos

En ese momento sarda es golpeado directamente por los ataques de ironman

-¡Spiderman arrójale tu telaraña a ironman! ¡Wolverine ve con spiderman!

Spiderman arroja su telaraña a ironman y este la recibe mientras que Wolverine toma del hombro a spiderman

¡Ironman arroja a spiderman lo más fuerte que puedas en contra de sarda!

Ironman no pierde el tiempo y arroja tanto a spiderman como a Wolverine contra sarda

Spiderman le da una fuerte patada a sarda mientras que Wolverine hiere su fornido pecho con sus garras

-¡Ahora sailor chibimoon!

Sailor chibimoon prepara su ataque el cual inicia con una serie de hábiles movimientos coordinados que les recuerdan una coreografía musical

-¡Llamado estelar!

Una explosión tiene lugar frente a sarda hiriéndolo aún más y este se precipita al suelo

-¡Ahora profesor Elrich haga que el suelo tenga un caluroso recibimiento para él!

El profesor Elrich vuelve a chocar las palmas de sus manos

-¡Lo hare!

De pronto el lugar donde sarda está a punto de caer se llena de afiladas columnas las cuales hieren su cuerpo pero no pueden atravesarlo

Sailor chibimoon comienza a saltar de alegría

-¡Si lo logramos!

Misato se aproxima con Batman

-Vaya todo un líder... pero me pregunto que habrá debajo de la mascara

Misato rápidamente intenta quitarle la máscara a Batman pero este más rápido que ella esquiva su rápido intento de quitarle la mascara

-Solo hay un hombre que te pide que guardes distancia mujer

Misato se muestra molesta mientras que shinji sonríe un poco

De pronto varias explosiones tienen lugar en donde se encuentra sarda

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Al parecer no somos los únicos que queremos derrotar a sarda

Cientos de esferas de energía que salen de las palmas de las manos de Vegeta transformado en súper saiyajin se estrellan en el lugar donde se encuentra el cuerpo de sarda provocando violentas explosiones que solo dejan un desolado lugar

Vegeta aterriza lentamente a un lado de Batman al que mira sin mucho interés

-Bah, no son más que un montón de niños que no saben sobre las reglas del combate ¡No tienen que darle tregua a su enemigo ni un minuto!

Batman mira por un momento a vegeta solo para después voltear a ver a Gohan y a pan

-Dime, ¿tu padre ya se siente mejor?

Vegeta se molesta con Batman

-¡Como te atreves a ignorarme! ¡El hijo de KAKAROTO no lo derrotara! ¡Eso lo hare yo!

El profesor Elrich se pone a un lado de vegeta

-Señor porque no se controla un poco

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme insecto!

Sailor chibimoon se asusta un poco con la conducta de vegeta mientras spiderman, Wolverine, ironman y seiya se acercan a donde se encuentran los cinco

-¡No se aproximen insectos! ¡Sarda volverá a aparecer en cualquier momento!

-Eso ya lo sabemos, parece que alguien no tomo su medicamento para la ira

-¡Ya verás estúpido chico araña!

Batman rápidamente se pone entre vegeta y spiderman

-¡Tú no te metas en esto!

Batman señala en el lugar donde el cuerpo de sarda cayó

-No es tiempo para pelear entre nosotros

(FallenArmy-GRV)

Sarda herido comienza a levantarse mientras que Batman, vegeta, spiderman, pan, Gohan, misato, sailor chibimoon, Steven, Shinji, seiya, ironman, Wolverine, el profesor Elrich y Louis Laine quien lo graba con la cámara lo observan y se preparan de nuevo para el combate

-¿Cómo es posible esto?, ¿Cómo un grupo de maricas le puede hacerle esto a la lluvia de sangre?...

Sarda observa a todos los guerreros que le están haciendo frente; en el momento que los observa parece confundido cuando de pronto mira de reojo a su lado derecho y comienza a reír

-Tienes razón yo soy el que tiene la victoria desde el principio no ellos

Batman pone atención con esas palabras de sarda

-Parece como si hablara con alguien... ¿Pero con quién? ahí no hay nadie

Sarda voltea a ver a sus oponentes

-¡Prepárense perras ya que serán los primeros en su mundo en ver el máximo poder de un ser que puede entrar o salir de la zona neutral!

Pan y Gohan miran con intriga a sarda mientras que Batman intenta encontrar alguna pista de lo que sarda les ha dicho

-¿La zona neutral?

De pronto sarda comienza a acumular todo su poder y su cuerpo comienza a sanar para sorpresa de todos

-¡No debemos permitirle que siga sanándose!

Seiya comienza a ser rodeado por su cosmos

-¡Meteoro Pegaso!

Antes de que alguno de sus veloces golpes pueda tocarlo sarda desaparece

El sentido arácnido de spiderman ni siquiera ha comenzado cuando sarda ya está detrás de el

Sarda toma por la cabeza a spiderman arrojando fuertemente contra Wolverine los cuales son arrojados con una violenta fuerza con la que atraviesan varios metros de las ruinas que quedan de los edificios del centro de la ciudad

Batman en ese momento se arroja contra sarda sacando rápidamente dos manoplas de acero las cuales al colocarlas en sus nudillos comienzan a descargar varios voltios de energía

Los puños de Batman se impactan contra sarda pero sus golpes aunque logran desequilibrarlo no son lo suficiente fuertes para hacerlo caer

Sarda está a punto de golpear a Batman cuando este lo patea realizando una media luna; con su fuerte patada sarda cae sobre una rodilla

-¡Meteoro Pegaso!

Seiya le arroja su ataque de nuevo a sarda pero este esquiva todos sus golpes sin despegar su rodilla del suelo

-¡Se mueve más rápido que los caballeros dorados!

Sarda con su gran velocidad se arroja de espaldas contra seiya golpeándolo con su fornida espalda, seiya cae al suelo pero rápidamente se levanta para atacar de nuevo a sarda pero este gira rápidamente con su puño golpeando de nuevo; antes de que vuelva a caer al suelo sarda le arroja un poder que sale de la palma de su mano destruyendo parte de su armadura y provocando que se estrelle violentamente contra el destruido suelo revote y lo patee violentamente hasta arrojarlo a las ruinas de lo que quedan del edificio de la corporación Lex

Ironman le arroja las ondas de choque que salen de las palmas metálicas de su armadura pero sarda las atraviesa sin ninguna dificultad hasta llegar a donde él se encuentra golpeándolo tan fuerte que parte de su armadura se destruye

Vegeta expulsa todo su poder y con su gran velocidad alcanza a sarda comenzando a arrojarle una serie de ataques conformados por patadas y golpes

Sarda recibe todos estos sin siquiera pestañear

-¡El príncipe de los saiyajin te acabara!

Vegeta le arroja un poder que sale de las dos palmas de su mano pero sarda cambia el curso de este con una esfera de energía que arroja con la palma de su mano

La energía de vegeta se estrella cerca del lugar donde están spiderman y Wolverine los cuales vuelan por los cielos al ser alcanzados por la onda de expansiva de ese poder

Vegeta intenta de nuevo atacar a sarda pero este es más rápido que vegeta y le da un fuerte golpe en el rostro, antes de que vegeta sea arrojado a varios metros sarda lo toma del cabello y comienza a golpearlo repetidas ocasiones en el rostro con una serie de violentos y rápidos rodillazos, vegeta está muy herido pero a sarda no parece importarle cuando suelta su cabello y lo arroja hacia el cielo donde le lanza varios poderes que salen de su mano los cuales estallan en su ya herido cuerpo el cual es arrojado a mas altura debido a las explosiones de estas

El Evangelion doble cero toma rápidamente entre sus brazos metálicos a sarda y lo arroja a varios metros de altura donde la unidad cero dos está a punto de cortarlo con un cuchillo que tiene en sus manos

Sarda expulsa su poder haciendo que la unidad cero dos pierda el cuchillo

La unidad cero dos se transforma en un avión y viaja a gran velocidad contra sarda pero este esquiva su lluvia de poderosos disparos arrojándole varios poderes los cuales logra esquivar con una serie de movimientos evasivos los cuales consisten en viajar con una gran velocidad hacia la tierra esquivando las ruinas de lo que quedan de los edificios y después ir hacia el cielo donde tiene más espacio para maniobrar

Al realizar estas maniobras la unidad doble cero no se aleja de sarda si no que se aproxima a él hasta que en un instante ya está frente a él, en ese instante la unidad doble cero se transforma rápidamente de un avión a un robot de combate el cual toma un cuchillo progresivo de una de sus partes y está a punto de cortar con este a sarda

Sarda desaparece segundos antes de que el cuchillo llegue a tocar su piel solo para aparecer frente a la unidad doble cero la cual lo trata de golpear pero sarda sin problemas bloquea su ataque tomando fuertemente su brazo mecánico y arrojándola contra la unidad cero dos la cual la esquiva

Sarda con gran velocidad atraviesa a la unidad cero dos al realizar esta acción evasiva mientras que arroja un poder a la unidad doble cero la cual cae en picada

La unidad cero dos se estrella a pocos metros de Misato quien corre hacia esta

-¡Asuka!, ¡Steven tu ve por Rei!

Steven entiende de inmediato a Misato

-¡Considéralo hecho!

Steven corre hacia donde la unidad doble cero se estrelló mientras que Misato toma fuertemente de la mano a shinji y los dos corren hacia donde se estrelló la unidad cero dos

-¡Rápido Asuka necesitara ayuda!

A unos cuantos pasos antes de que lleguen a esta unidad sarda aparece frente a ellos, Misato rápidamente saca un 9 mm de sus ropas y le dispara en la cabeza a sarda sin herirlo

-¡Creían que me había olvidado de ustedes perras!

-¡Agáchense!

Misato y shinji se agachan dejando ver a sarda que el profesor Elrich está frente a él ahora y que está a punto de chocar las palmas de sus manos de nuevo, sarda con su gran velocidad lo detiene

-¡La clase término "profe"!

Sarda arroja al profesor Elrich contra los pilares filosos que el mismo creo destruyendo los que quedaban en pie

Misato y shinji se ponen de pie en el mismo instante que sarda voltea a verlos

-¡¿En dónde nos quedamos perras?!

Batman se pone frente a Misato y shinji mientras que sailor chibimoon se pone al lado de Batman

-¡Ayuden a esa piloto! ¡Llamado!...

Sarda con su velocidad le arrebata a sailor chibimoon la campanilla con la que realizaba su técnica arrojándosela a Batman quien la esquiva pero no esquiva el golpe de sarda que lo arroja al suelo a los pies de Louis Laine, pan y Gohan

-¡Shinji tu ve!

Sailor chibimoon junto con Misato le hacen frente ahora a sarda mientras que shinji corre hasta el lugar donde está la unidad cero dos

-Será mejor que tengas otra de esas campanillas niña porque aquí viene sarda

Con un paso tranquilo y una mirada llena de ira sarda se aproxima a ellas

Gohan está a punto de levantarse para pelear contra de sarda pero pan lo detiene

¡Sarda detente!

Tanto sarda como Misato, sailor chibimoon, pan y Gohan voltean a ver a Louis Laine quien ahora sostiene la cámara de video con una sola mano pareciendo que está a punto de dejarla caer

(TakeMyBreathAway-Berlin)

Shinji ya está sobre la unidad cero dos y se apresura en llegar a la cabina del piloto la cual no se parece en nada a las otras cabinas que ha visto antes

-¡¿Rayos y yo qué demonios se supone que haga?!

Esta cabina no parece tener alguna vista al exterior como otros aviones lo que le impide ver si la piloto está gravemente herida o algo peor

Shinji desesperado sube al fuselaje de la unidad 02 y comienza a buscar alrededor de la cabina alguna cerradura o cualquier objeto que le indique como abrirla

-¡Maldición no hay nada! ¡Nada! ¡Soy un inútil un bueno para nada!

Shinji cae de rodillas derrotado sobre la cabina de la unidad cero dos

-Nunca debí haber venido...

En esos momentos de pesimismo un cálido sentimiento recorre su cuerpo

El mismo calor que recuerda que su madre desprendía cuando lo abrazaba de niño

Shinji pone las palmas de su mano sobre la cabina de la unidad cero dos

El lugar donde las palmas de sus manos son colocadas se transforma en dos cuadrados de luz los cuales de cada una de sus esquinas sale una línea de luz la cual dibuja los límites de la cabina y esta se abre

Al abrirse la cabina un líquido color ámbar se desborda de esta; shinji sin importarle ese líquido se introduce en la cabina en la cual encuentra a una hermosa jovencita pelirroja de su edad inconsciente vistiendo un ajustado traje rojo

-Es hermosa...

Shinji mira a esa jovencita por varios segundos perdiéndose en su belleza

De pronto la maléfica risa de sarda trae a shinji de nuevo a la realidad, shinji voltea a ver qué es lo que ha pasado pudiendo ver a sarda frente a sailor chibimoon y a Misato y detrás de ellas la joven que aún no conoce su nombre, el padre de esta y a la reportera Louis Laine la cual sostiene la cámara con la que estaba grabando esta batalla con una sola mano y que está a punto de arrojar al suelo

-Ma...

Shinji rodea con sus brazos a la hermosa joven pelirroja e intenta levantarla para sacarla de la cabina pero no es tan fuerte como para sostenerla

Shinji lo único que puede hacer ahora es intentar proteger a esta jovencita abrazándola

-Ma...

Shinji mira a la jovencita pelirroja pudiendo ver que a pesar de que esta inconsciente pronuncia esas tiernas palabras

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Ma... Mama...

En esos momentos shinji aunque no la conozca hace un pacto silencioso consigo mismo

Protegerá a esta hermosa joven que ahora tiene entre sus brazos

Si es necesario hasta con su vida...

(OneMan´sCourage-ImmediateMusic)

-¿Para qué pronuncias mi nombre patética humana?

Louis Laine mira valerosamente a sarda

-Déjalos ir a todos ellos o si no...

Entre risa s sarda le responde

-¿O si no que?

-Tu función se acaba

Louis Laine se prepara para arrojar la cámara de video al suelo

La risa de sarda se detiene y mira seriamente a Louis Laine

-¿De verdad estas dispuesta a tirar ese aparato si no los dejo ir?

-Sí.

-Perra maldita, ¿Cómo te atreves a chantajearme? ¡A mí la lluvia de sangre!

-¡Sí! ¡S! ¡Sí! Al imperdonable eso ya lo hemos escuchado ahora si los dejas ir te propongo que yo filmare toda la destrucción que provoques, después de todo los podrás matar en otro momento y tú lo que quieres es que todo el mundo se llene de terror y tú sabes que si rechazas mi propuesta no tendrás el terror que tu quisieras

-Tu vida por la de esos desconocidos... ¿estás segura de que ese sacrificio vale la pena?

-Ellos sacrificaron mucho no solo por mí, sino también por muchas personas; no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ellos luchan

Sarda mira directamente a los ojos a Louis Laine

-No hay trato...

Sarda desaparece, Louis Laine arroja la cámara de video al suelo pero sarda con su increíble velocidad la toma antes de que esta toque el suelo; ahora sarda esta frente a Louis Laine quien lo mira con terror, sabe que su final ya está cerca, ese monstro la matara

La pantalla del Iphone del joven de cabello lacio peinado de lado y compleción regular frente al cerco de la policía muestra como la cámara ha sido tomada por la mano de sarda

Aunque no puede ver lo que está ocurriendo con sarda o con Louis Laine el joven puede escuchar como a varios kilómetros de donde él se encuentra el puño de sarda se está cerrando para golpearla

Es entonces cuando este rompe su IPHONE al cerrar sus puños con fuerza al ser presa de una gran furia e instantáneamente desaparecer

En ese mismo instante algo que viaja a mucha velocidad se abre paso en el cerco de la policía y ejército, su velocidad es tal que varias patrullas de policía y algunos tanques salen volando como si fueran bolsas de plástico

(WithGreatPower-ImmediateMusic)

El puño de Sarda ya está a pocos milímetros del rostro de Louis Laine quien ni siquiera puede cerrar sus ojos por la velocidad de sarda cuando de pronto sarda recibe un golpe tan fuerte en el rostro que este sale prácticamente disparado a varios kilómetros fuera de la ciudad hasta acabar en el océano creando una gran explosión de agua

Batman, Misato, shinji, Louis Laine e inclusive pan y Gohan se sorprenden de la fuerza del joven de cabello lacio peinado de lado y compleción regular que ahora está frente a ellos

-¿Quién es él?

-¡Jasón!

El joven voltea a ver a Louis Laine a quien le sonríe un poco antes de caer desmayado sobre el destruido suelo

Louis Laine corre hacia el joven inconsciente el cual al llegar a donde este se encuentra lo toma entre sus brazos

Batman a pesar de sus heridas se levanta y se aproxima con Louis Laine

-Ese su hijo ¿no es verdad señora Laine?

-Si... él es mi hijo Jasón

Batman voltea a ver la destrucción que el golpe de Jasón provoco

-¿Puedo preguntarle quien es el padre?

-Pero que pregunta él es hijo de Richard White

-¡Es un hijo de puta!

Sarda con varias heridas en su cuerpo ocasionadas por el golpe de Jasón mira con odio a este que se encuentra inconsciente en los brazos de su madre

-¡Acabare con este mundo de una vez por todas!

(Ikki´sTheme-SaintSeiyaOSTII)

Sarda está a punto de acumular todo su poder cuando Gohan con gran velocidad lo aprisiona entre sus brazos

-¡Que carajos! ¡¿Pero qué haces Nerd?!

-Lo único que me queda para detenerte...

Sarda trata de quitarse de encima a Gohan pero no puede; sus brazos le aplican un fuerte candado mientras que sus piernas bloquean a las suyas para que no pueda moverse

-¡Estallar conmigo solo destruirá este planeta! ¡Y no lo harás ya que lo que quieres es salvarlo!

Batman, Misato, shinji, Louis Laine se sorprenden de las palabras de sarda mientras que pan cae al suelo sobre sus manos y rodillas con gran tristeza en su mirada

-Tienes razón si hago explosión no solo destruiré este planeta con mi poder si no también toda una galaxia

-¡Entonces deja ya de llamar la atención Nerd y suéltame para que pueda matarte y a todo este mundo!

-Aun no termino sarda

-¿Qué?

-Mi padre poseía una técnica llamada tele transportación con la cual podía ir a cualquier lugar del universo con solo captar la presencia de alguien ahí

-Será lo mismo matarías a toda una galaxia solo para vencerme ¿podrás vivir con ello en tu conciencia reina Nerd?

-Yo la perfeccione

-¡¿Qué?!

-Puedo ir a cualquier parte del universo solo teniendo una buena imagen en mi mente del lugar en donde tengo que estar como por ejemplo una de las miles de inhabitadas galaxia que el HUBBLE ha localizado; si hago explosión con todo mi poder estoy seguro que te acabare

Sarda intenta con más fuerza quitarse de encima a Gohan sin conseguirlo mientras que este voltea a ver a pan quien ha comenzado a llorar

-¡No papa! ¡No lo hagas por favor! ¡No desperdicies tu vida como lo hizo el abuelo por este mundo y gente de mierda! ¡No lo hagas te necesito por favor!

En unos breves segundos la mirada de Gohan al ver a su hija se torna en una mirada llena de comprensión

-Pan... siempre fuiste mi mayor orgullo...

Gohan y sarda desaparecen

Spiderman, Wolverine, el profesor Elrich, seiya, ironman, sailor chibimoon, Steven quien tiene sobre sus manos a una hermosa jovencita de cabello corto azul que viste un ajustado traje blanco aun teniendo graves heridas en sus cuerpos guardan un momento de silencio junto con Batman, Louis Laine, Misato y shinji al ver el sacrificio que ha realizado Gohan

Pan comienza a llorar del dolor al ver que ha perdido a su padre y golpea con fuerza el destruido suelo destruyéndolo más con su puño

-¡Maldición! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡¿Papa porque?!

(Chopperhead-Twostepsfromhell)

-No te preocupes perra pronto estarán todos con él para preguntarle

Pan junto con Batman, Louis Laine, Misato, shinji, Steven, spiderman, seiya, Wolverine, ironman, sailor chibimoon y el profesor Elrich miran incrédulos que sarda ha regresado sin ninguna herida justo en el mismo lugar donde desapareció después de ser tele transportado por Gohan

-¡No! ¡No es posible tu deberías haber!

-¿Muerto?, ¡Por favor yo no podría morir con esa explosión tan marica! ¡Solo yo podre acabar con mi vida ya que desprecio toda la vida en el universo una vez que acabe con toda la vida existente!

Sarda comienza a reír

-Es el fin, ni siquiera con una explosión que destruyó una galaxia sarda fue derrotado

Batman no se había sentido tan impotente desde la vez que no pudo salvar a sus padres

Wolverine prepara sus garras mientras que los demás se preparan para pelear con sus últimas energías

(LapisPhilosophorum-FMABHOST)

Entre la risa de sarda pan comienza a recordar todos los momentos que vivió junto con su padre y su tío, las aventuras que vivió con Trunks y su abuelo

Cuando todo parecía perdido un sorprendente poder comienza a ser expulsado

Ese poder es tan inmenso que interrumpe al mismo sarda haciendo que voltee a ver lo que sucede pudiendo ver que pan está siendo cubierta por una poderosa aura azul la cual ha comenzado a oscurecer los cielos

Dentro de esa aura el cuerpo adolescente de pan comienza a transformarse en el de una hermosa mujer

A unos cuantos metros de donde se encuentra pan un herido vegeta mira lo que está sucediendo totalmente sorprendido

-No es posible... ella también...

El cielo vuelve a ser iluminado por el sol, el cual ilumina a pan que se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado con las puntas rojas rodeada por una poderosa aura azul, sus ojos son tan agresivos que hacen temblar al mismo sarda

Al encontrarse sus dos miradas las ruinas, la tierra, el cielo, el tiempo parecen desaparecer para ser sustituidos por un espacio en blanco

En ese mismo instante el profesor Elrich puede ver algo que lo perturba

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es la puerta!

Batman voltea a ver al profesor Elrich

-¿Qué? ¿De qué puerta habla?

El profesor Elrich a pesar de sus heridas señala rápidamente hacia una gigantesca entrada la cual tiene tallado en su marco y su frente figuras de hombres y mujeres en agonía mientras que en la parte de arriba hay un gigantesco ojo tallado que ha aparecido frente a pan

-¡Pan no entres en esa puerta!

Pan con una sorprendente velocidad así como una desenfrenada furia se arroja hacia la puerta la cual se abre de par a par

En ese instante tanto pan como la puerta desaparecen

-¡Pudo abrir la puerta!

Antes de que los desesperados ojos de sarda puedan continuar buscándola su mirada se llena de asombro al ver la entrada aparecer frente a el

Las puertas de la entrada se abren con una tremenda velocidad y por estas emerge Pan quien arroja su puño lleno de furia contra el abdomen de sarda

Sarda logra tomar el furioso puño de pan con su mano derecha pero la fuerza de pan empuja su puño con todo y su mano derecha hacia su tatuado abdomen atravesándolo

Lleno de asombro el profesor Elrich observa esta sangrienta escena y como la tierra, el cielo y hasta el mismo tiempo parecen regresar a la normalidad como si el espacio blanco y la entrada jamás hubieran aparecido

-Ella entro... y logro salir con su cuerpo entero

Herido de muerte Sarda cae al suelo de rodillas mientras mira incrédulo a pan frente a él y como ha comenzado a retirar su puño de su tatuado abdomen

Al retirar su puño del tatuado abdomen de sarda este observa incrédulo a algunos de sus intestinos comenzar a salir por la abertura que el golpe de pan ocasiono en su cuerpo así como también observar el muñón que ha quedado de su brazo derecho después de que su mano fuera arrancada e insertada dentro de su abdomen por la fuerza del golpe de pan

-Ella pudo... ¡ella pudo entrar a la zona neutral!...

La madura y atractiva figura del cuerpo de Pan comienza a sufrir una trasformación la cual comienza al desaparecer su aura azul y al disminuir su tamaño y cabello hasta regresar a tener el cuerpo de una adolescente

Una adolescente la cual pierde el conocimiento y se proyecta hacia el suelo

Sin perder ni un segundo el profesor Elrich corre hacia pan logrando evitar su caída al derruido concreto mientras sarda observa ese acontecimiento

-¿Cómo fue posible? ¡Se suponía que yo acabaría con mi vida!

Desesperado sarda voltea a ver a su derecha

-¡Por favor cuarto sálvame! ¡Sabes que aun puedo ser útil! ¡Aún les pudo ser útil!

Batman mira con atención esa desesperada acción de sarda cuando en ese momento un hombre que tiene los ojos cerrados, sus brazos cruzados, portando una armadura de legionario romano hecha de un metal oscuro el cual no refleja los rayos del sol y una capa de color negro aparece a la derecha de sarda

Misato, shinji, Steven, seiya, Wolverine, spiderman, sailor chibimoon, ironman, el profesor Elrich, Louis Laine y Batman miran a este soldado romano

En especial Batman ya que sus instintos le dicen que la lucha al derrotar a sarda no ha terminado o que está a punto de comenzar

Si no que está a punto de ponerse peor...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6: El mensaje

En una casa de los suburbios de la ciudad de Tokio serena se apura en empacar sus cosas dentro una maleta

Entre sus cosas toma el prisma lunar que tenía dentro de un cajón, el cual mira seriamente

-Es deber de una sailor scout acabar con el mal de este mundo

-¡Serena! ¡Ven pronto!

Serena se apura en responder al llamado de Darién quien ya tiene su maleta lista en su mano pero algo que transmite la televisión de la sala lo ha detenido

Serena puede ver que la televisión está transmitiendo las imágenes de sarda el cual tiene un gran agujero en su abdomen y ahora esta moribundo sobre sus rodillas en el suelo

Pero esa imagen no le causa tanta sorpresa como la que mira a continuación

-¡Es Rini!

Entre los guerreros que se unieron contra sarda serena puede ver a la herida Rini la cual tiene una mirada llena de miedo

-¿Pero qué es lo que sucede ahí Darién?

Serena rápidamente mira en dirección donde Rini está mirando encontrando que al lado del moribundo sarda se encuentra un serio hombre cruzado de brazos vistiendo una armadura de legionario romano la cual está hecha de un material oscuro el cual no refleja los rayos del sol

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Lo conoces acaso Darién?

-No, pero puedo sentir que tiene una gran maldad emanando a su alrededor

-Hija mía ten cuidado...

(RequiemForTheBrigadierGeneral-FMABrotherhoodOST)

La pantalla de la cámara de video que la reportera Louis Laine trato de arrojar al suelo ahora está en manos de Misato quien ha comenzado a grabar las imágenes del moribundo sarda y a su derecha el hombre con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados portando una armadura de un antiguo legionario romano, imágenes que ahora están siendo vistas en la mayoría de pantallas de televisión en el mundo

El juicio de Misato al ver estas imágenes le dice que tiene que apagar la cámara; que la gente no se tiene que enterar de esto; que se trata de información clasificada

Pero algo en su interior le dice que no debe de apagarla, que la gente se tiene que enterar de esto, sobre el dolor y el sacrificio de las personas que se enfrentaron contra sarda, tuvieron que sufrir

-¡Cuarto ayúdame! ¡Tú sabes que les puedo ser útil a ti y a la DIVINITAS CONDITIONIS! ¡Tú lo sabes puedo destruir más mundos! ¡Enviarles más almas!

El soldado romano al que sarda llama cuarto voltea a verlo mientras abre sus ojos lentamente para mirar con estos al moribundo sarda

Su sola mirada basta para hacer que sarda guarde silencio

-Ciertamente aun puedes sernos útil sarda

-¡Oh sí! ¡Matare a los que me digas cuarto!

-Siendo combustible claro...

La imagen de terror en el rostro de sarda al haber escuchado esas palabras será una imagen que los que se encuentran presentes en ese sitio jamás podrán olvidar ya que en el siguiente instante su cuerpo se convierte en una flama azul la cual se extingue tan rápido como apareció

Vegeta se ha quedado boquiabierto al ver tal escena

-Acabo con sarda en un instante ni siquiera pude ver como lo hizo

Cuarto mira de reojo hacia la dirección donde se encuentra vegeta

-Velocidad... que patética mente tienes príncipe de los saiyajin al pensar que yo aún requiero de ese estado físico para acabar con mis oponentes

Vegeta se sorprende

-¡Él puede leer las mentes!

Batman a pesar de sus heridas da un paso al frente

-¡¿Dime quien eres tú?!

Cuarto sin mucho interés observa ahora a Batman, Louis Laine que tiene entre sus brazos a su hijo Jasón, a la inconsciente pan al cuidado ahora del profesor Elrich, a Misato quien lo graba con una cámara de video, Shinji dentro del Evangelion cero dos junto a la hermosa piloto, a Steven quien tiene en sus Brazos a la piloto llamada Rei, Wolverine, spiderman, sailor chibimoon, seiya y ironman

-Humano... hablas como si tuviera que decirles algo o si acaso tuviera que escucharlos

Sailor chibimoon se pone a un lado de Batman a pesar de sus heridas

-¡No entiendo nada! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿De dónde vienes?! ¡¿Por qué nos haces esto?!

Sailor chibimoon con lágrimas en sus ojos mira con desesperación a cuarto mientras que Batman a su lado lo mira seriamente

-No desesperes más pequeña, ya que terminare con todo el dolor que ahora los agobia...

De pronto los cielos comienzan a oscurecerse ya que el mismo sol ha comenzado a dejar de brillar mientras comienza a morir poco a poco, todo el planeta comienza a temblar, los océanos comienzan a inundar las ciudades costeras mientras que cientos de animales marinos aparecen en su superficie muertos

Batman quiere arrojarle alguna de sus bombas o cualquier artefacto de su cinturón pero no puede conseguirlo, una fuerza un poder indescriptible no se lo permite

El profesor Elrich intenta por todos los medios chocar las palmas de sus manos pero no puede, Wolverine con todas sus fuerzas intenta moverse sin conseguirlo, seiya jamás había sentido un cosmos tan enorme ni siquiera con los dioses con los que antes se había batido, la armadura de ironman está en muy mal estado pero a pesar de eso Tony Stark intenta atacar a Cuarto sin lograr que alguna de sus armas funcione

Spiderman cae de rodillas al suelo

-Perdóname tío he fallado

Steven con Rei en sus brazos observa a cuarto

-Jasmine... Hijo... pronto estaré con ustedes

Louis Laine abraza con fuerza a su hijo mientras este sigue inconsciente

-Jasón gracias por haberme salvado de sarda en ese momento, pero al parecer todo ha terminado

En ese momento una palabra escapa de los labios de Jasón

-No...

De repente cuando el sol estaba a punto de morir y cubrir con oscuridad a todo el mundo este recobra su energía y comienza a iluminar de nuevo a todo el planeta con sus cálidos rayos mientras que la tierra deja de temblar y los océanos se calman

Batman como sailor chibimoon, Wolverine, spiderman, el profesor Elrich, ironman y seiya pueden sentir que sus deseos de pelear han regresado

-¡No te permitiré acabar con esta realidad cuarto!

(Angel-Escaflowne-LoversOnlyOST)

Tanto Batman como sailor chibimoon, Wolverine, Misato, Steven, Shinji, Louis Laine spiderman, el profesor Elrich, ironman y seiya voltean a ver quién le ha dicho tan valientes palabras a cuarto pudiendo ver en el cielo sobre ellos un hombre de rubios cabellos largos que caen hasta sus hombros vistiendo una blanca armadura la cual tiene algunas grietas, empuñando una espada con una hoja que resplandece tanto como si esta estuviera hecha de una poderosa luz blanca y que posee un par de alas blancas en su espalda las cuales se extienden resplandeciendo con la misma luz

-¡Ya que esta realidad ahora está bajo mi cuidado!

Sailor chibimoon no puede creer lo que está en cielo pero sus ojos no le mienten

-Un ángel... ¡Él es un ángel!

Wolverine se ha quedado boquiabierto al ver a este ángel que aterriza suavemente a su lado y el cual empuña su espada resplandeciente hacia donde esta cuarto

-¡Y si no estás de acuerdo podemos arreglarlo en la zona neutral!

Una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en el rostro de cuarto en ese momento

-Entonces se ha decidido darle otra oportunidad a esta realidad, Yo no me rendiré tan fácil Gabriel

Batman escucha con interés las palabras que cuarto acaba de decir

-Gabriel... ¿El arcángel Gabriel?

Gabriel sigue apuntando con su espada a cuarto y lo mira directamente a los ojos

-Retírate cuarto...

Cuarto en ese momento comienza a desaparecer

-Nos veremos de nuevo Gabriel

Cuando su rostro está a punto de desaparecer cuarto mira a la inconsciente pan y a Jasón

-También los volveré a ver a ustedes más pronto de lo que se imaginan...

Cuarto desaparece por completo

Un segundo después Gabriel cae sobre su rodilla izquierda al destruido suelo donde antes estaba de pie mientras se apoya sobre su espada la cual clava en la tierra

Sailor chibimoon al ver esto corre en su ayuda

-¡Ángel!

Las alas de Gabriel comienzan a caer y a dejar de brillar mientras que este luce muy exhausto

-¿Estás bien ángel?

Gabriel mira a sailor chibimoon preocupada por él y este le sonríe dulcemente

-Gracias sailor chibimoon por tu preocupación pero mi tiempo en esta realidad es muy corto, tengo que darme prisa... ¡Misato!

Misato no sabe si sorprenderse que ese hombre sepa su nombre o no pero rápidamente la idea de que no tiene que estar pensando eso después de haber visto lo que sucedió esta tarde hace que ya no dude mas

-¿Si?

-Por favor ven aquí y trae esa cámara... los seres de este mundo tienen que saber...

Misato se apresura en ir con Gabriel

-Por favor enfoque la cámara en mi tengo un mensaje que darles a todas las personas las cuales sé que están mirando ese aparato que crearon llamado televisión

-Ah, sí, eso intentare pero no soy camarógrafa

(Arcadia-YokoKanno)

Misato enfoca a Gabriel quien ahora está siendo visto en millones de televisores

-Seres humanos de esta realidad, como algunos de ustedes deben de estar pensando ahora les diré que es verdad, yo soy al que en sus sagradas escrituras le dan el nombre del arcángel Gabriel... es cierto que en estas escrituras los protegía contra amenazas, pero la única verdad es que ya no puedo hacerlo

Todo el mundo parece aguantar la respiración por un segundo al escuchar esa noticia

Wolverine enciende un habano

-¿A qué se debe? ¿No te han dado tu angelical cheque?

-Supongo que tienes razón Logan, debería explicarles desde el principio, antes de que mismo tiempo o la realidad fueran creadas existió la luz y la oscuridad; esta luz tenía la capacidad de crear, creo una infinidad de mundos y seres para que vivieran en estos creándolos a partir de su resplandor, una parte la cual ustedes han nombrado de muchas formas, alma, CHI, potencial de acción, energía física o química, pero la cual les confiere la más maravillosa capacidad: el libre albedrio el cual les permite elegir entre odiar o perdonar, crear o destruir, amar o ser amados...

Gabriel mira tristemente hacia el cielo

-Pero mientras que la luz creaba maravillosos mundos y seres para que los habitaran la oscuridad solo se dedicaba a invadir a estos mundos y a estos seres para que solo hubiera muerte y destrucción y algún día cubrirlo todo con su oscuridad... la misma luz decidió entonces crear un ejército de seres que nacerían de su mismo resplandor, los cuales ustedes llaman Ángeles; nosotros que somos tan antiguos como la misma luz aceptamos nuestro deber y juramos proteger cada creación de la luz y a la luz misma... pero la oscuridad solo aguardo, aguardo para acertar su golpe más terrible... corromper a uno de los Ángeles más fuertes que la luz había creado, su más fuerte guerrero, su ángel más perfecto, el que ustedes conocen como Lucifer... quien formo una revuelta corrompiendo a otros Ángeles para formar un ejército al servicio de la oscuridad y destruir a la luz

La capa de Batman comienza a agitarse con un frio viento que sopla en ese momento

-Sí, el libro del génesis habla acerca de esa guerra y de cómo Lucifer fue expulsado a los infiernos junto con otros Ángeles, para serte sincero jamás creí que escucharía esas palabras de un ángel, pero aun no nos has explicado a que se refería sarda en ser más útil al infierno, a cuarto diciendo que se volvería combustible o él porque ya no puedes luchar por nosotros

La mirada en Gabriel comienza a decaer melancólicamente

-El infierno es un lugar real, una realidad, una dimensión o un plano el cual no puede ser explicado con sus reglas de tiempo o espacio, un lugar donde la oscuridad vigila y controla a su voluntad a cualquier ser que acepte su oscuridad en su interior los cuales al paso de las eras han sido incontables... pero ahora que la guerra ha comenzado la oscuridad utiliza a generales de su ejército para reclutar a seres poderosos y corruptos de poder de otras realidades

-Uno de esos generales de los que hablas es ese hombre llamado Cuarto ¿No es así?

El silencio de Gabriel basta para responderle a Batman mientras que el profesor Elrich mira seriamente al silencioso Gabriel

-Un general... su vestimenta fácilmente puede ser reconocida como la armadura de un centurión de un imperio que hace siglos cayó, ¿Por qué un hombre de esa época es el general?

-El mal puro en los seres que la luz creo es realmente raro y por ello la oscuridad decidió sacarle provecho creando poderosos seres formados con la maldad pura de cada ser que la luz ha creado dándoles el rango de los generales de su ejército, es por ello que cuarto viste una armadura de ese imperio que hace siglos cayo ya que algunos de los perversos hombres que formaban parte de este y otros imperios malignos han formado su cuerpo y su gran poder el cual no solo utilizan para diezmar al ejercito de la luz con este; también les permite recorrer los millones de mundos creados por la luz en busca de poderosos seres corrompiéndolos para que sirvan a la oscuridad

Tony Stark se aproxima con el arcángel Gabriel a pesar de que su armadura está en muy malas condiciones

-Entonces estos generales tienen la misión de buscar en todas las realidades seres poderosos con un "alma" fácil de corromper, como por ejemplo sarda para que sirvan a su ejército

Gabriel interrumpe a Tony Stark

-Sí, y el cual era uno de sus aliados de menor rango

Todos los presentes al escuchar eso no pueden creer las palabras de Gabriel

Steven mira a la herida jovencita en sus manos

-¿Que ese monstruo que derroto a todos esos guerreros tan fuertes era de menor rango?... No... ¡tienes que estar mal!

-¡¿Que esa bolsa de esteroides era de rango menor?! ¡Tienes que tener mal tu cerebro emplumado amigo!

El profesor Elrich suspira

-Aunque no nos agrade la idea si esas palabras son verdad entonces no podremos hacer nada encontrar de otros seres de mayor rango en ese infernal ejército o contra sus generales

El tímido Shinji mira con tristeza el reflejo de su rostro al lado del rostro de la joven piloto en el líquido color ámbar que hay dentro de la cabina en la que están

Batman mira a los ojos al arcángel Gabriel

-¡Gabriel! ¡Aun no has respondido por completo mi pregunta! ¡¿Dime a que se refería cuarto en decirle a sarda que sería combustible?!

Gabriel levanta su mirada para ahora observar con tristeza directamente a la cámara la cual Misato sostiene y ha comenzado a temblar un poco esperando la respuesta la cual sabe que no va a ser una buena noticia

Los ojos de las millones de personas que ahora se encuentran mirando la transmisión miran con mucha atención al arcángel, las familias se juntan alrededor de la televisión, los líderes del mundo miran con seriedad la mirada de Gabriel, Lex Luthor desde su yate mira estas imágenes acompañado de su hermosa chofer, serena y Darién se toman de la mano, las personas en la calle sin importarles su procedencia o raza se juntan para observar y escuchar las palabras que está a punto de pronunciar

-El infierno, sus infernales hordas y máquinas de guerra necesitan combustible, y lamentablemente se han dado cuenta que no existe mejor combustible que el de las almas de los seres que la luz creo... al morir su alma se convertirá en combustible que ardera y le dará impulso a la maquinaria de guerra y a las infernales hordas las cuales son conformadas por horripilantes seres que no poseen una alma propia y solo la fuerza de otras almas puede darles vida y un gran poder

Todo el mundo no puede creer lo que ha escuchado

Sailor chibimoon se sorprende y repugna con la noticia

-¡Quieres decir que los que mueran serán combustible y arderán por siempre!

Spiderman también no puede creer lo que ha escuchado

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Que le paso a todo eso de seguir los mandamientos y si eres bueno iras al cielo!

-Esas reglas eran aplicadas para cada realidad que la luz creo pero hace poco los oscuros ejércitos del infierno nos vencieron en ese frente... la luz ya no posee más el control del destino de las almas... todas son combustible usados por esos demonios para hacerlos más fuertes

Sailor chibimoon comienza a llorar mientras que Batman cierra sus ojos con tristeza

-Ustedes merecían saberlo...

-¡No pongan esa cara!

(Strangers-YokoKanno)

Batman, sailor chibimoon, Wolverine, Louis Laine, Misato, Shinji, Steven, ironman, el profesor Elrich y spiderman voltean a ver a seiya el cual a pesar de tener graves heridas en su cuerpo está de pie y los mira con valor

-¡A puesto mi vida a que Gabriel no solo nos trae esa noticia! ¡A los Ángeles se les conoce por sus mensajes de fe y esperanza y estoy seguro que este mensaje no es la excepción!

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en el rostro del arcángel Gabriel

-Tienes razón caballero Pegaso, la esperanza en mi mensaje es que en los seres como ustedes la luz que tienen dentro también puede darles un gran poder, un gran poder como el cual fueron capaces de ver el día de hoy en todas las personas que se enfrentaron contra ese enviado del infierno, no solo con su fuerza si no también con su pasión, amistad, conocimiento y ese poder de la luz es la que el infierno y todas sus hordas más temen

Gabriel comienza a levantarse con dificultad del suelo

-Mi tiempo aquí se ha agotado ya que no puedo dejar mucho tiempo mi frente en la batalla... Seres humanos de esta realidad ya solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el infierno logre destruir el frente que otros Ángeles y yo hemos creado y lleguen a su realidad, pero no desesperen ya que cuentan con guerreros poderosos en esta los cuales los ayudaran

Las alas del arcángel Gabriel se extienden y este comienza a elevarse al cielo mientras comienza a desaparecer en la luz del sol

-No desesperen en esta batalla o en estos tiempos tengan valor, ¡Valor seres humanos!

El arcángel Gabriel desaparece mientras Batman, Sailor chibimoon, Wolverine, seiya, Louis Laine, Misato quien lo sigue grabando con la cámara, shinji, Steven, ironman, el profesor Elrich y spiderman lo observan

-Estamos solos...

Sailor chibimoon mira con decepción a la destruida tierra donde esta cuando la mano de ironman se pone en su hombro

-Sola no, todos pelearemos para salvar a este mundo

Seiya se aproxima con ellos mientras puede ver en la mirada de Tony Stark un gran valor el cual le hace recordar la mirada de sus compañeros

Wolverine guarda sus garras de nuevo dentro de sus manos y apaga su habano

-Aunque ese ángel oculta algo... no puedo permitir que esos maricas del infierno conviertan la tierra en su gasolinera

Spiderman voltea a ver a Wolverine quien le sonríe

-No me permitirían fumar...

-No eres el único que sospecha de ese ángel

Wolverine rápidamente voltea a ver a su lado izquierdo de dónde provino la sombría voz de Batman pero este ha desaparecido así como su olor

Spiderman mira al cielo

-Tío ben... tal vez te falle pero no volverá a pasar no permitiré que nadie más muera

Misato apaga la cámara de video la cual pone en el suelo solo para mirar confiada a Sailor chibimoon, Wolverine, seiya, Louis Laine con su hijo Jasón inconsciente en sus brazos, shinji, Steven, ironman, el profesor Elrich atendiendo a pan quien continua inconsciente y a spiderman

-Veo que todos ustedes ya han tomado una decisión... pero será mucho más fácil si se ponen sobre sus rodillas y ponen sus manos en la cabeza...

(Dope-Debonaire)

Sailor chibimoon no comprende lo que ha dicho Misato si no es cuando en ese momento varios helicópteros así como tanques y muchos soldados salen de las ruinas y los rodean

Spiderman arroja una de sus telarañas para intentar escapar pero Misato rápidamente le dispara a está impidiéndole escapar

Los soldados rápidamente toman a spiderman bajo custodia

Ironman, sailor chibimoon, seiya y vegeta están demasiado heridos como para intentar pelear o escapar, vegeta al saber esto tiene más herido su orgullo que su mismo cuerpo

Wolverine deja inconsciente a varios de los soldados que lo intentan someter pero Misato en ese momento toma a sailor chibimoon como rehén

-¡Hey logan!

Wolverine mira lo que ha hecho Misato y está a punto de atacarla pero esta apunta a la cabeza de sailor chibimoon con su arma deteniéndose en ese momento

-Será mejor que seas un buen perrito y nos acompañes

-Lo siento preciosa pero esa niña no me interesa

Misato le quita el seguro al arma que tiene en la cabeza de sailor chibimoon

-¿De verdad?

Wolverine mira con odio a Misato

-Te conozco arma X y si nos acompañas tal vez te diga más de tu pasado

Las garras de Wolverine vuelven a sus manos y este se pone de rodillas y con las manos en su nuca

Misato deja ir a sailor chibimoon y los soldados rápidamente arrestan a Wolverine a quien sailor chibimoon mira tristemente

-Lo siento...

-Me estoy ablandando...

Misato se dirige ahora con uno de los soldados

-¡Soldado! ¡¿Dónde está Batman?!

-¡Señor solo estaban estos sospechosos cuando llegamos!

-¡Maldito logro escapar!... pero nos volveremos a encontrar

-¡Señor hay un civil y un hombre que se ha identificado como piloto que han podido abrir las unidades y!

-Si eso ya lo sé, llévenlos a la base de S.H.I.E.L.D junto con los otros prisioneros con prioridad de seguridad DEFCON 1

Misato mira como los soldados ponen dentro de un helicóptero de carga a Steven, Shinji, Louis Laine, spiderman, vegeta, ironman, sailor chibimoon, Wolverine, seiya y a Jasón y pan en dos camillas aun inconscientes

-No quiero que alguno de esos se escape sin hacerles un interrogatorio completo, no ahora que todos nuestros miedos están a punto de ser puestos a prueba con la batalla más grande que debemos de luchar

El helicóptero que lleva a pan y a los demás se eleva en los aires mientras que es escoltado por una gran cantidad de helicópteros de combate y aviones caza de última generación

(Power-KanyeWest)

En una elegante habitación del yate del millonario Lex Luthor este termina su copa de elegante vino mientras que la figura de su hermosa chofer se refleja en está mostrándola con su seria actitud y firmeza junto a la puerta de la habitación la cual abre para que Lex Luthor pueda salir

-¿Ya está listo todo Mercy?

-Estamos a punto de llegar al puerto de san Francisco y su jet privado ya lo espera para su viaje señor Luthor

Lex Luthor comienza a ponerse un par de costosos lentes de sol

-Ya es hora de que este mundo conozca a su verdadero salvador...

Lex Luthor sale de su habitación mientras su hermosa chofer cierra la puerta


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7: Desenfreno

(Mas-Kynky)

Noticias CBS de la tarde

-Hoy a las 3:45 hora del este, un ser auto nombrado como sarda llego a la ciudad de los Ángeles la cual con su inexplicable poder destruyo; las cifras de heridos ya han superado los 25 mil mientras que se ha especulado que las muertes por este ataque pueden llegar a más de 50 mil en lo que fuentes del gobierno llaman el peor desastre en la nación y han ordenado el toque de queda así como el estado de DEFCON 1 el cual hasta el día de hoy jamás se había alcanzado

Noticias CNN

-Mi nombre es sarda para todos aquellos maricas que no saben que es lo que le está pasando a esta ciudad yo soy el responsable de este ataque

-Esas fueron las palabras del sanguinario ser llamado sarda el cual al ser poseedor de un inexplicable así como tremendo poder destruyo la ciudad de los Ángeles la cual ahora no es más que ruinas, cientos de miles de ciudadanos están sin hogar, muchos otros han perdido a seres queridos en este el que fuera el primer ataque de lo que muchos han llamado alrededor del mundo el Armagedón

Noticias TELEMUNDO

-Aquí Adrián Macías desde el centro de Miami donde miles de personas han comenzado a hacer compras de emergencia, no solo aquí reportes desde otras localidades nos han dicho que tanto Miami como otras ciudades del mundo están siendo prácticamente saqueadas por personas desesperadas las cuales después de haber recibido el mensaje del arcángel Gabriel se preparan para lo que han llamado el fin del mundo

OPRAH WINFREY SHOW:

-El tema de hoy es el temor al fin del mundo

JAY LENO SHOW

-Las imágenes del día de hoy fueron perturbadoras, pero no tan perturbadoras al saber que en el infierno el precio de combustible es como para matar

Guerra de chistes

-¡Ahora si a coger y a chupar que el mundo se va a acabar!

(DecisiveBattle-EvangelionOST1)

El presidente de los estados unidos apaga el televisor que está en el salón oval de la casa blanca la cual está llena por varios generales de las fuerzas armadas de ese país

Sentados en el sillón de la sala se encuentran un hombre y una mujer con ropas de civiles; el hombre se trata de un hombre de cabello corto, barba delineada, gafas un poco oscurecidas, vistiendo un elegante traje negro. A su lado se encuentra una hermosa mujer rubia de cabello corto el cual llega un poco debajo de su nuca, viste una bata blanca y debajo de este un corto vestido azul el cual muestra sus sensuales piernas

Barak Obama se sienta en la silla detrás del escritorio de la habitación mirando seriamente su reflejo en la pantalla de televisión que acaba de apagar

-Solo ha pasado una hora y el mundo ya es un pandemónium

Uno de los generales se aproxima a su derecha

-Tienen miedo señor presidente

Barak Obama mira a este general

-Yo también general Hunter, pero en estos momentos está pasando algo mucho más importante que ser presa de este miedo... Gabriel ha dicho que la pelea por este mundo pronto será librada y lo único que sabemos del enemigo que nos va a atacar es lo que un libro de más de mil años de antigüedad nos menciona

-Comprendo su impotencia señor presidente pero la fuerza aérea se preparó para estos casos, ¿no es verdad señor Ikari?

El hombre de cabello corto y barba delineada se pone de pie junto con la hermosa mujer que estaba sentada a su derecha

-Señor presidente, le presento a dos de nuestros mejores científicos Gendo Ikari y a su ayudante la señorita Ritsuko Akagi los cuales hace quince años comenzaron con el proyecto EVA

Barak Obama observa a Gendo y a Ritsuko

-Sí, recuerdo haber leído el informe de ese proyecto

-Le ahorrare tiempo señor presidente los dos robots que vio peleando contra sarda son las unidades EVA

-Pero el general Hunter se equivoca las unidades EVA tal vez sean la mejor arma que la humanidad pueda desarrollar pero no pudieron hacerle frente a la amenaza que constituía sarda

El general Hunter cierra sus ojos con decepción mientras Barak Obama mira seriamente a Gendo Ikari

-Ahora veo, gracias por su sinceridad Sr. Ikari, pero me niego a firmar la rendición ante el infierno o a dejar que esos seres infernales se lleven a cada ser de este planeta no sin darles primero una buena batalla

-No me mal entienda señor presidente, lo que quise decir es que esta vez el infierno gano la batalla pero no la guerra, las unidades Evangelion no pudieron derrotar a sarda pero sí pudieron provocarle algunas heridas, la capacidad de esas armas es increíble y si nos permite más tiempo para buscar los pilotos de las otras dos unidades podremos tener una fuerza que protegerá no solo al país si no a todo el planeta

-Eres un soñador Gendo

Gendo suspira de decepción al ver quien le ha dicho esas palabras

(Power-KanyeWest)

Lex Luthor acompañado por su hermosa y seria chofer ha entrado a la sala oval

-Luthor... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Aunque deteste la decoración de esta casa me pareció que era mi deber presentarme ante el representante de la nación en estos momentos de crisis

El general Hunter se pone frente a Luthor

-Solo porque tengas tus millones no te da el derecho de entrar a esta sala e interrumpir una reunión DEFCON 1

Lex Luthor ignora al general Hunter y se pone frente al escritorio del presidente

-Señor presidente puede ocultarse tras ese sentimiento de odio que siente hacia mí y perder la única oportunidad que tiene de ganar esta guerra o escuchar mi plan el cual podría ser su as bajo la manga en esta batalla que se aproxima

Tanto Barak Obama como Gendo Ikari y Ritsuko miran con atención al confiado Lex Luthor frente a ellos

(HeartShapedBox-Nirvana)

La campana suena, varios adolecentes salen de un salón de clases en lo que parece ser una típica preparatoria suburbana, pero lo que caracteriza a estos jóvenes es un rostro lleno de tristeza e ira

-¡Pero qué desgraciado es el señor Mac Otero! ¡¿Cómo nos pude hacer eso?!

Una joven pan muy molesta sale de este salón

-¡Lo hizo porque eres demasiado estúpida y testaruda como para quedarte callada!

Un joven empuja a pan al salir del salón

-¡Oye espera un momento Frank! ¡Si él no fuera un desgraciado no hubiera pasado esto!

-¡Lo vez de nuevo tú y tu estúpida actitud de justicia Pan!

-¡Se tiene que hacer Frank ese maestro nos prometió que si le demostrábamos que podíamos estudiar y pasar sus exámenes nos exentaría a todos y muchos nos esforzamos!

-¡Si pero no todos pasaron la prueba! ¡¿Para qué diablos los defiendes?! ¡Nosotros ya habíamos exentado!

-¡Porque ellos son nuestros amigos! ¡¿Que no viste como se esforzaron?!

-¡Eso ya no importa ahora porque por tu culpa todos estamos reprobados ya que llamaste al maestro una gran bolsa de mierda!

-¡Se merecía eso y más!

Pan espera que sus compañeros la apoyen pero la miran con gran resentimiento

-¡Por favor traten de comprenderme yo lo hice por todos! ¡Mi abuelo me enseño que tenemos que ayudarnos! ¡Ser solidarios!

-¡Tu abuelo es un tremendo pendejo entonces!

Pan mira con gran enfado a Frank quien no se nota nada arrepentido de sus palabras

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¡Me escuchaste maldita bruja! ¡Siempre defendiendo a los demás! ¡Y quien pidió tu ayuda yo no escuche a nadie gritando auxilio pan sálvame con los estúpidos consejos de tu estúpido abuelo!

-¡Se supone que somos amigos Frank!

-¡Ya me canse de ti pan le diré a Mac Otero que te repruebe solo a ti ya que los demás no opinamos eso!

Pan mira con gran odio a Frank quien le aparta la mirada y comienza a caminar hacia el salón de clase de nuevo

-Malditos... ¿cómo pueden hacer eso después de que los defendí?

Pan mira a la mayoría de su salón mirándola con desprecio mientras que otros no se atreven a mirarla por pena

Frank empuja a pan para quitarla de su camino cuando pan usando su gran velocidad se pone frente a este sorprendiéndolo

-¡Son un montón de mierda!

Pan cierra su puño y está a punto de golpear a Frank con todas sus fuerzas

De pronto conciencia

Luz

Pan ha despertado acostada dentro de una habitación la cual tiene paredes, techo y piso transparentes mientras que tiene varios electrodos de un monitor cardiaco a un lado de su cama conectados a su cuerpo

Pan se sienta en la cama y puede ver que sus ropas que vestía han sido sustituidas por una bata azul de hospital

En ese momento pan puede sentir una débil presencia que está a unos cuantos metros de ella

-Ya despertaste...

Pan mira en dirección a donde puede sentir esa presencia pudiendo ver al hijo de Louis Laine en una habitación igual continua a la suya vistiendo una bata de hospital azul pero él no está sobre su cama si no que está sentado en el piso transparente mientras recarga su espalda en la pared

-No, me voy a dormir... ¡claro que estoy despertando!, mataría por un cigarrillo ahora...

-En otro momento me contaras como deseas un cáncer de pulmón ahora tenemos que pensar en...

-¡A mí no me vas a decir que hacer cabeza de chorlito!

-Salir de aquí, si no tienes otra cosa en que ocupar tu grandiosa mente te sugiero que comiences a pensar en eso

Pan se levanta de la cama y camina hacia una de las paredes transparentes

-No me quedare para que un cabeza de chorlito me hable

Pan se prepara para golpear la pared

-¡Espera!

Pan se detiene de golpear la pared

-¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Nos observan

Jasón señala una cámara de seguridad frente a sus habitaciones

-Que miren, desde niña me encanta como se quedan boquiabiertos con mis habilidades

Pan golpea esta pared pero antes de que su puño pueda tocarla es sacudida por una gran descarga eléctrica la cual arroja hacia otra pared

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Eso trataba de advertirte, si ven que nos portamos mal nos dan una descarga

Pan se recarga en la pared que fue arrojada y mira tristemente su reflejo en el piso transparente

-Solo saldremos de aquí si trabajamos en equipo

-¡Esto no cambia nada!; ni el hecho de que eres un cabeza de chorlito

-Te agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre, me llamo...

-Jasón White, tu mama lo menciono después de que le diste a sarda ese gran golpe, para serte sincera jamás conocí a alguien que golpeara tan fuerte

Jasón mira confundido su reflejo en la pared frente a él para después mirar los lastimados y raspados nudillos de su mano derecha

-Yo no sé de qué estás hablando...

-¿No recuerdas?

-Solo recuerdo el cerco policiaco al cual trataba de traspasar para ir con mi madre y después estoy aquí

-Entonces llegue tarde a la repartición de compañeros de celda y me toco el más retrasado

-Tienes razón; no sé dónde estoy eso me hace un cabeza de chorlito, ahora te pido que me digas ¿dónde estamos?

Pan guarda silencio al no conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta

-Ya me lo imaginaba...

(DiscWars-DaftPunk-TRONOST)

El rostro confundido de pan se muestra en una pantalla holográfica que forma parte de cientos de pantallas holográficas que flotan en una holográfica circunferencia de 360º dentro de una enorme habitación oscura

La única luz en esta enorme habitación es la que las cientos de pantallas holográficas proporcionan en su circunferencia dentro de la cual iluminan el rostro de un despreocupado adolescente de cabello alborotado color café que porta un par de anteojos y viste una desabotonada y desfajada camisa y un arrugado pantalón de su uniforme militar de pie dentro de esta

Al lado derecho de este joven se encuentra de pie una hermosa mujer de cabello corto azul vistiendo un impecable uniforme militar conformado por un saco y una falda; con sus manos manipula las pantallas holográficas pero a diferencia del adolescente ella mira seriamente el monitor holográfico que muestra a la confundida pan y al serio Jasón

-Están muy callados nuestras dos súper estrellas

Misato atraviesa la circunferencia holográfica que rodea al despreocupado joven y la seria mujer para ponerse entre los dos

-Es mejor que estén así y no causando problemas señor

-La chica acaba de recibir más de 10,000 voltios lo suficiente como para dejarnos fuera de combate a nosotros tres y luce como si solo le hubiéramos dado un "toquecito"

-¿Cómo están nuestros otros invitados Amy?

La hermosa mujer de cabello azul y corto toca con sus dedos uno de los monitores holográficos haciendo que este se ponga al frente de los otros

Delicadamente con sus dedos la hermosa mujer de cabello azul expande la pantalla holográfica mientras el adolescente suelta una pequeña carcajada

-Mírelo usted misma

Misato mira con atención la pantalla holográfica donde se muestra a dos agentes dentro de una celda en la cual se encuentra Wolverine quien tiene puesto un pesado chaleco de adamantium el cual aprisiona no solo sus brazos si no también todo su tórax y cuello

-¡No lo volveré a repetir arma X! ¡¿Qué hacías en los Ángeles?!

Con una confiada sonrisa Wolverine le responde

-Tu mama y tu hermana me llamaron, me dijeron que necesitaban un hombre de verdad ya que nunca habían visto uno y vine de inmediato

-¡Maldito desgraciado!

Wolverine se arroja contra los dos agentes quien a pesar de tener ese pesado chaleco de adamantium cubriendo su torso y extremidades superiores logra dejarlos fuera de combate

El adolescente al ver esto abre una pantalla holográfica que muestra la celda y toca con su dedo un botón holográfico color rojo en el marco holográfico de está logrando con esto que la alarma se active provocando que muchos agentes entren a la celda tratando de someterlo

Misato parece poco sorprendida al ver eso; la hermosa mujer de cabello azul minimiza la pantalla holográfica con el solo toque de sus dedos de una mano para tomar con su otra mano la siguiente pantalla holográfica y expandirla frente a misato

Seiya se encuentra sentado en un salón de interrogatorio en el cual hay un agente muy musculoso frente a el

-¡Seiya! ¡¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?!

-Del tipo de nombre perteneciente a las personas que le patean el trasero a personas como tu...

-¡Según tu pasaporte e historial eres ciudadano japonés! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya se lo he dicho a todos los agentes que envían los cuales parecen ser más tontos que los anteriores ¡estoy en un viaje alrededor del mundo!, diablos si envían a otro después de ti ya estaría difícil ya que tú eres el más idiota

-¡Maldito hijo de!

Seiya le da un golpe al agente musculoso lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo fuera de combate mientras que seiya luce sin ninguna señal de agotamiento

Misato sonríe un poco

-Amy has que trasladen al prisionero seiya a su celda y no lo molesten más, he visto la fuerza de sus golpes y no nos conviene hacerlo enfadar

-De inmediato señor

-¿Dónde está nuestro arácnido amigo?

Amy minimiza la pantalla holográfica que muestra a seiya para tomar una pantalla holográfica la cual su marco parpadea repetidamente con una luz roja

Al expandir la pantalla holográfica misato puede ver a spiderman peleando contra un numeroso grupo de agentes a los cuales algunos atrapa con su telaraña mientras que esquiva los disparos de otros con su gran agilidad

-¡Malditos insectos!

Misato toma con sus dedos una pantalla holográfica de donde proviene esa voz, al expandirá puede ver una enfermería de primer nivel en la que en una de sus camas se encuentra vegeta el cual tiene varias vendas alrededor de sus muchas heridas

-¡Ya les dije que sus medicinas no las necesita un guerrero como yo!

-Pero señor está muy herido

-¡Son heridas de la batalla el cuerpo de un verdadero guerrero puede resistir esto y más! ¡Por eso no me toquen insectos!

Misato observa a vegeta y suspira

-Y yo que creía que logan era un hueso duro de roer...

El adolescente que vigila los monitores junto con la agente llamada Amy se fija en lo que Misato acaba de decir y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro mientras que Amy voltea a verla

-Señor usando a MAGI pude entrar a varias centrales de inteligencia y agencias civiles para investigar la identidad de los involucrados en el ataque de sarda

-¿Y bien?

-Toda su información parece en regla excepto por...

Amy con un solo movimiento de sus dedos minimiza las pantallas de seguridad para abrir un documento del cual salen varias pantallas holográficas las cuales cada una muestran imágenes de un certificado de nacimiento, currículo, títulos de propiedad, un diploma y horarios de clase del profesor Elrich

-Ya veo... su nombre es Edward Elrich, según su registro de nacimiento dice que nació en 1979... pero hay algo raro

-El certificado de nacimiento así como su historial médico son falsos, no hay registro de padres u otro familiar vivo

-¿Qué raro tipo no lo cree?, parecería que no tiene pasado...

Con un movimiento de su mano Misato aparta las pantallas holográficas que muestran los documentos del profesor Elrich para tomar una pantalla holográfica que muestra una solitaria celda donde se encuentra el profesor Elrich sentado con sus manos dentro de contenedores de acero y observando fijamente la cámara de seguridad que lo enfoca

-Si es muy extraño ken

El marco de una pantalla holográfica comienza a parpadear con una luz roja atrayendo la atención de misato

-¿Spiderman de nuevo?

-No señor

Amy toma la pantalla holográfica con sus dedos para después expandirla frente a misato quien puede ver una habitación llena de tecnología muy avanzada y varios científicos rodeando ahora a Tony Stark aun vistiendo su armadura

Los científicos alrededor de Tony Stark parecen intentar analizar la armadura que lleva puesta mientras que Tony Stark bosteza

-¿Aun están buscando las instrucciones en la parte de atrás?

-Señor Stark por favor ahora está en una situación muy delicada y si nos hiciera el favor de quitarse esa armadura que...

-¿Situación delicada?, ¡Situación delicada es la que ahora usted y su agencia del gobierno están ahora! ¡Me secuestraron! ¡No se identificaron! ¡No solo violaron mis derechos si no también el de varias personas entre ellas menores de edad! ¡Pronto tendrá noticias de mi abogado el cual es tan desgraciado que usted tendrá suerte si lo llegan a contratar en una escuela de Guatemala para enseñar primaria!

Una corta risa escapa de la boca de Misato al escuchar las palabras del molesto Tony Stark

-Vaya luce muy molesto, ¿no le preocupan los abogados señor?

-En absoluto, si nuestros científicos no logran descifrar la armadura del señor Stark en media hora trasládenlo a la celda con pulso electromagnético que preparamos para el

-Si señor

-Lo que dijo ya me hizo recordar acerca de los menores de edad... uno es esa joven pan... el hijo de Louis Laine y... ¿cómo esta nuestra princesa?

-De inmediato señor

-Me encanta tu eficacia Amy

-Por eso entre a S.H.I.E.L.D señor

El adolescente arremeda en silencio a su compañera Amy con algunos gestos mientras ella rápidamente aparta varias pantallas holográficas para tomar una con sus dedos y expandirla frente a misato

Rini se encuentra en una elegante habitación mientras que Louis Laine está a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella observando la habitación donde están

Un agente entra con una bandeja llena de postres los cuales deja en una mesa frente a rini la cual está encantada con el trato que está recibiendo

-Es lo menos que podía hacer por esa chica señor

Misato pone su mano frente a su cara apenada

-Lo sé jamás en mi vida había tomado un rehén pero esa arma X es tan primitiva, tan salvaje que no sabía cómo controlarlo

-¿Acaso estoy viendo una chispa entre ustedes?

Misato se sonroja un poco y se molesta con el adolescente al que ha llamado ken

-¡¿Cómo puede decir eso agente?!

-Ah yo lo siento señor...

-¡No me importa que hayas sido el mejor Hacker y el comandante te haya dado este trabajo eres un patán y te voy a patear el trasero tan fuerte que te querrás sentar con el rostro!

Misato está con la sangre hirviendo y a punto de darle la paliza de su vida a ken quien está realmente muy asustado al ver cómo ha reaccionado a sus palabras

En ese momento una agente de cabello café y corto llega a esa habitación

-Señor tiene una llamada desde Washington y...

La agente se queda callada al ver lo molesta que esta Misato

-¡¿Ahora qué maya?!

-E... e... es... el comandante Fury

Misato al escuchar eso se calma

-A verlo mencionado antes, voy en camino

Ken junto con la agente que le ha dado ese aviso se sorprenden de la rapidez de la reacción de Misato quien sale de la habitación dejando solos a Amy y a ken

Ken suspira de alivio al ver de la que se ha salvado de recibir la paliza de su vida

-Fuiste muy afortunado Kensuke Aida...

-¡Oh cállate Amy!... y a ella le gusta...

Amy niega con la cabeza al ver la actitud de su compañero mientras que sin que ken se fije presta atención a la habitación donde rini y Louis Laine están ahora

- Rini... Serena...

(TheFinalDecisionWeAllMustTake-Evangelion2.0Soundtrack)

Lex Luthor mira confiadamente a Barak Obama, Gendo y a Ritsuko, este se levanta de su silla y mira de pie seriamente a Luthor frente a el

-¿Cuál es ese plan Luthor?

-Un frente de batalla

El general Hunter lanza una burla al escuchar el plan de Luthor

-No hacía falta que viniera hasta acá para decirnos algo que sabemos que tenemos que hacer

-El frente de batalla que les propongo será el más fuerte que cualquier otro que haya existido en toda la historia de la raza humana

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo ha dicho?

Ritsuko da un paso acercándose un poco a Lex Luthor

-¿Cómo podrá hacer eso señor Luthor si nuestras mejores armas o armamento no pudieron acabar contra un ser de bajo rango como sarda?

-Hace años financie las investigaciones del doctor Reed Richards quien ha investigado por mucho tiempo la teoría del Multiuniverso y después de varios y muy costosos experimentos ha logrado en términos que podamos entender: un portal

-¿Un portal a dónde?

El general Hunter y la mayoría de los presentes miran con extrañez a Lex Luthor exceptuando a Gendo Ikari quien lo hace con interés

-Hacia otras dimensiones, realidades de las que hablo el arcángel Gabriel

De la boca del general hunter sale un gruñido al escuchar eso

-Y me imagino que usted quiere que usemos ese portal para evacuar a todo personal prioritario

En la sala oval se crea la discordia al ser pronunciado eso, mientras que la actitud confiada de Lex Luthor parece incrementarse

Ritsuko se muestra molesta e incrédula de las palabras de Lex Luthor

-El arcángel Gabriel ciertamente dijo que hay más universos en su mensaje, ¿pero cómo ese portal o ruta de escape nos puede ser útil si en su mismo mensaje Gabriel ha dicho que el infierno destruirá cada universo?, escondernos hasta que ya no queden más realidades no es más que un plan sin sentido

-Querida eso solo fue parte de su mensaje ya que también hablo acerca de cómo en estas existían seres oscuros con grandes poderes que el infierno emplea para pelear en contra de la luz... mi plan consiste en la misma táctica del infierno... ¡traer a los héroes y guerreros más fuertes de otras realidades formando el más fuerte frente de batalla en este mundo para no solo proteger esta realidad si no las miles de vidas que hay en cada uno de estos!

Todos en el salón oval se sorprenden de la propuesta de Lex Luthor

-Me parece que es una de las mejores ideas Luthor

Luthor comienza a reír y voltea un poco para ver a su hermosa y seria chofer

-Bueno ese fue un perfecto discurso por parte de mi persona, Mercy recuérdame agregar ese énfasis de pasión y esperanza a mis discursos en mi próxima campaña a la presidencia

-Si señor Luthor

El general Hunter se molesta con Luthor

-Pero que petulante, ¡Mi madre me enseño que los ricos no llegaron a ser ricos dando las cosas gratis así que cual es el costo por usar ese invento tuyo Luthor!

Luthor mira seriamente al general Hunter

-General Hunter, su madre no comprende el fino arte de las financias; el costo de abrir un portal es tan elevado como para hacer 10 presupuestos para la estación espacial

-¡Desgraciado primero nos habla de su invento y ahora quiere cobrarnos por usarlo como si fuera un maldito baño público!

El general hunter está a punto de golpear a Lex Luthor pero su hermosa chofer rápidamente intercepta el puño del general al cual le da una pequeña barrida que provoca su caída al suelo

Barak Obama y los demás se molestan con esta acción

-¡Luthor será mejor que!

-¡Será mejor que usted no diga alguna tontería en este momento señor presidente!

Barak Obama al ser interrumpido por Lex Luthor guarda silencio mientras lo mira con gran molestia

-Así está mejor, antes de que se pusieran a comportarse como una bola de primitivos...

Lex Luthor pasa a un lado del derribado general Hunter quien lo mira molesto desde el suelo mientras Lex Luthor comienza a aproximarse a Barak Obama

-Les iba a proponer que les daría tanto la máquina del doctor Richards así como también la patente si el presidente aquí presente renuncia a su cargo

Ritsuko se pone frente a Lex Luthor

-¡Esta vez te pasaste Luthor!

Lex Luthor aparta a Ritsuko para estar frente al molesto Barak Obama

-Sé lo que está pensando señor presidente, puedo pagarle a este malnacido para callarlo, pero no deje que su orgullo lo ciegue; sabe que el precio es demasiado alto y en esta crisis económica si se permite realizar un gasto de esa magnitud podría condenar no solo a su país si no al mundo entero a una peor recesión, las monedas y las bolsas internacionales caerían más rápido que una tonelada de plomo

Barak Obama se niega a aceptar la propuesta de Lex Luthor mientras que este lo mira fijamente a los ojos

-Piense en las millones de vidas que lograría salvar con ese portal a solo ese precio tan bajo

En ese momento el sonido de aplausos llena el salón oval

Los presentes en la sala excepto Luthor y su hermosa chofer voltean a ver quién es el que ha aplaudido pudiendo ver a Gendo Ikari

-Es un magnifico plan Luthor tengo que admitirlo; pero para nada que es un precio bajo... primero llegas aquí como el gran salvador ofreciendo el único medio que tenemos para formar un frente de batalla contra el infierno con el único precio de hacer renunciar al primer presidente afroamericano de la historia, sabes que al renunciar en estos momentos de crisis el pueblo se dividirá y con el caos ya existente comenzara una guerra civil, el mundo entero pedirá a gritos que el país más poderoso del mundo detenga su derramamiento de sangre al mismo tiempo que el pueblo americano y ahí tu entraras de nuevo... un hombre con el suficiente dinero, poder e influencias para llegar a ser el nuevo presidente

Barak Obama así como Ritsuko y los demás generales en la sala miran a Lex Luthor con gran odio

-¿Eso es verdad Luthor?

Luthor sonríe al escuchar la pregunta de Barak Obama

-¿Lo toma o lo deja señor presidente?

Todos en el salón oval miran incrédulos como Barak Obama cierra sus ojos con gran impotencia e ira mientras recarga sus brazos sobre su escritorio, todos saben lo que significa

Barak Obama está pensando en aceptar la propuesta de Luthor

Barak Obama abre sus ojos para mirar fijamente a los ojos de Lex Luthor

-Tendremos un contrato el cual nos asegures que esa máquina le pertenecerá a este país

-Mercy tiene con ella el contrato

Barak Obama deja de apoyar sus manos en su escritorio y dirige su mano derecha para darle la mano a Lex Luthor quien comienza a tener una gran y confiada sonrisa en su rostro mientras que sus manos están a punto de estrecharse

-¡Esperen!

(Divano-ERA)

En la sala oval todos miran quien ha dicho eso pudiendo ver en la entrada del salón a un hombre tuerto de cabello cano, barba de candado al cual le falta el brazo derecho vistiendo un elegante traje negro el cual tiene un corte parecido al de un sacerdote católico

-¡¿Quién es usted?!

-Mi nombre es Philip Krahn; soy un enviado de la santa sede

-¿El vaticano?, Con razón comenzó a apestar a irracionalidad

Philip Krahn ignora los comentarios ofensivos de Luthor

-Al contrario señor Luthor, el vaticano se ha estado preparando para esta batalla la cual ya aparecía en las sagradas escrituras

-¿Y cómo harán eso? ¿Rezaran muy fuerte?

-El vaticano vaciara su banco para pagar la apertura de ese portal

Barak Obama aparta su mano de la de Lex Luthor

-Tal parece que sus planes fueron frustrados Luthor

Lex Luthor al escuchar eso solo frunce un poco su ceja de enfado para después dar la vuelta y darle la espalda a Barak Obama

-En absoluto mi plan nunca fue sacar ventaja alguna de esta situación de inmediato hare que Reed Richards se ponga en contacto usted para darte los detalles de donde se encuentra su laboratorio, ¿Mercy?

-Si señor Luthor

-Salimos de inmediato prepara los arreglos

-Si señor de inmediato

Lex Luthor y su hermosa chofer salen del salón oval mientras que el general Hunter tiene una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Y también prepárale el baño querida ya que querrá quitarse la peste del fracaso al ver que no pudo chantajear a este gobierno!

Philip Krahn se aproxima a Barak Obama, el general Hunter, Gendo Ikari y a Ritsuko

-Me temo que también su santidad ha pedido un pequeño favor a cambio de pagar la deuda

-¿Y cuál es?

-Que me permita ver a los héroes que pelearon y salvaron el mundo de sarda

Ritsuko suspira al escuchar eso

-Eso comparado con lo que pedía Luthor es una migaja del pastel

Barak Obama mira a Philip Krahn detenidamente

-Se hará de inmediato; Nick

Un hombre de cabello corto que viste un elegante traje azul y con un parche en su ojo izquierdo se aproxima a Barak Obama

-Señor Krahn le presento a uno de nuestros mejores hombres de nuestra armada el agente Nick Fury

Philip Krahn parece sorprendido de conocer a Nick Fury

-Pero señor presidente yo...

-Nick hazle el favor de informarle todo y llevarlo con nuestros amigos yo tengo que prepararme para dirigirme no solo a la nación si no que todo el mundo espera escuchar lo que tengo que decir

-Lo comprendo señor Presidente

Barak Obama junto con los demás generales y miembros del servicio secreto lo escoltan fuera del salón oval dejando solo a Gendo, Ritsuko, Philip Krahn y a Nick Fury solos en el salón

Nick Fury toma un celular de sus ropas

-Preparen el helicóptero, ¿dígame padre le asustan las alturas?

-Bueno yo no soy padre y...

-Me alegro, preparen el helicóptero

Nick voltea a ver a Gendo Ikari y a Ritsuko

-Gendo, Ritsuko será mejor que ustedes también nos acompañen

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué se nos requiere Fury?

-Una de mis mejores agentes me ha informado acerca de algo que les conviene... algo acerca de dos nuevos pilotos y uno que puede ser de interés tuyo Gendo

Gendo sonríe un poco al captar la indirecta de Nick Fury mientras que por la ventana del salón oval se puede ver un helicóptero aterrizando

(InTheDepthsOfHumanHearts-EvangelionOST3)

Shinji se encuentra ahora dentro de una celda; la luz de esta es muy escaza y solo puede ver los barrotes frente a el

-Misato...

Shinji recuerda su encuentro con Misato y después como uso a sailor chibimoon como rehén

-Ella no tenía más opción chico

-Reconozco esa voz... eres el hombre que conocí hoy, ¡el que ayudo a la otra piloto de esos extraños aviones!

-Mi nombre es Steven, capitán Steven Hiller o bueno solía serlo... ya no sé qué es lo que pasa, primero pierdo a las dos cosas que más me importaban en este mundo y ahora estoy encerrado después de que un montón de gorilas en traje me interrogaran

-A mí no me interrogo nadie solo me pusieron aquí

-Qué extraño, ¿Cómo te llamas chico?

-Yo soy Shinji Ikari

-Japonés

-Si...

-No te preocupes chico cuando vean que eres un chico común y corriente te dejaran ir

-¡En eso estas en lo correcto!

(Bossy-Kelis)

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!

La luz del pasillo frente a las celdas donde están se encienden mostrando a la hermosa piloto pelirroja que Shinji conoció vistiendo un corto vestido amarillo

-¡Mi nombre es Asuka Langley y soy la piloto del Evangelion unidad dos!

-¿Qué?... no es posible no tienes edad para ser piloto

-¡No estoy hablando contigo entrometido! ¡Le hablo a ese chico pervertido que me toco mientras estaba inconsciente!

El rostro de Shinji se sonroja de inmediato mientras que Steven en la celda siguiente pone su mano en su frente al escuchar eso

En ese momento shinji se pone de pie

-¡No! ¡¿Cómo puedes creer eso?!

-¡La computadora MAGI de S.H.I.E.L.D. capto toda la batalla por medio de nuestros satélites de inteligencia! ¡Y ahí pude ver como rodeaste tus manos pervertidas alrededor de mi cuerpo!

-Pero fue para...

-¡Para nada pervertido! ¡¿Cómo un cero a la izquierda como tu pudo abrir mi unidad?!

Shinji se queda callado

Asuka muy molesta se pone frente a los barrotes de la celda de Shinji

-¡Respóndeme pervertido!

-Es que no lo sé...

-¿Qué?

-¡Que no lo sé!

Asuka patea uno de los barrotes de la celda de shinji

-¡Patético perdedor como te atreviste a tocarme y abrir la cabina de mi Eva!

En la sala de vigilancia Ken se entretiene al ver la pantalla holográfica que muestra a Asuka regañando al tímido shinji

-Vaya apuesto 20 dólares a que la pelirroja le puede patear el trasero sin sudar a ese chico, míralo Amy solo le ha dicho unas cuantas palabras fuertes y casi se está haciendo en los pantalones

Amy no le presta atención a Ken para poner atención al marco color rojo parpadeante de una pantalla holográfica, Ken voltea a ver lo que ha captado la atención de su compañera

-¿Qué ocurre?

El marco de la pantalla holográfica vuelve a su color normal

-Tal vez sea nada pero la alarma del monitor número 294 se encendió

-¿La del límite exterior del complejo?...

Amy toma la pantalla holográfica con sus dedos para expandirla frente a ella, con un movimiento lateral de su dedo índice comienza a regresar las imágenes captadas por la cámara de seguridad varios segundos

-¿Qué es esa sombra?

-Según el escáner térmico y de rayos X es una parvada de murciélagos

-Vez, te preocupas demasiado Amy

-¿No te parece extraño una parvada de murciélagos a esta hora?

-Para nada, además el escáner muestra que ya se han ido, seguro solo se perdieron, son animales tontos

-¡Maldito pervertido!

-¡Perdóname!

-¡Pero esfuérzate en disculparte! ¡Ponte de rodillas!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡De rodillas!

Shinji se pone de rodillas

-¡Ahora di lo siento nunca quise que un patético perdedor como yo te molestara o que tocara tu hermoso cuerpo el cual no pude resistir tocar porque soy un patético perdedor el cual solo puede tocar cuerpos de chicas si están inconscientes!

-Pero yo...

-¡Que lo digas!

-Lo siento nunca quise que...

(KnightsOfDarkness-FutureWorldMusic)

Las luces del pasillo donde están comienzan a apagarse dejando esas celdas y el pasillo pobremente iluminado

-¡¿Ahora qué?!

De pronto detrás de Asuka shinji puede ver algo emergiendo de las sombras

-¡Asuka cuidado!

-Ah no señor tu aun me debes una disculpa y la vas a...

Una demoniaca mano le tapa la boca a Asuka mientras que otra le sujeta las manos

Steven y shinji corren para ayudar a Asuka pero los barrotes de sus celdas les bloquean el paso, lo único que pueden hacer los dos es ver detrás de estos al engendro que acaba de sujetar a Asuka con sus demoniacas manos

-Yo soy SPAWN y quiero respuestas...

Jasón luce prácticamente inmóvil dentro de la celda de muros transparentes cuando repentinamente se pone de pie

-Es hora de salir de aquí...

Pan mira sin mucha emoción a Jasón

-Así cabeza de chorlito ¿y cómo lo vas a hacer?

Jasón toma el monitor cardiaco que monitorea los latidos de su corazón y se arroja junto con el hacia la pared que comunica su transparente celda con la de pan

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué es lo que harás?!

En la sala de monitores ken observa lo que Jasón está a punto de hacer y rápidamente está a punto de tocar una parte de la pantalla holográfica que muestra sus celdas la cual tiene un botón holográfico rojo; Amy en ese momento se da cuenta de lo que Jasón tiene en sus manos

-¡Espera ken no le des la descarga!

Ken presiona el botón, Jasón arroja el monitor cardiaco hacia el muro transparente y esta al recibir la descarga de parte del muro explota abriendo una abertura entre las dos celdas

-¡Ahora golpea el otro muro!

Pan con su gran velocidad rompe el muro de su celda y los dos salen de sus transparentes prisiones

En la sala de los monitores Ken está sorprendido e incrédulo de lo que acaba de ocurrir

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

-Jasón White se dio cuenta de que las celdas eran de goma y así la corriente eléctrica los podría alcanzar; al arrojar el monitor cardiaco hizo que este explotara abriendo un hueco en los muros de goma con la explosión y al saber que esa parte del techo haría que la descarga fuera menos rápida que su compañera de celda aprovecho esto para que ella pudiera abrir una ruta de escape

-¡Este no es momento de ser científica Amy! ¡Misato me va a matar!

(She´sARebel-GreenDay)

La alarma comienza a sonar mientras pan y Jasón terminan de vestirse con sus ropas que vistieron durante la batalla con sarda

-¡Esa es mi canción para irme de aquí!

Pan empuja fuertemente con ambas manos la puerta blindada de la sala donde los tenían prisioneros provocando que esta caiga con todo y su marco de acero

Pan sale de la habitación donde los tenían prisioneros dejando atrás a Jasón

-¡No aguarda! ¡Rayos!

Jasón se apresura en salir de la habitación de las celdas para alcanzar a pan, al salir los dos ahora están dentro de un largo corredor donde varios agentes les bloquean la única salida

Jasón se pone frente a pan sorprendiéndola

-Quédate detrás de mí yo te...

En ese momento pan se quita de enfrente a Jasón

-¡Quítate cabeza de chorlito y observa cómo se hace!

Pan con gran velocidad llega hasta donde se encuentran los agentes que les bloquean el paso dejándolos fuera de combate en pocos segundos

Jasón sorprendido de ver la fuerza y velocidad de pan se queda un momento boquiabierto mientras que ella abre la puerta del corredor al poner el pulgar de un agente que dejo inconsciente en un lector de huellas digitales a un lado de la puerta al final del corredor la cual se abre de inmediato

Pan sin ver atrás entra por esta puerta dejando a Jasón solo en el pasillo junto con los agentes inconscientes, Jasón corre para tratar de alcanzar a pan entrando en esta puerta

A solo unos pasos frente a él se encuentra pan quien se ha quedado de pie

-¿Qué sucede?

Pan señala frente a ella mostrando a un mayor número de agentes armados con armas de grueso calibre mientras las miras lasers de estas armas les apuntan

-Ah, ahora veo, ¿alguna idea?...

-Si patearles el trasero a ellos como se los patee a los otros del pasillo

-¡Inténtalo!

Los agentes se abren paso entre ellos para dejar a alguien pasar

-¡Si es que puedes niña!

Jasón y pan miran como una hermosa joven rubia de cabello largo vestida con una ajustada playera azul de manga larga la cual cubre solamente su tórax dejando al descubierto su escultural abdomen, en su cintura una corta falda roja cubre su pelvis mientras que sus sensuales piernas calza un par de botas rojas ponerse al frente de los agentes fuertemente armados

Pan y esa mujer se miran fijamente a los ojos los cuales tienen la misma pasión

Una gran pasión de pelea

(MyNameIsLincoln-TheIslandSoundtrack)

Un helicóptero escoltado por dos aviones cazas surca los cielos a gran velocidad, dentro de este se encuentran Gendo Ikari, Ritsuko, Philip Krahn y Nick Fury quien está en una video llamada en su celular con Misato

-Llegaremos en 15 o 20 minutos, ya te he informado acerca del civil que llevamos para que hable con los sospechosos

-Si Nick ya lo hiciste

-¿No te dieron problemas?

-Los que se podrían esperar...

-¿Qué me dices de nuestras dos súper estrellas?

-No se preocupe acaban de encontrarse con la sorpresita que les teníamos apartada para ellos

-Ya veo, ¿Kara tiene órdenes de solo someterlos a sus celdas? ¿Verdad?

-Si señor yo misma le explique la situación y súper chica no les hará mucho daño

-Ya sabes que detesta ese nombre

-Es como mi hermana menor, solo fue un amistoso chascarrillo

-No conviene jugar con alguien tan fuerte como ella; llegare en pocos minutos y no quiero ver un pandemónium en mi complejo

Nick Fury apaga su celular mientras Philip Krahn lo mira confundido

-Señor Fury si no me fallan mis oídos ha dicho que llegaremos en pocos minutos y hemos estado sobrevolando por 40 minutos el océano atlántico y según los reportes de la guardia suiza no hay un portaviones por ahora en la costa este de los estados unidos

Nick Fury voltea a ver confiadamente a Philip Krahn

-Señor Krahn me sorprende la agudeza de sus oídos

-El señor nos hizo con dos oídos y solo una boca porque es mejor escuchar que hablar señor Fury

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero cuando mire por su lado derecho querrá usar su boca para hacer muchas preguntas

Philip Krahn no comprende a Nick Fury mientras que este cierra su ojo y se recarga confiadamente en su asiento del helicóptero; Philip Krahn mira a su derecha pudiendo ver un gran complejo del tamaño de dos portaviones el cual vuela sobre las aguas del océano atlántico

Ritsuko mira a Philip Krahn con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la sorpresa en el mientras que Gendo Ikari voltea a verlo

-Bienvenido a S.H.I.E.L.D señor Krahn


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8: Estrella oscura

(Iridescent-LinkinPark)

El atardecer comienza, el sol ha comenzado a ocultarse en el océano dándole el aspecto que se está hundiendo en este

Esta escena es vista por rini quien la puede ver detrás de una ventana

Sus ojos se llenan de una melancólica alegría al ver el atardecer la cual la hace suspirar

-Es hermoso...

Rini voltea a ver a Louis Laine quien está frente a la puerta de la habitación donde están

-¿No lo crees?

Louis Laine intenta abrir la puerta de la habitación mientras que rini la mira confundida

-Oye no estoy pintada... ¿Qué te pasa?

Louis Laine después de esforzarse en abrir la puerta desiste de abrirla

-Es inútil... estos son los cuarteles de alguna rama secreta del gobierno, deben de habernos investigado antes de hacernos prisioneras

Rini se pone a unos pasos de Louis Laine a la que sigue mirando confundida

-Pero no parece que seamos prisioneras... mira cuantos lujos, esto parece una habitación presidencial de un hotel de lujo

Louis Laine recuerda un grupo de hombres con pasamontañas y uniformes militares fuertemente armados esposándola y obligándola a que subiera a un helicóptero junto con las otras personas que pelearon en contra de sarda, incluido su hijo quien estaba inconsciente, dentro del helicóptero a todos les colocaron un antifaz que cubría sus ojos; al paso de tiempo la trajeron a esa habitación junto con sailor chibimoon donde el trato que había recibido cambio considerablemente

-¿Hola?... Tierra a Louis ¿me escuchas Louis?

Louis Laine regresa de sus recuerdos para ver a rini

-Sí, te estaba poniendo atención rini

Rini se sienta en uno de los cómodos muebles de la habitación

-Bueno si eso "hacías" dime entonces que era lo que estaba diciendo

Louis Laine mira a rini seriamente

-Me estabas persuadiendo de no seguir pensando que nos han hecho prisioneras porque esto no luce como una celda ya que tú has sido prisionera antes y sabes que así no luce una prisión

Rini mira a Louis Laine con sorpresa al escuchar que ella si le estaba prestando atención

-Ah... bueno, si

-Ok yo soy una reportera y te diré que las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen

-¿Cómo esta esa onda?

-Si no fuéramos prisioneras en primer lugar sabríamos la localización de este complejo lo cual ni tú o yo sabemos, en segundo lugar si no somos prisioneras ¿porque no tenemos la libertad de salir de esta habitación?

-Estoy confundida... ¿Pero si fuéramos prisioneras tu gobierno no es de esos que aprueban la tortura y todas esas cosas de pervertidos sádicos?

-Tienes razón en eso... tal vez estamos en Guantánamo, se puede ver el océano, pero la vista que tenemos no parece la de una costa... y no parece que estemos en algún barco... y también está la cuestión de que si nos trajeron debe de ser porque querían interrogarnos y tú lo dijiste muy bien el gobierno de mi país no se anda con juegos en relación a interrogatorios

Rini de un salto se pone de pie

-Pues yo opino que todo esto es muy mala onda digo nosotros somos heroínas no villanos de la calaña de sarda o cuarto

-Creo que ahora ningún gobierno se puede dar el lujo de confiar en alguien

-¿Pero que no ellos eran los chicos buenos?

-En estos tiempos no creo que los haya...

-Je, eso está a punto de cambiar porque estás viendo a una chica buena

Rini se pone frente a Louis Laine en la pose de sailor scout

-¡Yo soy sailor chibimoon y castigare a todos aquellos que busquen hacerle daño a los seres de este mundo! ¡En nombre de la luna del futuro!

Louis Laine mira incrédula a sailor chibimoon

-¿La luna del futuro?

-Je, je es una larga historia

Louis Laine le sonríe a rini y se sienta en una silla

-Ahora comprendo porque me pusieron junto a ti rini

-Así...

-Esa mujer la cual me pareció escuchar que el arcángel Gabriel llamo Misato, la que te uso como rehén no lo hizo porque le agradara o porque fuera una loca sádica...

-Ah no

-Si así lo fuera ahora estaría torturándonos a las dos pero en lugar de eso nos instaló en una lujosa celda a ti una heroína que lucho contra sarda con un poder que no es común entre los otros seres humanos y a mí una reportera la cual sabía que te haría preguntas para saber más de ti y sin que nos diéramos cuenta les ayudaría a interrogarte ya que de seguro hay micrófonos y cámaras ocultas en la habitación

Rini mira curiosamente la habitación

-Entonces acabemos con esto Louis y tal vez así sepan que pueden confiar en mí ya que lo único que quiero es ayudar en esta batalla que se aproxima

Louis Laine mira comprensivamente a rini para después acercar su silla hacia rini la cual se sienta en otra silla

-Todo comenzó hace algunos años con mi madre

Louis Laine presta atención a la historia de sailor chibimoon mientras que una cámara oculta detrás de un espejo capta todo lo que sailor chibimoon le está diciendo a Louis Laine

(Kids-SleighBells)

Mientras que tres pisos debajo de ellas en un pasillo se encuentran pan quien mira fijamente a una hermosa joven rubia de cabello largo vestida con una ajustada playera azul de manga larga la cual cubre solamente su tórax dejando al descubierto su escultural abdomen, en su cintura una corta falda roja cubre su pelvis mientras que sus sensuales piernas calza un par de botas rojas quien tiene detrás de ella una gran cantidad de agentes fuertemente armados quienes le apuntan a pan y a Jasón a un lado de ella

Jasón jamás había visto una actitud tan fuerte o tan agresiva por parte de una mujer, pero aunque le resulte desconcertante esa mujer le parece algo familiar

En medio de esa situación Pan comienza a burlarse después de escuchar el ultimátum por parte de esa mujer

-Oye ricitos de oro el concurso de zorras en traje de baño es en spring break no aquí

-Me llamo Kara y espero que no lo olvides pan

Pan se sorprende un poco al escuchar que esa mujer la ha llamado por su nombre pero después recuerda que no puede mostrar debilidad así que rápidamente regresa a su agresiva actitud

-¡Me importa un carajo tu nombre porque en un segundo hare que tú y tus amigos con armas vuelen por los aires!

Pan se para firme y comienza a acumular un gran poder alrededor de su cuerpo el cual expulsa una gran corriente de aire la cual es tan fuerte que podría compararse al de un huracán

Kara mira la corriente que se aproxima a ella y con gran velocidad choca sus dos manos creando una fuerte onda sónica la cual acaba con la corriente de aire que pan arrojo

La onda sónica que Kara creo es tan fuerte que arroja a pan hacia una pared en la cual queda estampada

-¡Maldita zorra!

Pan desaparece usando su velocidad para sorpresa de Jasón y de los agentes armados excepto para Kara

-¡Te puedo ver!

Kara usando una velocidad mucho mayor desaparece para después aparecer en el techo del pasillo golpeando a pan; el golpe es tan fuerte que las dos lo atraviesan como si este fuera de cartón

Pan toma la mano con la que Kara la golpeo y la arroja hacia arriba destruyendo el techo del siguiente nivel

Los agentes que estaban detrás de Kara miran atónitos lo que ha pasado

-¡¿Dónde está el otro sospechoso?!

-¡Escapo!

-¡Maldición! ¡Quiero que lo busquen por todos lados! ¡Suenen la alarma general y llamen a Misato!

La alarma comienza a sonar dentro de todo el complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D al igual que en las celdas donde se encuentran el profesor Elrich, Wolverine, Seiya, spiderman quien tiene envueltos en su telaraña a varios agentes y por último en las celdas donde se encuentran Shinji y Steven quienes miran con molestia al engendro quien tiene capturada con sus demoniacas manos a Asuka

-¡La alarma! ¡Te descubrieron monstruo infernal!

Los ojos de necro plasma de SPAWN reflejan al confiado Steven

-No es por mí porque ha sonado la alarma...

-¿Entonces por quién?

SPAWN mira hacia el piso

-Estas a punto de descubrirlo

SPAWN se hace a un lado del lugar donde estaba parado junto con Asuka cuando de pronto el piso en ese lugar estalla y de este salen pan y Kara quien intenta golpear a pan pero esta intercepta su golpe y la arroja hacia la celda de Shinji, la fuerza del lanzamiento hace que Kara tire por completo las barras de acero y traspase el muro posterior de la celda

Pan acumula un poder en la palma de su mano el cual arroja hacia donde Kara fue arrojada pero Kara con una gran velocidad sale de ese lugar y con una sola mano rechaza el poder de pan quien intenta patearla pero Kara exhala una gran cantidad de aire de su boca hacia donde esta pan llegándola a cubrir de hielo impidiéndole moverse para envestirla hacia el techo el cual las dos traspasan

(We´reInThisTogether-NineInchNail)

-Y entonces tu madre es una reina de un reino lunar de hace mil años y tu padre es el representante de la tierra de esos tiempos

-Si por así decirlo

-Bueno rini de no haber visto lo que puedes hacer te hubiera mandado al psiquiátrico

Rini le sonríe alegremente a Louis Laine

-¡Eres muy graciosa Louis!

De pronto el suelo debajo de ellas emerge pan quien es envestida por Kara

-¡Pan!

Pan en medio de la lujosa habitación se quita de encima a Kara dándole un rodillazo en el cuerpo para después golpearla en el rostro logrando que se separe algunos metros

-¡¿Pan que ocurre aquí?! ¡¿Quién es esa?!

-¡Ahora no puedo explicarlo Louis!

Kara toma con sus manos toda la pared de la habitación y se la arroja a pan quien acumula su poder en su cuerpo y con esto vuelve la pared un montón de escombros segundos después pan puede ver que Kara ya no se encuentra en donde le arrojo la pared

-¡Distracción!

Kara con gran velocidad aparece frente a ella y las dos comienzan a pelear a una gran velocidad mientras comienzan a flotar en el aire hasta llegar al techo destruyéndolo y llegando a un nuevo nivel donde están las celdas de Wolverine, el profesor Elrich, seiya y spiderman quienes ven la gran fuerza de pan y Kara

-¡Pan!

Pan no puede escuchar al profesor Elrich ya que tanto ella como Kara siguen volando hacia arriba destruyendo el techo, uno de los escombros cae cerca de su celda; el profesor Elrich toma esta entre sus aprisionadas manos para comenzar a tallar un símbolo en el piso de su celda

El sonido de los raspones es escuchado por el sensible oído de Wolverine

-¿Oiga que es lo que está escribiendo?

-Nuestro boleto de salida...

Varios agentes escoltan a Tony Stark quien aún viste su armadura de ironman hacia una celda la cual luce como una esfera transparente con espacio en su interior para un hombre, en su circunferencia hay un anillo lleno de circuitos

-Un PINCH (máquina que simula los pulsos electromagnéticos que salen después de una explosión nuclear), casi me siento sorprendido

-Vamos Stark muévete, se hicieron muchos arreglos para que

Un sonido que sale de la armadura interrumpe a este agente

-La alerta de proximidad... ¡Todos apártense!

Tony Stark empuja con su cuerpo a algunos de los agentes que lo escoltan pero algunos otros saltan por los aires al emerger del piso pan y Kara quienes aún pelean

Tony Stark las mira con sorpresa mientras que pan toma con sus manos la esfera que sería la celda de Tony Stark y se la arroja a Kara solo para que ella con un golpe la arroje muy lejos traspasando varias paredes del complejo

Pan aprovecha ahora que Kara acaba de golpear esa esfera y se lanza para envestirla traspasando varias paredes

Tony Stark mira el antebrazo de su armadura la cual le muestra el nivel de poder de su armadura

-Aun no tengo suficiente para encender de nuevo los propulsores...

Tony Stark mira a sus alrededores hasta que puede ver la inmensa conexión de energía que tenía la celda que habían preparado para el

Shinji en medio de los escombros de lo que fuera su celda sale de esta

-¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?

-La batalla debe de haber comenzado, la batalla de la que nos advirtió Gabriel

Shinji toma una piedra de los escombros a su alrededor y corre hacia la celda de Steven

-¡Rápido tenemos que irnos de aquí!

Shinji golpea la cerradura de los barrotes de la celda de Steven

-¿Qué haces chico?... lárgate de aquí

-¡No te dejare! ¡Tal vez sea un patético perdedor como Asuka dice pero no puedo permitir que otros sean heridos o mueran por mi cobardía!

Steven mira como Shinji intenta abrir su celda y sus palabras le recuerdan por algunos momentos a él cuando tenía su edad

-Yo puedo ayudar

Shinji da un salto del miedo al ver que SPAWN ha aparecido a su lado

-¡Aléjate monstruo del infierno!

SPAWN acerca su mano hacia el cerrojo de los barrotes que aprisionan a Steven

-¡Steven!

De la punta del demoniaco dedo índice de SPAWN sale una chispa verde la cual destruye con una pequeña explosión ese cerrojo abriéndose la celda inmediatamente

Shinji y un sorprendido Steven miran al sombrío y demoniaco SPAWN quien ahora está frente a ellos

-¿Quién?... no mejor dicho ¿Qué eres tú?

-¡¿Y dónde está Asuka?!

Una animada Asuka sale detrás de la capa de SPAWN

-¡Aquí estoy pervertido y ahora que no estás en tu celda voy a partirte toda la!

-¡Asuka!

Asuka se detiene de ir a golpear a shinji al escuchar la reprimenda de SPAWN

-¿Asuka estas bien?

Asuka se cruza de brazos volteando a ver en otra dirección ignorando a shinji

-Si lo estoy ¡y no gracias a ti pervertido!, SPAWN al parecer no es un ser que nos quiera hacer daño

-¿En serio? Si parece un, un engendro

-Usa el sentido común entrometido si nos quisiera hacer daño lo hubiera hecho mientras estaban dentro de sus celdas o no me hubiera hecho a un lado de donde Kara y esa chica gótica salieron

-¿La conoces?

Asuka no le presta atención a Steven

-Eso es información clasificada

-¡Oye yo soy un piloto de la marina tengo derecho de...!

-Haberlo dicho antes, eso te da derecho a saber, ¡Que es información clasificada!

En ese momento SPAWN voltea a ver a Asuka

-Pues será mejor que comiences a decirnos esa información clasificada si no es que me quieres ver molesto y créeme no quieres verlo...

Por primera vez en su vida Asuka siente que una persona o lo que sea SPAWN no recibirá un insulto de su parte como respuesta

En la pista de aterrizaje del enorme complejo volador de la agencia llamada S.H.I.E.L.D el helicóptero que transporta a Gendo Ikari, Ritsuko, Nick Fury y a Philip Krahn aterriza, al hacerlo su compuerta se abre y por esta sale Nick Fury acompañado de Gendo Ikari

-Veo que no ha cambiado casi nada Nick

-Muy pocas cosas cambian en este mundo Gendo

-Tienes razón muy pocas...

Ritsuko sale del helicóptero mientras Philip Krahn mira nervioso el complejo sin aun salir del helicóptero

-¿Está segura que es seguro bajar?

-Claro padre yo fui una de las científicas que diseño no solo la supercomputadora MAGI que opera este complejo si no también los retro propulsores que le permiten al complejo volar y déjeme decirle que estos podrían seguir funcionando aun en medio del más fuerte huracán, me permito decir que este complejo es más seguro que la tierra

Philip Krahn baja del helicóptero y se para firmemente en la pista de aterrizaje dando un profundo suspiro

-Si dios hubiera querido que estuviéramos en el aire nos hubiera dado alas, pero en lugar de ello creo que les dio un gran intelecto a científicos como usted señorita Ritsuko para lograrlo

Ritsuko deja de ver a Philip Krahn para fijar su mirada en la hermosa Misato quien se aproxima a ellos

Al estar frente a Nick Fury Misato le da el saludo militar

-Comandante me alegra verlo de nuevo

Misato mira de reojo a Gendo

-También me alegra verlo a usted también señor Ikari

Gendo solamente la mira seriamente

-Capitán Katsuragi... veo que aún sigue siendo igual

Misato mira quien le ha dicho eso con sorpresa en su mirada

-¡Ritsuko!

Ritsuko se aproxima a Misato con una confiada actitud mientras le sigue detrás de ella un tímido Philip Krahn

-Con que regresaste

-Solo volví para presentar un informe contra ti al haberle hecho tal daño a nuestras creaciones

Misato tiene un tic nervioso al escuchar eso

-¿Qué yo hice qué?, si te preocupa tanto hubieras estado en los Ángeles unas horas antes para que le dijeras a cuarto o a sarda que te dieran un cheque por los daños

-Tan irreverente como siempre capitán

-Y tu tan fría como siempre

Misato abraza amistosamente e Ritsuko

-¡Me alegra verte amiga!

Nick Fury se acerca a las dos

-Y a mí me alegra ver que estos tiempos de crisis no afecten su actitud capitán ¿Pero qué hay de la situación con los prisioneros?

-Nick eso está totalmente bajo...

De pronto de una sección de la pista de aterrizaje emerge el cuerpo de pan seguido del de Kara mientras Misato, Philip Krahn, Ritsuko, Nick Fury y Gendo Ikari las observan

-Control...

La celda donde se encuentra el profesor Elrich se llena de una resplandeciente luz azul, seguido de esa luz miles de descargas eléctricas color azul se dirigen a todas las celdas abriéndolas todas

El chaleco de adamantium que aprisionaba el torso y las manos de Wolverine es alcanzado por las descargas eléctricas azules abriéndola de inmediato

Seiya comienza a salir de su celda para después voltear a ver a la celda contigua donde de su interior sale una telaraña que se pega en el techo y seguida de esta un emocionado spiderman

Wolverine comienza a salir de su celda para ver a seiya y al emocionado spiderman quien ahora está de cabeza sujetando su telaraña y a su lado se encuentra el profesor Elrich quien ha salido de su celda con sus manos libres

-Recuérdeme llamarlo cuando se me pierdan las llaves de mi casa

-Soy maestro no cerrajero chico, tenemos que ir en ayuda de pan

-¡¿No podrían ayudarnos antes?!

El profesor Elrich junto con spiderman mira hacia el interior de la abertura que pan y Kara abrieron en el piso encontrando a Louis Laine acompañada de sailor chibimoon

El profesor Elrich choca las palmas de sus manos; en ese mismo instante la sección del piso sobre el que se encuentran Louis Laine y sailor chibimoon se eleva junto con ellas por la abertura en el techo hasta llegar a la sección donde el profesor Elrich y spiderman se encuentran

-¡Lo sabía son ustedes!

Sailor chibimoon abraza emocionada al profesor Elrich y spiderman mientras Louis Laine observa el suelo que se ha elevado sobre sus pies

-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo estando aquí arriba?

-¡Tiene mucho que explicar maestro!

Louis Laine aparta su mirada del suelo para ver a Wolverine y seiya aproximándose a donde se encuentra el profesor Elrich quien aparta a sailor chibimoon al ver al serio Wolverine aproximándose

-No es tiempo de explicaciones tenemos que ir en ayuda de pan

-No, primero nos dirás güerito es como logras hacer esos trucos con las manos sin ayuda del pocus, pocus o el abracadabra

-Déjalo en paz arma X

-¿Quién te ha dado el derecho de llamarme así reportera?

-Oigan no deberíamos pelear entre nosotros

-Sailor chibimoon tiene razón, si tanto quieren saberlo mi poder no es por magia es algo llamado transmutación

-¿Alquimia?

El profesor Elrich voltea a ver a spiderman

-Veo que hay un científico debajo de esa mascara

-Luego se pondrán a discutir esas cosas de cerebritos la batalla se está llevando en algún lugar y mi cosmos esta al máximo

-¡No entendí eso compañero pero si lo de patear traseros!

-¡No se olviden de mí!

Wolverine, el profesor Elrich, seiya, spiderman, sailor chibimoon y Louis Laine voltean a ver hacia arriba donde se encuentra Tony Stark flotando en el aire gracias a los propulsores en los tobillos de su armadura

Wolverine y seiya le hacen espacio a Tony Stark quien aterriza en medio de los dos

-Veo que no eres tan fácil de capturar hombre de hojalata

-Igual tu Wolverine, mis sensores dicen que hay dos objetos moviéndose a gran velocidad a unos 20 metros sobre nosotros

Sailor chibimoon se emociona para tomar después las manos del profesor Elrich

-¿Qué esperamos?

Spiderman baja de su telaraña para ponerse de pie a un lado del profesor Elrich quien sonríe un poco para después chocar las palmas de sus manos

La sección del suelo sobre la que se encuentran Wolverine, seiya, ironman, Louis Laine, sailor chibimoon, spiderman y el mismo comienza a subir de nuevo por las aberturas que la pelea entre pan y Kara provocaron

(KnowYourEnemy-GreenDay)

Pan y Kara desaparecen con su gran velocidad, la fuerza de sus golpes son tan fuertes que estremecen cada helicóptero y avión que se encuentra sobre la pista de aterrizaje

Nick Fury voltea a ver a Misato

-¿Esta es su idea de bajo control capitán?

Misato le sonríe nerviosamente a Nick Fury mientras Ritsuko las mira incrédulas

-Su poder es sorprendente...

Gendo Ikari da un paso poniéndose al lado de Ritsuko

-Lo que es sorprendente es que aun con ese poder esa joven no pudo derrotar a sarda

-Si continúan así todo el complejo se estrellara

Misato junta sus manos a los lados de su boca para gritar más fuerte

-¡Hey ustedes ya basta!

Tanto Kara como Pan no se detienen

Ritsuko mira de reojo a Misato

-¿Otra brillante idea?

De pronto un boomerang con la forma de un murciélago vuela rápidamente sobre sus cabezas hacia donde pan y Kara están peleando, al estar a unos metros de ellas este boomerang estalla con un gran resplandor el cual las ciega provocando que dejen de pelear

Al desvanecerse ese fuerte resplandor Misato, Philip Krahn, Ritsuko, Nick Fury y Gendo Ikari voltean a ver de dónde vino ese boomerang pudiendo ver a Batman detrás de ellos

-¡Eres tú!

-¿Pero cómo?

Batman tira al suelo un uniforme de piloto, tanto Nick Fury como Gendo Ikari parecen impresionados con la habilidad de infiltración de su inesperado intruso

-Ese KI... lo recuerdo

Pan voltea a donde puede sentir esa presencia pudiendo ver a Batman

-¡Batman!

-Creí que sería bueno que vieras una figura familiar en todo este desorden

Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de pan mientras ella vuela rápidamente a donde se encuentra Batman mientras Kara observa sorprendida como pan se ha olvidado de su pelea

Al estar frente a Batman pan se da cuenta que es observada por Misato y otros cuatro desconocidos y cambia su sonrisa por una agresiva actitud

-A bueno si está bien que hayas llegado pero no creas que me alegro mucho

Una compuerta de complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D se abre, Misato, Batman, Philip Krahn, pan, Ritsuko, Nick Fury y Gendo Ikari voltean a ver a Asuka acompañada por Steven y Shinji

-¿Asuka?

-Lo siento Nick pero ellos querían escuchar sobre esta organización y al enterarme que estabas a punto de regresar pensé que tú les podrías aclarar algunas dudas

Shinji comienza a caminar hacia donde se encuentra Misato

-¡Oye regresa acá pervertido!

-Padre...

Gendo Ikari mira sin ningún interés a shinji; Steven no puede creer como shinji ha llamado a ese hombre de anteojos, en ese momento Misato comienza a caminar hacia donde Asuka y Steven se encuentran

-¡Asuka como fue posible que les hayas permitido salir de sus celdas y los pongas frente al comándate! ¡¿Estas demente?!

De pronto una demoniaca sombra emerge de la pista de aterrizaje frente a Misato

-Si buscas al responsable para gritarle, aquí estoy

Misato se ha quedado realmente sorprendida al ver al demoniaco SPAWN emerger frente a ella, Nick Fury está a punto de sacar una arma para defender a Misato cuando Asuka se pone frente a el

-¡No él está de nuestro lado!

Misato puede verse reflejada en los verdosos ojos de SPAWN quien la mira fijamente, sin que alguien pueda escucharlo SPAWN dice algo en voz baja

-Misato...

Ritsuko mira confundida lo que está pasando para luego dirigirse con Nick Fury

-¿Alguien me podría explicar que pasa aquí?

De pronto de la misma abertura por donde salió el cuerpo de pan y después Kara salen Wolverine, seiya, ironman, sailor chibimoon, spiderman, el profesor Elrich y Louis Laine

-¿Nos podemos unir a su fiesta?

-Miren eso la rata voladora ha regresado

-¡Batman!

Batman mira a cada uno de ellos con su seria mirada

-No soy hombre de reuniones...

Batman da un gran salto y se pone frente a Nick Fury

-Pero creo que esta sería una buena oportunidad para aclarar que estamos del mismo bando que su agencia secreta

-¡Lo mismo opino!

Pan voltea hacia arriba pudiendo ver a Kara la cual a pesar de su combate no muestra herida alguna

-¡Es esa chica!

-Me llamo Kara profesor Elrich y soy una agente de S.H.I.E.L.D

-¿S.H.I.E.L.D?...

Nick Fury se dirige a todos los presentes

-Es una organización fundada por la ONU la cual tiene el único propósito de proteger a la tierra la cual está bajo mi cargo

Asuka cierra sus ojos y pone sus manos detrás de su nuca despreocupadamente mientras Steven se nota irritado con las palabras de Fury

-¡De la ONU! ¡Entonces deberían saber que estas personas no son para nada de peligro! ¡Arriesgaron todo en su pelea contra sarda!

-No teníamos opción ya que ustedes tienen un poder desconocido

Nick Fury voltea a ver a Pan

-Y algunos de ustedes tienen un poder que sobrepaso al de Sarda o sabían mucho mas de el

Pan mira a Nick Fury confundida, después de captar las palabras de Fury pan se molesta

-¡Oye ciclope si lo que tratas de decir es que sarda tenía algo que ver conmigo estas pero mal de cerebro!

(Someday-Flypside)

Batman se dirige con la molesta pan

-No es lo que trato de decir pan, trata de comprenderlo está a cargo de una organización que debe proteger al mundo y el no poder hacer algo en contra de un poder que jamás espero ver como fue el poder destructivo de sarda, el de tu padre o el tuyo le causa gran temor, después de todo los humanos le tememos a lo desconocido

-¡Pero yo no soy algo desconocido Batman!

-Yo lo sé pan; pero los demás se merecen saber lo que sabias de sarda y también saber un poco más sobre ti

Pan mira tristemente al suelo

-Ayúdanos a entender pan...

Pan se calma al escuchar las palabras que Batman le ha dicho y voltea a ver a todos los que se encuentran en la pista; al verlos pan intenta encontrar las palabras para explicarles

-Verán sarda, mi padre, mi abuelo, mi tío y vegeta no somos humanos; pertenecemos a una raza de otro planeta muy lejano

-Ahora recuerdo que sarda les dijo algo parecido a ti y a tu padre, creo que se llamó y los llamo saiyajin

-Yo también recuerdo que me dijiste que era esa cosa saiyajin fase cuatro antes de pelear contra el

-¡Ustedes insectos jamás comprenderían el orgullo de pertenecer a una raza como la saiyajin!

Ritsuko, Steven, Gendo Ikari, Shinji, Philip Krahn, Asuka, SPAWN, Misato, Nick Fury, Batman, Pan, el profesor Elrich, Wolverine, seiya, ironman, Louis Laine, sailor chibimoon y spiderman voltean a ver a vegeta quien está sobre el techo del complejo mientras los observa con su fría mirada

-Como príncipe de la raza Guerrera les diré lo que esa hija de guerrero de clase baja no les pudo aclarar, nuestra raza hace varios años atrás envió al abuelo de esa joven para destruir su planeta el cual no posee guerreros de alto nivel y así un guerrero de clase baja como él podría acabar con la raza dominante para después revender su planeta

-Una raza de mercenarios carroñeros

Vegeta se molesta por el comentario de Louis Laine

-¿Pero si es así? ¿Porque aún estamos aquí?

Vegeta voltea a ver a Tony Stark

-Eso fue porque ese inútil de su abuelo se golpeó la cabeza olvidando su misión y comenzando una nueva familia aquí protegiéndola y a este mundo de varios peligros los cuales después de que se esfumo todas las personas olvidaron excepto su progenie, como a mi progenie también

Spiderman se cruza de brazos confiadamente

-Al parecer también el príncipe de esa raza también olvido su misión después de todo

-¡Ya verás insecto!

Pan mira tristemente al suelo

-Ahora que han escuchado la verdad por parte de vegeta sé que piensan que yo, mi padre o vegeta somos extraterrestres y no pueden confiar en nosotros

En ese momento Batman voltea a ver a pan con una seria mirada

-Jamás vuelvas a pensar eso

El profesor Elrich se aproxima con pan

-Es verdad lo que ha dicho Batman sobre que la raza humana no se especializa en tolerar lo que es diferente pero para cada uno de nosotros eres una humana

Spiderman se aproxima a pan

-El "profe" tiene razón tu derrotaste a sarda salvando al mundo de la aniquilación y creo que aparte de la intolerancia el humano también tiene el valor como el que demostraste pan

Kara se pone frente a pan y las dos se miran fijamente a los ojos, sus miradas han perdido el deseo de pelear y ahora cada una de estas refleja una gran comprensión

-Yo también no soy de este planeta pan

Misato se aproxima a Kara

-Kara no...

Gendo Ikari detiene a Misato

-Yo fui hallada en una nave espacial cuando era bebe no conocí a mis padres o tuve familia alguna, hasta que conocí a Nick y a Misato

-Ah basta Kara; no soy tan vieja

-Y decidí ayudar a este planeta no importando que algunos de los seres que la habitan deseen hacer daño o destruir

Pan mira la sinceridad de Kara y vuelve a mirar tristemente al suelo

-Yo no quiero su apoyo o siquiera ayudar... ¡Yo lo único que quiero es que me odien y morir ya que este mundo me repugna!

-Sabias palabras jovencita...

(FeuerFrei-Rammstein)

-¡Esa voz!

Ritsuko, Steven, Gendo Ikari, Shinji, Philip Krahn, Asuka, SPAWN, Misato, Nick Fury, Batman, Pan, el profesor Elrich, Wolverine, seiya, ironman, vegeta, Louis Laine, sailor chibimoon y spiderman ven hacia el lado derecho del complejo encontrando flotando en el aire a cuarto

La oscuridad de su armadura se ambienta con la oscuridad de la noche mientras mira a los guerreros reunidos en la pista de aterrizaje de ese complejo

-¡Maldición no esperaba verlo tan pronto!

-No habrán creído que las palabras de ese ángel me impedirán cumplir mi misión, no puedo dejar que este mundo continúe existiendo ¡el infierno necesita más combustible para asegurar la presencia de la oscuridad en toda la luz!

De pronto un gigantesco pilar de luz baja desde el cielo lleno de estrellas hasta el océano detrás de cuarto

Ritsuko, Steven, Gendo Ikari, Shinji, Philip Krahn, Asuka, SPAWN, Misato, Nick Fury, Kara, Batman, Pan, el profesor Elrich, Wolverine, seiya, ironman, vegeta, Louis Laine, sailor chibimoon y spiderman son iluminados por esta brillante luz la cual ilumina sus rostros y su expresión de incredulidad al ver como esa luz comienza a formar algo dentro de esta

-¡¿Pero qué es eso?!

La luz comienza a formar una enorme bestia de oscuridad

Los ojos de necro plasma de SPAWN miran con preocupación a esa bestia

-¡No se parece a ningún demonio del infierno que he visto pero su poder es terrible!

Asuka mira los ojos verdes de SPAWN con una seria mirada observando a este monstruo

-¡Mi EVA!

Asuka corre rápidamente hacia la entrada del complejo

-¡Asuka!

-¡¿Niña pero que haces?!

-¡Necesito a mi EVA!

Steven mira seriamente a shinji

-¡Rápido shinji debemos ir con ella!

-Pero Steven...

-Shinji si ese monstruo nos ataca es mejor que nosotros que no tenemos poderes estemos lejos para no estorbarles

Shinji mira con temor a la gigantesca criatura la cual ya ha sobrepasado el tamaño del complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D y continúa creciendo

Steven al ver el miedo en los ojos de shinji lo empuja hacia la puerta y a base de empujones logra conseguir que shinji entre junto con él al complejo,

Sin que hayan notado que en el rostro de Gendo Ikari tiene una sonrisa al ver a su hijo y a Steven entrando de nuevo al complejo

Las garras de Wolverine comienzan a brillar con el resplandor que el pilar de luz produce mientras este mira desafiante a la criatura que se está formando dentro de esta

-Sal, sal desgraciado mis garras se mueren por hacerte trizas

La bestia de la oscuridad comienza a formase siendo un enorme monstruo de dos patas, dos fornidos brazos un par de gigantescas alas oscuras en su espalda, un cuello largo y un rostro con rasgos de un vampiro

-¡Contemplen a uno de nuestros corrompedores de mundos de más alto rango al cual miles de habitantes de mundos que ha destruido han llamado! ¡DARK STAR!

Batman mira con desafío a la enorme bestia que cuarto ha llamado DARK STAR

-De más alto grado...

-¡Ese insecto perecerá en mis reales manos!

Vegeta intenta atacar a DARK STAR elevándose algunos metros pero aún está muy débil y cae hacia la pista, a metros de que se estrelle en esta una telaraña lo salva, vegeta voltea a ver a spiderman

-¡De nada!

Violentas corrientes de aire hacen que tanto spiderman como vegeta y los demás sobre la pista volteen a ver a la fuente de tales corrientes de aire

La bestia de oscuridad ha comenzado a mover sus alas

Los vientos que las alas que DARK STAR producen al extenderlas son tan violentos que provocan que los helicópteros y aviones que se encuentran sobre la pista salgan por los aires; Los mismos son tan violentos que impiden a Pan o a Kara volar; las dos solo pueden sostenerse de la pista como lo hacen Ritsuko, Philip Krahn, Gendo Ikari, Ironman, Misato, Nick Fury, Seiya, Louis Laine y sailor chibimoon

Las cadenas de SPAWN se clavan fuertemente a la pista, Batman acciona las garras en sus guantes para poder clavarlas en la pista y resistir las violentas corrientes de aire

Los vientos son tan violentos que el profesor Elrich no puede chocar sus manos pero logra sostenerse con estas de la pista, Wolverine clava sus garras en la pista, vegeta se sujeta fuertemente de la telaraña con la que spiderman impidió que se estrellara en la pista mientras spiderman usa su telaraña para no salir volando por los aires

A pesar de la violencia de ese viento la capa de cuarto quien está a unos metros de la criatura llamada DARK STAR no se mueve mientras este mira sin sorpresa la destrucción que esa criatura está creando

Ya que sabe que puede provocar aún más

En la sala donde se encuentran Amy y Ken todos los marcos de las pantallas holográficas que los rodean comienzan a parpadear con una luz roja

-¡¿Santa fuerza que es esto?!

-Es la alerta máxima

-¡¿Alerta máxima?! ¡Jamás la había escuchado!

-Eso es porque estamos a punto de caer...

Los violentos vientos provocan que el complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D se precipite rápidamente hacia el mar

El impacto del complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D contra el agua es tremendo pero logra mantenerse a flote

Wolverine es el primero en ponerse de pie para mirar agresivamente a DARK STAR

-¡Maldito monstruo nos ha atacado!

-No lo hizo en absoluto...

Wolverine voltea a ver a Batman quien ayuda a Ritsuko y a Misato a ponerse de pie

-¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo llamas a lo que acaba de pasar rata voladora?

-Solo extendió sus alas...

Wolverine junto con los demás se sorprenden al escuchar las serias palabras de Batman quien en lugar de ver a DARK STAR mira a cuarto el cual tiene una gran sonrisa

Una sonrisa la cual no se debe al ver la caída del complejo con el solo batir de las alas de DARK STAR

Si no al ver la duda en la mente de todos los guerreros en la pista de aterrizaje al ver el poder de DARK STAR

Los cuales ahora solo se preguntan:

¿Cómo enfrentar tal poder?

(AnEpicAge-ImmediateMusic)

Mientras tanto dentro de una lujosa residencia en el centro de new york un hombre asiático que viste ropas tradicionales orientales y que lleva una charola de plata entra en una elegante sala para después dirigirse hacia un elegante sofá de piel color vino frente a una chimenea encendida

En ese momento el hombre asiático deja caer la charola de plata pero está a centímetros que caiga al suelo es detenida por una fuerza invisible

-¿Wong?...

Wong parece aturdido en ese momento pero recupera poco a poco el sentido de nuevo al escuchar esa voz que proviene del sillón frente a el

-¿Pero que puede significar esta fuerza que ha roto la barrera mística de esta dimensión?

-En verdad mi querido amigo, esta fuerza sobrepasa la de DORMAMU y ha comenzado a cubrir a toda la tierra con su magia oscura...

-¿Cómo puede existir un ser de tal fuerza?

-Eso ya no importa ahora... lo importante es hacerle frente

Un hombre de cabello corto negro y de canas en la sien, barba de candado, vistiendo un atuendo azul, una larga capa roja y un medallón de oro en su pecho se levanta del sillón poniéndose frente a Wong

-¡La batalla ha comenzado, y es hora que el doctor Strange se sume a esta!

Nota: aparentemente el nombre Dark Star es muy famoso en esta página, porque lo usan muchas personas, entre ellos un conocido mío en esta página ocnarf pero la diferencia está en que su Lord Dark Star es un conquistador espacial mientras que el mío es un monstruo lo único que tienen en común ambos es el nombre.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9: El vuelo de los EVAS

El sonido de una constante alarma llena la noche en las alejadas aguas del atlántico en las cuales ahora se encuentra flotando el gigantesco complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D mientras que a varios metros sobre esta una gigantesca criatura llamada DARK STAR ha extendido sus alas

Pan mira con temor a tal criatura cuando de pronto con una velocidad que la sorprende desaparece dejando atrás una penumbra la cual cubre con su oscuridad el cielo

-Esto no es nada bueno...

Misato intenta ver desesperadamente hacia donde se dirige tal criatura pero no puede ver más que la oscuridad de la noche, rápidamente pone un bluetooth el cual se activa al ponerlo en su oído

-¡Amy háblame!

En la sala llena de pantallas holográficas Amy toma varias pantallas holográficas las cuales muestran imágenes satelitales mientras ken se encuentra mareado en el piso

-Estamos funcionando al 42% de nuestra energía señor

Nick Fury se levanta de la pista y camina hacia Misato mientras activa su bluetooth el cual coloca en su oído al estar a un lado de Misato

-Amy habla Fury, alerta a la ONU, OTAN y a la fuerza aérea del país a donde vaya esa cosa

-Estoy usando varios satélites de vigilancia para descubrir el destino del objetivo; MAGI ya está enviando la señal de alerta a las centrales del defensa del mundo...

Misato luce desilusionada al escuchar esas palabras

-¡Amy no es tiempo de que uses a MAGI para enviar un correo cadena a todo el mundo haz lo que Fury dice y alerta a solo el país a donde esa cosa se dirige no necesitamos más pánico del que hay ahora!

-No es solo esa "cosa" señor...

-¿Cómo dices?

-Es un fenómeno global...

Fury mira seriamente al sonriente cuarto

-Hijo de perra...

África central:

La sabana africana comienza a estremecerse

Los elefantes, cebras, gacelas y otros animales incluyendo salvajes depredadores como leones corren asustadas

Los pobladores humanos en esas zonas huyen de un fornido ser de piel morada de ropas azules y hombreras guantes y botas amarillas

-¡Será mejor que huyan seres porque este mundo está a punto de morir por las manos del dios de la muerte THANOS!

De repente el cielo comienza a nublarse y rayos comienzan a caer frente a THANOS impidiéndole dar otro paso, THANOS mira frente él con sus ojos llenos de furia para ver que criatura es la que se ha atrevido a hacerle frente encontrando una hermosa mujer africana de cabello blanco vistiendo un tradicional atuendo el cual luce como un top café que cubre su busto junto con una corta falda con diseños tribales color café

-¡Demonio sal de esta tierra! ¡Te lo ordeno yo Ororo!

THANOS comienza a reír al ver a esa mujer y entre risas lanza su ultimátum a ororo

-¿Es este el guerrero que este patético mundo puede enviar contra mí? ¡Patético!

De pronto los ojos de ororo comienzan a brillar con un resplandor eléctrico

En ese instante poderosos rayos se precipitan contra THANOS

De pronto antes de que los truenos logren tocar el fornido cuerpo de THANOS estos regresan al cielo de donde provinieron

-¡¿Qué magia ha usado ese demonio?!

Ororo puede ver un extraño brillo dorado proveniente de la mano derecha de un sonriente THANOS el cual antes no brillaba

El brillo dorado en su mano derecha cambia por un brillo amarillo; en ese momento dos enormes bloques de tierra emergen del suelo de la sabana al frente y por detrás de ororo

Son tan altos que podrían compararse con edificios los cuales con una increíble velocidad se aproximan a ella; en ese mismo momento una veloz sombra la salva apartándola de ser aplastada por estos enormes bloques de tierra

El polvo del impacto entre los enormes bloques de tierra comienza a disiparse

Ororo abre sus ojos lentamente

Su mirada llena de sorpresa refleja frente a ella a un fornido hombre vistiendo un ajustado atuendo negro que cubre su musculoso y atlético cuerpo, una máscara de color negro que cubre todo su rostro excepto sus ojos los cuales resplandecen como los de un felino salvaje, al ver más de cerca la máscara de su salvador ororo se da cuenta que esta tiene la apariencia de una pantera

-Los mitos eran verdad... tú eres ¡Pantera negra!

-Ororo

-Eres real, creí que solo eras una leyenda de los pobladores, un justiciero que castiga a cazadores ilegales y criminales protegiendo a nuestro pueblo

-Yo también siempre quise conocer a la responsable del fin de las sequias...

Ororo parece sonrojada por unos momentos cuando pantera negra le dice esas palabras pero el rubor en su rostro no dura por mucho cuando un resplandor morado comienza a iluminarla

-¡Cuidado!

Pantera negra toma de nuevo a ororo apartándola de ser aplastada por un enorme asteroide que ha caído del cielo

-¡¿Qué sucede?!

-¡El cielo!

Un gigantesco portal de energía circular color morado ha aparecido en el cielo del cual comienzan a caer en todas direcciones enormes asteroides, con su gran agilidad y llevando a ororo sobre sus manos pantera negra esquiva cada uno de estos los cuales al caer a la tierra crean varios cráteres

-Permíteme ayudarte pantera

Los ojos de ororo vuelven a brillar y esta provoca que los asteroides desvíen su curso con poderosas corrientes de aire

Pantera negra deja de esquivar los asteroides para observar a ororo controlando las poderosas corrientes de aire que convoca y desvían todos los mortales asteroides

El rostro de ororo es iluminado por un resplandor rojo, sin perder ni un segundo pantera negra se arroja al suelo junto con ella esquivando el poderoso puño de THANOS envuelto en llamas

Pantera negra en el suelo patea fuertemente a THANOS el cual es arrojado hacia un árbol el cual destruye al impactarse en este

Antes de que pantera negra pueda ver a ororo un brillo dorado lo ilumina y ante sus incrédulos ojos el tiempo regresa al justo momento en el que THANOS está a punto de ser pateado por pantera negra

Pantera negra patea a THANOS pero este esquiva su poderosa patada; el puño flameante de THANOS está a punto de impactarse contra el

De repente el puño de una hermosa mujer afroamericana de cabello corto y negro que viste un ajustado atuendo amarillo cubriendo su cuerpo atlético con un gran escote lo golpea en el rostro causando que THANOS sea arrojado varios metros de distancia

Pantera negra observa detenidamente a la hermosa mujer afroamericana que lo ha salvado pudiendo ver que saliendo de su sensual cuerpo lo que parece el aura de un rinoceronte

-Ese poder... el tótem de tantu...

La mujer afroamericana voltea a ver a ororo a la cual le sonríe cariñosamente

-¡Mi nombre es Vixen! ¡Y si yo poseo el poder del tótem de tantu!

Pantera negra le ayuda a ponerse de pie a ororo y ahora los tres observan con valentía el lugar donde ha caído THANOS quien ha comenzado a levantarse sin tener ni un rasguño después del poderoso golpe de la hermosa Vixen

-Las tres leyendas juntas; parece ser que no pudimos escoger mejor momento para este encuentro...

Pantera negra, ororo y Vixen se ponen en guardia contra un sonriente THANOS quien se encuentra a varios metros de distancia frente a ellos mostrándoles un extraño guante que tiene incrustados seis gemas de diferentes colores en su mano derecha

La gema roja ha comenzado a brillar iluminando el sonriente rostro de THANOS así como el serio rostro de ororo, la máscara de pantera negra y la determinación de Vixen

Tokio

Un alto joven pelirrojo que peina con un esponjado copete y que viste un uniforme de preparatoria color azul comienza a caminar en las casi vacías calles de la ciudad de Tokio

Mientras que este bosteza mira despreocupadamente el soleado cielo sobre el

-Vaya el mundo está a punto de terminar y en la escuela no nos hacen el paro con los exámenes...

El joven pelirrojo mira a su alrededor a las pocas personas que se apresuran en ir a una estación del tren, tomar el transporte público o cualquier medio que los lleve a su hogar

-Parece que no solo algunas escuelas no suspendieron labores, debería unírmeles en su desesperación en regresar a casa, después de todo este podría ser el último día de la tierra...

El joven se muestra molesto

-¡No! ¡Me niego a morir! ¡Aún tengo muchas parrandas a las que ir y salir con más chicas!

De pronto los cielos se oscurecen

-¿Hey qué pasa? No creo que me haya tardado tanto como para que anochezca

Kuwabara voltea a ver al oscuro cielo y lo que observa le quita el habla de la sorpresa al ver abrirse las oscuras nubes para dejar bajar a un ser con el tamaño de un rascacielos

Su cuerpo es muy fornido el cual es cubierto por un atuendo color azul metálico compuesto por botas y guantes azules, tiene dos metálicas mangueras que salen de su espalda y se conectan a sus brazos, en su cintura hay un cinturón con una letra A como hebilla de color azul su tórax es cubierto por un peto color azul

Las nubes comienzan a revelar el maligno rostro de este ser el cual es un rostro gris con circuitos que salen de sus oídos a su boca y rodean sus labios, los ojos de este ser son rojos con los cuales comienza a arrojar poderosos rayos hacia los edificios aledaños a su arribo

-¡Jinetes oscuros muéstrenle a estas criaturas el poder de APOCALYPSE!

Al terminar de dar su ultimátum de los cielos oscuros donde APOCALYPSE bajo miles de seres sombríos que visten armaduras rojas y filosas espadas comienzan a bajar para destruirlo todo

En medio de la temerosa gente que huye por su vida kuwabara mira seriamente a APOCALYPSE mientras deja caer su maleta con sus libros

-Como dije antes, me niego a morir...

En una sala de conferencias a algunas calles de distancia de la destrucción se encuentran sentados a un lado de una mesa un hombre asiático vistiendo un traje gris acompañado de un hombre rubio de anteojos oscuros vistiendo un elegante negro y frente a ellos dos mujeres una de cabello café peinado con una cola de caballo y vistiendo un elegante traje y a su lado una mujer asiática vistiendo un traje más humilde que la primera

A la cabeza de la mesa se encuentra un hombre asiático vistiendo un atuendo de juez

-Estamos aquí para discutir los términos del acuerdo de custodia de los dos menores Henry y Susan TAWARA, el padre pide total custodia mientras que la madre pide lo mismo

El hombre rubio de lentes oscuros se pone de pie

-Si su señoría mi cliente es ciudadano de los estados unidos donde pide tener a sus hijos

La mujer de cola de caballo se pone de pie

-Lo que su cliente hace señor Murdock es olvidar que también son hijos de ella

-Sí pero según las leyes japonesas estipulan que el padre puede pedir total custodia de sus hijos

-Me sorprende su conocimiento de las leyes de mi país, pero el historial delictivo de su cliente hace que la madre pueda también pedir la custodia

-Mi cliente ya se ha reformado y me ha confiado que su reformación es por sus hijos

-¿Le ha confiado?

-Si no se hubiera reformado no sería mi cliente abogada...

La abogada se nota intrigada con la actitud del abogado de apellido Murdock

-Abogados Murdock y Kino he analizado el caso y sus argumentos son válidos; pero mi fallo es a favor del señor Murdock y su cliente

El hombre asiático abraza fuertemente a Murdock

-Hey calmado Tsunao...

Este emotivo abrazo hace que los lentes de Murdock caigan haciendo que la abogada de apellido Kino note los ojos de Murdock

-Sus ojos... está usted...

-Ciego, si

-Ah no sabe cuánto lo siento

De pronto la puerta de madera de la sala de conferencias estalla y por esta entra un sombrío ser de armadura roja el cual tiene un ataque tan rápido que está a punto de cortar con su espada a la abogada Kino y a su clienta

Murdock con un rápido y fuerte golpe de su bastón golpea en la garganta a este ser arrojándolo a una pared de la sala de conferencias dejándolo fuera de combate

El cliente de Murdock se apresura en revisar a su ex esposa mientras que Murdock le ofrece su mano a la abogada Kino

-Creo que es hora que se vayan

De pronto otro sombrío ser de armadura roja aparece detrás de Murdock tomándolo por sorpresa pero no a la abogada Kino quien le da una fuerte patada en el casco lo suficientemente fuerte para que Murdock logre esquivar su ataque y golpearlo en el pecho con su bastón

-Nada mal...

-¿Estás seguro que eres ciego?, te mueves más rápido que uno con buena visión

Murdock voltea con su cliente

-Tsunao vete de aquí con tu ex esposa y el juez a un lugar seguro

-Pero Matt ¿y tú?

Murdock sale rápidamente de la sala de conferencias en menos de dos segundos para entrar a un largo pasillo el cual recorre velozmente

-Matt Murdock puede cuidarse pero ¡DAREDEVIL puede cuidar de los demás!

Matt Murdock llega al final del pasillo y abre una ventana por la cual se arroja mientras cae con gran velocidad se quita su traje revelando que debajo de este hay un ajustado atuendo de cuero color vino el cual tiene las iníciales DD bordadas en el pecho, al quitarse el traje Murdock se pone una máscara del mismo color con dos pequeños cuernos en su frente, de su cinturón saca una porra la cual al extenderla se transforma en un largo látigo con el cual logra sujetarse de otro edificio y cayendo sobre una azotea de otro edificio para rápidamente brincar de azotea en azotea en dirección a donde se encuentra la destrucción provocada por el gigantesco APOCALYPSE

Mientras tanto la abogada Kino entra a una habitación vacía donde comienza a buscar algo dentro de su bolso

-Espero que aún funcione... hace años que no lo uso... me prometí que en solo una emergencia...

La abogada Kino saca una pequeña varita color verde el cual presiona con fuerza mientras cierra los ojos

-¡Pero no puede haber mayor emergencia que esto!

La abogada Kino extiende su mano con la que sostiene esa varita en alto mientras la hace girar rápidamente para después sostenerla con fuerza y decir:

-¡Por el poder estelar de Júpiter! ¡Transformación!

El elegante atuendo de la Abogada Kino se desintegra mientras un poderoso campo eléctrico que sale de esa barita la rodea creando un campo de electricidad a su alrededor y dándole un nuevo atuendo de marinera con un par de botas y falda verdes

-¡Sailor Júpiter!

Sailor Júpiter mira su nuevo atuendo

-Veo que mi cuerpo aún le queda el uniforme, esas clases de Fitness se pagaron solas...

Sailor Júpiter se apresura en salir del edificio en donde al salir puede ver la gran destrucción que el gigantesco APOCALYPSE está causando y sin perder ni un segundo más sale corriendo a hacerle frente a ese poderoso demonio

Las pantallas holográficas frente a Amy le muestran diferentes partes del mundo que están siendo atacadas por diferentes seres poderosos

Pero su mismo profesionalismo de la sailor scout hace que fije más su atención a la pantalla que muestra la imagen satelital de DARK STAR

-Comandante Fury MAGI ha calculado que si el objetivo llamado DARK STAR continúa con esa velocidad y ese curso llegara a las costas de rio de janeiro en 12 minutos

Fury no puede creer lo que escucha

-Esa cosa a pesar de su tamaño es muy veloz... avisa a la fuerza aérea brasileña sobre nuestro invitado sorpresa y respóndeme ¡¿Por qué diablos la OTAN no ha atacado a esa cosa?!

-Señor seguí sus órdenes pero la OTAN así como la fuerza aérea brasileña o de estados unidos han informado que sus sistemas de defensa están inservibles

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!

-Todos los misiles y los aviones no funcionan

Misato mira incrédula la penumbra que dejo atrás DARK STAR la cual ya ha cubierto una gran extensión del cielo

-Esa cosa es la responsable...

-Ciertamente capitán

Misato y Fury voltean a ver a Gendo Ikari quien está de pie detrás de ellos

-Supongo que ese monstruo llamado DARK STAR posee un poder que va más allá de nuestra tecnología una fuerza invisible la cual detiene a cualquier arma que pueda amenazar su principal objetivo: destruir mundos

Tony Stark se aproxima con Gendo Ikari

-¿Solo es una suposición o está seguro de eso?

Gendo Ikari mira de reojo a Tony Stark

-Si yo creara un destructor de mundos le integraría una protección de ese tipo para hacerlo perfecto

Tony Stark mira desconfiadamente a Gendo Ikari mientras el profesor Elrich se aproxima con ellos

-Suponiendo que tenga ese poder solo nos quedan 12 minutos para impedir que DARK STAR llegue a rio de janeiro ya que no quiero ni imaginarme el daño que podría provocar en una sobre poblada ciudad como rio si con el solo batir de sus alas pudo derribar este enorme complejo

Spiderman, vegeta y Wolverine se aproximan al profesor Elrich

-El profe tiene razón

-¿Ahora ese vulgar insecto será el líder?

Vegeta arroja una corta carcajada

-¡Lo que necesitamos ahora es patear el gigante trasero de esa cosa!

Wolverine les muestra sus garras

-¿Y cómo planean hacerlo?

Louis Laine se aproxima con Wolverine

-Esa cosa es más rápida que cualquier jet que haya visto

Sailor chibimoon se pone a un lado de Louis Laine preocupada

-¡Se nos acaba el tiempo!

Spiderman mira a Nick Fury y a Misato

-¡Ustedes señores del gobierno! ¡Pidan un medio de transporte!

Ritsuko se aproxima con spiderman

-Lo siento arácnido pero pude escuchar algo de la información que le dieron a la capitana Katsuragi no hay aviones o algún medio de transporte

Seiya se aproxima con Ritsuko

-¡Hey no digas eso siempre hay una forma y ahora es cuando necesitamos la ayuda de lo que sea pidan ayuda a algún barco o un bote de remos!

Misato mira tristemente a las oscuras aguas del atlántico frente a ella

-Ya Amy lo intento... no hay respuesta todos los barcos están a la deriva ahora y todos los vuelos no militares fueron suspendidos

Seiya presiona con fuerza sus puños mientras Ritsuko voltea a verlo

-No hay forma de detener a esa cosa...

Philip Krahn se persina al escuchar eso

-La hay...

Las sombrías palabras de Batman hacen que Ritsuko, Louis Laine, sailor chibimoon, Wolverine, vegeta, spiderman, el profesor Elrich, Tony Stark, Gendo Ikari, Seiya, Philip Krahn, Misato y Nick Fury volteen a verlo

-¿Así y cuál puede ser rata voladora? ¿Tú?

-No, ellas...

Batman señala a Kara y a pan quien la primera los observa seriamente mientras que pan los observa con sorpresa la forma en que los demás la miran

Una mirada la cual odia ya que es una mirada que ella solía tener

Cuando veía a su abuelo...

Dentro del derribado complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D se encuentra Steven quien está tirado en un pasillo, segundos después Steven comienza a levantarse mirando a su alrededor

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?, se sintió como una gran caída ¿Shinji? ¿Estás bien?

Shinji quien está tirado detrás de el comienza a sentarse poco a poco mientras se toca la cabeza

-Si eso creo...

Steven quien ya está de pie le ofrece su ayuda a shinji, mientras se levanta shinji puede ver al final del largo pasillo la silueta de una mujer la cual le ha quitado el aliento de sorpresa

-Mama...

-¿Qué dijiste amiguito?

Shinji sin decir nada más corre a toda prisa hacia el final del largo pasillo

-¡Shinji! ¡Shinji!

A pesar de los gritos de Steven shinji no se detiene

-¿Qué le habrá picado a este chico?...

El sentido de la responsabilidad de Steven hace que este no lo piense dos veces y salga en busca del chico que ahora se dice que es su responsabilidad

África central

Pantera negra esquiva el puño lleno de flamas de THANOS para después intentar atacarlo con sus filosas garras

Las filosas garras de pantera negra son iluminadas con un brillo dorado; El cuerpo de pantera negra regresa hacia el mismo lugar donde se encontraba antes de esquivar el puño de THANOS

El puño lleno de flamas está a punto de golpear su abdomen cuando un poderoso tornado arroja violentamente a THANOS a cientos de pies de altura

Ororo corre desesperada hacia donde se encuentra pantera negra pero en ese instante un brillo azul ilumina el rostro de ororo el cual se detiene a unos metros de pantera negra quien observa los ojos de ororo llenarse de electricidad

-Pantera...

-¿Ororo?

-¡Corre!

Cientos de relámpagos comienzan a caer sobre el lugar donde se encuentra pantera negra quien esquiva cada uno de estos con gran habilidad

-¡¿Ororo qué es lo que te ocurre?!

-¡No puedo controlar mis poderes!

Pantera negra esquiva un trueno y por unos segundos su atención se fija en el brillo azul que ilumina la cabeza de ororo así como de donde proviene este pudiendo ver al sonriente THANOS cruzado de manos a pocos metros de distancia de ella

-¡Es THANOS! ¡De alguna forma está controlando tu mente!

-¡Eso explica porque le fue tan fácil controlarla!

Vixen emerge por detrás de THANOS con un salto mientras el aura de un leopardo emerge de su cuerpo, al caer el aura del leopardo cambia a la de un elefante golpeando con su codo la cabeza de THANOS

El golpe es tan fuerte que THANOS cae al suelo formando un cráter

Vixen sale del cráter para ponerse de nuevo en guardia; en ese momento puede ver una gema azul tirada en el suelo a poca distancia del cráter

Los truenos en ese momento dejan de caer del cielo y ororo parece volver a la normalidad; pantera negra en ese momento comienza a aproximarse con ororo

-¿Estás bien?

-Fue tan extraño THANOS estaba en mi mente

-Entonces debió ser un viaje rápido para el

Ororo voltea a ver con molestia a Vixen quien se aproxima con ellos con la gema azul en su mano

-¿Qué tienes en la mano Vixen?

-Es algo que encontré

-¡Y que me pertenece!

La tierra de la sabana africana comienza a temblar y agrietarse mientras THANOS comienza a emerger del suelo en ese instante un brillo verde comienza a salir del interior de la sabana africana iluminando los cuerpos de pantera negra, ororo y Vixen quienes comienzan a mostrar signos de terrible sufrimiento

-¿Qué nos está sucediendo?

THANOS emerge del suelo mientras la gema verde en su guante brilla

-¡Les quitare sus almas!

-¡MAKANKOSAPPO!

Un poder con la forma de una espiral se impacta contra el guante de THANOS seguido de una gran explosión

El brillo verde que iluminaba a Vixen, pantera negra y ororo se extingue y el sufrimiento que los envolvía desaparece; los tres voltean en dirección donde ese poder provino logrando ver a un fornido, alto y serio ser humanoide de piel verde vestido con conjunto de playera y pantalón morado, un turbante sobre su cabeza, un par de pesadas hombreras envueltas en una larga capa blanca; la fría mirada de este ser hiela la sangre de pantera negra, ororo y Vixen

Al lado de este se encuentra un calvo, fornido, alto y serio ser humanoide de piel verde que viste una trusa color azul con un cinturón rojo un par de gruesos tirantes rojos en su pecho que forman una X así como una capa y botas azules

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-¿Demonios?

-Es verdad que vengo de los infiernos...

-Y yo no soy de este mundo

Con un solo movimiento de su mano THANOS despeja la nube de polvo provocada por la explosión para observar fríamente a los dos seres humanoides de piel verde

-¡Entonces cuarto también los llamo para destruir este mundo!

Vixen y ororo se preparan para pelear contra esos dos nuevos guerreros que ha aparecido mientras pantera negra los observa seriamente

-De algo estamos seguros "THANOS"

THANOS mira con interés a estos dos nuevos guerreros

-¿Y de que están seguros?

-De que tal vez sea un demonio... ¡Pero piccolo jamás obedecerá a nadie! ¡MAKANKOSAPPO!

Un rayo de energía con forma de espiral sale de los dedos índice y medio de piccolo los cuales apunta contra THANOS

Un brillo dorado comienza a iluminar el cuerpo de THANOS; de pronto la poderosa técnica de piccolo regresa a sus dedos hasta convertirse en una chispa y después extinguirse

-¡Criatura torpe THANOS no puede caer en la misma técnica dos veces!

Piccolo sonríe confiadamente

-¿Y qué hay de un segundo ataque?

THANOS no comprende las palabras de piccolo; en ese instante del suelo emerge el intangible cuerpo del segundo ser verde volviendo tangible su puño que se impacta fuertemente contra la barbilla de THANOS quien es arrojado hacia el cielo

Antes de que THANOS siga elevándose el cuerpo de este ser verde sufre una transformación que lo convierte en un gran dragón el cual golpea con su cola el cuerpo de THANOS quien es arrojado al suelo causando un gran cráter

-Mi nombre es J oonn J onzz pero me puedes llamar el detective marciano

THANOS con una rodilla en el suelo dentro del gran cráter levanta su mirada llena de rabia para ver a piccolo y junto a pantera negra, Vixen, ororo y el detective marciano quienes se preparan para atacarlo

Tokio

El poder de APOCALYPSE es brutal, él y sus hordas ya han destruido la mitad de la ciudad en minutos pero aun así su destrucción y muerte no se detienen

-¡Reiken!

Una ráfaga de luz corta en dos a muchos de los seres sombríos con armaduras rojas que forman parte de las hordas de APOKALYPSE

Kuwabara quien tiene una espada de energía en sus manos se aproxima al gigantesco APOCALYPSE quien ni siquiera lo voltea a ver

-¡Vamos monstruo voltea! ¡Aquí te tengo un buen regalito de bienvenida!

Kuwabara se arroja contra el gigantesco APOCALYPSE pero varios seres sombríos de las hordas de ese gigantesco ser se arrojan contra el

Kuwabara logra cortar a algunos con su espada espiritual pero son demasiados logrando sujetar su cuerpo y hacerlo caer al suelo, a consecuencia de la caída kuwabara pierde su espada y uno de los sombríos seres con armadura roja está a punto de cortarle la cabeza con su espada

-¡Cadena de amor de Venus!

Una cadena de luz golpea al ser sombrío que estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza a kuwabara y a los otros que lo apresaban

Kuwabara mira de dónde provino esa cadena pudiendo ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y largos vestida con un traje de marinero que se compone de una falda naranja y un par de zapatillas naranjas

-Ah gracias señora pero no debería salir a la calle vestida así

-Soy sailor Venus jovencito

Sailor Venus le da un fuerte pisotón a kuwabara quien se queja del dolor

-Y eso fue por lo de señora y mi vestimenta

-Oiga se... digo señorita lo único que digo es que esa vestimenta no es la adecuada para una pelea

-¡Yo con esta vestimenta salve al mundo varias veces!

De pronto su discusión es interrumpida al ser rodeados por los seres sombríos de armaduras rojas los cuales están a punto de atacarlos cuando de pronto una filosa y fina cuerda de metal que rodea a sailor Venus y a kuwabara corta en pedazos a los seres sombríos que los amenazaban

Sailor Venus y kuwabara miran esta cuerda de metal regresar a una porra que le pertenece al serio Daredevil

Sailor Venus mira con admiración a este hombre mientras kuwabara lo mira sin sorpresa

-Hablando de vestimentas...

De pronto Daredevil los jala fuertemente hacia donde está el sorprendiendo a sailor Venus y a kuwabara los cuales estaban a punto de ser atacados por tres sombríos seres

-Con su permiso

Daredevil con su bastón golpea a uno de estos sombríos seres en el rostro, a otro bloquea su ataque tomando su brazo para arrojárselo al último el cual cae junto con el que Daredevil le arrojo

-Son demasiados

De repente un escudo que vuela a gran velocidad comienza a partir en dos a varios seres sombríos, Daredevil, sailor Venus y kuwabara voltean a ver quién ha arrojado ese escudo encontrando a un maduro y fornido hombre caucásico que porta un casco de la marina con la letra A grabada en la parte del frente, viste un pesado chaleco con varios cartuchos de M4A1 en la parte del frente y debajo de este un uniforme militar de la marina de los estados unidos compuesto por una camisa de camuflaje de manga larga que recoge hasta dejar libre sus antebrazos, debajo de esta una playera azul que en su parte del centro tiene impresa una estrella blanca, un pantalón de combate y botas de combate

Este maduro hombre toma su M4A1 atado en su tórax y dispara contra un gran número de seres sombríos que lo rodean acabándolos en segundos para después dejar de manipular su M4A1 y tomar con una sola mano su escudo que ha regresado a el

-¡Soldado de primera clase Steve Rogers nombre clave: Capitán América se reporta a la batalla!

Muchos más seres sombríos de armadura roja comienzan a rodear a Daredevil, Kuwabara, sailor Venus y al capitán América

-¡Flecha llameante de Marte!

-¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!

-¡Tierra tiembla!

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

Los muchos sombríos seres de armadura roja que estaban a punto de atacar a Daredevil y los demás son derrotados por estos poderes los cuales vienen de cuatro hermosas mujeres vestidas con trajes de marinero

Kuwabara no puede creer lo que mira

-No puedo creerlo hay más...

-¡Sailor Mars, Júpiter, Urano, Neptuno! ¡Me alegro de verlas de nuevo amigas!

El capitán América se prepara para arrojar su escudo

-¡No es tiempo de reuniones soldados ahí vienen más de esos seres!

Muchos más seres sombríos de armadura roja se arrojan contra Daredevil y los demás

-Grito... mortal...

Con esas palabras un gran poder destruye a la mayor parte de esos oscuros seres mientras que el resto de derrotado por los ataques del capitán América, kuwabara y Daredevil

-¡Sailor Plut!

La hermosa sailor Plut aparece a un lado de las demás sailor scouts las cuales sonríen al reunirse con ellas sailor Venus

-¡Hey chavas! ¡Aún hace falta acabar con el gigantón!

-Es verdad

Antes de que estos guerreros puedan acercarse a APOKALYPSE este los mira de reojo y con solo un poderoso rayo que sale de su ojo destruye toda la zona donde ellos se encuentran haciendo que estos salgan por los aires

Después de haber arrojado tal poder APOCALIPSE continúa destruyendo todo lo que tiene en su camino

-¿Ellas?

Wolverine mira incrédulo a la seria Kara y a la sorprendida pan frente a él y los demás, Seiya deja de presionar fuertemente sus puños para verlas alegremente

-¡Es verdad ellas pueden volar!, ¡ellas podrán alcanzar esa cosa!

Spiderman se pone a un lado de Seiya

-Pero no es suficiente viejo ellas necesitaran un paro y mientras que nosotros no sepamos volar no podremos dárselos

Batman se pone al frente de Kara y Pan

-Kara, pan, por favor detengan lo más posible a DARK STAR nosotros iremos de inmediato pero necesitamos ahora de su velocidad y poderes

Kara mira a Nick Fury

-¿Señor?

-Hazlo Kara...

-¡Si señor!

-¡Oye no espera!

Kara toma a pan fuertemente del brazo llevándosela junto con ella despegando a gran velocidad

Batman voltea a ver ahora a Ritsuko, Louis Laine, sailor chibimoon, Wolverine, vegeta, spiderman, el profesor Elrich, Tony Stark, Gendo Ikari, Seiya, Philip Krahn, Misato y Nick Fury

-Ironman

Tony Stark voltea a ver. a Batman

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tu armadura puede soportar el peso extra de dos personas?

-Si

-Tú llevaras a Seiya y al profesor Elrich, Wolverine, spiderman y vegeta ustedes vendrán conmigo

Vegeta mira a Batman

-¿Y cómo lo harás? ¿Moviendo rápidamente tus brazos insecto?

Batman presiona un botón en su cinturón e inmediatamente un jet oscuro con forma de murciélago aterriza sobre la pista detrás de Batman

-Prefiero volar con más estilo

Sailor chibimoon se aproxima con Batman con gran entusiasmo

-¡Eso es de lo que hablaba trabajo en equipo! ¿Yo con quien voy?

-Tú te quedaras aquí junto con Louis Laine y ayudaran a Misato y a Nick Fury para coordinar un plan de defensa con los otros países que han sido atacados por otros seres como DARK STAR

El rostro de Sailor chibimoon cambia de uno entusiasta a uno decepcionado al escuchar eso

-Ah... si bueno...

Wolverine, vegeta y spiderman ya están dentro del jet de Batman quien se dispone a entrar

-Misato, Fury hagan lo posible por coordinar las redes de defensa del mundo y ayudar en contra de esas amenazas, estoy seguro de que las habilidades de sailor chibimoon y Louis Laine podrán serles de ayuda

Batman entra en su jet mientras Misato lo mira incrédula

-¿Pero quién se cree?, ¡por si no lo sabes una capitana no recibe órdenes de un civil!

Misato le saca la lengua a Batman justo cuando su jet despega de la pista frente a ellos mientras que Nick Fury le da un pequeño golpe a la lengua de Misato

-Sea un civil o un loco disfrazado tiene buenas ideas... rápido hay que ir a la habitación central, hay mucho que hacer

Tony Stark después de revisar su armadura voltea a ver a seiya

-¿Estás listo chico?

-No, necesito mi armadura y para eso tenemos que ir adentro del complejo a buscarla

-¿Tu armadura es la que te da la fuerza?

-No pero me es de gran ayuda

-Vamos te ayudare después de todo yo también uso una

El profesor Elrich se aproxima a Misato y a Nick Fury

-Ya han escuchado ese joven necesita su armadura y será mejor que nos ayuden a dársela para poder ir a la batalla

Misato suspira

-Yo los llevare a la sala donde pusimos su armadura, Fury tú, Ritsuko, el padre, Gendo, Laine y niña vayan a la sala central

-Oye me tú me puedes llamar sailor...

-Si luego niña ¡rápido muevan esos traseros que queda poco tiempo!

Misato acompañada por Tony Stark, seiya y el profesor Elrich entran rápidamente al complejo seguidos de Nick Fury, Gendo Ikari, Ritsuko, Philip Krahn, sailor chibimoon y Louis Laine quien es la última en entrar al ver al sonriente cuarto aun sobre ellos

-Seres inútiles, creen que los dejaría así como así sin un enemigo apropiado...

Detrás de cuarto aparece una mujer de cabello largo y alborotado vistiendo un ajustado conjunto color negro conformado por una ajustado top que cubre su tórax que deja descubierto su fornido abdomen y un par de ajustados shorts

-Gracias por darme la oportunidad de acabar con ese hijo del patán de Hohenheim, cuarto

-Recuerda envidia no te traje o te di nuevos poderes solo para tu venganza, sino para que mates a todos los que haya allá adentro...

-De todas formas lo haría, no tienes de que preocuparte conmigo

Envidia comienza a caer hacia el complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D mientras cuarto comienza a desaparecer al hacerlo el cielo se muestra totalmente cubierto de la penumbra que DARK STAR creo

El aliento de Steven ha comenzado a faltar, sus músculos comienzan a debilitarse

Se pregunta a si mismo ¿cómo puede estar tan fuera de condición física? si en su entrenamiento ha recorrido distancias mucho más largas que la de los pasillos por los que ha corrido persiguiendo a shinji

Su mente le dice que el lugar a donde se dirige shinji no es seguro, estos pasillos deberían estar llenos de personas o agentes pero se encuentran totalmente vacíos

De pronto la búsqueda de shinji se acaba bruscamente al llegar frente a una puerta blindada

-¡Hey chico! ¡WAW! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Steven llega a donde se encuentra shinji y observa junto con él la gran puerta blindada

-No lo sé Steven...

-Sea lo que sea

El sentido común de Steven le dice que se vaya de ahí que lo que haya ahí dentro no es de su incumbencia que se debe llevar a shinji a un lugar seguro

Pero su instinto le dice que tiene que entrar...

Steven junto con shinji toca con las palmas de sus manos la gran puerta blindada

Un cuadro hecho de luz aparece debajo de cada una de sus manos; de sus esquinas dos líneas de luz trazan la circunferencia de la puerta y esta comienza a abrirse revelándoles su gran interior el cual alberga un enorme hangar de techo, paredes y piso blancos con dos aviones tecnológicamente avanzados con un gran diseño aerodinámico

Steven y shinji se aproximan al primero de estos aviones a un paso lento pero precavido

El primero y más cercano a ellos es de color azul; Shinji mira que sus alerones traseros tienen algo escrito

-EVA 01

-Creí que solo había dos...

Shinji está a punto de tocar el EVA cuando de pronto Asuka vistiendo su ajustado traje de piloto color rojo entra en el hangar

Al ver a shinji y a Steven su rostro nota una gran molestia

-¡Pervertido! ¡Entrometido! ¡¿Que hacen aquí?!

Steven al ver la timidez de shinji se pone frente a él para responderle a la perspicaz Asuka

-Escucha Asuka nosotros...

-¡No deben de estar aquí!

Shinji y Steven voltean a ver quien los ha reprendido pudiendo ver en un nivel superior del hangar a la hermosa piloto de cabello azul y corto del EVA 00 quien viste un traje militar impecable

-¡Esta es zona restringida!

Steven mira detenidamente el bello rostro de esa piloto

-Rei... ¿tú eres Rei cierto? Misato dijo tu nombre, no me conoces pero soy el capital Steven...

-Steven Hiller, en servicio desde 1997 condecorado piloto de la marina de los estados unidos record de vuelo perfecto y misiones en la operación libertad iraquí, casado desde junio del 2000 con Jazmín Dubrow con quien tuvo un hijo nacido en 1998; estatus actual ambos fallecieron en el ataque de sarda llevado a cabo hoy en los Ángeles

Steven mira sorprendido a la Rei quien lo mira seriamente

-Cómo ve capitán sé quién es usted y también quien es el joven que lo acompaña y sé que no deben de estar aquí, ahora márchense antes de que le hagan una corte marcial a usted y encierren al joven

-La muñeca tiene razón

Asuka se acerca al EVA 01 apartando de su camino al tímido shinji con un empujón

-Pero ya que están aquí les mostrare como la mejor piloto activa la mejor arma creada por el hombre

Asuka pone sus dos manos sobre el EVA 01

Varios segundos de silencio pasan sin ocurrir nada

Asuka se desespera y quita sus manos del EVA 01

-¡Pero qué porquería! ¡Estas roto descompuesto! ¡No sirves!

Asuka comienza a golpear y a patear el EVA 01 mientras que la mirada seria de Rei mira a Steven y a shinji

-Largo de aquí son personas no autorizadas

-¡Que no ves que hay una situación allá afuera! ¡Nosotros solo queríamos buscar un lugar en el cual refugiarnos!

-Shinji...

Shinji voltea a ver quién ha dicho eso sin importarle la discusión entre Rei y Steven o el violento berrinche de Asuka

-Esa voz...

Shinji se aproxima al EVA 01

-Esa voz...

Shinji pone su mano sobre el EVA 01

-Mama...

La cabina del EVA 01 se abre al ser tocada por shinji provocando que la discusión entre Steven y Rei y el berrinche de Asuka terminen abruptamente al ver lo ocurrido

-¿Cómo es posible?... ese pervertido pudo...

Shinji mira con sorpresa lo que ha sucedido para después voltear a ver a Asuka

-Yo no... ¡no era mi intención!

Rei mira seriamente a shinji

-Rei habla Gendo Ikari

Rei voltea a ver hacia uno de los monitores en el hangar el cual muestra a Gendo Ikari, Rei al ver a Gendo se pone en posición de firmes y le hace el saludo militar a Gendo

-Señor

-En descanso Rei, ahora me encuentro en el salón central de S.H.I.E.L.D; esta es la situación el poderoso ser llamado DARK STAR ha llegado a la ciudad sudamericana de rio de janeiro las bajas civiles si no es detenido podrían ser de millones, quiero que tú y Asuka piloteen los EVAS 01 Y 03

-Se hará de inmediato señor

Asuka se aproxima al monitor donde esta Gendo Ikari

-¡Es una locura nuestros EVAS están siendo reparados y esas dos unidades no han sido probadas desde el día que se crearon!

-No hay energía para ver lo que sucede en el hangar pero los indicadores de poder del EVA 01 informan que está listo para volar, ¡Es una orden pilotos!

El monitor se apaga, en ese momento Rei se quita el saco de su traje militar y comienza a bajar a donde se encuentra el segundo avión

Al pasar junto a Steven y shinji estos dos pueden observar como en la camisa que Rei tenía debajo de su saco tiene manchas de sangre que provienen del cuerpo de esta

-No estarás pensando en ir en la chatarra de la unidad 03 ¿o si muñeca?

-Ordenes son ordenes piloto Langley...

Rei se aproxima a la unidad 03 la cual su fuselaje es de color plateado sobre el cual pone sus manos mientras Steven y shinji las miran

-Es una locura ella aun esta malherida ¡Rei!

Rei no le presta atención a Steven, quien al ver la falta de atención de Rei hacia el camino en donde ella se encuentra poniéndose a su lado

-¡Rei!

Rei no le hace caso

Steven se molesta y quita las manos de Rei del EVA 03 logrando captar esta vez la atención de Rei

-¡No les permitiré pilotear estas naves!

-No sabe lo que dice capitán

-¡Maldición solo escúchame!

Steven golpea con su puño el fuselaje del EVA 03 y al hacerlo la cabina se abre un poco

Rei mira con un poco de sorpresa lo sucedido

-No es posible...

Rei mira seriamente a Steven

-Usted también...

-¿Qué?

-Es un elegido...

Asuka al escuchar eso se sorprende

-¡Que!

-¿Qué soy qué?

-No cualquiera puede sincronizarse con un EVA pero ustedes dos lo han logrado

Steven mira confundido el suelo

-Lograron encontrar este hangar el cual es secreto aun para la mayoría del personal de S.H.I.E.L.D logrando también abrir la puerta la cual solo los elegidos pueden abrir con la firma de su ADN

Steven voltea a ver a shinji de la misma forma que él lo hace

Sus dos miradas ahora son la misma

La de dos niños confundidos los cuales les han dicho algo que jamás creyeron escuchar

Que son especiales

-No me niego a creerlo...

-¿Por qué le resulta tan difícil de creer?...

-Lo único que me hacía especial en este mundo era mi familia mas no mi record perfecto de piloto u otras habilidades, pero ahora que ellos no están...

Shinji se aproxima con Steven

-Steven sé que tal vez yo sea solo un crio pero hay algo en estos aviones... algo que me llama... toda mi vida he escapado, escape de la muerte de mi madre, escape del hecho que mi padre no quiere saber de mi... ¡pero este peligro es real y es algo de lo que no puedo escapar!

Shinji toma de los hombros a Steven quien lo mira

-Por favor vuela conmigo Steven no lograre hacerlo solo si no me acompañas

-Shinji...

-Por favor...

La mirada confundida de Steven cambia a una llena de valor con la que mira a shinji

-No mirare más el pasado chico, gracias por hacer que vea de nuevo el presente y ver que no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad de ayudarle a pan y a los demás que nos salvaron de ese loco de sarda, ¡A volar!

Asuka mira incrédula a Steven y shinji mientras que Rei los mira seriamente para después tomar las manos de Steven las cuales pone sobre el fuselaje del EVA 03 del cual su cabina se abre y este comienza a activarse

Steven y shinji suben cada uno respectivamente a sus EVAS

Al entrar en la cabina del EVA 03 esta se cierra y le muestra a Steven una cabina muy diferente a la de otros aviones; en la cual solo tiene en su interior un cómodo asiento

-¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Dónde están los instrumentos?

De pronto esta cabina comienza a llenarse de un líquido color ámbar; Steven no presta atención a esto

Cuando Shinji está a punto de sentarse en el asiento del piloto de su cabina Asuka entra sentándose a su lado

-¿Asuka qué haces?

-Ni creas que te dejare ir solo ¡un pervertido como tú terminaría estrellando el EVA! y además si mueres tomare tu lugar lo cual es muy probable

El juvenil cuerpo de Asuka toca un poco el cuerpo de shinji el cual se sonroja al sentir el calor que desprende el juvenil cuerpo de la piloto quien lo voltea a ver iracunda

-¡Y que no se te hagan ideas o te pateare el trasero!

La cabina del EVA 01 comienza a llenarse con un líquido ámbar shinji al ver esto contiene la respiración mientras una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Asuka

Al llenarse por completo la cabina del líquido Asuka le da un codazo en el pecho a shinji provocando que expulse el aire que tomo, desesperado shinji comienza a hacer gesticulaciones de ahogamiento

-Es solo liquido estabilizador pervertido no te dañara el respirar en el

Shinji no puede resistir más y comenzar a respirar dentro del líquido ámbar

-Siento nauseas

Asuka le da un leve golpe en la cabeza a shinji

-¡No seas un bebe ahora sincronízate con tu EVA!

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

-Solo concéntrate en encenderlo

Shinji cierra sus ojos

-Encender...

El EVA comienza a encenderse activando sus turbinas verticales las cuales hacen que este comience a flotar en el hangar

En ese momento cabina se convierte en una cabina transparente la cual muestra el exterior del EVA, el líquido ámbar desaparece dando el aspecto que no se encuentra rodeándolos

Varios controles holográficos aparecen al frente de la cabina los cuales tienen diferentes comandos

Un par de mandos holográficos comienzan a aparecer y rodear los antebrazos de shinji hasta sus manos

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¡No presiones con fuerza los controles!

Inconscientemente shinji presiona los controles en sus manos; instantáneamente los motores del EVA comienzan a encenderse

-¡Lo siento!

-¡No vayas a!

Inconscientemente shinji mueve un poco sus manos hacia atrás, el EVA con una velocidad supersónica despeja y se dirige contra la entrada del hangar

Las alarmas holográficas dentro de la cabina indican el impacto inminente; Asuka valiéndose de toda su velocidad toma la mano de shinji y presiona una parte dentro del mando holográfico dentro de la mano de shinji

Un poderoso misil destruye la puerta del hangar y el EVA 01 atraviesa la explosión saliendo con una sorprendente velocidad del cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-¡ASH! ¡Todo lo tiene que hacer una chica!

Asuka deja de tomar la mano de shinji quien está totalmente sonrojado

Una pantalla holográfica aparece a un lado de shinji mostrando a Steven desde la cabina del EVA 03

-Novatos, siempre les gusta presumir...

Shinji observa que el EVA 03 se encuentra volando a pocos metros a su lado, la sorpresa de shinji aumenta cuando puede ver al EVA que pilotea surcando a una gran velocidad sobre las aguas del océano atlántico

-Lo estoy haciendo...

-Y no lo haces nada mal novato ¡pero es hora de ir a mostrarle lo que estos EVAS pueden hacer a ese monstruo!

Shinji así como Steven mueven los controles holográficos en sus manos hacia atrás lo cual hace a los EVAS viajar a una gran velocidad; Rei desde el hangar observa a los dos EVAS perdiéndose en medio de la noche con su seria mirada mientras que en la sala central de S.H.I.E.L.D Gendo Ikari también es testigo de ese suceso el cual hace que una fría sonrisa aparezca en su rostro

En los pocos suburbios que quedan de la ciudad de los Ángeles

Una puerta se abre y por esta entra el colega de Gohan de nombre Kent, la sala de la casa donde Kent ha entrado está decorado con muchos artefactos de civilizaciones antiguas

Kent sin encender la luz se sienta en un cómodo sofá de la sala donde pocos segundos después pone sus manos en sus ojos

-Gohan ha muerto...

Una lágrima recorre sus mejillas, inmediatamente de eso Kent seca esa lágrima

-No es tiempo de llorar... no en estos tiempos, su hija necesita ayuda... tengo que...

Kent mira su reflejo en un espejo

-Por favor ni siquiera pude llevar un buen matrimonio, ¿Cómo se supone que la podre ayudar?

Kent se hunde en la desesperación y cuando está a punto de abandonarlo todo la imagen de un casco y cetro dorados viene a su mente

-¿Pero qué?... ¿Por qué tengo esas visiones de esos objetos que mi padre encontró en esas ruinas?...

Kent corre hacia su habitación donde quita el colchón de su base para encontrar debajo de su cama una caja fuerte, rápidamente Kent abre la caja fuerte después de colocar la combinación de esta

Al abrirla se retira un poco, como si no quisiera ver lo que hay en el interior; en esos momentos el recuerdo de su colega y su hija en peligro lo hace llenarse de valor y sacar lo que hay dentro

Un viejo trapo que envuelve dos objetos, Kent comienza a desenvolver este trapo, al hacerlo revela que dentro de este se encuentra un casco dorado y un cetro del mismo material que el casco

Kent toma el casco dorado y lentamente comienza a ponerlo en su cabeza la cual cubre totalmente excepto sus ojos; al tenerlo puesto una gran aura que sale de su cuerpo ilumina toda su casa cambiando sus ropas por un ajustado atuendo azul, botas y capa doradas mientras que en su mano derecha porta el cetro dorado y en su cabeza el casco dorado que cubre su rostro

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-No temas mortal...

-¿Qué quien me ha hablado?

-Soy NABU hace miles de años puse mi poder en el casco y cetro que ahora tu usas y el cual solo puede ser usado para el bien y proteger al débil e inocente de los peligros como en el que ahora se encuentra tu mundo

-¡No tengo tiempo de eso! ¿Dónde está pan?

-La hija de tu colega ahora está peleando contra el más poderoso ser de la destrucción el cual sus poderes sobrepasan por mucho a los míos, dime Kent V. Nelson ¿estás dispuesto a pelear contra ese demonio a pesar de saber eso para salvar a esa humana?

-Se lo debo a mi amigo, lo hare NABU

-Así se hará

Un poder con la forma del símbolo de la vida egipcio aparece detrás de Kent y este desaparece junto con esta

Segundos después en las playas de rio de janeiro el mismo poder con la forma del símbolo de la vida aparece y por este sale Kent

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Ahora estas frente al más poderoso destructor de dimensiones

-Dios mío...

-DARK STAR

El gigantesco monstruo de DARK STAR ya está en las aguas frente a rio de janeiro pero lo que más sorprende a Kent no es el monstruo llamado DARK STAR si no que la hija de su compañero esta inconsciente en las arenas de la costa a pocos metros de el

-¡Pan!

Kent corre desesperado a donde esta Pan tomándola entre sus manos para comenzar a revisar su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida

-Todo parece normal... ¡Pan!

Kent intenta que pan recobre el sentido sacudiéndola un poco, pero no logra despertarla

-¡Pan despierta!

Kent sacude más fuerte a pan pero no logra hacer que recupere el sentido

-¿Qué te pasa pan?

-Está bajo el poder de DARK STAR...

-¿NABU?

Kent voltea a ver quién le ha dicho eso encontrando que detrás de él se encuentra de pie un hombre de cabello corto negro y de canas en la sien, barba de candado, vistiendo un atuendo azul, una larga capa roja y un medallón de oro en su pecho

-Yo soy el doctor Strange y he venido a ayudar en esta batalla

Kent mira incrédulo al doctor Strange mientras sujeta con fuerza a la inconsciente pan entre sus brazos y el gigantesco DARK STAR se aproxima a la ciudad de rio de janeiro


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10: Noche de magia (Pt1)

En medio de las aguas del atlántico Kara aun sujetando a pan del brazo vuela a una gran velocidad la cual es tal que logra partir las aguas del océano debajo de ella

-¡Basta Kara! ¡Déjame ir!

-¡No lo hare pan es nuestro deber acabar con esa cosa llamada DARK STAR!

Pan comienza a acumular su poder alrededor de su cuerpo el cual crea una gran onda expansiva provocando que Kara la suelte, Kara detiene su veloz vuelo para ver a pan quien se encuentra flotando en el aire a pocos metros de ella

-¿Pan que haces? ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!

-Ya te lo dije yo no voy

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Qué no te importan esas personas?

-Son solo tercermundistas todos los días mueren miles de cólera y moscas en sus caras

-¡Son personas pan!

-Al diablo con ellos ¡yo no soy una heroína! ¡Eso no me corresponde a mí!

-Eres una niña egoísta y solo eso...

-Di lo que quieras me vale

Pan le da la espalda a Kara mientras que ella la mira tristemente

-En otro momento te hubiera partido la cara, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para eso, esas personas me necesitan y digas lo que digas o pienses ellos también te necesitan ya que tal vez tengas razón en decir que de todas formas mueren y que el mundo apesta pero este es mi mundo un mundo el cual decidió recibirme

-Recibirte, apuesto mí una cajetilla de cigarrillos que al hallarte te trataron como animal encerrándote en un laboratorio toda tu vida, hasta estoy segura que jamás habías salido de S.H.I.E.L.D.

La tristeza en el rostro de Kara cambia a un rostro de empatía

-Como a ti, ¿no es verdad?

Pan se sorprende de lo que Kara ha dicho

-Tal vez no en un laboratorio como a mí pero tal vez si te prohibieron demostrar tu fuerza o velocidad al mundo y eso para mí es como estar prisionera

-¡Púdrete eso lo habrás leído en algún informe!

-Créeme que no, lo único que leí de ti es tu nombre ya que no soy como otros agentes que les gusta saberlo todo

Pan no sabe qué contestarle a Kara mientras que ella se acerca a ella

-Y si tienes razón, pase mi infancia en un laboratorio, pero ahí conocí a Fury el cual convenció a altos cargos militares de dejarme ir y después de años de lucha lo consiguió y me hizo agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. donde no te mentiré la mayoría me veía como un fenómeno, pero no todos, conocí a Misato y a otros que me trataban como una igual, yo sé que es fácil juzgar un lugar por las acciones de la mayoría... ¡Pero yo no puedo dejar que mueran personas por una razón tan arbitraria como esa!

Pan voltea a ver a Kara quien la mira a los ojos

-Solo porque la mayoría no te comprenda eso no significa que merezcan morir ya que estoy segura de que en la pelea contra sarda pudiste ver que hay personas a las que les has llegado a importar y que aunque no sean millones ellos se merecen vivir como también las personas en esa ciudad a la que esa cosa esta a punto de llegar

Kara deja de ver a los ojos a pan para mirar en la dirección hacia donde se dirigía

-Te estaré esperando pan

Kara sale a gran velocidad mientras que deja a pan mirando tristemente las oscuras aguas del atlántico

Pan observa su reflejo en las oscuras aguas para después mirar con tristeza en dirección donde Kara se marcho

-Necesitare un cigarrillo después de esto

Pan rápidamente vuela en la misma dirección por la que Kara se fue

La entrada de acero de la sala central de operaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D se abre dejando pasar a Nick Fury, Ritsuko, Philip Krahn, Gendo Ikari, Louis Laine y sailor chibimoon a esta la cual es enorme rodeada por la más avanzada tecnología y varios agentes en diferentes puestos con sofisticadas computadoras en su periferia, al centro de esa sala una gran pantalla holográfica aparece mostrando un mapa del planeta y a sus alrededores las imágenes de las batallas que se están llevando a cabo en algunos lugares del mundo

-¡Comandante Fury hemos recibido reportes de seres de poderes increíbles atacando ciudades como chicago, nueva york, Washington, ciudad de México, buenos aires, caracas, Europa, áfrica, Japón, y Sídney!

-Fuerzas armadas y defensa civil les hacen frente y parecen resistir el fuego enemigo pero las zonas más devastadas son Tokio y áfrica central señor

-¿Tenemos personal ahí?

-El personal en esas regiones hacen lo que pueden pero el enemigo ahí es demasiado poderoso señor

En la imagen holográfica del mundo una pantalla holográfica pequeña se abre en donde está localizado el continente africano y Japón respectivamente mostrando las imágenes de la pelea que se están llevando a cabo en esos lugares

África central:

El brillo rojo que sale del guante en la mano derecha de THANOS ilumina el rostro de pantera negra quien esquiva su puño, la corriente de aire que este golpe provoca destruye gran parte de la sabana africana

Ororo, Vixen, piccolo y el detective marciano se preparan para atacar a THANOS pero el brillo rojo cambia en ese momento a un brillo morado

Un enorme asteroide está a punto de aplastar a los cinco guerreros

Los ojos de Ororo comienzan a brillar llamando a los rayos de las nubes de tormenta los cuales comienzan a aparecer destruyendo con su poder al asteroide enviado este dios de la muerte

Piccolo se arroja contra THANOS y comienza a golpearlo con una serie de rápidos golpes y patadas las cuales no lo hieren en absoluto y solo lo hacen sonreír; de pronto el brillo morado cambia por un brillo dorado el cual detiene el tiempo justo en el momento en el que piccolo está frente a él, el brillo dorado cambia por un brillo rojo y su puño derecho es envuelto en llamas

Pero para sorpresa de este dios de la muerte su puño traspasa el cuerpo de piccolo sin herirlo

-¡¿Acaso eres un fantasma?!

El detective marciano aparece detrás de piccolo el cual ha vuelto a piccolo intangible

-No, ¡Tengo muchas habilidades!

El detective marciano y piccolo golpean juntos a THANOS arrojándolo varios metros atrás, antes de que este dios de la muerte logre recuperar el sentido pantera negra usando toda su fuerza le da una fuerte patada con ambas piernas provocando que se impacte fuertemente contra un asteroide a varios metros de distancia

-¡Vixen! ¡Ororo!

Vixen con la imagen de un elefante saliendo de su cuerpo toma con sus manos el enorme asteroide el cual arroja al cielo sobre la sabana africana

En el aire THANOS puede ver a ororo sobre la sabana africana convocando nubes de tormenta los cuales rodean el enorme asteroide y comiencen arrojar corrientes tan frías que han comenzado a congelarlo

Piccolo concentra todo su poder en las palmas de sus dos manos para rápidamente arrojarlo a los cielos donde el congelado THANOS se encuentra produciendo una gran explosión en los cielos de áfrica

Vixen y ororo lucen cansadas mientras que pantera negra se aproxima a ellas

-Valor mis guerreras

-¿Por qué si lo derrotamos?

Piccolo se quita su turbante y su capa los cuales al caer agrietan el piso demostrando el peso que este llevaba

-Increíble y se podía mover tan rápido con eso

-Él tiene razón mujeres THANOS está regresando

El cuerpo sin heridas de THANOS iluminado con un brillo amarillo comienza a aparecer frente a ellos quienes se preparan para la pelea

Tokio:

Daredevil comienza a recuperar el sentido

-Esa cosa sí que tiene poder...

Con su visión de radar Daredevil puede sentir la presencia de las sailor scout que están inconscientes después de la explosión con la que APOCALYPSE los ataco

Daredevil comienza a ponerse de pie y escucha como el capitán América ya está de pie y recogiendo su escudo

-¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes por mi soldado tenemos que detener ese monstruo

De pronto un dragón hecho de oscuras flamas vuela sobre ellos

-¿Qué fue eso?

Kuwabara emerge de un montón de escombros para ver el dragón oscuro

-¡Es hiei!

Este dragón hecho de oscuras flamas choca violentamente contra el gigantesco APOCALYPSE el cual el impacto es tan poderoso que provoca que este caiga con una rodilla al suelo

Toda la ciudad de Tokio tiembla al caer APOCALYPSE quien voltea a ver el dragón que lo ha hecho caer

Este dragón se transforma en un jovencito de cabello negro que peina hacia arriba con vestimentas negras y que blande un filoso sable contra el cuerpo de APOCALYPSE; quien al verlo transforma su hombro en una gigantesca compresa la cual lo aprisiona

El joven resiste con todas sus fuerzas la fuerza de compresa cuando de pronto en uno de los engranes de la compresa el escudo del capitán América se atasca en esta y esta no puede seguir aplastándolo, el joven escapa de la compresa para ver que atrás del gigantesco APOCALYPSE se encuentran el capitán América, Daredevil y Kuwabara

-¡Hiei!

-¡Kuwabara mejor usa esa fuerza de gritar para la batalla!

Hiei se arroja de nuevo contra APOCALYPSE quien ahora voltea a ver a Hiei

-¡Dragón de flamas oscuras!

Hiei extiende su puño contra APOCALYPSE y de este sale un gigantesco dragón de flamas oscuras el cual está a punto de chocar contra del pecho de APOCALYPSE, metros antes de que este dragón toque a APOCALYPSE el pecho de este se abre haciendo que el dragón lo traspase sin provocarle ningún daño

-¡Maldita criatura!

Hiei hace que el dragón gire para que vuelva atacar a APOCALYPSE pero este transforma su brazo en un taladro gigante el cual destruye al dragón de flamas oscuras y con el cual se dispone a destruir también hiei

Daredevil toma a hiei alejándolo del taladro gigante que es el brazo de APOCALYPSE aterrizando en la azotea de un edificio

-¡No necesitaba ayuda!

Daredevil empuja a hiei antes de que los dos sean apastados por el puño gigante de APOCALYPSE el cual destruye todo el edificio donde los dos se encontraban

El capitán América con gran rapidez corre subiendo por la pierna de APOCALYPSE hasta llegar a su pecho donde salta con todas sus fuerzas para darle un gran golpe en la barbilla a este

Con el poder del golpe APOCALYPSE da algunos pasos hacia atrás y está a punto de caer cuando Kuwabara hace crecer su Reiken cortando sus piernas haciendo que este caiga

-¡Eso es!

El festejo no dura por mucho tiempo ya que de las piernas que kuwabara corto comienza a crearse otro APOCALYPSE mientras que al primero comienzan a brotarle nuevas piernas y a crecer mucho más que antes

El capitán América se pone a un lado del sorprendido kuwabara

-¡Tú y yo contra ese desgraciado soldado!

Daredevil y hiei están de pie en los escombros del edificio que APOCALYPSE destruyo, hiei es rodeado por una aura llena de flamas oscuras mientras que Daredevil se prepara para atacar

-¡Cadena de amor de Venus!

Una cadena reluciente atrapa al segundo APOCALYPSE que se había formado impidiéndole crecer

-¡Beso de amor de Venus!

-Grito mortal...

-¡Flecha ardiente de Marte!

-¡Tierra! ¡Tiembla!

-¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

Todos los ataques de las sailor scout atacan al mismo tiempo al segundo APOCALYPSE destruyéndolo

Daredevil voltea a ver a las sensuales sailor scouts quienes están al final de la destruida calle, sailor Venus le cierra un ojo a Daredevil mientras que sailor Urano da un paso al frente

-¡No creyeron que les dejaríamos todo el trabajo!

Kuwabara pone una mano ocultando su rostro

-No puedo creer que esas señoras con sus vestiditos nos ayudaran

De pronto toda la isla de Japón comienza a temblar ya que APOCALYPSE ha crecido a un tamaño supremo donde su cabeza se esconde entre las oscuras nubes

-¡Criaturas deben entender que APOKALIPSE es eterno!

El capitán América toma su escudo en el destruido suelo poniéndose al frente al gigantesco APOCALYPSE

-¡Si pudimos destruirte una vez! ¡Podremos destruirte de nuevo ya que ahora somos un ejército trabajando con el solo propósito de acabarte APOKALYPSE!

Las sailor scouts, Daredevil, hiei, el capitán América y kuwabara miran a al gigantesco APOCALYPSE frente a ellos con gran determinación

Las palabras en ese momento no son necesarias

Cada uno de ellos ha hecho un pacto silencioso

El cual consiste en pelear hasta el final

La sala central de S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury, Ritsuko, Philip Krahn, Gendo Ikari, Louis Laine y sailor chibimoon observan la pelea contra APOCALYPSE

Con gran emoción sailor chibimoon se aproxima a la pantalla holográfica que muestra la batalla en Japón

-¡Eso es Sailor Mars, Venus, Júpiter, Neptuno, Urano, Plut acaben a ese monstruo!

Gendo Ikari mira sin ninguna sorpresa a los esfuerzos de esos héroes

-Es inútil ese ser en Japón es demasiado fuerte para ellos

-¡Comandante Fury DARK STAR ha llegado a Rio de janeiro!

Fury voltea a ver una pantalla holográfica la cual muestra las costas de rio de janeiro luciendo hermosas como cualquier otra noche iluminada con la luz de la luna y el cielo estrellado pero esas imágenes cambian cuando el cielo comienza a oscurecerse con una oscura aura la cual precede a una demoniaca presencia

La poca gente en las calles mira asustada como un gigantesco monstruo de oscuridad emerge de los oscuros cielos hacia su costa

El pánico en la población no se hace esperar mientras estos pobladores comienzan a huir de ese monstruo el cual desprende truenos oscuros que destruyen edificios y calles de esa ciudad

-¡¿Dónde está Kara y pan?!

-Kara está a punto de llegar comandante

Uno de los agentes de la sala hace que la pantalla holográfica muestre a Kara la cual ha llegado segundos después de DARK STAR

-¡Oye guapo! ¡¿Por qué no los dejas tranquilos y me acompañas?!

Kara se arroja a gran velocidad contra DARK STAR

-¡Para acabar con tu feo trasero!

Los puños de Kara están a punto de impactarse contra el sombrío cuerpo de DARK STAR cuando estos son tomados por un par de femeninas manos que salen de ese oscuro cuerpo

-¿Qué es esto?

Kara trata de liberarse de esas manos pero son muy fuertes, casi tan fuertes como ella

Kara aplicando más fuerza comienza a sacar del sombrío cuerpo de DARK STAR a la mujer que la tiene sujeta quien para su sorpresa es una mujer exactamente igual a ella

-¡No es posible!

La Kara que salió del sombrío cuerpo de DARK STAR golpea fuertemente a Kara quien sale arrojada a varios metros al aire

Kara voltea de nuevo a ver a esta pero lo que al voltear mira no puede creer ya que del sombrío cuerpo de DARK STAR salen muchas otras Kara s más

-Maldita sea...

Las muchas Kara s que salen del sombrío cuerpo de DARK STAR atacan a Kara quien se defiende de estas golpeándolas y pateándolas tan fuerte que las arroja a unas hacia la ciudad o a las montañas alrededor de esta; pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles Kara no puede dejar de pelear ya que más y más salen de DARK STAR

Pan llega en ese momento

-¡Kara!

Pan rápidamente vuela para ayudar a Kara en contra de las muchas copias que la atacan

-¡Pan no!

A pesar de sus deseos por ayudarla pan se detiene

-¡Kara!

En medio de su cruenta pelea Kara puede decirle algo a la preocupada pan quien solo la mira

-¡Pan no te preocupes por mí lo importante es detener esa cosa!

Kara toma a una de sus copias y la arroja fuertemente contra otras más que la intentaban atacar

Kara voltea a ver a pan

-¡Hazlo pan yo estaré bien!

En ese momento varias de sus dobles la toman del cuello y cintura

Pan a pesar de sus deseos de ayudarla se arroja contra DARK STAR al cual al tocar su cuerpo pan es tragada por las mismas sombras que forman su gigantesco cuerpo

Pan se encuentra ahora rodeada de una gran oscuridad

-¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!

-Tú querías romperme...

-¿Quién dijo eso? ¡Si fuiste tú DARK STAR sal para patearte el trasero!

De pronto esa gran oscuridad en donde pan se encuentra se transforma en un mundo lleno de espejos los cuales en cada uno aparece el reflejo de DARK STAR

-¡Ya te vi feo!

Pan con su gran fuerza comienza a golpear y a destruir cada espejo en donde aparece DARK STAR pero por más espejos que destruya más aparecen

-¡Esto es inútil! ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué carajos es esto?

-Tú querías destruir, ¡destruye! ¡Destruye todo lo que puedas pero te estarás destruyendo a ti misma!

Pan grita de desesperación al ver que en todos los pedazos rotos de los espejos que ha roto tienen su reflejo mientras que en el mundo real pan cae inconsciente a las arenas de la costa de rio de janeiro

En el salón central de S.H.I.E.L.D Nick Fury golpea con fuerza una computadora aledaña a su persona destruyéndola al ver a pan inconsciente y a Kara peleando contra cientos de copias de ella

-¡Maldita sea!

Repentinamente el avanzado móvil de Gendo Ikari comienza a vibrar, al tenerlo en sus manos Gendo Ikari puede ver un informe enviado de una de las computadores del hangar donde los EVAS se encuentran que el EVA 01 ha sido activado

Gendo Ikari mira a su alrededor y puede ver que nadie le presta atención, todos están demasiado ocupados con las batallas en áfrica, Tokio y rio de janeiro

Gendo Ikari comienza a acercarse a una computadora desocupada de la sala central, donde accesa a la cámara de seguridad del hangar pudiendo ver a su hijo frente al EVA 01 el cual tiene abierta su cabina

-Esto es perfecto, mi hijo me puede ser útil después de todo...

Gendo Ikari accesa con la computadora a un monitor del hangar donde Shinji, Steven, Asuka y Rei se encuentran

-Rei habla Gendo Ikari

Gendo Ikari en otro monitor puede ver a Rei volteando a verlo para instantáneamente después ponerse en posición de firmes y darle el saludo militar

-Señor

-En descanso Rei, ahora me encuentro en el salón central de S.H.I.E.L.D; esta es la situación: el poderoso ser llamado DARK STAR ha llegado a la ciudad sudamericana de rio de janeiro las bajas civiles si no es detenido podrían ser de millones, quiero que tú y Asuka piloteen los EVAS 01 Y 03

-Se hará de inmediato señor

Asuka se aproxima al monitor donde esta Gendo Ikari

-¡Es una locura nuestros EVAS están siendo reparados y esas dos unidades no han sido probadas desde el día que se crearon!

-No hay energía para ver lo que sucede en el hangar pero los indicadores de poder del EVA 01 informan que está listo para volar, ¡Es una orden pilotos!

Gendo Ikari apaga el monitor por el cual se estaba comunicando por Rei y los otros pilotos, minutos después puede ver cómo tanto Shinji como el hombre que lo acompañaba despegan con los EVAS

-¡Comandante Fury los EVAS han despegado!

Nick Fury y Ritsuko no pueden creer lo que han escuchado y esta se aproxima con el agente que ha dicho eso

-¡No se pueden tratar de los EVAS 00 y 02 aún están en reparaciones y no pueden ser los modelos 01 y 03 los cuales no tienen piloto!

El agente le muestra la pantalla de su computadora a Ritsuko

-Ahora los tienen...

Ritsuko mira las imágenes del interior de las cabinas de los EVAS los cuales muestran en una a un confiado Steven volando mientras que en la otra a un nervioso Shinji junto con una Asuka muy pegada a su cuerpo

-Me tienen que estar jugando una broma... ¡Fury comunícame de inmediato con ellos!

-Ritsuko si quieres reprenderlos por tomar tus aviones hazlo en otra ocasión estos chicos ahora nos pueden ser muy útiles

-¡Ni se te ocurra pensar en eso Nick! ¡A Rei y Asuka les tomo seis meses sincronizarse con sus EVAS! ¡Si envías a esos dos a la Batalla no volverán!

-Su sincronización es del 98% señor, cada uno de ellos está volando a una velocidad de más de mach 1 y lo hacen muy bien

-Increíble... ¡Tiene que dejarlos ir en ayuda de Pan y Kara!

-Señor Krahn le ruego que no se meta en esto usted es un civil

-¡Pero yo no!

Sailor chibimoon con gran entusiasmo se aproxima con Ritsuko

-¡Yo también fui una de las personas que peleo contra sarda y les salve la vida! ¡Así que yo opino también que hay de dejar que vayan en ayuda de Kara y pan quienes se sacrificaron por nosotros y estoy segura de que ellos dos no tomaron a los EVAS para mal si no para ayudarnos!

Ritsuko no puede creer en entusiasmo de sailor chibimoon mientras que Louis Laine quien está a su lado tiene una confiada sonrisa

-Ella tiene razón miren el curso que están tomando si continúan así llegaran en pocos minutos a rio de janeiro

-Pero aún están los problemas en áfrica y Tokio

Nick Fury observa a sailor chibimoon y a Louis Laine

-¡Agente!

-¡Si señor!

-Comuníqueme con los dos pilotos

-De inmediato señor

En medio de los cielos que están llenos de la oscuridad que DARK STAR ha causado se abren paso dos veloces aviones

Los EVAS 01 y 03

Steven luce tranquilo mientras mira una pequeña pantalla holográfica a su derecha le muestra la ciudad de Rio de janeiro la cual está siendo destruida por varios rayos oscuros que vienen de DARK STAR

-Resistan, Pan... Kara vamos en camino

Una pantalla holográfica aparece a un lado de Steven mostrando al serio Nick Fury

-Steven, capitán Steven Hiller

-Aquí el capitán Steven Hiller identifíquese

-Soy el comandante Nick Fury, como sabe DARK STAR ha llegado a Rio de janeiro y los intentos de tanto pan como Kara por detenerlo fueron inútiles

-Eso está a punto de cambiar señor ya que cuando mi compañero y yo les ayudemos a pan y a Kara le llevaremos la cabeza de esa cosa

-La situación no termina ahí capitán...

-Explíquese Fury...

-Hay varios ataques en todo el mundo pero ahora mismo dos seres poderosos están atacando la áfrica meridional y Tokio y si no son detenidos podría resultar con la muerte de millones de civiles

-¿Quiere enviarnos a mí y al chico a esos lugares?

-Sería lo mejor

-Nunca he desobedecido una orden pero ahora lo hare, no puedo dejar que pan muera

Una molesta Ritsuko se pone a un lado de Nick Fury

-¡¿Que hará qué?! ¡Para empezar esos aviones no le pertenecen y usted debería capitán...!

-Sí, sí, si eso ya me lo dijo la otra piloto, esta discusión se acabo

-¡Espere!

Steven está a punto de terminar con la comunicación si no es que escucha esa dulce suplica, Steven mira por la pequeña pantalla holográfica la cual muestra a sailor chibimoon mirándolo con una triste mirada

-¡Capitán por favor tiene que ir en ayuda de las otras sailor scout! ¡Son mi familia y no soportaría perderlas!

Esas palabras hacen que Steven recuerde a su familia y la forma en que la perdió

-Por favor...

Steven mira lo cerca que están de rio de janeiro para después cambiar su curso

Nick Fury, Ritsuko, Philip Krahn, Gendo Ikari, Louis Laine y sailor chibimoon pueden ver como el EVA 03 y 01 han cambiado su curso

Nick Fury voltea a ver. a sailor chibimoon

-Batman tuvo razón en dejarlas aquí para que nos ayudaran...

Una pequeña pantalla holográfica aparece a un lado de Steven la cual muestra a una molesta Asuka

-¡¿Steven que pasa?!

Steven esta ahora tocando varias imágenes holográficas en especial una que es un pequeño mapa tridimensional del planeta

-Estoy corroborando con la computadora la duración de nuestros nuevos objetivos

Shinji hace a un lado a Asuka

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué paso con rio?

-No podemos hacer nada por Rio chico tendremos que confiar en Pan y Kara, ¡Listo! La computadora indica que si volamos a una velocidad de mach 3 tú llegaras a áfrica en 20 minutos y yo a Tokio en 40 minutos

-¿África? ¿Tokio?, ¿Por qué yo a África?

-Es el objetivo más cercano y no quiero exponerte en tu primer vuelo a un vuelo tan largo

-Pero eso quiere decir que...

-Si debemos separarnos

Shinji mira tristemente hacia otro lado

-Shinji confió en ti, ya has logrado dominar ese avión, cosa que no muchos pilotos con años de entrenamiento logran la primera vez

-En serio

-Chico estás hablando con un piloto de la marina

-Está bien Steven

-Además estas en los brazos de una hermosa joven... ya me gustaría a mí también tener esa compañía

Asuka se molesta con Steven mientras este comienza a reír al ver a la molesta de Asuka junto al tímido de shinji

Steven mira en la pantalla holográfica a Rini

-Iré y acabare con lo que sea que haya allá sailor chibimoon para salvar a tus amigas

-¡Muchas gracias!

La comunicación se corta en la sala central de S.H.I.E.L.D; Nick Fury y los demás pueden ver como los EVAS cambian su forma a una más aerodinámica rompiendo la barrera del sonido al tomar cada uno caminos opuestos

-Ahora solo nos queda rezar para que lleguen a tiempo...

-La fe mueve montañas comandante Fury...

-¡Señor ocurrió algo en Rio de janeiro tiene que verlo!

Nick Fury y los demás en la sala central observan la pantalla que muestra la ciudad de rio de janeiro la cual revela imágenes de una barrera de luz cubriendo la ciudad

Louis Laine le presta atención a dos imágenes que puede ver escasamente en la pantalla

-¡Esperen hagan un acercamiento a ese cuadrante!

El agente en su computadora enfoca las imágenes que Louis Laine menciona, al hacerlo estas muestran al doctor Strange y Kent brillando con una gran intensidad y de sus cuerpos emergiendo la barrera que cubre la ciudad de rio de janeiro

Rio de janeiro algunos minutos antes:

Un poder con la forma del símbolo de la vida egipcia aparece sobre las arenas de las costas de rio de janeiro Kent vistiendo su casco dorado y nuevo atuendo salen de este

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Ahora estas frente al más poderoso destructor de dimensiones

-Dios mío...

-DARK STAR

Lo que más sorprende a Kent no es el monstruo llamado DARK STAR si no que la hija de su compañero esta inconsciente en las arenas de la costa a pocos metros de el

-¡Pan!

Kent corre desesperado a donde esta Pan tomándola entre sus manos para comenzar a revisar su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida

-Todo parece normal... pan

Kent intenta que pan recobre el sentido sacudiéndola un poco, pero no logra despertarla

-¡Pan despierta!

Kent sacude más fuerte a pan pero no logra hacer que recupere el sentido

-¿Qué te pasa pan?

-Está bajo el poder de DARK STAR...

Kent voltea a ver quién le ha dicho eso encontrando que detrás de él se encuentra de pie un hombre de cabello corto negro y de canas en la sien, barba de candado, vistiendo un atuendo azul, una larga capa roja y un medallón de oro en su pecho

-Yo soy el doctor Strange y he venido a ayudar en esta batalla

-¿Doctor Strange?... ¡entonces si es un doctor ayúdela!

El doctor Strange se aproxima con Kent

-No puedo ayudarla ya que su herida no es corpórea

-¿Qué?

-Ella ahora está encerrada en un sombrío y eterno castigo

-¿Pero si ella está aquí?

-Me refiero a su ser espiritual resurrección de NABU

-¿Por qué me llamas así?

-El casco y el cetro que tienes pertenecen a un ser mágico muy poderoso llamado NABU, lo sé porque conozco esos artefactos

Kent mira el cetro en sus manos cuando el sonido de dos explosiones le recuerda que el gigantesco DARK STAR está detrás de ellos

Al voltear a ver puede ver que las explosiones se tratan de misiles que son arrojados por un jet de color oscuro con la forma de un murciélago

Estos misiles estallan metros antes de que puedan hacerle daño a DARK STAR

De pronto una lluvia de rayos negros ataca a ese jet

Las manos del doctor Strange comienzan a brillar y este brillo viaja rápidamente hacia las nubes oscuras que provocan esos relámpagos se detengan lo suficiente para que el jet logre pasar

El jet aterriza de emergencia a pocos metros donde el doctor Strange, Kent y la inconsciente pan se encuentran

La cabina del jet se abre y de esta salen Batman, vegeta, Wolverine y spiderman los cuales sorprenden a Kent

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Wolverine mira a Kent y al doctor Strange sin mucha emoción

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte amigo ¿llegaste tarde a la repartición de disfraces ridículos?

De repente las nubes que producen los relámpagos oscuros comienzan a abrirle paso a una lluvia de destructivo fuego el cual quema varios edificios

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡DARK STAR ya ha puesto un pie en la tierra!

El doctor Strange comienza a brillar y el medallón de oro en su pecho se abre revelando una gran luz dentro de esta la cual llama a nubes de lluvia la cual apaga la lluvia de fuego y los destructivos incendios que la sola presencia del pie de DARK STAR en la tierra provocan

DARK STAR voltea a ver hacia donde se encuentran Batman, la inconsciente pan en los brazos de Kent, el doctor Strange, vegeta, Wolverine y spiderman

-Espero que tengas más ases bajo esas mangas mago

DARK STAR abre su hocico y de este sale una corriente de aire tan poderosa que hace que Batman, la inconsciente pan en los brazos de Kent, el doctor Strange, vegeta, Wolverine y spiderman salgan volando por los aires

Spiderman no pierde el tiempo y con su telaraña logra sujetarse al piso mientras que rápidamente con su otra mano arroja una telaraña que atrapa a Batman, la inconsciente pan, Kent, el doctor Strange, vegeta y Wolverine

-¡Este es su ataque!

-¡No solo está rugiendo!

Del enorme hocico de DARK STAR un gran resplandor aparece y este produce un gran rayo de energía

-¡Si eso toca la tierra la destruirá por completo!

El medallón del doctor Strange se abre y al hacerlo una puerta circular aparece frente a ellos la cual absorbe el gigantesco poder que DARK STAR le ha arrojado

Al terminar de absorber ese poder la puerta desaparece y Batman, Kent con pan en sus brazos, vegeta, spiderman y Wolverine aterrizan en las arenas de las costas de rio de janeiro

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¡Acabo con ese ataque!

-No solo lo envié a una dimensión donde no hará ningún daño, pero no podrá resistir otro ataque de esa bestia ¡Reencarnación de NABU necesito de tu ayuda!

-¿Quién yo?

-¿Acaso hay otro loco con esas características?, ¡hazle caso a ese hombre!

Wolverine empuja a Kent con el doctor Strange

-¡Tenemos que unir nuestros poderes para detener a esa criatura!

-Pero yo no se

-¡Eres la reencarnación de NABU sabrás que hacer!

El doctor Strange se para firme frente al enorme DARK STAR y al hacerlo su cuerpo comienza a brillar mientras una brillante barrera de luz comienza a salir de su cuerpo la cual cubre la mitad de la ciudad de rio

Kent mira lo que ha hecho el doctor Strange mientras Batman se aproxima con el

-Yo me hare cargo de pan

Batman toma entre sus brazos a pan mientras que deja a un confundido Kent quien se aproxima al doctor Strange, al estar a su lado Kent se pone en la misma pose que el doctor Strange pero no pasa nada

-¡Concéntrate DARK STAR está a punto de arrojar otro poder mucho más poderoso que el que arrojo hace unos momentos!

Kent cae de rodillas al suelo mientras el resplandor que comienza a crearse dentro del enorme hocico de DARK STAR no solo lo ilumina a él o al doctor Strange si no también a Batman, la inconsciente pan en sus brazos, Wolverine, vegeta, spiderman y a toda la ciudad de rio de janeiro

-Esto es el fin...

-Kent...

-NABU

-¿Que ya no recuerdas acaso el motivo por el cual decidiste portar mi casco y mi bastón?

Kent recuerda a Gohan y a su hija, los momentos que vivió con ellos para después voltear a ver a la inconsciente pan en los brazos de Batman

-Tienes razón NABU

Kent comienza a ponerse de pie

-Por Gohan, por su hija y por todas las personas de este mundo

Kent se pone de pie a un lado del doctor Strange y de su cuerpo comienza a irradiar una gran energía

-¡No puedo darme por vencido!

Del cuerpo de Kent sale una barrera de luz tan fuerte como la del doctor Strange la cual cubre a toda la ciudad de rio de janeiro justo a tiempo cuando el poder que sale del hocico de DARK STAR les es arrojado

La barrera resiste este poder el cual es tan poderoso que causa que toda la tierra tiemble

En los cuarteles de S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury, Ritsuko, Philip Krahn, sailor chibimoon, Louis Laine pueden sentir los estragos de este terremoto

Mientras que en otra sección del complejo Misato cae al suelo mientras que ironman, seiya y el profesor Elrich resisten mejor el terremoto quedándose de pie

-Eso sí que estuvo grave

-Yo diría que fue un terremoto de 8.0 en la escala de Richter

-Casi profesor mi armadura me muestra que fue de 7.9 y el epicentro fue rio de janeiro

-La pelea ha comenzado ¡rápido chica del gobierno dime dónde está mi armadura!

-Si más lo recuerdo ya casi llegamos al arsenal donde fue puesta en una caja fuerte

-Buen trabajo capitana pero puede descansar yo me hare cargo

Misato, Ironman, Seiya y el profesor Elrich voltean a ver al frente de ellos encontrando a Nick Fury

-¿Comandante no debería estar en la sala central?

-Me pareció que sería mejor que yo los llevara al arsenal

-Ah sí claro comandante yo iré a...

Misato con gran velocidad saca su 9mm y le dispara en la frente a Nick Fury quien a pesar de haber recibido el disparo no cae al suelo

-¡¿Misato te deschavetaste o qué?!

-Calma seiya él no es Fury ya que Fury no tiene su parche en el ojo derecho

Nick Fury comienza a reír mientras tiene un gran agujero en su frente

-Debí haberlo pensado, tu recuerdo de Fury es en un espejo del baño de tu departamento, debí haber visto un recuerdo más reciente

Misato se molesta cuando el impostor de Nick Fury le ha dicho eso

-¡Si lo próximo que salga de tu boca no es la respuesta a quién diablos eres te hare comer más plomo hijo de perra!

El cuerpo del impostor de Nick Fury cambia al de envidia mientras que el profesor Elrich mira atónito lo que observa

-¿Aún me recuerdas hijo de Hohenheim?

La sorpresa del profesor Elrich rápidamente cambia por un gran odio

-¡A un lado todos!

El profesor Elrich choca las palmas de sus manos y al hacerlo las paredes a los lados de envidia la aplastan

-¿Quién es ella?

-Sea lo que sea se acabo

De pronto las paredes con las que el profesor Elrich aplasto a envidia comienzan a hacerse a un lado y de estas sale envidia con una risa burlona

-No es posible...

-¿No te gustan estos nuevos poderes hijo de Hohenheim?

El cuerpo de envidia cambia por el cuerpo de Poseidón

-También puedo tener este cuerpo y el poder de este dios si es que alguno de tus amigos quiere

Envidia con el cuerpo de Poseidón mira a seiya quien la observa incrédulo

-O también este

El cuerpo de Poseidón cambia al cuerpo de un hombre de mediana edad que viste un uniforme térmico color naranja el cual parece el de un investigador que trabaja en bajas temperaturas

-Estoy seguro que este es el mejor ¿no querida Misato?

Misato mira con confusión a ese hombre cuando el sonido de las palmas chocando del profesor Elrich interrumpe a ese hombre inmediatamente cuando una mano gigante hecha del material del piso aprisiona a envidia

-¡Misato lleva rápido a Seiya al arsenal yo me encargare de envidia!

El cuerpo de envidia cambia al de Wynrie

-¿Edward porque me haces daño?

El profesor Elrich no puede atacarla y sin que lo note el brazo de esta se transforma en una filosa punta la cual está a punto de atravesar su pecho si no es que Ironman lo quita de ahí

-¡Misato ya escuchaste al profesor!

Misato toma de la mano a seiya y los dos salen rápidamente del pasillo

Envidia vuelve a su estado de mujer y destruye la mano que la aprisiona

-¡No se los permitiré!

Antes de que pueda dar un paso Ironman le arroja un pequeño misil que sale de su antebrazo el cual hace que envidia estalle en mil pedazos

Ironman ayuda a ponerse de pie al profesor Elrich

-Si salimos de esta usted tendrá que explicar muchas cosas profesor

El cuerpo de envidia se vuelve a restaurar y esta se transforma en una sonriente sarda la cual se truena los dedos al verlos

-Si es que podemos salir de esta...


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11: Noche de magia (Pt2)

-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?...

Jasón White se abre paso por un semi oscuro pasillo del complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D

-Primero hubo una gran sacudida y ahora un terremoto...

Jasón mira hacia el final del pasillo el cual casi no puede distinguir por la falta de luz

-Mama... espera un poco más voy en camino

De pronto la alarma del complejo comienza a sonar

-¡Me descubrieron!

De pronto partes del complejo han comenzado a estallar con tal violencia que ocasionan que Jasón caiga al suelo

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

La sala central de S.H.I.E.L.D tiembla con cada una de las explosiones que se suscitan en el complejo

-¿Qué sucede?

-Alerta, alerta intruso localizado en nivel R

Ritsuko voltea a ver a Nick Fury

-¡Ese es el nivel donde se encuentra el arsenal!

-¡Misato!

El sonido de las palmas de las manos del profesor Elrich llena un largo pasillo, frente a el emerge una filosa lanza la cual toma y con esta se lanza a atacar a envidia con la forma de sarda

Los movimientos del ataque del profesor Elrich son muy veloces pero envidia lo esquiva todo deteniendo la lanza la cual el profesor Elrich estaba a punto de partirla por la mitad con un dedo

El cuerpo de Envidia se transforma en su forma original

-No necesito el poder de ese extraterrestre para acabarte hijo de Hohenheim

Con un solo dedo envidia golpea tan fuerte la lanza de Edward arrojándola al techo del pasillo donde se clava dejándolo indefenso

Envidia ataca al profesor Elrich con una serie de veloces ataques los cuales el profesor difícilmente puede esquivar, el puño de envidia es esquivado por el profesor Elrich y este va a parar a una de las paredes del pasillo la cual vuelve escombros

-¡No huyas!

El profesor Elrich choca las palmas de sus manos haciendo que un puño emerja del techo del pasillo y viaje rápidamente para golpear a envidia la cual ni siquiera se molesta en esquivar este puño destruyéndolo con sus manos

Envidia llega a estar frente al profesor Elrich cuando Ironman la toma por la espalda y la arroja fuertemente a una pared del pasillo la cual destruye

-Gracias por esa

-¿Esa mujer siempre fue así de fuerte?

-Ahora lo es más desde nuestro último encuentro

Desde otra pared del pasillo emerge envidia la cual toma la forma de lujuria la cual extiende sus largos y filosos dedos en contra del profesor Elrich e Ironman quienes difícilmente esquivan estos

Los cohetes en los pies de Ironman se encienden y este choca fuertemente contra ella envistiéndola fuertemente y a una gran velocidad por el pasillo

Al final de este se encuentran Misato y Seiya a un lado de una gran puerta blindada

Misato pone la palma de su mano en un lector a un costado de esta puerta pero esta no se abre

-¡Maldición mientras esta activa la alarma del complejo los lectores de huellas digitales no funcionan!

-¿Y eso que significa?

-El lector de huellas digitales es la única forma de que estas pesadas puertas se abran...

Seiya aparta a Misato de su lado y cierra sus puños con los cuales se prepara para golpear la gran puerta blindada

Misato detiene a seiya de hacer eso

-¡No lo hagas esas puertas y todo el arsenal tienen un grosor de un metro de titanio!, ¡si no se abren por el lector no podremos entrar al arsenal!

De pronto un veloz Ironman que empuja a envidia derriba las puertas del arsenal

Misato mira sorprendida las puertas de titanio abiertas por el gran impacto

-También esta esa forma

Dentro del arsenal Ironman arroja fuertemente a envidia hacia una sección de ese lugar destruyendo todo con el impacto de su ataque

Ironman voltea a ver a seiya y a Misato

-¡Apúrense no tardara mucho para que esa mujer vuelva de nuevo a atacar!

Envidia sale de la destrucción que el impacto de su cuerpo creo golpeando a Ironman tan fuerte que lo envía a otra sección del arsenal la cual destruye con el impacto

-¡Ironman!

Envidia mira a seiya y a Misato

-¡Hora de acabar con los humanos idiotas!

Envidia se arroja en contra de seiya y Misato

-¡A un lado!

Seiya se pone frente a Misato para protegerla y rápidamente reunir su cosmo-energía

-¡Meteoro Pegaso!

Envidia con una sorprendente velocidad se convierte en una hermosa jovencita de cabello café que viste un vestido rojo

-¿Seiya porque me atacas hermano?

La sorpresa de seiya al ver quien está esquivando su ataque hace que baje la guardia lo cual envidia aprovecha para darle un fuerte golpe con el cual lo arroja a una de las gruesas paredes de titanio del arsenal la cual traspasa como si fuera de papel

El cuerpo de envidia regresa a su forma original ante Misato quien rápidamente vacía el cargador de su 9mm en ella

Envidia después de recibir los 14 disparos que aún tenía el arma de Misato le sonríe y comienza a actuar como si estuviera recibiendo un gran dolor

-Oh no que doloroso ya no mas

El cuerpo de envidia se repara de los agujeros de bala y camina hacia Misato quien la mira con gran temor

En ese momento el disparo de un arma de plasma le abre un gran agujero a envidia en el pecho arrojándola al suelo

Envidia débilmente voltea a ver quién le ha disparado pudiendo ver a Ironman metros detrás de ella y quien ha conectado un gran cañón de plasma que se encontraba en el arsenal a su armadura

-Dile hola a mi pequeño amigo zorra...

Los monitores del salón central de S.H.I.E.L.D muestran la pelea que se está registrando en el arsenal del complejo

-¡¿Los refuerzos ya están listos?!

-Tardaran aún más en llegar señor, mucho de nuestro personal está tratando de controlar los incendios en los niveles que esa mujer hizo explotar y otros más están en la enfermería la cual está trabajando a la máxima capacidad

Ritsuko mira con interés a envidia

-Increíble como ese intruso logro burlar los sistemas de seguridad

-Las armas del diablo son muy fuertes señorita Ritsuko... después de todo la más grande ventaja de este fue hacernos creer que no existe y tal como su esbirro nos demostró atacándonos en un lugar el cual no creímos que podría...

Philip Krahn mira los monitores que muestran la pelea de África central

África central:

Pantera negra golpea sin descanso a THANOS quien no recibe ni un daño a pesar de sus poderosos golpes

Piccolo se une con pantera negra y entre los dos le dan a THANOS una serie tanto de fuertes como también veloces golpes

THANOS contraataca pero cuando está a punto de golpearlos los dos se vuelven intangibles

-¿Pero cómo si no está aquí ese ser que tiene tal habilidad?

Piccolo sonríe y este se transforma en el detective marciano

-¿Me extrañaste acaso?

Al ser los dos intangibles THANOS con sorpresa puede ver a través de ellos como piccolo junto con Ororo se encuentran a algunos metros frente a él; piccolo por su parte tiene en sus manos una poderosa esfera de energía mientras ororo tiene en ambas manos el poder de cientos de truenos

-¡Seres estúpidos ahora que me han mostrado lo que planean puedo invocar el poder de la gema del tiempo el cual volverá sus poderes a las insignificantes chispas con las que las crearon!

De pronto Vixen con el aura de un mono emergiendo de su cuerpo salta a los fornidos hombros de THANOS sorprendiéndolo al colocarse justo frente a su frio rostro

Antes de que THANOS pueda invocar el poder de otra gema el aura que emerge del cuerpo de Vixen cambia al de una cobra; en ese mismo instante Vixen escupe una mortal cantidad de veneno a los ojos de THANOS dejándolo ciego

Piccolo y ororo arrojan sus poderes en contra de THANOS y una centésima de segundo antes de que se impacten contra este el detective marciano vuelve intangible el cuerpo de Vixen

Una tremenda explosión destruye una gran parte de la sabana africana mientras que de entre los restos de esta puede verse un mal herido THANOS y detrás de este una determinada Vixen y un serio detective marciano intactos

Philip Krahn voltea a ver la pantalla que muestra la pelea en Tokio

Tokio:

Solo basta con un giro de un brazo del supremo APOCALYPSE para hacer que una fila de edificios caigan como fichas de domino

-¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!

Los truenos del ataque de sailor Júpiter son tan diminutos ahora para el supremo APOCALYPSE al cual solo pueden alcanzar su pierna

Del abdomen del supremo APOCALYPSE comienzan a emerger miles de agujeros de los cuales emergen miles de misiles los cuales tienen como objetivo toda la ciudad y los héroes debajo de este

El capitán América destruye a varios de estos misiles con su escudo mientras Daredevil convierte su porra en un látigo con el cual destruye aún más misiles

Rápidamente hiei con su espada y gran velocidad corta varios misiles mientras que kuwabara le ayuda con su Reiken

Rápidamente el pie del supremo APOCALYPSE se arroja contra hiei y kuwabara para aplastarlos, el capitán América con su gran velocidad llega al lugar donde hiei y kuwabara se encuentran e inmediatamente después de eso el supremo APOCALYPSE los aplasta

Las Sailor scouts no pueden creer lo que miran cuando de pronto el pie del supremo APOCALYPSE comienza a ser levantado por el capitán América quien hace un tremendo esfuerzo para hacer esa proeza

-¡Ahora soldados!

El brazo derecho de Hiei rápidamente se cubre de flamas oscuras y este con gran velocidad sale de debajo del pie del supremo APOCALYPSE y comienza a subir por su gigantesco pie

Hiei salta fuertemente hacia la cabeza del supremo APOCALYPSE y cuando está en el abdomen arroja su ataque hacia la cabeza de este

-¡Dragón de flamas oscuras!

El gigantesco dragón de flamas oscuras viaja rápidamente hacia la cabeza del supremo APOCALYPSE la cual no puede ser vista por su gran altura

Cuando el dragón de flamas oscuras de hiei está llegando al pecho del supremo APOCALYPSE de este sale una gran barrera contra la que el dragón de flamas oscuras está a punto de chocar

-¡Ni creas que te escaparas de esta!

Kuwabara usa su Reiken para cortar la gran barrera que salió del pecho del supremo APOCALYPSE dejando pasar al dragón de flamas oscuras de hiei logrando que este se impacte contra la cabeza del supremo APOCALYPSE

Philip Krahn voltea ahora a ver la pantalla que muestra a rio de janeiro

Rio de janeiro:

Spiderman se alegra al ver que la barrera de luz que salió del doctor Strange y Kent logro contener el poderoso ataque de DARK STAR

-¡Lo lograron!

-No aún no...

Spiderman mira que Batman está mirando seriamente a la gigantesca bestia de DARK STAR la cual no se mueve

-Él tiene razón...

Spiderman, vegeta y Wolverine voltean a ver al doctor Strange el cual continúa con los ojos cerrados pero luce muy agotado mientras continúa de pie

-Nuestra barrera podría soportar cualquier ataque mágico pero no otro de ese destructor...

Spiderman levanta su puño contra DARK STAR

-¡Entonces hay que acabar con eso!

Spiderman está a punto de ir a pelear contra DARK STAR

-¡Espera no lo hagas!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-DARK STAR es una criatura que no puede ser herida físicamente, solo puede ser derrotada con magia y una magia que sea tan poderosa como la de este ser

-Ellos tienen razón...

Batman, Vegeta, Spiderman, Wolverine, el doctor Strange y Kent miran aproximarse a ellos a una herida Kara

-Es Kara...

-Yo lo intente y esa cosa me ataco con alguna clase de magia que creo miles de copias de mi misma con mi misma fuerza, casi muero en combatirlas pero después de que su barrera evito su ataque mis copias desaparecieron

Spiderman voltea a ver a la inconsciente pan en los brazos de Kent

-También pan lo intento y ahora está en ese estado... ¡Pero la magia de ustedes dos puede ayudarnos!

-Nuestra magia es poderosa en sí, pero solo como para proteger esta ciudad, la magia de DARK STAR ya se ha propagado por toda esta galaxia...

Batman, vegeta, Kara, spiderman y Wolverine no pueden creer lo que han escuchado, vegeta rápidamente mira los cielos llenos de la penumbra que DARK STAR ha creado

-Esa penumbra es su poder...

Wolverine se aproxima con vegeta

-Y esa cosa cubrió de penumbras a la tierra en minutos mientras que nuestros magos juntando su poder solo pueden cubrir una ciudad... no se necesita ser matemático para saber qué tan jodidos estamos ahora

Vegeta voltea a ver al doctor Strange y Kent

-¡Entonces díganos como destruir a esa cosa si no podemos hacerlo físicamente!

El doctor Strange no le responde a vegeta pero este toma ese silencio como una respuesta

No hay forma de detener a DARK STAR

-Puede haber una forma...

Vegeta, Kara, Wolverine, spiderman y Batman fijan su atención a Kent

-Si rompemos la barrera de magia de DARK STAR estará vulnerable a un ataque físico

Batman voltea a ver al Doctor Strange

-¿Si es así porque no lo dijo usted doctor?

-Porque es una falacia, aunque unamos todo nuestro poder místico solo podríamos abrir una pequeña abertura en su barrera mágica de muy poca duración...

-¿Qué tan corta?

-No existe un rango de tiempo para describir un periodo tan corto... lo siento en verdad...

Spiderman se aproxima a vegeta

-¡Pero aún tenemos la barrera nos puede ser útil! ¿O No?

-Me temo que es como tratar de contener un león con un mosquitero no resistirá otro ataque...

Vegeta voltea a ver a DARK STAR el cual luce inmóvil, la falta de movimientos de ese gigantesco ser oscuro le recuerdan a vegeta sus años de pelear contra bestias salvajes de otros mundos

Los cuales no tienen el don del habla pero sabe cuándo una bestia salvaje juega con su presa

Justo lo que está haciendo DARK STAR en estos momentos

Philip Krahn después de ver esas imágenes cierra sus ojos y comienza a rezar en silencio

Sus plegarias no son por su salvación si no por la salvación de esos valientes guerreros

Arsenal del complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Envidia comienza a ponerse de pie mientras que Ironman no deja de apuntarle con el gran cañón de plasma que tiene ahora conectado a su armadura

El cuerpo de Envidia se repara de ese gran agujero en su pecho mientras una gran y demoniaca sonrisa aparece en su rostro

-Buen disparo vaquero pero te reto a que lo repitas...

-Será un placer

Envidia con una gran velocidad salta e Ironman instantáneamente le dispara en el aire

Los disparos del cañón de plasma destruyen el techo de titanio del arsenal pero no logran darle a envidia la cual se aproxima cada vez más a Ironman aterrizando frente a él; en ese momento Ironman le apunta a envidia con su cañón de plasma pero esta se transforma en una atractiva mujer rubia de cabello largo que viste un traje de negocios

-¿Tony?

-Pepper...

Ironman al ver a su atractiva asistente frente al cañón que tiene en sus manos no dispara, en el rostro de Pepper aparece una diabólica sonrisa cuando se transforma en envidia y esta destruye con sus dos manos el gran cañón de plasma para después golpearlo fuertemente haciendo que traspase una pared de titanio

Envidia comienza a reír hasta que el sonido de otro cañón activándose la interrumpe justo a tiempo para esquivar el disparo de plasma, envidia con una diabólica mirada voltea a ver quién le ha disparado pudiendo ver a una agotada Misato la cual está en ese estado al levantar el pesado cañón de plasma

-Maldición... falle...

El cuerpo de envidia cambia al de un hombre de mediana edad que viste un uniforme color naranja que parece ser el de un investigador que trabaja a bajas temperaturas

-¿Querida Misato que haces?

Misato deja caer el pesado cañón de plasma de la sorpresa al ver a ese hombre

-¡No!

-Hija mía no te preocupes papa está aquí

-¡No es una mentira no eres mi padre! ¡Eres un impostor!

-Si lo fuera entonces como sabría que cada noche te cuento una historia de tu libro favorito del doctor Seuss, o que siempre antes de cenar te doy una galleta de chocolate sin que nadie más se entere...

Los ojos de Misato comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas

-No... no por favor...

El padre de Misato extiende sus brazos para abrazarla

-Ven con papa Misato... yo hare que todo esté bien...

Dentro de la sala central de S.H.I.E.L.D. una pantalla holográfica aparece a un lado de la imagen holográfica del mundo mostrando a un nervioso Ken

-¡Señor! ¡Señor Fury!

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora Ken?

-Tenemos una situación...

-¿Peor que esta?

A un lado de la pantalla holográfica que muestra a Ken aparecen las imágenes de Jasón caminando por un semi oscuro pasillo

-¡Jasón!

Louis Laine corre con Nick Fury

-¡Él es mi hijo tienen que ponerlo en un lugar seguro él tiene una grave condición médica si llega al lugar donde es la batalla contra envidia podría resultar muerto!

-No sé si lo que diga será una buena noticia señor...

Nick Fury y Louis Laine voltea a ver. a Ken

-Explícate rápido Ken

-Lo que podría ser una buena noticia es que ya alguien fue por Jasón...

-¿Quién? si la mayoría de nuestro personal ahora está ocupado

-Amy...

-¡¿Que has dicho?! ! ¡¿Y tú no te opusiste?! ¡Ella no es una agente de campo podría resultar herida con envidia en el complejo!

-Bueno si le dije que era una locura salir con esta crisis pero ella me respondió...

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Me dijo es ahora cuando más podría ayudar a una persona ya que si no lo ayudaba entonces como podría seguir siendo una sailor scout... o algo así

Louis Laine, Nick Fury y Ritsuko dicen al mismo tiempo:

-¡¿Una Sailor Scout?!

Jasón aún está caminando por el semi oscuro pasillo donde intenta encontrar una salida

-Jasón

Jasón voltea a ver quién lo ha llamado pudiendo ver a la hermosa Amy quien lo mira con una comprensiva mirada

-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Eres otra de esos agentes que capturaron a mi mama?

Jasón mira a Amy con odio mientras que la comprensiva mirada de Amy no cambia a pesar del odio con la que Jasón la mira

-Tienes razón soy una agente, pero yo no le hice daño a tu madre, pertenezco a una agencia internacional secreta llamada S.H.I.E.L.D pero hace mucho aun cuando era un poco más joven que tu pertenecía a un grupo llamado las sailor scout

-¿Cómo un grupo de rock o algo así?

Una dulce sonrisa sale de la boca de Amy

-No tontillo, un grupo que defendió a la tierra de muchas amenazas

-¡Mire como le dije a esa chica gótica yo no soy un luchador! ¡Jamás he peleado en mi vida! ¡Paso más tiempo en consultas con diferentes especialistas para tratar mis alergias y mis problemas de visión que saliendo como otros jóvenes de mi edad!, por favor déjeme ir con mi madre debe estar muy preocupada

-¿Tienes problemas de visión? ¿Y tus gafas?

-Uso lentes de contacto; puedo ser un enfermizo pero hasta yo sé que un par de anteojos te hacen impopular

-Tienes razón Jasón, pero no solo en eso o en lo que tu madre está muy preocupada por ti

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Cuando me dijeron que era especial que era una guerrera que pelearía por la paz de este mundo yo me asusté mucho, sé que muchas personas lo desearían pero tengo que admitirlo hubo difíciles momentos en los cuales a veces me hubiera justado ser otra chica común de secundaria

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste?

-Porque en ese momento me di cuenta de que hay cosas realmente sencillas en este mundo Jasón pero la más sencilla de todas es darse por vencido o ignorar las oportunidades que se presentan frente a ti

La mirada de odio de Jasón cambia por una de tristeza que baja al suelo

Amy se aproxima con Jasón y le muestra un avanzado móvil el cual muestra en su pantalla la batalla que se está llevando en África central

El mal herido cuerpo de THANOS comienza a ser iluminado por un brillo amarillo el cual cura sus heridas; el aura de un caballo emerge del cuerpo de Vixen y está llena de ira lo patea en el rostro

El brillo amarillo cambia por un fulgor rojo

La venganza de THANOS es rápida y se prepara para atacar a Vixen sin tomar en cuenta de que pantera negra al ver sus intenciones protege a Vixen con su cuerpo el cual es brutamente golpeado por el puño de THANOS

El brillo rojo cambia por un fulgor morado

El cuerpo de pantera negra y Vixen desaparecen al entrar en un portal de energía circular para volver a aparecer frente al detective marciano quien vuelve intangible su cuerpo al ver que el impacto es inminente

El brillo rojo cambia por un fulgor amarillo

Confundido el detective marciano observa como su cuerpo vuelve a ser tangible y es brutalmente golpeado con el cuerpo de pantera negra y Vixen

Piccolo aparece frente a THANOS dispuesto a atacarlo

El brillo morado ilumina el sorprendido rostro de piccolo quien observa como el cuerpo del detective marciano, pantera negra y Vixen aparecen a su lado golpeándolo brutalmente

Los cuerpos de los ahora heridos cuatro de los cinco guerreros que peleaban contra él se encuentran tirados a sus pies

-¡Basuras! ¡El solo invocar el poder de la gema del poder es suficiente para acabar con todos ustedes!

THANOS comienza a sonreír cuando ororo que está flotando en los aires y que tiene sus ojos brillando aparece algunos metros frente a el

-¡No te olvides de mí demonio!

Ororo hace que poderosos relámpagos ataquen a THANOS

-No te olvido bruja, ni olvido como deshacerme de tus molestos ataques

Un brillo dorado comienza a iluminar el guante derecho de THANOS así como su cuerpo, los poderosos relámpagos que se dirigían contra el regresan a las nubes donde se originaron

El brillo dorado cambia por un brillo amarillo el cual provoca que ororo aparezca frente a THANOS quien la toma por el cuello el cual se dispone a romper mientras ríe llenando con su maligno tono toda la sabana africana

La imagen en el móvil de Amy cambia a las de la ciudad de Tokio

El dragón de flamas oscuras de hiei llega a la cabeza del supremo APOCALYPSE

Sailor Júpiter mira ese suceso

-¡Lo consiguió!

De pronto el dragón de flamas oscuras es destruido por un poderoso rayo proveniente de los ojos del supremo APOCALYPSE el cual no solo destruye al dragón si no que se dirige a la ciudad la cual al recibir este poder crea una gran explosión que hace volar por los aires a las sailor scout, Daredevil y kuwabara

El capitán América logra escapar de la explosión y usando toda su fuerza le da un golpe en la gigantesca rodilla del supremo APOCALYPSE lo cual hace que este gigantesco ser caiga un poco

-¡Hiei de nuevo!

-No necesitas decírmelo...

Hiei acumula una gran flama oscura en su brazo derecho

-¡Dragón!...

Sorpresivamente la mano del supremo APOCALYPSE aprisiona a hiei impidiéndole realizar su técnica, en ese mismo instante la otra mano del supremo APOCALYPSE se transforma en filosas garras las cuales intentan dañar al capitán América quien tiene problemas en esquivar estas las cuales desgarran el concreto de la ciudad como si fueran cuchillos calientes en la mantequilla

Jasón al ver los sacrificios que cada uno de esos guerreros están realizando hace que algo dentro de el haga latir más rápido su corazón y haga hervir su sangre

Algo que Amy nota de inmediato

-¿Quieres ayudarlos no es cierto?

El sentimiento que Jasón tenía al ver esas imágenes desaparece cuando Jasón voltea tristemente al suelo

-Ellos son muy diferentes a mi yo no tengo tanta fuerza, no puedo pelear así

-Yo sé cómo te sientes ahora, eso que puedes sentir en tu interior pero que te niegas a dejarlo salir... como cuando peleaste contra ese poderoso ser llamado sarda

-Yo no...

Amy toma de los hombros a Jasón obligándolo a verla

-No te mientas más a ti mismo Jasón, tú sabes bien lo que hiciste hoy... sabes que te necesitamos Jasón... ayúdanos...

Jasón comienza a recordar; el recuerdo de la fuerza en su interior, el deseo de proteger a su madre, el recuerdo del sonido del puño de sarda aproximándose al cuerpo de su madre

El sonido

Jasón ahora puede escuchar varios sonidos

El sonido de una mano a punto de romper el cuello de una persona

El sonido de huesos a punto de quebrarse y órganos internos a punto de estallar al ser presionados por una gran fuerza

Un sonido el cual sabe que no puede ignorar

De pronto en el techo del pasillo aparece un agujero justo cuando Jasón desaparece y Amy observa con esperanza este agujero

-Ve por ellos Jasón...

África central:

La mano de THANOS presiona con fuerza el cuello de ororo el cual está a punto de romperse cuando de pronto una veloz fuerza golpea tan fuerte a THANOS que lo hace atravesar tres enormes asteroides los cuales vuelve añicos

Una herida Vixen y los heridos Pantera negra, piccolo y el detective marciano miran desde el suelo con gran sorpresa lo que acaba de ocurrir sin saber que o quien ha golpeado a THANOS mientras ororo soba su cuello con su mano y observa el lugar a donde THANOS fue arrojado

Tokio:

La mano del supremo APOCALYPSE presiona con fuerza el cuerpo de hiei el cual no puede resistir más la fuerza de este gigantesco ser mientras que el capitán América intenta ayudarlo pero no puede dejar de esquivar las filosas garras metálicas lo siguen a donde quiera que va

De pronto cuando el cuerpo de hiei estaba a punto de ser aplastado una veloz fuerza corta la mano del supremo APOCALYPSE provocando que caiga al suelo liberando a hiei, esa misma fuerza invisible rompe cada metálica garra de la otra mano del supremo APOCALYPSE

Al suceder estos acontecimientos el capitán América corre a ayudar a hiei quien está herido

El capitán América voltea en todas direcciones para ver quién o qué fue lo que los ha ayudado pero esa fuerza ha desaparecido justo tan rápido como apareció

Arsenal del complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D

Con lágrimas en sus ojos Misato deja que su padre comience a rodearla con sus brazos, cuando está a punto de abrazarlo una capa roja atrapa a su padre y lo aleja de ella

-¡Papa!

-¡Él no es tu padre!

-¿Qué?

De las sombras del arsenal emerge el demoniaco SPAWN quien aprisiona con su capa al padre de Misato, sin perder tiempo arroja una esfera de energía que sale de sus demoniacas manos al ser que aprisiona con su capa y de la cual emerge de esta una sonriente envidia

-Diablos estuve a punto de matar a esa perra pero tenías que aparecer sombrita

SPAWN se pone frente a Misato mientras sus cadenas comienzan a agitarse al comenzar envidia a aproximarse a ellos

En la sala central de S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury, Louis Laine, Ritsuko, Philip Krahn y sailor chibimoon miran incrédulos la desaparición de Jasón ya que fue en el mismo instante que esa fuerza invisible golpeo a THANOS y ayudo a hiei y al capitán América en Tokio

-¿Qué fue eso?

Ritsuko trata de ocultar su sorpresa

-Fue Jasón...

Louis Laine mira incrédula a Ritsuko

-¡¿A dónde se fue?! ¡¿A dónde fue mi hijo?!

-Es demasiado rápido no podemos seguirlo con ningún radar o satélite

Nick Fury mira incrédulo las imágenes de África central y Tokio

-Ese chico... es más veloz que la misma luz...

-Hablando de luz esta comenzado a agotarse...

Sailor chibimoon señala la pantalla de rio de janeiro la cual muestra que la barrera de luz hecha por el doctor Strange y Kent ha comenzado a desvanecerse mientras que la oscuridad con la que DARK STAR ha cubierto el planeta se incrementa

Rio de janeiro

Los cuerpos del doctor Strange y Kent dejan de brillar y estos dos caen de rodillas exhaustos

DARK STAR pone otro pie en la tierra lo que ocasiona que todo el planeta comience a temblar, los volcanes comienzan a hacer erupción en todo el planeta y muchos edificios de diferentes ciudades del mundo comiencen a colapsarse

-Es el final...

Batman pone a pan cuidadosamente en las arenas

-Si es así no moriré sin darle una buena pelea a ese monstruo

Wolverine saca sus garras

-Ya estas comenzando a hablar como un hombre, murciélago

Vegeta se transforma en un súper saiyajin

-¿Qué esperamos?

Vegeta vuela hacia DARK STAR, Batman activa una turbina compacta oculta debajo de su capa la cual le permite volar

-¿Cómo no invitan a una hermosa chica como yo? ¡Yo tendré que invitarme sola!

Kara con una gran velocidad sale volando para alcanzar a vegeta y a Batman quienes se dirigen contra DARK STAR el cual tiene sus dos patas en la arena donde Wolverine con una gran velocidad ataca a una de estas con sus garras

La lluvia de fuego comienza a atacar a vegeta y a Batman quienes esquivan velozmente esta lluvia, en ese momento Kara choca fuertemente las palmas de sus manos creando una gran onda sonora la cual extingue parte de la lluvia de fuego para que los tres puedan aproximarse al gigantesco DARK STAR

Vegeta arroja dos poderes que salen de sus manos hacia DARK STAR pero estos estallan antes de tocar el sombrío cuerpo de ese ser

Batman arroja dos boomerangs los cuales explotan con dos fuertes explosiones a metros del sombrío cuerpo de DARK STAR

Kara ataca con dos rayos que salen de sus ojos pero a pesar de que estos son muy poderosos no logran tocar el cuerpo del gigantesco DARK STAR

Los veloces ataques de garras de Wolverine no pueden hacerles daño a las patas de DARK STAR

El doctor Strange y Kent miran los esfuerzos de aquellos héroes

-Será inútil... ¿Por qué continúan peleando?

-Eso es porque no podemos darnos por vencidos

El doctor Strange y Kent voltean a ver a spiderman

-No podemos darnos por vencidos, a pesar de que todo se note en nuestra contra ya que es nuestra responsabilidad con estos poderes

El doctor Strange mira a spiderman con valentía mientras parece que su temor desaparece

-Tienes razón chico... es nuestro deber al tener estos poderes

De pronto algo golpea tan fuerte el lomo de DARK STAR que hace que este gigantesco ser caiga a la tierra con un gran estruendo el cual se puede escuchar a varios kilómetros

Batman, Vegeta, Kara, Wolverine, spiderman, el doctor Strange y Kent miran atónitos al joven Jasón comenzar a ponerse de pie sobre el sombrío lomo de esa bestia


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12: Noche de magia (pt3)

Exosfera terrestre:

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?... lo último que recuerdo es a esa chica que me mostro esas batallas y ahora... ¿Dónde estoy?

Jasón abre los ojos y puede ver una gran oscuridad frente a el

Observando esa oscuridad más detenidamente Jasón se puede dar cuenta que esta se trata de la tierra la cual ha sido cubierta por una gran penumbra

-¡Por dios estoy en el espacio!

Al voltear a su alrededor Jasón puede ver que está flotando en el oscuro espacio exterior donde las estrellas y los otros planetas también han sido cubiertos por la misma gran oscuridad que cubre la tierra

-No es posible; debería morir si es que acaso estoy en el espacio, ¿esto será un sueño?

Los oídos de Jasón comienzan a captar el sonido de muchas sirenas de policía, gente gritando por ayuda y grandes catástrofes naturales

El sonido es tal que tiene que taparse los oídos

-¡Basta! ¡Ya basta!

En ese momento Jasón recuerda a la bella joven que conoció en el complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-A esto se refería... no escuchar

Jasón deja de tapar sus oídos y cierra sus ojos

-Es mi deber... tengo que ayudarlos a todos... no puedo darles la espalda y menos a mí mismo

En su mente comienza a ver las diversas catástrofes que el mundo está siendo presa

-Tengo que concentrarme... encontrar la fuente de esa oscuridad y destrucción...

Las imágenes de estas catástrofes en el mundo comienzan a desaparecer una a una en su mente mientras él puede sentir las olas del océano en una playa chocando contra un enorme ser del cual proviene un gran poder, a varios metros sobre este puede sentir el latido cardiaco de dos hombres y una mujer, en la arena puede sentir las pisadas de otro quien está atacando una pata de ese gigantesco ser y a pocos metros de este puede sentir los latidos de tres corazones que pertenecen a tres hombres

Cerca de esos hombres Jasón puede sentir un débil latido cardiaco; Jasón se concentra en ese latido cardiaco pudiendo sentir que le pertenece a la chica gótica que conoció hace algunas horas

En ese momento Jasón abre sus ojos

-¡Tengo que ayudarle!

Jasón comienza a volar en picada a una gran velocidad apartando la oscuridad de los cielos con su fuerza, en menos de un segundo Jasón esta sobre las playas de rio de janeiro cayendo sobre la gigantesca y sombría criatura que amenaza a la tierra con su oscuridad

Esa criatura cae a la tierra provocando un gran estruendo el cual puede ser escuchado a varios kilómetros

Jasón comienza a ponerse de pie sobre el lomo de esa gigantesca criatura pudiendo ver a los dos hombres y la mujer que pudo sentir además de los tres en la playa y a la inconsciente chica gótica

Jasón puede sentir las miradas de estos héroes a los cuales observa con gran valentía

Arsenal del complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Envidia comienza a aproximarse a SPAWN quien protege a Misato colocándola detrás de su demoniaco cuerpo

Envidia con gran velocidad ataca a SPAWN con una serie de rápidas patadas y golpes los cuales son evitados por las cadenas de este

Envidia se transforma en sarda y esta expulsa un gran poder el cual destruye las cadenas de SPAWN

-¡Corre!

SPAWN empuja a Misato sacándola del peligro cuando sarda lo golpea hiriéndolo y enviándolo al piso del arsenal creando un gran agujero donde su cuerpo se impacta, el cuerpo de SPAWN revota y sarda se transforma en shiryu

-¡La cólera del dragón!

Un poderoso dragón formado con energía ataca a SPAWN enviándolo al techo donde este en lugar de estrellarse toma impulso y se arroja contra ese hombre de la armadura el cual se transforma ahora en Camus de acuario

-¡Ejecución de aurora!

De las manos de Camus surge un gran poder el cual congela a SPAWN convirtiéndolo en un bloque de hielo pero antes de que este llegue al suelo el cuerpo congelado de SPAWN expulsa un gran poder de color verde el cual rompe el bloque de hielo

Con el mismo poder que lo ha liberado del hielo SPAWN ataca a Camus

Camus se transforma en gula el cual abre su boca y se traga el poder de SPAWN

-¡Si tienes tanta hambre! ¡Trágatelo todo!

El poder de SPAWN se incrementa y hace estallar a gula

SPAWN aterriza a un lado donde gula estallo con algunas heridas en su cuerpo, inmediatamente Misato corre a ver a SPAWN

-¿Estás bien?

Misato al ver detenidamente las heridas de este puede comprender de inmediato que SPAWN no es humano

-Estoy bien...

SPAWN oculta sus heridas con sus manos e intenta tomar un poco de distancia de Misato

De pronto frente a ellos aparece envidia la cual luce sin ninguna herida

-¿Eso fue todo sombrita?

-¡Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!

Varias corrientes muy poderosas de agua atacan a envidia las cuales destrozan su cuerpo

Misato y SPAWN miran quien ha atacado a envidia pudiendo ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello azul corto vistiendo un atuendo de marinero compuesto por una falda, guantes y botas azules

-¡Yo soy sailor mercurio y no te permitiré hacer más daño!

El cuerpo de envidia se vuelve a restaurar y esta mira iracunda a sailor mercurio

-¡Pequeña perra!

Envidia se prepara para atacar a sailor mercurio quien se prepara para defenderse cuando de pronto un aura dorada comienza a iluminar el arsenal

-¿Qué pasa?

De uno de los agujeros en el techo de este arsenal una armadura dorada la cual forma la figura de un centauro que porta un arco y una flecha mientras dos alas doradas se extienden en su espalda comienza a bajar ante sus sorprendidos ojos

-¡Solamente los caballeros que han incrementado su cosmos y pueden ser uno con la gran banda del universo pueden portar la armadura dorada!

Seiya quien a pesar de estar herido ha comenzado a entrar al arsenal mientras alrededor de su cuerpo un gran poder lo rodea

-¡Armadura de sagitario!

La armadura dorada que ha aparecido en el arsenal se divide y comienza a colocarse en el cuerpo de seiya el cual ahora porta esa armadura y un aura dorada rodea su cuerpo

Envidia comienza a sonreír y se transforma en un hombre de cabello café vistiendo la misma armadura que ahora Pegaso viste

-¡Aunque te transformes en Aioros te derrotare! ¡Meteoro Pegaso!

Seiya se arroja contra envidia transformada en Aioros rodeado por un gran cosmos mientras que ella hace lo mismo

Al chocar los dos resulta con una gran explosión de luz la cual cubre con su resplandor a todo y a todo el que se encuentra en el arsenal

África central:

Ororo sigue sobando con su mano su cuello cuando puede ver la mano de pantera negra frente a ella, sin dudarlo ororo toma la mano de pantera negra quien la ayuda a ponerse de pie mientras piccolo y el detective marciano está a su lado

-¿Estás bien ororo?

-Si lo estoy... si no hubiera sido por lo que sea que haya golpeado a THANOS hubiera muerto...

-Ni siquiera pude sentir su CHI... fue muy rápido

-Pero no tan rápida como la furia de THANOS

El detective marciano señala con su dedo el lejano lugar donde THANOS fue arrojado donde este comienza a ponerse de pie

-¡Todos ustedes están muertos!

Pantera negra, ororo, piccolo y el detective marciano saben que ahora están demasiado heridos como para volver a pelear pero aun así lentamente levantan su guardia de nuevo

Los disparos de un calibre tan fuerte que provocan que la tierra alrededor de THANOS tiemble y que este dios de la muerte retroceda hace que Pantera negra, ororo, piccolo y el detective marciano levanten su mirada al cielo para ver al EVA 01 surcando a gran velocidad los oscuros cielos

Un brillo morado comienza a iluminar el rostro de un furioso THANOS; dentro de la cabina del EVA01 las señales de alerta se encienden por la proximidad de cientos de asteroides que tienen curso de colisión

Shinji mueve los mandos holográficos en sus manos lo más rápido que puede pero su nerviosismo no le permite reaccionar rápidamente

Asuka se da cuenta de esto y le da un leve golpe a shinji en la nuca

-¡¿Qué haces pervertido?! ¡Si no te mueves rápido el fuselaje del EVA no resistirá más! ¡Tienes que transformarlo!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Concéntrate en transformarlo y en patearle el trasero a ese ser morado!

Shinji está demasiado nervioso como para concentrarse mientras que las señales holográficas de alarma dentro de la cabina del EVA 01 no dejan de aparecer

Tokio:

El capitán América coloca cuidadosamente al herido hiei en el suelo

-Descansa soldado...

De pronto un rudo sonido metálico que viene sobre él hace que el capitán América voltee a ver qué es lo que lo provoca encontrando que el supremo APOCALYPSE ha comenzado a regenerar sus manos

-¡Te maldigo máquina de los infiernos!

El capitán América pone su escudo en su espalda y se lanza a atacar al supremo APOCALYPSE cuando la pierna de este lo intenta patear el capitán América rápidamente esquiva su gigantesca patada y salta hacia su talón por el cual comienza a subir rápidamente por su pierna

A pesar del cansancio que siente el capitán América no deja de subir y al llegar al pecho del supremo APOCALYPSE arroja con todas sus fuerzas su escudo en contra de uno de uno de sus gigantescos ojos el cual explota con el ataque del escudo

Rápidamente intenta entrar a la cabeza del supremo APOCALYPSE por la abertura que ha abierto en su ojo pero sus intentos son bloqueados cuando las regeneradas manos del supremo APOCALYPSE lo aplastan al juntarse

El capitán comienza a apartar estas manos con todas sus fuerzas pero no es lo suficiente ya que el supremo APOCALYPSE intenta aplastarlo con más fuerza aun

-¡Reigun!

Una gran esfera de energía azul choca contra el abdomen del supremo APOCALYPSE creando en este un enorme agujero, el capitán América en ese momento escapa de las manos del supremo APOCALYPSE

Al aterrizar en el suelo el capitán puede ver que tiene a su lado a un joven de cabello corto negro vistiendo una chamarra de cuero café con una playera blanca debajo y un pantalón de mezclilla con un par de tenis blancos en sus pies

-Siento llegar tarde, pero algunas personas necesitaban ayuda mi nombre es Yusuke Urameshi

-Ha llegado en un buen momento soldado

El abdomen del supremo APOCALYPSE se repara a una velocidad impresionante y este con su pie arroja una patada contra Yusuke y el capitán América cuando Daredevil le da una fuerte patada detrás de su robótica rodilla lo cual lo saca de balance y hace que el supremo APOCALYPSE caiga de rodillas e intente aplastar con sus manos al capitán América y a Yusuke

-¡Reiken!

Kuwabara con su espada espiritual corta las manos del supremo APOCALYPSE

El capitán América rápidamente voltea a ver a Yusuke

-¡Ahora soldado dispárele con todo lo que tenga!

Yusuke apunta con sus dedos al gigantesco cuerpo del supremo APOCALYPSE concentrando toda su energía en la punta de estos

-¡Reigun!

El poderoso Reigun de Yusuke cubre por completo el gigantesco cuerpo del supremo APOCALYPSE

Segundos después el gigantesco cuerpo lleno de graves daños cae sacudiendo toda la ciudad

-¡Lo logramos!

De pronto con una velocidad jamás vista antes miles de tentáculos metálicos comienzan a surgir del dañado cuerpo del supremo APOCALYPSE los cuales aprisionan al capitán América, Yusuke, Daredevil y kuwabara mientras este comienza a restaurarse lentamente

Rio de janeiro

La seria mirada de Batman refleja al joven Jasón de pie en el lomo del gigantesco DARK STAR

Vegeta flota a un lado de Batman mientras lo mira con sorpresa

-Ese insecto... ese insecto lo ha conseguido ¡ha conseguido golpear a DARK STAR!

Wolverine mira a Jasón mientras se rasca la nuca con una de sus garras

-Vaya con ese chico, sabía que tenía algo especial

Spiderman salta de la alegría

-¡Eso es Jasón dale una lección a ese monstruo!

Jasón voltea a ver al entusiasta spiderman quien está junto a doctor Strange y a Kent quienes tienen frente a ellos a la inconsciente pan quien esta acostada sobre la arena

Al verla inconsciente Jasón mira con molestia a la gigantesca bestia sobre la que esta y desaparece con una gran velocidad para aparecer instantáneamente debajo del rostro de DARK STAR el cual golpea con tanta fuerza que obliga a la gigantesca criatura a retirarse a las aguas del océano

DARK STAR se recupera del golpe y mira a Jasón con sus ojos los cuales son totalmente oscuros, una fría oscuridad que le recuerda a Jasón la oscuridad con la que DARK STAR ha cubierto al planeta

DARK STAR extiende sus alas provocando terribles corrientes de aire las cuales destruyen varios edificios pero estas no son lo suficientes para que Jasón deje de volar y se dirija rápidamente contra este

Un poder mucho más poderoso que con el que ataco la barrera mágica sale del hocico de DARK STAR dirigiéndose contra Jasón

-¡Esquívalo!

-¡Si lo esquiva será el fin del planeta mujer!

Jasón no esquiva el poder de DARK STAR en su lugar extiende sus brazos con los cuales recibe el poderoso ataque de DARK STAR logrando manipularlo hacia el espacio

El doctor Strange, Kent, Batman, Vegeta, Kara, spiderman y Wolverine miran ese acontecimiento con gran sorpresa solo para después ver como Jasón mira con gran valentía a esta gigantesca bestia

Jasón desaparece y vuelve a aparecer frente al rostro de DARK STAR al cual está a punto de darle un golpe con su puño; instantes antes de que pueda golpear de nuevo a esta bestia Jasón es atrapado por un extraño círculo de energía

-¡Es un hechizo de tele trasportación!

-¡Eso lo arrojara a cualquier parte del planeta!

Jasón desaparece al igual que el círculo de hechizo que lo encerró

Spiderman toma de la capa al doctor Strange

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-Es un hechizo tele trasportador pudo haber enviado a ese joven a cualquier parte del planeta y...

De pronto una poderosa corriente de aire que pasa sobre el doctor Strange lo interrumpe

El doctor Strange, spiderman, Kent, Kara, vegeta y Wolverine pueden ver con sorpresa el regreso de Jasón el cual golpea una y otra vez al gigantesco DARK STAR del cual salen muchos círculos de hechizos los cuales atrapan a Jasón y lo tele trasportan lejos de DARK STAR pero Jasón con su gran velocidad regresa cada vez para pelear contra este

Arsenal del complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D

El choque entre seiya y envidia ha creado una gran explosión que ha cegado por unos momentos a SPAWN, Misato y a sailor mercurio

Segundos después el resplandor desaparece y seiya cae herido al suelo del arsenal; aun herido seiya comienza a ponerse de pie mientras que sailor mercurio corre a ayudarle

-¡¿Seiya que paso?!

-Esa maldita se transformó en último minuto en sarda

La risa de envidia llena el arsenal mientras esta con la forma de sarda comienza a aterrizar frente al herido seiya y sailor mercurio la cual la mira agresivamente

-¡Tramposa!

Envidia vuelve a su estado original y le sonríe maléficamente a sailor mercurio

-¿Tramposa?, niña yo soy una homúnculo no me importa si tengo que matar con justicia o sin ella para mi todas sus torpes reglas no son más que una falacia hecha solo para hacerlos que se porten bien y calmarlos para que no piensen en su inevitable final...

-¿Quieres saber del final envidia?

La maléfica sonrisa de envidia se hace más grande mientras voltea a ver a SPAWN quien se ha puesto de nuevo de pie

-Yo he vivido eso que llamas final y he sentido el horripilante dolor de la muerte... ¡un dolor el cual hare que pruebes!

-Sombrita no digas algo que no puedas cumplir

SPAWN se arroja contra envidia atacándola con su capa pero envidia puede esquivar sus ataques hasta que intenta atacarlo donde la capa de SPAWN la cubre y arroja al techo; una gran cantidad de energía demoniaca se reúne en las demoniacas manos la cual se la arroja a envidia destruyendo su cuerpo

Misato se aproxima con sailor mercurio y seiya

-Amy, no sabía que te gustaran los cosplay s...

Amy se apena un poco

-Ah no es un cosplay señor es mi uniforme de sailor scout

-Ah no me dirás entonces que tú también eres como rini

-Sí; yo también soy una sailor Scout

-Oh dios mío si Ritsuko resulta también ser una me mato...

-Profesor...

Misato y sailor mercurio voltean a ver hacia la entrada del arsenal donde seiya tiene su mirada encontrando en esta al profesor Elrich quien ayuda a mantenerse en pie a Ironman

-Seiya necesito de tu ayuda...

África central

La lluvia de gigantescos asteroides convocada por THANOS se concentra sobre el EVA01, dentro del cual un nervioso shinji intenta esquivarlos mientras que una desesperada Asuka lo observa a su lado

-¡Maldición muévete! ¡Cuidado con ese! ¡Ese hijo de su... sí que estaba grande! ¡Qué te pasa tortuga a la derecha! ¡Izquierda! ¡A las 12!

-¡Lo haría mejor si no me gritaras y dejaras de acercarme tus senos a mi cuerpo!

-¡Eres un despreciable pervertido! ¡¿Cómo puedes hablarme así?! ¡Ya verás cuando aterricemos! ¡Cuidado!

Shinji evita un gran asteroide pero al cambiar de curso tan drásticamente se estrella en un rio

-¡Mira lo que has hecho ahora estamos en un rio!

-Lo siento...

-¡Por lo menos esa lluvia de asteroides termino pero eres un idiota pervertido nos has vuelto un blanco fácil!

Shinji continua escuchando los regaños de Asuka con una actitud sumisa cuando de repente una pantalla holográfica aparece a su lado izquierdo la cual tiene en la parte superior de su marco la leyenda "alerta de proximidad-impacto inminente"

Con gran terror en su mirada shinji observa en esta pantalla holográfica como THANOS se aproxima a ellos a una gran rapidez con su puño derecho envuelto en llamas frente a el

Shinji no necesita ser un experimentado piloto para saber que si ese puño lo toca está acabado

Desesperadamente shinji intenta despegar de nuevo el EVA01 pero no puede concentrarse por los gritos y regaños de Asuka

-¡Ya basta Asuka! ¡Por favor ayúdame porque si no lo haces los dos moriremos!

-¡Pues no te quedes así como soperutano pervertido transforma al EVA en su modalidad de guerrero!

-¡Ni siquiera se de lo que me hablas!

-¡Concéntrate por favor ese feo de piel morada estará aquí en 20 segundos!

-¡Eso intento pero solo puedo pensar en!...

-¡En que!

-En tu cuerpo junto al mío...

En ese momento el rostro molesto de Asuka cambia por uno relajado cuando Asuka toma la cabeza de shinji y pone su rostro frente al de ella

-Si esa es la razón entonces te ayudare para que no pienses más en eso...

Asuka le da un apasionado beso a shinji el cual al principio tiene los ojos abiertos pero un instante después los cierra

THANOS con su puño flameante está a punto de golpear al EVA01

El beso de Asuka termina y ambos comienzan a abrir sus ojos lentamente para ver las alarmas holográficas dentro de la cabina activándose mostrando que la fuente de tan poderosa energía que se aproxima a ellos es el guante en el puño flameante de THANOS

Con una increíble coordinación Asuka toma los comandos holográficos del brazo derecho de shinji mientras que shinji acciona los mandos holográficos en su mano izquierda

Un instante antes de que el puño flameante de THANOS se impacte contra el EVA01 este se transforma en su modalidad de guerrero esquivando el impacto al dar un maravilloso salto de 180º sobre el sorprendido THANOS

El EVA01 se estrella violentamente en el suelo ante los asombrados ojos de Vixen, pantera negra, ororo, piccolo y el detective marciano quienes pueden ver que no solo el EVA01 es el único que se ha quedado inmóvil ya que THANOS ahora se ha quedado de pie inmóvil observando su brazo derecho desprendido de su cuerpo a pocos metros de el

Tokio:

Los metálicos tentáculos que emergen del dañado cuerpo del supremo APOCALYPSE que se repara lentamente comienzan a presionar fuertemente los cuerpos del capitán América, Yusuke, Daredevil y Kuwabara

El cuerpo de Yusuke comienza a ser rodeado por su poder espiritual y este con sus manos comienza a arrancar los metálicos tentáculos que lo asfixian

Al romper el metálico tentáculo que rodeaba su cuello y antes de que pudiera liberarse de otro dos tentáculos metálicos que salen del que acaba de romper rodean con más fuerza su cuello

-¡Soldado!

El capitán América al ver que si no actúa rápido Yusuke puede perder la vida comienza a romper los tentáculos metálicos que rodean su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas pero es inútil de las rupturas en estos tentáculos han comenzado a emerger nuevos

No lograra salvarlo a tiempo

De pronto una veloz figura metálica plateada corta los miles de metálicos tentáculos que rodeaban sus cuerpos

Sin perder ni un segundo Yusuke, el capitán América, kuwabara y Daredevil se quitan de encima los metálicos tentáculos para voltear a ver qué es lo ha acudido en su ayuda

La pintura brillante del EVA03 en su modalidad de guerrero resplandece con el filo de la larga espada que tiene en su robótica mano derecha

-Atentos soldados puede ser otro enemigo

-Como si un puto robot gigante no fuera suficiente ahora llega este

Daredevil sin importarle las palabras del capitán América y kuwabara se arroja contra el dañado cuerpo del supremo APOCALIPSE sin darle importancia al EVA03

-¡Soldado espere!

Miles de metálicos tentáculos surgen del dañado cuerpo del supremo APOCALYPSE de nuevo pero antes de que estos puedan tocar a Daredevil el EVA03 extiende rápidamente su robótico brazo izquierdo del cual sale un poderoso campo ATF el cual los destruye

El capitán América y kuwabara observan esta acción con gran sorpresa mientras que Yusuke corre hacia el dañado cuerpo del supremo APOKALYPSE

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Vamos por la cabeza de ese robótico bastardo!

El capitán América y kuwabara corren junto con Yusuke abriéndose paso hacia la cabeza del supremo APOKALYPSE

Rio de janeiro:

Vegeta, Batman y Kara aterrizan cerca del doctor Strange, Kent y spiderman quien mira emocionado la pelea entre Jasón y DARK STAR al cual ha hecho retroceder a este gigantesco ser

-¡Eso es patéale su feo trasero!

En ese momento el doctor Strange mira con tristeza los ataques de Jasón

-Si continúa así tal vez algún día en 100 años logre derrotarlo

Vegeta empuja al doctor Strange

-¿De qué hablas insecto? ¡Ese chico derrotara a esa bestia! ¿O es que acaso estas celoso porque ese chico pudo hacer algo que ustedes con su magia no pudieron?

-Fíjate bien

Vegeta se fija detenidamente en la pelea de Jasón contra DARK STAR y puede ver que aunque golpe una parte de su oscuro y gigantesco cuerpo este no resulta herido ya que la oscura aura que cubre el cuerpo de DARK STAR absorbe los fuertes golpes de Jasón

-Es como una armadura que lo protege

-Exacto esa es su barrera mágica y como dije no puede ser traspasada por nada físico...

Vegeta toma de la capa al doctor Strange

-¡Tiene que haber una forma de acabar con esa cosa! ¡Ese chico puede que sea muy fuerte pero no resistirá mucho más tiempo!

El doctor Strange se quita de encima las manos de vegeta

-Lo siento pero no la hay...

-Me niego a aceptar la derrota...

-No tienes que aceptarla Vegeta

Vegeta, el doctor Strange, Kent, spiderman y Wolverine voltean a ver a Batman quien ha tomado a la inconsciente pan de nuevo en sus brazos

-¿De qué hablas murciélago?

Batman con pan en sus brazos se aproxima al doctor Strange y a Kent

-Usted dijo que solo uniendo su magia podrían abrir una abertura en la barrera mágica de DARK STAR ¿no es verdad?

-Si lo dije pero también dije que en un muy corto periodo de tiempo

-Del cual ninguno de nosotros podría ser capaz de ver

-Sí, porque usa mis palabras señor...

-Batman, y creo que he encontrado al que podría ver esa abertura...

Batman señala a Jasón el cual continúa peleando contra DARK STAR

África central

La filosa hoja del cuchillo progresivo del EVA01 refleja a un incrédulo THANOS que observa su brazo derecho desprendido de su cuerpo a pocos metros de l

-¿Cómo pudieron despojar del guante del infinito al gran dios de la muerte?

THANOS repasa la pelea en su mente pudiendo darse cuenta que en el mismo instante que el EVA01 esquivo su golpe desenvaino el cuchillo cortando su brazo una diezmilésima de segundo antes de estrellarse

-¡El guante es mío!

Antes de que pueda dar un paso sus piernas son tomadas por las manos de Vixen quien emerge de la tierra con el aura de un topo saliendo de su cuerpo

-No iras a ninguna parte

THANOS se dispone a golpear a Vixen con su única mano pero su puño es detenido por la mano izquierda de pantera negra

-Ya no eres tan fuerte sin ese guante

El sonido y el brillo de un trueno rompe la tranquilidad del ambiente; los ojos de THANOS observan la poderosa energía del relámpago siendo manipulada por la hermosa ororo

-Este será tu fin THANOS

La energía del trueno es trasmitida a pantera negra donde comienza a concentrarse en su puño derecho el cual se impacta contra del rostro de THANOS

Después de romper su mandíbula pantera negra se agacha permitiendo que el poderoso MAKANKOSSAPO de piccolo pase sobre él y atraviese el cuerpo de THANOS

Moribundo THANOS aún no cae al suelo; Vixen deja de sujetar sus piernas y este es violentamente golpeado por el detective marciano en su forma de un enorme dragón la cual lo entierra cientos de metros bajo la tierra

Tokio

Daredevil expande la porra que lleva consigo creando una filosa cuerda de metal con la cual corta los metálicos tentáculos que lo atacan mientras continua aproximándose a la gigantesca cabeza del supremo APOKALYPSE

Al llegar al gigantesco torso cientos de cañones emergen de este, cientos de disparos de plasma se dirigen contra Daredevil pero el gran sentido del oído de este capta un objeto aproximándose a él a gran velocidad

Daredevil toma el escudo del capitán América logrando bloquear los disparos de plasma contra él con este

-¡Reigun!

-¡Reiken!

Las asombrosas técnicas espirituales de Yusuke y kuwabara abren un camino en medio de los cientos de cañones por el cual con gran rapidez el capitán América atraviesa para llegar a la parte más alta del torso del supremo APOKALYPSE donde toma un gran impulso con todas sus fuerzas para dar un salto que lo acerca hasta el metálico rostro del supremo APOKALYPSE

Daredevil le arroja su escudo junto con su porra los cuales el capitán América toma en el aire

El capitán América arroja con gran fuerza su escudo contra el recién reparado ojo del supremo APOKALYPSE a travesándolo; transforma la porra de Daredevil en una cuerda metálica con la cual arroja una parte a la frente donde se clava y logra tomar impulso para introducirse a la cabeza por el ojo

La metálica cabeza del supremo APOKALIPSE comienza a desprenderse de su cuerpo mientras el capitán América usando las últimas de sus fuerzas la arranca desde dentro

-¡Hay una abertura en la base de su cabeza que lleva al interior de su inmundo cuerpo denle con todo soldados!

Yusuke y kuwabara dudan al recibir esa orden

-¡Pero tú!

-¡No repetiré la orden! ¡Háganlo ya!

El fulgor negro que proviene del final de la calle cubre el desesperado rostro del capitán América, Yusuke y kuwabara voltean a ver que lo causa encontrando al final de la calle a hiei acompañado por las sailor scouts

-No me lo tendrá que repetir a mí... ¡Dragón de flamas oscuras!

-¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

-¡Flecha llameante de Marte!

-¡Grito mortal!

-¡Tierra tiembla!

-¡Beso de amor de Venus!

El dragón de flamas oscuras de hiei se fusiona con el ataque de las sailor scouts y este viaja rápidamente hacia la abertura que el capitán América ha abierto en el cuerpo del supremo APOCALYPSE

Daredevil empuja a Yusuke y kuwabara lejos del cuerpo del gigantesco cuerpo del supremo APOKALIPSE cuando el dragón de flamas oscuras de hiei pasa sobre ellos

El poderoso dragón que tiene el poder de hiei y las sailor scouts se impacta contra el cuerpo del supremo APOCALYPSE el cual destruye desintegrándolo por completo

Rio de janeiro:

Spiderman voltea a ver al doctor Strange

-¡El podrá es muy veloz!

-¿Están seguros en depositar su fe en alguien a quien apenas conocen?...

-Él está arriesgando su vida por nosotros también...

El doctor Strange mira la determinación en los ojos de Jasón a la hora de pelear

-Creo que eso podría resultar pero me temo que ni usando los poderes míos y los de la reencarnación de NABU podríamos lograrlo

-¿Qué le parece fusionándolos?

El doctor Strange voltea a ver a un confiado vegeta quien lo mira con una fría mirada

-¿Fusionándonos?...

-Si con la fusión

-No conozco ese hechizo

-¡Este no es tiempo de hechizos o mierdas de Harry Potter! De lo que les hablo es una antigua técnica la cual puede convertir a dos guerreros en uno solo para crear a un guerrero con un gran poder

El doctor Strange mira con curiosidad a Vegeta mientras que Batman se pone a su lado

-Es la única opción, una muy reducida pero es la mejor que tenemos contra ese destructor de mundos

En ese momento Kent se pone al frente del doctor Strange

-¡Esta bien yo estoy de acuerdo ciento por ciento muéstranos como realizar esa fusión!

Arsenal del complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D

Con gran rapidez SPAWN llega a donde la cabeza de envidia cayó

-¡Despídete envidia!

En el momento que SPAWN reúne toda su fuerza en su puño para aplastar la cabeza de envidia esta se transforma en la cabeza de una hermosa mujer afroamericana de cabello corto y rizado

-Al...

SPAWN detiene su ataque al ver los ojos de la mujer

-Wanda...

-¿Por qué me haces esto Al?... tu prometiste cuidar de mí en nuestra noche de bodas ¿ya no lo recuerdas?

Los ojos llenos de ira de SPAWN cambian a unos de confusión

-No, no puedes ser ella... ¡sé que no lo eres!

El cuerpo de Wanda comienza a restaurarse mostrando que está vistiendo un hermoso vestido de novia

-Busca dentro de tu corazón Al, sabes que es verdad yo estoy aquí...

SPAWN se nota realmente confundido y cae de rodillas al suelo mientras tiene su mirada en el suelo donde Wanda se pone frente a el

-No te preocupes Al ya estoy aquí y jamás volverán a separarnos

El brazo de Wanda se transforma en una afilada punta con la cual pretende cortarle la cabeza a SPAWN

-¡Envidia!

Los ojos de envidia con gran sorpresa miran de dónde provino esa voz pudiendo ver a un hombre de cabello largo rubio, de barba y anteojos el cual viste un traje gris

-¡Hohenheim!

Hohenheim se queda quieto frente a Wanda quien se transforma en envidia la cual se arroja contra Hohenheim con una gran violencia

-¡Maldito morirás!

Al llegar a donde Hohenheim envidia lo golpea pero su golpe destruye una estatua con la forma de Hohenheim, al hacerlo envidia confundida mira los pedazos de Hohenheim en el suelo

-¡Sabia que ver al ser que más odias me daría tiempo para realizar esta difícil transmutación!

Envidia voltea a donde proviene la voz del profesor Elrich pudiendo ver a este dentro de un círculo de transmutación mientras que en su desnudo pecho y brazos tiene dibujados conjuros de transmutación y a sus lados se encuentran Ironman y seiya

El círculo de transmutación comienza a brillar así como también el cuerpo del profesor Erich quien rápidamente choca las palmas de sus manos

En ese momento el cuerpo de Ironman y seiya comienzan a brillar, el profesor Elrich toca a cada uno con sus manos y al hacerlo la armadura de Ironman se vuelve dorada mientras que la armadura de seiya comienza a transformarse en una sofisticada armadura dorada sacando de su espalda un sofisticado arco y una flecha dorada la cual apunta contra envidia

-¡Maldito hijo de Hohenheim!

Envidia se arroja contra el profesor Elrich pero la capa de SPAWN la detiene

-¡Acaben con ella!

Seiya arroja su flecha dorada contra envidia mientras que ironman le arroja un gran poder dorado que sale de la palma de su mecánica mano

La flecha y el poder dorado de ironman impactan a envidia desintegrando su cuerpo por completo

El círculo de transmutación deja de brillar y la armadura de sagitario así como también la de ironman vuelve a la normalidad

El profesor Elrich da un profundo suspiro

-Todo termino...

En ese momento ironman voltea a verlo

-Estoy esperando una buena explicación acerca de ti, ¿hijo de Hohenheim?

El profesor Elrich le sonríe amistosamente a ironman ya que seiya el cual ha dejado de usar la armadura dorada, Misato y sailor mercurio se aproximan a él también para escuchar sobre su pasado

-Bueno verán todo comenzó cuando mi hermano Alfons...

De pronto un gran terremoto sacude a todo el complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D. interrumpiendo al profesor Elrich

-¿Qué es esto?

-¡Es un terremoto mucho más fuerte que el de hace poco!

-¡Tenemos que ir a la sala central rápido!

Misato junto con el profesor Elrich, ironman, seiya y sailor mercurio salen del arsenal mientras SPAWN los mira en las sombras

-Ese ser ya ha comenzado con la destrucción de este mundo...

Rio de janeiro

Vegeta termina los pasos de la fusión la cual el doctor Strange y Kent miran con gran asombro mientras que Kara, Wolverine y spiderman comienzan a reír al ver a vegeta realizar pasos tan ridículos

-¡Malditos insectos debí de haberme callado con esa técnica!

-No digas esa clase de tonterías vegeta al enseñarles esa técnica has salvado al mundo al igual que a tu hija Bra

Vegeta se sorprende con las palabras de Batman cuando el doctor Strange y Kent se separan

-¡¿Listo reencarnación de NABU?!

-¡Listo hagámoslo!

El doctor Strange y Kent toman distancia el uno del otro comenzando a brillar con un gran poder místico el cual alcanza los oscuros cielos

Vegeta, spiderman, Batman, Wolverine y Kara miran esto con sorpresa

De pronto el cuerpo de Jasón se estrella en la costa con una terrible fuerza a varios metros de ellos

-¡Jasón!

Kara, Wolverine y spiderman corren a ver a Jasón quien se muestra con muchas heridas dentro de un gran cráter en la arena, a pesar de sus heridas Jasón intenta ponerse de pie otra vez

Kara salta dentro del cráter para atender a Jasón junto con Wolverine quien le ayuda a ponerse de pie

-Jasón, estas muy herido tienes que esperar...

-No puedo esa cosa se prepara para acabar con la tierra puedo sentir como la destruye con su poder...

De pronto toda la tierra comienza a temblar con mucho más fuerza mientras que DARK STAR comienza a rugir

África central

Los ojos de pantera negra, ororo, piccolo, Vixen y el detective marciano observan el cuerpo de THANOS ser enterrado por cientos de toneladas de tierra

-Dejemos que la tierra de áfrica purifique su cuerpo

-Al final THANOS que se jactaba de ser el dios de la muerte la ha conocido

-Ya todo acabo... dejen que ese desgraciado se pudra ahí

Vixen escupe el lugar donde está enterrado el cuerpo de THANOS mientras que el detective marciano voltea a ver al inmóvil EVA01 detrás de ellos

-Tenemos que agradecerles a esos dos

Vixen voltea confundida con el detective marciano

-¿Esos dos?

-Claro, sin ellos no hubiéramos podido vencerlo

El detective marciano comienza a caminar hacia donde se encuentra el EVA01 logrando ver que fuera de este ha salido una hermosa jovencita regañando a un tímido joven

-¡Sí que ahora la hiciste pervertido! ¡Estrellaste al EVA y no pudiste hacerlo funcionar otra vez!

-Ya te dije que lo sentía Asuka ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

-De rodillas

-Oh no de nuevo...

De pronto ambos pueden escuchar una voz en sus mentes; Una voz que dice:

-Gracias

Shinji y Asuka voltean a ver quién les ha agradecido encontrando a un sonriente detective marciano acompañado por una emotiva Vixen, un serio piccolo, una feliz ororo y pantera negra quien los observa con gran valentía

De pronto un terrible rugido puede ser escuchado por cada uno de los presentes

Shinji parece sorprendido cuando escucha eso

-¡Rio de janeiro! ¡Tenemos que ir allá ahora!

De pronto la tierra comienza a temblar violentamente y un volcán a varios kilómetros de donde ellos se encuentran hace erupción

Pantera negra mira con horror la catástrofe que acaba de suceder

-¡La destrucción de ese volcán alcanzara una aldea cercana!

Asuka voltea a ver a shinji quien ha captado la mirada de Asuka

-¡Vamos les ayudaremos a evacuar a la gente!

Shinji y Asuka suben al EVA mientras pantera negra corre velozmente hacia donde el volcán ha hecho erupción, ororo comienza a volar mientras el detective marciano se transforma en un dragón el cual lleva en su lomo a piccolo y por ultimo Vixen la cual tiene la figura de un chita saliendo de su cuerpo e instantáneamente sale corriendo a una gran velocidad

Mientras enciende el EVA 01 shinji tiene un pequeño pensamiento

-Steven por favor ayuda a todos en Japón para que después vayas a rió de janeiro...

La cabina del EVA 01 se cierra y este se transforma en un avión que despega rápidamente

Tokio

El lugar donde se encontraba el gigantesco y dañado cuerpo del supremo APOKALYPSE es ahora un gran cráter humeante; las sailor scout al ver esto caen de rodillas exhaustas mientras hiei recarga su hombro sobre el escombro de un edificio

-Lo conseguimos

A pesar de sus heridas Hiei voltea a ver a las sailor scouts detrás de el

-Mi técnica no necesitaba de su ayuda

En ese momento Yusuke se pone frente a Hiei a quien toma por ambos hombros

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! ¡Lo has matado! ¡Mataste a ese soldado que solo quería ayudarnos!

Yusuke no recibe respuesta por parte de Hiei quien lo mira fríamente

-¡Di algo maldición!

-Digo que dejar tanto tiempo el inframundo ha hecho que te olvides del valor de un verdadero guerrero cuando lo tienes frente a ti

-¿Cómo?

Hiei apunta con su dedo hacia el humeante cráter donde en el otro extremo de este se encuentra el EVA03 en su modalidad guerrera con el capitán América en su hombro

-No puedo creerlo, salto hacia el hombro de ese robot antes de que tu técnica llegara al cuerpo de ese gigantesco robot

Hiei comienza a sonreír

-Me recordó por algunos momentos a ti ya que tienen la misma cabeza dura

Yusuke le sonríe a hiei

-Y no desaprovechaste la oportunidad de matarme

-Olvídalo no me gustan las presas fáciles

Yusuke deja de tomar los hombros de hiei para darle un leve golpe en su hombro en señal de camaradería mientras los dos se miran a los ojos y el EVA03 acompañado por el capitán América se aproxima a donde ellos se encuentran

De pronto un terrible rugido llena los oídos de todos los presentes mientras que la tierra comienza a temblar violentamente, el monte Fuji comienza a hacer erupción y terribles marejadas se aproximan a la ciudad Steven junto con Yusuke, el capitán América, hiei, Daredevil, kuwabara y las sailor scouts miran horrorizados ese hecho

Rio de janeiro

Las corrientes de aire y los mares se vuelven violentos provocando que el doctor Strange y Kent no pueden realizar los pasos para la fusión, pero de pronto frente a ellos vegeta aparece transformándose en súper saiyajin expulsando todo su poder protegiéndolos de las violentas corrientes de aire

-¡Rápido no se cuanto más podre resistir!

El doctor Strange y Kent comienzan de nuevo cuando un gran Tsunami está a punto de atacarlos; cuando el tsunami está a punto de romper en la costa este se congela, vegeta voltea a ver de dónde provino la poderosa corriente de aire pudiendo ver a Kara

-¡Rápido magos!

-¡Fu...

La lluvia de fuego de nuevo cae pero ahora con más fuerza sobre el doctor Strange y Kent pero esta es repelida cuando una gran telaraña se abre como un techo sobre ellos protegiéndolos

-¡Apúrense!

-Sion!

El doctor Strange y Kent terminan de realizar los pasos cuando las puntas de sus dedos se tocan y en ese momento una gran esfera de energía que se crea en el punto donde los dos tocaron la punta de sus dedos los absorbe, esta es tan brillante que ciega por algunos momentos a vegeta, Batman, Kara, spiderman, Jasón y Wolverine

La esfera de energía se extingue y de esta sale un fornido hombre con un ajustado atuendo azul, botas, cinturón y guantes dorados junto con una larga capa roja con bordes dorados; un casco y un largo cetro dorados los cuales tienen en sus bordes antiguas y místicas letras talladas

-¡Yo soy el doctor EXTRAÑA FE!

DARK STAR comienza a ser cubierto por una gran aura oscura la cual provoca que la tierra se sacuda aún más violentamente

-¡Esa cosa destruirá a la tierra!

-¡No se lo permitiremos!

El doctor extraña fe comienza a decir un hechizo en una extraña lengua mientras su cuerpo comienza a brillar con un gran fulgor y este comienza a flotar en el aire

-¡Jasón White!

Jasón quien ahora está de pie con ayuda de Wolverine voltea a ver al doctor extraña fe

-Abriré una abertura en la barrera mágica de DARK STAR tú serás el único que podrá verla para darle el golpe final a ese destructor ¡solo habrá una oportunidad! ¡El destino de este mundo y de los seres que lo habitan descansa en tus hombros joven Jasón!

El cuerpo del doctor extraña fe brilla con más fuerza mientras que vegeta, Batman, Kara, Spiderman miran con esperanza al herido Jasón quien mira fijamente a DARK STAR; su concentración es tal que le parece que el tiempo se ha detenido y un segundo es una eternidad

De pronto una entrada la cual tiene en su marco y su frente esculturas de hombres y mujeres en agonía mientras que tallado en la parte de arriba hay un gigantesco ojo aparece debajo del pecho de DARK STAR

-¡La veo!

Jasón desaparece y un instante después toda la arena sobre la que se encontraba junto con Wolverine estalla arrojando varios metros lejos a Wolverine

Jasón con una gran velocidad atraviesa la puerta la cual le permite atravesar el cuerpo del gigantesco DARK STAR antes de que el primer grano de arena que su veloz salida levantara caiga a la costa

En África central pantera negra, Vixen, piccolo, ororo y el detective marciano junto con shinji y Asuka quienes están dentro del EVA01 se encuentran ayudando a los aldeanos y animales cercanos a la erupción de un volcán

En esos momentos los cielos sobre ellos comienzan a despejarse de la oscuridad que los cubría, la tierra comienza a dejar de temblar violentamente mientras que el volcán deja de hacer erupción

En Tokio Steven dentro de su EVA03 observa con alegría como el monte Fuji deja de hacer erupción así como también la tierra que ha comenzado a dejar de temblar violentamente y los las aguas del océano se calman

Las sailor scouts, el capitán América, Yusuke, Daredevil, hiei y kuwabara quienes están ayudando a la población civil miran este suceso con gran alegría mientras la luz del atardecer los ilumina

En la entrada a la sala central de S.H.I.E.L.D. Misato está a punto de abrir la puerta

-Estas son instalaciones secretas y hagan lo que hagan traten de estar calmados

Misato abre las puertas y al entrar puede ver que todos los agentes están festejando y siendo presas de una gran felicidad

-¡Lo consiguió!, ¡Lo consiguió!

-¡Venció a DARK STAR!

Misato mira confundida la reacción de los agentes mientras ironman se pone a su lado

-Así que debemos de comportarnos he...

En las costas de rio de janeiro Kara mira al cielo pudiendo ver de nuevo las estrellas, los habitantes de rio de janeiro como de todo el mundo salen de sus casas para ver de nuevo los cielos despejados

Spiderman mira el gigantesco cuerpo de DARK STAR a varios kilómetros de la costa de Brasil totalmente inmóvil

-¿Y qué le pasa ahora a esa cosa?

-No tienes por qué preocuparte de nuevo por el...

Spiderman voltea a ver al agotado doctor Strange quien esta acostado sobre las arenas de la playa mientras que un agotado Kent está sentado sobre la arena quitándose su casco dorado

-Ha perdido todo su poder mágico y ahora es solo una estatua

En ese momento vegeta le arroja un poder a la gigantesca estatua de DARK STAR destruyéndola por completo

Spiderman voltea a ver a vegeta quien lo voltea a ver

-Es mejor estar seguros...

Vegeta le da la espalda a spiderman quien comienza a sonreír

-Creo que no eres un ruco tan mala onda después de todo

-Y yo creo que eres un molesto insecto

-¡Oye no me molestes o saldré con tu hija!

Batman mira a los dos para después ver a pan la cual continua inconsciente en sus brazos

-¿Qué le ocurrirá a pan?

-Ella está bien

-Solo está tomando una siesta, considerando todo lo que paso dentro de cualquier hechizo que DARK STAR la encerrara se lo merece

Batman sonríe un poco mientras mira a pan en sus brazos, en ese momento Wolverine le da una palmada en el hombro a Batman

-¡Lo mismo digo! creo que nos ganamos una cerveza y el gobierno paga ¿O no Kara?

Kara voltea a ver a Wolverine con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Diablos ¡sí! ¡El gobierno tendrá que darnos un bar y una semana en Bora-Bora por esto!

Spiderman se emociona

-Claro que solo a los que seamos mayores legalmente

-¡Perfecto tengo la edad para pelear contra seres que destruyen mundos pero no para beber!

-¡Yo me apunto para lo de las vacaciones!

Kara, vegeta, spiderman, Batman, Wolverine, el doctor Strange y Kent voltean a ver al océano donde de las aguas sale un herido pero feliz Jasón al cual miran con admiración

-¡Jasón!

El herido Jasón se reúne con los demás héroes que se muestran dichosos de verlo, Jasón llega a donde se encuentra Batman quien aún sostiene entre sus brazos a la inconsciente Pan

-¿Ella estará?...

Batman mira al herido Jasón quien mira un tanto preocupado a pan

-Sí, ella está fuera de peligro ahora Jasón

Cuando esas palabras llegan a los oídos de Jasón este parece sentirse aliviado y no prestarle atención a sus heridas

En ese momento Batman le entrega delicadamente a Jasón a la inconsciente pan

-Espere yo...

-Creo que Pan merece ver a la persona que no solo la salvo si no que nos salvó a todos

Jasón toma entre sus brazos a la inconsciente Pan quien en ese momento comienza a recobrar la conciencia poco a poco abriendo sus ojos pudiendo ver frente a ella un hermoso amanecer en la costa

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué paso?

Pan mira que está en los brazos de Jasón quien la mira despertar

-Ah ya despertaste he dormilona

Pan con pena en su rostro se aparta de Jasón

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está DARK STAR?

Se convirtió en una estatua la cual vegeta destruyo

-¿Vegeta?

Jasón le señala a pan que vea detrás de ella, al hacerlo puede ver a Batman, vegeta, Kara, spiderman, Wolverine, al doctor Strange y a un hombre que puede reconocer como Kent el colega de su padre detrás de ellos siendo iluminados por los rayos del amanecer

-¿Ellos aquí?

-Todos ellos nos ayudaron en la lucha

-No puedo creer que un cabeza de chorlito como tú les haya ayudado...

-Bueno por lo menos yo no me quede dormido como una bebe en medio de la batalla

Pan se lanza contra Jasón

-¡Ya verás cabeza de chorlito!

Pan intenta golpear a Jasón pero este toma sus dos manos y los dos comienzan a forcejear sobre las arenas de la playa

Batman, vegeta, Kara, spiderman, Wolverine, el doctor Strange y Kent los miran y todos excepto Batman y Vegeta comienzan a reír alegremente

Batman mira el amanecer

-Conseguimos sobrevivir al primer ataque del infierno... pero estoy seguro que esto solo se trató de una primera de muchas oleadas las cuales cada una será más destructiva que la otra

-¡Ya verás cabeza de chorlito!

-¿Oye vampiresa no deberías regresar a tu ataúd?, ya que a las niñas góticas como tú no les gusta el amanecer

-¡Te partiré toda la cara cabeza de chorlito!

Batman no sonríe muy a menudo pero al ver a Jasón y a pan forcejeando amistosamente en la playa mientras la luz del amanecer los ilumina a ellos como también a los demás guerreros que combatieron a DARK STAR es suficiente para que una pequeña sonrisa se esboce en su rostro

-Pero estaremos listos para cualquier cosa que el infierno envié...


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13: El viaje

El dañado complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D. que flota sobre las aguas del océano atlántico es iluminado con los rayos del sol los cuales muestran a varios submarinos, portaviones y barcos de la armada de los estados unidos a su alrededor quienes tienen a miembros de sus tripulaciones ayudando a las reparaciones del dañado complejo

Mientras tanto las pantallas holográficas de la sala central del complejo muestran a las ciudades del mundo que a pesar de tener muchos daños los seres que las atacaban han desaparecido al igual que la oscuridad que cubría a la tierra

-Señor nuestro personal junto con las tripulaciones de los submarinos y portaviones informa que las reparaciones y el traslado de heridos a sus enfermerías es un éxito

Al escuchar eso Nick Fury se sienta en una silla donde suspira de alivio

-Todo termino... por ahora

-¡No digas esas palabras tan negativas!

Sailor chibimoon abraza sorpresiva y emotivamente a Nick Fury

-¡Lo logramos! ¡Todos lo pudimos hacer! ¡Que el infierno se vaya al infierno!

Sailor chibimoon deja de abrazar a Nick Fury para abrazar a Ritsuko a la cual toma por sorpresa para después abrazar a Philip Krahn quien le sonríe amistosamente

Sailor chibimoon voltea a ver a Louis Laine la cual mira fijamente la pantalla holográfica que muestra a su hijo

Sailor chibimoon se aproxima con Louis Laine y puede ver que está tiene lágrimas en sus ojos

-Louis, no estés triste tu hijo no está muy herido y además nos salvó a todos

-Lo sé es que solo estoy algo emotiva rini, lo siento

Sailor chibimoon abraza a Louis Laine

-¡Pues entonces se emotiva conmigo amiga!

Louis Laine abraza con gran alegría a sailor chibimoon, en ese momento las puertas de la entrada de la sala central se abren y por estas entran Misato acompañada de ironman, seiya, el profesor Elrich y sailor mercurio

-¡Amy!

Sailor chibimoon corre emocionada con Amy a la cual le da un cariñoso abrazo

-¡Amy me alegro de verte otra vez!

-Lo sé rini ha pasado tiempo

Rini deja de abrazar a Amy para verla con mucha alegría

-Pues déjame decirte que esos años no se te notan ¡te ves muy bien!

Amy se sonroja un poco mientras que rini voltea a ver a seiya y a ironman para luego darles un cariñoso abrazo a los dos

-¡Ustedes también lo hicieron muy bien! ¡Muchas gracias por acabar con envidia!

-Gracias sailor chibimoon pero todo el crédito es del profesor Elrich...

En ese instante sailor chibimoon se arroja con el profesor Elrich para darle un cariñoso abrazo

-¡Gracias profe!

El profesor Elrich le sonríe cariñosamente a sailor chibimoon

-Tranquila chica

-¡Oye espera a mí me gustaría que me dieras otro abrazo!

-¿Qué haces seiya?

-¡Oye a ti ya te abrazo una vez después de que nos liberaras de las celdas es mi turno por un segundo abrazo!

Ironman suspira mientras que sailor chibimoon le da otro abrazo a seiya

Misato se presenta frente a Nick Fury

-Señor la amenaza llamada envidia fue

-No digas nada más, ¿estás herida?

-Me conoces Nick se necesita más que eso para deshacerte de mi

Nick Fury mira a Misato mientras que ella nota la preocupación en el ojo derecho de Nick Fury al verla

En ese momento Ken aparece en una pantalla holográfica próxima a Nick Fury y Misato

-Señor tiene una llamada

-Estoy ocupado

-Es el presidente Obama señor

Nick Fury se molesta un poco

-Atiéndelo Nick, está bien

-Gracias Misato te prometo que después hablaremos con más calma

Nick Fury voltea a ver. a Ken

-Comunícalo Ken

-Liberando códigos de seguridad

La pantalla holográfica que muestra a ken desaparece y en su lugar aparece la imagen holográfica del presidente Barak Obama dentro de un enorme centro de operaciones el cual cuenta con la más avanzada tecnología mientras que a su alrededor se encuentra un grupo de filmación con varias cámaras y agentes del servicio secreto

-Comandante Fury

-Señor presidente

El presidente Barak Obama voltea a ver a ironman, seiya a quien continua abrazando sailor chibimoon, el profesor Elrich y a sailor Mercurio

-¿Por qué se encuentran heridos?

El profesor Elrich se dirige con el presidente Obama

-Una situación de mi pasado que logramos controlar señor presidente

-Bueno me alegro que pudieran controlar a envidia señor Elrich, pero me sentiría más tranquilo si ustedes fueran atendidos por personal medico

-Le aseguro que estamos bien señor presidente

-Es lo menos que puedo ofrecer a héroes tan valerosos como ustedes, respecto a eso, ¿comandante?

-¿Si señor presidente?

-El último reporte que recibí me informo que los otros héroes en rio de janeiro estaban en condiciones de salud estables, ¿Cuál es su paradero ahora?

-Enviamos un equipo de extracción señor desde un portaviones cercano a las costas de Brasil por ellos y todos con excepción de Batman abordaron; ahora mismo deben de estar llegando a este

-Me alegra escuchar que estos valerosos héroes están bien y ahora están en un lugar seguro en donde atenderlos

-Señor presidente ¿me permitirá hacerle una pregunta?

El presidente Obama voltea a ver a una preocupada Louis Laine

-Adelante señorita Laine

-Es sobre mi hijo Jasón White; ¿cuándo podrá verlo?

-Señora Laine me he enterado de las proezas de su hijo y debe de estar orgullosa, ¿Fury la enfermería de tu agencia puede recibir y darle una atención medica de primera a Jasón, la joven llamada pan y los demás héroes que nos ayudaron en contra de DARK STAR?

-Sí, señor presidente puedo hacer que el portaviones tenga listo un transporte que los envié aquí en dos horas

-Que sea en una, el lugar de un hijo es con su familia y siendo que su madre está en tu agencia me parecería bien que después de todo lo que ha sufrido pueda ver a su madre de nuevo

-De inmediato señor presidente, ken comunícame con el portaviones John F. Kennedy

El presidente Barak Obama voltea a ver a ironman, seiya, el profesor Elrich y a sailor chibimoon

-Después de todo creo que se merecen ver a sus amigos otra vez

Sailor chibimoon se dirige con el presidente Obama

-¿Señor presidente?

-Si jovencita

-A mí también me gustaría tener noticas de mi padre y madre... como usted sabe es protector de los derechos familiares bueno yo pensaba que tal vez

-Rini Tsukino, al identificarte miembros de S.H.I.E.L.D. en Japón les informaron a tu padre Darién y tu madre serena de tu estado y los enviaron en un jet privado de esa agencia hacia el complejo donde te encuentras, todo fue autorizado si más lo recuerdo por una comandante Katsuragi

Rini voltea con una gran sonrisa a ver a Misato quien le cierra un ojo

-¡Hurra! ¡Esto va a ser genial!

Ritsuko se dirige con el presidente Obama

-Señor presidente aceptar más civiles en estas instalaciones, con el debido respeto

-Con todo respeto señorita Akagi pero esas personas no son civiles comunes y corrientes; se tratan de una guerrera poderosa llamada sailor Moon la cual peleo en batallas anteriores para proteger este planeta y está interesada en brindar su ayuda

Ritsuko se cruza de brazos para después comenzar a buscar algo con la mirada

-¿Alguien de casualidad ha visto al Doctor Ikari?

En el hangar donde los EVAS emprendieron el vuelo se encuentra Gendo Ikari quien tiene frente a él a la hermosa Rei Ayanami

-Rei

-Si señor

-Todo se mantendrá como el plan se estipulo

-Si señor

-No debes olvidar cual prioritaria es tu participación o la participación de los EVAS en esta

-Los EVAS ahora tienen pilotos, los cuales podrían interponerse señor

-Ellos solo son materia Rei, materia para nuestro cometido, no lo olvides

-No lo olvidare señor

Gendo Ikari se retira del hangar dejando sola a Rei Ayanami la cual presiona con fuerza un par de antojos que tiene en su mano derecha

En el salón central de S.H.I.E.L.D Ironman se dirige con el presidente Obama

-Señor presidente, No me creo eso de la familia, porque no nos dice la razón por la que nos quiere a todos aquí

El presidente Obama sonríe confiadamente

-Todas sus dudas serán contestadas cuando me dirija a la nación y al mundo señor Stark, comandante Fury

-Si señor estoy recibiendo las ordenes y las cumpliré de inmediato

-Caballeros, damas nos veremos después de mi discurso, hasta ese momento me despido y que dios este con ustedes

-Y con usted señor presidente

Philip Krahn inclina su cabeza en señal de respeto al presidente Obama, unos instantes después la pantalla holográfica que lo muestra a todos los que se encuentran en la sala central desaparece

-¡Muy bien señores ya escucharon a trabajar! ¡Ken!

-Ah, sí señor

-Sáquenle el polvo a MAGI para que me Comunique de inmediato con los EVAS en grado de seguridad 4 ¡Amy!

-Si señor

-Necesito que supervises el vuelo que trae a Jasón, pan, Kara Batman, arma X, spiderman y esos dos que nos ayudaron con DARK STAR

-De inmediato señor

Amy profesionalmente se sienta detrás de una computadora desocupada del salón central y en esta comienza a acezar rápidamente al sistema de un satélite el cual muestra en su pantalla un pesado avión militar de carga que está sobrevolando el atlántico

Dentro de la zona de carga de ese pesado avión militar se encuentran spiderman quien esta acostado mirando al profesor Strange levitando mientras se encuentra sentado en posición de loto, Wolverine quien está dormido sentado en uno de los lugares en las partes laterales de la zona de carga mientras que vegeta esta recargado sobre la pared de esta con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, Jasón quien tiene sobre su cabeza un improvisado vendaje está mirando sus pies mientras que pan está platicando con Kent

-Entonces eres un ser de místicos poderes

-Si cuando uso este casco y este cetro me convierto en la reencarnación de NABU o bueno eso dijo Strange...

-Eso es gay

-No lo es pan

-¿Y cuál será tu nombre de superhéroe?

-Bueno ni siquiera sé si debería tener un nombre

-¡Claro que sí! todos los que visten trajes tan ridículos tienen nombres así, mira por ejemplo al doctor Strange

-Escuche eso niña

Kent mira confundido el casco dorado el cual refleja su rostro y el de pan

-No lo sé... ¿qué te parece capitán magia?

-Aburrido y gay

-Oye soy arqueólogo no publicista

-Tiene que ser algo con la magia... ¡Abracadabra!

-¿Y tú eres la que dice que es gay y que no?

-Está bien, está bien fue mi primer intento no me presiones y ten algo de fe

-Fe... ¡El doctor fe! Ese nombre me gusta

-Es...

Kent mira seriamente a pan quien al ver la seriedad en sus ojos suspira

-Un buen nombre...

Kent abraza amistosamente a pan mientras que en la cabina sentada en el asiento del copiloto se encuentra la hermosa Kara quien tiene puestos unos auriculares de copiloto, en ese momento el piloto voltea a verla

-Agente Kara

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo una comunicación desde los cuarteles de SH.I.E.L.D.

-Está bien, la tomare

Kara presiona un botón en sus auriculares

-Habla Kara

-Kara soy Amy

-Amy ¿Qué sucede?

-Tan solo quería darles algo para hacer más ameno su viaje... espero les agrade

En las bocinas de la zona de carga del pesado avión militar comienza a salir de ellas una alegre melodía

Al escucharla Wolverine se despierta, vegeta abre los ojos, Kara tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro y pan mira las bocinas de la zona de carga con una amplia sonrisa

África central

El caluroso sol del trópico africano ilumina una gran aldea devastada en la cual en ella se encuentran Pantera negra quien está ayudando a caminar a una anciana, ororo y Vixen se encuentran revisando a las personas heridas, piccolo se encuentra sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras que el detective marciano se encuentra atendiendo a los niños heridos con ayuda de shinji y Asuka

Después de que Asuka termina de terminar de vendar la herida del brazo de una niña comienza a estirarse y a bostezar

-Tengo mucho sueño

-No has dormido en varias horas y además la pelea contra sarda debió de haberte dejado agotada

-¿Oye porque me hablas así pervertido?

Shinji comienza a sonrojarse

-Bueno... yo... nosotros

-¿Escuche bien?... ¡No hay ningún nosotros!, solo te di ese beso porque si no lo hacia los dos estaríamos muertos por tu incompetencia

Shinji se entristece al escuchar eso mientras Asuka no le dirige la mirada, Vixen mira lo cruel que ha sido Asuka y una confiada sonrisa aparece en su rostro

-No te sientas mal shinji

Shinji voltea a ver a Vixen quien se aproxima con él y comienza a revisar el rostro de Asuka

-Sí, ahora veo

Asuka curiosa mira a Vixen

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vez?

Vixen se cruza de manos mientras cierra sus ojos al poner una actitud muy confiada frente a los dos

-Sí, no me puedo equivocar ¡estas loquita por shinji!

Asuka se molesta mucho mientras su rostro comienza a sonrojarse

-¡Claro que no!

Pantera negra, ororo y el detective marciano ríen amistosamente al ver sonrojada a Asuka

En ese momento el móvil de Asuka que se encuentra dentro de su ajustado traje de piloto comienza a sonar, Asuka saca este de su ajustado traje

-¿Qué pasa Asuka?

-Es una comunicación del comandante...

Tokio

Un numeroso grupo de rescatistas, bomberos, policías y paramédicos ayudan a evacuar a cientos de personas atrapadas dentro de un rascacielos en el centro de la ciudad

De pronto el rascacielos comienza a caer y está a punto de aplastar al numeroso grupo de rescatistas, bomberos, policías y paramédicos así como también a las muchas personas que han ayudado a evacuar del edificio

En ese momento el EVA03 en su modalidad de guerrero detiene la caída del edificio con sus robóticas manos ante los sorprendidos ojos de todos los bomberos, policías, paramédicos y civiles

El EVA03 coloca de nuevo el edificio en sus cimientos evitando su colapso

El numeroso grupo de bomberos, policías, paramédicos y civiles comienzan a aplaudir en agradecimiento al EVA03 el cual se transforma en un avión para salir a gran velocidad hacia el cielo

Dentro de la cabina del EVA03 Steven observa la ciudad debajo de el

-La ciudad ha comenzado a volver a la calma después de la destrucción provocada por ese gigantesco robot y el poder de DARK STAR... espero que pan este bien

Una pantalla holográfica aparece en el costado derecho de Steven quien al ver de lo que se trata sonríe un poco

-Creo que la calma no duro mucho por aquí

(Sexychick-Akon+DavidGueta)

Steven mueve los mandos holográficos en sus antebrazos para aterrizar en una destruida y ahora concurrida calle del centro de Tokio donde a pocos metros de donde aterrizo las sailor scouts están siendo asediadas por una multitud en su mayoría hombres los cuales les dicen palabras de gratitud y otros más les toman fotografías con sus móviles

-Muchas gracias

-¡Hey Akira!

-¿Qué paso?

-Yo le he tomado varias fotos a esa hermosura de cabello color azul y traje de marinero azul

-Mejor no lo hagas la de cabello castaño corto no le gusta que la miremos tanto

-¡Son unas bellezas las seis!

Sailor Júpiter se aproxima con la multitud la cual parece más un numeroso club de fanáticos que un grupo de agradecidos sobrevivientes

-He chicos ya basta será mejor que regresen a sus hogares, con sus mamas...

-¡Miren a la rubia despampanante de allá!

Sailor Júpiter voltea a donde todos los hombres han ido ya que ahí se encuentra sailor Venus posando para los hombres quienes gastan toda la memoria de sus móviles en fotografiarla

Sailor Mars se aproxima con sailor Júpiter quien mira con decepción a sailor Venus

-Siempre lo hace...

-Siempre quiere ser el centro de atención... ¡Oye ya estuvo bien!

Sailor Júpiter se abre paso entre la multitud de hombres que fotografían a sailor Venus y la aparta de ellos

-¡Aguafiestas!

-¡Aburrida!

Sailor Venus voltea a verlos

-¡No sean rudos con ella chicos nos veremos después!

Los hombres se tranquilizan y quedan encantados cuando sailor Venus les arroja un beso

Sailor Júpiter lleva a sailor Venus a donde se encuentra el EVA03 en modalidad de avión y donde a su alrededor han comenzado a reunirse las otras sailor scouts, el capitán América, Yusuke, Daredevil, kuwabara y a unos metros apartado de ellos un serio hiei

Junto a ellos tienen reunidos a un gran conjunto de varias patrullas de policía, ambulancias y servicios de rescate

Varios policías y rescatistas están alrededor del capitán América

-Nosotros ya hemos extinguido algunos incendios, rescatado a algunas familias atrapadas entre los escombros y el sistema del metro pero aún hacen falta estas tres zonas de la ciudad y también pude escuchar por sus radios que las ciudades aledañas recibieron mucho daño, preparare de inmediato un equipo para ir allá

-Muchas gracias capitán América las centrales de emergencia de esos lugares ya han controlado muchos incendios y labor de rescate

-Si ya es nuestro turno de ayudar capitán dejen que los paramédicos los revisen

-Su pelea contra ese gigantesco monstruo fue terrible

-Gracias a ese robot y ustedes pudimos rescatar a muchas personas que estaban en los escombros

-Se los agradecemos en verdad

El capitán América les hace una reverencia a los rescatistas y policías a su alrededor los cuales también le hacen una a este

Sailor Plut se aproxima con el capitán América mientras los rescatistas y policías comienzan a retirarse para continuar con las labores de rescate

-Habla muy bien el japonés capitán

-Desperté hace menos de un año de un sueño criogénico de hace más de 70 años en la base de la fuerza aérea de mi país instalada aquí, y por respeto decidí aprender su idioma

Sailor Plut le sonríe amistosamente al capitán América; cuando puede ver por una abertura en el hombro derecho de su camisa su hombro el cual tiene una coloración oscura

-¿Está herido capitán?

El capitán América se apresura en ocultar su hombro derecho con su mano

-Eso, ah no es nada debió haber visto la herida que un nazi llamado cráneo rojo me hizo hace ya mucho

Sailor Plut lo observa con interés

-Entonces podría decirse que es un viajero del tiempo

El capitán América comienza a sonreír

-Y podría decirle que usted es una mujer muy interesada en el tiempo

-Podría decirse capitán, he visto y vivido durante algunas épocas muy perturbadoras

-Me gustaría que algún día menos agobiante reunirnos para poder charlar acerca de las experiencias que el tiempo nos ha dado

-El tiempo lo dirá capitán, el tiempo lo dirá...

Steven mira a sailor Plut atendiendo al capitán América mientras kuwabara está a su lado observándolos con recelo

-Vaya el capitán recibe la atención de una hermosa mujer y a mí solo me tocaron puros paramédicos hombres

Yusuke le da una amistosa palmada en la espalda a kuwabara

-No te pongas así kuwabara ya sabes que el mundo es cruel y más con los solteros

-¡Tú dices eso porque tienes una prometida!

Yusuke ríe amistosamente mientras mira a un pensativo Steven

-¿Qué le sucede piloto?

-Ah, no nada solo estaba recordando un poco a mi esposa...

Yusuke deja de sonreír

-Lo siento no quería herirte

Steven deja de estar serio para darle una palmada en el hombro a Yusuke

-Cuídala y amala chico, ya que no sabes cuándo podría ser la última vez que la vez...

Yusuke mira a los ojos a Steven

-Lo hare, amigo...

En ese momento una pantalla holográfica que sale del plateado fuselaje del EVA03 la cual muestra a Nick Fury llama la atención de todos los presentes

Sobre la pista de aterrizaje del complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D. que aún se encuentra flotando en las aguas del océano atlántico un jet color negro comienza a aterrizar

Al detenerse por completo su compuerta se abre y por este sale la hermosa Serena junto con su esposo Darién, Misato junto con una emocionada sailor chibimoon los reciben

Rini no pierde ni un segundo y abraza a su madre y a su padre con gran felicidad

-¡Rini!

-¡Hija nos tenías preocupados!

-¿¡Como pensaste que podrías pelear sola con ese cabeza de metal como era sarda!?

-Era mi deber como una aprendiz de sailor scout, mama

-Ya lo sé pero...

Serena mira la gran alegría en los ojos de su hija

-¡No importa lo que es importante es que ya estás bien!

Serena y Darién abrazan felizmente a su hija mientras Misato los mira con una dulce mirada la cual cambia a una de curiosidad al ver bajar de un helicóptero color rojo con la insignia de laboratorios Stark a la hermosa asistente de Tony Stark

-¡Tony! espero que tengas una muy buena razón para haberme traído aquí y cancelar todas las juntas hoy ¿sabías el doctor IWO se fue a la corporación Lex?

Tony Stark quien está vistiendo solo una playera de tirantes color negro, un pantalón deportivo con líneas blancas a sus lados y tenis negros se aproxima con ella

-Pepper ahora hay algo más importante que el dinero y es tan importante que no podía decírtelo por el móvil

Pepper comienza a ver preocupada a Tony Stark

-¿Qué es?

-Cuando el presidente Obama de su mensaje lo entenderás

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál mensaje? ¿De qué hablas?

-Ya lo veras pero por ahora te necesito porque se me ha dicho que podre reparar mi armadura en los laboratorios de este complejo y...

-Necesitas que yo haga los números y el transporte de las partes que necesitas

-Eres un amor yo continuare trotando ya sabes tengo que continuar con mi cardio y recuerda confió en ti

Tony Stark le da un beso en la mejilla a Pepper quien saca su móvil y comienza a revisar su lista de contactos

-Increíble; trabajo con el jefe más loco del mundo

Mientras Pepper comienza a llamar en su celular un helicóptero color negro aterriza frente a un serio vegeta, de este salen bulma la cual está vistiendo un traje de luto y acompañándola una hermosa jovencita de cabello azul y traje de diseñador color negro

-¿Papi?, ¿Qué paso?, te he llamado a tu móvil después de ver lo que paso en los Ángeles

-Hija, Esposa creo que es tiempo...

Bulma le da una bofetada a vegeta

-No asistir al funeral de tu propio hijo, ¿Cómo pudiste Vegeta?

-El murió en batalla tuvo la muerte digna de un guerrero

Bulma comienza a negar con la cabeza

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

Vegeta mira seriamente hacia el océano

En ese momento un agente que tiene las maletas de Bulma se aproxima con ella

-Señora Bulma, señorita Bra les mostraremos donde pueden instalarse

Bulma deja a vegeta quien sigue mirando seriamente hacia el océano mientras que Bra toma la mano de su padre

-Papi... yo te quiero

Bra le da un cariñoso beso a la mejilla de su padre mientras que este deja de mirar el océano

-Te ayudare con tu infinidad de maletas, ya que sé que ni todos los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. podrían cargarlas todas

Vegeta junto con Bra quien lo toma de la mano se dirigen a donde hay varios agentes los cuales tienen problemas para repartirse el mucho equipaje de Bra

(Whatthehell-Avrillavigne)

Mientras tanto dentro del complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D. pan así como también Jasón, spiderman, Wolverine, El doctor Fe y el doctor Strange están siendo atendidos por un numeroso grupo de médicos dentro de la enfermería

-Ya les dije que estoy bien

-Señorita por favor necesitamos tomarle varias pruebas para...

-Ya dije que no y si no me deja en paz le voy a meter esos rayos X por el trasero

Una enfermera se prepara para tomar una muestra de sangre a Wolverine quien al ver las intenciones de la enfermera le muestra sus garras

-No me agradan las inyecciones, no se arriesgue

Sin decir una palabra la enfermera se retira mientras que spiderman trata de ser sometido por un grupo de médicos

-¡Señor tiene que quitarse la ropa y eso incluye esa mascara!

Spiderman usando su gran agilidad esquiva sin ningún problema a los numerosos médicos que intentaban someterlo

-Lo siento pero solo obedecería esa orden si fueran un grupo de sensuales mujeres y no lo son

Jasón suspira mientras tiene rodeándolo a un grupo de médicos y científicos

- La inspección preliminar mostro múltiples laceraciones en su cuerpo, los rayos X y la tomografía mostraron 3 costillas rotas

-Los exámenes de sangre no muestran nada fuera de lo común

-La resonancia no mostro nada fuera de lo normal

-Tenemos que hacer más pruebas algo que demuestre como este joven puede volar para comenzar y...

-¡Y nada!

Louis Laine aparta a todos los médicos y científicos alrededor de su hijo

-¡Mi hijo no es un sapo de su proyecto de biología al que puedan rebanar!

-¡Señora Laine!

-Mama... por favor

-¡No Jasón tienes que aprender a defenderte y más de esta clase de gente!

Mientras Louis Laine está defendiendo a su hijo un medico está revisando el pecho del doctor Strange con su estetoscopio

El médico comienza a notarse preocupado ya que no puede escuchar nada hasta que comienza a escuchar el sonido de lo que parecen animales de granja, el médico revisa otra zona de su pecho y escucha el sonido de animales salvajes

El médico voltea a ver al doctor Strange quien le sonríe, el médico le sonríe nerviosamente mientras se retira con nerviosismo

-¡Alto! ¡O lo convertiré en un conejo!

Un médico sale corriendo aterrorizado de la enfermería mientras pan voltea a ver de dónde ha salido el médico pudiendo ver a el doctor fe cruzando frente a ella

-Ah hola pan

-Oye k... digo fe ¿me puedes ayudar con estos?

El doctor fe adopta una pose que parece que les ha arrojado un hechizo y los médicos salen asustados de la enfermería

-¡Ja, Ja, Ja el doctor ya llego!

-¡Hey chicos!

Kara entra en la enfermería vistiendo un conjunto de diseñador y un par de lentes de sol los cuales hace hacia abajo al ver a pan

-Y chicas... si ya terminaron de jugar con los médicos el comandante demanda su presencia en el salón central

Momentos después el doctor fe, pan, Wolverine, Jasón acompañado por su madre, spiderman y el doctor Strange salen de la enfermería para ser guiados por Kara al salón central donde se encuentran: Tony Stark acompañado de su hermosa asistente Pepper, la comandante Misato, seiya, Philip Krahn, vegeta acompañado de su esposa e hija, sailor chibimoon acompañada de su madre y padre y el profesor Elrich son invadidos por un gran sentimiento de felicidad al ver entrar a sus compañeros

El profesor Elrich es el primero en ir a recibir a pan y a Jasón

-Bienvenidos pan, Jasón me alegro de verlos de nuevo

-¿Tanto como para que me pase con A?

-No, tanto para apartarte un lugar al frente de mis clases

-Caballeros, damas

Todos los presentes en la sala central voltean a ver a Nick Fury quien está debajo de la gran pantalla holográfica en el centro de la sala que muestra una imagen del mundo

-Los he convocado aquí ya que hay algunas personas que les gustaría verlos de nuevo

Dos pantallas holográficas aparecen respectivamente a cada lado de Nick Fury

La pantalla de la izquierda muestra a shinji, Asuka, Vixen, pantera negra, ororo y al detective marciano mientras que a varios metros de ellos a piccolo debajo de la sombra de un árbol mientras que la pantalla de la derecha muestra a Steven, Las sailor scouts, el capitán América, Yusuke, kuwabara, Daredevil y un apartado hiei

-Capitán Steven Hiller

Steven le hace el saludo militar a Nick Fury

-Señor

-Capitán creo que aquí hay algunas personas las cuales quieren saber de usted

-¡Steven!

-¡Chico!

-Miren quien está ahí ¡hola entrometido!

-Me alegro también de verte Asuka

Pan se aproxima a la pantalla holográfica mirando detenidamente a Steven

-Steven ¿Eres tú?

-¡Pan! ¡No sabes el gusto de verte de nuevo! ¿Estás bien?, ¿me dejaste algo del trasero de esa enorme bestia para patear?

Pan sonríe un poco con las palabras de Steven

-¿Qué haces en esa zona tan destruida?

-Bueno chica estas mirando al nuevo piloto del EVA03

Pan se sorprende de esa noticia y cuando está a punto de hacerle más preguntas a Steven; Nick Fury la interrumpe

-Caballeros y damas es un placer conocerlos, darles mi más extensa gratitud y felicitarlos por la difícil victoria por la que tuvieron que pasar

Sailor Mars se muestra confundida al ver a Nick Fury

-Ah, gracias ¿pero quién es usted?

-Yo soy el comandante Nick Fury líder de S.H.I.E.L.D. una organización al servicio de la ONU y que tiene creado con el solo propósito de proteger a la tierra

Kuwabara se rasca la cabeza

-WAW suena importante...

-¡Mira puedo ver a serena, Darién y rini!

-¡Serena!

-Sailor Júpiter, Venus, Mars Urano, Neptuno, Plut me alegro de verlas

Piccolo se aproxima a la pantalla holográfica

-¿Pan?, ¿Eres tú la hija de Gohan?

Pan mira con extrañes a piccolo

-Sí, ¿Cómo conoce a mi padre?

-Hace tiempo fui su maestro... dime el...

Pan mira tristemente hacia abajo

-Sí, él murió...

-Lo presentía al no poder sentir su CHI

-Namekiano...

-Vegeta...

-¿Creí que habías muerto?, ¿Cómo pudiste salir de los infiernos y regresar al mundo de los vivos?

-El otro mundo fue destruido por un ser llamado cuarto

Todos los presentes en el salón central así como también Asuka, shinji, pantera negra, ororo, Vixen, las sailor scouts, el capitán América, Yusuke, Daredevil, kuwabara y hiei lucen impactados con la noticia

De repente una pantalla holográfica aparece mostrando a Batman quien está dentro de una cueva

-¡Batman!

-¡¿Pero cómo?!

-Su sistema criptográfica de más de 128bits puede ser hackeada con mi computadora, nosotros sabíamos de ese suceso un ángel llamado Gabriel nos dijo que habían perdido ese frente donde se juzgaba a las almas

-Aquí no fue ese frente al que ese ángel se refería...

-¿Qué?

-El supremo kaiosama me lo explico todo antes de que ese ser llamado cuarto lo matara junto con todos los kaiosamas, el otro mundo que nosotros conocemos solo es el otro mundo de esta dimensión uno de miles de estratos creados también por la luz para contener a las almas de los seres de esta dimensión

-Increíble... el infierno que conocemos o el cielo no son los verdaderos, solo copias de los verdaderos para almacenar las almas de los seres de nuestra realidad, eso querría decir que cada dimensión cuenta con su propio otro mundo

-Ningún ser humano se había acercado tanto a la razón como ese hombre que se hace llamar Batman ha dicho

Los presentes en la sala central de S.H.I.E.L.D. así como también en África central voltean a ver la pantalla holográfica que muestra las destruidas calles de Tokio detrás de Steven, las sailor scouts, Daredevil, Yusuke, kuwabara y hiei hay un joven de cabello café corto con las letras JR escritas en su frente vistiendo un traje de sastre color café junto con una hermosa jovencita de cabello azul que viste una camisa azul, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatillas deportivas montada sobre una escoba detrás de ellos

-¡Koenma!

-¡Botan!

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

Koenma y Botan se aproximan a la pantalla holográfica que muestra a Piccolo

-Veo que mi padre no se equivocó en traerte a la vida

-Y veo que también pudiste escapar de cuarto

-Yo junto con muy pocos seres espirituales...

Yusuke se aproxima con Koenma y Botan

-Jin, chuu, rinku ¿Qué les paso?

Koenma mira tristemente al suelo

-Ellos junto con todos los seres del Makai pelearon valerosamente pero ese malvado de cuarto los derroto a todos...

Yusuke comienza a presionar sus puños con gran molestia mientras su poderosa aura espiritual rodea su cuerpo

-Ese malvado...

-Yusuke tienes que calmarte

Yusuke voltea ver a Steven quien lo observa seriamente

-No eres el único que ha perdido a seres queridos en esta guerra, no es el momento de molestarte

El poder espiritual de Yusuke comienza a disminuir

-Lo siento

Sailor Mars se dirige a Nick Fury

-Aunque sea así no podemos permitir que cuarto siga haciendo de las suyas

-Así se habla; pero permítame presentarle a una persona que comparte su opinión

Por encima de la pantalla holográfica que muestra a Nick Fury y a las otras personas dentro de la sala central de S.H.I.E.L.D. aparece una nueva pantalla holográfica la cual muestra al presidente Barack Obama mientras que en la sala central de S.H.I.E.L.D. esta pantalla aparece sobre Nick Fury

El presidente Barack Obama se encuentra dentro de un enorme complejo lleno de avanzada tecnología detrás de él se encuentra una enorme estructura de metal con la forma de un gigantesco hexágono en su centro se encuentra un largo camino circular rodeado por ocho largos tubos de acero que llegan al fondo de esta estructura la cual es un enorme circulo de metal

El presidente Barack Obama mira seriamente a la cámara

-Queridos compatriotas, personas en todo el mundo, nuestro mundo como lo conocemos está a punto de entrar en una terrible batalla; una batalla la cual la biblia, el Corán, u otros manuscritos sagrados y culturas antiguas se refieren a ella con diferentes nombres pero con el mismo significado la batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad

Familias enteras dentro de sus hogares observan la imagen del presidente Obama en sus televisores, así como también Personas de todas edades y géneros lo observan en las pantallas de la quinta avenida, en las calles de chicago, en los centros de refugiados en los Ángeles, en la iluminada avenida de las vegas Strip, en el zócalo de la ciudad de México, en los televisores en los hogares de Caracas, en los alrededores del estadio maracaná, en pantallas de televisión en la zona de la candelaria en Bogotá, en pantallas gigantes sobre la avenida 9 de julio en buenos aires, en la plaza trafalgar de Londres, proyectado en los edificios del parque de diagonal del mar de Barcelona, en pantallas gigantes ubicadas en la avenida de los campos elíseos de parís, en pantallas gigantes alrededor del coliseo de roma, proyectado en las paredes de la gran pirámide de Giza, en un televisor donde soldados americanos y civiles iraquíes se amontonan frente a una televisión, en los televisores en las casas de palestina, en un televisor de pantalla gigante en una populosa calle de Teherán, en pantallas gigantes en la plaza roja de Moscú, en pantallas gigantes ubicadas en la ciudad prohibida en Beijing, en pantallas gigantes en el populoso barrio de Itaewon en Seúl, en televisores de la ciudad de Tokio y pantallas gigantes en los alrededores de la casa de la ópera en Sídney

-A las 15:27pm hora del pacifico un ser enviado por esa oscuridad llamado Sarda ataco la ciudad de los Ángeles, así mismo 6 horas después varios seres atacaron algunas de las más importantes metrópolis en el planeta, para después asestar su más terrible golpe al enviar a una monstruosa criatura llamada DARK STAR la cual con un indescriptible como increíble poder intento destruir nuestro planeta; los daños por el catastrófico poder de estos seres se puede cuantificar al ver los millones de afectados en las más importantes metrópolis del mundo así como también en la pérdida de miles de vidas; a todas las familias afectadas y a los que han perdido a algún ser querido en estos ataques les ofrezco mi más profundo pésame

El presidente Obama cierra sus ojos en muestra de respeto, bulma cierra sus ojos al recordar la muerte de su hijo mientras que una lágrima corre por la mejilla de Steven la cual rápidamente seca con su mano derecha

El presidente Obama vuelve a abrir sus ojos para ver seriamente a la cámara

-Pero esto no es un pésame con el cual nos estemos rindiendo, que refleje nuestra debilidad o nuestra falta de valor para hacerle frente a esta batalla, no; es un pésame el cual nos hace recordar que a pesar del gran dolor ocasionado por el luto a las personas que han muerto ahora millones de personas se encuentran aún con vida gracias a los esfuerzos de grupos civiles de rescate, autoridades locales pero en mayor parte a un grupo de valerosos héroes ¡Gente de todo el planeta me enorgullece presentarles al equipo de héroes que salvaron nuestro planeta!

A un lado de la imagen del presidente Obama las imágenes de Batman, Ironman, seiya, spiderman, Kara, el profesor Elrich, el capitán América, las sailor scouts, Asuka, shinji, pantera negra, ororo, vegeta, Vixen, piccolo, el detective marciano, hiei Steven, Yusuke, Daredevil, kuwabara y por último la imagen de pan y Jasón aparecen

-Batman, Shinji Ikari, El capitán Steven Hiller, Yusuke Urameshi, Arma X, Asuka Langley, Súper chica, Ironman, Seiya, Spiderman, Vegeta, Daredevil, Kuwabara kazuma, Vixen, sailor Moon, mercurio, Venus, Mars, Júpiter, Neptuno, Urano, Plut, El capitán América, tuxedo mask, pantera negra, tormenta, Edward Erich, el doctor fe, el dragón de la oscuridad, el doctor Strange, piccolo, el detective marciano, Rei Ayanami y por ultimo Pan y Jasón White

Imágenes de cómo pan derroto a sarda e imágenes de satélite de Jasón peleando contra DARK STAR se muestran a un costado del presidente Obama

Pan mira detenidamente la imagen con la que el presidente Obama la ha presentado al mundo; esa fotografía la muestra sin maquillaje oscuro o arracadas lo cual la molesta

-¡¿Pero que le paso a mi foto?! ¡¿Cómo me puede mostrar así?!

Jasón se aproxima a la imagen de pan

-Adobe Photoshop sí que hace milagros

Pan le da un codazo a Jasón dejándolo sin aire

En África Asuka mira con asombro su móvil

-¡¿Por qué nombra a ese pequeño pervertido de shinji primero que a mí?! ¡Si no hubiera sido por mi maestría en el combate el ahora estaría muerto!

Vixen mira su fotografía para después aproximarse sensualmente a pantera negra

-No salgo tan mal ¿Tu qué opinas pantera negra?

Ororo se pone frente a pantera negra

-Yo opino que se pueden ver muchas arrugas en tu cara

-¡Oh por favor! ¡Yo no soy la que parece una anciana con ese cabello blanco!

-¡El cabello blanco es la ley querida!

Piccolo voltea ver a Asuka regañando a un tímido shinji el cual recibe sus regaños en silencio, después voltea a ver como Vixen y ororo se miran con recelo mientras pantera negra las trata de calmar, piccolo mira la fotografía suya en la pantalla holográfica y suspira

-Justo como en los viejos tiempos

En Tokio sailor Neptuno mira detenidamente la fotografía de sailor Urano

-En esa fotografía te ves como un chico...

Sailor Urano se cruza de brazos

-No se parece a mí

Sailor Neptuno abraza a sailor Urano

-No te molestes saliste muy bien

Kuwabara se aproxima a las dos

-Oigan si algún día necesitan ayuda en sostener la cámara de video o que alguien las fotografíe mientras... ya saben... llámenme y yo iré de inmediato

-Ah gracias

Kuwabara se aparta de ellas mientras sailor Neptuno lo mira curiosamente

-¿Grabarnos?

Sailor Urano se tapa la frente mientras cierra los ojos

-Calma, calma, no quieres romperte tu pierna en el trasero de ese chico, no es su culpa ser tan idiota, calma, respira

Yusuke mira su fotografía y comienza a sonreír

-Luzco como uno de esos jóvenes del cuadro de honor y esas cosas, los maestros que me llamaban delincuente y que jamás lograría nada en la vida deben de estar teniendo un colapso nervioso

Kuwabara después de ir con sailor Neptuno y sailor Urano se aproxima a ver su imagen en la pantalla holográfica

-¡Pero miren a hiei!, ¡parece un alienígena! ¡Y lo nombraron como dragón de la oscuridad!

Aunque hiei este retirado de ellos se molesta con las palabras de kuwabara quien continua burlándose

-Para mí no se ve tan mal

Sailor Venus mira con interés la foto de hiei mientras que sailor Júpiter se aproxima también a verla

-Si tienes razón no se ve tan mal, como la de kuwabara

-Si me parece que luce más atractivo hiei que kuwabara

-¡Totalmente! Kuwabara parece un niño en esa imagen y que es ese nombre kuwabara, el dragón de la oscuridad es un nombre de un hombre

-Totalmente amiga solo los solteros pervertidos tienen aburridos nombres como kuwabara

-¡Hey ya basta chicas!

Sailor Venus y sailor Júpiter chocan las palmas de sus manos mientras tienen una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y en el rostro de hiei aparece una pequeña sonrisa

La mirada de Sailor Júpiter se aparta un poco del molesto kuwabara para voltear a ver como Daredevil se aparta un poco de ellos

-¿Qué pasa Daredevil?

Sailor Júpiter alcanza a Daredevil

-No ocurre nada... solo

-¿No te gusto tu fotografía?

-No es eso si no que... me pareció que es muy apresurado es todo

Sailor Júpiter mira comprensivamente a Daredevil sin sospechar que le ha mentido

-Ah eso es normal, pero creo que ese líder ha hecho porque en estos tiempos cuando no sabemos cuándo el infierno puede atacar es mejor mostrar en quienes pueden confiar

Sailor Júpiter toma de la mano a Daredevil

-Vamos el presidente aún está diciendo su discurso

-Gracias y tiene una voz muy hermosa señorita...

-Júpiter, sailor Júpiter

Daredevil sonríe mientras los dos se aproximan juntos a la pantalla holográfica donde el presidente Barack Obama continúa con su discurso

Unos pasos antes de llegar Daredevil puede decir algo en voz baja lo cual sailor Júpiter no escucha

-Señorita abogada...

El presidente Obama continúa su discurso

-Esa jovencita llamada pan como recordaran derroto a sarda mientras que el joven de nombre Jasón White derroto al ser llamado DARK STAR, ellos dos así como también los otros valerosos héroes que he nombrado han derrotado formidables enemigos y forman parte de un equipo ultra secreto bajo el mando de la agencia pacificadora mundial S.H.I.E.L.D. al servicio de la ONU la cual los ha nombrado bajo el nombre clave de:

ARMADA OF LIGHT

Pan al escuchar esas palabras se sorprende, Jasón mira incrédulo al presidente Obama así como también Batman, vegeta, Tony Stark, seiya, el profesor Elrich, serena, Darién y rini

En África Asuka voltea a ver a shinji con gran sorpresa

-¡¿Equipo?! ¡No jamás en la vida con este pervertido!

Pantera negra mira con extrañez al presidente Obama mientras que Vixen y ororo dejan de mirarse con recelo para hacerlo ahora con extrañez

-¿Armada?

-Yo nunca pertenecería a un equipo con ese nombre y menos con una arrastrada como ella

-Te arrepentirás de esas palabras

Ororo hace que fuertes vientos arrojen a Vixen al suelo pero en ese momento el aura de un hipopótamo emerge de su cuerpo lo cual la hace caer a la tierra donde al hacerlo el aura de un león sale de su cuerpo y se arroja contra ororo pero antes de que pueda tocarla pantera negra toma sus brazos impidiéndole pelear

-El hombre aún no ha terminado su discurso...

Vixen y ororo se calman y voltean a ver la pantalla la cual muestra al presidente Obama mientras que en Tokio Steven, las sailor scouts, Daredevil, Yusuke, el capitán América, kuwabara, hiei Koenma y Botan miran la misma pantalla que muestra al presidente Obama

-Un equipo

-¡Que emocionante!

-Voy a patear muchos traseros si los otros hombres en ese equipo son igual de idiotas que el que nos dirigió la palabra...

El presidente Obama continúa su discurso

-Este equipo ha jurado proteger a la tierra en la guerra contra este oscuro enemigo que nos amenaza, el cual si está mirando este mensaje le diré que gracias a los esfuerzos de no solo nuestros valerosos héroes si no también a nuestros más brillantes científicos podremos formar el frente de batalla más poderoso que contendrá a sus infernales hordas las cuales estaremos esperando...

Lex Luthor desde su lujoso yate mira al presidente Barack Obama dando su mensaje desde una lujosa pantalla de alta definición

-Yo hubiera dado ese discurso mejor...

Su hermosa chofer asienta su cabeza afirmando las palabras de su jefe

-Hace pocos minutos después de hablar con otros líderes mundiales hemos acordado implementar el toque de queda, partidos, presentaciones de teatro y otras actividades que requieran la presencia de un gran número de espectadores serán suspendidos, también hemos acordado la congelación de los precios del mercado global de finanzas, lo que un pan costo el día de ayer seguirá costando lo mismo el día de mañana hasta que hayamos superado esta crisis, no habrá enriquecimientos rápidos, no habrá acaparacion y no habrá tolerancia en actos de vandalismo o saqueos; la guardia nacional y los cuerpos de infantería patrullaran junto con las autoridades locales las calles para proporcionar más seguridad a los ciudadanos de cada país del mundo

Barack Obama mira fijamente a la cámara

-Quiero terminar mi mensaje no con una plegaria o como un líder, si no como otro ser humano de este planeta el cual como la mayoría está asustado de los tiempos difíciles que vamos a sufrir, pero en estos momentos el miedo es común, pero no vivir con él; tenemos que tener valor, no perder la fe y concentrarnos en sobrevivir, sobrevivir a esta dura batalla que tenemos frente a nosotros ya que el ser que nos creó no nos ha abandonado, en su representación ha enviado a estos héroes que a pesar de su corta edad han sido capaces de enormes proezas, ¡La humanidad prevalecerá señores! ¡Nosotros saldremos victoriosos de esta batalla!

La mayoría de las personas en Times Square que miran al presidente Obama así también la gente en, Chicago, los Ángeles, las vegas, la ciudad de México, Bogotá, Caracas, rio de janeiro, Buenos aires, Londres, Barcelona, parís, Roma, Egipto, Iraq, Palestina, Teherán, Moscú, Beijing, Seúl, Tokio y Sídney están de acuerdo con el presidente Barack Obama y el mundo entero lanza un grito de entusiasmo

El capitán América sonríe al ver a los ciudadanos entusiasmados por el discurso de Barack Obama; Mientras que en el salón central de S.H.I.E.L.D. pan suspira

-Pero de verdad que se cree ese tonto en decirnos qué hacer

-Cuide su lenguaje señorita

Pan sorprendida voltea a ver la pantalla holográfica que muestra al presidente Obama observándola seriamente

Spiderman se aproxima a la pantalla holográfica que muestra al presidente Obama

-¿Señor presidente puede escucharnos?

-Si esto ha sido una video conferencia cuando termine de dar mi mensaje, caballeros, damas es un placer el verlos

En África Asuka comienza a arreglarse su cabello mientras en Tokio El capitán América y Steven le hacen el saludo militar

-Algunos de ustedes lucen heridos ¿ya han sido atendidos?

-Si señor los otros soldados y yo en este frente de batalla ya han sido atendidos por el personal medico

-¿Quién es el G. ?

El capitán América no le presta atención al insulto de pan

-Contrólese pan ahora son parte de un equipo y será mejor que se lleven bien

-¡De eso también quería hablar! ¡¿Quién le dio la autoridad de decir que esos que ni conozco están en un equipo conmigo?!

-Puede que de resultado

-Oh cierra la boca spiderman

-Oye tú misma lo viste chica esos tipos también se unieron a la lucha y lo hicieron bien, ah es verdad no lo sabes porque estabas dormida

-¡Ya estuvo voy a patearte el trasero!

Pan está a punto de golpear a Spiderman pero Jasón la detiene

-Basta pan no es tiempo de ser tú misma

Pan mira a Jasón con molestia

-Y estos chicos son el futuro de la humanidad... en fin decidí tener esta videoconferencia con todos ustedes ya que tienen que saber sobre el plan de batalla

-¿Qué plan de batalla?

Vegeta se dirige con el presidente Obama

-En su mensaje dijo lo mismo, ¿se trata acaso de la maquina a sus espaldas?

-En efecto pero no soy el más indicado para hablar de la función tan primordial que tendrá en su misión como equipo, doctor Reed Richards ¿podría explicarles?

El presidente Barack Obama recibe a su lado a un hombre caucásico de cabello negro y corto de complexión delgada vistiendo una larga bata blanca y debajo de esta un modesto atuendo

-Gracias señor presidente, caballeros, damas es un placer el conocerlos

Pan se cruza de brazos mientras voltea a ver hacia otro lugar desinteresadamente

-Lo que digas doctor cerebro n...

El doctor Reed Richards voltea a ver al presidente Barack Obama intentando que reprenda a pan pero este solo mueve sus cejas hacia arriba; el doctor Reed Richards voltea a ver de nuevo a todos los presentes en el salón central así como a los presentes en África y Tokio

-Bueno hace 10 años yo junto con mi equipo de colaboradores nos unimos al CERN la organización europea para la investigación nuclear donde logramos construir el gran colisionador de hadrones; básicamente este tiene la finalidad de acelerar dos haces de protones en sentidos opuestos hasta alcanzar la velocidad de la luz provocando que choquen entre sí produciendo altísimas energías a escalas subatómicas que permitirían simular algunos eventos ocurridos inmediatamente después del big bang

Pan bosteza mientras que Asuka en África se molesta

-¡Ya vaya a la parte de cómo esa enorme pila de chatarra nos ayudara!

-En el año de 2009 logramos conseguir energías de 1,18 TeV, un año después logramos alcanzar energías de 7 TeV, se le mintió a la prensa diciendo que el colisionador no sería probado a su máxima capacidad de 14TeV pero lo hicimos, logramos conseguir más de 14 TeV logrando demostrar la existencia del BOSON DE HIGGS, la partícula de dios la cual cambio toda nuestra perspectiva sobre la teoría de la gran unificación; ningún científico sabia porque la gravedad es tan débil comparada con las otras tres fuerzas fundamentales que dan la estructura a nuestro universo: la interacción nuclear fuerte, la interacción nuclear débil y la interacción de electromagnética pero ahora lo sabemos...

-¡En castellano doctor cerebro n!

-La partícula de dios la partícula que resulta del big bang es un portal...

El desinterés de pan desaparece al escuchar esto

-Un portal... ¿Hacia dónde?

El presidente Obama le responde a Pan

-Hacia otras dimensiones, las cuales ustedes exploraran

Nervioso el doctor Reed Richards le responde al presidente Obama

-Bueno aún no está perfeccionada para ese tipo de viajes

El presidente Obama se aclara la garganta lo cual interrumpe al doctor Reed Richards

-Pero en teoría si, podemos enviar a una tripulación de dos...

El presidente Obama vuelve a aclararse la garganta y el doctor Reed Richards voltea a verlo

-¿Cuatro?

El presidente Obama asienta con la cabeza, el capitán América se dirige hacia el presidente Obama

-¿Tripulación señor?

-Lo que ahora deberíamos hacer es prepararnos para la batalla no enviar a personas a otras dimensiones

-Su preocupación es comprensible capitán Hiller pero esa tripulación no irá en un viaje de placer si no en una misión de reclutamiento

-¿Reclutamiento?

-Les daremos una fuerte patada al infierno al realizar la misma táctica que ellos realizan pero en su lugar nosotros reclutaremos a los héroes más fuertes de otros mundos

-Reclutaremos a los chicos buenos ¡eso es!

Sailor Venus mira emocionada la pantalla holográfica

-¡Podremos conocer a razas jamás vistas y visitar otras dimensiones!

Kuwabara mira el gigantesco colisionador de hadrones detrás del doctor Reed Richards

-Y oiga...

-¿Si?

-Esa gigantesca máquina es la que nos llevara a esos mundos

-Si en efecto esa es

-¡Ni crean que yo subiré a esa cosa!

Kuwabara comienza a negar con la cabeza

-No, ni loco entrare o viajare en esa cosa

Yusuke mira a kuwabara con molestia

-¡Kuwabara!

-¡Oye yo no quiero que esas cosas hagan sus cosas científicas en mí! ¡¿Sabías que a los astronautas les ponen una sonda dentro del trasero y también dentro del pipi?! ¡Imagina lo que harán con alguien que vaya a otra dimensión!

-¡Kuwabara eso es!... ¿En serio?

-¡Eso es ridículo jovencito!, el colisionador lo que hará será separar las moléculas de su cuerpo alcanzando la velocidad de la luz pudiendo atravesar la partícula de dios lo cual en mi opinión podría ser mucho muy doloroso pero no tanto como seria en teoría llegar a la otra dimensión que encierra la partícula de dios

Sailor chibimoon se nota confundida

-¿En teoría?

-Como dije es solo una teoría de que podamos enviar a un organismo viviente ya que corre el riesgo de desintegrarse en nuestra realidad o no integrarse completamente a en la otra dimensión

El presidente Obama vuelve a aclarar su garganta pero en un tono más agresivo, el doctor Reed Richards guarda silencio al escuchar eso

Pan extiende sus brazos e


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14: la piedra filosofal

CONTINUACION CAPITULO 13:

Pan extiende sus brazos en señal de molestia

-¡Lo vez tendría que ser un loco el que fuera en esa misión!

-Yo lo hare...

Los presentes en la sala central de S.H.I.E.L.D. así como también Asuka, shinji, pantera negra, ororo, Vixen, piccolo, el detective marciano, Steven, las sailor scouts, el capitán América, Yusuke, Daredevil, kuwabara, hiei, Koenma y Botan pero en especial pan voltean a ver a un serio Jasón

-¿Oye cabeza de chorlito que no escuchaste lo que el doctor Cerebro n dijo? ¡Puedes morir! Y de una forma muy dolorosa

Louis Laine toma fuertemente del brazo a su hijo

-¡Jasón tú no hijo! ¡Aún no te has recuperado totalmente de tus heridas!

-Mama si esa es la forma en que puedo ayudar a mi país y mi mundo entonces que así sea

Pan se ha quedado sorprendida al escuchar las valerosas palabras de Jasón quien la mira con gran temple

-Tiene que enviar no solo a Jasón si no también a pan, vegeta y a su hija Bra

Los presentes en la sala central de S.H.I.E.L.D. así como también Asuka, shinji, pantera negra, ororo, Vixen, piccolo, el detective marciano, Steven, las sailor scouts, el capitán América, Yusuke, Daredevil, kuwabara, hiei, Koenma y Botan voltean a ver a la pantalla holográfica que muestra al serio Batman

-¿Y a ti quien te hablo murciélago?

-Su falta de liderazgo arma X, tenemos que enviar en esa misión a Jasón, pan, vegeta y a Bra ya que aún no han alcanzado su mayor poder

-¿Qué?

-La fuerza que han demostrado al pelear contra sarda o DARK STAR solo ha sido un gran poder el cual no saben controlar y que sus estados de ánimo los afectan

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

-Si no es verdad pan ¿por qué no te transformas ahora en esa mujer que te transformaste cuando peleaste contra sarda o porque Jasón solamente cuando está molesto puede ser capaz de tener tal poder?

Pan se avergüenza y guarda silencio

Bra con su Iphone en su mano se pone de pie y con molestia mira la pantalla holográfica que muestra a Batman

-¿¡Que hay de mí!? Yo jamás he peleado en mi vida

Una confiada risa sale de la máscara de Spiderman

-No según el Facebook y el YouTube, nena en mi prepa circularon las imágenes de ti contra Nicole Richie y sí que eso fue espectacular

Bra mira con más molestia a spiderman

-¡ASH que corriente!, papi dile a ese tipo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-Silencio Bra...

-¿Papi?

Vegeta mira seriamente a Bra

-Este mundo está a punto de terminar, todo lo que conoces y a los que conoces están a punto de ser destruido, yo hice mal en consentirte porque jamás creí que enfrentaríamos a un enemigo tan terrible pero es hora de compensar mi error, ¡murciélago! ¡Yo llevare a mi hija en este viaje y juro por mi vida que los protegeré y cumpliré mi misión!

El profesor Elrich se levanta de su lugar

-¡Aun así no me parece enviar a personas tan jóvenes! ¡Yo también iré!

-No elegí a vegeta o a cualquier miembro de la tripulación al azar profesor Elrich, cada uno de ellos ha sido capaz de superar los límites humanos y necesitan pulir esas habilidades para ser mejores guerreros y ayudarnos a acabar con los enemigos que el infierno nos envié

-Pero aun así...

Pan se aproxima con el profesor Elrich

-No se preocupe profe, yo me puedo cuidar sola...

El profesor Elrich mira tristemente al suelo mientras la mirada de pan esconde un profundo sentimiento de tristeza

- Solamente lo hare porque esa máquina podría matarme...

Bra corre a los brazos de bulma

-¡Mami! ¡Diles que no puedo ir tengo muchas cosas que hacer! este fin mis amigas y yo íbamos a ir a Ibiza y después viajaría en el yate de uno de mis amigos por las costas de Grecia

Bulma se pone de pie dejando a un lado a su hija quien la mira confundida

-Bra será mejor que vayas con tu padre

-Mami...

-Ya que si te quedas tu padre no tendrá a nadie que lo quiera y le recuerde que solía tener una familia

Vegeta voltea a ver a bulma quien lo mira seriamente

El presidente Obama se aclara su garganta

-Aclarado el asunto, Vegeta, Bra, Jasón y pan un jet los está esperando a los cuatro en la pista de aterrizaje de S.H.I.E.L.D, debido a la gran distancia que se encuentra entre el complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D. y el complejo subterráneo del CERN tendrán que partir de inmediato

Misato se aproxima con a la pantalla holográfica que muestra al presidente Obama

-Si señor cumpliremos con la orden de inmediato pero me informan que el jet tardara 15 minutos en prepararse

El presidente Obama se muestra confundido con esas palabras

-Según mis informes ya está listo...

De repente la pantalla holográfica que muestra al presidente Obama muestra mucha interferencia hasta que esta desaparece

-Lo siento señor no podemos escucharlo

Misato con una sonrisa confiada voltea a ver a una computadora donde se encuentran Kara y Amy quienes le regresan la sonrisa

Nick Fury da una fuerte palmada

-¡Bien! tienen 15 minutos para despedirse después de eso tendrán que subir al avión, Asuka, shinji, capitán América, capitán Steven Hiller cuento con ustedes para prepararse junto con sus otros compañeros de equipo y personal prioritario que se encuentra con ustedes para el transporte a este complejo el cual será su base de operaciones donde residirán y tendrán el equipo que necesiten a su disposición

Pantera negra se aproxima a la pantalla que muestra a Nick Fury

-Yo no dejare a mi pueblo

La anciana a la cual pantera negra estaba ayudando a caminar en esa aldea se aproxima con el

-Tienes que ir T´challa puedes ser útil a otros pueblos, nosotros estaremos bien

Otros aldeanos se aproximan con pantera negra quien al ver la fuerza de su pueblo mira a Nick Fury con valentía en señal de que ha aceptado ser parte de la armada of light, en ese momento una confiada Asuka se aproxima a la pantalla holográfica que muestra a Nick Fury

-Lindo muy lindo comandante pero ¿cómo se supone que iremos al rescate del mundo si la base de S.H.I.E.L.D. podría estar a miles de kilómetros de donde sea que cuarto libere a otro de sus subordinados?

-Señorita Akagi...

Ritsuko se aproxima con Nick Fury mostrándose

-He diseñado junto con otros científicos de S.H.I.E.L.D. un compartimento en el cual pueden viajar seis ocupantes que puede integrarse a las unidades Evangelion y resistir la increíble velocidad que estas pueden alcanzar, así si cuarto intentada atacar por diferentes blancos un grupo de ustedes pueden ser transportados por los EVAS y llegar al lugar donde se necesite su ayuda en tiempo record

-¿Y cómo sabremos donde atacara?

Amy y ken aparecen en la pantalla holográfica que muestra a Nick Fury

-De eso nos encargaremos nosotros preciosa

-MAGI esta enlazada con todos los satélites de defensa del planeta además de cualquier central de defensa civil o del ejército; si cuarto realiza otro ataque en cualquier parte del mundo lo sabremos mucho antes que el siquiera sepa que lo vigilamos

Kuwabara se rasca la cabeza

-Y llamaban a mi tío lunático por decir que el gobierno nos vigilaba por satélites

Yusuke voltea a ver a kuwabara

-Eso y porque salía a la calle solo vistiendo un gorro hecho de papel aluminio

Nick Fury choca las palmas de sus manos, con el sonido de esta acción los presentes de la sala central de S.H.I.E.L.D. así como también los presentes en África central y en Tokio le prestan atención

-Caballeros, damas en estos momentos helicópteros de la ONU están en camino de traerlos a este complejo, siento decirlo pero no podrán llegar a tiempo para despedirse de la primera tripulación de este mundo que viajara a otra dimensión

-No somos una tripulación...

Nick Fury así como los presentes en la sala central de S.H.I.E.L.D., los presentes de África central y de Tokio miran a un confiado Jasón

-¡Somos armada of light!

Nick Fury asienta su cabeza mientras mira con gran valentía a Jasón

-Héroes sean bienvenidos a ARMADA OF LIGHT y a S.H.I.E.L.D.

Jasón se aproxima con su madre

-Mama yo...

-N o digas nada hijo

Jasón mira a su madre

-Mira eso; me vez como el día que naciste... recuerda que siempre a donde vayas o lo que hagas siempre te amare hijo

-Y yo te amo a ti mama

Jasón y su madre se dan un amoroso abrazo mientras Bra se encuentra frente a su serio padre

-¡¿Pero y mis cosas?! ¡¿En otras dimensiones hará calor o frio?! ¡Tienen que comprender que necesito un guardarropa!

Vegeta toma el cuerpo de su hija el cual pone sobre su hombro

-Lo único que necesitas es recordar que tienes que pelear por el mundo que nos abrió los brazos hija mía

-¡No papa bájame! ¡No quiero ir! ¡No quiero ir!

Vegeta comienza a llevarse a Bra hacia la salida de la sala central mientras pan mira esto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Bueno será mejor irnos antes de que Vegeta se arrepienta de llevar a su hijita al viaje

El doctor fe se aproxima con pan

-Pan yo quiero decirte que...

Pan voltea a ver a el doctor fe con una confiada actitud

-¡Oye Kent no me vayas a salir que quieres adoptarme o una cursilería así!

-Bueno yo se lo debo a tu padre, él fue muy buen amigo mío y yo creí que te sería bueno vivir en un lugar familiar

Pan se pone frente al doctor Fe

-Gracias Kent, pero para mí eres solamente el tipo al que le robaba 20 dólares cada fin de semana cuando iba a visitar a mi papa

-Nunca fue un robo pan, siempre te los di

Pan abraza a Kent mientras él le responde el abrazo

-Adiós tío Kent

-No, ¡cual adiós nos volveremos a ver!

Pan termina de abrazar a Kent y a caminar hacia la salida de la sala central junto con Vegeta quien carga sobre su hombro a Bra y a Jasón junto con su madre siguiéndolos

Mientras salen pueden ver a seiya quien baja su cabeza en señal de respeto, a Wolverine sonriéndoles mientras que este dice entre labios pórtate bien pequeña, a spiderman deseándoles suerte, a bulma mirándolos con tristeza, a Philip Krahn dándoles la bendición, a Tony Stark y a Pepper a su lado mirándolos con gran confianza mientras este les dice muéstrenles a las personas en otras dimensiones como hacemos las cosas aquí, a Ritsuko mirándolos seriamente cruzada de brazos, al doctor Strange cerrando sus ojos y dando una corta reverencia y a sailor chibimoon mirándolos con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras sus padres se encuentran detrás de ella mirándolos con gran confianza

En la pantalla holográfica a la derecha de Nick Fury se muestra a Steven, el capitán América dándoles un respetuoso saludo militar, a cada una de las sailor scouts dándoles el saludo de cada uno de sus planetas con gran respeto, a Yusuke mirándolos con honor, a kuwabara presionando con fuerza sus puños para después gritar con gran entusiasmo: ¡Tienen que regresar para patear culos juntos!, a botan y Kurama mirándolos con gran respeto y valentía, a Daredevil quien tiene un valeroso porte mientras tiene sus ojos en dirección de pan, vegeta y su hija así como también de Jasón y su madre, mientras que Hiei los mira de reojo

La pantalla holográfica a la izquierda de Nick Fury muestra a shinji quien a pesar de su timidez no aparta su mirada de cada uno de ellos, a Asuka jugando con su cabello y mirándolos con poco interés, a Vixen quien toma con una de sus manos uno de los brazos de pantera negra, a tormenta quien les desea buena suerte en su idioma, a pantera negra quien los mira con orgullo, al detective marciano quien los mira seriamente, a piccolo quien pone especial atención en pan

Las puertas del salón central de S.H.I.E.L.D. se abren, vegeta quien continua cargando a su hija son los primeros en salir

Pan está a punto de salir de la sala central cuando antes de que pueda salir Kara junto con el profesor Elrich se ponen frente a ella

-Recuerda que aquí tienes a una amiga que te espera para salir juntas algún día de compras

-Y recuerda que aún tienes que pasar mi curso

-Lo recordare

Pan voltea a ver la sala central pudiendo ver a Misato, a Amy y a ken quienes la miran no como una heroína

Si no como una amiga

Pan sale del salón central de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Louis Laine deja de acompañar a su hijo cuando este está a un paso de dejar la sala central

Jasón antes de salir mira de reojo a su madre quien entre labios le dice una palabra

Las puertas de la sala central se cierran, Louis Laine ahora ha dejado de ver a su hijo para poner la palma de su mano sobre las frías puertas de metal, sin que nadie lo note esta triste escena es reflejada en los ojos de necro plasma de SPAWN quien desde las sombras ha sido testigo de la partida de esos héroes

La pantalla holográfica que muestra esta escena desaparece; seguida a eso helicópteros de la ONU comienzan a aterrizar en la aldea donde se encuentran Asuka, shinji, pantera negra, ororo, Vixen, piccolo, el detective marciano; así como también en las calles de Tokio donde se encuentran Steven, las sailor scouts, el capitán América, Yusuke, Daredevil, kuwabara, hiei, Koenma y Botan

Mientras tanto en uno de los corredores del complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D Jasón se encuentra caminando hacia la pista de aterrizaje

-Señor White, veo que tomo una decisión muy apresurada

Jasón voltea a ver quién le ha dicho eso encontrando que en una intersección del pasillo se encuentra Gendo Ikari quien tiene detrás de el a la hermosa Rei Ayanami vistiendo su impecable uniforme militar

-Para nada en estos momentos de guerra no hay tiempo de tomarse una taza de té y esperar

-Tiene razón, pero en estos momentos de guerra también tiene que saber quiénes son sus aliados

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Esa joven llamada pan, ¿Qué tanto la conoce?

Jasón se ruboriza un poco

-Bueno yo...

-Según sus expedientes dejo en estado vegetativo a uno de sus compañeros de clase, la escuela dijo que lo empujo por las escaleras para cubrir las apariencias pero la verdad es que ella lo dejo en ese estado con un solo golpe

-No puede ser... debió tener sus razones

-Problemas con la autoridad, familia disfuncional, alteraciones de la personalidad, antecedentes de intoxicaciones con barbitúricos, actos de vandalismo, arresto, resistencia al arresto; elija una señor White

Jasón mira seriamente a Gendo Ikari mientras comienza a negar con la cabeza

-¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto?

-A lo que quiero llegar con esto es que no se puede confiar en esa joven, su sangre extraterrestre la hace muy riesgosa, usted la escucho desciende de una estirpe de asesinos y mercenarios; tan solo imagine pudo haber sido cualquier persona la que pudo haber golpeado, un bebe, un niño o inclusive a su madre señor White

Jasón mira furioso a Gendo Ikari

-No me mire así señor White, no le compartí esta información para que actuara de esa forma si no porque si llega el momento usted tendrá que ponerle un fin a la vida de esa joven

Gendo Ikari le da la espalda de Jasón para comenzar a retirarse

-¡¿Es solo porque no es una humana como usted?!

-Yo sé qué hará lo correcto, hasta pronto señor White

Gendo Ikari junto con Rei Ayanami se alejan por el pasillo por el cual se encontraron con Jasón mientras el deja de mirar este para continuar con su travesía hacia la pista de aterrizaje

Al llegar a la pista de aterrizaje Jasón puede ver un jet color negro con su escotilla abierta, al entrar en este Jasón toma de inmediato un lugar en la fila delantera pasando por la fila de atrás donde se encuentra sentada pan, la fila media donde se encuentra vegeta y su hija Bra sentados

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto cabeza de chorlito?

Jasón no le responde a pan lo cual le provoca cierta extrañez por lo que decide mirar a otro lado

La escotilla del jet se cierra, sus motores comienzan a encenderse y el personal de la pista comienza las indicaciones para despegar

Nick Fury en una pantalla holográfica el salón central mira a este jet preparándose para despegar

-Vayan con dios...

El jet despega a una sorprendente velocidad perdiéndose en el cielo sobre las aguas cristalinas del océano

Sobre las mismas aguas cristalinas a cientos de kilómetros del complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D se desplaza un lujoso yate dentro del cual la hermosa chofer de Lex Luthor camina hacia una de las muchas habitaciones de este

Al abrir la puerta entra a una lujosa sala de conferencias que tiene en su centro una gran mesa rectangular en la cual en su principio se encuentra Lex Luthor hablando por video conferencia

-No me gustan las demoras Víctor...

-Nunca dije que el proyecto tendría que ser según sus caprichos Luthor

-Señor Luthor... recuerda Víctor sin mí el golpe de estado que te llevo al poder no se hubiera concebido y tu aun estarías en ese templo del Tíbet

-El golpe de estado fue por mi gran inteligencia Luthor, no necesite de tu ayuda para nada; así que no intentes sacar ventaja solo de tu dinero ya que si de inteligencia se trata yo te supero por mucho

Lex Luthor comienza a reír confiadamente

-El perro que más ladra es el que menos dientes tiene Víctor, lo que acabas de decir solamente se puede comprobar, frente a frente...

-¿Qué pretendes Luthor?

-Mercy, ¿el jet está listo?

-Si señor Luthor

-¡Espera Luthor no pensaras!

-Claro que si llegare a Latveria para ver qué es lo que tú y Dante traman, después de todo es mi dinero y parte de mi tecnología tengo derecho de supervisar en que se está gastando y además porque tenemos que saber la respuesta al reto que mencionaste Víctor...

Una mano vendada destruye el teclado de una computadora la cual se apaga después de mostrar las imágenes de un confiado Lex Luthor

La pantalla apagada de la computadora ahora muestra el reflejo de un hombre que tiene su rostro así como también todo su cuerpo cubierto de vendajes vistiendo una bata de laboratorio y debajo de esta un conjunto conformado por una camisa y pantalón

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Víctor?

-¡Ese burgués petulante viene para acá!

El hombre se retira de la computadora mostrando que se encuentra dentro de una amplia habitación hecha de piedra decorado con varios artículos medievales lujosos

-Perfecto...

El hombre de los vendajes voltea a ver al final de la habitación pudiendo ver a una hermosa niña rubia que viste un lujoso abrigo de piel así como también un lujoso vestido color tinto mientras se encuentra peinando una muñeca con un peine de plata

-¿Estás loca Dante? si se da cuenta de lo que estamos a punto de lograr nos lo arrebatara

Dante deja de peinar a la muñeca para mirar a Víctor

-No lo hará...

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Dante se aproxima a la siguiente habitación

-Porque tal vez necesitaremos una vida más en la difícil transmutación que tenemos en nuestro futuro

Una sonrisa comienza a esbozarse debajo de los vendajes que cubren el rostro de Víctor mientras este se aproxima a la habitación donde se encuentra Dante

Una habitación la cual tiene en su centro un círculo de transmutación y a su periferia la más avanzada tecnología de nuestro mundo

Capítulo 14: La piedra filosofal

La imagen de pan aparece en un espacio en negro

-No se puede confiar en ella...

Los ojos de pan muestran una gran melancolía

-Al llegar el momento tendrá que acabar con su vida

La mirada de pan no cambia

-Sé qué hará lo correcto... hará lo correcto

Jasón abre sus ojos

-Fue solo un sueño...

Jasón se recuesta en su asiento

Por más que se diga a si mismo que esos pensamientos solo se debieron a su imaginación Jasón no puede dejar de pensar en las palabras que Gendo Ikari le dijo

Jasón voltea hacia atrás encontrando que en los asientos detrás de él se encuentra un serio vegeta junto con una molesta Bra quien está moviendo toda su agenda en el twitter

Detrás de ellos Jasón puede ver a pan quien tiene su mirada perdida en la ventanilla de su lado

Mientras la observa Jasón no puede dejar de pensar sobre pan, ¿cómo fue que llego a ese lugar?, ¿cómo fue que una persona con ese pasado está ahora en esta situación?

De pronto la señal de abrocharse los cinturones suena en el interior del jet

Jasón deja de observar a pan para colocarse su cinturón de seguridad; dejando de lado sus pensamientos para comenzar a pensar en el ahora

El jet comienza a aterrizar en una pista de aterrizaje que se encuentra en medio de un alto y denso bosque

Al aterrizar el jet la escotilla de este se abre, vegeta es el primero en salir observando el gran implemento de seguridad de esta pista conformado por varios militares fuertemente armados y vehículos blindados

Un grupo de cinco soldados se aproximan a vegeta quien ya está sobre la pista de aterrizaje

-Bienvenido al CERN señor los escoltaremos hasta el complejo donde se reunirán con la doctora Susan Storm

El soldado señala hacia el final de la pista de aterrizaje donde se puede ver una enorme cúpula de acero; Vegeta se limita a solo ver seriamente a los soldados por un momento para después mirar hacia el interior del jet

-¡Bra!

La hermosa hija de vegeta sale del jet con un rostro que expresa gran molestia pero a pesar de eso algunos soldados al verla se ruborizan

-¡Ya voy! ¡Cielos papi! ¿Qué no hay servicio en esta pista privada?, me gustaría tomar un poco de mi agua embotellada favorita y...

Vegeta toma del brazo a su hija y comienza a caminar hacia el complejo al final de la pista de aterrizaje

Dentro del jet Jasón se dispone a bajar de este cuando antes de hacerlo puede ver a pan aun sentada en su asiento mirando melancólicamente por la ventanilla, en ese momento Jasón se aproxima a ella

-No me digas nada

Jasón guarda silencio

Pan se levanta de su asiento y mira seriamente a Jasón

-Escucha cabeza de chorlito, yo no quiero ser tu amiga, no quiero estar contigo ni en la misma habitación o si quiera hablar contigo, si otro de esos idiotas súper poderosos aparece yo me iré por mi cuenta y si mueres será tu problema ya que no me importa en lo más mínimo

Pan se dispone a bajar del jet

-Si es así ¿Por qué entonces te apuntaste en la misión?

Pan se detiene de bajar del jet al escuchar la pregunta de Jasón, y dándole la espalda pan le responde

-Tengo mis motivos, los cuales también no te incumben

-¿Es por vengar a tu padre acaso?

-Ya te lo dije no quiero tener una conversación contigo y si sabes lo que es bueno no lo volverás a intentar

Jasón alcanza a pan a la cual toma de los hombros y la obliga a mirarlo a los ojos

Sus dos miradas se encuentran mientras Jasón mira seriamente a pan y esta se limita a verlo con melancolía

-Yo iniciare de nuevo una conversación ya que no voy a dejarte morir

-Tú has lo que quieras, no me interesa lo que te pase

-Entonces moriré

Jasón suelta a pan y baja del jet dejando a pan quien mira a Jasón comenzar a caminar hacia el complejo al final de la pista de aterrizaje

-Entonces moriremos los dos...

Pan baja del jet para seguir a Jasón, Bra y vegeta hacia el complejo al final de la pista de aterrizaje

Latveria Europa oriental:

Entre los espesos y fríos bosques de las cordilleras de Latveria una ciudad emerge entre el frio e inhóspito paisaje

Una ciudad la cual no tiene un parecido a las metrópolis de la actualidad

Una ciudad que se detuvo en el tiempo

Donde no hay altos rascacielos

No hay miles de autos cruzando por sus calles

Tan solo algunas miles de chozas reunidas alrededor de un gigantesco castillo que data de épocas medievales

Los habitantes de la ciudad caminan cabizbajos, como si hubiera un límite para elevar su mirada hacia ese castillo

Pero no el límite para una mirada la cual los mira desde una de las torres de este

-Muy pronto...

Esa mirada le pertenece a un hombre que tiene su cuerpo envuelto en vendajes y viste una bata de laboratorio y debajo de esta un conjunto de camisa y pantalón

-El poder absoluto...

El hombre en vendajes eleva su puño cerrándolo con fuerza frente a el

-Será mío...

-Creo que quisiste decir que será nuestro...

El hombre con los vendajes voltea de reojo a ver detrás de él encontrando a una hermosa niña rubia que viste un ostentoso abrigo de piel blanca y debajo de este un vestido color tinto

-¿O no Víctor?

-Dante siempre a mis espaldas, ya te he dicho que no me agrada tenerte tan cerca

-Protejo mis intereses Víctor, recuerda que somos socios

Víctor voltea a ver a Dante

-¿Qué te hace serlo Dante?, ¿Solo por el hecho que tú fuiste la maestra de hechicería de mi madre?

Dante choca las palmas de sus manos lo cual provoca que varias ondas eléctricas salgan de estas e inmediatamente del suelo de piedra de la torre emerja un ser de piedra con forma de un demoniaco perro el cual le gruñe a Víctor

Dante comienza a acariciar con sus manos a este demoniaco perro

-Hechicería o no... necesitas mi poder

Víctor mira fijamente a Dante

-Y cuando te use y deje de necesitarte serás reemplazable

-Lo mismo digo Víctor

Víctor así como Dante se miran fríamente el uno al otro

De pronto un sonido intermitente sobre los cielos de la ciudad interrumpe a ambos

Víctor rápidamente voltea hacia arriba encontrando al responsable de tal sonido, un jet con el logotipo de LexCorp en su fuselaje

-El burgués tiene valor...

Víctor saca un radiotransmisor de la bolsa de su bata

-Cabo

-Si señor

-Vuele ese avión

-Si señor

En ese momento el techo de una de las chozas aledañas al castillo se abre mostrando que dentro de esta se encuentra un lanzamisiles del cual un misil despega y rápidamente se impacta contra el avión

Víctor mira con gozo como los restos incendiados del avión caen del cielo

-Pero no todo es valor...

Víctor camina tranquilamente hacia la salida de la torre cuando de pronto una violenta explosión que hace temblar a todo el castillo se presenta

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

Del radio comunicador de Víctor un herido tono de voz le responde

-¡Los rebeldes! ¡Los rebeldes nos atacan señor!

Los alrededores del castillo medieval son asediados por un numeroso grupo de aldeanos fuertemente armados los cuales disparan armas de grueso calibre así como también de artillería pesada contra las tropas militares las cuales cuanto apenas resisten sus ataques

Entre las tropas rebeldes dos personas se distinguen, se tratan de Lex Luthor vestido con un lujoso traje oscuro y a su lado su hermosa chofer quien viste su ajustado atuendo de chofer

-Te dije que darle esas armas de última generación a los rebeldes de este país era una buena movida

-Tenía razón señor Luthor

Lex Luthor mira el castillo que queda a pocos metros frente a el

-Es hora de tu movida Víctor...

Dante deja de acariciar al demoniaco perro de piedra que creó para decir algo en voz baja al oído de piedra de ese ser

-Ve a divertirte...

El demoniaco perro de piedra salta fuera de la ventana de la torre para correr por los muros del castillo hasta llegar a donde se está llevando a cabo la batalla

Víctor rápidamente sale de la torre y comienza a bajar rápidamente por las escaleras de este

-¡¿Dante podrías reunir la energía necesaria?!

Dante sale de la torre y con un lento paso sigue a Víctor mientras comienza a inspeccionar su joven cuerpo

-Este cuerpo ya ha comenzado a pudrirse, no sé si pueda realizar la transmutación así

-¡Será mejor que puedas ya que Latveria se quedó sin muchas niñas y jóvenes por tu vanidad!

Víctor se apresura en salir de la torre y recorrer rápidamente las escaleras que llevan al final de esta

-No dejare que ese Burgués me arrebate el poder que tanto me pertenece

Complejo de CERN frontera Franco-Suiza

Vegeta acompañado por su hija, Jasón, pan y un grupo de 5 soldados llegan a la entrada de la enorme cúpula de metal

Al abrirse la entrada vegeta acompañado por su hija, Jasón y pan pueden ver a una hermosa mujer rubia de cabello lacio que llega hasta sus hombros portando un par de anteojos así como también una bata de laboratorio y debajo de este un elegante atuendo de diseñador recibiéndolos

-¿Doctora Susan Storm supongo?

-Supone correctamente señor vegeta, soy la doctora Susan Storm experta en astrofísica y física cuántica

-Bonitos zapatos...

Susan Storm le sonríe amistosamente a Bra

-Gracias, ¿cabo?

Uno de los soldados mira a Susan Storm

-Señor

-Yo me hare cargo desde aquí

-Si señor

Los cinco soldados se retiran mientras que Susan Storm les indica que la sigan mientras comienza a caminar hacia el interior del complejo

-Lo siento hace pocas horas comenzó toda esa jerga militar desde que llego el presidente y comenzó las pláticas con el Doctor Richards o alias el doctor cerebro n

Susan Storm mira de reojo a pan quien se limita a mirar con su melancólica mirada el suelo, Susan Storm los guía hasta el final del pasillo donde se encuentran dos ascensores

-Oiga espere a donde vamos, este complejo es solo esta enorme esfera de acero

-La otra parte está bajo tierra hija...

-Tu padre tiene razón, nuestro laboratorio y el colisionador se encuentran a más de 100 metros debajo de la tierra

Las puertas del ascensor se abren, la primera en entrar es Susan Storm seguida de vegeta, Bra, Jasón y pan

Las puertas del ascensor se cierran, Susan Storm mira de reojo al serio Jasón y la melancólica pan

-Miren eso nuestros dos héroes son los más callados, hacen una linda pareja

Pan y Jasón se sonrojan un poco y los dos al unisonó voltean a ver al suelo

-Métase en sus propios asuntos pinche vieja

Susan Storm deja de mirarlos y una pequeña sonrisa confiada aparece en su rostro después de escuchar las insultantes palabras de pan

Algunos momentos después las puertas del ascensor se abren mostrándole a vegeta, Bra, Jasón y pan un sorprendente centro de investigación lleno de un numeroso equipo de científicos con batas de laboratorio, la más avanzada tecnología y al final de este centro de investigación el enorme colisionador de Hadrones

-Ese es...

-Así es... esa es la máquina que abrirá el portal hacia nuestra victoria

Latveria Europa oriental:

Lex Luthor acompañado de un numeroso grupo de rebeldes y su hermosa chofer se aproximan al castillo pasando entre varios cadáveres y explosiones que la batalla ha dejado a su paso

A unos cuantos metros de la entrada del castillo los gritos de dolor de varios rebeldes llama la atención de Lex Luthor encontrando que en el lugar de donde estos provienen se encuentra un demoniaco perro de piedra el cual a pesar de los agujeros de bala en su petrificado cuerpo este se mueve rápidamente desgarrando los cuerpos de varios rebeldes con sus garras y colmillos de piedra

El demoniaco perro de piedra con una velocidad que no se encontraría en ningún otro ser del reino animal se arroja contra Lex Luthor el cual ni siquiera se muestra sorprendido del ataque de tal bestia

La fuerte patada de su hermosa chofer destruye al demoniaco perro de piedra del cual sus restos caen al suelo

La hermosa chofer rápidamente revisa a Lex Luthor y sacude el polvo de la solapa del traje de este

-Lo siento señor Luthor me distraje un momento

-Que no vuelva a suceder Mercy... ahora si me haces el favor...

Lex Luthor le indica a su hermosa chofer que pase ella al castillo primero, su hermosa chofer saca su pistola automática de su ajustado uniforme de chofer

-De inmediato señor Luthor

La hermosa chofer de Lex Luthor le quita el seguro a su pistola y con una velocidad impresionante les dispara a varios soldados que se disponían a defender la entrada del castillo

Lex Luthor camina con un elegante paso detrás de su hermosa chofer la cual le dispara a cada soldado que intenta impedirles que continúen adentrándose al castillo

-Las damas primero...

Complejo de CERN frontera Franco-Suiza

Vegeta, Bra, Jasón y pan siguen a Susan Storm quien se abre paso entre un centro de investigaciones lleno de varios científicos los cuales se encuentran manipulando la compleja y avanzada tecnología

-Sí que tienen muchas cosas interesantes aquí...

-En efecto Jasón, el CERN además de tener investigar las nuevas fuentes de energía que el colisionador de hadrones puede crear aquí también se investiga el desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías tanto informáticas como industriales; como por ejemplo aquí se dio la invención de la internet

Al llegar los cinco a donde se encuentra el gigantesco colisionador de hadrones un hombre de cabello rapado muy fornido se acerca a Susan Storm

-Sue

Susan Storm dirige su atención al fornido hombre al cual al verlo se muestra muy alegre

-¡Ben! ¿Qué ocurre?

-Los chicos de la división de electromagnetismo hicieron un despapalle en su división y al verlo sé que solo la mujer más bella e inteligente que conozco podrá arreglar su desorden

Susan Storm con una amable sonrisa voltea a ver a vegeta, Bra, Jasón y pan

-Discúlpenme en seguida volveré con ustedes, Siento irme ahora pero eso es lo que sucede cuando olvidan algo tan sencillo como la criptografía para calibrar los electro magnetos de las turbinas en experimentación para lograr una estabilidad mucho mayor que cualquier turbina de avión, el doctor Reed Richards aparecerá en pocos minutos

El fornido ben mira a la melancólica pan quien al sentir la mirada de este lo voltea a ver

Ben le hace la señal de hola con su mano mientras que pan le muestra su dedo medio

Ben sonríe y después guía a Susan Storm hacia otro lugar del centro de investigaciones

Vegeta cierra sus ojos mientras Bra comienza a manipular su celular

-Cobertura en todas partes... si como no

Jasón se pone frente a vegeta, Bra y pan

-Lo mejor será no desesperarnos estoy seguro de que el doctor Richards aparecerá en pocos minutos

Pan suspira y hace a un lado a Jasón para acercarse al gigantesco colisionador de hadrones

-Cállate cabeza de chorlito, ¡Hey doctor cerebro n! ¡Doctor cerebro n!

En ese momento un elevador frente a la enorme estructura hexagonal del colisionador de hadrones comienza a bajar hasta llegar frente a pan, Jasón, vegeta y Bra

-No hace falta gritar

El doctor Reed Richards acompañado por otros dos científicos baja de este elevador

El doctor Reed Richards se pone frente a pan y mira seriamente a los melancólicos ojos de esta

-Ni faltarnos el respeto

Latveria Europa oriental:

Las puertas de una habitación de piedra la cual es iluminada con un fuerte resplandor azul que proviene de su centro se abren y por estas entran un apresurado Víctor y una calmada Dante

-¡Rápido Dante colócate en tu posición yo preparare las maquinas!

Dante camina desinteresadamente hacia el centro de la habitación la cual tiene letras y anagramas de un círculo de transmutación que han comenzado a brillar con un resplandeciente fulgor azul al entrar Dante en su circunferencia

Dante al encontrarse en el centro del círculo cierra sus ojos, inmediatamente el joven cuerpo de Dante comienza a brillar con un azul intenso y la luz proveniente del círculo de transmutación se hace más fuerte

Víctor comienza a encender las maquinas alrededor de la habitación las cuales muestran una gran cantidad de energía brotando del joven cuerpo de Dante el cual no deja de incrementarse

-Perfecto...

Víctor teclea varias órdenes en un teclado de una de las maquinas, de pronto los techos de las cuatro torres del castillo comienzan a desplomarse para emerger de estas cuatro puntas de metal las cuales las puntas de estas poseen una esfera transparente color roja

-Muy bien ahora más poder...

Víctor comienza a mover la manivela de varias máquinas, inmediatamente al hacer eso un circulo de transmutación tan luminoso como el que se encuentra dentro de la habitación dentro aparecen en cada una de las cuatro esferas rojas las cuales han comenzado a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía

-Más poder...

Dante cierra con más fuerza sus ojos, la energía en el círculo de transmutación del cual se encuentra dentro así como también de las esferas transparentes comienza a incrementarse aún más

La energía es tal que poderosos truenos salen de cada esfera roja los cuales llegan hasta el cielo o crean grandes explosiones al tocar la tierra

-¡Mas poder!

-¡Se acabó Víctor!

Víctor con gran furia voltea a ver quién le ha dicho eso encontrando a Lex Luthor afuera de la habitación acompañado de su hermosa chofer quien le está apuntando con su pistola automática

-¡No! ¡No!

-Sí, si acéptalo Víctor se acabo

Víctor comienza a reír mientras el joven cuerpo de Dante no ha dejado de incrementar el poder que tiene rodeando su cuerpo

-¡Ya no recibiré ordenes de ti Luthor! ¡Ya que tú no eres más que materia para cumplir mi propósito en la vida!

-¿Qué?

-¡Mi propósito es reinar sobre todo! ¡Ahora Dante!

Dante abre sus ojos e inmediatamente choca las palmas de sus manos

Ese será el último sonido que escuchen todos los habitantes de Latveria

Las cuatro esferas rojas se rompen y de cada una de estas sale un círculo de transmutación tan grande que cubre cada uno de las regiones cardinales del país

Todos los habitantes de estas regiones que han sido cubiertas por esos círculos comienzan a desaparecer

Los círculos de transmutación comienzan a extinguirse

Ya no hay más personas en toda Latveria

Ya que todas ellas han sido convertidas en una piedra roja que ahora Dante tiene entre sus jóvenes manos

Complejo de CERN frontera Franco-Suiza

El doctor Reed Richards acompañado por otros dos científicos esta frente a pan

-Ya era hora de que apareciera

-Lo mismo digo con ustedes, el colisionador no es un autobús; es un muy complejo aparato el cual se encuentra en esta locación no por gusto si no para evitar que el electro magnetismo de la tierra interfiera con su poderoso campo electro magnético específicamente calibrado para generar ondas tan poderosas capaces de dividir un átomo impidiendo su destrucción en cadena dejándolo en perfectas condiciones para estudiar cada uno de sus diminutos fragmentos

Pan se ha quedado boquiabierta con el serio y firme discurso del doctor Reed Richards quien la deja de mirar seriamente para voltear a ver a Jasón

-No quise sonar algo regañón, justamente les contesto rápidamente la duda más posible que tengan desde que el presidente les dijo tan resumida introducción de nuestro plan de batalla, después de todo yo les estoy muy agradecido a cada uno porque ustedes nos han ayudado en contra de sarda y DARK STAR

El doctor Reed Richards voltea a ver Jasón, pan, vegeta y a Bra quien tiene una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro

-Yo bueno... una vez dure toda la noche de juerga en París y después me fui a Tokio para continuar la fiesta

El doctor Reed Richards se muestra intrigado con la hija de vegeta

-Así... bueno...

El doctor Reed Richards se dirige con uno de los científicos que lo acompañan y le dice unas palabras en alemán para después dirigirse con el otro científico al cual le habla en japonés, los dos científicos después de eso se retiran

-Por aquí por favor tienen que cambiarse de ropas

-¿Cambiarnos?

-Si las ropas de tela o de cualquier organismo orgánico pudieran combinarse con sus moléculas al usar el colisionador

Bra tiene un gran signo de interrogación en su rostro

-Quiere decir que si usamos la maquina vestidos con nuestra ropa esta podría fusionarse con nuestras moléculas y por ejemplo ser nuestra piel o rostro

-AGH que asco...

-Por eso tenemos esto para ustedes

El doctor Reed Richards les arroja a vegeta, Bra, Jasón y a pan un uniforme de color azul oscuro el cual Bra es la primera que lo inspecciona minuciosamente

-Parece de licra...

-Eso parece pero en realidad es un polímero compuesto por Nanobots los cuales están hechos de carbono un elemento del cual nuestros cuerpos están hechos, no solo al usarlos impedirán que sus ropas se adhieran a sus moléculas si no que también impedirán que cualquier organismo extraño de cualquier otro mundo que visiten se adhieran a sus ropas evitando traer cualquier patógeno extraño además de auto repararse si tienen algún daño en batalla

-Genial

Vegeta mira seriamente al doctor Reed Richards el cual luce con una confiada actitud, muy diferente a la tímida y algo torpe con la que lo conocieron

-¡Listo! el problema ya fue reparado

La confiada actitud del Doctor Reed Richards cambia a una más encorvada y algo torpe al escucharse ese femenino tono de voz

Vegeta voltea a ver quién ha dicho eso encontrando a la doctora Susan Storm acompañada del fornido hombre llamado ben

-Siento haberlos dejado por unos momentos pero algunas personas olvidan algunas cosas de mecánica cuántica, una turbina termonuclear es un verdadero problema por tener un gran trasero

El doctor Reed Richards mira a la doctora Susan Storm con una mirada perdida

-Si... a mí también no me gustan los traseros grandes...

La doctora Susan Storm mira al doctor Reed Richards con extrañez al escuchar lo que ha dicho

-No, no quería decir que me gustara tu trasero, no quise decir eso es un trasero muy hermoso, pero tú eres es mucho más que un trasero es una gran mujer y no es que yo sea un pervertido, yo soy un caballero el cual no se debería de fijar en esas cosas o pensarlas y no decirlas... y... ¿ben de que estábamos hablando?

El fornido ben sonríe amistosamente para después darle una amistosa palmada en el hombro a vegeta quien lo voltea a ver

-Vengan conmigo los llevare a donde pueden cambiarse de ropa

Vegeta acompañado por Bra, Jasón, pan y la doctora Susan Storm siguen a ben dejando al doctor Reed Richards atrás golpeándose con la palma de su mano su frente

Ben guía a los cinco hacia un vestidor lleno de casilleros los cuales pertenecen a varios de los científicos del centro de investigaciones

-En este casillero podrán dejar sus cosas

Pan se quita su playera quedándose solo en sostén y pantalones

-Lo dice como si fuéramos a regresar...

Ben mira seriamente a pan quien arroja su playera dentro de un casillero

-Chica, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Pan se quita su pantalón quedándose solo con su ropa interior color negro

-Todo...

Pan está a punto de ponerse el uniforme color azul oscuro cuando la doctora Susan Storm toca su hombro

-Tienes que quitarte todo querida, por eso vine con ustedes, el vestidor de damas esta por aquí

Susan Storm le señala a pan otra habitación continua al vestidor

Pan no mira a la doctora Susan Storm solo toma el traje que el doctor Reed Richards le dio y se adentra a la habitación que la doctora Susan Storm le menciono apartándose de la vista de ella y los demás presentes en el vestidor

La doctora Susan Storm voltea a ver al fornido Ben el cual la mira un poco sorprendido

-No te preocupes esa es su forma de ser con todos

-No es eso Sue... ella me agrada y me recuerda un poco a ti a su edad

La doctora Susan Storm le sonríe amistosamente a ben mientras Jasón se quita sus dos playeras dejando su tórax y abdomen descubiertos lo cual Bra observa

-Tienes buenos músculos niño

Jasón se extraña de las palabras de Bra y observa con la misma extrañez su cuerpo

-¿Qué pasa actúas como si nunca los hubieras visto?

-Es porque nunca los había visto...

Tanto Jasón como Bra voltean a ver a vegeta el cual solo viste ahora una trusa negra mientras la musculatura de su cuerpo se revela

-Tu papa tiene razón mi cuerpo no era como este, el día de ayer no era más que un escuálido mas

El fornido ben abraza amistosamente a Jasón

-¡Vaya con este chico esos músculos en un día! Ganarías una fortuna en videos de cómo obtener músculos en poco tiempo

-Ah sí...

Jasón se quita sus pantalones mientras que ben observa la seriedad de Jasón

La doctora Susan Storm voltea a ver a Bra

-Bueno me marcho al vestidor de mujeres

Bra se despide con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras es acompañada por la doctora Susan Storm

Ben momentos después se aproxima con Jasón

-Disculpa chico, pase mucho tiempo con muchos jugadores de futbol y creía que un pequeño chiste ayudaría a que ustedes me vieran más como un amigo en el cual se puede confiar, después de todo tu nos salvaste a todos de DARK STAR y esa chica y el señor vegeta nos salvaron también en contra del cabeza dura de sarda, la verdad los respeto mucho por eso y por el viaje que están a punto de realizar para ayudar a todos en este planeta

Jasón voltea a ver a ben con una amistosa sonrisa mientras vegeta mira seriamente a ben

-Lo hizo Ben, lo hizo...

Latveria Europa oriental:

El círculo de transmutación donde se encuentra dentro Dante ha dejado de brillar, mientras Víctor comienza a acercarse a ella

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

Víctor molesto voltea a donde ha escuchado esa voz pudiendo ver a Lex Luthor acompañado de su hermosa chofer dentro de la habitación

-¡No! ¡Se suponía que solamente Dante y yo sobreviviríamos!

-Yo siempre supe lo que intentaban hacer aquí Víctor... sabía que si entraba en esta habitación no sería parte de su pequeño experimento y es por ello que nos apresuramos a entrar hasta este lugar

La molestia en Víctor comienza a decrecer

-Eso tan solo es un revés Luthor ya que también contaba con que sobrevivieras...

-¿Así?...

-Si ¡para que pudieras ver mi acenso! ¡Tráelo aquí Dante!

Dante suelta la piedra roja que sostenía con sus manos pero esta antes de caer al suelo comienza a brillar y a levitar hasta llegar a unos centímetros del techo de la habitación de piedra

Dante comienza a salir tranquilamente del círculo de transmutación y al salir choca las palmas de sus manos; en ese momento la piedra desaparece

Un segundo después una gran explosión de luz tiene lugar dentro del círculo de transmutación

Minutos después la luz dentro del círculo de transmutación comienza a extinguirse; Lex Luthor así como su hermosa chofer comienzan a abrir sus ojos y al hacerlo por completo pueden ver algo, algo que jamás creyeron mirar en esos momentos

Una armadura de legionario romano hecha con metal negro comienza a aparecer dentro del circulo de transmutación, los puños de Víctor se cierran con fuerza mientras una gran emoción se apodera de él, el casco de un legionario romano hecha del mismo material comienza a aparecer, la mirada de Dante muestra una gran frialdad mientras el cuerpo de un hombre comienza a aparecer dentro de la armadura hasta que esté la llena por completo

-Es cuarto...

-En efecto Luthor...

Cuarto mira a todos los presentes dentro de la habitación con una fría mirada mientras se encuentra dentro del círculo de transmutación

-¿Qué es lo que planeas Víctor? ¿Hacer que nos mate? ¿O invitarlo a tomar el té?

-Absorber su poder...

Lex Luthor se muestra intrigado con las palabras de Víctor

-Usaras los poderes de Dante para hacerlo

-Solo ella puede y cuando lo haga seré el ser más poderoso en esta realidad o de muchas mas

Una sombría risa comienza a salir de la boca de cuarto

Una confiada sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Víctor

-¿Te provoca risa ver como dos humanos han logrado capturarte legionario?

-¿Capturarme?

Cuarto con uno de sus dedos atraviesa el círculo de transmutación sin mucha dificultad quitándole su sonrisa a Víctor y sorprendiendo a Dante

-Me causan gracia, al creer que pueden comprender algo que va más allá de su muy limitada comprensión y que no quiere ser comprendido

Víctor estalla en ira mientras la fría mirada de Dante no cambia

-¡No! ¡Esto no puede pasar yo había revisado todo! ¡Cualquier posible escenario! ¡Y según mis cálculos esto no debía suceder!

-No estoy diciendo que no haya funcionado humano...

Víctor voltea a ver a cuarto

-¿Cómo?

-Esto ya había sido planeado por parte del dador de vida y muerte al que doy mi servicio, su deseo se cumplirá

-¿Quieres decir?

-Los dos obtendrán mis poderes

Una gran sonrisa se esboza debajo de los vendajes que cubren el rostro de Víctor

-Espera cuarto

Cuarto mira fríamente a Lex Luthor

-Las palabras que nos acabas de decir es que el mal verdadero había planeado esto, desde un principio

-El mal verdadero o la pureza misma no importa el nombre por el que decidas llamarlo Luthor, No hay suceso que esta no haya anticipado o participado, no somos más que ladrillos en su próxima y más perfecta creación, ahora usa a esa bruja para que se cumpla el deseo de los dos

Víctor voltea a ver a Dante quien lo mira

Los dos no titubean ni un segundo en tomar la decisión; Dante choca las palmas de sus manos y un circulo de transmutación se crea debajo de ella y Víctor

El circulo de transmutación que rodea a cuarto comienza a desaparecer y con el partes de su cuerpo hasta dejar de existir

Los círculos de transmutación donde se encuentran Dante y Víctor crecen a tal magnitud que sus cuerpos desaparecen ante el gran resplandor que sale de estos

La hermosa chofer de Lex Luthor lo toma del brazo y rápidamente lo saca de la habitación donde la luz es tan intensa que ha comenzado a salir de esta

La hermosa chofer de Lex Luthor y este saltan hacia una ventana antes de que todo el castillo sea rodeado por una gran explosión de luz la cual lo destruye por completo

Lex Luthor y su hermosa chofer caen sobre el techo de paja de una choza

-¿Señor Luthor se encuentra bien?

-Lo consiguieron...

Lex Luthor baja de un salto del techo de paja de la choza para comenzar a dirigirse a los restos de lo que queda del castillo, su hermosa chofer también baja del techo y se coloca detrás de él para observar en dirección hacia donde Lex Luthor está mirando seriamente

La hermosa chofer de Lex Luthor no pude ver más que los escombros entre la nube de polvo, unos segundos después la hermosa chofer puede ver entre la nube de polvo dos siluetas que no pertenecen a las de los escombros del castillo

Una de las siluetas pertenece a la figura de una exuberante mujer y a su lado un fornido hombre

-¿Víctor?

-Víctor ya no existe Luthor...

La nube de polvo se despeja mostrando el exuberante cuerpo de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro el cual cae hasta debajo de su cintura, su fino rostro es cubierto por un velo color blanco sobre sus hombros cae un rebozo azul el cual cubre sus brazos, su tórax y abdomen son cubierto por una delicada tela de un tono azul bajo mientras que de su cintura cae una larga falda azul la cual cubre sus pies los cuales no tocan el suelo ya que ella está levitando

Al lado de esta mujer se encuentra un fornido hombre que viste una armadura de metal oscuro con diseños romanos que cubre todo su cuerpo incluyendo su rostro exceptuando sus ojos, sobre su cadera cae una falda verde y sobre su cabeza una capucha verde la cual es parte de una capa del mismo color

-¡Ahora soy el Doctor DOOM!

La hermosa chofer de Luthor se pone frente a este para protegerlo pero Luthor la hace a un lado y comienza a aproximarse al Doctor DOOM

-Me alegro, ahora si podemos hablar...

Complejo de CERN frontera Franco-Suiza

Las puertas de los vestidores del CERN se abren y por estas sale un serio vegeta vistiendo un uniforme ajustado color azul oscuro el cual resalta su fornido cuerpo

-Vamos Bra...

-Papa esto parece más un atuendo de una stripper que un uniforme...

Vegeta jala el brazo de su hija para que salga de los vestidores mostrando que viste un uniforme del mismo color pero este resalta más sus atributos naturales

Algunos científicos que la observan se distraen de sus deberes para observarla

Después de que Bra ha salido le sigue Jasón el cual viste un uniforme de color azul oscuro el cual resalta los músculos de su cuerpo

Jasón voltea detrás de el

Después de que Jasón sale del vestidor le sigue pan quien viste un uniforme azul oscuro el cual resalta sus atributos naturales, la mayoría de los científicos se aproximan a verla pero el que más la observa es Jasón quien se fija que se ha quitado todo su maquillaje así como también sus piercings

-Te vez bien

-¿Quién te pregunto cabeza de chorlito?

La doctora Susan Storm le sigue a pan

-No hay más tiempo que perder tenemos que ir al acelerador

Ben le da un amistoso golpe en el hombro a Jasón

-Vamos galán luego le dirás a tu novia lo linda que se ve

-Pero ella no es...

Vegeta voltea a ver a Jasón

-El hombre tiene razón no pierdas el tiempo y apúrate niño, lo mismo va para ti Bra

Vegeta, Bra, pan y Jasón siguen a la doctora Susan Storm hasta llegar al gigantesco colisionador el cual está lleno con un numeroso grupo de científicos los cuales están trabajando en este

La doctora Susan Storm toma una tarjeta de seguridad de su bata y con esta abre una puerta que lleva al interior del colisionador la cual lleva a un largo túnel

-Solo ustedes cuatro podrán pasar

-Oiga un momento ¿y cómo volveremos?, dudo mucho que en la dimensión la cual no tenemos idea de que sea tengan otra máquina así

-El doctor Richards ya había pensado en eso y por eso creo los trajes que tienen puestos, los Nanobots de los que están hechos tomaran datos de la energía producida por el colisionador las cuales después podrán copiar hasta que se acaben su celdas de energía lo cual solo podría ser si se encuentran en un mundo sin sol pero eso es poco probable porque según el arcángel la luz creo todos los universos y estos tendrán luz

Vegeta, Bra, Jasón y pan entran por la puerta pero antes de entrar Jasón voltea a ver a la doctora Susan Storm

-¿Y qué pasa si llegamos a un mundo dominado por la oscuridad?

La puerta se cierra sin que la doctora Susan Storm le responda

Jasón mira cabizbajo lo cual atrae la atención de pan quien voltea a verlo

-Somos reemplazables cabeza de chorlito

-Lo seamos o no lo seamos tenemos algo que hacer ahora apúrense

Vegeta camina hacia el interior del acelerador mientras Bra, Jasón y pan lo siguen, la puerta los lleva al final del túnel el cual es una enorme estructura circular de metal

Desde ahí pan puede ver al numeroso grupo de científicos fuera del colisionador trabajando hasta que puede ver al doctor Reed Richards

-¡Muy bien comiencen a cargar la energía!

Los científicos comienzan a encender el gigantesco colisionador desde diferentes puestos fuera de este, la estructura circular al final de este comienza a iluminarse

Pan observa esto sin mucha emoción

-Aquí vamos...

De repente una gran explosión del otro lado del centro de investigación hace que tanto vegeta, Bra, pan, Jasón y el doctor Reed Richards miren en dirección a donde esta ha sucedido

-No puede ser...

Latveria Europa oriental

La armadura negra del doctor DOOM no resplandece con los rayos del sol mientras el exuberante cuerpo de Dante se acurruca a su lado y un confiado Lex Luthor se encuentra frente a ellos

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Luthor?

-Tan solo hablar Víctor

-No sabes lo fácil que podría destruirte a ti o a este mundo si así lo quisiera

-Oh claro que lo sé, pero si lo hicieras nadie a los que quieres que conozcan tu poder podrían ser testigos de su magnificencia

-No intentes salvar tu patética vida Luthor

-No lo hago Víctor, si quieres puedes matarme ya que me has derrotado; eres más listo, solamente tu pudiste robarle los poderes a cuarto y ahora ser el más poderoso ser... pero así no demostraras que eres el ser más poderoso capaz de reinar sobre toda forma de vida

El doctor DOOM mira fríamente a Luthor

-Mientras esos héroes que derrotaron a los enviados de cuarto sigan con vida tú no serás más que la sombra del ser al cual le robaste sus poderes, el perdió varias batallas en este frente y fue castigado, es tu deber triunfar donde cuarto no lo hizo

La fría mirada del doctor DOOM no se aparta de Lex Luthor mientras Dante se acurruca más en su cuerpo

-Ahora puedes matarme o matar en verdad a quienes su muerte te dará la verdadera victoria no solo sobre mi sino también sobre la oscuridad

El cuerpo del doctor DOOM desaparece junto con el de Dante, la hermosa chofer de Lex Luthor se aproxima a el

-¿Señor se encuentra bien?

-Si lo estoy Mercy

-Si me permite decirlo señor se arriesgó mucho, Víctor siempre fue un psicópata ego maniaco el cual ahora es poseedor de un poder infinito el cual Podría hacer ambas cosas, matarlo y matar a esos héroes

-Víctor y Dante ahora ya no son más humanos los cuales caerían en tentaciones como esa, ahora son seres que van más allá de los mitológicos dioses que podemos o podríamos imaginar, pero a pesar de ello le sirven a un ser o poder mucho más poderoso que ellos juntos y ahora han ido a donde los seres de este mundo planean hacerle frente a ese poder...

-Con Richards...

-Mercy has los arreglos para que mi mansión en Montecarlo esté lista para mi llegada...

Lex Luthor mira hacia el cielo

-Tendré deseos de festejar cuando la humanidad pierda a sus héroes y no tengan más remedio que verme como su único líder

Complejo de CERN frontera Franco-Suiza

Los ojos del doctor Reed Richards se muestran llenos de sorpresa al ver llegar al centro de investigaciones al doctor DOOM acompañado por la hermosa Dante

-¡Alerta de seguridad!

La llegada de varios soldados fuertemente armados no se hace esperar pero estos a pesar de dispararles con sus armas a estos dos seres ninguno de sus ataques los afecta en lo más mínimo

-Dante...

Dante al mirar a estos soldados hace que los cuerpos de estos desaparezcan

Los científicos al ver esto comienzan a huir

Jasón se prepara para salir del colisionador pero vegeta se lo prohíbe

-¡Ya es muy tarde para salir! ¡Richards enciende esa máquina de una vez!

El doctor Reed Richards se apresura a manipular varias computadoras las cuales hacen que ahora la enorme estructura hexagonal del colisionador comience a iluminarse

Vegeta, Jasón, pan y Bra han comenzado a sentir como múltiples ondas invisibles pero muy fuertes hacen vibrar sus cuerpos

El doctor DOOM observa el colisionador y en un momento está frente al doctor Reed Richards

-Richards...

-No puede ser esa voz... ¿Víctor?

-¡Ahora soy el Doctor DOOM!

En ese momento el fornido ben toma por la espalda al doctor DOOM

-¡Corre Reed!

De pronto todos los músculos de ben estallan provocando que este caiga muy herido al suelo

El doctor Reed Richards no huye en su lugar, continuo con su labor en las computadoras

-¡Sue activa el reactor!

La doctora Susan Storm está a punto de presionar un botón en un alejado panel de control de donde el doctor Reed Richards se encuentra cuando de pronto el cuerpo del doctor DOOM aparece frente a ella impidiéndoselo

-Hola Sue

La doctora Susan Storm se llena de miedo al ver al doctor DOOM cuando en ese momento varios disparos en su rostro de metal tienen lugar, la atención del doctor DOOM se quita de la doctora Susan Storm para ver a un joven que viste una chaqueta de piel y un par de pantalones de motocross

-¡Deja a mi hermana cara de bacinica!

De pronto el cuerpo de ese joven se llena en llamas

-Arde...

La doctora Susan Storm a pesar de ver el dolor que le causa ver a ese joven en llamas presiona el botón en un panel de control el cual hace que el acelerador se encienda por completo

Los cuerpos de Vegeta, Bra, Jasón y pan comienzan a vibrar con más fuerza y en el centro de la estructura circular de metal comienza a acumularse una gran cantidad de energía

-¡Como combustible serás más útil Susan!

El doctor DOOM toma a la doctora Susan Storm del cuello y la arroja contra la enorme estructura hexagonal del colisionador

Poderosas ondas electro magnéticas comienzan a atraer objetos no solo de metal si no cualquier material al colisionador

El doctor DOOM mira furioso a Reed Richards quien se aferra de uno de los paneles de control del colisionador para no ser arrastrado por el poderoso magnetismo que este produce

El doctor Reed Richards se esfuerza en jalar una palanca en el panel de control donde se aferra cuando en ese momento la metálica mano del doctor DOOM la toma fuertemente impidiéndole accionarla

-Todo está perdido Richards, apaga la maquina sabes que si los campos electromagnéticos continúan así todo el complejo explotara

En ese momento el doctor Reed Richards mira el herido cuerpo del fornido ben para después ver el cuerpo en llamas del joven que se enfrentó al doctor DOOM y después mirar con lágrimas en sus ojos el cuerpo de Susan Storm en la estructura hexagonal del colisionador

-A diferencia tuya Víctor, yo no soy tan egoísta y si mi muerte puede ayudarles a esos valientes héroes en salvar la tierra entonces la daré con gusto

Con todas sus fuerzas el doctor Reed Richards se estira y logra activar la palanca del colisionador

La energía en la estructura circular dentro del colisionador se transforma en una pequeña chispa en ese mismo momento estalla en una gran explosión llevándose consigo a todo el centro subterráneo del CERN

Conciencia

Luz

Pan comienza a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse aun vistiendo el ajustado uniforme color azul oscuro, tirada sobre un soleado camino de grava en medio de un desolado paramo

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde estoy?

-He fallado...

En ese momento pan se sienta en el camino de grava y voltea a ver detrás de ella pudiendo ver al doctor Reed Richards negando con su cabeza tirado en el mismo camino de grava a unos cuantos metros de ella

-¿Doctor?, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Tantas muertes, todo para solamente acelerar nuestras partículas a algunas millas del centro de investigación

-¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos habla?

El doctor Reed Richards se sienta encorvado y con la mirada sobre el camino de grava

-Tus compañeros, ben, Johnny, Sue... todos han muertos solo para que yo haya fracasado en llevarlos a otro universo

Pan comienza a negar con la cabeza

-No... ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué aun yo continuo con vida?!

Pan está a punto de caer derrotada sobre sus rodillas al camino de grava cuando en ese momento puede sentir varias presencias, pan voltea a ver hacia la dirección donde estas se encuentran, rápidamente corre para subir una colina a poca distancia de ella y sobre la cima de esta puede ver algo que hace que su sentimiento de derrota comience a desvanecerse

-He doc...

El doctor Reed Richards levanta su derrotada mirada para ver a pan sobre la colina

-¿Qué pasa?

-No creo que estemos más en la tierra...

El doctor Reed Richards se levanta y corre hacia la colina donde al estar los dos en la cima pueden ver que a pocos kilómetros de la colina se encuentra una gran ciudad rodeada por blancas murallas la cual su arquitectura parece de la época medieval lleno de antiguos templos, un gran castillo y sus calles forman una estrella de cinco picos

-Si FRODO sale de esa ciudad me voy a encabronar...

Notas finales del capítulo :

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15: Lazos...

Complejo de CERN frontera Franco-Suiza

En una sala privada se encuentra un joven de cabellos rubios, vistiendo una chaqueta de piel color negro debajo de esta una costosa playera ED HARDY, por ultimo un par de pantalones y botas de motocross

El joven parece muy despreocupado en la sala, unos momentos después la puerta de esta se abre y por esta entra la hermosa doctora Susan Storm acompañada por el fornido ben

-¡Susie!

El joven se levanta y está a punto de darle un abrazo a la doctora Susan Storm cuando esta se lo prohíbe

-No me hables así Johnny, no ahora

-¿Oye esa es forma de tratar a tu hermano?

-Y fugitivo de la policía

Johnny mira molesto a Ben

-¿Qué hace ese fortachón aquí?

-Él me dijo que estabas aquí, no exactamente pero no llamo a la policía

Johnny aparta su mirada de Ben

-Actúas como si le fuera agradecer

-Oye chico no me trates así yo no soy el que se metió al transbordador de la NASA alcoholizado y drogado con un montón de modelos de MAXIM

Johnny está a punto de golpear a ben pero la doctora Susan Storm se lo impide

-¡Ya basta los dos!

Johnny toma su distancia así como ben también la toma de el

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Johnny?

-¿Qué un hermano no puede visitar a su hermana?

La doctora Susan Storm mira seriamente a Johnny

-Dinero

-Dios Johnny...

-¡Oye no es mi culpa querer un poco de emoción y no quedarme en un maldito laboratorio como lo haces tú y ese fortachón!

La doctora Susan Storm voltea a ver a ben

-Lo último que supe es que lo buscan por el robo de un costoso auto de un coleccionista, carreras callejeras de autos y motocicletas y portación de drogas

La doctora Susan Storm después de escuchar eso cierra sus ojos y comienza a negar con su cabeza para mirar después a su hermano con una mirada llena de decepción

-¡Oye no me mires así Sue! ¡Ese idiota tiene la culpa por tener un precioso auto y no usarlo!

La doctora Susan Storm suspira con decepción

-Dios mío... ¿Cuánto esta vez?

Ben se exalta al escuchar esas palabras

-¡No me digas que de verdad le darás el dinero tan solo míralo lo apostara corriendo o lo gastara en alcohol y mujeres!

-¡Es mi hermano ben!

-A veces lo dudo Susie...

Ben sale molesto de la sala mientras la doctora Susan Storm comienza a buscar tristemente su billetera en su bolso

-¿Qué se cree ese tipo para juzgarme?, te lo prometo Sue esto no es más que un préstamo después te lo devolveré

La doctora Susan Storm voltea a ver con tristeza a su hermano mientras en su mano sostiene unos cuantos dólares

-¿Cuánto necesitas?

Johnny toma los dólares de las manos de su hermana

-Más que esto hermana...

-Johnny tienes que...

En ese momento Johnny toma de las manos a su hermana y la mira a los ojos

-Ayúdame Susie

La doctora Susan Storm aparta su mirada de los ojos azules de su hermano para mirar tristemente al suelo

-Siempre lo he hecho Johnny... con tus carreras de autos o motocicletas en la preparatoria, en el programa espacial de la NASA, inclusive cuando embarazaste a esa chica... pero ahora dudo mucho que me veas como una hermana... si no como tu madre y yo no quiero serlo, y creo que fue por eso que mama nos abandono

El rostro confiado de Johnny cambia a un rostro de confusión

-Tengo más dinero en mi habitación... pero ahora estoy en medio de algo muy importante, ¿puedes esperarme aquí mientras lo termino?, después regresare y te daré el dinero te lo prometo...

Johnny deja de mirar a su hermana para ver al suelo de la sala

-Ah sí, está bien...

La doctora Susan Storm sale de la sala mientras deja a su pensativo hermano dentro de esta, varios minutos pasan y Johnny aún está pensando en lo que su hermana le ha dicho

De pronto una explosión hace temblar el interior de la sala, el movimiento sísmico es tan fuerte que Johnny cae al suelo, mientras comienza a ponerse de pie puede escuchar el sonido de varios disparos de armas de grueso calibre

-¡Susie!

Johnny preocupado por su hermana sale de la sala pudiendo encontrar el centro de investigaciones asediado por varias explosiones, Johnny hace caso omiso de estas para comenzar a correr por el centro de investigaciones buscando a su hermana, sin comprender porque corre en dirección hacia un enorme aparato con una estructura de metal hexagonal

Al llegar a esta máquina puede ver como un fornido hombre que viste una armadura de una oscura aleación de metal amenaza a su hermana

Johnny enfurecido toma un arma que encuentra en el suelo y comienza a disparar a ese fornido hombre

-¡Deja en paz a mi hermana cara de bacinica!

Los disparos del arma no afectan en absoluto al hombre que amenaza a su hermana, solo logran atraer su atención a él, en ese momento Johnny puede ver los ojos de ese hombre, una mirada la cual genera gran frialdad

Súbitamente el cuerpo de Johnny comienza a arder en llamas, Johnny puede sentir un gran dolor, un dolor el cual es tal que hace que se desmaye

La conciencia comienza a regresar, sus ojos comienzan a abrirse poco a poco para sentir como la luz de un caluroso sol lo encandila

-¿Qué paso?...

Johnny puede sentir que esta acostado sobre un cálido pasto iluminado por un caluroso sol en medio de un bosque

-¿Es esto el otro mundo?

Johnny comienza a inspeccionar el lugar donde se encuentra pudiendo ver que es un denso bosque iluminado por un caluroso sol

-No parece Suiza...

-Ah, ya ha recuperado el sentido buen hombre

-¿Eh?

Johnny voltea a su lado pudiendo ver a una hermosa joven de cabellos largos y rubios vestida con un largo vestido rosa y sobre este una capa blanca que cae hacia delante de sus hombros mientras que tiene sobre su cabeza una pequeña mitra blanca sentada a su lado

-¿Pero qué? ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

La hermosa joven le sonríe amistosamente a Johnny

-Debe haberse golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza señor, ¿Qué hace usted aquí solo?... y desnudo...

-¿Qué?

Johnny puede ver que se encuentra totalmente desnudo

-Genial... si esto es una forma de pagar por mis pecados dios tiene mucho sentido del humor

Complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D

Una delicada mano femenina levanta una cámara digital la cual de inmediato acciona tomando una fotografía la cual puede verse en la pantalla de esta, en esta aparece la imagen de una sonriente rini quien está dentro de un elevador

-Me gustó mucho, ¿Qué opinas papa?

Rini le pasa la cámara Darién

-Eres muy hermosa rini

Rini sonríe en respuesta al halago de su padre mientras voltea a ver a su madre serena

-Gracias por haberme traído la cámara mama, pero me hubiera gustado tomarme una foto con Jasón, pan, el señor vegeta y su hija antes de que partieran, después de todo ahora somos un equipo como las sailor s pero con chicos lindos ahora

Darién voltea a ver a rini con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Hey en los tiempos de tu madre y los míos yo también formaba parte del equipo

-Hay pues si papi pero ahora hay más chicos y algunos de ellos son guapos

Una sonrisa confiada aparece en el rostro de Serena

-je, je al parecer ya has dejado también de ser parte del equipo de los chicos lindos para ser de los señores

Darién continua con su pequeña sonrisa mientras mira a serena

-No importa, mientras pueda seguir protegiéndolas a ustedes dos

Rini con felicidad mira a su padre

-No te preocupes por mi papi ya sé que cuento contigo pero me gustaría que Jasón me ayudara cuando regrese de su misión

Serena le da algunos amistosos codazos a rini

-Veo que el que ese muchacho formara parte del equipo te agrado mucho rini

Rini se sonroja un poco

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Así que no me vayan a avergonzar cuando me invite a salir!

Serena comienza a reír confiadamente

-¡Por fin podrá salir a la luz mi álbum de fotos de rini de bebe y como olvidar las de rini a los 5 años o como suelo llamarlo el álbum de grandes momentos bochornosos!

-¡Mama!

-Solo era una broma hija, solo mostrare ese álbum cuando ya se hayan comprometido je, je

-Si a mí me gustaría un vestido blanco del mejor diseñador y que sea en parís la luna de miel

-¡Si te verías fantástica hija!

Darién al ver a serena y a rini emocionadas con una boda ficticia voltea a ver al techo del ascensor

-De tal madre...

De repente las puertas de ascensor se abren, Darién, serena y rini voltean a ver a fuera del ascensor pudiendo ver a un delgado hombre caucásico de anteojos, cabello corto color café vistiendo una larga bata de laboratorio y un conjunto de camisa y pantalón debajo de este, detrás de tan delgado hombre se encuentran varios agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. cargando varias piezas de alta tecnología con el logotipo de STARK ENTERPRICE

-Ah lo siento creímos que estaba vacío señor

-No importa, pueden subir algunos de ustedes

-Se lo agradezco señor pero lo mejor será esperar a otro ascensor vacío para que ustedes lleguen a su destino

-¿Qué haces Banner? Esa doña y ese tipo ni son héroes de verdad solo están aquí por capricho de su hija

Serena al escuchar esa voz que viene de uno de los muchos agentes detrás del amable Banner se molesta

-¡¿Que has dicho?!

Darién detiene a serena antes de que esta salga del ascensor a pelear con todos los demás agentes que los miran mal

-¡Cálmate serena!

-¡¿Pero Darién él?!

-No queremos problemas

Darién presiona el botón de cerrar las puertas del ascensor en el panel de este y estas se cierran

Al irse el ascensor Banner voltea a ver a un agente que estaba detrás de el

-¡¿Héctor cómo pudiste decir eso?!

-No me molestes Banner esos dos no tienen por qué estar aquí yo he hecho más en mis 5 años de servicio en S.H.I.E.L.D. que lo que se de esos dos

-Pues deberías fijarte más en ellos...

Héctor comienza a sonreír confiadamente pero esa sonrisa desaparece al ver que hay el tallo de una rosa clavada en la caja que carga

-¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cuándo lo hizo?!

Banner le da la espalda al agente llamado Héctor para mirar a las puertas del ascensor frente a el

-Ninguno de ellos fue escogido por capricho de alguien, todos están aquí por la misma razón...

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y Banner junto con otros agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. entran a este

-Son lo mejor que este planeta puede ofrecer para protegernos

El agente llamado Héctor se apura a entrar en el ascensor

-Apúrate Héctor, esas piezas tienen que llegar lo más pronto al laboratorio

-Si esa sexy ayudante de Ironman no tiene buen humor

Las puertas del ascensor se cierran

La conciencia comienza a regresar segundo a segundo

Vegeta ahora se encuentra tirado sobre un páramo en medio de un denso bosque

Su piel comienza a sentir los cálidos rayos de un brillante sol, vegeta tiene que cubrir sus ojos con su brazo derecho al ser los rayos de este astro muy intensos

-¿Qué coños paso?... ¡Bra! ¡¿Bra dónde estás?! , maldición

Vegeta abre completamente sus ojos para ver que está en medio de un denso bosque

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¡Bra!

-¡Es un monstruo!

-¡Corran!

El sonido de personas huyendo hacen que vegeta mire en la dirección de donde estos provienen

Vegeta se apura en ver que es lo que causa tal alboroto esperando encontrar algo que le indique donde encontrar a su hija

Pero lo que encuentra hace que de algunos pasos hacia atrás de la sorpresa

Algunas personas que visten atuendos de campesinos medievales están huyendo de un enorme ser humanoide el cual tiene forma de un fornido humano que está hecho de una dura capa de piedras naranja

Vegeta está a punto de enfrentar a este monstruo si no es que este siente su presencia, en ese momento el ser de piedra y vegeta pueden verse a los ojos, unos ojos los cuales no le parecen a vegeta los de un monstruo si no los de un humano

-¿Señor vegeta?...

-¿Ben?...

Laboratorio de S.H.I.E.L.D

El laboratorio del complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D en estos momentos está lleno de varios científicos, técnicos y así como también de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D muy atareados ya que están recibiendo nuevos accesorios tecnológicos los cuales los agentes y técnicos están descargando e instalando en el laboratorio mientras los científicos están comenzando a utilizar la amplia tecnología que ha sido recientemente instalada

Rodeada por científicos se abre paso la hermosa bulma quien con esta tecleando rápidamente el teclado de una mini-laptop que sostiene con una mano

-Los nuevos ordenadores tienen una nueva capacidad

-Si ya lo sé los estoy actualizando en este momento mientras estoy recuperando toda la información de sus antiguos ordenadores

-Increíble

-Señora bulma de hecho recuerdo que la corporación capsula siempre tenía la mejor innovación

-Señorita...

-¿Cómo dice?

-Desde ahora ya no me considero una mujer casada ya no tiene por qué llamarme señora

-Ah, sí como diga señorita

Bulma comienza a caminar mientras no deja de teclear rápidamente sobre en el tecleado de la mini-laptop y supervisando los ordenadores del laboratorio los cuales al final de estos los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. están instalando una plataforma la cual tiene varios aros de acero que forman una esfera

-¡Hey lleven esos generadores cuánticos hacia allá! ¡Hey ustedes necesitamos que esas computadoras los lleven hacia el final del laboratorio! ¡Y será mejor que tengan cuidado con esa plataforma!

Entre la multitud de agentes y técnicos trabajando en el laboratorio la hermosa ayudante de Tony Stark; Pepper se abre paso mientras supervisa el trabajo de cada una de las personas en el laboratorio

De pronto varios agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D dejan caer una pesada caja de metal de la cual salen piezas de la armadura de ironman

-¡Hey ustedes dejen de ver el desastre que acaban de hacer y recojan esas piezas! ¡Esas son piezas de STARKENTERPRICE las cuales valen más que sus mugrosas vidas! ¡Muévanse!

Los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D se apuran en levantar las piezas de la armadura excepto una que un joven toma del suelo

-Toda una jefa...

Pepper mira quien le ha dicho eso encontrando a Seiya acompañado por Spiderman y el profesor Elrich

-¿Acaso se equivocó profesor?, aquí no es sitio de excursiones escolares

El profesor Elrich se aproxima con Pepper

-Ironman nos dijo...

-El señor Stark

-... El señor Stark nos dijo que viniéramos aquí después de la partida de Pan, Jasón, vegeta y Bra...

-¡Hey ustedes tengan más cuidado con esas piezas!, lo siento el señor Stark está muy ocupado ahora, puedo hacerles una cita dentro de una semana a esta misma hora y...

-¡Pepper!

El profesor Elrich, spiderman y seiya voltean en la misma dirección que lo hace la hermosa asistente de Tony Stark encontrando a Tony Stark abriéndose paso entre los científicos y agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Pepper esa no es forma de tratar a tres de los más valientes héroes que he conocido

-Señor Stark, en lugar de estar aquí debería estar preparando y ajustando los ordenadores de los generadores de energía que...

-Ya lo hice Pepper

-Entonces puede pasar a la siguiente actividad que es...

-Para eso tengo a la mejor asistente de todo el mundo la cual puede poner alguien más a cargo

Pepper suspira y comienza a marcar un número en su Iphone

-Me debes varias Tony...

-Es el señor Stark

Seiya le sonríe presumidamente a Pepper quien deja de verlos para hablar por su Iphone mientras el profesor Elrich, spiderman y seiya se aproximan con Tony Stark

-¿Para qué nos querías ver Tony?

Tony Stark le arroja una pieza de una armadura a Seiya quien la toma con su otra mano

Seiya mira esta pieza y puede ver que se trata del casco de su armadura de Pegaso

-¿Qué es esto?

-Me tomo algunas horas pero pude reparar la armadura que usaste en la pelea contra sarda

Seiya se pone feliz con esta noticia

-¡Muchas gracias Tony! ¿No le pusiste un arma, un lanza misil o algo así verdad?

-Las únicas armas que necesita tu armadura seiya son tus puños

Tony Stark deja de ver al feliz seiya para mirar a spiderman quien está mirando un gran generador

-¿Qué pasa spider?

-No, nada es que solo había visto estos generadores cuánticos en fotografías jamás creí que pudiera ver uno tan cerca

-Se ve que sabes de estas cosas, deberías estar aquí ya que una mente como la tuya podría hacer mejoras a tu disfraz con mi tecnología

-No me gustan las armaduras pero algo se me ocurrirá con esta tecnología

El profesor Elrich se aproxima a Tony Stark, seiya y spiderman

-Ahora veo porque los quería ver a ellos ¿pero qué hay de mí?

-Profesor si no fuera por su gran ayuda envidia nos habría matado a todos y es por eso que como parte de mi agradecimiento puede usted contar conmigo para lo que necesite y como forma de agradecimiento número dos

Tony Stark revela en el monitor de una computadora el interior de un centro de investigaciones muy avanzado en el cual al final de este se encuentra la enorme estructura hexagonal del colisionador

-Eso es... donde enviaron a pan

-Así es, después de que se fueron use el satélite de mi compañía para acezar en el sistema del CERN

Spiderman apunta a un lugar en la pantalla

-¡Miren ahí están los cuatro!

Vegeta junto con su hija, Jasón y pan aparecen vistiendo un informe color azul oscuro muy ajustado frente al enorme colisionador

-Parecen los integrantes de una banda de pop

-Ni que lo digas amigo...

El profesor Elrich mira a la pantalla seriamente logrando ver que los cuatro entran al enorme acelerador

-Por favor... que todo salga bien

Tony Stark toma uno de los hombros al profesor Elrich

-No tiene de que preocuparse, ese Richards fue catalogado como el hombre más inteligente del planeta, si alguien puede hacer posible ese viaje es el

De repente una explosión hace que la imagen en la pantalla de la computadora se congele por un momento

-¡¿Que fue eso?!

-¡Eso no es bueno!

La seriedad invade a Tony Stark quien no aparta su mirada de la pantalla

-¿Eso pudo haber sido causado por el colisionador?

La imagen en la pantalla vuelve y muestra que en el lugar de la explosión se encuentran dos personas

Inmediatamente Tony Stark se aparta de la computadora hacia el lugar donde varios agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. instalaron una plataforma la cual está rodeada por aros de acero que forman una esfera

En ese momento la seria bulma mira la seriedad con la que Tony Stark se aproxima a la plataforma que se acaba de instalar, para después mirar el lugar de donde él viene pudiendo ver a un preocupado profesor Elrich, spiderman y seiya

-Sostenga esto...

Bulma le da la mini laptop a uno de los científicos que la acompañaban y rápidamente se aproxima a donde se encuentran el profesor Elrich, spiderman y seiya

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-No lo sabemos pero sabemos que no son buenos

-Crearon una fuerte explosión donde se encuentra pan y...

Bulma voltea a ver a seiya preocupada

-¡¿Y mi hija?! ¡¿Dónde está ella?!

-Señora, yo

-Están dentro del colisionador y ese bastardo de la armadura se aproxima a donde ellos se encuentran ¡rayos esa mujer transmuto a esos soldados!

-¿Transmutar?, ¿Qué no ocupabas chocar tus manos para ello?

-Yo si mi arácnido amigo pero al parecer ella puede hacerlo, con la mente...

La desesperación de Bulma crece aún más al ver el rostro de dolor de su hija dentro de la gran máquina en la que está dentro

-¡Eso no importa ayúdenlos!

-¡Ella tiene razón!

-¡Tenemos que ir allá!

-¡Rápido hay que buscar a misato y pedirle un avión o algo ya que las unidades EVA aún no han llegado!

-Ustedes pueden hacer eso...

Bulma, el profesor Elrich junto con spiderman y seiya voltean a ver a Tony Stark quien tiene puestas las botas, peto y los antebrazos de su armadura

-¡Pero yo iré!

Pepper corre a la plataforma donde Tony Stark se encuentra justo antes de que este se ponga el casco de su armadura

-¡Tony!, ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

-Esos chicos necesitan ayuda Pepper

-¡¿Estas fuera de tus casillas?! ¡Tú sabes que la armadura aún no se recarga por completo y que usando solo esas partes tendrás solo el 45% de toda la energía total!

-Lo sé...

-¡¿Entonces por qué lo haces?!

Tony Stark mira seriamente a Pepper

-Es porque eso harían ellos por mí

Un serio Tony Stark se pone el casco de su armadura mientras que sus dedos protegidos por su armadura levantan el mentón de Pepper

-¡Edward!, ¡Seiya! ¡Spiderman! Informen de esto a Nick Fury y a misato de inmediato para que cambie el curso de los demás integrantes de la armada of light hacia el CERN

-¿Y tú que harás?

-¡Yo no voy a permitir que esos dos bastardos lastimen a nuestros compañeros!

Ironman enciende los propulsores de sus botas y con una gran velocidad sale disparado hacia el techo de metal de los laboratorios de S.H.I.E.L.D el cual destruye con las ondas de choque que salen de sus antebrazos

Ironman surca los cielos a gran velocidad cuando los sensores de su armadura detectan algo volando a una velocidad igual a la de el

Ironman voltea a ver qué es lo que vuela tan rápido como el encontrando a la hermosa Kara a algunos metros a su lado

-¡Creí que necesitarías ayuda!

-¡Intenta solo seguir mi paso chica!, ¡armadura máxima velocidad hacia las coordenadas que he acezado a tu sistema!

El sistema no ha sido probado a esa velocidad

-¡No importa solo hazlo!

Las turbinas en las botas de Ironman incrementan su fuerza y este surca los cielos a una gran velocidad mientras Kara se mantiene a su lado

-¿Qué sucedió?

Jasón intenta abrir sus ojos para intentar saber en dónde se encuentra

-¡Ah mis ojos me duelen mucho!

El dolor que Jasón siente en sus ojos hace que este se los presione con fuerza

-¡Ah rayos duele!

-No los presiones

-¿Qué? ¡¿Quién dijo eso?!

-No te asustes Jasón soy yo Susan

-Doctora... ¿Dónde están los demás?

Jasón puede sentir las delicadas manos de la doctora Susan Storm tomando sus manos suavemente para retirarlas de sus cuencas para comenzar a revisar sus ojos

-No lo sé, yo desperté en medio de este bosque como tu

-¿Bosque?, ellos están...

-No debemos pensar en eso, ¿dime como siguen tus ojos?

El dolor ha comenzado a disminuir pero...

-¿Pero puedes ver?

-No exactamente...

Jasón ahora puede ver los huesos del esqueleto de la doctora Susan Storm así como los de su cuerpo mientras intenta explicarle las extrañas visiones que tiene las cuales le recuerdan cuando vio una vez una placa de rayos X

Dentro de uno de los sucios callejones de la ciudad de Manila la oscuridad de la noche se aparta un poco cuando un sucio hombre americano vestido con ropas andrajosas es iluminado por un letrero luminoso de una tienda aledaña

Este hombre parece estar altamente alcoholizado o bajo el influjo de alguna droga lo cual lo hace tambalearse por todo el sucio callejón

-Caín Marko

-¡¿Quién diablos me habla?!

Caín voltea a ver quién lo ha llamado encontrando al imponente doctor DOOM acompañado por la hermosa Dante quien toma su brazo

-¿Qué coños?...

En cualquier otra noche Caín se habría burlado de personas con esos atuendos pero hay algo en ellos lo cual hace que les tenga un gran respeto que casi raya en el temor

El doctor DOOM saca una gran gema de su capa verde la cual pone frente a Caín

Caín mira esta gran gema frente a él, el respeto que siente hacia DOOM le impide tomarla de inmediato y huir; pero no le impide acercarse a esta y mirar su reflejo

-Tómala Caín y si lo haces obtendrás todo el poder que siempre has querido y no habrá poder en este mundo capaz de detenerte

Caín mira los serios ojos del doctor DOOM y sin pensarlo dos veces toma la gema la cual al ser tomada entre sus manos comienza a disolverse y entrar en su cuerpo

El cuerpo de Caín inmediatamente comienza a cambiar hasta triplicar su estatura y crear un cuerpo tan fornido que podría ser una pared de músculos

La hermosa Dante mira de reojo con sus brillantes ojos azules a Caín quien sigue frente a ellos

-Muestra tu poder leviatán...

Un movimiento brusco hace que Bra abra sus ojos

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué paso?... ¿Dónde estoy?

Bra intenta mover sus manos pero no puede hacerlo, algo las ata

-¿Qué?

Bra abre completamente sus ojos para ver que está atada de manos y pies mientras está siendo cargada sobre el hombro de un obeso hombre de barba que está caminando en un camino rudimentario en medio de un soleado bosque

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te lo advierto tengo al mejor abogado de todo california y va a hacer que me des hasta de lo que careces! ¡Por ejemplo un buen desodorante!

-¡Jefe la chica ha despertado!

Bra puede ver a un delgado hombre de pelos en punta con varias cicatrices en el rostro y parche en su ojo aproximándose a ella, sus ropas le parecen a Bra muy extrañas ya que aparentan ser las de un bandolero que una vez vio en una película de caballeros medievales

-Sera mejor que guardes silencio preciosa, solo podrías hablar cuando el que te compre te lo ordene

-¡¿El que me compre?!

El delgado hombre del parche en el ojo toma la cara de Bra con sus dedos

-Así es, ya que venderemos ese precioso cuerpo tuyo a muy buen precio...

El delgado hombre con el parche en el ojo comienza a reír

En ese momento Bra por primera vez en su vida siente un terrible miedo

Un miedo al saber que está completamente indefensa

-¡No lo creas sucio bandido!

-¡Esa voz!...

Bra rápidamente voltea en dirección a donde escucho esa voz encontrando a una hermosa joven de cabello rojo y largo que tiene sobre sus hombros dos largas hombreras color negro de la cual sale una capa y que viste un conjunto de blusa amarilla sin mangas, pantalón rosa y botas

-¡Así es soy la famosa justiciera Lina Inverse!

Al lado de tan vivaz joven da un paso al frente un joven de cabellos rubios y largos el cual porta sobre su tórax una armadura azul, playera de un azul más bajo y por ultimo un par de pantalones del mismo color de la playera y botas negras

-¡Y yo su compañero Gaudí!

El hombre delgado de parche y el hombre fornido de barba lucen temerosos al ver a Lina y Gaudí

-¡Es esa horrible hechicera que derroto a DARK STAR!

-¡Y la que la última vez destruyo todo nuestro escondite!

Lina pone su puño frente a ella furiosa

-¡¿Qué han dicho acerca de mí?! Veo que destruir su escondite no los ha hecho cambiar en absoluto y siguen con sus maldades, ¡Por eso!

Los bandidos salen huyendo a toda prisa dejando caer a Bra en el suelo mientras Lina comienza a ser rodeada por un aura roja la cual comienza a concentrarse entre sus manos

-¡Flecha de fuego!

Una figura de fuego con forma de una flecha sale de las manos de Lina y esta se impacta contra los bandidos los cuales son dejados fuera de combate con ese gran poder

Bra no puede creer lo que ha visto y deja de mirar a los inconscientes y humeantes bandidos para voltear a ver a Lina y a Gaudí quienes se aproximan a ella

De pronto Bra puede sentir como algo corta las ataduras de sus manos y pies para después de sentir eso ver la mano de Gaudí ofreciéndosela para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

-Gracias, de verdad creí que sería la muñeca sexual de alguien muchas muchísimas gracias por salvarme

Bra se pone de pie mientras Gaudí la observa algo confundido

-Por nada hermosa dama, pero se ve que no es de por aquí por esas extrañas ropas

-¿Extrañas ropas? Si ustedes son los que visten esas prendas, HELLO ring, ring ¿hombreras? 1983 termino hace mucho tiempo

-¿1983?

Bra mira con extrañez el rostro de Gaudí el cual luce muy confundido por esas palabras como si no supiera lo que significaran estas

Con una preocupación en su mirada Bra se pone frente a Gaudí

-¡Dios dime que estamos cerca de Viena!

El rostro de confusión de Gaudí hace que Bra caiga de rodillas al suelo

-Oh no, Oh no...

Lina al ver esto se aproxima con Bra quien no la mira solo se limita a mirar el piso tristemente

-¿Oye que tienes? ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Lo conseguí... ese Richards nos llevó a otro universo... ¿pero ahora qué hago?

Dentro de un dormitorio en un departamento de un edificio a las afueras de Varsovia un viejo reloj de péndulo que marca con sus manecillas las 2:45am es observado desde otra habitación por un anciano que solo viste una antigua bata de noche y que está sentado sobre un viejo sillón de piel

Su mirada, así como también su poco cabello cano y sus muchas arrugas de su frio y serio rostro son iluminados por la luz de una antigua lámpara de la sala, el anciano le da un trago a un vaso con Coñac que sostiene con su mano derecha mientras sigue observando el antiguo reloj en el dormitorio mientras el péndulo se balancea de un lado a otro llenando al departamento con su sonido ondulante cada segundo

El anciano termina su coñac, intenta con sus fuerzas levantarse del sillón donde está sentado

De pronto el anciano mira algo frente a él que hace que arroje el vaso vacío y se siente de nuevo en el sillón

Un vaso de coñac flotando frente a el

-Sírvete Erik...

El anciano comienza a mirar en todas direcciones tan rápido como su viejo cuello le permite sin encontrar a nadie

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!

-¿Dejaras así el coñac Erik?

El anciano a pesar de su temor toma el vaso con coñac frente a él con sus temerosas manos

-Eso es Erik, nunca se niega el regalo a un amigo, aunque dudo que con eso puedas dormir

-Mis amigos me dicen su nombre

El anciano bebe un poco del vaso con coñac

-Tus amigos murieron hace mucho Erik...

El anciano deja de beber del vaso con coñac para ver su leve reflejo sobre la superficie del coñac

-Todos ellos en tumbas sin nombre... asesinados como si hubieran sido animales o peor que eso...

Una lágrima cae al vaso con coñac

-El sonido de los gritos... los recuerdos, todo eso que no te deja dormir Erik, toda esa culpa y odio... quiero que los uses

El anciano se limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos

-¿Cómo?

-Haciéndoles recordar a todos esos humanos que se han olvidado del holocausto acerca del sufrimiento de tu pueblo... de tu sufrimiento...

-Si... yo quiero hacerlos pagar...

-Y así se hará Erik

De pronto el antiguo sillón donde el anciano se encuentra comienza a ser iluminado con un resplandor azul que viene debajo de el

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Un brillante círculo de transmutación ahora se encuentra debajo de l, un segundo después el círculo de transmutación tiene una gran explosión de luz la cual es tan brillante que puede verse a varias calles de distancia

Los vecinos de otros departamentos preocupados corren a ver al lugar de donde provino la luz

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-¡Fue como una explosión!

-¿Alguien vio dónde fue?

-¡Fue con ese ermitaño del cuarto piso!

Un vecino comienza a tocar la puerta de un departamento del cuarto piso

-¡Señor!... ¿Alguien sabe cómo se llama?

-No yo no

-Ni yo

-Su nombre es Magnus... Erik Magnus

-¡Señor Magnus! ¿Me escucha? ¿Está bien?

La puerta del departamento comienza a abrirse lentamente

El vecino da algunos pasos adentrándose en el antiguo departamento

-¿Señor Magnus? ¿Señor está usted?...

El vecino se queda bocabajo al ver a un hombre con un disfraz color negro, sobre su cabeza tiene un casco color negro que la cubre totalmente e incluso parte de su rostro y capa color violeta que está levitando a poca altura del piso y que tiene a algunos artefactos de acero flotando a su alrededor

-Ya no existe más Erik Magnus...

El vecino huye atemorizado del departamento mientras el hombre del disfraz voltea a mirarlo fríamente mientras levanta su puño

-¡Ahora soy MAGNETO!

Magneto cierra su puño frente a él, en ese momento todas las vigas de acero del edificio comienzan a emerger violentamente de sus cimientos al puño de magneto provocando la implosión del edificio

El sol de la tarde ilumina el rostro de Tony Stark quien mira tristemente el casco de su armadura que sostiene con sus manos, a su espalda varios camiones de bomberos y vehículos militares así también como de rescate atienden a varios científicos que salen de un destruido complejo de la CERN

-Llegue tarde...

La hermosa Kara deja de hablar con varios rescatistas para aproximarse a Tony Stark

-No te culpes así

-Rompí mi promesa...

-¿Disculpa como dices?

-Jasón, pan, vegeta y su hija... ellos se sacrificaron por todos nosotros... sabían que podía ser un suicidio ese viaje pero aun así ellos decidieron ir ¡maldita sea!

Tony Stark arroja el casco de su armadura a varios metros de distancia mientras Kara lo observa tristemente

-Hace poco tiempo conocí a un hombre el cual sacrifico su vida por mí, jamás había conocido un sentimiento tan incondicional, salvar a Tony Stark el multimillonario el cual solo quería ser el mejor, que su compañía fuera la mejor sin importar el costo, sin importar que lo que fabricara matara a civiles o inclusive a niños, el cual podría no haberle importado esa vida que se sacrificó por él, podría haber ignorado esa vida como ignoraba los crímenes que se hacían con mis armas y ahogar esas penas en el éxito...

Tony levanta su mirada al soleado cielo frente a el

-Pero en lugar de ello me prometí que jamás permitiría que alguien muriera por mí de nuevo... he fallado...

En ese momento Tony Stark puede ver a la hermosa Kara apareciendo frente a él con una gran velocidad, la hermosa Kara lo toma de los hombros y lo sacude fuertemente

-¡No digas eso! ¡Tal vez les fallamos a pan Bra, Jasón y vegeta pero no podemos permitir que su muerte sea en vano! ¡Estamos en una guerra y no debemos permitir más muertes! ¡Eso es lo que ellos hubieran querido!... que por más que nos duela su pérdida nosotros no dejemos de pelear...

Tony Stark mira a Kara quien lo observa valerosamente para después soltar sus hombros y darle la espalda

-Le informare de inmediato a Fury, el estará de acuerdo en realizar los preparativos para el funeral en los cuarteles de S.H.I.E.L.D. es lo menos que podemos hacer por ellos...

Kara se seca una lagrima que brota de su ojo mientras Tony Stark comienza a caminar hacia el lugar donde arrojo su casco para colocárselo de nuevo

-Regresemos a S.H.I.E.L.D.

Las turbinas de las botas de Ironman se encienden y este sale hacia el cielo a gran velocidad mientras Kara lo observa para después observar el destruido complejo del CERN detrás de ella donde se encuentra una gran cantidad de equipos de rescate

-Pan...

Kara deja de mirar el complejo para voltear a ver al cielo, un instante después Kara desaparece a una gran velocidad mientras en el cielo aparece la estela de un objeto viajando a gran velocidad

Sobre una colina de un soleado paramo se encuentra pan y el doctor Reed Richards observando las afueras de una ciudad de blancas murallas

-Si frodo sale de esa ciudad me voy a encabronar...

-No me lo puedo explicar

Pan comienza a bajar de la colina a un paso muy despreocupado

-¿Qué no se puede explicar doc.?, estamos en otro mundo vamos a lo que nos hicieron venir

-Oye no espera tengo que hacer muchas pruebas, no sabemos dónde estamos pudimos haber sido enviados atrás en el tiempo

Pan voltea a ver a Reed Richards con una mueca de enfado

-Lo único que te pido es que tengas paciencia para hacer lo correcto

En ese momento pan puede ver a una carava de varias carrosas empujadas por caballos blancos

-¡Hey! ¡Hey!

Las carrosas no se detienen a pesar de los gritos de pan quien a pesar de esto con su rapidez puede alcanzarlos poniéndose al frente de una de estas

-¡Qué bueno que se detienen! ¿Oigan hablan mi idioma?

El chofer de la carreta mira sin mucha importancia a pan

-Sí, señorita pero por favor permítanos continuar porque si no nuestra reina Martina...

-¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?! ¿¡Porque no avanzamos?!

Pan al ver el miedo que causa al chofer de la carreta escuchar esa voz voltea a ver quién es la dueña de tal pudiendo ver que en la carrosa que viaja en medio de la caravana ha salido una hermosa joven de cabellos de un tono verde bajo peinado con un par de trenzas y sobre su cabeza una elegante corona dorada mientras el resto de su cuerpo es cubierto por elegantes ropajes reales

-¡Ah tú debes de ser el gran queso de estos lares mira mi lerdo compañero de allá y yo venimos de muy lejos y queremos que!

-¡Como se atreve una pobre mendiga a hablarle así a la reina de XOANA! ¡De rodillas vulgar!

El doctor Reed Richards al ver como esta joven reina le ha hablado a pan comienza a preocuparse al ver como pan comienza a molestarse

-Esto se va a poner feo...

El doctor Reed Richards comienza a aproximarse lo más rápido que puede a donde pan se encuentra

-Martina amor que pasa

De la carrosa que Martina salió sale ahora un joven de cabello largo usando un viejo sombrero de punta achatada y ropas reales el cual se aproxima con Martina

-¡Es esta vulgar amado Zangulus estorba nuestro camino!

Zangulus mira a pan detenidamente

-No deberías ser así con ella amor de seguro no está bien de sus facultades mentales, mira como esta vestida

En ese momento pan llena de rabia los mira con furia

-¡Váyanse a la verga!

Pan con una furiosa patada destroza la carrosa de la reina Martina y del rey Zangulus los cuales miran incrédulos como su carrosa se ha convertido en astillas con una sola patada de esa joven

-¡Pan!

El doctor Reed Richards corre para intentar someter a Pan pero esta desaparece con gran velocidad poniéndose frente a la sorprendida Martina y a Zangulus quien pone detrás de el a Martina para protegerla

-¡No saben cómo me cagan los pinches burguesitos como ustedes!

De pronto pan es rodeada con fuerza por un objeto que parece hecho de goma

-¡No te atrevas a detenerme doctor cerebro n de darles su merecido ya que tú tienes la culpa de que tenga que vestir esta ridiculez!

Pan deja de amenazar cuando mira con lo que su cuerpo ha sido rodeado fuertemente

-Richards...

El doctor Reed Richards ha estirado tanto su cuerpo que ahora rodea el cuerpo de pan no permitiéndole moverse

-¿Cómo usted?

-No tengo ni idea pan... solo pensé en detenerte

-¿Cómo puede decir eso?, uno no hace eso cuando quiere detener a alguien

El doctor Reed Richards comienza a pensar detenidamente por pocos segundos

-... ¡El colisionador! ¡Las moléculas de goma de mis zapatos!

Pan comienza a reír

-¡Con que el doctor cerebro n cayó en los defectos de su propia maquina!

-No tienes por qué burlarte

-¡Claro que sí!

De pronto Zangulus los ataca a ambos con una espada, el doctor Reed Richards rápidamente estira uno de los dedos de su mano con la cual atrapa a Zangulus con gran velocidad impidiendo su ataque

-¡El rey y la reina están siendo atacados por dos demonios!

Varios guardias reales rodean a pan y al doctor Reed Richards mientras Martina deja de temerles a los dos para comenzar a reír confiadamente

-¡No te preocupes amado Zangulus ya los tenemos!

Pan al verse envuelta en esa situación comienza a mirar a cada uno de los guardias reales

-Rayos estos sujetos no parece que bromean...

Pan comienza a concentrar parte de su energía en la palma de su mano

-¡Espera Martina!

-¿Amado Zangulus como puedes decir eso?

-Ellos dos no tienen intenciones de atacarnos, todo fue un malentendido

Martina y los guardias reales se sorprenden al escuchar a su rey hablando de esa forma

-Pero majestad son peligrosos mírelos

-Si amado Zangulus no tienes por qué temerles ya que tenemos la protección del poderoso ZOMELGASTER nada se puede resistir a su poder

-¡Silencio Martina!

Martina deja de hablar al ver la molestia de Zangulus quien después de regañarla voltea a ver a pan y al doctor Reed Richards

-Mi esposa Martina es muy explosiva, hace poco fue nombrada la reina y aún está intentando llevar la carga que es la corona

-Si lo entiendo...

El doctor Reed Richards comienza a soltar a Zangulus y a pan quien observa al doctor Reed Richards comenzar a tomar su forma normal

-Ustedes deben de ser poderosos hechiceros que la princesa ameria conoció en alguna de sus aventuras y fueron invitados a su cumpleaños como nosotros

Pan mira con extrañeza a Zangulus

-¿Qué cara?...

Una fija mirada directamente a los ojos de pan por parte del doctor Reed Richards es suficiente para interrumpirla

-Así es

Zangulus comienza a sonreír confiadamente

-¡Lo sabía!, aún recuerdo cuando la conocí es una jovencita llena de vida pero a pesar de eso tiene un gran poder como ustedes, por favor permítanme corregir la ofensa que mi esposa cometió llevándolos al reino de Seiruum el cual ya está muy próximo donde podrán reunirse con nuestra poderosa princesa

-Sera un honor sus majestades

Una carrosa se aproxima a donde Zangulus, Martina, pan y el doctor Reed Richards se encuentran y pan y el doctor Reed Richards abordan está a pesar de que Martina los mira con molestia

Los brazos de Zangulus comienzan a abrazar a Martina y su rostro de molestia comienza a cambiar por uno de tranquilidad, después de eso Martina y Zangulus suben a otra carrosa y la caravana comienza de nuevo su viaje a la ciudad de blancas murallas llamado Seiruum

Dentro de la carreta pan mira indignada al doctor Reed Richards

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-Se llama control de la situación

-Yo lo tenía todo controlado

-Sí, si tu plan es de matar primero y preguntar después

-¿Qué chingados eso significa doctor cerebro n?

-Significa que tú y yo ahora somos los únicos que podemos continuar con la misión y debemos comportarnos

-¿La misión?

El doctor Reed Richards voltea a ver seriamente a pan

-Como los únicos que sobrevivimos tenemos que continuar con la misión de reclutar a seres poderosos de cada universo y ya escuchaste al rey Zangulus la princesa ameria es alguien con poderes

-Ya lo veremos

Pan se pone las manos detrás de su nuca mientras se recarga en los cómodos asientos de la carrosa en la que viajan

-De seguro hace trucos más madreados que los de las vegas y a todos estos que no han visto un efecto especial los asombra

El doctor Reed Richards mira la ciudad amurallada llamada Seiruum la cual ya está próxima a ellos

-Cierto o no tenemos que investigar

-Como sea, ¡Hey tengo una idea! ¡Dame un encendedor y yo también seré la mejor hechicera!

Pan comienza a reír mientras el doctor Reed Richards continua observando la ciudad de Seiruum en donde espera encontrar a alguien que pueda ayudarles en la batalla que sabe que en su mundo está a punto de comenzar

Notas finales del capítulo :

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16: Preparativos Funebres (Pt1)

El humo de un habano dispersándose en el aire es observado por los temerarios ojos de Wolverine quien se encuentra sentado en el interior de un helicóptero dentro de un gran taller de reparaciones dentro de la central de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Su mirada temeraria no se aparta del humo del habano que está fumando ni siquiera cuando este se disipa por completo mostrando que frente a la cabina del helicóptero donde él está sentado se encuentra Philip Krahn

-Ah lo siento no era mi intensión molestarlo es que lo vi aquí solo y creí que

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso quería invitarme a un grupo de oración padre?

Philip Krahn sonríe amistosamente

-No, solo quería saber porque se aparta tanto del grupo señor...

-Wolverine, usted puede llamarme así

-Wolverine, es parte de un equipo

-No venga con eso padre, ese grupo no es más que una gran farsa

Philip Krahn luce un poco decepcionado al escuchar a Wolverine decir esas palabras

-No le haga caso a lo que arma X le dice padre

Philip Krahn voltea a ver a sus espaldas pudiendo ver a la hermosa Misato quien tiene su cabello recogido y viste un uniforme de mecánico el cual tiene algunas manchas de aceite, en sus manos sostiene una parte de un motor de un helicóptero mientras Wolverine sonríe sarcásticamente

-Capitana Katsuragi, no esperaba verla aquí tampoco

Misato se aproxima a donde se encuentra Philip Krahn

-Cuando estoy muy tensa vengo aquí a reparar algunos motores, eso me relaja un poco

Misato se pone a un lado de Philip Krahn

-Arma X está aquí no porque no le guste ser parte de la ARMADA OF LIGHT si no que está aquí porque yo estoy aquí

Philip Krahn se muestra confundido con esas palabras, mientras misato voltea a ver a Wolverine quien no la voltea a ver

-Ya que quiere saber de un pasado que el desconoce...

Philip Krahn voltea a ver. a Wolverine

-¿Es eso cierto señor Wolverine?, no conoce su pasado

Wolverine no les dirige la mirada a ninguno de los dos

-Todo un animal...

-Bueno eso explica algo de su personalidad

Misato comienza a revisar la parte del motor de helicóptero que sostiene en sus manos

-¿Y usted padre?

-¿Disculpe?

-Solo se perdió...

Misato deja de prestarle atención a la parte de un motor de helicóptero para observar a Philip Krahn

-¿O es un espía del Vaticano?

Una gota de sudor escurre por la frente del Philip Krahn quien observa nerviosamente a misato

-Piense bien sus palabras padre...

El nerviosismo en Philip Krahn aumenta un poco al ver que Wolverine ha salido del helicóptero y está a unos cuantos pasos de el

-Ah, no, como pueden creer eso, los espías bueno son... todo lo contrario de mí

La mirada de misato se vuelve más fija con respecto a Philip Krahn

-Su presencia aquí fue porque tenía que dar un mensaje y no lo ha dado

Wolverine se aproxima con Philip Krahn al cual le arroja el humo de su habano que sale de su boca

-A mí lo que me gustaría saber es como perdió ese ojo y el brazo padre

-¡Basta! ¡No tienen ningún derecho de hacerme esto! ¡Yo soy un enviado de la santa sede y merezco su respeto!

El móvil de misato comienza a sonar, misato deja de observar al nervioso Philip Krahn para atender su móvil

-¿Si?

-Misato soy Fury

-Comandante ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ven de inmediato a la sala central, y hazlo con la mayor discreción que puedas

La llamada termina y misato vuelve a guardar su móvil en sus ropas debajo del overol el cual comienza a quitarse y a dejar sobre una caja de herramientas la parte del motor de helicóptero que tenía en sus manos

-¿Problemas capitana Katsuragi?

-Cosa de S.H.I.E.L.D. padre es clasificado

Misato comienza a salir del taller de reparaciones

-¿No veo porque no me lo pueda decir?

-Primero padre porque no le tengo confianza y segunda

-Porque no sabe mentir

Misato se sorprende de las palabras de Wolverine a quien voltea a ver, Wolverine ahora la mira seriamente mientras sus miradas se cruzan por unos segundos, hasta que misato la aparta

-Tal vez sea un animal pero se cuándo guardar silencio, como tú ahora deberías hacer misato...

Misato capta la indirecta de Wolverine el cual ha escuchado la plática entre ella y Fury; en ese momento parte de la imagen que misato tenía de Wolverine comienza a cambiar

Misato sale del taller de reparaciones dejando solos a Philip Krahn y a Wolverine quien le da la espalda a Philip Krahn para caminar hacia donde misato dejo la parte de motor de helicóptero

-Sera mejor que comience a rezar padre, vienen tiempos difíciles

-¿No lo comprendo? ¿Qué puede ser más difícil que estos momentos que estamos pasando?

-Hace unos minutos antes de que usted llegara pude sentir una leve vibración en el complejo... parecida cuando ironman uso las armas en sus manos contra sarda, eso quiere decir que ironman las uso en alguna parte del complejo para salir y mis instintos me dicen que fue porque alguien necesitaba ayuda urgentemente como alguien que él conoce y que acaba de partir

-Pan...

Wolverine apaga su habano en la palma de su mano la cual inmediatamente comienza a sanar

-Comience a rezar padre

-Rezare por todos nosotros señor Wolverine y rezare para que usted pueda hallar la paz a pesar de no recordar su pasado

-Ya sabe lo que se dice padre... sin un pasado...

Wolverine arroja al suelo la parte de motor de helicóptero que misato tenía en sus manos

-No hay futuro...

El soleado bosque queda a varios metros detrás mientras Johnny quien ahora cubre su cuerpo con la capa de la hermosa joven rubia que conoció al recuperar la conciencia caminan por una vereda de un desolado paramo

-Entonces vienes de otro lugar...

-Si un lugar muy diferente

-¿Qué tan diferente?

-Bueno para comenzar Suiza no tiene este sol la única parte que se le compara seria california pero california no tiene ese tipo de bosques... además como podría haber viajado tan rápido, no tiene sentido...

Johnny voltea a ver a la hermosa joven rubia quien lo observa un poco confundida

-Lo siento, ¿voy muy rápido Filia?

Filia le sonríe a Johnny

-No en absoluto, es solo que creo que te debiste haber golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza ya que jamás he escuchado de esos reinos...

-No son reinos...

Filia deja de sonreír para observar seriamente a Johnny quien la mira de igual forma

En sus muchos años de pasar con mujeres Johnny puede reconocer cuando una mujer intenta saber más del hombre que la acompaña y cuando esta no siente confianza de este

-Perdona, tal vez el confundido soy yo... por ello te pido ayuda

El rostro serio de filia cambia al de una expresión de confusión

-Ayúdame Filia...

La mirada de filia ahora muestra compasión al escuchar la petición de Johnny

-Está bien Johnny... te ayudare, me disponía a llegar al reino de Seiruum por ser invitada al cumpleaños de una amiga y creo que nuestro encuentro estaba destinado ya que allá podremos encontrar a Ameria la cual puede ayudarnos

Johnny con una sonrisa mira a filia

-Entonces será mejor no perjudicar al destino ¡vayamos allá!

Una feliz Filia acompañada por Johnny continúan por el sendero en medio del desolado paramo el cual termina a unos cuantos kilómetros en la ciudad amurallada de Seiruum

Dos helicópteros con el emblema de la ONU en sus castados se abren paso a través de los cielos sobre el océano pacifico

Dentro del primero de ellos se encuentran el capitán América quien está realizando un informe en una PALM, en el asiento próximo a él se encuentra Yusuke quien tiene a su derecha a una hermosa joven de cabello largo color café y que viste una blusa de manga larga color blanca y una falda color negro

-No puedo creer que estemos viajando en un helicóptero yuske

-Ah no es la gran cosa Keiko

-¿Qué no es la gran cosa?, solo el día de ayer trabajabas en una empacadora y tomábamos el transporte público y ahora formas parte de un equipo formado por el mismísimo presidente de los estados unidos el cual ya ha derrotado seres que podrían destruir el mundo entero

Yusuke cierra sus ojos despreocupadamente mientras comienza a recargarse en su asiento

-Ah como dije no es la gran cosa Keiko, es como en los viejos tiempos pero ahora las personas podrán saber de nosotros y nuestras peleas

Kuwabara quien estaba sentado en uno de los asientos detrás de los dos se pone de pie y pone su rostro en medio de Yusuke y Keiko

-Eso me da la idea de que ¿tú crees que necesite un publicista? digo me gustaría que hicieran una película sobre mi o aparecer en comerciales o porque no en varios programas de televisión

-Los idiotas no necesitan publicistas

Kuwabara se molesta y voltea a ver quién ha dicho eso encontrando a un despreocupado Hiei quien mira por la ventana próximo a el

-¡Limítate a quedarte en tu misma seriedad Hiei!

-Y tú limítate a no hacer boberías y a mejorar tu técnica en el combate...

-¡Ya te mostrare mis técnica en el combate!

Kuwabara se muestra con intenciones de atacar a Hiei pero Daredevil rápidamente se lo impide al tocar rápidamente la muñeca de kuwabara con su porra

-Luego se las mostraras kuwabara

Kuwabara mira un poco más tranquilo a Daredevil

-Estoy seguro que él te dice eso porque en el fondo se preocupa por ti

Hiei gruñe un poco al escuchar esas palabras de parte de Daredevil

-Después de todo por lo que he escuchado pasaron varias aventuras juntos y es comprensible que hayan formado un lazo de amistad entre ustedes, un lazo el cual puede significar un chascarrillo de vez en cuando y por qué no; la forma de preocuparse por cada uno de los compañeros es distinta en cada uno

Keiko sonríe al escuchar las palabras de Daredevil

-Habla con mucha elocuencia señor Daredevil

-Como un abogado

Daredevil sonríe un poco con la afirmación de Yusuke, en ese momento el capitán América termina de realizar su informe

-Me alegra ver que se están comenzando a llevar bien soldados

Keiko se sorprende de la actitud del capitán América

-UM... gracias señor pero ¿Por qué nos llama soldados si no lo somos?

-Para mí ustedes merecen ser llamados soldados no solo porque pertenecen a un grupo conformado por lo mejor que este planeta puede dar, si no porque no son como cualquier otro civil cada uno con habilidades especiales inclusive tu Keiko

-¿Quién yo?

-Así es eres la novia de un excelente y algo rebelde soldado al estar a su lado después de todos los momentos difíciles que debieron haber pasado juntos en sus pasadas aventuras y el aceptar acompañarlo a S.H.I.E.L.D. de inmediato habla muy bien de ti

El capitán América le da un respetuoso saludo militar el cual hace que la mirada de Keiko se llene de una gran esperanza mientras que en el rostro de Yusuke y kuwabara miran al capitán América con gran respeto y hiei quien lo mira de reojo

En el segundo helicóptero se encuentran las sailor scouts acompañadas por botan y Koenma

-¡No en serio!

-¡Si te lo juro!

-¡No puede ser!

-¡Sí!

Sailor Mars voltea a ver a las emocionadas sailor Venus y botan

-¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?

-Sailor Venus me está mencionando de un lugar donde los zapatos son muy lindos

-¡Sí! ¡Y botan sabe mucho de moda me estoy poniendo al corriente con ella!

Sailor Mars gira sus ojos y recarga su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento

-Eso me lo saco por preguntar

Koenma está sentado a un lado de sailor Urano y sailor Neptuno

-Como hijo del dios del otro mundo ¿cómo fue el encuentro contra cuarto?

-Es un ser terrible, jamás había conocido tal poder, nada podía detenerlo, solo unos segundos y todo dejo de existir

Sailor Urano mira seriamente a Koenma mientras este responde su pregunta

-A pesar de ser dioses del otro mundo no pudieron en contra de un general de los infiernos, nos aguarda una terrible pelea a la cual tenemos que prepararnos con nuestras más poderosas técnicas

En ese momento sailor Neptuno toma de la mano a sailor Urano

-Este no es el momento para pensar en esas cosas...

La fría mirada de Sailor Urano cambia al ver la bondadosa mirada de sailor Neptuno

-Koenma ha pasado algo terrible que es perder a su padre, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es procurar que descanse un poco

-Lo tratas como un niño... míralo tiene casi nuestra edad

Sailor Neptuno observa a Koenma quien al ver su tierna mirada se pone un poco nervioso

-Si eso aparenta pero a mí me parece un niño

Koenma comienza a sonreír al escuchar eso

Sailor Júpiter mira distraída su reflejo por la ventanilla cuando el reflejo de sailor Plut en este la trae de regreso a la realidad

-¿Pensando en algo en especial?... ¿o en alguien?

-En un compañero...

-¿Cómo?

-No, de la armada of light, es un abogado, el cual espero que haya salido con bien del ataque de Apocalipsis

Sailor Plut sonríe un poco

-Si es capaz de llamar la atención de una sailor entonces estará bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte

-Ah no es que me llame la atención de ese modo, bueno si es muy atractivo y es todo un caballero pero... bueno también estaba pensando en Steven quien pudo haber llegado mucho antes que nosotras al complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D. pero en lugar de ello prefirió escoltarnos hasta allá

-Eso es porque...

Sailor Júpiter suspira

-Lo sé, somos parte de un equipo y sabe que en el aire somos vulnerables porque ninguno podemos volar

-Y...

Sailor Júpiter comienza a sonreír un poco

-Porque como él dice nunca deja atrás a nadie

En ese momento la unidad EVA 03 pasa en medio de los dos helicópteros surcando a gran velocidad

La mirada de Sailor Júpiter comienza a entristecerse

-Pero lo que me preocupa es que si podremos llevarnos bien... somos prácticamente un grupo de desconocidos de diferentes partes del mundo de muy distintas culturas y cada uno tenía una vida antes de que esta guerra comenzara, yo era una abogada, Rei se hizo una importante sacerdotisa, mina es una feliz ama de casa mientras que de ti, Haruka y Michiru no he sabido nada, ha pasado mucho desde nuestros días de que salvamos al mundo y ahora tenemos a muchos otros compañeros que...

-No sabes si podrás confiar en ellos

-Exacto... muchos de ellos son muy jóvenes o muy misteriosos y este enemigo... el fracaso de uno podría significar el final de todo

-Me gustaría decirte algo que logre calmarte sailor Júpiter, pero me temo que no hay palabras que puedan hacerlo, solamente nos queda pelear a su lado y esperar que nazca la confianza entre nosotros

Sailor Júpiter voltea a ver a la ventanilla próxima a ella pudiendo ver al EVA 03

-Solo nos queda esperar...

Dentro de la cabina del EVA O3 Steven puede ver a los helicópteros donde viajan sus compañeros

-En pocos minutos llegaremos a Hawái

Steven mira tristemente las aguas que su EVA sobrevuela a gran velocidad

-Jasmine siempre quiso ir allá...

En ese momento Steven coloca su mano en su frente

-Basta Steven no tienes que pensar en eso ahora tienes una nueva familia la cual necesita que estés concentrado estamos en guerra

Steven mira el cielo frente a el

-Espero que shinji y pan estén bien...

El sol del mediterráneo ilumina la cabina del EVA unidad 01 en la cual viajan dentro shinji y Asuka

-Entonces este botón sirve para accionar el arma de plasma

-No es el de allá este sirve para activar la lanza ¡no entiendes nada pervertido!

-Tal vez sea para ti un pervertido pero no entiendo porque preferiste venir aquí conmigo "un pervertido" en lugar de ir en el helicóptero con los otros

-¡Y dejarte solo con el arma más avanzada del mundo! ¡Jamás! ¡La estrellarías!

Shinji suspira al escuchar esas palabras y voltea a ver un helicóptero que tiene en sus costados las iniciales de la ONU; dentro se encuentran pantera negra quien tiene a sus lados a Vixen y a tormenta mientras que en los asientos traseros se encuentran los serios piccolo y el detective marciano

Vixen comienza a estirarse y a bostezar, al terminar de estirarse la mano de Vixen cae sobre el fornido hombro de pantera negra

-Ah mira esto, ¡Que músculos!, algo que me fascina son los músculos y mira eso estas muy tenso, lo que necesitas es un masaje

Vixen se prepara sus manos cuando tormenta voltea a verla

-¿Oye que piensas que haces?

-Oye porque no regresas a lo que sea que las viejitas hagan con su tiempo

-¡Ah! Ahora resulta que me vas a decir que hacer

Vixen comienza a darle un masaje en el hombro de pantera negra que queda a su lado

-Haz lo que quieras viejita aquí los jóvenes nos divertimos

Tormenta se levanta de su asiento muy molesta

-¡Aparte de mandona no sabes cómo hacer un masaje! Vas a lastimar más a pantera negra que THANOS

Tormenta comienza a darle un masaje en el hombro de pantera negra que queda de su lado

Vixen se esfuerza en darle un mejor masaje al hombro de su lado mientras comienza a mirar con celos a tormenta

Tormenta comienza a poner más empeño en su masaje mientras mira con celos a Vixen

De las miradas de Vixen y tormenta salen rayos los cuales chocan en medio de pantera negra

-Vixen, ororo por favor esto ha llegado muy le...

Tormenta y Vixen dicen al mismo tiempo y muy molestas:

-¡No hables y solo relájate!

Pantera negra se queda sentado y en silencio mientras Vixen y tormenta continúan en su competencia de masajes, piccolo desde el asiento de atrás mira esta escena

-Las mujeres humanas sí que tienen un carácter muy especial...

El reino de Seiruum se encuentra de gala al estar toda la ciudad con arreglos festivos y un gran ambiente de felicidad y armonía

Uno de los lugares más arreglados es el palacio de Seiruum así como también su salón principal lleno de exquisitos mangares sobre largas mesas, dentro de este también se encuentran reunidos una gran multitud conformada por integrantes de nobles familias de los reinos vecinos

Algunos de estos están reunidos alrededor de un fornido hombre de cabello alborotado color negro y sobre este una corona de oro; su rostro lo adorna un espeso bigote y una barba mientras sus vestimentas blancas reales se iluminan con la luz del cálido sol que entra por las ventanas; a pesar de su aspecto este fornido hombre luce muy feliz

-¡Y ahí estaba yo! ¡Solo en contra de 10 bandidos que asediaban a una familia de granjeros! ¡Le di una patada justiciera a dos de esos canallas, un corte de mi espada de la verdad a otro de ellos! ¡Pero uno de esos esbirros del mal me ataco por la espalda!

-¿Qué paso entonces príncipe Filionel?

-Cuando parecía que sería mi fin ¡Mi hija Ameria apareció y con el poder de la justicia de nuestro lado derrotamos a esos canallas!

Los nobles alrededor del príncipe Filionel comienzan a alegrarse después de escuchar la historia de este tosco príncipe

-Príncipe Filionel

El príncipe Filionel voltea a ver quién lo ha llamado encontrando a Zangulus acompañado por Martina

-¡Ah eres tu Zangulus me da gusto verlos de nuevo!

El príncipe Filionel saluda a Zangulus para después besar la mano de Martina

-¿Dónde está su bella hija?

-Ameria se está preparando y no tardara en reunirse con nosotros

-Me alegra escuchar eso ya que así esos dos ya no serán nuestro problema

-¿Cómo dice Reina Martina?

En ese momento dos personas se ponen a los lados de Martina y Zangulus, el príncipe Filionel los observa y puede ver que se trata de una hermosa joven con un ajustado atuendo el cual hace sobresalir su figura llamando la atención de varios de los nobles reunidos en la fiesta, mientras que el otro se trata de un hombre de extrañas ropas el cual observa todo el salón principal como si estuviera estudiándolo

-Ella es Pan y el doctor Reed Richards, los conocimos antes de llegar aquí

-En un desafortunado incidente que esos dos causaron

Zangulus sonríe nerviosamente cuando su esposa Martina dice esas palabras

-Je, je en fin ellos dos son dos amigos que la princesa ameria conoció en alguna de sus aventuras

-¡Aventuras! Me encantaría saber en qué tipo de aventuras mi hija se vio involucrada con dos... ¡Bueno me gustaría escucharlas!

Pan al escuchar eso comienza a reír sarcásticamente

-¡Ah bueno es que son tantas!... qué bueno...

-Si nos disculpa su majestad el viaje ha sido largo para mi compañera, ella nos salvó una vez de unos bandoleros

Pan mira de reojo al doctor Reed Richards mientras comienza a hablarle entre dientes

-¿Qué hace doctor Cerebro n? jamás nos creerán

-Tú solo quédate callada

El príncipe Filionel duda por unos momentos pero después de eso su rostro comienza a llenarse de una gran emoción

-¡Ja! ¡Típico de mi hija ameria que bueno que han venido ella estará alegre de ver que los dos están muy bien!

Pan suspira de alivio cuando de repente el sonido de trompetas comienzan a sonar dentro del salón principal

-Hablando de ella

Los nobles reunidos así como también Martina, Zangulus, el príncipe Filionel, el doctor Reed Richards y pan voltean a ver hacia unas largas y elegantes escaleras al final de la sala principal del palacio en las cuales a sus lados se encuentran varios trompetistas reales vistiendo sus ropas de lujo mientras que en medio de las escaleras un sirviente real hace su aparición

-¡Con ustedes la princesa AMERIA WILL TESLA DE SEIRUUM!

Las trompetas suenan con más clamor pero nadie baja de las escaleras, el sirviente real aclara su garganta

-¡Con ustedes la princesa AMERIA WILL TESLA DE SEIRUUM!

Nadie baja las escaleras, las incógnitas y el suspenso comienza a reinar en la mayoría de los presentes en el salón principal del palacio

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Príncipe Filionel?

-Nada de qué preocuparse mi hija nos estará jugando una de sus bromas para hacer más ameno el ambiente de su cumpleaños

El Príncipe Filionel comienza a reír confiadamente, pero en el momento en el que Zangulus y Martina se voltean a ver a otra dirección, este toma del brazo a uno de los sirvientes que se encuentran en el salón principal

-¡¿Qué paso con mi hija?!

-No lo sé su majestad se supone que debería haber bajado

Pan mira sin mucho interés al doctor Reed Richards

-Recuerda quédate calmada

-No me molestes doctor cerebro n todos estos burgueses me están mirando el trasero, ¿Dónde está esa chica?

-Tranquilízate no puede estar muy lejos...

De pronto una sirvienta abre las puertas del salón principal

-¡La princesa ha escapado!

Pan al escuchar eso se tapa el rostro

-Genial... lo que hacía falta ¡quieren dejar de mirar mi trasero!

En los cielos a unos cuantos kilómetros de Seiruum se encuentra volando una hermosa jovencita de cabello azul y corto sobre el cual tiene una tiara de oro adornada con diamantes vistiendo un largo vestido de princesa color blanco, la cual tiene una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos

-Tengo que encontrarlo...

Hace 15 minutos:

El sol ilumina una elegante habitación de un palacio el cual se encuentra lleno de sirvientas las cuales están arreglando el vestido blanco y el cabello de una hermosa jovencita de cabello azul y corto

-¿Están seguras de que no ha llegado?

-Princesa ameria hace poco nos hizo la misma pregunta, ya le dijimos que no hemos visto entrar a ningún caballero con la descripción que nos dio

-La poca descripción que nos dio

-Si como espera que le digamos como es su invitado si solo nos dice que es un caballero de ropas blancas que a lo mejor esconde su rostro

-Solo los bandoleros hacen eso y no se les permite la entrada al reino

La princesa ameria suspira al escuchar eso

-Gracias por su ayuda pero ahora me gustaría estar sola

-¿Princesa?

La princesa ameria mira tristemente a la sirvienta que ha dudado de sus palabras

-Por favor

Las sirvientas se apuran en salir de la habitación y en pocos segundos ameria se queda sola

La mirada de tristeza de ameria cambia a una llena de determinación cuando comienza a caminar hacia una de las ventanas de su habitación la cual abre rápidamente y se arroja al vacío

-¡Hechizo de vuelo!

A pocos metros a estrellarse en el suelo la princesa ameria se eleva por los aires, algunas de las sirvientas del palacio pueden verla y corren a dar aviso de esto

Ameria se encuentra ahora sobrevolando los límites de su reino mientras observa con detalle cada persona que puede ver pero después de observar a los últimos en ese lugar suspira decepcionada

-¿No habrá venido?...

Una triste mirada comienza a aparecer en los ojos de ameria mientras esta comienza a aterrizar sin problemas en el desolado paramo que se encuentra en las afueras de su reino

Ameria mira con tristeza su reino

-Porque no acudiste... yo te esperaba...

En esos momentos la mirada de tristeza de ameria cambia al de sorpresa al escuchar a varias personas corriendo detrás de ella, al voltear ameria puede ver a varios campesinos huyendo atemorizados

-¡Huyan!

-¡Un monstruo!

-¡Un monstruo de piedra nos persigue!

-¡Un monstruo de piedra huyan escóndanse!

Ameria al escuchar estos comentarios de los atemorizados granjeros se emociona

-¡Debe de ser el!

Ameria comienza a correr hacia donde los granjeros han huido

-¡Pero por supuesto que es el! ¡Zelgadis!

Después de varios minutos corriendo Ameria llega al denso bosque de donde huyeron los granjeros, pero lo que encuentra ahí hace que la emoción que hace unos minutos la invadía se pierda

Ameria está frente a un enorme ser humanoide el cual tiene forma de un fornido humano que está hecho de una dura capa de piedras naranja que tiene a su lado a un hombre de mediana estatura de cabello negro y de puntas vistiendo un ajustado atuendo color azul fuerte

En ese momento ameria comienza a mirar a esos dos extraños con gran molestia, seguido de eso ameria se para firmemente frente a ellos y con su dedo índice comienza a señalarlos

-¡Alto ahí monstruo del mal!, ¡te has atrevido a aterrorizar a pobres e inocentes habitantes! ¡Pero yo la princesa ameria del reino de Seiruum no te lo permitirá! ¡Prepárate!

El cuerpo de Ameria comienza a ser rodeada por una poderosa energía

-¡LA-TILT!

Al ser pronunciada esa palabra un poderoso resplandor de energía se dirige en contra del fornido ser de piedra y vegeta quienes se sorprenden de ver el poderoso resplandor que se dirige hacia ellos

La tierra comienza a sacudirse en la parte del bosque donde se encuentra Jasón

-¿Es un terremoto?

-¡Puedo escuchar la voz del señor vegeta!, no están muy lejos de aquí

-¡Vayamos allá!

Jasón comienza a correr mientras su visión de rayos X le indica que la doctora Susan Storm se encuentra corriendo a su lado

Las puertas blindadas del salón central de S.H.I.E.L.D se abren después de que misato pone su código de seguridad en el teclado a un lado de estas

Misato entra en la sala central donde una gran cantidad de agentes se encuentran trabajando en las terminales con ordenadores de última generación que rodean a esta central de inteligencia

-Misato

Misato mira en dirección a donde ha sido su nombre mencionado pudiendo ver a Nick Fury acompañado por un triste profesor Elrich, spiderman, seiya, Pepper y una desolada bulma

-¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí deberían estar en los laboratorios o en sus habitaciones?

-Misato alrededor de 20 minutos Tony nos mostró el lugar a donde fueron llevados pan y los demás y pudimos darnos cuenta de que ese lugar fue atacado

Seiya rápidamente da un paso al frente poniéndose a un lado del profesor Erich

-¡Fue un hombre de armadura oscura!

-¡Cuarto!

El profesor Elrich da un paso al frente

-No, pero aun así...

En ese momento Nick Fury se aproxima a misato

-Kara gracias a su súper oído los pudo escuchar y ella junto con ironman confirmaron que la mayoría de los científicos y personal de seguridad del CERN pudieron salir pero...

-¿Qué ocurrió Nick?

-El doctor Reed Richards, su personal más allegado, Bra, vegeta, pan y Jasón; no lo lograron

La mirada de misato comienza a llenarse de una terrible tristeza

-No, ¡No puede ser! ¡Es mentira!

Misato está a punto de caer de rodillas al suelo del salón central si no es que Nick Fury la detiene y esta comienza a llorar sobre su fornido pecho

-¡Ellos no!, ¡por favor dime que he escuchado mal!... ¡dime que Kara y Ironman no están seguros!

-Misato, nadie salió de ahí, esa máquina desintegro sus cuerpos... ahora ellos...

Las lágrimas de misato comienzan a caer al suelo del salón central mientras estas brotan de sus ojos

-Ellos son combustible para esos monstruos...

En ese momento misato con gran odio comienza a presionar sus puños y a limpiar sus lágrimas

-¡¿Quién ha sido el responsable de esto?! ¡Profesor! ¡Spiderman! ¡Seiya! ¡Ustedes vieron quien lo hizo tienen que decírnoslo!

Nick Fury toma de los hombros a misato ordenándole con eso un poco de mesura

-Calma misato, ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso, ya que no podemos permitir que esa información salga de esta sala

Misato voltea a ver a Nick Fury con gran confusión y tristeza

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, tenemos que decirle a los demás miembros de la armada of light ¡se merecen saberlo!

-Ellos no se merecen saber que hemos perdido a nuestros más poderosos aliados

Misato comienza a negar con su cabeza mientras su rostro tiene muestra una gran incredulidad

-Algunos de ellos fueron civiles, no saben el protocolo en estas situaciones

En ese momento el profesor Elrich se molesta

-¡Maldición yo soy un civil y no merezco escuchar esa clase de basura! ¡Ellos cuatro se merecen un funeral digno! ¡Salvaron a la tierra más de una vez!

-Yo no cuestiono sus logros profesor pero tienen que comprender ustedes solo se enteraron de esto por una coincidencia, solo eso si no ustedes como los demás personas en esta tierra estarían felices de saber que ellos cuatro están vivos

El profesor Elrich golpea el monitor de un ordenador con la molestia e impotencia que siente en esos momentos

Seiya comienza a mirar cabizbajo

-En mi vida vi muchos compañeros morir... pero por más odiado que fuera ninguno fue merecedor de morir en el olvido...

Spiderman observa tristemente a seiya

-Mi tío acaba de morir, su cuerpo ya debe de estar en camino a la casa de mi tía, y él como muchos murió sin que muchas personas supieran su nombre, pan, Jasón, vegeta y su hija no se merecen eso, ¡yo hare publica su muerte para que la gente sepa

Con una gran velocidad Nick Fury desenfunda una arma 9mm con la cual la mira laser de esta apunta a la cabeza de spiderman

-¡Si haces eso te vuelo la puta cabeza en mil pedazos!

Seiya y spiderman se molestan con la actitud de Nick Fury

-¡Yo no permitiré que alguien bajo mi mando le dé tan terrible noticia al mundo!

Spiderman le da la espalda a Nick Fury en ese momento

-Pues sabe que no se tendrá que preocupar por eso, porque renuncio

Spiderman comienza a caminar a la salida de la sala central, Nick Fury le dispara pero spiderman mueve su cabeza a un lado antes de que esta siquiera lo toque

-¡Detente!

De pronto el sonido de un aplauso llena el ambiente del salón central e inmediatamente a esto el arma de Nick Fury se transforma en polvo

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!

El profesor Elrich también comienza a caminar a la salida del salón central

-Tome eso como mi renuncia

Seiya observa a Nick Fury al cual le levanta el dedo medio de su mano para después caminar a la salida del salón central

-¡Solo piensen un momento que es lo que pasaría si la población se entera de esto! ¡Caos! ¡Anarquía!

Cuando los tres están a punto de salir de esta una gigantesca pantalla holográfica aparece en la sala central, Nick Fury así como también Pepper, el profesor Elrich, Spiderman, seiya y bulma voltean a ver esta en la cual aparece una imagen de la fría mascara de acero de la armadura del doctor DOOM y la hermosa Dante a su lado

-¡Es el mismo que ataco el lugar a donde mi hija y los demás fueron llevados!

-Así es Amy y Ken están analizando el video que el satélite de ironman capto para tener una imagen detallada e investigar todo acerca de este nuevo enemigo, vaya Ken sí que trabajas rápido

Un preocupado Ken aparece en una pantalla holográfica

-Ah yo, la computadora aun no aclara la imagen del rostro de ese tipo

En ese momento todos en la sala se sorprenden, misato rápidamente voltea a ver la pantalla holográfica que muestra al doctor DOOM y a la hermosa Dante así como también los otros agentes en la sala central

-¡Amy rápido quiero que avises a los integrantes de la armada of light!

El hermoso y serio rostro de Amy aparece en una pantalla holográfica

-Señor... esto es mundial...

-No de nuevo...

En el salón principal del palacio del reino de Seiruum los nobles reunidos dentro de esta continúan con sus conversaciones mientras puede observarse la ausencia del príncipe Filionel, pero no solo esto es lo único que sobresale; ya que la presencia del doctor Reed Richards y pan hace que algunos de los nobles los observen con desprecio y a pan con lujuria

-Recuerda pan tenemos que permanecer tranquilos, de por sí ya nuestra presencia aquí es algo cuestionada

-Aja

Pan se limita a sonreír sarcásticamente a los muchos hombres que la observan

-Cuando la princesa regrese le pediremos unos momentos a solas en donde le explicaremos la situación, todo será tranquilo y sin alborotos

Pan puede sentir la libidinosa mirada de la mayoría de los nobles sobre ella

-Hey simón...

El doctor Reed Richards Reed mira la molestia en pan

-Recuerda permanece tranquila...

En ese momento pan voltea a ver al doctor Reed Richards

-¡Al diablo la calma!

Pan acumula una esfera de energía en la palma de su mano y lo arroja a una mesa que tiene encima un gran banquete

-¡Pan que haces!

-¡Acelero el proceso!

Pan arroja otro poder a otra mesa la cual vuela por los aires

Los nobles al ver la destrucción provocada por pan comienzan a huir mientras pan continúa arrojando varias esferas de energía de las palmas de sus manos los cuales destruyen por completo las largas mesas alrededor de la sala principal

-¡¿Qué proceso?! ¡Esto se suponía que fuera!...

-Tranquilo, ¡ABURRIDO!

Pan arroja un poder que sale de su mano a varios guardias que se disponían a detenerla, los cuales solo salen volando por los aires

-¡Si es tan fuerte que venga a detenerme y listo! ¡Si está demasiado temerosa de venir a hacerlo pues nos vamos a otra realidad y listo! ¡No perdemos tiempo!

-¡Sera mejor que te calmes niña! ¡Flecha de hielo!

Antes de que pan pueda voltear a ver quién le ha dicho eso una flecha formada con una energía color azul impacta su cuerpo, inmediatamente a esto su cuerpo comienza a congelarse hasta formar una estatua de hielo

El doctor Reed Richards se sorprende de ver esto y rápidamente voltea a ver al lugar donde esa flecha fue arrojado pudiendo encontrar en las escaleras al final del salón principal a una hermosa mujer de cabello largo color azul, rodeando su frente tiene una tiara de oro con un rubí en su centro, poseedora de un gran busto el cual ni siquiera el atuendo que le recuerda al doctor Reed Richards un mini bikini de la tierra logra cubrir por completo mientras que detrás de ella una capa color negro que es sostenido por un par de hombreras del mismo color comienza a agitarse

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es usted?

-¡Yo soy la poderosa hechicera Naga!

Naga le arroja un resplandor de energía al doctor Reed Richards el cual este esquiva estirando su cuerpo

Naga al ver que su primer ataque no tuvo efecto comienza a arrojarle más resplandores de energía procurando arrojar uno más fuerte que el anterior cada vez

El doctor Reed Richards esquiva cada ataque de Naga estirando su cuerpo ocasionando que todo el daño de esos ataques los reciba el salón principal el cual comienza a lucir con severos daños

De repente el sonido de pan gritando hace que Naga deje de arrojar ráfagas de energía al doctor Reed Richards, al voltear a ver a la estatua de hielo que ahora es pan esta se rompe en mil pedazos y esta sale luciendo intacta

-¡Me tomaste por sorpresa perra pero eso no volverá a suceder!

Pan desaparece con su gran velocidad sorprendiendo a Naga esta vez

-¡¿A dónde se fue?!

Pan rápidamente le da una patada en el rostro a Naga quien es arrojada a varios metros de pan quien la observa y se pone en guardia

-¡Ya verás teibolera te voy a regresar al club de strippers de donde saliste!

Naga comienza a recuperarse y al ver a pan comienza a enfadarse

-¡Relámpago!

Con gran rapidez varios relámpagos salen de las manos de Naga los cuales atacan a pan quien al ver esto acumula dos esperas de energía en las palmas de sus manos y al apuntar a estos a donde se encuentra Naga se transforman en dos poderosos pilares de luz los cuales chocan contra los relámpagos de Naga

Los relámpagos y la energía de pan chocan y el resultado de este es una gran explosión la cual destruye todo el salón principal del palacio y parte de este

En las afueras de los bosques que limitan con el reino de Seiruum una preocupada Lina mira en dirección a la ciudad que ha sido llamada capital de la magia blanca

-Ese poder...

La hermosa Bra al ver que Lina ha volteado en dirección a esa ciudad mira a esta con curiosidad

-¿Qué te ocurre Lina?

En ese momento Lina voltea a ver a Bra

-Tú me comentaste que vienes de otra realidad en donde necesitan la ayuda de hermosas, talentosas e inteligentes como yo ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero creo que no dije todo lo demás...

-Y también nos contaste que venias con tu padre y otros dos compañeros ¿verdad?

-Si ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? me siento como cuando mi papi me hizo decirle en que había gastado más de 50,000 en la tarjeta

-¡Rápido tenemos que llegar a Seiruum de inmediato!

Gaudí y Bra se sorprenden al ver saliendo corriendo con gran prisa a Lina

-¡Espera Lina!, ah ¿siempre es así?

-Solo cuando algo en verdad la preocupa

Gaudí mira a Bra

-Y cuando ella se preocupa no es una buena señal, ¡vamos acompáñenosla señorita Bra!

-¡Ok! ¡Es hora de que esas tardes completas en el GYM saquen resultado!

Gaudí acompañado por Bra comienza a correr detrás de la preocupada Lina quien mira con preocupación el reino de Seiruum ya a pocos kilómetros de ellos

-¡LA-TILT!

Al ser pronunciada esa palabra un poderoso resplandor de energía se dirige en contra de vegeta y del fornido ser de piedra quienes se sorprenden de ver el poderoso resplandor que se dirige hacia ellos

-¡Esquívalo!

Vegeta con su gran velocidad desaparece segundos antes de que el resplandor de energía lo impacte, pero el fornido ser de piedra es consumido totalmente en el resplandor de energía

Vegeta desde algunos metros de distancia mira este suceso

-¡Oh no!

Este resplandor comienza a desaparecer mostrando su gran poder al aparecer la extensa destrucción en la parte del bosque donde se impacto

-¡He derrotado al horrible monstruo que conjuraste hechicero del mal!

Vegeta mira incrédulo la destrucción causada por una orgullosa ameria quien lo mira con gran valor mientras se queda de pie con una pose de justiciera a unos metros de el

La mirada de incredulidad de vegeta pronto desaparece para ser reemplazada con una de molestia

-¡Insecto!

Ameria se sorprende al ver la molestia en los ojos de vegeta

-¡Él era un humano! ¡Y tú lo mataste!

-UUUMMM

De pronto de entre los escombros de la destrucción que el hechizo de ameria creó comienza a emerger el fornido ser de piedra

-¡Ben!

El fornido ser de piedra comienza a sobarse su cabeza con su mano

-Eso sí que fue un viaje

Ameria mira sorprendida a este fornido ser

-Es un monstruo muy resistente...

Ameria retoma su pose de justiciera

-¡No volveré a fallar! LA-

Vegeta desaparece con su gran velocidad para aparecer frente a ameria quien se impresiona al ver la velocidad de vegeta quien le da una fuerte bofetada la cual le impide realizar el hechizo que estaba conjurando

En el suelo ameria comienza a quejarse del dolor que el golpe recibido por vegeta le causa

El fornido ser de piedra se pone a un lado de vegeta

-¿No cree que eso fue un poco rudo señor vegeta?

-¿Rudo?, ¡Esa niña casi te mata con ese poder!

El fornido ser de piedra mira con incredulidad a vegeta

-Para ser sincero señor vegeta, solo sentí como si una mediana ola de mar me hubiera golpeado...

Vegeta no puede creer las palabras del fornido ser de piedra mientras este comienza a aproximarse a ameria quien continua en el suelo

-Malvados malhechores... ya verán cuando me ponga de pie...

En ese momento ameria puede ver la mano del fornido ser de piedra ofreciéndole esta para que ella se ponga de pie

-¿Está bien?

Ameria mira este gesto por parte de un ser tan grotesco con mucha confusión pero con algo de confianza

-¡Pierdes tu tiempo ben! ¡Es un enemigo y a los enemigos no se les muestra piedad en el campo de batalla!

-¡Ella es solo una niña señor vegeta no un enemigo! Vamos pequeña ponte de pie y ve a casa

Ameria le da la mano al fornido ser de piedra y este la ayuda a ponerse de pie

-¡Otra presencia! ¡Ben cuidado!

Rápidamente el fornido ser de piedra pone a ameria detrás de él y en ese preciso momento su cuerpo recibe un poderoso ataque con espada

El cuerpo del fornido ser de piedra se observa sin ningún daño mientras que la espada que lo ha atacado se observa con algunas cuarteaduras

-Jamás había visto un GOLLEM que resistiera el filo de mi espada ¡pero esta no es la única arma que poseo!

Ameria se aparta de la espalda del fornido ser de piedra y al hacerlo sus ojos se llenan de gran alegría al ver a la persona que ha atacado al ser que la protege

Un hombre de cabello morado corto y alborotado que cubre su rostro con ropajes blancos como los que cubren su cuerpo

-¡Zelgadis!

En ese momento ameria corre a donde se encuentra Zelgadis dándole un fuerte abrazo

-¡Sabia que vendrías!

-Ameria este no es tiempo para bienvenidas estamos en medio de una batalla

De pronto una explosión hace que tanto Zelgadis, Ameria, el fornido ser de piedra y vegeta volteen en dirección donde este ha sucedido

-¡Esa explosión proviene de la ciudad!

-¡Padre!

Ameria comienza a correr en dirección a la ciudad de Seiruum

-¡Oye espera niña!

El fornido ser de piedra está a punto de seguir a ameria cuando Zelgadis se interpone en su camino

-Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte

-¡Oye vamos chico yo solo quiero ayudar!

-Por lo que se ustedes dos podrían estar coludidos con esa explosión

De repente vegeta con su gran velocidad intenta atacar a Zelgadis pero este logra esquivar su ataque

-Es rápido

Rápidamente Zelgadis retoma su guardia frente a Vegeta

-Pude observar tu velocidad cuando luchaste contra ameria, y eso no funcionara conmigo

Vegeta comienza a sonreír confiadamente

-No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que encontrar a mi hija, así que

Vegeta se prepara para transformarse en súper saiyajin mientras Zelgadis lo observa y se prepara para arrojarle un poderoso hechizo a vegeta

-¡Vegeta!

Al escuchar esa voz vegeta baja la guardia

-Esa voz... ¡Jasón!

De entre dos de los árboles que rodean a los tres el joven Jasón vistiendo el ajustado uniforme color azul fuerte y con los ojos cerrados aparece frente a ellos

-¡Chico nos tenías preocupados!

-A mí también me da gusto verlos... bueno más o menos

Jasón puede ver los esqueletos de vegeta y un joven frente a este pero a unos cuantos metros de estos dos Jasón puede ver a un ser con apariencia de un ser humano muy fornido pero hecho de piedra

-¿Dónde está pan y Bra?

-¿No están contigo?

-No, la doctora Susan fue la que me encontró a mí

-¡Susie! ¡Ella está bien!

-Si ella está a mi lado y creo que no tiene ni un hueso roto o alguna herida interna

Tanto vegeta así como el fornido ser de piedra e inclusive Zelgadis voltean a ver a un lado de Jasón pero al hacerlo no pueden ver nada

-¿Qué pasa?

-Oye chico sería mejor que abrieras los ojos ya que a tu lado no hay nadie

-Y yo no puedo sentir otra presencia más que la tuya

-Pero si ella está ahí, yo puedo verla

-Debió haberse vuelto loco...

-¿En verdad no pueden verme?...

Al escuchar esa femenina voz vegeta, el fornido ser de piedra y Zelgadis miran incrédulos a cualquier dirección intentando ver quién es la propietaria de esta

-¿Susie?

-Si Ben soy yo...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo que no pueden verla? Si ella está casi frente a vegeta

La impresión de sorpresa en el rostro de vegeta se incrementa al escuchar eso

-¡No es posible es una demonio invisible!

-No soy una demonio, mi nombre es el de la doctora Susan Storm, el hombre que tienes frente a ti es vegeta, el joven que acaba de llegar es Jasón y por ultimo... ¡Ben al cual no tienes derecho a juzgar por su aspecto!

En ese momento Zelgadis parece sorprenderse con esas palabras

-Nosotros no hemos venido a pelear si no en una misión de paz ya que nuestro mundo se encuentra en problemas

A pesar de que Zelgadis no puede ver a la persona que le ha dicho esas palabras es suficiente para que en su interior sienta un sentimiento el cual no sentía desde la última vez que estaba con Lina, Gaudí y ameria

Zelgadis baja su guardia y mira fijamente a vegeta, al fornido ser de piedra así como también a Jasón

-Aun no confió en ustedes pero parece ser que la mujer tiene razón no vienen con malas intensiones

De repente otra explosión proveniente de la ciudad de Seiruum hace que Zelgadis voltee en esa dirección

-Espero verlos de nuevo en otras circunstancias

Zelgadis corre en dirección a la ciudad de Seiruum dejando atrás a vegeta, el fornido ser de piedra y Jasón

-¿Qué significa eso?

-No significa nada, sigamos nuestro camino

-No...

Vegeta voltea a ver a Jasón quien continua con los ojos cerrados volteando en dirección a donde se ha retirado Zelgadis

-¿Te atreves a decirme que no a mi insecto?

-Puedo ver una ciudad...

La mirada del fornido ser de piedra se intensifica mientras mira en la misma dirección que Jasón

-Yo solo veo más bosque, ¿No estás imaginándotelo chico?

Jasón comienza a abrir su boca en señal de sorpresa

-¡Es ella!

-¿Qué pasa ahora insecto? ¿Quién?

-¡Es pan tenemos que ir allá!

Jasón comienza a correr en dirección a la ciudad de Seiruum

-¡Espera Jasón tenemos que seguir unidos!

El fornido ser de piedra comienza a sonreír confiadamente

-Eso es lo que el chico intenta, si pan está allá, bueno Susie tú lo dijiste tenemos que estar unidos ¡vamos!

El fornido ser de piedra a pesar de su tamaño puede correr rápidamente hacia la ciudad de Seiruum mientras un molesto vegeta lo mira alejándose

-Insectos... ¿Doctora Storm continua aquí?

Algunos segundos de silencio pasan

-Maldición...

El cuerpo de vegeta comienza a flotar a pocos centímetros del suelo hasta que rápidamente se eleva hasta el cielo donde con una gran velocidad vuela en dirección a la ciudad de Seiruum

Martina al ver la destrucción ocasionada por las varias explosiones causadas por pan voltea a ver enojada a Zangulus

-¡Te lo dije esos dos eran problemas! ¡Debiste dejarme ofrecerlos en sacrificio a ZOMELGASTER!

-¿Y cómo planeabas hacer esto amor?...

-¡Cuidado!

De repente tanto a Martina como a Zangulus un hombre los arroja al suelo logrando salvarlos de una esfera de energía que se dirigía contra ellos

Desde el suelo Martina y Zangulus pueden ver como más esferas de energía salen de los escombros de lo que era el salón principal en donde se encuentra Naga arrojándole poderosos hechizos a pan quien los esquiva o los contrarresta con sus poderes que salen de las palmas de sus manos

-¿Pero quién?

Martina voltea a ver quien los ha salvado pudiendo ver Johnny quien observa seriamente la pelea entre pan y Naga

-¡Johnny!

La hermosa Filia se aproxima corriendo a donde Johnny se encuentra

-¡Filia es muy peligroso no te aproximes!

-¡Filia!

Una sorprendida filia se detiene y voltea a donde proviene esa voz pudiendo ver aproximándose a Lina acompañada de Gaudí y una hermosa joven de cabello azul vistiendo un ajustado atuendo color azul fuerte

-¡Lina no esperaba verte aquí!

-Ella nunca se perdería un banquete gratis

-¡Cállate Gaudí!

Lina después de mirar molesta a Gaudí voltea a ver en dirección a donde se está llevando a cabo la pelea entre pan y Naga

-Lo sabía reconocería esos poderosos hechizos donde fuera

-Pero si es Naga ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

En ese momento Bra comienza a mirar en dirección a donde la batalla se está llevando a cabo llevándose una gran sorpresa

-¡Es pan!

-¿Conoces a la que está enfrentándose a Naga?

-Era de sospecharse tienen la mismas prendas

Lina voltea a ver quién ha dicho eso encontrándose a Martina quien la mira confiadamente

-Martina, había pasado mucho tiempo que no escuchaba tu desagradable voz

-Yo veo que todo sigue siendo igual contigo, incluyendo tu escuálido cuerpo

-¡Ya verás! ¡Bola de...!

Gaudí detiene a Lina antes de que esta le arroje un hechizo a Martina

-Basta las dos la pelea esta allá

-Toma mi consejo Lina no vale la pena ayudar a los desconocidos con ese tipo de vestimentas

Martina observa de mala gana a Bra

-Querida yo no soy la que parece que se cayó al bote de la ropa usada

Martina mira con enfado a Bra mientras esta hace lo mismo Mientras la batalla entre pan y Naga continua

-¡Alto malhechores!

Lina, Gaudí, Bra, Martina, Johnny, filia y Zangulus voltean a ver dónde proviene esa voz pudiendo ver a ameria a unos cuantos pasos frente a pan y Naga quienes detienen en ese momento su combate

-¡Yo la princesa Ameria de Seiruum no les permitiré que continúen llenando mi pacifico reino con sus hechizos de magia...!

Ameria comienza a tomar aire ya que esta exhausta después de haber recorrido un largo trayecto con mucha prisa

Lina mira a la fatigada ameria con algo de pena en su rostro

-No ha cambiado en nada, prefiere decir esos tontos discursos que respirar...

Ameria recupera el aliento

-¡Ahora prepárense a conocer el castigo de la justicia!

En ese momento pan comienza a reír burlonamente de ameria

-¡¿Me castigaras en el nombre de la luna del futuro?!

Pan ríe con más intensidad mientras Lina, Gaudí, Martina, Johnny, filia y Zangulus no comprenden que es lo que habla pan y una leve sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Bra

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que diablos te pareces tanto a una perra loca de mi mundo!

-¡Oye no te burles así de mi hermana!

Ameria con mucha sorpresa voltea a ver a Naga

-¿Hermana?

Naga al ver la tierna mirada de ameria sobre ella le da la espalda

-¡No le hagas caso a esa niña continuemos con nuestra batalla!

Pan deja de burlarse para subir su guardia de nuevo

-¡Pan!

Pan comienza a bajar su guardia al escuchar esa voz

-¿Qué?... no estaba muerto...

Ameria al notar ese comportamiento por parte de su oponente comienza a acumular un gran poder en sus manos

-¡Lanza ELMEKIA!

Varios rayos de luz de una gran energía cada uno se dirigen en contra de la distraída pan

De pronto una sombra con una gran velocidad intercepta a los rayos de luz que se dirigían contra pan sorprendiendo a todos los presentes cuando Jasón quien aún tiene los ojos cerrados aparece frente a pan

-¡Cabeza de chorlito! ¿Tu aquí?

Jasón voltea a ver a pan

-¿Noto alegría en tu tono de voz?

-Eso quisieras

-¡Pan!

-¡Hey chica!

Pan puede ver a un fornido ser de piedra acercándose rápidamente al lugar donde estaba combatiendo con Naga

-Esas voces ¿Doctora? ¿Ben?

-Estoy a tu lado pan

Pan se sorprende al escuchar esa voz tan próxima a ella pero no a la persona que ha pronunciado esas palabras, en ese momento el fornido ser de piedra llega a donde pan se encuentra

-¿Ben que te paso?

-Si lo sé este cuerpo...

-¡Se te ve muy bien!

Ben junto con pan voltean a ver quién ha dicho esas insensibles palabras pudiendo ver a Johnny acompañado por filia, Lina, Gaudí y Bra

-¡¿Tu aquí?!

-Oye no me mires con ese rostro d

Notas finales del capítulo :

Continuara...


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 17: preparativos fúnebres (PT2)

CONTINUACION CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Oye no me mires con ese rostro de piedra (risas) hasta pareces una mole, ¡ese nombre te va mejor! ¡La mole!

Johnny comienza a burlarse de Ben pero no por mucho ya que pan arroja una pequeña chispa de energía que explota bajo los pies de este callándolo

-¡¿Qué carajos?! ¿Cómo hizo eso?

Johnny no es la única persona sorprendida en el lugar ya que ameria mira incrédula al ileso Jasón quien está ahora junto con pan y los demás

-¿Pero cómo pudo acabar con mi hechizo?

-¡Intentémoslo juntas!

Ameria voltea a ver a Naga

-Una justiciera uniendo fuerzas con una villana

-¿Una villana?

-Usas ropas color negro

La cabeza de Naga se inclina al escuchar eso pero luego la levanta para mirar con determinación a Ameria

-¡Escucha tenemos que hacerlo para derrotar a estos seres!

-¡Esta bien esta ser una unión que pasara a la historia dos una sirviente del mal y una protectora de la justicia!

Ameria y Naga se preparan para arrojar un poderoso hechizo cada una cuando rápidamente el doctor Reed Richards sale de los escombros a gran velocidad expandiendo su cuerpo aprisionando los cuerpos de ameria y Naga así como también sus bocas impidiéndoles pronunciar las palabras para el hechizo que estaban a punto de realizar

-Lo siento señoritas pero no me quedo otra alternativa más que tomar estas medidas ya que tenemos algo que decirles

Pan en ese momento mira en dirección a donde se encuentran las cautivas ameria y Naga

-¡Vaya doctor cerebro n decidiste unírtenos en la fiesta!

El doctor Reed Richards comienza a aproximar a ameria y Naga a donde se encuentran Lina, Gaudí, Bra, Johnny, filia, Martina, Zangulus, pan, Jasón y la mole

Lina observa con interés al doctor Reed Richards

-Un hechizo muy práctico para cuando quiero que ameria no hable, ¿podrías enseñármelo?

-¡Reed!

-¿Ben eres tú?

La mole mira tristemente el suelo

-El colisionador... Ben yo lo siento

-Por favor Reed no fue culpa tuya, como yo lo veo ese idiota de Víctor tuvo la culpa

Pan señala al doctor Reed Richards

-No es por nada pero sería mejor que les dijeras a esas dos perras locas él porque estamos aquí

-Si es lo mejor, Vera princesa ameria nosotros somos parte de un grupo de exploración de otro universo el cual tiene la misión de reclutar a personas con grandes habilidades como usted para defender no solo nuestro mundo que peligra si no todas las realidades, a lo cual solo le pido unos segundos para explicarle a mejor detalle las cosas

Ameria comienza a negar con su cabeza, en ese momento Lina se aproxima frente a ella

-Ameria no son malas personas...

Lina voltea a ver a pan, al doctor Reed Richards y a la mole

-Aunque parezca lo contrario, pero una de ellos me conto lo mismo y aunque parezca cosa de locos podríamos sacar provecho de esto

Lina le cierra el ojo a ameria

-Lina Inverse tiene razón, escúchenla con atención princesas del reino de Seiruum

Pan, Jasón, Bra, el doctor Reed Richards, la mole y Johnny sienten como su sangre comienza a helarse al escuchar esa voz mientras que Lina, Gaudí, ameria, Naga, filia, Martina y Zangulus voltean a ver al dueño de esa voz

El doctor DOOM se encuentra sentado en una elegante silla que era parte de la decoración del salón principal del palacio mientras la hermosa Dante se encuentra sentada a su lado dándole de beber una copa de vino que pone en la abertura que corresponde a su boca en la fría mascara de metal que porta en el rostro

Capítulo 17: Preparativos funebres (Pt2)

El palacio del reino de Seiruum se encuentra con graves daños después de una batalla entre pan y una voluptuosa y poderosa hechicera llamada Naga

Lo cual todo fue debido a la búsqueda de la princesa ameria quien ahora junto con la que fuera la oponente de pan se encuentra aprisionada en el elástico cuerpo del doctor Reed Richards quien no era el único en ir en su búsqueda

Johnny Storm acompañado de una hermosa joven de cabellos largos y rubios llamada Filia, así como también un fornido ser de piedra apodado la mole que antes fuera el amable Ben Grimm, Jasón, una joven llamada Lina Inverse así como un joven llamado Gaudí han ido en su búsqueda por igual

Pero ahora la búsqueda que ha unido a este grupo particular de héroes se ha detenido ya que algunos de ellos se han quedado sorprendidos al ver al imponente Doctor DOOM sentado en una elegante silla que era parte de la decoración del cumpleaños de ameria y a su lado su hermosa acompañante Dante dándole de beber una copa de vino mientras que otros les inquieta mucho la presencia de este hombre y su hermosa acompañante

-Víctor...

El doctor DOOM termina de dar un trago a la copa de vino que Dante le da para ponerse de pie

-Terrible vino, princesas del reino de Seiruum, poderosa hechicera Lina Inverse les saludo

Lina comienza a llenarse de una gran confianza

-Seas quien seas extraño, dices palabras que me agradan

-¡Eres un hijo de la grandísima puta Víctor tú me hiciste esto!

La mole se arroja con gran velocidad y poderío contra el doctor DOOM al cual le da un golpe tan fuerte que resuena en todo el reino

A pesar de este poderoso golpe el doctor DOOM no se mueve ni un milímetro de donde está parado

-Ben Grimm continúas siendo el mismo ser irracional que una vez conocí... Dante

De pronto un circulo de transmutación aparece debajo de la mole la cual crea una explosión alrededor de este haciéndolo que vuele por los aires y caiga violentamente a unos metros del doctor DOOM

-¡Ben!

Jasón y pan están a punto de atacar al doctor DOOM pero dos círculos de transmutación aparecen debajo de ellos, la energía que brota de estos les prohíbe moverse a los dos

-¡¿Qué carajos pasa?!

-Seres inferiores como ustedes no tienen derecho a siquiera mirarme, no les permitiré siquiera la gratificación de tocarme como se la permití a Ben

La mole desde el suelo mira al doctor DOOM mientras que Lina comienza a verlo como una amenaza

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-Lo que busco es combustible hechicera, la maquinaria de la creación lo necesita urgentemente

-¡¿La Creación?! ¿Víctor de qué estás hablando?

Una corta risa confiada sale del interior de la máscara del doctor DOOM

-Claro ustedes no saben de mi ascenso

El doctor DOOM extiende sus brazos en señal de grandeza, en ese momento los cielos sobre el reino entero de Seiruum comienzan a nublarse y a llenarse con terribles relámpagos los cuales su violento resplandor iluminan el reino de Seiruum

-¡Yo sirvo ahora a la razón de la más perfecta creación! ¡He vivido por incontables eones! ¡He visto incontables razas caer o ser creadas por mi mano! ¡He acabado con mismos ángeles! ¡Mi intelecto superior ha roto las barreras del mismo tiempo y el espacio así como mi cuerpo ha roto cualquier regla de la física!

¡Yo soy el doctor DOOM!

En todos los televisores de la tierra se puede ver la imagen de la fría mascara que el doctor DOOM porta en su rostro y así como también el rostro de la hermosa Dante a su lado

Algunas personas apagan la televisión pero esta vuelve a encenderse, las personas en países muy pobres que no tienen televisores pueden ver la imagen del doctor DOOM y la hermosa Dante en sus mentes

Las cuales no son las únicas

Dentro de las habitaciones del complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D. rini junto con Darién y serena tienen sus ojos cerrados observando la misma escena que todo el mundo está observando en sus mentes

Wolverine en el taller de reparaciones del complejo observa estos hechos en el monitor roto de un helicóptero mientras que Philip Krahn en un pasillo se arrodilla para prepararse a orar

El cuerpo del doctor Strange se encuentra en posición de loto mientras está levitando en su habitación pudiendo ver al doctor DOOM y a Dante

El doctor fe acostado sobre la cama de su habitación intenta cambiar todos los canales en la pantalla de televisión sin lograr quitar la imagen del doctor DOOM y la hermosa Dante

Dentro de una extensa oficina se encuentra Gendo Ikari sentado detrás de un elegante escritorio observando detenidamente en la pantalla de su ordenador la imagen del doctor DOOM y la hermosa Dante los cuales también son observados por Rei Ayanami y la doctora Ritsuko en las pantallas de los ordenadores dentro del hangar donde está siendo reparado el EVA 00 así como también la unidad 02 por cientos de técnicos los cuales han dejado de trabajar para observar al imponente Doctor DOOM y a Dante

La fría mirada del doctor DOOM y el rostro de Dante se muestran en la pantalla de un monitor dentro de un panel de control de un jet el cual es pilotado por Batman quien al observarlos su mente se llena de ideas acerca de lo que él sabe que serán sus nuevos enemigos

-¡Ironman!

-Yo también puedo verlos

Ironman y Kara se han detenido en su viaje al complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D. y ahora se encuentran flotando en el aire sobre las aguas del pacifico

El rostro de ambos expresan la sorpresa de ver en sus mentes los fríos rostros de ese hombre y esa mujer los cuales saben que su aparición no beneficiara a nadie

Los ojos de necro plasma de SPAWN observan la imagen del doctor DOOM y Dante la cual es mostrada en el monitor de una vieja televisión abandonada dentro de un bote de basura en uno de los sucios callejones de la ciudad de New York

En una elegante mansión de Montecarlo donde la más poderosa aristocracia europea se ha reunido; Lex Luthor levanta su copa llena de champagne al ver en todos los monitores de su mansión al doctor DOOM y a Dante

Dentro de la cabina del EVA unidad 01 Asuka y shinji pueden ver la imagen del doctor DOOM y la hermosa Dante en una pantalla holográfica del tablero de control del EVANGELION

-¡¿Quién es ese tipo?!

En el helicóptero de la ONU tormenta continua mirando con celos a Vixen pero al momento de parpadear nota algo raro y cierra sus ojos, en ese momento tormenta deja de darle el masaje en el hombro a pantera negra

Vixen nota como tormenta ha dejado de darle masaje en el hombro a pantera negra y deja de mirarla con celos para mirarla con una confiada actitud

-¿La anciana ya se cansó?

-La mujer ha visto lo mismo que yo

Tormenta abre sus ojos y ella junto con Vixen voltea a ver a piccolo quien tiene sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados

-¿Entonces tú también puedes verlo?

-¿Ver a quién? ¿De qué hablan?

-Cierra tus ojos

Vixen duda unos momentos al escuchar la orden de tormenta

-Hazlo Vixen

La voz de pantera negra hace que Vixen realice tal orden y al hacerlo se sorprende de lo que está observando

-¿Cómo? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Esto no está bien

-Esto ya había pasado con un hechicero de poca monta llamado BABIDI... no se dejen sorprender de esa técnica

Pantera negra en ese momento cierra sus ojos

-Puede ser compañero... pero mis años en la jungla me han enseñado a nunca subestimar a ningún enemigo

Steven dentro del EVA unidad 03 puede ver la misma imagen del doctor DOOM y Dante que se observa en el mundo entero

-Aquí Steven; capto a un tipo muy feo y a una mujer en mi monitor

El capitán América dentro de un helicóptero que vuela cerca del EVA 03 toma unos auriculares de la cabina

-Aquí tenemos la misma situación soldado...

-¿Hola?, ¿Pueden escucharme?

El capitán América voltea a ver a un helicóptero que sobrevuela cerca del helicóptero en el que está viajando pudiendo ver a sailor Júpiter en la cabina del piloto ajustándose unos auriculares

-Fuerte y claro soldado

-Capitán ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿otro enemigo?

-Me temo que si soldado

-Y por lo que veo tiene algo que decirnos...

A pesar de no ser visible para sus compañeros la doctora Susan Storm observa con molestia e incredulidad al doctor DOOM a unos pasos de ella mientras los violentos relámpagos sobre los oscuros cielos de Seiruum iluminan la fría mascara de este villano

-¡No!, ¡como alguien como tú puede tener tales habilidades!

El doctor DOOM mira con una fría mirada al grupo de héroes frente a el

-No necesito la aprobación de ningún ser inferior; incluyéndola Doctora Storm

Bra da un temeroso paso hacia el frente

-¡Pero usted no puede estar aquí!; el ángel nos dijo... él dijo que detendrían al infierno

-Débiles promesas para oídos débiles, la creación no puede ser detenida mi mente superior lo ha comprendido, no logro captar el porqué de su irracional negación ante tal hecho

La luz que los violentos relámpagos provocaron sobre el reino de Seiruum ha comenzado a extinguirse para llenarse de una gran oscuridad

Una oscuridad que no solo cubre a este reino y a sus habitantes si no también el rostro temeroso de filia quien observa este hecho con terror en su mirada

-¡Un gran poder maligno se aproxima!

-¿Un poder maligno? ¿Filia de qué hablas?

-¡Ya viene!

El rostro de Lina comienza a mostrar gran preocupación

-Yo también puedo sentirlo... ¿Cómo es posible un ser de tal poder?

La malévola risa del doctor DOOM comienza a Salir de su fría mascara mientras observa el rostro de incredulidad y temor de los héroes frente a el

-¡Prepárense! ¡Ya que uno de nuestros principales corrompedores está a punto de presentarse ante ustedes!

Pan y Jasón intentan moverse pero no logran hacerlo, Gaudí mira en todas direcciones esperando al ser del que el doctor DOOM ha hablado, Bra comienza a abrazar su cuerpo ya que el temor que siente jamás antes lo había sentido en su vida mientras que ameria y su hermana Naga continúan atrapadas en el cuerpo del doctor Reed Richards pero sus ojos muestran un gran terror al mirar como un ser gigantesco comienza a materializarse de la oscuridad sobre el cielo de Seiruum

-¡Es maligno!

-¡Es enorme!

-¡Es muy poderoso!

-¡EL ES GALACTUS!

El gigantesco ser termina de materializarse mostrando que es un ser con la apariencia de un hombre que porta un enorme casco color violeta mientras una armadura color violeta y azul cubre su gigantesco cuerpo

-¡Miren a ese grandote! ¡Con la palma de su mano podría aplastar todo este lugar!

Galactus después de haberse materializado en los cielos de Seiruum mira con sus gigantescos ojos al planeta frente a el

Un planeta lleno de vida y recursos que para este poderoso ser solo significa algo...

Alimento

La imagen del doctor DOOM y la hermosa Dante es vista por todos los seres humanos que habitan el planeta tierra los cuales guardan silencio al ver que el imponente doctor DOOM está a punto de hablar

-Seres inferiores de la tierra mi mensaje será breve y conciso yo soy el Doctor DOOM, antes solía ser un patético humano como ustedes, pero ahora he ascendido a ser uno de los poderosos generales del infierno al absorber los poderes del anterior general a cargo de este frente... ¡Yo no cometeré los errores de mi predecesor! A pesar de haber sido parte de la raza humana eso no me impedirá destruirlos

Dante con una mirada llena de encanto y belleza observa a cada ser humano en la tierra

-El infierno necesita combustible...

El mundo entero al escuchar esta noticia comienza a llenarse de miedo

Misato en la sala central de S.H.I.E.L.D. mira con rencor al doctor DOOM mientras spiderman, seiya, el profesor Elrich, Nick Fury, Pepper, bulma, Amy y ken lo siguen observando

Dentro de una habitación del complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D rini y sus padres se muestran con gran rencor por tales palabras inhumanas por parte del doctor DOOM y Dante

En el taller de reparaciones del complejo Wolverine observa fríamente al doctor DOOM

Philip Krahn presiona con más fuerza sus manos

Gendo Ikari pone sus dedos debajo de su barbilla mientras continua mirando con interés al doctor DOOM dentro de su extensa oficina

Dentro del hangar donde los Evas están siendo reparados el frio rostro de Rei Ayanami no cambia en lo más mínimo mientras que la doctora Ritsuko se cruza de brazos preocupada al escuchar esa noticia

La molestia comienza a aparecer en el rostro de Asuka mientras que el miedo comienza a aparecer en el de shinji

Pantera negra, piccolo, el inspector marciano se notan serios mientras Vixen y tormenta observan fijamente a los bellos ojos de Dante

En el helicóptero en donde el capitán América se encuentra un molesto kuwabara se levanta de su asiento

-¡Bastardos si es eso lo que quieren pues vengan por mí para darles en toda su madre!

Hiei mira la reacción de kuwabara sin prestarle mucha atención mientras Yusuke y Daredevil miran serios al doctor DOOM y Keiko mira con temor no solo a DOOM si no también a la hermosa Dante

-¡YO SOY GALACTUS Y RECLAMO ESTE MUNDO PARA ALIMENTAME!

Pan mira con mucho rencor al doctor DOOM y al gigantesco Galactus sobre ellos

-¡Suéltame para darle un sándwich de puños a tu gran perra DOOM!

Un círculo de transmutación aparece debajo de pan y Jasón, al extinguirse este Jasón y pan pueden moverse de nuevo, la hermosa Dante en ese momento se pone a un lado del doctor DOOM donde comienza a rodearlo con sus brazos sensualmente

-Adelante, pero déjame advertirte que Galactus no come puños...

Dante mira a pan la cual al sentir la el fuego de la lujuria en su mirada se queda callada

-Él come mundos y ha comenzado a devorar este...

Jasón y pan observan como pequeños resplandores de luz procedentes de las plantas, animales e incluso personas han comenzado a salir de estos para dirigirse a donde se encuentra el gigantesco Galactus

Los árboles y las plantas comienzan a marchitarse poco a poco

-¡Pan no debemos permitir esto!

-¡No me estorbes cabeza de chorlito yo sola puedo con ese cabezón!

Pan toma impulso y da un salto que la lleva a una gran altura

De pronto un gran poder que envuelve a Galactus se impacta contra pan quien al recibir este es herida gravemente y comienza a caer en picada

Jasón al ver esto intenta saltar pero en una tabla de surf plateada lo golpea en el pecho evitando que pueda rescatar a pan quien cae al suelo

En el suelo Jasón mira a pan herida e intenta ponerse de pie pero en ese momento una poderosa columna de energía se estrella contra el creando una tremenda explosión en el lugar donde Jasón se encuentra

Entre la destrucción de esa explosión la silueta de un ser humano comienza a aparecer

Bra mira esto con alegría

-¡Es Jasón!

Su alegría comienza a extinguirse poco a poco al ver que lo que sale de la destrucción se trata de un hombre con el cuerpo totalmente hecho de plata el cual carga una tabla de surf del mismo material que su cuerpo

Bra observa esto con gran temor y cae de rodillas

-Voy a morir...

El doctor DOOM extiende su brazo en dirección a la de este hombre hecho de plata

-¡Seres inferiores del mundo que está a punto de ser purificado por el gran Galactus les presento a su emisario! ¡El deslizador de plata!

Lina Inverse observa al deslizador de plata y al gigantesco Galactus retadoramente

-¡¿Por qué todos los locos poderosos siempre ponen de pretexto el purificar en lugar de decir que vienen a destruir?! ¡Yo no les permitiré hacerle nada a este mundo! ¡Más oscuro que la noche! ¡Más rojo que la sangre!

Una gran esfera de energía negra comienza a acumularse entre las manos de Lina, algo que llama la atención de la hermosa Dante quien mira a Lina y esto basta para que en ese momento un círculo de transmutación aparezca debajo de ella el cual hace que su hechizo desaparezca

Gaudí rápidamente intenta desenvainar su espada pero un círculo de transmutación debajo de el vuelve su espada polvo

El doctor DOOM con Dante a su lado y la terrible destrucción detrás de ellos observan al doctor Reed Richards, ameria, Naga, Lina, Gaudí, Johnny, filia y a la mole

-Aun puedo sentir esa absurda negación... Jasón y pan están derrotados, sus artes no se pueden comparar con las nuestras su único futuro es ser combustible...

El hermoso rostro de Dante luce con una mueca muy coqueta mientras sus labios se aproximan a la máscara de metal del Doctor DOOM

-De hecho ya nos hemos hecho cargo de sus dos integrantes más poderosos...

-Mi compañera Dante tiene razón ese joven llamado Jasón White y la joven saiyajin de nombre pan han muerto bajo nuestro incontenible poder

Todo el mundo al escuchar esas palabras parece contener la respiración

Y en los cuarteles de S.H.I.E.L.D. no es la excepción

Misato estalla en ira

-¡Malditos bastardos!

Spiderman y seiya se llenan de una gran molestia, lagrimas comienzan a aparecer en los ojos del profesor Elrich, Nick Fury comienza a negar con su cabeza mientras Pepper, bulma, Amy y ken observan con tristeza e ira al doctor DOOM

Rini no puede creer lo que ha escuchado y se arroja a los brazos de su padre quien la abraza fuertemente mientras esta comienza a llorar, en el taller de reparaciones del complejo Wolverine destruye con su puño el monitor roto del helicóptero, Philip Krahn detiene sus oraciones para comenzar a llorar

-Que dios nos ayude...

La mirada de Gendo Ikari presta más interés al doctor DOOM, dentro del hangar donde los Evas están siendo reparados el frio rostro de Rei Ayanami no cambia en lo absoluto mientras que la doctora Ritsuko no puede creer esta noticia así como también los cientos de técnicos que estaban reparando a los dos EVAS

Los ojos de necroplasma de SPAWN se muestran sorprendidos por esa noticia

Batman en la cabina de su jet presiona con más fuerza los controles de este hacia atrás provocando que su jet vuele más deprisa

Shinji se nota destrozado al escuchar esa noticia mientras que una molesta Vixen se quita el cinturón de seguridad y se aproxima a la cabina del helicóptero

-¡Rápido tenemos que llegar a donde se encuentran pan y Jasón para vengar su muerte!

-DOOM y esa mujer llamada Dante no se encuentran aquí

Vixen rápidamente voltea a ver a piccolo quien continúa con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados

-¡Mira sabiondo tenemos que ir a donde sea que estén!

-¡Vixen!

Vixen voltea a ver al serio pantera negra

-Actuar así no nos ayudara, a mí también me lastima la noticia de su muerte... pero quiero saber qué es lo último que tiene que decir DOOM ya que sé que aún no ha terminado de dar su mensaje

Vixen comienza a calmarse y al hacerlo puede ver cómo a pesar de que piccolo luce sin estar alterado todos sus músculos están tensos y parece estar presionando con fuerza sus brazos y dientes

-Hace algunas horas su líder dio un ultimátum a las fuerzas del infierno, a lo cual yo le respondo, ultimátum aceptado...

La imagen del doctor DOOM y la hermosa Dante desaparece

Sailor Júpiter a pesar de la tristeza al escuchar tal noticia luce un poco confundida con las últimas palabras del doctor DOOM y sale un poco de la cabina del piloto del helicóptero para ver a las otras sailor scouts, Koenma y Botan

-¿A qué se refiere?

De pronto algo destruye la cabina del piloto del helicóptero, la violencia de este ataque es tan rápida que el uniforme de sailor Júpiter se llena en cuestión de segundos de la sangre de los cuerpos de los pilotos los cuales estallaron

El helicóptero comienza a caer en fracciones de segundo, sailor Júpiter se aferra con todas sus fuerzas del piso del helicóptero para no caer de este el cual la turbulencia comienza a incrementarse

Las otras sailor scouts, Koenma y botan comienzan a gritar y aferrarse con fuerza de sus cinturones de seguridad mientras pueden sentir la violencia de la fuerza con el que el helicóptero cae

En el momento en que parecía que estaban a punto de estrellarse el EVA 03 se transforma en su modalidad de guerrero y puede atrapar al helicóptero con sus manos

Sailor Júpiter es la primera en abrir sus ojos y ver al EVA 03

-¡Gracias Steven!

-Esa estuvo cerca chicas

De pronto un poderoso ser embiste arrojando al EVA 03 con una gran violencia

-¡Steven!

En ese momento el helicóptero en el que viajan las sailor scouts, Koenma y botan se estrella en la costa de una isla tropical

El capitán América al ver esto voltea a ver al piloto del helicóptero en el que viaja

-¡Rápido descienda!

-¡Señor pero!

-¡Estamos bajo ataque desciende esto ahora!

El helicóptero en donde el capitán América se encuentra comienza a descender a gran velocidad; a pesar de esto el capitán América voltea a ver a Yusuke, Keiko, Daredevil, kuwabara y a hiei

-¡Rayos esto no está bien! ¡Keiko lo siento pero no podemos exponerte! ¡Soldados prepárense a saltar!

-¿Qué saltar? ¿Yuske qué ocurre?

-Todo va a estar bien tu continua en este helicóptero te llevara a S.H.I.E.L.D ahí estarás segura; yo tengo que saltar para que lo que nos atacó no te ataque o alguien mas

Las puertas del helicóptero se abren, inmediatamente el capitán América salta seguido después de hiei

-¡Apúrate Yusuke!

Kuwabara salta del helicóptero seguido por Daredevil

-¡Nos veremos allá!

Keiko mira preocupada a Yusuke a punto de saltar del helicóptero

-¡Por favor yuske tienes que regresar!

Yusuke voltea a ver a Keiko y le sonríe, inmediatamente Yusuke salta del helicóptero aterrizando sobre la costa de una isla tropical a unos cuantos metros de donde las sailor se estrellaron

-¡Rápido kuwabara Daredevil vayan al helicóptero para ver si alguien necesita ayuda! ¡Yusuke ve a ver a Steven! ¡Yo y dragón de la oscuridad iremos por el que hizo esto!

-¡Dos gusanos contra mí que insulto!

El capitán América junto con hiei, Yusuke y Daredevil voltean a ver quién ha dicho eso pudiendo ver a unos pasos frente a ellos a un gigantesco hombre el cual es una verdadera montaña de músculos, su tamaño rebasa el de un tanque, solo viste un par de botas negras, un pantalón negro y un enorme casco negro el cual solo muestra una parte de su rostro por una abertura horizontal por la cual sus ojos miran a los cuatros oponentes frente a el

-¡Por si no sabes contar somos cuatro y no somos gusanos! ¡Somos miembros de la armada of light y te acabaremos!

El enorme hombre del casco negro comienza a reír

-¡Para mí solo son cuatro gusanos! ¡Solo cuatro gusanos contra el poderoso LEVIATAN!

-¡Con solo yo basto pendejo para hacerte caer! ¡Reiken!

La espada espiritual de kuwabara aparece en sus manos y esta comienza a encenderse con su energía espiritual

-Ten cuidado kuwabara

-¡¿Que pasa Yuske?! ¡Ya he derrotado a demonios tan fanfarrones como este!

Yusuke mira seriamente al confiado leviatán frente a el

-Yo lo sé, pero hay algo diferente con este...

-¡Como sea entre más grandes son...!

Kuwabara se arroja contra leviatán y rápidamente lo ataca con su espada espiritual

-¡Más fuerte es la caída!

Con una rapidez mucho mayor leviatán toma con su mano desnuda la espada espiritual de kuwabara la cual rompe al cerrar su puño

-¡No es posible mi espada podía cortar incluso dimensiones!

Leviatán le da una poderosa patada a kuwabara con la que es arrojado a una gran distancia

-¡Kuwabara!

Yusuke se distrae al intentar ver en donde ha caído su amigo, en ese momento leviatán con una sorprendente velocidad se arroja contra Yusuke al cual ha tomado por sorpresa y está a punto de darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro

El capitán América con una velocidad mayor se pone frente a Yusuke y pone su escudo frente a él recibiendo este todo el golpe de lleno

En ese instante el escudo del capitán América se rompe como si fuera papel y este es arrojado a una gran altura

Daredevil golpea con todas sus fuerzas el pecho de leviatán pero sus golpes por más fuertes que sean no parecen afectar en absoluto a este el cual taclea fuertemente a Daredevil creando un cráter en la costa donde este se estrella después de recibir tan poderoso ataque

Leviatán observa confiado el cráter que Daredevil formo después de recibir su ataque, en ese momento hiei aparece por encima de leviatán siendo rodeado por poderosas llamas oscuras

-¡Te confiaste! ¡Ola asesina de fuego del dragón negro!

Un poderoso dragón formado por llamas oscuras se traga prácticamente al enorme leviatán

Toda la isla tropical comienza a temblar cuando este ataque choca contra la costa mientras las aguas del océano comienzan a hacerse turbias

-¡Esto no lo provoca mi ataque!

De pronto leviatán atraviesa sin problemas al dragón de flamas oscuras y con una de sus enormes manos atrapa la cabeza de hiei a quien arroja con gran violencia contra el cuerpo de Daredevil

El impacto del cuerpo de hiei es tan grande que hace el tamaño del cráter se triplique hasta hacer que parte del océano comience a caer dentro de este donde se encuentran los ahora malheridos Daredevil y hiei

-¡El agua los ahogara!

Yusuke corre rápidamente hacia el cráter donde se encuentran sus dos amigos pero leviatán rápidamente le bloquea el paso; Yusuke se pone en guardia mientras que leviatán comienza a reír

-¡¿Qué es lo que hará un chico como tú?! ¿¡Llenarme de grafiti?!

Leviatán no toma en serio a Yusuke y continúa riendo; en ese momento Yusuke puede ver como el agua del océano está comenzando a llenar el fondo del cráter

-Si no te haces a un lado...

El cuerpo de Yusuke comienza a ser rodeado por una poderosa energía espiritual la cual se acumula en la punta de su dedo índice la cual apunta contra leviatán

-¡Yo lo hare por ti! ¡Reigun!

Yusuke dispara una poderosa ráfaga espiritual que sale de la punta de su dedo la cual cubre por completo el enorme cuerpo de leviatán el cual ni siquiera esquiva a tan poderosa técnica la cual crea una explosión tan grande que podría destruir un edificio completo

Después de tan terrible explosión la nube de polvo provocada por este comienza a disiparse

-¡Va por ellos! ¡¿Qué?!

Entre el poco polvo que queda en el ambiente frente a Yusuke se muestra el imponente cuerpo de Leviatán el cual muestra que no tiene ni una sola herida a pesar de haber recibido de lleno el poderoso Reigun

-¡No puede ser!

-¡Chico por eso que me acabas de arrojar prepárate a sufrir! ¡Y a lo grande!

El poderoso leviatán se arroja contra Yusuke mientras que este se pone en guardia para contraatacar a tan poderoso rival el cual posee un poder tan grande que hace que la misma tierra tiemble mientras Yusuke solo puede pensar en cómo derrotarlo para ayudar a sus dos amigos

Las imágenes dentro del monitor de la vieja y abandonada televisión dentro de un sucio bote de basura desaparecen pero SPAWN ya no se encuentra observando este, él ahora se encuentra sobre el techo de un viejo edificio mientras sus ojos de necroplasma observan la ciudad de New york

-Un demoniaco poder está cerca...

De pronto una tremenda onda de energía choca contra SPAWN la cual es tan fuerte que hace que este se impacte contra el viejo edificio el cual vuelve añicos

En pocos segundos el viejo edificio no es más que una pila de escombros la cual es observada por un fornido hombre de cabellos y ojos color rojo un rosario japonés alrededor se su cuello, un gastado kimono gris que cubre su cuerpo y un cinturón de color oscuro alrededor de su cintura, en la parte de la espalda de sus kimono tiene una letra

-Perfecto akuma simplemente perfecto

Akuma no aparta sus ojos rojos de los escombros frente al mientras un fornido hombre que viste un uniforme de un alto rango militar color rojo se pone a su lado

-La armada of light no es oponente para el ejercito del poderoso Bison

-Levántate...

En ese instante SPAWN emerge de los escombros del edificio con un gran salto, sus ojos de necroplasma miran a akuma y al general Bison para después arrojarles un rayo de energía de color verde que sale de sus manos

El cuerpo de akuma comienza a ser cubierto por poderosas ondas de energía color violeta las cuales se acumulan en las palmas de sus manos absorbiendo la energía de SPAWN quien observa este hecho con sorpresa

-¡HADOUKEN!

Una poderosa esfera de energía color violeta se forma en las manos de akuma la cual arroja contra SPAWN el cual recibe el impacto

El cuerpo de SPAWN es partido a la mitad mientras la técnica de akuma se estrella en una de las concurridas calles de la ciudad de New york en un gran camión el cual estalla llenando de caos la calle

Los ojos rojos de akuma reflejan el caos y el terror que su técnica ha causado en los habitantes de la ciudad mientras se puede escuchar el sonido de aplausos llenando este ambiente de caos

-Podría pasarme la noche entera aplaudiéndote akuma al ver el poder que la oscuridad nos ha dado para hacer de este mundo nuestro

Akuma le da la espalda a Bison mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en su rostro

-Tienes razón no es momento de confiarnos ¡Fuego a discreción!

Múltiples tanques que portan la imagen del ejército de Bison abren fuego contra los edificios de la ciudad de New York llenando de violencia y muerte las calles de esta gran metrópoli

El monitor en la pantalla holográfica en el panel de control del EVA 01 que muestra al doctor DOOM y a la hermosa Dante desaparece

-Jasón... pan... están muertos...

Shinji comienza a recordar la muerte de su madre y el abandono de su padre

-Todo el que está cerca de mi muere...

-Cálmate pervertido; tú apenas los conocías y te comportas como si hubieran sido los mejores amigos del mundo, que hipócrita eres

Shinji voltea a ver con molestia a Asuka quien luce muy fría mientras mira el cielo frente a ellos

-¡No lo soy! ¡Ellos dieron todo por nosotros! ¿Qué ya no recuerdas como ella y su padre nos defendieron en contra de sarda o Jasón contra DARK STAR?

-No tengo porque guardar respeto por dos compañeros que murieron en batalla; Ellos conocían el riesgo

-¡No! ¡No lo acepto!

Asuka voltea a ver directamente a los ojos de shinji con una fría mirada

-Pues será mejor que lo aceptes, así es la muerte y se lleva a todos y con más razón a seres reemplazables como ellos...

-¿Qué?

-Todos esos que forman la tal armada of light no son más que seres reemplazables, la moda del mes la cual las personas recordaran tan poco como la macarena, ya que así es la raza humana si no es el infierno ellos mismos se acabaran

-¡Entonces porque piloteas un EVA si no te interesa protegerlos!

-Lo piloteo porque solamente yo puedo, yo soy la mejor y cada vez que vuelo en mi EVA me demuestro a mí y a los demás que soy la mejor nadie se me puede igualar; salvar el día y a las idiotas personas son resultados secundarios

-¡Eres una egoísta!

-¿Lo soy yo? no soy la que le pide ayuda a los demás, ¿qué hago? ¿Asuka? ¿Steven? moje mi pañal, ¡patético! incluso ese idiota entrometido llamado Steven debe de estar harto de ti

-¡Retráctate!

-Por eso de seguro no quiso ir en la misma misión contigo

-¡Cállate Asuka!

-¿Y si no lo hago qué? ¿Me vas a obligar pervertido?, ¿Cómo lo harás?, ¿Poniéndote a llorar?

Shinji reprime las lágrimas que están a punto de salir de sus ojos mientras mira con ira a Asuka quien lo mira fríamente

De pronto el monitor holográfico en el tablero de control del EVA 01 se enciende mostrando imágenes de Steven herido

-¡Steven!

Asuka mira estas imágenes sin mucho interés

-Deben de estar bajo el ataque de un poderoso enemigo

Shinji al escuchar esas palabras de Asuka comienza a manipular varias pantallas holográficas las cuales muestran la localización del EVA 03

-Están en una de las islas próximas a Hawái

Shinji comienza a empujar hacia atrás los controles manuales del EVA 01 y las turbinas de este comienzan a encenderse a su máxima capacidad

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo pervertido?!

-¡No permitiré que nada malo le ocurra a Steven!

El EVA 01 sale a su máxima velocidad dejando atrás el helicóptero donde viajan pantera negra, tormenta, piccolo, el detective marciano y Vixen quien mira desde la cabina del piloto al EVA 01 alejándose a una gran velocidad

-¡Qué diablos! ¡Shinji! ¡Shinji! ¡¿A dónde va ese chico con tanta prisa?!

De pronto el helicóptero donde viajan se detiene

-¿Qué paso?

-No puedo sentir ninguna presencia

-¡¿Y eso es lo extraño para ti?! ¡Normalmente cuando un helicóptero se detiene este cae!

-Si estamos cayendo, pero muy lentamente

Vixen abre las puertas del helicóptero pudiendo ver lo que el piloto le ha dicho, el helicóptero está aterrizando sobre una hermosa ciudad del mediterráneo

Al aterrizar pantera negra así como Vixen, tormenta, piccolo y el detective marciano salen de este para ver cómo frente a ellos se encuentra magneto flotando en el aire mientras un poderoso campo electromagnético rodea su cuerpo

-¡Bienvenidos a Palermo Sicilia miembros de la armada of light! ¡Donde será su tumba!

Vixen se pone en guardia

-¡Eso quisiera verlo viejito!

De pronto el sonido de un avión a punto de estrellarse llena el ambiente, seguido a esto le sigue el sonido de toneladas de acero retorciéndose

-¡Eso no suena bien!

En pocos segundos varios aviones así como un tren lleno de personas se encuentran a punto de estrellarse en el lugar donde pantera negra, Vixen, tormenta, piccolo y el detective marciano se encuentran

Notas finales del capítulo :

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

SI ALGUIEN SABE DE ALGUN DIBUJANTE QUE ME QUIERA AYUDAR EN CONVERTIR ESTA FASCINANTE HISTORIA EN UNA HISTORIETA CONTACTEME POR MEDIO DE UN COMENTARIO O MENSAJE PRIVADO, GRACIAS.

Capítulo 18: Requiem

En el salón central de S.H.I.E.L.D. la pantalla holográfica que mostraba al doctor DOOM y la hermosa Dante desaparece

-¿Ultimátum aceptado?

-Se refería a lo que el presidente dijo al final de su discurso

-DOOM no se anda con juegos nos quiere eliminar a todos

De pronto la alarma del complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D comienza a sonar

-¡Amy!

-¡Señor tenemos reportes de varias personas con poderes sobrehumanos atacando varias ciudades en el mundo!

-¡¿Dónde están el capitán América y los demás?!

-Perdimos contacto con ellos señor

-¡Pues vuelvan a restablecerlo!

-¡Eso intentamos pero no hay contacto!

Misato rápidamente corre a la terminal donde esta Ken

-¡Intenta con los EVAS!

-¡Eso intente pero ni Steven o shinji contestan!

Misato no puede creer lo que escucha

-¡Comunícame con Ritsuko!

La doctora Ritsuko aparece en una pantalla holográfica del salón central

-¡Ritsuko como está el EVA unidad 00!

-Los EVAS están listos para volar ¿Dónde está Asuka?, ya debería haber llegado

-¡¿Los compartimientos para los miembros de la armada of light ya están listos?!

-Aun no los hemos perfeccionado

-¡Pues no hay tiempo de eso estamos bajo ataque ahora!

-¡No es un sofá capitana son piezas de alta tecnología!

-¡Tienes 5 minutos Ritsuko!

De repente una pantalla holográfica del salón central aparece a un lado de la muestra a Ritsuko la cual muestra al EVA 00 a punto de despegar

-¡¿Rei qué haces?!

La imagen del EVA 00 es sustituida con la de la seria Rei Ayanami dentro de la cabina de su EVA

-Las probabilidades de que Asuka sobreviva otra batalla sin el EVA unidad 02 son mínimas, por eso lo llevare

-¡Rei espera tienes que llevar a los otros miembros de tu equipo!

-Ayanami fuera

La pantalla holográfica que mostraba a la seria Rei Ayanami desaparece

Ken golpea su terminal

-¡Maldita sea desconecto la radio!

El EVA 00 sale de los cuarteles de S.H.I.E.L.D. a gran velocidad mientras que a través de un cable este remolca al EVA 02

-No puede ser todo se está desmoronando...

-¡Señor hay otro despegue no autorizado!

-¿Qué? ¡Amy comunícalo!

Una pantalla holográfica aparece en el salón central en la cual aparece un molesto Wolverine quien está en la cabina de un avión de combate

-¡Arma X te volviste loco!

-Las personas están muriendo mientras ustedes pierden el control, yo iré por mi cuenta, como debí haber hecho desde el primer momento

Las turbinas del avión comienzan a encenderse

-¡Logan te ordeno que no te vayas!

-Háblame cuando se pongan de acuerdo

Wolverine destruye el radio del avión y despega en este

-Se fue...

-Como seiya, el chico araña, el profesor y la asistente de Tony

Misato mira preocupada al molesto Nick Fury quien mira atentamente con su único ojo las pantallas holográficas de la sala central las cuales marcan las numerosas ciudades en asedio

-¡Suenen la alerta en todas las centrales de S.H.I.E.L.D. quiero que todo el personal que tengamos en estos centros hagan hasta lo imposible por contener esta situación!

-Si señor pero no sería mejor esperar a los miembros de la armada of light

-Ken tiene razón Nick

-Ahora no podemos confiar en ellos misato, después de todo S.H.I.E.L.D. existía mucho antes que ellos llegaran

Misato sonríe un poco al escuchar esas palabras de Nick Fury

-Ahora mueva el trasero capitana la quiero en el primer helicóptero que salga a la acción

Misato y Nick Fury salen de prisa de la sala central de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Bla, bla, bla...

La mirada del doctor DOOM observa al doctor Reed Richards quien ha dejado libre el cuerpo de ameria y su hermana Naga para recuperar su forma normal

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-¿Cómo me atrevo?... Víctor veo que a pesar de "tu ascenso" sigues siendo el mismo humano que una vez conocí

Un gruñido es la única respuesta que recibe el doctor Reed Richards por parte del doctor DOOM quien lo observa con su fría mirada

-Un hombre ego centrista, ambicioso y que siempre presumía... hasta de lo que carecía

El bello rostro de Dante comienza a mostrar algunas facciones de odio hacia el doctor Reed Richards

-Vulgar...

-¿Lo soy?, yo no he mentido mientras que tu si Víctor, si fuera verdad lo que has dicho entonces las legiones enteras de esa tal "creación" estarían en este mundo no solamente tú, Dante y esos dos corrompedores

-¡Silencio ante los amos perro!

Un poderoso rayo cósmico sale de la plateada mano del deslizador de plata el cual se dirige en contra del doctor Reed Richards pero este poder es desviado por una poderosa esfera de energía

El deslizador de plata voltea a ver de dónde provino el poder que desvió su ataque pudiendo ver a un serio vegeta recargado sobre uno de los muros del castillo de Seiruum mientras su mano apunta al lugar donde el poder del deslizador de plata fue desviado

En ese momento una filosa espada se coloca frente al plateado cuello del deslizador de plata quien mira de reojo al ser que ahora lo amenaza con su arma

-Mejor toma las cosas con calma mi brillante amigo

-¡Zelgadis!

Mientras ameria se emociona al ver la valerosa acción por parte de Zelgadis el doctor DOOM observa a los héroes que ahora están reunidos

-Qué momento tan conmovedor... es una pena que...

-¡¿Qué Víctor?! ¡Si nos vas a eliminar hazlo de una vez!, deja ya de perder el tiempo; acéptalo tú no estás aquí para eliminarnos ya que has traído aquí a ese corrompedor y a su heraldo para que hagan tu trabajo sucio

Bra así como también ameria, Naga, Lina, Gaudí y filia comienzan a reponer su confianza mientras comienzan a rodear al doctor DOOM y a Dante

-¡¿Acaso te da pena que hayan visto lo que en verdad eres a pesar de que te ocultas con una máscara Víctor?!

El doctor DOOM y Dante voltean a ver quién ha dicho eso encontrando en la gran zona devastada por los poderes del deslizador de plata a la hermosa doctora Susan Storm junto con Jasón y pan quienes lucen ilesos

-¡Ella los protegió!

-Si yo también me sorprendí cuando pude ver que Susan pudo crear un campo de fuerza para el cabeza de chorlito y para mí

El doctor DOOM observa como el doctor Reed Richards, ameria, Naga, Johnny, filia, Lina, Gaudí, Jasón, pan, la doctora Susan Storm, vegeta, la mole, y Zelgadis los observan con gran valor ya que el miedo y la confusión que sus palabras los habían llenado han desaparecido

-¡Jasón! ¡Pan!

-¡Lo sabemos doctor Cerebro n!

Pan y Jasón se miran a los ojos para después dar un poderoso salto hacia el cielo donde viajan a gran velocidad hacia el gigantesco Galactus

El doctor DOOM y Dante dejan de ver como Jasón y pan se dirigen hacia Galactus ya que el sonido de rocas rompiéndose hace que volteen frente a ellos encontrando a la mole quien esta tronándose sus dedos de piedra

-¿Qué dices Víctor? ¿Segundo round?

-Deslizador de plata...

El deslizador de plata se desintegra para volverse a materializar detrás de Zelgadis al cual ataca con un rayo cósmico que sale de su mano provocando que el cuerpo de Zelgadis se estrelle en uno de los muros del castillo

-¡Zelgadis!

Ameria corre en ayuda de Zelgadis mientras el deslizador de plata sube a su tabla de surf para concentrar un gran rayo cósmico en sus manos el cual arroja contra la mole quien destruye un muro de piedra del castillo al recibir este

-¡Malvado ser del mal! ¡Toma esto LA-TILT!

El poderoso hechizo de ameria se dirige contra el deslizador de plata pero este coloca su tabla de surf de plata frente este hechizo absorbiéndolo

-¡Un poderoso hechizo de magia blanca no le hizo nada!

El deslizador de plata observa fríamente al doctor Reed Richards, Naga, Johnny, filia, Lina, Gaudí, la doctora Susan Storm, vegeta, ameria y Zelgadis

-Seres patéticos sus poderes no se compararan jamás con los del poderoso Galactus, mi amo se alimentara con su mundo sin importar al oponente que tenga, pero por mi parte yo acatare la orden del ilustre DOOM y los acabare

El doctor Reed Richards, Naga, Johnny, filia, Lina, Gaudí, la doctora Susan Storm, vegeta, ameria y Zelgadis observan con molestia al confiado deslizador de plata del cual sus puños comienzan a ser rodeados por poderosos rayos cósmicos

Recorriendo con gran prisa el corredor de la sala central de S.H.I.E.L.D. se encuentra el profesor Elrich, spiderman y seiya

-¡Apúrense!

-¡Pero ni siquiera sabemos a dónde ir profe!

-¡Como sea hasta con un bote de remos saldremos de aquí!, ¡la gente nos necesita!

-¿Un bote de remos?, no sé porque pero tengo la idea de que los tres chiflados remarían mejor que ustedes tres

El profesor Elrich, spiderman y seiya voltean a ver quién ha dicho eso pudiendo ver a la hermosa Pepper en el pasillo

-No es momento de bromas

-Las bromas no son parte de mi carácter, solo quise llamar su atención ya que conozco a un cierto grupo de personas que pueden ayudarles con su dilema

Pepper acerca su avanzado teléfono móvil al profesor Elrich, spiderman y seiya los cuales pueden ver en su monitor a ironman

-Caballeros, mi asistente me ha explicado lo que ha sucedido

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? si tu estas en quién sabe dónde y esto acaba de ocurrir

Pepper en ese momento sonríe confiadamente

-Ella activo su teléfono móvil en videoconferencia justo cuando Nick Fury dijo su posición frente al funeral para pan y nuestros otros compañeros

El profesor Elrich, spiderman y seiya voltean a ver detrás de ellos encontrando al doctor fe y al doctor Strange aproximándose a ellos

Seiya voltea a ver a Pepper

-Por algo es la asistente del famoso Tony Stark

El profesor Elrich voltea a ver a la pantalla que muestra a ironman

-¿Qué propones Tony? se nos acaba el tiempo

-Lo entiendo e iré al grano ahora mismo varias ciudades del mundo están siendo atacadas por personas con poderes sobrehumanos y en estos momentos nuestros compañeros se encuentran bajo ataque en Sicilia y las islas de Hawái

-¡Tenemos que ir en su ayuda!

-¿Y cómo lo haremos seiya?, llegamos al mismo punto

-Claro que no spiderman, el doctor Strange y el doctor Fe podrán ayudarnos ya que ellos dominan la técnica de la tele trasportación

El doctor Strange se aproxima con el profesor Elrich, spiderman, seiya y Pepper

-Así podremos llegar a donde nos necesitan, pero solamente el portal podrá abrirse una vez

-Quiere decir que solamente podremos viajar a un lugar con cada uno de ustedes

-Me temo que se complica ya que la reencarnación de Nabu aún no domina bien sus poderes y con el solo podrán viajar un reducido número de personas

Los decididos pasos de una persona llena el pasillo donde el profesor Elrich, spiderman, seiya, el doctor fe, el doctor Strange y Pepper se encuentran

-¡Las sailor s estamos listas para la batalla en donde sea!

El profesor Elrich, spiderman, seiya, el doctor fe, el doctor Strange y Pepper se sorprende al ver llegar a rini acompañada de su madre y su padre quien deja en el piso del pasillo la caja que contiene la armadura de seiya

-¿Pero cómo ustedes?

Sailor chibimoon le sonríe confiada al profesor Elrich mientras le muestra su teléfono móvil color rosa

-El mejor amigo de una chica después de los diamantes

El profesor Elrich voltea a ver a Pepper

-Es una mujer muy interesante con muchos talentos señorita Potts...

La hermosa Pepper se ajusta sus anteojos mientras seiya y spiderman se aproximan con ella

-Ahora si somos un equipo

-Bien pensado una reunión pero creo que no nos juntaste para ponernos a charlar

-Tienes razón arácnido ¿señor Stark podría comunicar de una vez el motivo de esta reunión?

-Claro ¿doctor Fe?

-Si

-Usted, sailor chibimoon, sus padres, el profesor Elrich y spiderman irán a una de las ciudades que están siendo asediadas por esos bastardos con súper poderes, Strange tú y seiya irán a Sicilia

-¡¿Pero que pasara con los demás?!

-Kara ya ha partido a ayudarles a nuestros compañeros en las islas de Hawái y yo me aproximo a Sicilia ¡no hay que perder más tiempo y partan de una vez!

-Tony tiene razón, debemos irnos

-¡Si creare el portal ahora mismo!

El cuerpo del doctor fe comienza a ser cubierto con un resplandor violeta el cual crea un portal con la forma del signo de la reencarnación de la cultura egipcia frente a el

-¡Esta listo!

-¡Vayamos entonces!

Sailor chibimoon acompañada después por spiderman, Darién y el profesor Elrich son los primeros en cruzar el portal mientras serena voltea a ver al resto de sus compañeros

-Tengan cuidado por favor, ironman de seguro quiere que vayan allá por una razón y puede ser porque el enemigo de ese lugar es un ser muy poderoso

Serena cruza el portal seguida después por el doctor Fe quien al cruzarlo este desaparece

Seiya y Pepper miran con interés el pasillo vacío donde antes se encontraba serena

-Se dio cuenta...

El cuerpo del doctor Strange comienza a ser cubierto por energía la cual crea un portal que contiene en su interior un brillante resplandor que no permite ver su interior

-¡No perdamos más el tiempo!

Seiya toma la caja que contiene su armadura y es el primero en cruzar el portal seguido después por el doctor Strange

El puño gigantesco de leviatán se estrella en el rostro de Yusuke con una velocidad casi tan tremenda como su tamaño

-¡Ni siquiera lo vi cuando se puso frente a mí!

-¡Morirás pequeña sabandija!

Yusuke intenta reincorporarse en la pelea pero el golpe es demasiado violento y poderoso no puede reaccionar a la misma velocidad que su oponente

Y este ha notado esto

Rápidamente la rodilla de leviatán se estrella en el torso de Yusuke el cual puede sentir como algunas de sus costillas se rompen

Leviatán comienza a golpear con sus puños el cuerpo de Yusuke mientras este intenta cubrirse con sus brazos pero estos no parecen impedir que el poderoso leviatán continúe con su ataque el cual termina cuando este lo toma con sus manos y lo arroja al suelo

La isla entera tiembla cuando el cuerpo de Yusuke se impacta en una enorme roca de la costa

El sonido del cataclismo se compara solo con la risa de la persona responsable de este

A pesar de sus heridas Yusuke desde el suelo observa al confiado leviatán quien ahora solo ríe burlonamente a su lado

-¡Leviatán tiene que eliminar a estos perros de la luz!

En ese momento la risa burlona de leviatán pierde un poco de fuerza cuando Yusuke puede ver que este está mirando en dirección fuera de la isla

-Pero DOOM no dijo nada acerca de los perros que los apoyan...

Leviatán levanta una enorme roca a unos metros de donde esta Yusuke

-Pero la señorita Dante lo dijo claramente...

-¿Qué vas a ser bestia del infierno?

Yusuke mira en dirección a donde leviatán está mirando encontrando al helicóptero donde él viajaba y donde ahora se encuentra Keiko

-¡El infierno necesita combustible!

Leviatán con una sorprendente fuerza arroja la piedra de algunas toneladas a una velocidad que supera la de un misil hacia el helicóptero el cual al recibir tal impacto explota en los aires

-¡No!

Los gritos de dolor de Yusuke al ver como la mujer que ha amado ha muerto resuenan con más intensidad que las risas burlonas de leviatán

-¿Aun estas vivo? ¡Eso puede arreglarse!

Leviatán está a punto de aplastar la cabeza de Yusuke con su pie cuando de pronto algo golpea a leviatán con tanta fuerza que ha hecho que pierda un poco el equilibrio y retroceda salvando a Yusuke

-¡¿Quién?!

-¡No vas a hacer daño a nadie!

La hermosa Kara se arroja contra leviatán dándole poderosos puñetazos en su casco los cuales hacen que el gigantesco leviatán retroceda algunos pasos

Kara termina su serie de poderosos golpes con una fuerte patada la cual arroja pocos metros al aire al gigantesco leviatán pero que lo han hecho caer

Exhausta, Kara comienza a jadear aire mientras observa el cuerpo de leviatán sobre la costa

Kara lentamente revisa sus manos encontrando que estas tienen sangre

Lo cual le preocupa porque esta sangre no pertenece a su oponente

-¡Rayos! ¡Creo que me rompí algunos dedos y los nudillos!

-¡Nada mal!

Kara incrédula voltea a ver a leviatán quien está ahora frente a ella

El rostro de Kara refleja la incertidumbre que está pasando ya que jamás alguna parte de su cuerpo se había roto y menos que un oponente tan poderoso se haya puesto frente a ella sin siquiera notarlo

-¡Pero yo soy leviatán perra!

Leviatán le da un poderoso golpe a Kara quien lo bloquea pero no puede bloquear el otro el cual la arroja al océano, leviatán toma impulso y da un gran salto hacia el cielo donde desaparece

Pocos segundos después el cuerpo de leviatán comienza a caer y se estrella violentamente donde el cuerpo de Kara se ha impactado

El impacto de leviatán es tal que las mismas aguas del océano se dispersan varios metros creando enormes marejadas las cuales se estrellan en la costa de la isla

Leviatán comienza a reír al ver que Kara ha perdido el conocimiento después de recibir tal ataque

-¡Bastardo!

Yusuke golpea a leviatán con toda su fuerza y dolor que lo invade después de ver como este enorme ser le ha arrebatado a Keiko

Los pies de Yusuke tocan el piso oceánico después de darle tal golpe a leviatán

-¿Eso fue todo?...

El rostro de Yusuke cambia de uno lleno de rabia a uno lleno de incertidumbre al ver que no movió ni un centímetro el enorme cuerpo de leviatán quien está detrás de el

El recuerdo de Keiko hace que Yusuke con una gran velocidad voltee y concentre toda su energía espiritual en la punta de su dedo índice el cual apunta contra el gigantesco leviatán frente a el

-¡Pondré toda mi energía en este ataque! ¡Reigun!

La energía de Yusuke sale de la punta de su dedo índice y cubre por completo el enorme cuerpo de leviatán así como también separa las aguas del océano destruyendo una parte de la isla donde antes combatían

-¡Ya me canse de ustedes!

El enorme cuerpo de leviatán atraviesa el poderoso Reigun de Yusuke quien observa este hecho con terror

-¡Es más fuerte que todos los demonios del Makai!

La mano de leviatán cubre por completo el rostro de Yusuke la cual comienza a cerrar aplastando poco a poco la cabeza de Yusuke mientras sus risas burlonas son apagadas por las aguas del océano que los cubren por completo

-¡Corran!

-¡Ahí viene otra vez!

Una multitud conformada por hombres, mujeres e inclusive soldados huyen desesperados por una de las más importantes avenidas de la capital inglesa

-¡¿Quién es ese sujeto?!

-¡No lo sabemos pero le hemos disparado con todo el arsenal y no logramos detenerlo!

-¡Ha matado a cientos y!...

-AMEN

-¡No!

En solo una ráfaga de luz la multitud de desesperadas personas que huían son mutiladas, sus restos comienzan a caer al suelo de la avenida mientras esta se baña de la sangre de estas

Lo único que queda en pie sobre la calle es un hombre de mediana edad de cabello rubio y corto que porta un par de anteojos, una gabardina y un manto de sacerdote católico debajo de esta

-¡Impuros! ¡Todos son impuros ante los ojos del señor!

Una multitud que esta al final de la calle huye llena de terror de este hombre el cual puede verlos huir

-¡No podrán huir de la furia del señor!

El hombre de gabardina con una gran rapidez llega al final de la calle y comienza a masacrar a estas personas con un par de cuchillos que manipula con una gran maestría

Como antes lo único que queda de pie en la calle es este hombre de gabardina, de pronto el sonido de una niña pequeña llorando hace que este hombre voltee a ver a la indefensa criatura la cual se trata de una niña de color la cual tiene a su alrededor los cadáveres mutilados de sus padres los cuales muestran que la han protegido con sus cuerpos

-¡Criatura que vive en el pecado original! ¡Recibe la furia de dios!

El hombre de gabardina se arroja contra la niña indefensa manipulando sus cuchillos con gran maestría

-¡AMEN!

Uno de sus cuchillos está a punto de cortar el cuello de la niña si no es que las garras de Wolverine se lo impiden chocando contra esta

-¡Así termina la lección de hoy!

Wolverine corta los cuchillos del hombre de gabardina con sus filosas garras de adamantium para cortar el brazo de este y atravesar su cuerpo con las garras de su otra mano

El hombre de gabardina comienza a retirarse de Wolverine mientras que este voltea a ver a la niña

-¡Corre!

La niña en ese momento sale corriendo dejando solo a Wolverine y al hombre de gabardina solos en la avenida

-¿Cómo un impuro como tú se atreve a detener a la furia de dios?

-Tú no eres la furia de dios... eres un loco muy peligroso

En ese momento el hombre de gabardina se pone firme y su brazo comienza a regenerarse en cuestión de segundos mientras que la herida en su cuerpo comienza a dejar de sangrar

-Un loco muy peligroso que tiene un poder de regeneración tal vez más rápido que el mío

El hombre de gabardina se arroja contra Wolverine mientras saca de su gabardina dos cuchillos los cuales sus filos chocan con el suelo provocando una estela de chispas por el camino que este hombre recorre velozmente hacia Wolverine el cual se prepara para el combate mientras sus garras reflejan el rostro maniaco del hombre de gabardina quien salta atacando a Wolverine de frente

-¡AMEN!

La ciudad de chicago comienza a arder bajo interminables flamas las cuales consumen tanto edificios como también a personas, los gritos de dolor de las personas alcanzadas por estas flamas es apagado poco a poco mientras se vuelven cenizas y un joven las atraviesa

-¡Corran pendejos! ¡Corran! ¡Me encanta ver como los alcanzan mis flamas!

El joven le arroja una inmensa columna de fuego a un grupo de personas

-¡Nadie escapa de las flamas de pyro!

De pronto una rosa atraviesa las manos de pyro provocando que este desviara la columna de fuego que se dirigía contra las personas que huyen

-¡Mis manos! ¡Qué pinche dolor!

-¡Un ser tan sádico no tiene derecho de estar en esta que es la ciudad de los vientos!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién ha dicho eso?!

Dos voces al unisonó llenan la calle donde el herido pyro se encuentra:

-¡Doble poder cósmico lunar!

¡Acción!

En ese momento un resplandor proveniente del final de la calle encandila a pyro quien puede ver dentro de ese resplandor la silueta de una hermosa mujer y una hermosa joven realizando una magnifica rutina de coreografía comenzando a ser cubiertas cada una por brillantes luces que comienzan a cubrir a cada una

El resplandor comienza a extinguirse así como también las brillantes luces que cubren sus cuerpos mostrando que la hermosa mujer está vistiendo un ajustado vestido corto color blanco de cuello y bordes de su corta falda color azules, un gran moño color rojo en su pecho con resplandeciente prisma en su centro y un par de largas botas que llegan a sus rodillas color rojas

La hermosa joven ahora viste un ajustado vestido de color blanco solo que este a diferencia del de la mujer tiene el cuello y borde de la corta falda color rosa al igual que sus botas

La hermosa mujer y la hermosa joven se colocan a pocos metros frente a pyro a quien señalan con sus dedos índices con gran valentía

-(unisonó) ¡Por eso nosotras!

-¡Sailor Moon!

-¡Y Sailor chibimoon!

-(unisonó) ¡Te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna!

Pyro comienza a sonreír maliciosamente después de que sailor Moon y sailor chibimoon han dicho eso

Sailor chibimoon deja de señalar valerosamente a pyro para mirar a sailor Moon

-¡Te lo dije mama debimos transformarnos antes y decirle eso con los uniformes puestos!

-¡¿Qué?! La transformación para que el enemigo sea cegado por nuestro lujo es un toque único de las sailor s

-Tal vez eso resultaba a los principios de los noventa pero ahora ya es el siglo 21 mama

-¡No me hables de esa forma jovencita!

Pyro deja de sonreír maliciosamente al ver la riña entre sailor chibimoon y sailor Moon para molestarse

-¡Como sea!

Los puños de Pyro son envueltos en llamas cauterizando las heridas de sus manos

-¡Sabíamos que vendrían pendejas! ¡Vamos tropas hay que mostrarles a estas lo que pensamos de los miembros de la armada of light!

-¡Muy bien me muero por saber a qué sabe su sangre!

Un joven vistiendo ropas que parece que han sido sacadas del drenaje llega al lugar donde pyro, sailor Moon y sailor chibimoon se encuentran, trepando por las paredes de un edificio aledaño mientras abre su boca provocando que una larga lengua parecida al de un batracio (sapo) salga de esta

-¡Genial avalancha ya está aquí!

Un joven rollizo que viste un casco y ropas militares se aproxima también

-¡Mas perras para que blob se divierta!

El suelo comienza a temblar cada vez que un enorme joven obeso el cual su cuerpo parece más una montaña de manteca se aproxima también a donde se encuentran pyro, sailor Moon y sailor chibimoon así como también una multitud de jóvenes con súper poderes

Sailor Moon y sailor chibimoon miran con preocupación cómo estos jóvenes han comenzado a rodearlas

El resplandor del portal mágico comienza a disminuir a tal grado que ahora seiya puede ver que está solo en una calle de una ciudad con graves daños a sus estructuras

-¡Apártese!

La hermosa Vixen hace a un lado a seiya ya que un instante después un vagón de tren se estrella en el lugar donde seiya se encontraba

-¡Será mejor que corras como los otros habitantes!

-¡Yo vine a ayudar!

-Te lo agradezco dulzura pero necesitamos algo... con más músculos

Vixen le señala con su dedo a seiya hacia los cielos, seiya observa en esta dirección pudiendo ver al detective marciano y piccolo intentando evitar que dos aviones se estrellen en la ciudad mientras que tormenta se encuentra flotando en el aire a unos metros de ellos convocando poderosos vientos que alejan a los aviones

En ese momento un aura con la forma de un leopardo cubre a Vixen

-¡Has algo útil y corre!

En ese momento Vixen con gran agilidad da un salto en el aire y al aterrizar en el suelo corre a una gran velocidad hacia un vagón de tren el cual atraviesa y logra rescatar a cuatro personas a las cuales las deja en el suelo a varios metros para que puedan huir

-Hare algo útil

Seiya jala la cadena de la caja que contiene su armadura y esta sale y comienza a cubrir varias partes de su cuerpo, al terminar de hacer esto seiya comienza a mirar su armadura

-Sorprendente... mi armadura esta mejor que nunca

Seiya mira al cielo

-¡Gracias Toni donde quiera que estés!

De pronto dos autos que flotan en el aire están a punto de estrellarse contra seiya quien se da cuenta de esto

-¡Meteoro Pegaso!

Los puños de seiya comienzan a moverse tan rápido que solo puede verse como varias esferas de energía golpean los autos que se aproximaban a él y los destruyen por completo

-¿Quién pidió servicio completo?

De pronto un camión del transporte público de la ciudad se aproxima contra seiya pero pantera negra quien salta de un edificio cae fuertemente sobre el camión haciendo que este se estrelle en el suelo a unos cuantos centímetros de seiya quien mira con sorpresa a pantera negra

El cuerpo de Vixen es rodeado por un aura que muestra la figura de un halcón pudiendo ver el encuentro entre pantera negra y seiya

-Bonita armadura

-¡Mujer con el tótem de tantu!

El aura en el cuerpo de Vixen desaparece cuando ella voltea a su lado pudiendo ver al doctor Strange

-¿Pero como usted sabe sobre él?

-En otro momento podremos conversar sobre mis conocimientos en las ciencias místicas, por ahora me he fijado en tus acciones por salvar a la gente con el tren que está atacando la ciudad

-Si por suerte esos vagones están muy bien hechos y las personas no han muerto dentro de ellos, pero aun así no son eternos y el bastardo de allá sigue usando objetos de metal para atacarnos

Vixen señala a magneto quien solamente se remite a flotar en los cielos sobre la ciudad de Palermo mientras su poderoso campo electromagnético lo rodea

-Objetos de metal

-Si lo que sea pero se ha remitido a lanzar más aviones que nada; yo y pantera negra hacemos lo que podemos para sacar a la gente de los vagones pero el bastardo los mueve tan rápido que es difícil

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesita?

-Unos 20 segundos por vagón para que podamos...

-Los tendrán

El cuerpo del doctor Strange comienza a ser cubierto por energía

-¡Por el poder del talismán!

En ese momento los vagones de tren se detienen de las destructivas acciones para las cuales los estaban usando

-¡Ahora!

La sorpresa en el rostro de Vixen desaparece cuando el doctor Strange dice eso y es reemplazada con el aura de un leopardo que cubre su cuerpo

-¡Pantera negra hay que sacar a las personas!

Pantera negra voltea a ver a seiya

-¿Que estas esperando?

Seiya sonríe y los dos con gran velocidad corren a un vagón de tren del cual logran sacar a varias personas, Vixen hace lo mismo con otro vagón mientras el doctor Strange sigue siendo rodeado por un aura de energía, pero su rostro comienza a mostrar expresiones de esfuerzo

Las gotas de sudor comienzan a caer de su frente, comienza a presionar con más fuerza sus dientes y aplica toda su fuerza por mantener quietos los vagones de tren

-¡Apúrense!

Dentro de los vagones seiya y pantera negra se apresuran en sacar a las personas que hay dentro

-¡¿Cómo vas?!

-Solo faltan la pareja de ancianos del final del vagón

De pronto pantera negra como seiya pueden ver que el en el vagón donde se encuentran está comenzando a temblar

-¡¿Qué rayos?!

-¡El tiempo se agota yo iré por los ancianos tu sal de aquí con los demás!

Pantera negra se apresura en llegar al final del vagón mientras seiya lo mira con asombro, pero en pocos segundos seiya toma los pasajeros que quedan y con ellos sale apresurado del vagón

Al pisar seiya y los demás pasajeros el suelo la energía que cubría al doctor Strange desaparece y los vagones que antes se habían detenido ahora con una gran velocidad se dirigen a donde se encuentra dentro pantera negra junto con los dos últimos pasajeros

Vixen después de sacar de un vagón a varias personas puede ver como este deja de estar detenido para dirigirse con gran velocidad hacia un vagón del cual seiya está a pocos metros fuera de este junto con un grupo de personas

-¡Pantera negra!

Pantera negra usa toda su velocidad pero esta se ve frenada cuando el vagón comienza a girar a gran velocidad en el aire, a pesar de esto pantera negra usa todas sus fuerzas y usando los asientos para tomar impulso llega a donde se encuentra la pareja de ancianos y protegiéndolos con su cuerpo atraviesa una ventana del vagón un instante antes de que el resto de los vagones del tren se impacten contra este creando una fuerte explosión

El aterrizaje de pantera negra es violento por la fuerza de la onda expansiva, pantera negra rápidamente revisa a la pareja de ancianos que acaba de ayudar a salir del vagón del tren los cuales tienen algunas laceraciones en su cuerpo pero se encuentran bien

-¡Pantera negra!

Vixen con el aura de una chita rodeando su cuerpo llega a donde se encuentra pantera negra y comienza a revisar su cuerpo

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Lograste sacar a las personas de los otros vagones?

-Uhm si

Seiya rápidamente llega a donde se encuentra pantera negra y Vixen

-¡Pantera debí ayudarte!, lo siento

De pronto pantera negra pone la palma de su mano frente al rostro de seiya quien no comprende esta acción si no es que puede ver como esta es atravesada con un cuchillo que se dirigía a el

-¡Pantera negra!

Vixen se aproxima a atender a pantera negra

-¿Por qué hizo eso?

Vixen y seiya voltean a ver hacia el cielo pudiendo ver que magneto los observa

-¡Bastardo ya deja de usar a gente inocente como rehenes y pelea con nosotros!

-¿Inocentes?

De repente la pareja de ancianos que pantera negra rescato comienza a gritar del dolor y los dos caen al suelo con un rostro de desesperación mientras toman sus respectivos pechos con mucha fuerza con sus manos

-¿Qué les paso?

Pantera negra pone sus dedos índice y medio sobre el cuello de cada uno

-Han muerto...

-¿Cómo?

Magneto comienza a aproximarse a pantera negra, seiya y Vixen mientras en el cielo comienza a aparecer una hermosa aurora boreal

-¿Qué pasa con el cielo ahora?

-Es magneto... nos dijo que era el amo del magnetismo, ahora veo que su técnica no solo es arrojar objetos de metal, ¡Has estado jugando con nosotros todo el tiempo! ¡¿No es así?!

Al poner sus pies sobre la tierra el asfalto que lo rodea comienza a emerger del suelo y a flotar a su alrededor

-Hay diferencia entre juego y prueba... yo por mi parte sufrí que se jugara con mi vida en un campo de concentración, pero ustedes miembros de armada of light han sido probados y tal como me lo dijo el doctor DOOM son lo que esperaba

Magneto levanta su mano y al pasar esto los aviones que estaban en curso de colisión contra la ciudad se detienen

Tormenta, piccolo y el detective marciano observan esto con confusión, hasta que piccolo voltea a ver qué es lo que lo ha causado pudiendo ver a magneto frente a sus otros compañeros

-¡Esto se acaba ahora! ¡Makankosappo!

La poderosa técnica de piccolo se aproxima contra magneto pero esta se detiene completamente frente a este

-¡¿Cómo lo hizo?!

-Sus poderes son tan fáciles de manipular, después de todo siguen la misma regla del electromagnetismo que rodea a la tierra

El Makankosappo de piccolo desaparece sorprendiendo al poseedor de esta

-No vuelvas a intentarlo porque la siguiente lo arrojare a donde todos esos humanos huyeron

Vixen en ese momento se queda con la boca abierta

-¡Perdón! ¡Hola oye no te has visto en un espejo querido tú también eres un humano!

-No... yo renuncie a ser parte de una raza que mata por deporte o por gusto a seres de su misma raza y el doctor DOOM me ha dado lo necesario para hacerles sufrir lo que yo he sufrido

De pronto seiya con gran velocidad se pone frente a magneto

-¡Meteoro Pegaso!

Los meteoros de seiya chocan contra el campo electromagnético que rodea el cuerpo de magneto, al terminar su técnica seiya se encuentra detrás de magneto

-¡Mi meteoro Pegaso no pudo atravesar ese campo de energía que lo rodea!

-Mencionaste una prueba

El doctor Strange aparece al lado de seiya

-¿De qué se trataba?

-Sera una prueba que jamás lograran pasar

Tormenta aterriza a un lado de pantera negra, al ver la herida en su mano mira con odio a magneto

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso demonio?! ¡Si hemos evitado todas tus sucias artimañas!

-¡Porque ahora morirán!

En ese instante tanto Vixen, piccolo, el detective marciano, tormenta, pantera negra, seiya y el doctor Strange comienzan a sentir un terrible dolor en sus pechos

-¡Siento como si me atravesaran el corazón con una lanza!

Vixen cae con una rodilla al suelo mientras intenta mantenerse de pie a pesar del terrible dolor

Pantera negra a pesar del dolor intenta atacar a magneto pero solo logra aproxima lentamente a este

-El hierro... el hierro en la sangre... nos está matando con un infarto

Pantera negra cae de rodillas estando a un metro frente a magneto

-Así fue como los ancianos que salve... murieron

-Y no solo ellos morirán

Los habitantes de la ciudad comienzan a sufrir el terrible infarto que están sufriendo piccolo y el detective marciano quienes caen al suelo al igual que seiya, el doctor Strange y Vixen

La mirada de magneto se regocija al ver la cara de sufrimiento de tantas personas, de improvisto su mirada cambia cuando un trueno se impacta contra el campo electromagnético que lo rodea

La altitud comienza a incrementarse para Jasón y pan quienes han comenzado a dejar la atmosfera del planeta

-Altitud aproximándose a más de 11km, iniciando modo espacial

-¿Modo espacial?

Los trajes de pan y Jasón comienzan a cambiar de un ajustado atuendo color azul fuerte a un cómodo traje espacial

-Ese doctor cerebro n sí que tiene sus buenas y sus malas

-¡¿Pan que esperamos?!

Jasón sale de la atmosfera del planeta

-¡No me apresures cabeza de chorlito!

Al salir los dos de la atmosfera quedan asombrados al ver a su gigantesco enemigo frente a ellos, su tamaño podría compararse con el de moscas frente a un adulto; pero sin importarle esa tremenda diferencia de tamaño Pan con una velocidad mayor deja atrás a Jasón para dirigirse contra Galactus

-¡Pan ten cuidado!

-¡Silencio cabeza de chorlito yo sola podre contra ese cabezón!

Pan sale de la atmosfera del planeta hacia el espacio donde se encuentra el gigantesco Galactus para después comenzar a concentrar una gran cantidad de poder en sus manos

-¡Oye pendejo aquí tengo algo picante para ti!

Pan junta sus dos manos las cuales se forma un poderoso rayo de energía el cual impacta el pecho de Galactus

La fuerza de ese poder es tal que una gran explosión se genera en el pecho del gigantesco Galactus la cual hubiera destruido varias manzanas de una gran metrópoli, pero al gigantesco Galactus ni siquiera le ha afectado en lo más mínimo

-Hijo de la gran... ¡Eso solo fue el calentamiento grandulón!

Pan desaparece con su gran velocidad para después darle una fuerte patada a Galactus en su cuello pero a pesar de la fuerza de esta Galactus no se incomoda en lo más mínimo

Pan comienza a atacar a Galactus con una serie de múltiples poderes que salen de sus manos pero a pesar de su gran poder destructivo estos no lo perturban en lo más mínimo

-¡Mierda! ¡¿De que esta hecho ese cabezo n?!

Jasón se aproxima con pan quien muestra signos de cansancio después de atacar al gigantesco Galactus

-¡Pan deberíamos pensar en una estrategia para atacarlo juntos!

-¡Cabeza de chorlito!

Pan sorpresivamente patea fuertemente la entrepierna de Jasón lo cual le provoca un gran dolor

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-¡¿Qué hago yo?! ¡¿Qué haces tú?! ¡Enfádate!

-¡Esto es muy doloroso pero créeme lo estoy mucho! ¡Contigo!

-No es verdad no tienes más poderes

-¿Qué?

-¡Si cuando te molestas eres más poderoso!

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaste esa tonta idea?

-¡Oye yo lo he visto cientos de veces cabeza de chorlito ahora moléstate!

-¡Ya lo estoy pero no creo que mis poderes se incrementen con eso!

-Ah ya veo, entonces necesitas más motivación ¡eres un pendejo bueno para nada! ¡Maricon! ¡Niño de mama! ¡Tú mama es una facilota!

-¡Pan detrás de ti!

-¡No caeré en ese viejo truco idiota!

En ese momento la gigantesca palma de la mano derecha de Galactus atrapa a pan para instantáneamente comenzar a cerrar su puño

-¡Pan!

Jasón vuela rápidamente en ayuda a pan pero de pronto una voz que viene del interior del puño de Galactus lo detiene

-¡No te metas cabeza de chorlito!

Dentro del puño de Galactus pan usa todas sus fuerzas para conservar un pequeño espacio dentro y evitar ser aplastada

-¡Pan te aplastara!

-¡Eso no pasara!

A pesar de los esfuerzos de pan el espacio a su alrededor comienza a disminuir

-¡Pan!

-¡Cállate ya cabeza...!

La voz de pan es interrumpida cuando Galactus cierra totalmente su puño, Jasón se queda impresionado al ver como pan al parecer ha sido aplastada, en ese momento una gigantesca y malévola risa comienza a llenar el espacio

La impresión en el rostro de Jasón comienza a desaparecer para ser reemplazada con un rostro de molestia ya que Galactus como un niño que ha aplastado a un insecto con sus manos es el que está riendo

En ese instante el cuerpo de Jasón desaparece y aparece frente al abdomen de Galactus al cual le da un poderoso golpe que hace que este gigantesco ser se aleje varios kilómetros del planeta y abra su puño del cual sale el inconsciente cuerpo de pan la cual flota inconsciente en el espacio

-¿QUIEN SE HA ATREVIDO A MOLESTAR A GA...?

Galactus no tiene tiempo de terminar su pregunta ya que Jasón a pesar de la gran diferencia de tamaño le da un poderoso golpe a Galactus en su barbilla elevando a este ser varios kilómetros

Galactus no puede comprender como un minúsculo ser ha logrado golpearlo tan fuerte mientras Jasón continua con sus poderosos golpes los cuales lo hacen retroceder

En el reino de Seiruum el doctor Reed Richards observa como este gigantesco ser comienza a retirarse de los cielos de Seiruum

-Pan... Jasón... ¡Galactus se está retirando del planeta!

Ameria y Zelgadis quienes tienen un hechizo en sus manos voltean a ver al cielo pudiendo ver que lo que dice el doctor Reed Richards es verdad

-¡Entonces pan y Jasón lo consiguieron!

-Pues entonces es nuestro turno, ¡lista ameria!

-¡Lista Zel!

-(Unisonó) ¡LA-TILT!

El poderoso hechizo de los dos se une uno solo el cual se estrella contra el cuerpo del deslizador de plata creando una gran explosión pero a pesar de eso no logran herirlo

-¡Inútiles!

El deslizador de plata concentra un gran poder cósmico en una de sus manos la cual arroja contra ameria y Zelgadis pero este antes de que se impacte contra ellos se impacta frente a un campo de fuerza invisible que se ha creado frente a los dos

-¡Tú de nuevo!

El deslizador de plata voltea molesto a ver a la doctora Susan Storm

-¡De nuevo yo!

En ese momento un campo de fuerza se crea alrededor del deslizador de plata

-¿Intentas atacarme con esto?

-No solo mantenerte quieto...

La doctora Susan Storm voltea a ver a Lina y a Gaudí

-¡Es hora de mostrar lo que hemos estado practicando!

-¡No veo mejor momento Lina!

Las joyas en las muñecas y hombreras de Lina comienzan a brillar

-¡Que se libere del cielo confinado! ¡Que mi cuerpo sea la espada de hielo negro que nos lleve al abismo! ¡Que ningún poder pueda detenernos! ¡Destructora de las almas de los dioses! ¡ESPADA RAGNA!

Un poderoso relámpago oscuro aparece en las manos de Lina en donde comienza a tomar la forma de una espada formada con la energía oscura de ese relámpago; de inmediato Lina comienza a partir la espada en dos donde una es tomada rápidamente por Gaudí mientras ameria, Zelgadis, Naga y filia observan este hecho con gran sorpresa

-¡Lograron crear dos espadas Ragna!

Gaudí apunta su espada ragna al deslizador de plata quien aún está atrapado en el campo de fuerza que creó la doctora Susan Storm

-¡Ahora si estamos hablando!

Gaudí se arroja contra el deslizador de plata al ver el peligro que representa ese ataque el deslizador de plata acumula una gran cantidad de rayos cósmicos en sus manos con los cuales usa para romper el campo de fuerza de la doctora Susan Storm esquivando el poderoso ataque de Gaudí

-¡No te olvides de mí!

El deslizador de plata voltea rápidamente hacia su flanco derecho pudiendo ver la poderosa espada Ragna de Lina quien lo golpea con está enviándolo a varios metros de altura

En el aire el deslizador de plata a pesar de recibir el tremendo ataque de Lina logra reponerse pero cuando está a punto de arrojar un poderoso rayo cósmico hacia el reino de Seiruum la mole da un gran salto llegando hasta donde este se encuentra para atrapar fuertemente con su cuerpo el brillante cuerpo del deslizador de plata

-¡Hola cromado!

La mole junto con el deslizador de plata comienza a caer en picada donde justo a unos metros del suelo la mole le aplica un poderoso suplex con el cual crea un tremendo cráter en la tierra

Vegeta transformado en súper saiyajin vuela en ese momento hacia el centro del cráter

-¡Ben sal de aquí!

Vegeta arroja una gran esfera de energía un segundo después de que la mole salga del cráter creando una gran explosión la cual hace que todo el reino tiemble

De entre esta destrucción un calmado deslizador de plata comienza a emerger sin ningún daño a su brillante cuerpo

-Ilusos creen que...

El doctor Reed Richards en ese momento envuelve con su elástico cuerpo al deslizador de plata

-¿Después de tales técnicas ahora me atacan con este esperpento de goma?

-Soy un científico no un esperpento y tú eres parte de mi experimento de la aceleración y desaceleración ¡listo ben!

De repente el doctor Reed Richards toma a la mole y al hacerlo estira tanto su cuerpo el cual dirige contra el deslizador de plata al cual le arroja a una gran velocidad a la mole

El cuerpo de la mole impacta al del deslizador de plata el cual es arrojado a varios kilómetros del reino de Seiruum donde se impacta contra una montaña destruyendo gran parte de esta

-¡Lina!

Lina usando el hechizo de vuelo llega a donde se encuentra el cuerpo del deslizador de plata portando aun la espada ragna en sus manos

-¡Dale el golpe final!

Lina arroja la espada ragna contra el deslizador de plata pero en ese momento la espada desaparece y esta cae de rodillas exhausta

-¡No! ¡Estaba segura que aún tenía fuerzas para este último golpe!

El sonido del deslizador de plata poniéndose de pie interrumpe a Lina quien lo observa sorprendida mientras que vegeta, Gaudí, la mole, ameria, Zelgadis, la doctora Susan Storm y el doctor Reed Richards llegan al mismo lugar

-¡¿Lina estas bien?!

-Ninguno de ustedes lo está...

Vegeta, Gaudí, la mole, ameria, Zelgadis, la doctora Susan Storm y el doctor Reed Richards observan con molestia al deslizador de plata quien permanece intacto cargando su tabla de surf

-Mi amo ya ha comenzado a consumir la energía de los seres vivos de este planeta... incluyéndolos

Vegeta da un paso molesto al frente

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Pan y Jasón lo alejaron del planeta y deben de estarle dando una paliza!

-Ya se los dije antes ningún ser puede hacerle daño a mi amo y cuando este comienza a alimentarse de un mundo el proceso solo termina con la muerte del planeta

Zelgadis pone su puño frente a el

-¡Pues ellos mataran a tu amo!

-Criatura estúpida mi amo no puede morir, pero su caso es diferente; cada uno de ustedes puede sentirlo... el frio de la muerte recorriendo su cuerpo mientras que sus fuerzas comienzan a abandonarlos...

Lina, vegeta, Gaudí, la mole, ameria, Zelgadis, la doctora Susan Storm y el doctor Reed Richards observan como el bosque que limita el reino de Seiruum ahora esta marchito y casi muerto; mientras lo hacen no quieren aceptarlo pero saben que es verdad su cuerpo es presa de un inexplicable cansancio a pesar de no estar heridos

El deslizador de plata en ese momento arroja su tabla de surf contra Lina a quien golpea fuertemente, vegeta se arroja contra el deslizador de plata con una serie de poderosos ataques pero el deslizador de plata esquiva cada uno de estos para después golpearlo en el abdomen con su tabla de surf y luego golpearlo violentamente en su barbilla provocando que se aleje a varios cientos de metros

Gaudí toma rápidamente la espada de Zelgadis y con una velocidad aun mayor golpea con esta el cuello del deslizador de plata, la espada de Zelgadis se rompe en ese momento y el deslizador de plata golpea a Gaudí con su tabla de surf arrojándosela a Zelgadis y ameria

La mole intenta golpear al deslizador de plata pero este esquiva su ataque arrojándose rápidamente a donde arrojo su tabla de surf, la mole ataca de nuevo pero su puño se impacta contra la tabla de surf del deslizador de plata quien se escuda detrás de esta para después ponerse de pie y comenzar a golpear violentamente a este con su tabla repetidas ocasiones

De pronto uno de sus golpes no golpea el cuerpo de la mole, en su lugar ha golpeado un campo de fuerza creado por la doctora Susan Storm quien luce muy exhausta

El doctor Reed Richards cubre con su cuerpo elástico al deslizador de plata pero sus fuerzas no son suficientes ya que el deslizador de plata continua golpeando el campo de fuerza que protege a la mole con una fuerza que hace temblar a la misma tierra

Estas violentas vibraciones viajan hasta el reino de Seiruum donde Johnny al sentir esto observa el lugar donde la batalla se está llevando a cabo para después observar a toda la asustada población de Seiruum quienes comienzan a huir, Johnny en ese momento toma fuertemente el brazo a filia y comienza a huir con ella

-¡Ok es hora de correr!

-Johnny me lastimas

-¡Silencio filia yo se lo mejor para ti!

-¿Lo mejor para mí?

Filia se quita de encima el brazo de Johnny

-¿Qué? Y que contigo Johnny... ¿Qué es lo mejor para ti?

-¡Filia no hay tiempo para esto! ¡Yo soy hombre! ¡Soy más listo que tú y sé que...!

-Siempre escapas cuando las cosas no se dan a tu beneficio...

Johnny en ese momento se molesta con filia

-¡No necesito que una...!

-¡Una que Johnny!

Johnny se queda callado al escuchar eso mientras filia lo mira con mucha decisión

-Yo quise ayudarte no por la lástima que tratabas de que te tuviera si no porque creí que eras una buena persona en el fondo

Filia le da la espalda de Johnny para mirar en dirección donde la batalla tiene lugar

-Yo creí en ti Johnny... pero ahora veo que no puedo hacerlo porque tú nunca has creído en ti mismo

Filia comienza a transformarse en un majestuoso dragón dorado para después dirigirse hacia donde sus amigos se encuentran peleando contra el deslizador de plata dejando a Johnny quien después de mirar a filia voltea a ver vacío y desolado camino que tiene frente si decide huir

En la ciudad de Palermo Magneto voltea a ver a tormenta quien a pesar del terrible dolor que siente en su pecho aún está de pie intentando detenerlo

-No puedo caer de rodillas ante un ser que se regodea del dolor de las personas

Magneto pone su mano en dirección a donde tormenta se encuentra y comienza a cerrarla poco a poco, al realizar esta acción el dolor de tormenta se incrementa

-Cuando cierre mi puño tu corazón reventara...

A pesar del dolor tormenta no cae al suelo y mira con furia a magneto

-No caeré... ante ti...

-Muere

El puño de magneto está a punto de cerrarse cuando de pronto una violenta onda expansiva se estrella contra el campo electromagnético que cubre a magneto provocando que este se impacte contra una casa reduciéndola a escombros

Al suceder esto tanto los habitantes así como piccolo, el detective marciano, tormenta, pantera negra Vixen, seiya y el doctor Strange dejan de sufrir los terribles infartos que magneto provocaba

-¡Tony!

Ironman aterriza en el lugar donde magneto se encuentra

-¡Ironman!

-Siento la demora

-¿Te fuiste a tunear tu armadura o?...

Vixen termina sus insultos al ver que Tony Stark solo está usando el casco, peto, antebrazos y botas de su armadura

Pantera negra se aproxima a ironman

-Gracias por esa ayuda

-No hay porque pertenecemos al mismo equipo

Ironman le levanta su pulgar a pantera negra, seiya, tormenta piccolo, el detective marciano y Vixen quienes miran con alivio esta señal

-¿Con que hombre de hierro?... perfecto

De pronto el cuerpo de ironman muestra signos de que una fuerza invisible lo está comprimiendo

-¡Tony!

Seiya corre en ayuda de ironman pero a unos pasos del cuerpo de seiya comienza a lucir de misma forma que el de ironman

El sonido de dolor provenientes de los dos hace que pantera negra, piccolo, tormenta, Vixen y el detective marciano volteen a ver a donde el cuerpo de magneto se estrelló mostrando que este no tiene una sola herida y su campo electromagnético se ha vuelto más poderoso que antes ya que ahora no solo objetos de metal flotan a su alrededor si no también grandes escombros y mismos edificios de la ciudad

-Les prometí que morirían y siempre cumplo con mis promesas...

Pantera negra, piccolo, tormenta, Vixen y el detective marciano así como también todos los habitantes de Palermo comienzan a sufrir de nuevo un terrible infarto mientras el campo electromagnético que rodea a magneto y su agrado por ver el sufrimiento de los demás se incrementa

En una de las más importantes avenidas de Londres las garras de Wolverine chocan contra los filosos cuchillos de un hombre un fanático religioso el cual tiene un gran poder de regeneración que Wolverine quiere poner a prueba

Los cuchillos del hombre de gabardina chocan incesantemente contra las garras de Wolverine quien bloquea sus ataques pero la agilidad de este hombre se incrementa cada vez que Wolverine evita sus ataques

Wolverine intenta cortar el cuello del hombre pero este esquiva el ataque de Wolverine y le da una fuerte patada en el aire, el hombre de gabardina intenta atravesar el pecho de Wolverine pero este logra evitar sus cuchillos los cuales hacen una profunda cortada en su pecho

Wolverine observa está c

Notas finales del capítulo :

Continuara...


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 19: Mensaje de la Esperanza

CONTINUACION DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Wolverine intenta cortar el cuello del hombre pero este esquiva el ataque de Wolverine y le da una fuerte patada en el aire, el hombre de gabardina intenta atravesar el pecho de Wolverine pero este logra evitar sus cuchillos los cuales hacen una profunda cortada en su pecho

Wolverine observa está cortada mientras el hombre de la gabardina limpia la sangre de sus cuchillos y observa como la herida de Wolverine se regenera

-Las armas del diablo son poderosas... ¡pero la furia del señor las destruirá a todas!

El hombre de gabardina se arroja contra Wolverine a una velocidad que a Wolverine se le dificulta ver sus movimientos, de pronto el hombre de la gabardina desaparece sorprendiéndolo ya que en su lugar varias cuchillas filosas lo atacan

Wolverine corta algunas con sus garras pero varias atraviesan sus brazos, pecho y garganta

Wolverine cae herido al suelo, rápidamente voltea detrás d el encontrando al hombre de gabardina

-¡AMEN!

El hombre de gabardina corta la cabeza de Wolverine la cual levanta hasta el punto más alto que su brazo le permite

En el espacio profundo Jasón los poderosos golpes de Jasón resuenan mientras este continúa atacando el gigantesco cuerpo de Galactus quien recibe todos sus poderosos ataques alejándolo más y más del planeta del que se está alimentando

Galactus molesto toma con su mano una luna de un planeta cercano a su gigantesco cuerpo y se la arroja a Jasón

Jasón con su gran velocidad atraviesa esta luna destruyéndola con su cuerpo para después darle un fuerte golpe a Galactus en el rostro con el cual le quita su gigantesco casco y hace que este gigante se estrelle en el planeta que estaba cercano a su batalla

Jasón agotado observa como Galactus comienza a estrellarse sobre este desolado planeta

-Ya termino...

La risa de Galactus comienza a llenar los confines del espacio así como también el interior de Jasón quien a pesar de estar cansado voltea rápidamente al planeta donde se ha estrellado Galactus el cual en un instante se vuelve polvo estelar

Lo único que queda después de tal destrucción es el gigantesco Galactus el cual ahora tiene sus gigantescos ojos mirando fijamente a un agotado Jasón frente a estos quien comienza a subir su guardia

-EN TODOS LOS EONES QUE HE EXISTIDO JAMAS HABIA TENIDO UN OPONENTE COMO TU...

Galactus comienza a quitarse las partes de los antebrazos de su armadura

-UN OPONENTE DIGNO DE QUE ME QUITE MI ARMADURA...

Al quitársela Jasón puede ver cómo estas gigantescas partes se alejan poco del gigantesco Galactus quien comienza a quitarse la parte del peto de su armadura

-CADA PARTE PESA 10 VECES MAS QUE CUALQUIER PLANETA DEL QUE ME ALIMENTE

Jasón comienza a sentir un gran miedo mientras Galactus comienza a quitarse la parte del cinturón de su armadura, para después continuar quitándose sus botas

-¡ESO ME HACE SENTIR UNA GRAN EXCITACIÓN!

Galactus comienza a expulsar de su gigantesco cuerpo un gran poder el cual desintegra por completo las partes de su armadura

-¡Ni siquiera le hice una pequeña cuarteadura a esa armadura y esta se ha vuelto polvo con su poder!

Jasón ahora con gran sorpresa observa frente a él al gigantesco cuerpo de Galactus quien ahora solo viste una trusa color negro mientras exhibe su poderosa musculatura corporal cubierta por poderosa energía cósmica mientras que sus ojos ahora desprenden una poderosa cantidad de energía cósmica

-Con solo tensar sus músculos podría acabar con enormes estrellas ¡¿Qué he hecho?!

De pronto el gigantesco Galactus desaparece frente a los ojos de Jasón

-¡¿A dónde se fue?!

Jasón desesperado mira en todas direcciones mientras su cansancio se incrementa

-ESTOY DETRÁS DE TI...

Jasón voltea rápidamente pero antes de que pueda hacerlo es golpeado fuertemente por Galactus, el golpe de Galactus es tan poderoso que lo ha arrojado a varios años luz de distancia hasta que Jasón se estrella en un alejado planeta creando un enorme cráter del tamaño de un pequeño continente de la tierra

Aun consiente dentro del enorme cráter Jasón intenta ponerse de pie

-Tengo... que pelear...

-ERROR TIENES QUE MORIR

El gigantesco puño de Galactus se estrella en el cuerpo de Jasón, el planeta al recibir este impacto es destruido por completo

De entre los restos de este planeta el cuerpo muy herido y exhausto de Jasón puede observarse flotando sin rumbo como los restos del planeta

De repente el gigantesco Galactus aparece frente a él y comienza a golpearlo, herido Jasón solamente puede poner sus brazos frente a su cuerpo intentando protegerse pero su pobre defensa no puede compararse con el terrible poder de Galactus quien lo ataca sin piedad

Los gritos de dolor de Jasón y las risas de Galactus han comenzado a recorrer el antes silencioso espacio mientras el planeta del que se alimenta Galactus sigue muriendo

En un solitario pasillo del complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D. Pepper observa como el portal comienza a desaparecer justo cuando el doctor Strange lo cruza

En pocos segundos Pepper se queda sola en el pasillo

-Espero que tengan cuidado...

Pepper cubre su rostro con los dedos de su mano

-¿Qué haces Pepper? No debes mostrar tus sentimientos en el trabajo

La hermosa Pepper deja de tocar su frente para comienza a caminar por el pasillo pero pasos después se detiene

No por la preocupación que siente por estas nuevas personas que acaba de conocer y se niega a aceptar que han comenzado a agradarle

No por el miedo que siente al pensar en Tony Stark herido

Se ha detenido de la sorpresa al ver a pocos metros frente a ella a una determinada Louis Laine quien se nota con una gran fuerza y voluntad a pesar de haber escuchado la noticia de la muerte de su único hijo y a su lado una seria Bulma

-Pepper...

-Señorita Laine...

-Necesitamos de tu ayuda

-Yo, tal vez no sea la indicada podría recomendar...

-Pepper

-...

-Ahora

Capítulo 19: Mensaje de esperanza

-Veamos 3-5-1-9

El sonido grave de un pitido llena el ambiente por pocos segundos

-Rayos

-¿Problemas Bulma?

La hermosa Bulma mira con algo de descontento a una decidida y bella Louis Laine detrás de ella y a su lado a la hermosa Pepper; las tres ahora se encuentran frente a una puerta hermética la cual Bulma intenta abrir accesando varios códigos de en el teclado holográfico de su sofisticado móvil que tiene conectado en el panel de seguridad anexo a esta

-En eso estoy paparazzi; esto no es un cajero automático, lleva tiempo acezar a una red de seguridad tan compleja como es la de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Pepper voltea a ver con determinación a Louis Laine

-¿Qué es lo que planeas al pedirme que te trajera aquí?

La puerta frente a las tres comienza a abrirse, bulma en ese momento voltea a ver a Louis Laine quien voltea a ver con gran decisión en su mirada a Pepper

-Ya lo escucharas

Louis Laine es la primera en atravesar la puerta seguida por bulma y Pepper; la puerta era la entrada a una habitación la cual contiene al final de esta un enorme panel conformado por varios ordenadores de gran tamaño

Varios agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. en ese momento les impiden el paso a las tres

-¡Hey que hacen ustedes aquí! ¡No pueden entrar!

-¡Tengo un importante mensaje que dar a los integrantes de la armada of light! ¡Y sé que este es el lugar donde todas las comunicaciones de la base tienen lugar!

-Sí lo es... ¿Cómo sabe eso?

Pepper comienza a mirarse las uñas

-Digamos que alguien memorizo la información de esta base en menos de una hora

-¡Pero aun así no pueden estar aquí son personas no autorizadas y...!

Bulma golpea el rostro de uno de los agentes que les impiden el paso con su avanzado móvil

-¡No les pedimos permiso!

Louis Laine le da una fuerte patada a otro agente en el torso, mientras que un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. intenta someter a Pepper

-¡Hey manos quietas!

Pepper le aplica al agente que la intentaba someter una llave de judo enviándolo al suelo

Después de dejar fuera de combate a los agentes bulma voltea a ver a Louis Laine

-Sera mejor que digas tu mensaje y rápido ya que no quiero estar aquí cuando despierten

-¡Correcto! ¡Pepper!

-¿Qué yo qué?

-Me ayudaras a transmitir el mensaje

-Si claro ¿y cómo voy a hacerlo? jamás había visto equipo como este antes

Louis Laine mira a Pepper desilusionada

-Me lo imaginaba, ¿cómo pude pensar que una secretaria podría entender tan complejo sistema de comunicaciones? y más aparte rubia creo que si esto fuera una copiadora aun así no podrías ayudarme

-La psicología a la inversa no resultara señora Laine

-Lo que digas, creo que lo que dicen de las rubias es verdad, Stark solo debió contratarte por ese bello rostro que te cargas y los motivos por los que decían que te quedabas noche y día con él, je digamos que no eran para tomar notas querida

Pepper en ese momento se molesta y con mucha decisión camina hacia los complejos ordenadores al final de la sala y comienza a inspeccionarlos hasta que encuentra un panel de control

-Lo único cierto de las rubias

Pepper presiona un botón del panel de control e inmediatamente un teclado y monitor aparecen en uno de los complejos ordenadores

-Es que siempre nos subestiman

Louis Laine le da una palmada en la espalda a Pepper

-Gracias Pepper

Louis Laine se pone frente al monitor en el cual se ve reflejada, Pepper presiona en ese momento la tecla de ENTER y el monitor muestra la imagen de Louis Laine en cada monitor de la base de S.H.I.E.L.D.

En el salón central de S.H.I.E.L.D. ken mira en la pantalla de su ordenador a Louis Laine

-¡¿Qué hace ella ahí?! ¡Ese nivel es restringido! Enviare a un equipo de inmediato antes de que Fury o misato se den cuenta

Ken está a punto de enviar un equipo cuando la delicada mano de Amy se lo impide

-Déjala continuar

Amy, ken y los otros agentes dentro del salón central observan con atención a Louis Laine

-¿Me puede escuchar alguien?

-Eso no lo sabemos; pero adelante Louis inténtalo

Louis toma más valor después de escuchar las palabras de bulma y con gran valor mira el monitor en el cual aparece

-¡Miembros de la armada of light! ¡Por favor tienen que escucharme!, ¡Miembros de la armada of light! ¡Yo soy Louis Laine la madre de Jasón! ¡Su compañero Jasón White y tengo algo importante que decirles!

En la ciudad de Palermo pantera negra, Vixen, piccolo, ironman, seiya, tormenta, el doctor Strange, el detective marciano así como también todas las personas se encuentran padeciendo un terrible infarto mientras magneto mira su sufrimiento con gran regocijo ya que el campo electromagnético que rodea su cuerpo se ha vuelto gigantesco y del cual mismos edificios como cualquier objeto de acero flota a su alrededor

-¡Por favor tienen que escucharme! ¡Yo soy Louis Laine la madre de Jasón! ¡Su compañero Jasón White y tengo algo importante que decirles!

Estas débiles suplicas llegan a los iodos del detective marciano quien a pesar del dolor voltea a ver de dónde proviene está encontrando el radio del helicóptero donde antes ellos viajaban

El detective marciano comienza a usar sus poderes telepáticos, sin importar el dolor su mente viaja más rápido que el sonido mientras intenta encontrar a la dueña de esa voz

-Mujer...

-¿Qué? ¿Quién habla?

Louis Laine voltea a ver a todas partes pero solo encuentra a Pepper y a bulma

-No debe temer mujer, mi nombre es J oonn J onzz pero he decidido portar el nombre del detective marciano en este mundo

-¿Qué es lo que quiere conmigo?

Pepper y bulma miran confundidas a Louis Laine

-Yo poseo poderes telepáticos, y pude escuchar su petición pero me temo que fui el único miembro de la armada of light que lo hizo

Louis Laine comienza a notarse triste

-Pero no desfallezca ya que puedo ver en su mente la gran intensidad del mensaje que nos quiere transmitir; por ello usare lo que queda de mi fuerza para que les diga a los demás miembros de la armada of light su mensaje

Louis Laine vuelve a ver su reflejo en el monitor frente a ella, pudiendo ver en su mirada una gran determinación y valor

Debajo del océano pacifico a unos cuantos kilómetros de la costa de una isla cercana a Hawái el enorme leviatán presiona con su puño el cráneo de un muy herido Yusuke mientras la hermosa Kara yace inconsciente y herida bajo los pies de este poderoso ser

-Todo está perdido si este monstruo no aplasta mi cabeza moriré ahogado...

-Miembros de la armada of light...

-¿Qué? ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

En la ciudad de Palermo pantera negra, Vixen, piccolo, ironman, seiya, tormenta y el doctor Strange a pesar de que están a punto de perder el conocimiento debido al terrible infarto que magneto les provoca pueden escuchar una voz que hace que dejen de prestar un poco de atención al dolor

-Miembros de la armada of light...

-¿Quién está hablando?

-¿Sera esa mujer que estaba con DOOM?

-No es alguien... más...

Los jóvenes con súper poderes comienzan a aproximarse a la preocupada sailor Moon y a sailor chibimoon cuando estas pueden escuchar una voz

-Miembros de la armada of light...

-¿Quién es?

-¡Es Louis!

-Yo soy Louis Laine la madre de uno de sus compañeros más jóvenes, Jasón White... de quien recientemente han escuchado la noticia de su muerte... yo sé que esa noticia al igual que la noticia de la muerte de pan los debieron haber destrozado, ya que como soy su madre debería estarlo... pero... yo... ¡no lo estoy porque estoy segura de que mi hijo así como pan, vegeta y Bra siguen con vida y sé que todos pueden sentir eso como yo!

Al escuchar eso Yusuke abre sus ojos de sorpresa a pesar de que su cabeza está siendo presionada por una presión sobrehumana

Cuando parte de ese mensaje llega a oídos de pantera negra, Vixen, piccolo, ironman, seiya, tormenta y el doctor Strange estos comienzan a ponerse de pie lentamente

En la ciudad de chicago los jóvenes con súper poderes retroceden un poco al ver una gran valentía y determinación en los ojos y las poses con las que sailor Moon y sailor chibimoon les hacen frente

-¡No deben creer lo que escuchan! ¡Y menos viniendo de un ser que desprecia la vida como es el doctor DOOM! ¡El solo lo ha hecho para hacer que ustedes pierdan la esperanza y su fuerza pero no deben de olvidar que ustedes son los guerreros que han aceptado proteger a este mundo! ¡Contamos con ustedes y ustedes cuentan con nosotros ya que a pesar de que su unión fue muy precipitada y no se conozcan ustedes son personas o seres que han decidido luchar por los seres humanos ya que tenemos muchas características pero una de ellas la cual es la más importante en estos difíciles momentos es que podemos hacer un lado nuestros miedos para defender lo que amamos y queremos! ¡Es hora de pelear con todas sus fuerzas! ¡Sin temor a un enemigo que intenta hundirnos en la desesperación! ¡Peleen y demuestren de lo que son capaces! ¡Peleen por ver a lo que aman! ¡Peleen por el mañana!

Las risas maniáticas del hombre de gabardina se pueden escuchar por las calles de Londres mientras este levanta victorioso la cabeza de Wolverine

-Si estamos unidos...

Las maniáticas risas del hombre de gabardina se detienen cuando escucha esas palabras, este se niega en aceptar de donde han provenido y comienza a observar detenidamente la cabeza de Wolverine que sostiene en su mano la cual al observarla luce sin vida

El hombre de gabardina se acerca el rostro de Wolverine para observarlo mejor cuando de pronto Wolverine sonríe y le arranca la nariz con una salvaje mordida al hombre de gabardina quien suelta su cabeza

-¡No hay enemigo que nos detenga! ¡Eso era lo único que esperaba escuchar!

El hombre de gabardina suelta la cabeza de Wolverine la cual cae sobre su sangrante cuello

-¡Que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo de una vez por todas!

La cabeza de Wolverine recupera comienza a regenerarse en su cuello

La nariz del hombre de gabardina comienza a regenerarse por igual y ahora mira con preocupación a Wolverine quien lo observa con una mirada llena de agresividad y una sonrisa

-¿Te parece si lo volvemos a intentar?

A pesar de sus heridas Yusuke comienza a tomar con sus manos el enorme puño de leviatán que cubre su cabeza

-No podría estar más acuerdo...

De pronto leviatán puede sentir algo en su pie; Algo que comienza a calentarlo, luego comienza a quemarlo hasta que dos rayos de calor atraviesan este

Leviatán suelta a Yusuke y retrocede pudiendo ver a una furiosa Kara frente a él golpeándolo fuertemente; el cuerpo de leviatán sale a la superficie mientras que Kara usa su visión de calor para atacar a leviatán arrojándolo de nuevo a la isla donde su encuentro comenzó

Yusuke intenta nadar a la superficie pero la gravedad de sus heridas no se lo permite, Yusuke está a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando de pronto la mano de una mujer toma su brazo y comienza a llevarlo a la superficie

Al llegar a la superficie Yusuke poco a poco comienza a recuperar el sentido hasta que puede ver a la mujer que lo ha salvado

-¡Keiko!

La hermosa Keiko le sonríe a Yusuke quien la rodea con sus brazos sin importarle el dolor

-¡Keiko yo creí que tú! ¿Pero cómo?

-La mujer llamada Kara nos extrajo a mí y a los pilotos fuera del helicóptero un segundo antes de que la roca se impactara en este, nos dejó en la playa pero yo fui en tu búsqueda y pude ver como ese monstruo y tú se sumergían en el océano

-Y tú planeabas salvarme...

-No sabría qué hacer si un tonto como tú muere, no puedo permitirlo

En ese momento Yusuke le da un apasionado beso a Keiko, al terminar este Yusuke mira con decisión a la playa donde Kara continua peleando contra leviatán

-La madre de Jasón tiene razón...

Yusuke mira a Keiko

-Separados caeremos, pero unidos...

-Lograremos lo que sea

Yusuke junto con Keiko nadan hacia la playa mientras pueden escuchar como los golpes de Kara y leviatán resuenan a gran distancia

-¡Lista sailor Moon!

-¡Lista sailor chibimoon!

Rini en ese momento pone una rodilla en el suelo y junta sus manos frente a su rostro, de pronto una campana con un asa de forma de corazón comienza a materializarse en sus manos y cuando esta se materializa por completo sailor chibimoon se pone de pie mientras su cuerpo es rodeado por una gran energía que sorprende a los jóvenes con súper poderes que las rodean

-¡Llamado estelar!

De pronto una esfera de energía aparece sobre ellas sorprendiendo aún más a los jóvenes con súper poderes, esa esfera de energía se transforma en dos varitas con las formas de dos espadas las cuales sailor Moon y sailor chibimoon toman y comienzan a manipular a la perfección con una serie de movimientos coreográficos

Pyro al ver estos movimientos estalla en ira

-¡Ataquémoslas con todo lo que tenemos tropas somos más que ellas!

Todos los jóvenes se arrojan contra sailor Moon y sailor chibimoon mientras Pyro arroja dos enormes columnas de fuego contra ellas

-(Unisonó) ¡SUBLIME MEDITACION LUNAR!

Al decir esas palabras sailor Moon y sailor chibimoon arrojan un tremendo poder que envuelve todo el lugar en donde se encuentran, los jóvenes con súper poderes se impactan contra esta energía la cual los destruye mientras que las columnas de fuego de Pyro se extinguen y este es alcanzado por la sublime meditación lunar de sailor Moon y sailor chibimoon

La ciudad de New York está siendo asediada por los ejércitos de un sombrío general llamado Bison quien observa la batalla de sus tropas en las calles de esta metrópoli con gran regocijo sobre uno de los tanques que tienen la insignia de su ejército

En ese momento un soldado muy herido que usa un uniforme militar del mismo color que el de Bison se aproxima con el

-¡Señor los marines de este país han acabado con nuestro frente!

De pronto un relámpago color violeta que sale del hombro del general Bison fulmina a este soldado quien cae muerto al suelo

-No hay lugar en mi ejército para un patético miedoso, ¡Akuma!

El sombrío akuma es iluminado por el fuego de la destrucción a solo unos metros frente a Bison

-Termina con ellos

Akuma en ese momento da un salto llegando a una azotea de un edificio y rápidamente da otro salto llegando a otra azotea sucesivamente hasta que puede llegar a la popular avenida de times Square desde donde puede ver como los marines logran hacer retroceder las tropas de Bison

-¡Vamos por ellos!

Una hermosa misato vistiendo un ajustado uniforme azul de agente de S.H.I.E.L.D se encuentra encabezando a este pelotón de marines

Al ver el valor de su líder akuma rápidamente identifica al blanco prioritario, comienza a formar una esfera de energía en sus manos

-¡HADOUKEN!

La poderosa energía de akuma se estrella frente a la hermosa misato impidiéndole a ella y a sus fuerzas seguir con el ataque, misato voltea a ver de dónde provino esa fuerza pudiendo ver a akuma sobre una azotea de los edificios aledaños a la popular avenida

-Adivino eres el malo del día que quiere apoderarse del mundo

-Mujer estúpida

Akuma con gran velocidad se arroja contra misato

-¡Te mostrare que las débiles como tú no tienen derecho a existir!

La pierna de akuma está a punto de tocar el rostro de misato cuando en esa fracción de segundo un disparo de un potente calibre arroja a akuma contra un autobús el cual vuelve chatarra

Misato voltea a en ese momento a ver de dónde provino el disparo que la ha salvado pudiendo ver a un herido SPAWN armado hasta los dientes al final de la avenida

-¿A quién rayos tratas de impresionar? ¿A rambo?

En ese momento akuma sale de entre los fierros retorcidos que el impacto de su cuerpo provoco para mirar a SPAWN con sus ojos rojos

-¡Tú! ¡¿Acaso eres un fantasma?!

-Bu

-¡HADOUKEN!

La esfera de energía oscura se aproxima contra SPAWN pero antes de que esta la reciba su cuerpo de transforma en miles de murciélagos los cuales evitan el poder de akuma quien se sorprende de ver la transformación de SPAWN

Los murciélagos rápidamente vuelan hacia akuma quien golpea a tantos como puede

-¡Oye ojo rojo aquí estoy!

SPAWN golpea violentamente a akuma el cual retrocede ante la fuerza demoniaca de SPAWN quien intenta un segundo ataque pero akuma usando sus técnicas de artes marciales evita el violento ataque de SPAWN rompiéndole un brazo y una pierna para después arrojarlo contra un auto compacto el cual deja hecho una chatarra

Akuma rápidamente toma una van y la estrella contra el compacto donde arrojo a SPAWN

Akuma mira la pila de chatarra la cual son ahora esos autos para después mirar a una misato la cual niega con su cabeza

-Huy no debiste hacer eso

-El día que akuma necesite el consejo de una puta será el día que akuma...

-Sera el día que mueras ya que esta "puta" te dirá que cometiste un grave error dos veces

De pronto la pila de chatarra donde akuma estrello el cuerpo de SPAWN estalla en una gran explosión de poder demoniaco color verde del cual sale SPAWN sorprendiendo al mismo akuma quien puede ver como este se arroja contra él a pesar de sus heridas

Akuma intenta golpear a este SPAWN pero solo son sombras, el verdadero SPAWN está detrás de estas sombras sorprendiendo a akuma quien esquiva sus golpes saltando a gran altura en el aire, SPAWN toma impulso y se arroja contra akuma quien comienza a dar una serie de patadas a gran velocidad en el aire

-¡No creerías que caería en ese viejo truco!

En ese momento las cadenas de SPAWN comienzan a aprisionar el cuerpo de akuma quien deja de girar, SPAWN se prepara para golpear a akuma pero este rompe sus cadenas mientras su gran poder oscuro rodea su cuerpo

A pesar del poder de akuma SPAWN también comienza a acumular su demoniaco poder verde en sus manos, akuma se prepara para arrojar su mejor y más poderosa técnica a su demoniaco oponente cuando de pronto puede sentir como algo en su cuello lo estrangula y hace que su cuerpo se dirija hacia atrás evitando que arroje su poderosa técnica contra SPAWN y esta se estrelle en el rio Hudson creando una tremenda explosión

Akuma puede ver tarde que las cadenas con las que SPAWN aprisiono su cuerpo eran sombras y que la verdadera siempre estuvo en su cuello

-¡Esto es por toda la sangre que has regado en mi ciudad!

El demoniaco poder de SPAWN sale de sus manos y se impacta contra el cuerpo de akuma volándolo en mil pedazos mientras la capa de SPAWN comienza a expandirse como las demoniacas alas de un diabólico ser para lograr que su amo logre aterrizar sano y salvo a las calles las cuales han dejado de sufrir el ataque del resto del ejercito de Bison

Magneto mira sin poder comprender como pantera negra, Vixen, piccolo, ironman, seiya, tormenta y el doctor Strange se han puesto de pie frente a el

-¡Imposible ustedes deberían ya estar muertos!

-Ella tiene razón

-Por eso magneto aunque sea lo último que hagamos

-¡Te detendremos!

-¡Pamplinas! Lo único que necesito es aumentar mi campo electromagnético para que el hierro en su sangre forme coágulos que les bloquee el paso a su sangre

El campo electromagnético de magneto comienza a incrementarse

-No te lo puedo permitir...

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Magneto mira en todas direcciones hasta que después de unos momentos puede ver a la persona que lo ha retado

El imponente y sombrío Batman se encuentra a unos cuantos metros frente a su enorme campo electromagnético, a pesar de ser un soleado día en el mediterráneo la sombra de este llega a ocultar su rostro y dejar solamente su fría mirada con la que magneto observa como este hombre lo está mirando fríamente

-Un humano... ¿también tienes poderes magnéticos? ¿O cómo es posible que no estés muriendo como cerdo como los demás?

-Mis poderes no van más allá de los de un humano cualquiera, pero un humano cualquiera que ha entendido como acabar contigo

Magneto comienza a burlarse de Batman quien no lo deja de mirar fríamente mientras pantera negra, Vixen, piccolo, ironman, seiya, tormenta y el doctor Strange lo miran sin comprenderlo sintiendo el terrible dolor del infarto que magneto les provoca

-¿Y cómo piensa un humano común y cualquiera derrotar a un ser con un poder infinito?

-Admira lo que te llevara a tu final...

Magneto mira como Batman enciende una bengala sin comprender él porque si no es que un fétido olor comienza a llenar sus narices

-¡Gas!

Magneto mira con ira como entre su campo electromagnético hay varios cilindros de gas flotando a su alrededor

Batman arroja la bengala al interior del campo electromagnético que rodea a magneto desatando el infierno

Una terrible explosión se hace lugar sobre los cielos de Palermo la cual puede verse a varios kilómetros

Al término de la explosión pantera negra, Vixen, piccolo, ironman, seiya, tormenta y el doctor Strange pueden sentir como el dolor de sus pechos ha comenzado a debilitarse mientras un serio Batman hace su aparición

-¿Quién eres tú?...

-Mi nombre ahora no es de importancia...

De la destrucción un ileso magneto aun rodeado por un tremendo y poderoso campo electromagnético el cual brilla con miles de resplandores a su alrededor comienza a aproximarse a Batman, Vixen, piccolo, ironman, seiya, pantera negra, tormenta y el doctor Strange

-Bien hecho cabeza puntiaguda, la explosión destruyo más a la ciudad que a magneto

-Era de esperarse que un humano común y cualquiera creyera que el fuego me haría daño alguno

-No el fuego...

-¿Cómo?

-Los humanos descubrieron el fuego y por ello recibieron el castigo de los dioses, pero no por su poder destructivo si no por lo que podían crear con su ayuda

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Mi computadora hace unas horas registro un evento magnético único el cual inicio en Varsovia pero se trasladó al mediterráneo donde justamente los miembros de la armada of light se dirigían supe entonces que un enemigo se había hecho de un tremendo poder magnético para lo cual tome prestado el invento que un viejo amigo desarrollo una vez para mi...

Batman abre su capa mostrando que sobre su torso tiene un campo magnético que emana de un pequeño instrumento tecnológico atado a su pecho

-¡Infame! ¡¿Con ese débil campo magnético pretendes derrotar al amo del magnetismo?!

-No solo con eso si no con tu misma arrogancia, al llegar aquí observe tu batalla y pude ver que cada vez aumentabas más y más tu campo electromagnético absorbiendo cualquier cosa de metal incluso materiales para tu caída

-¿Mi caída? ¡Qué arrogante!

-Error; tu arrogancia será uno de los elementos de tu caída así como lo fue el fuego

-¡El gas! así que tu aproximaste todos esos cilindros de gas

-Cómo te dije solo fue el primer paso, ya que contaba que aumentarías tu campo electromagnético y con eso los materiales fundidos en la explosión podrían tener las atmosferas necesarias de presión ¡para formar esto!

Batman señala el brillante campo electromagnético que rodea a magneto

-¡Un súper conductor!

Magneto no comprende lo que Batman le ha dicho, en ese momento Batman lleno de valentía atraviesa el brillante campo electromagnético de magneto llenando de sorpresa el rostro de este pero ese rostro no permanecerá por mucho ya que con una fuerte patada Batman le rompe la boca a magneto llenando su rostro con una terrible expresión de dolor

Magneto intenta atacar con sus poderes magnéticos a Batman pero estos no funcionan mientras que este comienza a golpearlo fuertemente con una serie de movimientos de artes marciales

Pantera negra, Vixen, piccolo, ironman, seiya, tormenta y el doctor Strange comienzan a sentir como su fuerza comienza a volver a sus cuerpos y el dolor ha comenzado a disminuir hasta desaparecer

Seiya observa con mucha emoción a como Batman golpea a magneto

-¿Un qué?

-Un superconductor...

Seiya voltea a ver al serio pantera negra

-Es un material que tiene la capacidad intrínseca que poseen ciertos materiales para conducir la corriente eléctrica con resistencia y pérdida de energía en este caso el magnetismo

Seiya se sorprende de esas palabras mientras la seria mirada de pantera negra observa los poderosos golpes de Batman hiriendo a magneto

-Fue muy inteligente al observar desde las sombras al enemigo aproximando los objetos necesarios para realizar un enorme superconductor

Piccolo en ese momento gruñe un poco

-Solamente espero en las sombras, no es más que un...

Seiya voltea a ver a piccolo interrumpiéndolo con su ímpetu

-¡Es nuestro compañero!

Seiya con gran velocidad e ímpetu se arroja contra magneto atravesando el brillante campo electromagnético que lo rodea

-¡Cometa Pegaso!

Los golpes de seiya comienzan a viajar a la misma velocidad de la luz, Batman da un gran salto hacia el aire permitiéndole observar al ya herido magneto como los poderosos golpes de seiya se dirigen contra el

Al término de su técnica seiya está detrás de un mal herido pero aun de pie magneto

-Yo... los... ¡acabare!

-¡No cuentes con eso abuelo!

Vixen es rodeada por el aura de un rinoceronte al atravesar el brillante campo magnético dándole un poderoso golpe a magneto enviando varios metros hacia un montón de escombros

El mal herido magneto comienza a ponerse de pie entre los escombros pero piccolo lo toma del cuello y lo arroja hacia la calle donde tormenta se encuentra, en ese instante un relámpago cae del cielo sobre tormenta la cual acumula la energía del relámpago en su puño con el cual está a punto de darle el golpe final al muy mal herido magneto

-¡No por favor ten piedad solo soy un viejo!

Tormenta detiene su ataque al escuchar estas palabras por parte de magneto

- ¡Tormenta no!

Una mirada llena de maldad aparece en los ojos de magneto justo cuando comienza a formar un campo electromagnético el cual transforma su cuerpo en energía magnética

De pronto la aurora boreal que aparecía en los cielos de Palermo se hace más intensa

-¡¿Qué está haciendo ahora?!

-¡Era una prueba de dos partes Vixen la cual la segunda no podrán pasar ya que ahora mi cuerpo se ha convertido en una poderosa onda electromagnética lo suficientemente poderosa como para cambiar el mismo campo electromagnético de la tierra!

Pantera negra voltea a ver seriamente a Batman

-¡Si continua así la tierra perderá su estabilidad!

Vixen se aproxima confundida a pantera negra

-¡¿Y eso que significa?!

Batman mira seriamente la aurora boreal sobre los cielos de Palermo

-Que si no lo detenemos la tierra se impactara en el sol...

Los golpes de Kara hacen que la misma arena en la playa se levante varios metros mientras el enorme cuerpo de leviatán recibe cada uno de estos sin caer al suelo

Kara se arroja contra leviatán pero este esquiva su ataque y toma su cuerpo con sus enormes manos

-¡Maldita perra! ¡Yo soy leviatán!

Leviatán está a punto de romper la espalda de Kara intentando arrojar su cuerpo en contra de su rodilla pero en ese momento unas manos mecánicas toman los brazos de leviatán evitando que arroje a Kara

-¡¿Qué es esto?!

Leviatán observa que el EVA unidad 03 en su modalidad de guerrero detrás d el sujetando sus brazos

-¡Que no sabes que a una mujer no se debe tocar ni con el pétalo de una rosa!

Steven usando toda su fuerza empuja los mandos holográficos en sus manos hacia atrás arrojando al enorme leviatán hacia atrás salvando a Kara

Leviatán rápidamente da una pirueta en el aire cayendo de pie y con un gran impulso se arroja en contra del EVA unidad 03

-¡Ven con papi maldito feo!

Las manos del EVA 03 y leviatán chocan, la tierra comienza a temblar en la isla entera mientras el poder de estos dos choca entre si

-¡Ríndete hombre de hojalata no eres rival de leviatán!

-Tal vez en fuerza ¡pero la fuerza no es lo único para ganar una pelea!

En ese momento el EVA 03 enciende sus turbinas y con una velocidad que rompe la barrera del sonido se lleva a leviatán a una gran altitud en pocos segundos

En la atmosfera terrestre el EVA 03 suelta a leviatán para después patearlo fuertemente hacia la tierra donde comienza a caer en picada mientras el EVA 03 se transforma en avión

Desde tierra puede verse como una enorme bola de fuego se dirige a la isla donde se estrella, el impacto es tan fuerte que crea un enorme cráter que destruye gran parte de esta

En el fondo del cráter leviatán comienza a ponerse de pie pudiendo observar al EVA 03 en modalidad de avión dirigiéndose en su contra a una velocidad supersónica, pero al percatarse de esto leviatán se prepara para atacarlo

-¡Cadena de amor de Venus!

Una cadena formada por corazones de luz atraviesa la pierna de leviatán evitando que este pueda escapar del ataque del EVA03

Leviatán molesto voltea a ver de dónde proviene la cadena pudiendo ver a Kara, las sailor Scouts, Daredevil, hiei, el capitán América y kuwabara sosteniendo la cadena que evita que pueda moverse

-¡Imposible ningún poder en este mundo podría detenerme DOOM lo dijo!

-¡Cuando las personas nos unimos formamos una fuerza que sobrepasa la conocida en este mundo!

-¡Hablando de mundos es hora de que una fuerza del mundo espiritual te detenga!

Leviatán observa al malherido Yusuke aproximándose a donde se encuentran sus demás compañeros junto con Keiko quien lo ayuda a caminar

-¡De nuevo tú!

Yusuke le apunta a leviatán con su dedo índice con ayuda de Keiko

-¡Prepárate a conocer una técnica que he desarrollado! ¡REIMACHINE-GUN!

Una enorme esfera de energía espiritual sale del dedo índice de Yusuke en contra de leviatán

-¡Esta es como las otras técnicas que usaste en mi contra antes! ¡Pero qué!

De pronto la enorme esfera de energía se transforma en varias esferas de energía las cuales se impactan contra el cuerpo de leviatán hiriéndolo y provocando que su casco se separe de su cuerpo

El herido levitan voltea a ver a Yusuke y a los demás miembros de la armada of light con una gran furia

-¡Los matare a todos por esto!

Los integrantes de la armada of light sueltan la cadena de amor de sailor Venus sin comprender leviatán el porqué de esta acción si no es hasta que puede escuchar un terrible sonido, un sonido sónico

-¡No cuentes con eso feo!

El EVA 03 se transforma en modalidad guerrero a unos centímetros de su rostro para propinarle una poderosa patada con la cual tanto leviatán como el EVA 03 son arrojados varios kilómetros bajo la tierra hasta llegar a una caverna subterránea la cual es rodeada por un océano de magma

Leviatán comienza a ponerse de pie mientras el resplandor del calor intenso del magma a su alrededor ilumina su rostro lleno de ira al ver como el EVA unidad 03 está frente a el

-¡Te matare!

Antes de que leviatán pueda dar un paso hacia el EVA 03 los disparos de un grueso calibre hacen que retroceda

-¡¿Qué es lo que se ha atrevido a atacar al poderoso leviatán?!

La respuesta de leviatán se muestra cuando los tres EVAS en su forma de avión entran por la abertura por la que leviatán y el EVA 03 llegaron a la caverna subterránea

Los EVAS se transforman en su modalidad de guerreros colocándose a los lados de Steven

-¡Shinji!

-No te dejaría Steven

-Escuchen al pequeño aprendiz de marine...

-Asuka, siempre un placer...

-Concéntrense en la pelea esta es la primera vez que los 4 EVAS están juntos y a pesar de que nuestras probabilidades de ganar son de más del 90% no deben confiarse

Leviatán comienza a reír

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora envían juguetes?, ¡Juguetes contra el poderoso leviatán!

-No feo, no son juguetes

La decidida voz de Steven basta para terminar con las burlas de leviatán

-Nosotros somos los pilotos de los EVAS las más mortíferas y más avanzadas armas creadas por el hombre y solamente nosotros saldremos de esta caverna

Una explosión de magma ilumina a los EVAS poniéndose en guardia mientras que también iluminan el rostro de preocupación de leviatán

Las calles de chicago comienzan a recuperar su tranquilidad mientras que en una de sus calles sailor Moon se limpia el sudor de su frente

-UFF un poco más rudo que en mis tiempos

-¡¿Escuche bien?! Acaso ya estas aceptando que te estás volviendo vieja ¿y me vas a dar el prisma lunar a mí?

Sailor Moon recupera sus energías en ese momento

-¡Quise decir que en mis tiempos me tomaba menos tiempo ya que no tenía a una ayudante tan molesta!

Sailor Moon y sailor chibimoon comienzan a juguetear molestándose cuando el sonido de débiles balbuceos las interrumpe, las dos deciden ir a investigar de donde vienen estos encontrando el cuerpo del moribundo Pyro tirado en la calle

-¡Maldición derrotado por un par de putas en vestidos ridículos!

En ese momento el pie de Spiderman pisa el rostro del moribundo Pyro llenándolo de más dolor

-¡Hey cuida tu vocabulario frente a las hermosas damas!

Spiderman le cierra el ojo a sailor chibimoon mientras que esta se sonroja

-¡Creen que esto ha terminado! ¡DOOM creó un ejército y todos ellos están ahora mismo en las calles de esta ciudad y les van a patear sus culos!

En ese momento el sonido de un aplauso interrumpe a pyro quien con dificultad mira en dirección de donde vino este sonido encontrando al profesor Elrich frente a l mientras que a su lado se encuentra una pila de numerosos jóvenes heridos

-¡Mis tropas!

-De hecho no había un ejército allá afuera, eran como de 20 a 30 ¿no lo crees fe?

El doctor fe pasa su mano sobre la pila de los heridos jóvenes haciéndolos desaparecer

-Los envié a la prisión ¡oh si ya empiezo a comprender esto de la magia!

-¡Pero DOOM nos prometió el poder! ¡Yo lo tenía!

En ese momento una rosa cae sobre el pecho del moribundo Pyro quien mira a quien ha tirado la rosa sobre el observando difícilmente a un serio tuxedo mask a su lado

-¡Te equivocas! Lo que tenías era solo un poder que obtuviste vendiendo tú alma a un dios corrupto perdiendo también lo más importante... tu humanidad

-¡Maldito tu heriste mis manos! malditos...

Con esa última maldición Pyro muere mientras tuxedo mask observa este hecho fríamente

-Espero que encuentres la paz que no encontraste en este mundo

-Oye eso fue genial me puedes enseñar cómo comportarme como un gigoló español

Spiderman imita la pose de tuxedo mask mientras el profesor Elrich, el doctor Fe, sailor Moon y sailor chibimoon se aproximan con ellos

-Veo que tienes un joven aprendiz papa

-A es verdad es tu papa, perdón es que como son tan jóvenes no creí que lo fueran

Sailor Moon se pone muy feliz al escuchar esas palabras de spiderman

-Este chico me agrada rini creo que deberías salir con el

-Si es simpático

Spiderman observa con ilusión a rini quien en ese momento se sonroja y oculta su rostro con sus manos

-Pero mi corazón le pertenece a Jasón lo siento

Spiderman se sorprende de la respuesta de rini y en ese momento el doctor Fe pone su mano en su hombro

-Vamos chico solo es una batalla aun puedes ganar la guerra, después de todo él está muy, muy lejos

Spiderman luce un poco mejor después de las palabras de aliento del doctor Fe

-Hablando de batallas... ¿Cómo estarán los demás?

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo

El doctor fe abre un portal con la forma del signo de la reencarnación egipcia frente a ellos

-¿Oye y que hay de lo que dijo Strange?, no nos dejara esa cosa en medio de la nada

-Oigan confíen en mi puedo sentir como mi poder se incrementa y puedo hacer más cosas

Sailor chibimoon se aproxima con el doctor fe

-Yo confió

Spiderman se aproxima con sailor chibimoon

-Si yo también ¡vamos! ¿Somos un equipo o no?

Sailor chibimoon toma del brazo a spiderman y en ese momento sailor Moon, tuxedo mask y el profesor Elrich se aproximan a ellos cruzando todos; el portal al mismo tiempo

Desde la torreta de uno de sus tanques Bison admira como su ejército es diezmado por los marines

-¿Admirando cómo le pateamos el trasero a tu ejercito?

Bison sonríe un poco al escuchar tales palabras mientras Nick Fury acompañado por dos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. se aproximan a el

-Tan osado como siempre Nick

Nick Fury luce desconcertado al escuchar eso

-¿Nos conocemos acaso?, ya que no creo tener a un loco entre mis conocidos

En ese instante una poderosa onda de energía que sale del cuerpo del general Bison se dirige contra Nick Fury y los dos agentes que lo acompañan; Nick Fury con grandes reflejos esquiva la poderosa onda de energía de Bison la cual destruye a los dos agentes

Nick Fury rápidamente se pone de pie después de esquivar ágilmente la mortal onda de energía de Bison para dispararle con su arma de 9mm pero el general Bison rápidamente esquiva las balas con una velocidad sobrehumana colocándose frente a Nick Fury el cual no tiene tiempo para sorprenderse con este hecho ya que Bison lo toma fuertemente del cuello y comienza a estrangularlo

-Mi antiguo alumno... cuanto tiempo que no nos veíamos

Con dificultad Nick Fury le responde a Bison

-¡Tú estabas muerto!

-Exacto... lo estaba...

Bison presiona más el cuello de Nick Fury

-Mi antiguo discípulo no sabes lo que es atravesar el frio mundo de la muerte ¡pero este NO se compara con el dolor del olvido! En el otro mundo DOOM me encontró y me permitió regresar para vengarme de este mundo por el cual fallecí

Bison arroja fuertemente a Nick Fury hacia un edificio aledaño al cual atraviesa por una ventana hacia el techo del edificio el cual también atraviesa hasta llegar al borde de la azotea de este

En menos de un segundo Bison aparece a un lado de Nick Fury quien aún no se recupera del ataque de Bison quien le da una fuerte patada con la cual lo arroja fuera de la azotea hacia el vacío

Los instintos de Nick Fury se disparan y antes de caer al vacío logra sujetarse con una mano del borde de la azotea

-Y qué mejor al regresar de la muerte que saludando a un viejo discípulo

Bison llega al borde de la azotea donde Nick Fury se esfuerza por no caer y al estar frente a él le da el saludo militar

-¡Adiós Fury!

Bison se prepara para pisar fuertemente la mano con la que Nick Fury se sostiene pero este rápidamente saca un filoso cuchillo con el cual atraviesa la pierna con la que Bison estaba a punto de pisar su mano

Bison contempla el cuchillo en su pierna, Nick Fury lo observa valerosamente mientras este aún se sostiene difícilmente con su mano del borde de la azotea

En ese momento Bison comienza a reír maléficamente hasta que el sonido de un helicóptero sobre ellos amortigua el sonido de su maléfica risa ya que Bison da un poderoso salto hacia el cielo donde Nick Fury puede ver que Bison aborda un helicóptero con el signo de su ejército

-¡Nos veremos de nuevo Fury!

El helicóptero con Bison dentro comienza a desaparecer sobre los cielos nocturnos de la ciudad de New York mientras Nick Fury logra subir a la azotea

-Y para cuando eso pase Bison yo estaré listo para enviarte a la tumba...

La capa de SPAWN hace que su demoniaco amo aterrice tranquilamente en medio de la avenida de Times Square, una vez en el suelo su capa comienza a agitarse como una jauría de lobos salvajes; los numerosos y valerosos marines reunidos en la calle apuntan con sus armas a SPAWN

-Alto el fuego

Los marines voltean a ver quién ha dado esa orden encontrando a la hermosa Misato quien se aproxima al lugar

-¿Señor?

-Alto el fuego

-¡Pero señor no es un miembro de la armada of light!

-Cabo si tengo que repetirle la orden lo hare con mi bota en su culo

Misato voltea a ver al marine que duda de sus órdenes

-¿Esta claro?

-¡Señor si señor!

La hermosa misato se aproxima con SPAWN, su demoniaca capa al sentir la presencia de misato comienza a dejar de agitarse permitiéndole ponerse a un lado de su demoniaco amo

-Gracias...

-No sé de qué hablas mujer...

Misato le da un amistoso codazo en el costado a SPAWN

-No te hagas yo sé que me ayudaste allá atrás y también contra envidia y... me resultas muy familiar... ¿Nos conocíamos antes?, ¿Cuál es tu nombre para empezar?

-Mi nombre es SPAWN

-Solamente SPAWN, ¿el hombre bajo la máscara no tiene un nombre aparte?

-Lo que hay bajo la máscara no es un hombre y no creo que quieras saber qué es lo que hay debajo...

SPAWN está a punto de irse pero misato lo sujeta por la capa provocando que este retroceda un poco y misato pueda darle un beso en la mejilla

-Que no se te vaya a subir a la cabeza SPAWN...

Una de las cadenas de SPAWN se sujetan del techo de un edificio y este toma impulso para llegar a este donde desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche mientras misato lo observa partir con una gran esperanza en su mirada

La famosa intersección de calles de Piccadilly circus se nota abarrotada por el numeroso tráfico en sus calles, los automovilistas salen de sus autos al ver que el embotellamiento no parece tener solución

-¿Qué es lo que pasa allá adelante?

-Hemos estado aquí por casi una hora

De pronto el cielo despejado de esta famosa intersección comienza a llenarse de varios helicópteros de la milicia y varios soldados comenzando a rodear a esta intersección

-¿Pero qué?

-¡Despejen el área! ¡Repito! ¡Tienen que despejar el área ahora!

-¿Pero que se han creído esos polis? yo no dejo mi carro

De pronto del sonido de una feroz batalla aproximándose a donde se encuentran hacen que los automovilistas ahí reunidos comiencen a huir detrás del perímetro que rodea la milicia en la famosa intersección

Unos segundos más tarde los muchos automovilistas pueden ver qué es lo que provoca el sonido de la feroz batalla

Un Wolverine que viste casi harapos y un hombre con un muy dañado traje de sacerdote católico se encuentran teniendo un duelo a gran velocidad, el hombre vestido de sacerdote intenta cortar a Wolverine arrojándole varias cuchillas filosas con gran velocidad pero Wolverine rápidamente con una de sus garras arranca la puerta de una camioneta que se encuentra en la calle la cual usa como escudo

Las filosas cuchillas se estrellan en la puerta que Wolverine usa como escudo pero con una sorprendente velocidad el hombre vestido como sacerdote toma los mangos de estas y corta con estas la puerta e hiriendo a Wolverine arrojándolo al frente del auto del automovilista británico que se rehusó a abandonar su vehículo

-¡No puede ser es Wolverine un miembro de la armada of light yo creí que era pura charada!

El automovilista británico sale de su auto para ponerse a un lado del herido Wolverine quien comienza a recuperar el sentido

-¡Eres de la armada of light! ¡Vamos Wolverine enséñale los movimientos por los que estas en la armada of light!

Los demás automovilistas al escuchar esto dejan de huir para comenzar a reunirse detrás de la barrera de soldados y comenzar a apoyar a Wolverine

-Tienen razón...

-¡AMEN!

Seguido a esta palabra el hombre vestido como sacerdote se arroja contra Wolverine quien continúa sobre la parte del frente del vehículo

Wolverine toma impulso y se arroja contra el hombre vestido como sacerdote

Las filosas cuchillas en las manos del hombre vestido como sacerdote reflejan el rostro furioso de Wolverine

Las cuchillas en las manos del hombre vestido como sacerdote cortan las puntas de los cabellos de Wolverine quien ha logrado esquivar su mortal ataque atravesando su abdomen con sus garras

Wolverine ahora se encuentra detrás del hombre vestido de sacerdote quien intenta con una de sus manos evitar que sus intestinos salgan de su abdomen

Wolverine se apresura en atacar de nuevo al hombre vestido como sacerdote ahora que se encuentra indefenso pero de pronto su rodilla derecha es atravesada por una de las filosas cuchillas de su oponente

Incrédulo Wolverine observa que este le ha arrojado la filosa cuchilla justo por la gran abertura en su abdomen mientras que su herida se regenera su rostro muestra una demoniaca sonrisa

-La fuerza del diablo no se compara con la de nuestro señor

-¡No digas churradas mendigo loco!

-¡Tiene razón tú no puedes decir que vienes por parte de dios!

Las personas sin importar la edad, género o raza comienzan a abuchear al hombre vestido de sacerdote al cual también le arrojan basura

-Así como a nuestro señor Jesucristo los impuros rechazaron así yo también he sido ¡Pero la ira del señor caerá sobre aquellos impuros y llenara a la tierra con su infinita paz!

El hombre vestido como sacerdote se arroja contra la gente aun con los disparos de helicópteros y soldados reunidos en la popular intersección

Cuando una filosa cuchilla está a punto de atravesar la cabeza del primer automovilista en apoyar a Wolverine las garras de este atraviesan el pecho del hombre vestido como sacerdote deteniéndolo

-¡La tierra tendrá paz cuando mande tu maldita boca al infierno!

Aun con la herida en su pecho el hombre vestido como sacerdote se prepara para atacar a Wolverine cuando este con una velocidad aun mayor parte por la mitad su pecho

A pesar de que la parte superior de su cuerpo no esté unido a su cuerpo el hombre vestido como padre ataca con sus filosas cuchillas en sus manos a Wolverine quien al percatarse de esto con una velocidad mayor le corta los dos brazos

Wolverine en cuestión de centésimas de segundo atraviesa los ojos de su oponente con sus garras para partir por la mitad el cráneo de este

El cuerpo totalmente mutilado del hombre vestido como padre comienza a formar una masa amorfa en el suelo

-¡AMEN para ti pendejo!

Wolverine atraviesa con sus garras esta masa amorfa y la arroja al mayor espectacular de la famosa intersección la cual comienza a calcinarse ante los miles de voltios de energía que alimentaban a esta hasta que esa amorfa masa se transforma en menos que cenizas que dispersan el frio viento de Londres

Wolverine al ver que su oponente se ha vuelto menos que cenizas guarda sus garras, en ese momento los muchos automovilistas y ciudadanos de Londres saltan la barrera de militares para aclamar a Wolverine quien a pesar de su terrible batalla una pequeña sonrisa comienza a esbozarse en su rostro al ver la alegría con la que los londinenses lo aclaman

Los iracundos ojos de leviatán miran a los cuatro EVAS frente él mientras puede sentir el asfixiante calor del magma que rodea la caverna subterránea en al cual se encuentran

En ese momento una explosión de magma precede al poderoso ataque del leviatán quien se arroja contra los EVAS

-¡Defensa sigma!

Los EVAS esquivan a gran velocidad el ataque de leviatán mientras este observa el EVA 02 el cual ha dado un salto hacia el mar de magma que rodea la caverna

-¡Asuka ten cuidado va hacia donde te encuentras!

-¡No necesito que un entrometido me diga como pilotear!

El EVA 02 se transforma en un avión el cual surca el mar de magma mientras levitan se arroja contra este

Antes de que el puño de leviatán logre tocar el EVA 02 este se transforma en su forma de guerrero esquivándolo; el EVA 02 saca un arma 9mm con la cual comienza a dispararle

Las balas del EVA 02 no afectan a levitan quien toma impulso de uno de los muros de la caverna y se dirige de nuevo contra el EVA 02; pero este da una vuelta de 180º en el aire evitando el ataque de leviatán y este puede ver que el EVA 02 con ese movimiento le ha dado paso al EVA 00 el cual lo golpea fuertemente arrojándolo a un muro de la caverna en el cual se impacta violentamente

Leviatán no importando el fuerte golpe toma impulso de nuevo y se arroja contra el EVA 02 y el EVA 00 pero estos le reciben con una lluvia de fuertes disparos

Leviatán herido dirige su cuerpo hacia una plataforma de roca pero ahí es recibido por el EVA 01 el cual lo toma por el cuello y cintura arrojándolo contra esta plataforma la cual rompe y sus restos comienzan a flotar en el mar de magma

Leviatán rápidamente se pone de pie y toma una estalactita la cual arroja contra el EVA 01 a una velocidad que sobre pasa la de un misil

El EVA 01 saca un filoso sable oculto en su fuselaje con el cual con un rápido movimiento parte a la mitad esta estalactita y se arroja contra leviatán con una serie de rápidos ataques los cuales cada vez se le dificulta cada vez más esquivarlos

Leviatán en ese momento toma un enorme pedazo de la que antes fuera la enorme plataforma de roca y golpea al EVA 01 con está rompiéndola en pedazos con el impacto

Leviatán se prepara para arrojar al EVA 01 al mar de magma cuando el EVA 03 en su modalidad de guerrero lo toma de la cintura y salta impactando su cuerpo contra el techo lleno de filosas estalactitas

El EVA 03 deja en el techo de la caverna a leviatán y mientras baja este saca dos armas 9mm de su fuselaje y comienza a disparar al cuerpo de leviatán el cual emerge del techo llevándose una gran parte de este intentando aplastar al EVA 03

Cuando la enorme parte del techo con la que leviatán intentaba aplastar al EVA 03 está a punto de conseguirlo este se transforma en un avión logrando esquivarlo dando una vuelta a gran velocidad por la caverna para regresar y transformarse en su modalidad de guerrero para darle a leviatán un tremendo golpe con el cual está a punto de hacerlo caer al mar de magma

Leviatán se prepara para atacar al EVA 03 pero en ese momento el EVA 00 y el EVA 02 se ponen al lado de este, el EVA 00 saca una lanza de su fuselaje para después arrojársela a gran velocidad

A pesar de la velocidad de este leviatán logra atrapar la lanza quedando la punta a pocos centímetros de su rostro, leviatán está a punto de quitarse la punta de la lanza de su cabeza cuando en ese momento aparece el EVA 01 frente a l dando una fuerte patada en la lanza provocando que esta atraviese su cabeza

El EVA 02 en modalidad guerrero se apresura y le da una fuerte patada frontal al pecho de leviatán arrojándolo al mar de magma donde este comienza a sumergirse

-¡Listo así es como la mejor hace las cosas pervertido!

-¿Pero estará muerto?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Qué te hace dudar que la mejor?!...

En ese momento leviatán emerge del mar de magma sorprendiendo a shinji y Asuka pero rápidamente dos certeros y mortales disparos vuelan la cabeza de leviatán

El cuerpo sin cabeza de leviatán comienza a disolverse en el mar de magma desapareciendo por completo

Asuka y shinji voltean a ver de dónde vinieron los disparos pudiendo ver al EVA 03 y 00 con sus armas de 9mm desenfundadas y apuntando al mismo lugar

-Ahora lo está...

-Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor Rei

-Soy la piloto Ayanami para usted capitán Hiller

-Claro, claro excelente disparo piloto Ayanami

-¡No necesitaba la ayuda de nadie!

-No comiences Asuka, lo importante es que ese monstruo ya no hará más daño y hablando de daño debemos ir con nuestros compañeros

-Nuestra misión no es de rescate o salvamento

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo concuerdo con la muñeca, no somos una ambulancia, nuestra misión era acabar con ese idiota musculoso y lo hicimos misión cumplida

-Nuestra siguiente tarea es volver a la base

-Pues mi tarea es no dejar a nadie atrás

EL EVA 00 y 02 observan fijamente al EVA 03 mientras que el EVA 01 se mantiene alejado de ellos y la luz brillante del magma a su alrededor los ilumina

-Esto irá directamente en mi reporte capitán Hiller desobedecer órdenes directas es una grave falta

-Rei las ordenes no son más importantes que la vida y menos que la vida de un compañero

El EVA 00 en ese momento se transforma en avión y sale rápidamente de la caverna

-Ustedes dos pueden hacer lo que quieran, yo demostré mi punto

El EVA 02 se transforma en un avión y sale de la caverna subterránea dejando al EVA 03 y al EVA 01 solos en esta

-Ya me estoy sintiendo viejo para todo esto...

El EVA 03 voltea con el EVA 01

-¿Qué dices shinji? ¿Vamos por los demás y ahí por unas frías?

-¿Unas frías?

-Unas cervezas novato, bueno tu puedes ordenar un refresco, pero lo que importa es pasar un rato de camaradería

-Ah, si

El EVA 03 se transforma en un avión

-¡Vamos shinji!

El EVA 03 sale de la caverna mientras que el EVA 01 se transforma en un avión y lo sigue, pero dentro de su cabina la mirada de shinji se entristece aún más

La aurora boreal sobre Palermo se ha vuelto tan intensa como el mismo amanecer; un amanecer que Batman sabe que puede ser el evento que preceda al final del planeta si no hace algo para impedirlo

-¡A un lado!

Batman se abre paso entre Vixen, seiya y pantera negra quien detiene a Batman

-Lo que intentaras es imposible

-Esa palabra no existe para mí

Batman intenta hacer a un lado a Pantera negra pero este no deja pasar a Batman quien lo mira con molestia mientras pantera negra lo mira seriamente

-No me dejaste terminar, es imposible sin ayuda

Batman voltea a ver al

Notas finales del capítulo :

Continuara...


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 20: la calma antes de la Tormenta

CONTINUACION DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Batman intenta hacer a un lado a Pantera negra pero este no deja pasar a Batman quien lo mira con molestia mientras pantera negra lo mira seriamente

-No me dejaste terminar, es imposible sin ayuda

Batman voltea a ver al doctor Strange, tormenta, piccolo, Vixen, seiya e ironman quienes se aproximan a donde ellos se encuentran

-Nunca fui bueno con los equipos

-No es lo que recuerdo en la pelea con sarda

Batman observa a seiya quien lo mira con aceptación así como los otros miembros de armada of light

-No tengo mucho tiempo

-En menos de 5 minutos para ser exactos

Ironman se aproxima con Batman

-Ese es el tiempo restante que mi armadura detecta antes de que magneto cambie magnetismo de la tierra y sea irreversible su impacto contra el sol

Batman observa seriamente a ironman, pantera negra, tormenta, piccolo, Vixen, seiya y al doctor Strange

-Se dan cuenta, no hay tiempo que perder

-Lo mismo digo Batman

Batman observa con seriedad la mirada de sus compañeros los cuales le muestran con su actitud que ellos harán hasta lo imposible por solucionar esta crisis

-Lo que necesitamos hacer es crear un campo electromagnético tan poderoso o más que el de magneto

-Eso es muy inteligente ya que los dos campos magnéticos se atraerán y se eliminaran por su diferente polaridad

Batman voltea a ver a Vixen quien le sonríe

-¿Qué?, sorprendidos de que está súper belleza posea un súper cerebro

-Si claro de seguro lo viste en Discovery Channel una vez

Antes de que la pelea entre tormenta y Vixen comience pantera negra se pone en medio de las dos

-Necesitaremos un artefacto más grande que el que portas en el pecho Batman para crear el campo magnético

Ironman se aproxima a Batman

-Mi armadura dice que tiene el componente de un giroscopio de última generación, mucho más avanzado que los que los satélites de las empresas Stark usan...

-Si los satélites tienen un aparato similar en sus instrumentos para evitar que pequeños objetos los dañen

-¡Eso es!

Batman, pantera negra e ironman voltean ver al emocionado seiya

-¡Si eso existe en los satélites podemos crear una onda magnética con los miles que rodean a la tierra!

-Aun así quedan a varios miles de pies de nosotros

-Pero para los 3 minutos 15 segundos restantes es lo mejor que podemos hacer

-¿Y cómo piensan organizar esos miles de satélites en el espacio? ¿Alguien tiene una nave espacial en su bolsillo?

Pantera negra observa seriamente a Vixen

-¿Qué? Solo soy realista

-Vixen esa no es forma de hablar y menos cuando tenemos a alguien con un poder místico el cual nos puede ayudar

Vixen, seiya, Batman e ironman voltean a ver al doctor Strange

-Mi magia siempre estará al servicio de la justicia, aunque el espacio no es mi especialidad

Pantera negra se aproxima con el doctor Strange

-No es momento de pesimismo doctor Strange, sé que es una difícil tarea pero pude observar cómo nos ayudó en detener los vagones de tren

-Sí; pero estos estaban en la tierra

-Pero tenían una carga magnética la cual usted puede detectar con el mismo hechizo

Seiya se aproxima emocionado con el doctor Strange

-¡Eres un genio pantera negra!

Batman se aproxima con el doctor Strange, pantera negra, seiya e ironman

-Doctor Strange lo que tiene que hacer ahora es usar sus poderes mágicos para atraer a tantos satélites como pueda en menos de tres minutos ¿puede hacerlo?

-Solo si me dan espacio para convocar el conjuro

Batman voltea a ver a ironman

-Ironman, tu armadura podría asimilar la carga magnética del giroscopio que se encuentra en mi disfraz

-Si podría...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Si estuviera completo, la energía podría ser un problema ya que se necesitaría un porcentaje mayor del 50% mínimo y con estas piezas de mi armadura tengo un poder ahora de menos del 40%

-No se olviden del poder de la naturaleza

En ese momento tormenta se aproxima con ironman y Batman

-Yo puedo convocar a una tormenta eléctrica la cual te daría el poder que necesitan

-Se necesitaría mucha energía y tu cuerpo no podría re...

-¡Yo puedo resistir!

Ironman observa la seriedad de tormenta

-Ok ¡hagámoslo!

El doctor Strange es rodeado por una poderosa energía color violeta

-¡Poderes místicos del talismán permítanme observar el fantasma del magnetismo en las maquinas del hombre en el infinito manto espacial!

De pronto la energía que rodea al doctor Strange sale disparada al espacio donde comienza a expandirse como una telaraña la cual alcanza a cualquier satélite en la atmosfera

-¡Esta hecho!

Ironman toma con sus manos el giroscopio en el disfraz de Batman

-¡Ahora tormenta dale energía a ironman!

Poderosas nubes de tormenta comienzan a aparecer sobre Palermo y de estas varios relámpagos se impactan en contra de tormenta quien los recibe y su cuerpo es rodeado por millones de voltios los cuales pasa a la armadura de Ironman quien al recibirla sus medidores registran una cantidad de poder que sobrepasa el 60%

-¡Strange asimila la onda magnética para que la carga magnética de los satélites la amplifiquen! ¡Queda menos de un minuto!

-¡Por los antiguos poderes del talismán!

La onda magnética pasa de las manos de ironman hacia el talismán del doctor Strange la cual arroja hacia el cielo donde comienza a expandirse tal como el hechizo de Strange

Al suceder esto la aurora boreal que se encuentra sobre Palermo comienza a llenarse de un tremendo fulgor el cual no podría compararse con el del sol y que hace que tanto Batman, pantera negra, seiya, Vixen y piccolo necesiten cubrir sus ojos con sus brazos por tan tremendo resplandor el cual puede verse varias millas de Palermo

Pan comienza a abrir sus ojos pudiendo solo observar la oscuridad del profundo espacio en donde se encuentra flotando ahora

-De chorlito...

Pan rápidamente recupera el conocimiento y comienza a mirar en todas direcciones

-¡Cabeza de chorlito! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Qué paso con ese grandulón de Galactus?!

En ese momento los sonidos de gritos de dolor hacen que pan dirija su atención a donde estos provienen

-Es ese tonto...

Pan comienza a incrementar su poder

-Ese cabeza de chorlito se metió en mi pelea...

El poder de pan se incrementa hasta conformar una poderosa aura a su alrededor

-Y por eso ahora

El aura de energía a su alrededor comienza a incrementarse a tal forma que la podría compararse con la de un súper saiyajin

-¡Tendré que salvar su trasero!

Pan con una con una gran velocidad se dirige a donde provienen los gritos de dolor de Jasón viajando a varios años luz en pocos minutos

-¡Espera un poco llorón que la ayuda...!

Pan se detiene en seco al observar que frente a ella se encuentra el imponente coloso Galactus sin su armadura y el cual ahora tiene poderosas energías cósmicas brotando de sus ojos golpeando a un muy herido Jasón sin piedad mientras el resto de lo que queda del sistema planetario del planeta que intentan proteger forma parte flota a su alrededor

Pan se ha quedado sorprendida no por el hecho de la increíble paliza que Jasón está recibiendo si no por el hecho de ver tal destrucción

-Dios mío...

La atención de Galactus deja de estar sobre el muy herido Jasón para observar a la sorprendida pan quien se ha quedado helada al notar este hecho

El herido Jasón con sus pocas fuerzas voltea a verla

-¡Pan huye!

Galactus le da un poderoso codazo a Jasón con lo cual lo arroja a los confines más oscuros de la galaxia

-PERO QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ... A LA SEGUNDA CRIATURA

Toda la fuerza y bravuconería en pan al observar al imponente coloso Galactus aproximándose a ella la abandonan ya que ahora es presa de un terrible miedo

Galactus desaparece ante los ojos de la asustada pan solo para después sentir la presencia de Galactus frente a ella

Pan arroja una esfera de energía al imponente gigante Galactus frente a ella pero el poder cósmico que cubre el gigantesco cuerpo de Galactus absorbe la energía de pan

-CRIATURA...

Galactus aprisiona a la asustada pan con su dedo índice y pulgar solo para después aproximarla a su rostro

-¡SE ACABO!

Galactus arroja a pan con una velocidad que equivaldría a la de la luz hacia el sol

Pan observa con terror el mortal destino al que fue arrojada por Galactus

- No puede ser... en verdad voy a morir...

Pan observa que el sol ya está muy próximo, en el momento en el que estaba a punto de aceptar su inevitable muerte y cerrar sus ojos pan puede sentir que alguien la toma fuertemente del brazo

-¡Jasón!

Jasón a pesar de sus muchas heridas observa a pan y la arroja con sus últimas fuerzas fuera de la mortal trayectoria que llevaba

-Adiós...

-¡Jasón!

Pan observa con lágrimas en sus ojos como Jasón ha tomado su lugar en la mortal trayectoria y este se impacta contra el sol, desapareciendo a la vista de pan en un instante quien observa este hecho desde varios años luz a donde Jasón la ha arrojado

A pesar de estar a varios años luz del sol Galactus ha podido ver el sacrificio de Jasón

-SACRIFICARSE POR UN SER MUCHO MAS DEBIL... ES POR ESO QUE SERES TAN TONTOS SON MI ALIMENTO...

El rostro de Galactus cambia a uno serio por algunos momentos

- PERO NUNCA PUDE VER COMO ESE SER VIAJO TAN RAPIDO...

Una lágrima cae del rostro de pan mientras esta aun mira incrédula al sol con la firme decisión de que Jasón regresara, pero después de ver las intensas llamas de este astro pan comienza a aceptar el hecho de que él jamás regresara

-Idiota...

Pan comienza a recordar la primera vez que vio a Jasón fue cuando este le dio un fuerte golpe a sarda

-Cabeza de chorlito...

Pan recuerda su encuentro en el avión antes de entrar al centro de investigaciones del CERN

-Jasón...

Pan recuerda el sacrificio de Jasón y este despidiéndose de ella

-¡Jasón!

Mientras grita con dolor su nombre pan comienza a ser rodeada por una brillante aura azul la cual es tan brillante que Galactus puede ver un brillante resplandor comenzando a crecer a un lado del sol

En el planeta la doctora Susan Storm cae al suelo rendida, el campo de fuerza que cubre a la mole desaparece y el deslizador de plata se prepara para darle a la mole el golpe final mientras el cuerpo elástico del doctor Reed Richards aun intenta detenerlo; la atención del deslizador de plata se aparta de la mole hacia el resplandor azul al lado del sol

El doctor Reed Richards observa este hecho mientras la débil y herida ameria lo hace igual mientras sostiene con sus brazos el cuerpo de Zelgadis, Lina herida en el suelo voltea a ver este resplandor

-Es esa chica...

El resplandor se ha incrementado tanto que opaca al mismo sol pero aun así sigue creciendo

Dentro de este resplandor Galactus puede observar como el cuerpo de pan comienza a crecer hasta tener la compleción de una hermosa mujer adulta

-IMPOSIBLE... ¡IMPOSIBLE QUE ESE PODER SEA DE ESA CRIATURA!

El resplandor desaparece y ahora pan ya no es más una jovencita; se ha transformado en una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado con las puntas rojas rodeada por una poderosa aura azul

Pan voltea a ver a Galactus con una mirada tan agresiva que no parece la de un ser humano si no la de una criatura salvaje que no conoce la piedad

De pronto pan aparece frente a Galactus al cual le da un fuerte golpe en el rostro el cual hace que sangre brote de su boca

La sangre que sale de la boca de Galactus ensucia el traje espacial de pan quien observa con su agresiva mirada a Galactus quien comienza a limpiar la sangre de su boca

-MI SANGRE... ¡MI SANGRE HA SIDO DERRAMADA POR UNA CRIATURA INFERIOR!

El poder cósmico que sale de los ojos de Galactus se incrementa mientras observa a distancia a la agresiva pan

-Morirás...

-¿OSAS AMENAZAR AL PODEROSO GALACTUS?

-No es una amenaza es un hecho ya que aunque tenga que morir...

Pan desaparece para aparecer en el mismo instante sobre el hombro derecho de Galactus quien voltea a verla

-¡Hare que pagues por su muerte!

Pan con gran energía le da un golpe en la mejilla a Galactus el cual su fuerza resuena en todo el sistema planetario

Inmediatamente después de tan poderoso golpe las líneas de expresión del rostro de Galactus comienzan a esbozar algo en su rostro

Pan da algunos pasos hacia atrás al ver de lo que se trata

-¿Sonríes? ¿La muerte te parece divertida?

Galactus comienza a reír a carcajadas

-¡CRIATURA NO CONFUNDAS MI POCO DERRAMAMIENTO DE SANGRE CON ALGO TAN FICTICIO COMO MI DERROTA!

Pan observa seriamente a Galactus con su agresiva mirada

-YO NO PUEDO MORIR Y MENOS POR UN SER DE TAN INSIGINIFICANTES PODERES

-¡Insignificantes! ¡Tal vez arrancándote tu negro corazón para después mostrártelo te haga cambiar de opinión con respecto a mí!

Antes de que pan pueda mover un musculo Galactus desaparece sorprendiendo a pan

-¡No puedo verlo!

Galactus aparece sorpresivamente frente a pan

-UN SER QUE HA DEVORADO INFINIDAD DE MUNDOS Y HA PELEADO EN LA MISMA ZONA NEUTRAL NO PUEDE SER DERROTADO POR UN SER QUE JAMAS HA SOSTENIDO UNA PELEA EN LA ZONA NEUTRAL ¡ES SENCILLAMENTE ILUSO IMAGINAR TAL PROESA!

-La zona neutral...

Pan comienza a recordar al escuchar ese nombre pero vagos recuerdos borrosos vienen a su mente de la batalla contra sarda y la aparición de una gran entrada la cual tiene tallados imágenes de personas en sufrimiento en sus puertas y un gran ojo sobre su marco

Pan deja de recordar para arrojarse contra Galactus a una velocidad que supera a la de la luz pero Galactus esquiva fácilmente sus ataques

-¡Yo he estado ahí!

-¡POR ALGUNOS INSTANTES COMO OTROS SERES INFERIORES!

Pan arroja un centenar de poderosas esferas de energía que salen de las palmas de sus manos en contra de Galactus

A pesar de que estas viajan mucho más rápido que la luz o que una sola de ellas podría destruir un planeta entero ninguna logra alcanzar el gigantesco cuerpo de Galactus quien aparece una y otra vez frente a pan quien al ver como se aproxima el gigantesco Galactus a ella comienza a preocuparse

Antes de que pueda ver el puño de Galactus ir en su contra pan reúne dos poderosas esferas de energía que salen de las palmas de sus manos transformándolas en una gigantesca esfera de energía la cual tiene el tamaño del gigantesco Galactus arrojándosela a su gigantesco oponente pero a pesar de tal poder el ataque se pan desaparece cuando Galactus usa el poder cósmico que sale de sus ojos

El puño del gigantesco Galactus golpea fuertemente a pan arrojándola a un sistema planetario a millones de años luz de distancia donde se impacta contra un planeta para después atravesar cada uno de los planetas que conforman el sistema planetario destruyéndolo por completo

-¡PERO HAY UNA DIFERENCIA ENTRE QUIENES PODEMOS CONVOCAR A LA ZONA NEUTRAL CUANDO QUERAMOS Y LOS SERES QUE SOLO PUEDEN VERLA Y CRUZARLA POR UNOS INSTANTES!

Entre los restos del sistema planetario una herida pan abre sus ojos después de haberlos tenido cerrados por el gran dolor que siente

Los ojos recién abiertos de pan no tardan mucho en reflejar la gigantesca pierna de Galactus aproximándose a donde ella se encuentra

Al saber que es imposible esquivar ese golpe pan solo se cubre con sus brazos, pronto descubrirá que ninguna guardia puede detener a Galactus al ver que con ese único golpe la ha arrojado al sistema planetario más lejano de la galaxia destruyendo a su paso asteroides, cometas e incluso estrellas

En ese recorrido pan puede sentir como su dolor se incrementa hasta niveles que ella nunca creyó sufrir, al igual que su desesperación al darse cuenta de que no hay defensa alguna que pueda detener los ataques de su oponente, pero lo que de verdad pan siente en esos momentos invadir su cuerpo es terror

No el terror que siente pan al ver al gigantesco Galactus aproximándose para atacarla

No terror de ver que su muerte esta próxima

Si no terror de que no podrá vengar al joven que sacrifico su vida por ella...

Con una serie de violentos golpes los cuales sus ondas expansivas bastan para reducir a polvo espacial a cualquier cuerpo celeste cercano a su diminuta oponente Galactus no demuestra piedad ante pan quien recibe estos e hiriendo su aún más de lo que esta cuerpo

-Es imposible... este cabron come mundos... debe cagar supernovas, con sus ojos podría acabar universos... ¡¿Que he hecho al enfrentarlo?! ¡¿Qué he hecho?!

Para terminar su violento ataque Galactus le da un violento rodillazo a pan la cual al recibir este destruye por completo la mitad de la galaxia

El cuerpo muy mal herido de pan flota ahora en los restos de lo que fueron alguna vez los centenares de mundos que conformaban la mitad de esa galaxia

El gigantesco cuerpo de Galactus aparece frente al malherido cuerpo de pan quien lo observa con una mirada llena de melancolía

-ALIMENTO... AL FINAL ESO FUE LO QUE SIEMPRE RESULTASTE SER

Los poderes cósmicos en los ojos de Galactus comienzan a incrementarse hasta que forman un tremendo rayo el cual está a punto de impactarse contra la indefensa pan

-¡ES EL FIN!

En el instante en que el poder cósmico de Galactus está a punto de impactarse contra pan una brillante figura la toma y los dos esquivan el poder cósmico de Galactus con una sorprendente velocidad

-¡Esto apenas comienza!

-¡Jasón!

La mirada llena de melancolía de pan desaparece para darle lugar a una mirada llena de sorpresa al ver que ahora se encuentra sobre los brazos de Jasón quien ha sufrido una transformación

El cuerpo de Jasón ahora está formado de poderosas llamas que brillan con un intenso color rojo, sus cabellos ahora son resplandecientes flamas, de sus ojos salen llamas de la misma intensidad que las que cubren su cuerpo, sobre su pecho las llamas han dibujado una S dentro de un diamante mientras de su espalda varias llamaradas forman lo que parece ser una capa de fuego

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo

Pan baja de los brazos de Jasón y se pone frente a el

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tú deberías estar más frito que mis calificaciones!

-Yo tampoco lo comprendo...

Jasón observa su cuerpo rodeado por las poderosas flamas rojas

-Pero cuando mientras más me acercaba al sol mis poderes se incrementaban

Jasón mira emocionado a pan

-¡Siento como si lo hicieran hasta el infinito!

-Sí, sí, si ahora cálmate antes de que comiences a cantar una canción de los niños exploradores

-Oye yo no soy el que tuvo tiempo de ir al salón de belleza

-¿Qué? ¿Esto?

Pan observa su atractiva figura de mujer adulta

-Yo también no comprendo esta transformación no luce como las de mi abuelo o de vegeta...

-ESAS CRIATURAS... ¡¿SE SUPONE QUE DEBERIAN MORIR?! ¡HE ABSORVIDO LA MAYORIA DE LA ENERGIA DEL PLANETA Y LA SUYA! ¡NO DEBERIAN TENER MAS PODER!

Jasón y pan en ese momento se observan seriamente a los ojos para después mirar con gran valentía a Galactus

-¡Acabemos con ese gran pendejo!

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo...

Jasón y pan en ese momento chocan sus puños

Galactus al ver esto se molesta y desaparece con su gran velocidad solo para después aparecer frente a pan y Jasón a quienes rápidamente atrapa dentro de su puño el cual presiona con una fuerza capaz de destruir cientos de mundos

-¡CON ESA FUERZA JAMAS ME DERROTARAN!

En ese momento el gigantesco puño de Galactus estalla al comenzar Jasón y pan a expulsar su poder a su alrededor

Galactus grita del dolor mientras con odio observa a Jasón y a pan expulsando un gran poder

-¡NO! ¡NO SERES INFERIORES NO PUEDEN! ¡NO DEBEN!

Galactus observa incrédulo como en un instante una gran entrada que tiene talladas figuras de personas sufriendo en sus puertas y un gran ojo sobre su marco se abre y los consume a los tres

-¡HAN CONVOCADO A LA ZONA NEUTRAL!

En ese momento pan desaparece con una gran velocidad que supera por mucho la de la luz apareciendo frente al pecho del gigantesco Galactus al cual le da una fuerte patada con sus dos piernas arrojando a su gigantesco oponente a un sistema planetario de una galaxia distante lleno de gigantescos asteroides que harían ver a Júpiter como Plutón

El gigantesco cuerpo de Galactus vuelve polvo cada asteroide contra el que se impacta mientras esta destrucción continua pan fuera de ese sistema planetario acumula una gran esfera de poder en las palmas de sus manos para después arrojarla contra este

Al chocar la esfera de poder de pan contra el gigantesco Galactus no solo el sistema planetario donde este se encuentra hace explosión si no también toda esa galaxia

La luz de la explosión de la galaxia ilumina el rostro de pan pero no por mucho ya que un enorme agujero negro aparece justo donde la galaxia solía estar

El agujero negro comienza a desintegrarse mientras el gigantesco Galactus comienza a emerger de este para después arrojarse contra pan a quien le arroja un poderoso golpe

Con una gran velocidad pan desaparece justo antes de que el puño de Galactus pueda tocarla

Sin comprenderlo Galactus observa con sorpresa como justo en el lugar donde pan se encontraba Jasón ahora se encuentra y este ha detenido su poderoso golpe para después arrojarse contra el

El puño flameante de Jasón golpea el gigantesco rostro de Galactus rompiendo su mandíbula por completo

La fuerza de al golpe hace que el gigantesco Galactus viaje a una velocidad superando por mucho la de la luz a la galaxia más alejada de ese universo

Mientras recorre todo este trayecto pan con gran velocidad lo alcanza y comienza a atacar todo su cuerpo provocándole serias heridas

-¡Ríete ahora grandulón!

-¡Pan a un lado!

Pan desaparece solo para darle paso a Jasón quien golpea con sus dos manos unidas la cabeza de Galactus con lo cual lo arroja al centro de la galaxia más lejana donde el impacto es tan grande que destruye a esta

De entre los restos de esa galaxia el colosal Galactus herido comienza a ponerse frente a pan y a Jasón

-¡GALACTUS!...

Galactus mira con gran rencor a Jasón y a pan frente a el

-¡GALACTUS NO PUEDE SER DERROTADO POR SU ALIMENTO!

El gran poder cósmico de Galactus comienza a brotar de sus ojos transformándose en un poderoso rayo el cual se dirige contra Jasón y pan

-¡Esta es por todos los mundos que has destruido! ¡KA! ¡ME! ¡HA! ¡ME!

Una gran esfera de energía comienza a acumularse en las manos de pan

- ¡HA!

La esfera de energía se transforma en un poderoso rayo de energía el cual se impacta contra el rayo cósmico que sale de los ojos de Galactus

El poder de ambos es inmenso y las galaxias alrededor de la lucha comienzan a desintegrarse

-¡GALACTUS NO PERDERA!

Pan comienza a desfallecer ya que el colosal poder cósmico que sale de los ojos de Galactus está ganando terreno mientras su KAMEHAMEHA pierde poder y el colosal poder cósmico de Galactus que no deja de crecer se aproxima a ella

-Es imposible ese poder de Galactus podría destruir todo el universo o a varios... no podre detenerlo...

-¡Pan!

Pan difícilmente voltea a ver a Jasón el cual tiene sus ojos cubiertos por un gran poder

-¡¿Qué quieres?!

-¡Creí que dijiste que lo acabaríamos!

-¡Si lo recuerdo!

-¡Pues entonces hay que usar todo nuestro poder!

-¡Hagámoslo!

De los ojos de Jasón sale un gran rayo de energía el cual choca contra el colosal rayo de energía cósmica de Galactus y ahora el KAMEHAMEHA de pan y la poderosa energía que sale de los ojos de Jasón repelen el colosal ataque de Galactus

Los poderes son tales que el mismo velo de la realidad en el universo ha comenzado a desintegrarse

El KA ME HA ME HA de pan y el poderoso rayo que sale de los ojos de Jasón se incrementan de tal forma que comienzan a ganar terreno al colosal rayo cósmico de Galactus el cual no puede contener el poder combinado de Jasón y pan hasta que este desaparece exponiendo a Galactus contra los poderes de Jasón y pan los cuales al impactar su gigantesco cuerpo comienzan a desintegrarlo así como también todo el universo con una brillante explosión

-(Unisonó) ¡Lo conseguimos!

Pan y Jasón desaparecen en un resplandor de luz el cual destruye por completo el universo

Capítulo 20: La calma antes de la tormenta...

El camino que tiene Johnny Storm frente a él le recuerda por unos momentos el camino que ha tenido toda su vida

Un camino solitario

-Y bien ¿Qué esperas?

Johnny no aparta su mirada de este camino a pesar de que ese sensual tono de voz le ha hablado; unos instantes después la hermosa y voluptuosa Naga se aproxima al serio Johnny

-¿Qué esperas?

-¿Para qué?

-Para huir tontito

Naga se pone frente a Johnny

-¿Por qué lo piensas tanto?

-Porque...

-¿Y bien?

-Toda mi vida he creído que los demás son estúpidos y aburridos... y mi familia no fue la excepción

Naga mira con interés a Johnny quien continua observando el solitario camino frente a el

-Siempre en busca de aventuras o algo que no me hiciera igual que los demás idiotas o aburridos

Johnny mira directamente a los ojos a Naga

-Pero ahora me he dado cuenta que todo lo único que hacía era convertirme en un idiota aburrido

Johnny cae de rodillas al suelo

-Todas las competencias en las que entraba, todas las chicas con las que salía y todos los crímenes que cometía solo me hacían estar solo apartándome de las personas que en verdad me amaban convirtiéndome en un idiota...

Naga en ese momento se pone de rodillas junto a Johnny

-Sabes; es increíble que te diga esto... pero, yo también me aparte de todo... como tú persiguiendo una idea... lo cual me ha llevado a estar sola

Naga observa con tristeza el castillo

-Yo no vine aquí por el cumpleaños de mi hermana, viene aquí porque sabía que podría robar algunos tesoros en el alboroto de la ceremonia de su cumpleaños...

Naga voltea a ver con tristeza a Johnny

-De hecho para serte sincera... no tenía el valor de presentarme ante mi hermana o mi padre... personas como nosotros no cambiaremos nunca...

Johnny observa el solitario camino frente a l mientras la hermosa y voluptuosa Naga lo abraza sensualmente

-Huyamos; gente como nosotros debemos estar unidos ya que no podemos estar con las demás personas

La mirada de tristeza de Johnny comienza a cambiar a una de una gran determinación cuando voltea a ver hacia el lugar donde se está llevando a cabo la pelea con el deslizador de plata

Johnny comienza a ponerse de pie mientras Naga lo observa

-¿Estás listo?

-Si lo estoy...

Naga con sorpresa observa como Johnny sale corriendo en dirección a la batalla contra el deslizador de plata

-¡Tonto no podrás hacer nada!

Johnny continúa corriendo sin importarle las palabras de Naga

-¡No me importa si tengo que morir!

-¡No seguiré huyendo!

En ese momento el cuerpo de Johnny comienza a ser cubierto por flamas de fuego las cuales no le perturban en absoluto y que puede sentir como ayudan a su cuerpo a flotar

-¡Susan!

Johnny en ese momento comienza a volar con una gran velocidad dejando detrás una estela de fuego

El deslizador de plata deja de golpear a la mole al ver que este ha perdido el conocimiento; en ese momento el deslizador de plata voltea a ver a la doctora Susan Storm quien está muy débil

El deslizador de plata se prepara para arrojarle a la doctora Susan Storm un poderoso rayo cósmico cuando una poderosa energía lo impacta

A pesar de haber recibido tan poderosa energía el deslizador de plata esta ileso, con una gran velocidad sube a su tabla de surf y vuela rápidamente hacia dónde provino esa energía

El dragón dorado el cual ahora es filia observa como el deslizador de plata se aproxima rápidamente a donde ella se encuentra, comienza a abrir su hocico donde se comienza a formar un gran poder pero antes de que pueda arrojárselo al deslizador de plata este desaparece sorprendiéndola

Un segundo después el deslizador de plata le da un fuerte golpe al dragón dorado que ahora es filia en el cuello y después le arroja un rayo cósmico que sale de su mano

Filia con gran violencia cae al suelo donde yace herida a pocos metros de la agotada doctora Susan Storm quien intenta auxiliarla pero su debilitado cuerpo solo le permite dar unos cuantos pasos antes de caer

El deslizador de plata en su tabla de surf flota a pocos metros de la doctora Susan Storm quien lo observa con gran resentimiento

-Morirán alimentando a mi amo...

-¡No!

El deslizador de plata voltea a ver quién ha dicho eso pero en ese momento Johnny cubierto por flamas lo enviste fuertemente cayendo los dos a varios metros de distancia

Johnny se pone sobre el deslizador de plata a quien comienza a comienza a golpear con sus puños flameantes

-¡No tocaras a mi hermana! ¡Ni a nadie más!

El deslizador de plata se quita de encima a Johnny con un fuerte golpe

Johnny se recupera del golpe pero el deslizador de plata está a punto de atacarlo con uno de sus rayos cósmicos

-¡CHAOS STRING!

Varios hilos aprisionan fuertemente el cuerpo del deslizador de plata quien cae de su tabla de surf

Johnny dirige su atención a de donde provienen estos hilos pudiendo ver detrás d el a la hermosa y voluptuosa Naga quien le cierra un ojo coquetamente mientras tiene saliendo de sus manos estos fuertes hilos que aprisionan el cuerpo del deslizador de plata frente a ellos

-¡Apúrate guapo no sé cuánto tiempo el hechizo pueda retenerlo!

Johnny observa como el deslizador plateado usando su fuerza está a punto de romper los hilos que lo aprisionan; en ese momento las flamas de sus puños y las que cubren su cuerpo comienzan a avivarse

-¡Come fuego maldito!

Johnny arroja una gigantesca llamarada contra del deslizador de plata quien recibe completamente esta poderosa llamarada la cual borra gran parte del ahora muerto bosque que limita el reino de Seiruum así como también el valle que se encuentra en las afueras de este

El respiro de alivio de una mujer precedido a una caída sobre la cálida y suave arena de la costa cercana a Hawái llega a los oídos de Kara quien la voltea a ver

Al hacerlo puede ver a sailor Venus rendida tirada sobre la playa

-¿Trabajando en tu bronceado querida?

-No nos caería mal unas cuantas horas en esta playa solo para relajarnos

-Unas cuantas margaritas...

-Yo no le haría ascos a un daiquiri en estos momentos...

-Ya había olvidado la última vez que el bufete me dejo ir de vacaciones

En ese momento Kara observa a sailor Marte, Botan, Koenma y sailor Júpiter imitando a sailor Venus recostándose en la playa

-A mí me gustaría en estos momentos un botiquín de primeros auxilios

Sailor Urano es atendida por sailor Neptuno

-¡Oye! ¡Yo estoy más herido que tu querida amiga!

Aproximándose a ellas se encuentra el herido kuwabara quien es ayudado por sailor Plut; mientras que el herido Yusuke se aproxima a donde él se encuentra con la ayuda de Daredevil y Keiko

-¡Oye kuwabara no comiences con tu concurso de heridas porque sabes yo soporte varios rounds con ese bastardo musculoso!

-E hizo un excelente trabajo soldado

Kara observa al capitán América tomarla del hombro para después ponerse firme y darles un respetuoso saludo militar a Kara, las sailor s, Koenma, Botan, kuwabara, Daredevil, Keiko y Yusuke quienes lo observan con un gran alivio en sus miradas

En ese momento el EVA 00 en modalidad avión sale velozmente de la caverna

-¿Ese era un EVA? ¿O estoy muy contenta de ver que ha salido este en lugar de leviatán?

Sailor Venus comienza a saludar alegremente al EVA 00 el cual parte a toda velocidad

-¿No deberían llevarnos a S.H.I.E.L.D.?

-No te preocupes de seguro otro EVA...

El sonido del EVA unidad 02 saliendo a toda velocidad del profundo agujero interrumpe a Kara quien como todos sus compañeros ahí reunidos observan al EVA 02 partir a gran velocidad

-Se ha ido

Sailor Júpiter voltea a ver a Kara

-¿Querida tienes espacio en tu espalda para llevarnos?

En el momento en el que Kara está a punto de responderle a sailor Júpiter el EVA 03 y 01 salen del profundo agujero

Estos EVAS aterrizan sobre la costa a unos cuantos metros de sus compañeros quienes observan con alegría salir de estos a Steven y a Shinji

-¡Es Steven!

-¡Hola a todos!, Hey se ve que necesitan un buen descanso

-Ni que lo digas... pediré de inmediato apoyo aéreo a la central de S.H.I.E.L.D. para extracción segura

Kara activa el BLUETOOTH en su oído

-¿Qué extraño?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es la señal... no hay

El capitán América, las sailor s, kuwabara, Koenma, Botan, kuwabara, Daredevil, Yusuke y Keiko miran preocupados a Kara

-No hay de qué preocuparse de seguro el móvil se dañó en mi combate contra leviatán

-¿Quieres decir que nos quedaremos en esta isla desierta?

Kuwabara se emociona con las palabras de sailor Marte

-¡Genial yo en una isla desierta con un montón de nenas!

-No te emociones don Juan de seguro alguien vendrá a recogernos pronto

Kuwabara observa con molestia al herido Yusuke

-Hablando de pocas emociones ¿dónde está Hiei?

Daredevil voltea un poco hacia una colina a unos cuantos metros de ellos

-El esa bien y vendrá cuando él lo crea necesario

-O cuando comience a extrañarnos

Yusuke con alegría en su rostro voltea a ver en dirección a esa colina donde se encuentra detrás de esta el serio hiei

-¡Me escuchaste hiei sé que en el fondo todos te agradamos!

Las sailor s, el capitán América, Kara, Koenma, Botan, kuwabara, Keiko y Yusuke comienzan a reír alegremente en camaradería; pero Yusuke observa que Daredevil no está riendo

-¿Qué pasa Daredevil?

-¿No lo escuchas?

-¿Escuchar qué?

-Algo... algo deslizándose

Yusuke voltea a ver en dirección a donde la atención de Daredevil está centrada encontrando solamente una desolada costa, cuando Yusuke está a punto de quitar su mirada de esa dirección puede ver una pequeña esfera aproximándose a donde él y sus compañeros se encuentran

-¿Qué es eso?

Keiko observa tan pequeño objeto que se aproxima a ellos

-Parece una bola de billar... rosa

La bola de billar se detiene a los pies de Keiko quien la toma, en ese momento Daredevil rápidamente intenta tomar la bola de billar de las manos de Keiko

-¡Arrójalo!

A pesar de la gran velocidad de Daredevil en intentar tomar la bola de billar rosa esta se transforma en una enorme esfera de energía color rosa la cual los consume a todos

El fuerte resplandor sobre la ciudad de Palermo comienza a extinguirse mostrando la ciudad con graves daños; de entre estos daños los miles de sobrevivientes de la ciudad comienzan a salir de sus escondites para observar con alegría a las personas que los han salvado

Seiya comienza a abrir sus ojos, los cuales a pesar de haberlos tenido cerrados durante la explosión de luz que paso hace unos segundos le parece como si hubiera visto a esta directamente ya que solo puede ver imágenes borrosas frente a el

-¿Chico de la armadura?

-¡Vixen!

Seiya talla sus ojos y las imágenes borrosas que capta con estos comienzan a desvanecer un poco pudiendo ver la silueta de la hermosa Vixen aproximándose a el

-Me alegra escucharte, ya que verte es otra cosa

-Usa tus otros sentidos Vixen

-¡Pantera negra!

Seiya y Vixen solo pueden ver la silueta de pantera negra quien se aproxima a ellos mientras parece que tiene algo sosteniendo en sus brazos

-¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?

Vixen se aproxima a pantera negra y mientras lo hace las imágenes borrosas que captan sus ojos comienzan a desaparecer hasta poder ver perfectamente de nuevo; en ese momento Vixen puede ver que lo que pantera negra está cargando en sus brazos es a una inconsciente tormenta

-¡Tormenta! ¿Qué le paso?

-Tormenta dio toda su energía para que yo pudiera enviarle la carga magnética al doctor Strange

Seiya y Vixen voltean detrás de ellos encontrando a ironman y el doctor Strange a su lado

-¡¿Entonces ella?!

Vixen rápidamente se arroja al cuerpo de tormenta que se encuentra sobre los brazos de pantera negra

-¡No puedes morir! ¡La verdad es que nunca quise decirte todas esas cosas! ¡Eres una amiga para mí! ¡No puedes morir! ¡Por favor regresa! ¡Prometo que si lo haces no volveré a decir nada malo!

-¿De verdad lo dices en serio?

Vixen confundida se talla sus ojos logrando ver que tormenta tiene un ojo abierto con el cual la mira mientras su rostro tiene una confiada sonrisa

-¡Perra del mal!

Vixen molesta está a punto de estrangular a tormenta pero esta esquiva su ataque poniéndose de pie

-¡Eres una maldita!

-¿Qué pasa no te da gusto que haya regresado? Y hablando de eso una promesa es una promesa

-Yo hice esa promesa cuando pensé que estabas muerta no es válida si estas viva

Vixen en ese momento pretende sufrir un desmayo cayendo sobre los brazos de pantera negra quien la recibe

-Fue un tremendo shock para mí; pantera negra creo que tendrás que darme un poco de RCP

Vixen se aproxima al rostro de pantera negra

-En un lugar privado

De repente una fría corriente de aire hace que Vixen retire su rostro del de pantera negra en ese preciso momento tormenta se pone a un lado de pantera negra

-¡Cuando creo que no puedes ser más facilota me sorprendes Vixen!

Tormenta en ese momento abraza a pantera negra y este no tiene más opción que tomarla por la cintura con uno de sus fornidos brazos

-Pantera negra aun no me recupero de toda esa energía que le pase a ironman, necesito atención y es mejor que sea de un hombre tan inteligente como tu

Vixen en ese momento abraza por el otro lado a pantera negra y este no tiene otra opción que abrazar por la cintura a Vixen con su otro fornido brazo, Tormenta y Vixen se miran con recelo mientras las dos continúan abrazando a pantera negra haciendo que seiya e ironman sonrían

El doctor Strange en ese momento voltea a ver detrás de el

-La luz de una vida ha comenzado a extinguirse...

Seiya, ironman, pantera negra voltean a ver al doctor Strange mientras que tormenta y Vixen dejan de lado su riña para hacer lo mismo

El cuerpo del doctor Strange comienza a ser cubierto por una energía violeta

-Talismán mágico llévanos

La energía que rodea al doctor Strange cubre en pocos segundos a ironman, seiya, Vixen, tormenta y a pantera negra los cuales aparecen en el lugar donde comenzó la batalla con magneto

En ese momento seiya logra ver a unos pasos de donde él y sus compañeros se encuentran la sombría figura de Batman al cual puede ver que se encuentra atendiendo a alguien que está tirado en la calle

Al percatarse de esto seiya se apura en llegar a donde Batman se encuentra seguido por sus otros compañeros que como él al ven con desanimo que Batman está atendiendo a un moribundo detective marciano

-¡Rayos no! ¡Resiste!

-No por favor... no...

Seiya, tormenta, Pantera negra, Vixen, ironman y el doctor Strange se colocan al costado del moribundo detective marciano quien los observa con dificultad

-Los humanos son tan extraños, pero a la vez tan interesantes...

-Lo mejor será que no hables

-La técnica de magneto fue demasiado para la fisiología de nuestro compañero... lo siento pero la anatomía de un marciano es muy diferente a la de un humano...

Tormenta mira con desanimo al serio Batman

-¿Quieres decir qué?

En ese momento tormenta aparta a un poco a Batman del cuerpo del detective marciano

-¡No morirás me has escuchado! ¡Yo en mi aldea solía ayudar en el improvisado hospital yo podría!... ¡yo puedo!

Pantera negra pone su mano sobre el hombro de tormenta quien observa como este a pesar de su seria postura tiene una mirada llena de tristeza el ver al detective marciano a punto de morir

-Ororo, Batman lo ha dicho... ya no hay nada que podamos hacer

Las lágrimas en los ojos de tormenta comienzan a brotar mientras que esta comienza a llorar en uno de los hombros de pantera negra mientras el detective marciano con sus últimas fuerzas observa a cada uno de sus compañeros

- Escuchen... mi tiempo en su mundo se ha terminado... pero no es tarde para ustedes... y sus nuevos compañeros...

-¿Qué?

-Está delirando...

Ironman se quita el casco de su armadura y se aproxima al detective marciano

-Ese no es mi diagnostico Batman

-No solo, lleve el mensaje de la señorita Laine a los miembros de la armada of light...

El detective marciano con sus últimas fuerzas toma la mano de Tony Stark quien lo observa con mucha atención

-Hay otras personas, con poderes sobrehumanos en este mundo... algunos de ellos... han usado sus poderes para combatir las fuerzas de DOOM, pero otros tienen miedo de usarlos...

Seiya en ese momento recuerda a sus compañeros de aventuras pasadas mientras que Tormenta recuerda su niñez en la que fue perseguida por sus poderes

-Encuéntrenlos y únanse como hoy lo hicieron... en contra de la oscuridad... protejan este mundo el cual yo ame...

El detective marciano cierra sus ojos y en ese momento muere

Detrás de unos escombros a unos cuantos metros de este triste suceso un serio piccolo observa seriamente el cielo sobre la ciudad

-Adiós compañero...

Vixen seca sus lágrimas mientras tormenta continua llorando sobre el hombro del serio pantera negra, el doctor Strange baja su mirada al suelo, seiya se retira el casco de su armadura en señal de respeto y una lágrima cae del rostro de Tony Stark

En ese triste momento Batman se levanta y comienza a retirarse

-¿Te irás así solamente?

-Mi deber aquí ya termino...

-No, tu deber apenas comienza, como el de todos nosotros

Vixen, seiya, pantera negra, tormenta y el doctor Strange voltean a ver a Tony Stark

-En el que tenemos que unirnos para realizar la última voluntad de nuestro compañero caído y encontrar a nuestros nuevos compañeros

Batman observa fríamente a Tony Stark

-Yo trabajo solo

En ese momento Batman extiende su capa y rápidamente saca su lanza arnés el cual apunta al cielo y al accionarlo comienza a subir

Tony Stark observa como Batman sube a su jet color negro el cual se encuentra sobre ellos

Batman entra en la cabina y al hacerlo el jet sale a una sorprendente velocidad de la mirada de Tony Stark y de la ciudad de Palermo

-Nos veremos después Batman...

-¡Tony!

Tony voltea a ver después de que Vixen lo llamara pudiendo ver que el cuerpo del detective marciano ha comenzado a desvanecerse hasta desaparecer

-Batman lo dijo, la anatomía marciana es muy diferente...

Tony Stark mira con gran decisión a Vixen, seiya, tormenta, pantera negra y al doctor Strange

-Su sacrificio no será en vano, primero iremos a S.H.I.E.L.D. para decirle a Fury sobre este suceso y después...

-¡MAKANKOSAPPO!

El sonido de la técnica de Piccolo interrumpe a Tony Stark

-¿Qué rayos?

-¡¿Sera otro enemigo?!

Pantera negra se pone al frente de sus compañeros

-Escuche la técnica de piccolo, pero no la terrible explosión que le sigue

En ese momento piccolo con gran velocidad aparece frente a ellos

-¡Todos corran!

-¿Qué sucede ahora?

Piccolo voltea a ver molesto a Vixen

-¡No contradigas mujer y c...!

De pronto una gran esfera de energía color azul se aproxima a ellos a una gran velocidad; pero esta los consume antes de que puedan intentar defenderse

La intersección de Piccadilly Circus se encuentra llena de una gran conmoción la cual está conformada por varios vehículos de rescate, automóviles, soldados, policías y muchos civiles alegres y molestos

Entre toda esta conmoción Wolverine se encuentra recargado en los restos de un automóvil mientras frente a él se encuentra un alto oficial de la milicia británica

-¿Esta seguro que no requiere atención medica?

-Sano rápido y además con la cerveza que sus compatriotas me pasaron estoy muy a gusto

Wolverine le da un trago al tarro de cerveza helada que tiene en su mano

-¡Este país me está agradando!

Un soldado se aproxima con el tranquilo Wolverine

-¡Señor! Inteligencia ha identificado al agresor, su nombre era Alexander Anderson un cura de una parroquia en las cercanías de Londres

Este soldado le da una carpeta a su oficial superior la cual contiene un informe del atacante de Wolverine así como también fotografías haciendo trabajo humanitario

-Padre de excelente nota, misionero en áfrica, Sudamérica y los feligreses de esa comunidad lo describen como el hombre más dulce de esta...

-A mí no me pareció nada "dulce"

EL oficial cierra la carpeta mientras el soldado se dirige con Wolverine

-No hemos contactado a la central de inteligencia a la que Wolverine pertenece

-¿Cómo va a ser posible?, intenta de nuevo chico y pregunta por una molesta mujer llamada misato katsuragi así tal vez lo puedas encontrar más rápido

-¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba esa central de inteligencia?

-¡S.H.I.E.L.D.! Vamos el mismo presidente lo dijo, es una central ultra secreta donde trabajo con otros locos

-¡Wolverine!

Wolverine está a punto de tomar otro trago del frio tarro de cerveza mientras el oficial de alto rango voltea a ver quién ha llamado a Wolverine con tan dulce tono de voz encontrando a una emocionada sailor chibimoon quien sacude alegremente su brazo saludando a Wolverine mientras es acompañada por spiderman, el profesor Elrich, el doctor fe, sailor Moon y tuxedo mask

-Ya los ve

Sailor chibimoon abraza tan fuerte a Wolverine que casi ocasiona que tire el tarro de cerveza

-¡Hey chica yo también me alegro de verte aquí! ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

-Estuvimos en muchas partes antes de llegar contigo

-En una isla desierta y la ciudad de Palermo para ser exactos

-¿Qué enseña en las prepas "profe"? ¿Geografía?

-Y tú hasta qué grado llegaste ¿a segundo?

Sailor Moon se pone en medio del profesor Elrich y Wolverine

-Hey chicos cálmense, lo que el "profe" trata de explicar es que viajamos a estos lugares con los poderes del doctor fe quien dijo que podía ver que nuestros amigos se encontraban ahí

-Pero se equivoco

-Mejor consíganse un mejor agente de viaje chico araña

-No me equivoque aquí, tu estas aquí

-Muy bien "doc" Y si querían encontrar a los demás ¿Dónde están?

El doctor fe guarda silencio al no poder contestar la pregunta de Wolverine

Un soldado unos segundos después se aproxima con Wolverine, sailor chibimoon, spiderman, el profesor Elrich, sailor Moon y tuxedo mask

-Señores

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún no puedes contactar a S.H.I.E.L.D?

-A parte de eso señor, unos compañeros de otra unidad encontraron esto en las cercanías

El soldado les muestra a Wolverine, sailor chibimoon, spiderman, el profesor Elrich, sailor Moon y tuxedo mask una bola de billar color verde

-Se me hace familiar...

-¿Qué con eso?

-Es que venía con un mensaje con sus nombres

El soldado le da un pedazo de hoja a tuxedo mask quien la observa

-¿Qué es lo que dice?

-Dice todas nuestras identidades

Wolverine, sailor chibimoon, spiderman, el profesor Elrich, sailor Moon y tuxedo mask se sorprenden al escuchar eso

-Increíble...

-Pero no termina ya que hay algo más

-¿Qué es?

-Está en alemán

Tuxedo mask le pasa la hoja al profesor Elrich quien la toma y observa este mensaje; sailor chibimoon no puede más con la tensión y se aproxima con el profesor Elrich

-¡¿Qué es lo que dice?!

-Dice... sujétense...

En ese momento la bola de billar verde se transforma en una enorme esfera de energía que solamente absorbe a Wolverine, sailor chibimoon, spiderman, el profesor Elrich, sailor Moon y tuxedo mask dejando solamente en la calle de Piccadilly Circus a un grupo de sorprendidos militares y civiles

Los cielos sobre el reino de Seiruum comienzan a ser iluminados por el sol de nuevo mientras los bosques y los océanos de este planeta regresan a sus estados normales

Los habitantes de este reino comienzan observar este hecho y comienzan a festejar esta victoria con gran emoción y alegría

Entre estos se encuentra Martina y Zangulus observan el jardín del palacio antes seco volver a estar lleno de vida mientras él la abraza y toma su mano

-Lo consiguieron... Lina y esos extraños

-No digas tonterías amor, fui yo al convocar el poder de ZOMELGASTER

-Si amor lo que tú digas

-¡¿Qué me quieres decir con ese tono de voz?!

-No nada solo te decía que tienes la razón amada

-¡Más te vale porque sabes que puedo convocar al poder de ZOMELGASTER y...!

Antes de que Martina pueda terminar sus amenazas o enfurecerse más Zangulus le da un apasionado beso a su amada

A varios kilómetros del reino de Seiruum se encuentra Johnny quien continua cubierto de llamas y la hermosa y voluptuosa Naga a su lado cae de rodillas al suelo

-Termino... lo derrotamos... ¡Acabamos con él!

Johnny en ese momento corre hacia el lugar donde se encuentra su agotada hermana; mientras lo hace las llamas que cubrían su cuerpo comienzan a extinguirse

Al llegar a donde se encuentra su hermana Johnny toma a esta entre sus brazos

-¡Susie! ¡Susie vamos resiste!

-¿Johnny?

-Si soy yo y voy a estar contigo ahora pase lo que pase, como debí haberlo hecho hace tanto

La doctora Susan Storm en ese momento comienza a sonreírle a su hermano con una dulce sonrisa

-Me alegra escuchar eso... ya que a mí me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado no solo por interés para variar...

Johnny y su hermana se observan con gran confianza entre los dos en ese momento que vivirá en su memoria

-¡Oye flamita qué bueno que hayas tomado esa decisión pero lo mejor sería que te pusieras unos pantalones si quieres estar cerca de alguien!

Johnny y su hermana se apenan al ver que este está desnudo; Johnny rápidamente se pone de pie y observa con molestia a la mole quien comienza a reír después de haberle dicho eso a Johnny

-¡¿Qué chingados te importa?! ¡¿Es envidia o qué onda?!

Johnny se pone de pie en ese momento poniéndose frente a la mole y una sorprendida Naga

-Eso no lo veo todos los días, hace calor de repente o soy yo

La mole se pone frente al desnudo Johnny y los dos se miran con gran molestia

-¡Mira mocoso tal vez sea de piedra pero aquí tengo un obelisco que le gana por mucho a tu mechita!

-¡Mucho ruido y pocas nueces!

En ese momento el sonido de un grito de una mujer interrumpe a Johnny y a la mole quienes apenados observan a una apenada filia quien se cubre sus ojos con sus manos

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Jamás habías visto uno o qué onda?!

La doctora Susan Storm pone una rama llena de hojas sobre la pelvis de su hermano

-¡Es el cuerpo humano hermana! ¡Le hago un favor educativo a filia!

-¡Johnny!

Johnny toma sin mucha intensión la rama llena de hojas y ocultando su entrepierna

-Estoy con un grupo de puritanos...

-¡Hey!

Johnny, la doctora Susan Storm y la mole observan a una apurada Bra quien se aproxima corriendo a donde ellos se encuentran mientras que la apenada filia la observa abriendo un poco los dedos de sus manos con los que sigue ocultando su apenado rostro

Al llegar el cansancio de Bra desaparece al ver el cuerpo de Johnny

-¡¿O sea que onda me perdí la fiesta?!

El doctor Reed Richards estira su brazo en dirección a donde se encuentran Lina y Gaudí y estos se ponen de pie usándola como apoyo

-Gracias...

-¿Están bien?

Lina observa como el bosque a su alrededor está lleno de vida otra vez; Lina comienza a mover sus brazos realizando un poco de calistenia con ellos

-Si ya me encuentro bien

Gaudí observa el cuerpo de Lina

-Sí, la derrota de Galactus ayudo a las plantas y árboles a volver a tener vida y madurar pero lástima que no hizo lo mismo con tu cuerpo

Lina golpea a Gaudí

-¡Tonto! ¡No menciones mi punto débil a nuestros nuevos compañeros!

El doctor Reed Richards observa rápidamente el pequeño busto de Lina captando de inmediato a lo que se refiere

A unos cuantos pasos de ellos ameria quien continúa teniendo en sus brazos el cuerpo de Zelgadis deja de observar a Lina, Gaudí y al doctor Reed Richards para observar el rostro del inconsciente Zelgadis

-Zel... viniste a mi fiesta, sabes yo tenía muchas ilusiones de que lo hicieras y verte en un lugar lejos de toda la acción en la que siempre nos vemos envueltos... y tal vez...

Ameria comienza a acercar su dulce rostro al rostro de piedra de Zelgadis

-Tal vez...

Los labios de ameria están a punto de tocar los labios de Zelgadis cuando alguien pisa fuertemente el abdomen de Zelgadis quien al sentir este recupera la conciencia interrumpiendo el beso de ameria

-¡¿Pero quién?!

Un molesto Zelgadis y una ameria quien conserva sus labios para dar un beso observan a un serio vegeta frente a ellos

-Déjense de cursilerías y si ya han recuperado sus fuerzas realicen algo mejor ya que hay mucho que hacer todavía

Vegeta les da la espalda para dirigirse a donde se encuentran Lina, Gaudí y el doctor Reed Richards

Zelgadis muy molesto se pone de pie y observa a vegeta con una tremenda furia

-¡¿Pero quién se ha creído ese?! ¡Ameria!

Ameria en ese momento se tapa la boca y con gran pena observa a Zelgadis

-¿Si Zel?

-Vamos levántate es hora de saber de una vez por todas quien es ese hombre y sus compañeros

Zelgadis comienza a caminar hacia donde se dirige vegeta mientras ameria se pone de pie para seguirlo y dar un profundo suspiro

-Al parecer la primavera llego temprano este año

Lina sonríe alegremente al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Johnny quien cubre su entrepierna con una rama llena de hojas mientras ella acompañada por Gaudí, el doctor Reed Richards, vegeta, Zelgadis y Ameria se aproximan a donde él, filia, la doctora Susan Storm y la mole se encuentran

-Oye no me molestes brujita o arrojare esta rama para que te sorprendas en verdad

Filia en ese momento toma fuertemente con sus dos manos la mano con la que Johnny sostiene la rama

-¡No! ¡No lo harás!

Vegeta en ese momento y con gran seriedad interrumpe a Johnny y a la apenada filia

-Silencio

-¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Tú también eres una monja?

-Una presencia se aproxima

Vegeta voltea a ver en dirección a donde se encuentra la gran destrucción que Johnny provoco con las llamas que arrojo contra el deslizador de plata

En ese momento tanto Vegeta como Johnny, filia, la doctora Susan Storm, Naga, la mole, Bra, Lina, Gaudí, el doctor Reed Richards, Zelgadis y ameria ven aproximándose a un hombre totalmente desnudo y notándose muy confundido a donde ellos se encuentran

-Están apareciendo hombres desnudos... y eso me encanta

-¿Qué hace ese?

-Es nuestro antiguo oponente el deslizador de plata

Vegeta se transforma en súper saiyajin

-Lo acabare rápidamente ahora que no tiene su plateada piel cubriendo su cuerpo

La doctora Susan Storm en ese momento se pone frente a vegeta impidiéndole atacar al deslizador de plata

-¿Qué haces mujer?

-Luce muy confundido... necesita ayuda

Vegeta se molesta con la doctora Susan Storm

-¡Tonta! ¡¿Qué ya no recuerdas como hace unos momentos quería acabar con nosotros?! ¡Debemos acabar con él!

La doctora Susan Storm ignora a vegeta y comienza a aproximarse a donde el desnudo y confundido deslizador de plata se encuentra

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Ah ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿No puedes recordar?

-Yo, yo soy Norrin Radd, soy astrónomo... ¿este no es el planeta Zenn-la?

-No, tu mundo no es este

Norrin observa el cielo despejado

-Debo regresar a mi mundo

La doctora Susan Storm con ayuda de un campo de fuerza invisible le entrega la tabla de surf plateada a Norrin

-Toma, no estoy muy segura pero creo que esto podrá ayudarte

Norrin observa con gran sorpresa esta tabla de surf

-Esto... esto se parece tanto a un vehículo que alguna vez soñé cuando niño...

Norrin sube a la tabla de surf plateada donde su cuerpo comienza a ser cubierto con una dura piel de plata

El deslizador de plata observa a la doctora Susan Storm

-¿Nos hemos visto antes?

-Tal vez... en otro momento menos grato

-Me recuerdas mucho a mi amada

-Una razón más para regresar a tu mundo y protegerla ya que un gran peligro se aproxima

-Gracias...

El deslizador de plata con una gran velocidad comienza a elevarse hasta salir al espacio

La doctora Susan Storm lo observa hasta que este se convierte en un brillante punto que se extingue en el cielo

-Adiós Norrin...

-¡Susan!

El doctor Reed Richards se aproxima a donde está la doctora Susan Storm

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?, ¡darle la tabla era casi un suicidio!

-Pues a mí me pareció que necesitaba ayuda que otra batalla

-¡Pues entonces debiste haberlo reclutado para la armada of light!

La doctora Susan Storm mira a los ojos del doctor Reed Richards quien se sorprende

-Reed... él era solo un soñador enamorado el cual solo deseaba volver a casa con su amada

La doctora Susan Storm le da la espalda a Reed Richards para comenzar a caminar a donde Lina y los demás se encuentran

-En parte me recordó a ti...

El doctor Reed Richards se apena pero este sentimiento le dura poco ya que Zelgadis se aproxima con el

-Muy bien es momento de algunas respuestas y lo que quiero saber primero es ¿qué es eso de armada of light?

El doctor Reed Richards aclara su garganta

-Si, en vista de que pan y Jasón aún no han regresado pero que aún queda la mitad de la tripulación yo soy el que me atreveré en decir...

Bra interrumpe al doctor Reed Richards

-Necesitamos su ayuda

Lina se sorprende al escuchar eso, la mirada de Zelgadis observa con más atención a Bra y al doctor Reed Richards, filia se nota intrigada, Gaudí comienza a rascarse la nuca, Naga bosteza mientras ameria comienza a emocionarse

-Eso ya lo he escuchado antes ¿Pero contra quién?, ustedes dijeron que no vienen de este mundo, ¿De dónde vienen?

El doctor Reed Richards acomoda su cabello

-Para comenzar nosotros venimos de un planeta llamado tierra el cual está en otro universo, otra realidad de esta

Gaudí tiene signos de interrogación en su rostro

-¿Universo?

Lina en ese momento toma una rama que estaba tirada en el suelo y comienza a dibujar un pequeño círculo dentro de un círculo mediano que a su vez está dentro de un gran círculo en la tierra

-Si veras el mundo que conocemos pertenece a un planeta, este a su vez pertenece a un sistema que gira alrededor de un sol y este a su vez forma parte de una galaxia la cual forma parte de un gran y enorme universo el cual contiene miles de galaxias

El doctor Reed Richards observa los dibujos de Lina

-Debo aceptar que me ha sorprendido señorita Inverse

Un foco aparece sobre la cabeza de Gaudí

-¡Entonces estamos dentro de un gran círculo!

Lina y el doctor Reed Richards miran desilusionados a Gaudí, mientras que Zelgadis se aproxima con ellos

-Eso aún no explica por qué están aquí

El doctor Reed Richards toma educadamente la rama que tenía Lina y comienza a dibujar a un lado de los círculos que dibujo Lina círculos parecidos

-Verán no pretendo ser un misionero inter dimensional pero esto es lo que sabemos: antes de que el mismo tiempo existiera existió la luz, una luz la cual creo universos llenos de vida como este solo que cada uno está dividido

El doctor Reed Richards dibuja una línea en el suelo separando los dos dibujos

-Nosotros con ayuda de una maquina logramos pasar esta división, porque un gran peligro se aproxima a cada universo que esa luz creo

Filia intrigada se aproxima a los dibujos

-La luz siempre ha sido acompañada por la oscuridad, una oscuridad la cual solamente llena cada universo con sufrimiento y muerte... su batalla había durado toda la eternidad hasta que llego a nuestro mundo donde Jasón, pan y otros héroes lograron acabar con otros poderosos enemigos enviados por esa oscuridad

-De hecho ahora recuerdo que Bagarv dijo algo muy parecido... él dijo que los demonios y los dioses son manipulados por una poderosa criatura...

Lina observa seriamente al doctor Reed Richards

-Se refería entonces a esa oscuridad...

Gaudí se pone entre filia y Lina

-Entonces ese nuevo enemigo vendrá a este mundo

-No, si la detenemos y a sus infernales hordas

Filia, Zelgadis, Lina, Gaudí y ameria observan al doctor Reed Richards

-Mi mundo está formando la más poderosa defensa que detendrá a la oscuridad pero como Bra dijo necesitamos su ayuda para formarla, si lo hacemos podremos derrotarla y salvar cada universo que la luz creo

Lina comienza a meditar por unos segundos para después ver al doctor Reed Richards

-No lo sé... ¿Y que ganaría yo?

En ese momento Zelgadis, ameria, filia y Gaudí cae n de espaldas mientras el doctor Reed Richards se queda boquiabierto

Ameria se pone frente a Lina muy molesta

-¡Lina! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en el dinero en un momento como este?! ¡Ellos nos están pidiendo ayuda y no es momento de ponerle un precio a esta!

Lina se pone su dedo índice debajo de su barbilla mientras comienza a pensar

-Yo lo sé ¡pero mis talentos no son gratuitos!

El doctor Reed Richards con gran tranquilidad se aproxima a Lina Inverse quien al notar la calma de este lo observa curiosamente

-Te comprendo Lina, los talentos de una persona no la alimentan, claro solo si los sabe utilizar bien

Rápidamente el doctor Reed Richards estira su boca la cual pone a un lado del oído de Lina

-En nuestro mundo las mujeres pueden aumentar de tamaño su busto

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? por qué, bueno me han platicado muchas amigas que lo han intentado con varios hechizos que es imposible; no es que yo lo haya intentado una y otra vez

-No es un hechizo, es una delicada cirugía la cual con nuestros avances en medicina tendrías el busto que quisieras y sin ningún dolor o costo si nos ayudas

Lina en ese momento comienza a imaginarse con un gran busto

La boca del doctor Reed Richards regresa a la normalidad mientras una decidida Lina le da la mano

-Es un trato yo les ayudare con esta batalla

Ameria en ese momento se emociona y adopta una pose de justiciera

-¡Donde quiera que haya mal allá iré yo el puño de la justicia ameria!

Zelgadis observa el soleado cielo

-No tenemos más opción... esta puede ser la batalla que definirá toda vida, por ello tenemos que luchar

Gaudí golpea la palma de su mano con emoción

-Es perfecto siempre viajar a donde existan grandes aventuras, ¡yo también me apunto!

Naga en ese momento comienza a alejarse de ellos, ameria nota esto y deja de tener su justiciera pose para alcanzarla

-¿Hermana?...

Naga se detiene al escuchar a ameria pero le da la espalda a esta

-No, no lo soy...

Ameria mira tristemente el suelo

-¿Tú no quieres ir con nosotros?

-Lo siento princesa pero mi lugar no es en grupo... además si todos ustedes se van ¿quién protegería este mundo?

-Oh, creo que tienes razón... ¿Oye puedo pedirte otro favor a parte de cuidar este mundo en nuestra ausencia?

-¿De qué se trata?

-Veo que tu viajas mucho... y me preguntaba que si alguna vez a mi hermana le digas que la extraño mucho y también nuestro padre ya que seguimos esperándola...

Naga seca sus ojos

-Si... si la veo se lo diré...

Ameria en ese momento regresa corriendo a donde se encuentra Lina y los demás mientras algunas lágrimas caen de sus ojos

Naga con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos la mira de reojo

-Yo regresare... pero cuando esté lista... hermana...

Naga comienza a caminar alejándose de su hermana quien al llegar a donde Lina, Gaudí, filia, el doctor Reed Richards, la mole, Johnny y la doctora Susan Storm se dirige próxima a Zelgadis quien voltea a verla

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Ameria seca sus lágrimas y le sonríe a Zelgadis

-Solo me despedía de alguien... alguien a quien espero encontrar cuando regresemos de esta batalla...

En un espacio totalmente en blanco flotan sin rumbo el brillante cuerpo de Jasón y la atractiva figura adulta de pan de cabellos plateados de puntas color rojo

Pan comienza a sobar su cabeza con sus manos

-Me siento como cuando salí de mi primer reventón...

Jasón quien continúa rodeado por poderosas flamas flota aproximándose con pan

-¿Pan estas bien?

-No... ¡no estoy bien! ¡Hiciste desaparecer el universo cabeza de chorlito!

Pan observa con molestia a Jasón quien la observa con gran valentía

-Al parecer no todo...

Jasón le señala a la confundida pan en dirección de su flanco izquierdo a donde ella inmediatamente dirige su atención

-Increíble...

En dirección donde Jasón ha apuntado con su dedo se encuentra la gran entrada que atravesaron tanto ellos como el difunto Galactus

Jasón y pan comienzan a flotar hacia está quedándose frente a sus puertas las cuales tienen figuras de personas en sufrimiento talladas sobre estas

Jasón está a punto de abrir esta gran entrada

-¡Espera cabeza de chorlito!

Jasón voltea a ver a pan

-Mi nombre es Jasón, Jasón White no cabeza de chorlito si yo tuve la decencia de llamarte por tu nombre de chico tú deberías llamarme también por mi nombre

Pan mira con molestia a Jasón mientras se cruza de brazos

-Mira yo te voy a llamar de la forma que se me dé la gana

-No

Pan se sorprende al escuchar el firme tono de voz de Jasón quien la observa seriamente; de inmediato pan le responde a este haciendo gestos

-¿Y bien "Jasón"? ¿Qué intentas hacer?

Jasón voltea a ver la puerta frente a ellos

-Esta puerta nos metió aquí y nos va a sacar de aquí

Pan suspira con descontento

-Eres más tonto de lo que pensé ¡hola! ¡¿Y que pasara con el doctor cerebro n y los demás que mataste?!

-Ellos están detrás de la puerta

Pan deja de hacer gestos al escuchar la seguridad con la que Jasón le ha hablado; Jasón en ese momento está a punto de abrir la puerta pero pan comienza a preocuparse

-Espera...

Jasón no abre la gran entrada mientras pan con preocupación lo observa y flota aproximándose a el

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Pan une sus manos tímidamente y con mucha indecisión frente a su boca ocultando parte de su rostro mientras adopta una pose encorvada y tiene su mirada cabizbaja

-Todo esto es muy nuevo para mí, la verdad yo no soy más que una chava de prepa... mi lucha diaria es con las matemáticas; esto de volar planetas con un golpe y destruir universos es nuevo para mí... ¿Qué tal si allá no hay más que este vacío?, ¿Qué tal si en verdad acabamos con todo un universo y todas esas incontables vidas?... ¿O si allá dentro hay otro enemigo?

La brillante mano de Jasón toma las tímidas manos de pan a la que voltea a ver con gran valentía en su mirada, mientras ella lo observa fijamente a los ojos

-Pues... ¿Que te parece si lo averiguamos juntos?

La preocupación de pan desaparece después de escuchar eso, pan asienta su cabeza y Jasón en ese momento abre la gran entrada la cual atraviesan

Juntos...

Notas finales del capítulo :

Continuara...


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 21: La tormenta (Pt1)

La ciudad de New York regresa a su calma mientras los marines y los equipos de emergencias ayudan con las labores de rescate en las calles donde el derrotado ejército de Bison realizo sus ataques

En una de estas la hermosa misato está empujando un pesado trozo de concreto de la puerta de un auto el cual después de varios intentos cae y misato se introduce en este

-¡Hola pequeñuelo! en unos momentos estarás bien, ¡espera! calma no quieras hacer lo que tus impulsos te dicen ¡No! ¡No saques eso!

Misato sale del auto con un cachorro entre sus brazos el cual le lame la cara emocionado a esta

-Te dije que con calma chico a mí no me gustan los besos de lengüita, bueno no con tanta

El cachorro se calma y observa a misato

-Eso está mejor, escuchar te ayudara más que la lengua con las chicas

De pronto el sonido de las veloces hélices de tres helicópteros BLACKHAWK color negro aterrizando a pocos metros de donde ella se encuentra la interrumpen y captan su atención

Uno de los tres helicópteros aterriza mientras los otros dos siguen sobrevolando el área, del BLACKHAWK que ha aterrizado a unos metros de misato bajan tres hombres los cuales dos de ellos visten botas y pantalones de la milicia de camuflaje del desierto mientras que otro usa solo ropas de civil, sobre sus torsos cargan un chaleco antibalas color negro el cual tiene varias bolsas a su alrededor para almacenar cargadores de ametralladoras automáticas de grueso calibre como las que cargan con sus brazos, la mitad de sus rostros son cubiertos por coipas color negro que usan como antifaces y sobre la cabeza del que se ha puesto frente a los otros dos tiene puesta una gorra

A pesar de que estos hombres fuertemente armados se aproximan a misato esta no les presta atención y se dedica a acariciar al cachorro que ha salvado

-Capitana Katsuragi

-Identifíquese primero soldado

-Eso es confidencial; tenemos órdenes de escoltarla

-De escoltarme ¿o arrestarme?

Misato deja de acariciar al cachorro para observar a los tres hombres frente a ella con seriedad, los hombres preparan sus armas de grueso calibre mientras que dentro de los BLACKHAWKS que sobrevuelan alrededor de la zona donde están más hombres con ropas parecidas a las que visten los tres hombres frente a ella le apuntan con sus armas de grueso calibre

Misato camina a donde se encuentran estos hombres quienes se preparan para dispararle pero sorpresivamente misato se agacha un poco y pone en el suelo al cachorro

-Ve, anda estarás más seguro aquí que conmigo

El cachorro comienza a correr mientras misato comienza a ponerse de pie mientras los hombres frente a ella comienzan a notarse muy confiados

-Como se dice en mi barrio... una perra siempre se preocupa por los suyos

Misato observa fijamente al hombre que le ha dicho eso

-No tiente su suerte soldado, esta noche se ha derramado mucha sangre y por eso no les pateare el trasero e iré con ustedes

Uno de los hombres rápidamente se coloca detrás de misato a la cual empuja para que comience a caminar hacia el BLACKHAWK del que ellos bajaron

Misato al caminar al helicóptero puede ver a Nick Fury a bordo de este

-Nick...

-Misato, veo que a los dos nos "escoltaran"

Misato se sienta a un lado de Nick Fury

-¿Tienes idea de lo que está pasando?, porque fácilmente yo podría...

-No misato

Misato observa confundida a un serio Nick Fury

-Solo siguiéndoles el juego podremos saber de qué se trata todo esto

Misato incrédula mira a Nick Fury

-Me tienes que estar jugando una broma

La seria mirada de Nick Fury basta para que la incredulidad de misato desaparezca

-Dios, ¿pero ahora qué?

-Estoy seguro de que en poco tiempo lo sabremos misato

Misato toma la mano de Nick Fury mientras los dos se observan fijamente a los ojos

-Por ahora debemos ser pacientes

Los tres helicópteros tipo BLACKHAWK comienzan a elevarse dejando atrás la ciudad de New York y sus sombras, entre las cuales el sombrío SPAWN observa este helicóptero alejándose

-¡Contamos con ustedes y ustedes cuentan con nosotros ya que a pesar de que su unión fue muy precipitada y no se conozcan ustedes son personas o seres que han decidido luchar por los seres humanos ya que tenemos muchas características pero una de ella la cual es la más importante en estos momentos es que podemos dejar nuestras diferencias cuando nos unimos contra un enemigo común para vencerlo!

Pepper Potts y bulma observan con gran esperanza a la decidida Louis Laine quien se observa en el monitor frente a ella

En ese momento Louis detiene su mensaje cuando la decisión en su rostro desaparece para ser reemplazada por un rostro de tristeza, Pepper y bulma al notar esto se aproximan con ella

-¿Louis que pasa?

-Se fue...

-¿Qué? ¿Quién se fue?

-J onn J onzz...

Bulma se nota confundida al escuchar esas palabras y voltea a ver a Pepper quien tiene la misma expresión de confusión en su rostro

Louis pone sus manos frente a su rostro

-Él se sacrificó ayudándome a llevar mi mensaje...

Pepper hace que Louis voltee a verla y esta la mira a los ojos

-Louis por dios mírate actúas como una loca, tranquilízate y dinos que es lo que paso

De pronto las puertas de esa habitación se abren y por estas entran un numeroso grupo de hombres los cuales algunos visten botas y pantalones de la milicia de camuflaje del desierto, mientras que otros ropas de civiles, sobre tus torsos cargan un chaleco antibalas color negro el cual tiene varias bolsas a su alrededor para almacenar cargadores de ametralladoras automáticas de grueso calibre con las que les apuntan a las tres, la mitad de sus rostros son cubiertos por coipas color negro, lentes de sol o shemagh s que usan como antifaces

-¡Nos rendimos! Bajen las armas no fue para tanto

Pepper se pone frente a la asustada bulma

-Mi nombre es Pepper Potts y soy la asistente de Tony Stark "ironman" un integrante de la armada of light no tienen derecho de apuntar sus armas contra personas desarmadas

Rápidamente tres de esos hombres someten a Pepper, bulma y Louis Laine

-¡Esto es agresión! ¡Recibirán una tremenda demanda!

-Personal civil no tiene autorización de estar dentro de estas instalaciones

-¿Personal civil? ¿Qué no me escucho?, soy la asistente de un integrante de la armada of light y ellas son las madres de otros integrantes, ¡Tenemos autorización del mismo Nick Fury y él es el comandante a cargo! ¡Si no quiere que lo denigren será mejor que nos deje ir ahora mismo!

-Ha habido una reorganización

Louis Laine al escuchar eso se sorprende y observa a los rudos agentes quienes con mucha agresividad las sacan de la habitación y ahora las obligan a caminar por el pasillo

-¿Qué? ¿Reorganización?

-El personal civil no tiene autorización de estar en esta base; serán enviadas en el primer avión de regreso a zona civil

-¡Espere que quiere decir con eso!

Uno de los hombres le responde a Louis Laine empujándola con su ametralladora de grueso calibre agresivamente para que continúe avanzando

Pepper y bulma se observan seriamente para después voltear a ver a Louis Laine

-No te preocupes Louis solucionaremos esto

-¡Si no tienen el derecho de tratarnos como basura! ¡Hey cuidado este vestido cuesta más de lo que tú ganas en un año!

Louis Laine con preocupación observa el camino frente a ella mientras es escoltada con gran rudeza

-Lo que me preocupa es si esto nos está pasando a nosotras; ¿qué es lo que les pasara a los miembros de la armada of light?...

La conciencia comienza a regresar

El capitán América intenta ver el lugar en donde se encuentran pero solamente puede ver oscuridad

-Kara, ¿Puedes ver en dónde estamos?

-No, ni siquiera con mi visión de rayos X puedo ver algo este lugar debe estar cubierto con plomo...

-Estamos en una habitación de 200x100 metros... alrededor de este se encuentra un sistema de conductos de ventilación los cuales llenan de oxigeno esta

-¿Tienes visión nocturna Daredevil?

-Digamos que mi sentido del tacto está muy desarrollado

-Ok estamos ahora en una habitación que mide más de dos canchas de futbol americano...

-¿Eso cuanto equivaldría en canchas de beisbol?...

-¡Kuwabara el que sea que haya dicho eso no es tu Wiki pedía de bolsillo!

-¿Kuwabara?... ¿Eres kazuma kuwabara?

-Por desgracia

-¡Hiei! ¿Esa cosa también te atrapo?

Las risas burlonas de kuwabara comienzan a sonar por toda la oscuridad

-¡Vaya el chico frio y calculador también fue atrapado! ¡Eso ya hizo mi día!

-¡Oye guarda silencio chico!, carajo me siento como si tuviera una terrible resaca

-¿Quién está ahí? ¡Identifíquese!

-Wolverine no seas tan grosero, Yo soy sailor chibimoon y me acompaña mi madre sailor Moon, mi padre tuxedo mask, spiderman, el doctor fe, Wolverine y... disculpe profe no se me su nombre

-¿Edward?, estas ahí

-¡Tony! ¿Tienes idea de dónde estamos?

-Los sistemas de mi traje debieron dañarse ya estos indican que estamos de nuevo en S.H.I.E.L.D. pero dudo que Fury tenga una máquina de tele trasportación

-La verdadera pregunta es como de dos lugares de la tierra tan alejados hemos llegado a este lugar

-El del frio tono de voz tiene razón ni siquiera los EVAS que shinji o yo piloteamos podríamos llegar de un punto en el globo a otro en poco menos de un segundo, ¿Oigan los hechiceros de la armada of light pudieran hacerlo?

-Mi nombre es doctor Strange y si podemos pero el hechizo requiere gran cantidad de poder

-En resumen no lo hicimos nosotros

-La verdadera pregunta piccolo es ¿Quién nos transportó?

-¿Y para qué?

-Son dos muy buenas preguntas ironman y pantera negra

-Sonara muy trillado pero ¿Quién diablos dijo eso?

-Porque presentarme si tengo a varias personas que lo pueden hacer mucho mejor, y algunos de ellos están deseosos de verlos de nuevo...

En ese momento un reflector en el techo ilumina a una brillante bola de billar color rosa

-Es una bola de billar parecida a la que tome en la playa

-O la que apareció en Palermo

-¡Damas y caballeros miembros de la vieja armada of light!

-Esa voz...

-¿Vieja armada of light?

Un segundo reflector en el techo ilumina a una segunda bola de billar color rojo que aparece a un lado de la bola de billar rosa

-¡Acérquense!

Un tercer reflector en el techo ilumina a una tercera bola de billar color verde que aparece a un lado de la bola roja

-¡Aproxímense ya que estamos a punto de contar una historia!

-¡Rayos me siento como si estuvieran jugando con nosotros!

-Puedo escuchar cuatro respiraciones que vienen en dirección a donde esas bolas de billar se encuentran

-¿Dónde Daredevil? Solo puedo ver ahí esas bolas de billar

Un cuarto reflector en el techo ilumina a una cuarta bola de billar color azul que aparece a un lado de la verde

-Una historia para todas las edades (risas)

-¡Me estás diciendo vieja!

El sonido de cuatro risas comienza a llenar la oscura habitación donde los integrantes de la armada of light se encuentran

La primera bola de billar rosa comienza a levitar en el aire

-Todo comenzó cuando un grupo de anticuados héroes

(Unisonó) -¡Muy anticuados!

La bola de billar color rojo comienza a levitar en el aire

-Intentaron combatir a las fuerzas del mal

El sonido de abucheos de un gran público resuena en la habitación oscura

-El sonido solamente está en nuestras mentes, no se desconcentren solamente hay cuatro jóvenes frente a nosotros

-¡Eso dices tú pero mi sentido arácnido está volviéndose loco!

La bola de billar color verde comienza a levitar en el aire

-Fue entonces que un gran y honorable hombre convenció a la mayoría de los jefes de estado del mundo en desintegrar una aburrida organización que había reunido a tan anticuados héroes que no podrían hacerle frente al terrible enemigo que el mundo enfrenta

-¡¿S.H.I.E.L.D?! ¡¿Se refieren a S.H.I.E.L.D.?!

-Tranquila Kara

La última bola de billar color azul comienza a levitar en el aire

-¡Para formar a la más fuerte y perfecta organización que tenga a los mejores héroes de este mundo!

En ese momento la oscuridad que envuelve la sala en donde los miembros de la armada of light se encuentran desaparece cuando las luces en el techo iluminan totalmente esta

En ese momento el capitán América, Kara, Tony Stark, Seiya, spiderman, el profesor Elrich, Daredevil, Keiko, Yusuke, pantera negra, Vixen, tormenta, Steven , el doctor Strange, el doctor fe, Shinji, kuwabara, Wolverine, hiei, piccolo, Koenma, botan y las sailor s scouts así como también tuxedo mask pueden apreciar la enorme habitación frente a ellos

Una fría habitación la cual sus paredes, piso y techo parecen estar compuestos de una aleación de metales oscuros muy resistentes; esta habitación parece estar vacía pero no es así ya que frente a los integrantes de la armada of light se encuentran cuatro hermosas jóvenes de la edad de sailor chibimoon que sostienen las bolas de billar

Cada una de ellas vistiendo un atuendo muy parecido a las de las sailor scout s quienes se han quedado impactadas de la sorpresa de ver a estas hermosas jóvenes

La primera es una hermosa joven de cabello rosa el cual peina con largas trenzas y que viste un uniforme de sailor scout de falda, cuello, listón en la espalda baja y botas color rosa

La segunda es una hermosa joven pelirroja la cual peina su cabello con una larga trenza hacia arriba, lleva un uniforme de sailor scout de cuello, falda, listón en la parte baja de la espalda y botas color rojo

La tercera se trata de una hermosa jovencita de cabello verde la cual peina su cabello con una larga trenza hacia arriba mientras que dos largas trenzas caen a sus lados, lleva un uniforme de sailor scout de cuello, falda, listón en la parte baja de la espalda y botas color verde

La última de ellas es una hermosa joven de cabello azul el cual porta con cuatro trenzas que caen a los lados de su cabeza, lleva un uniforme de sailor scout de cuello, falda, listón en la parte baja de la espalda y botas color azul

-¡Son el cuarteto amazonas!

-Error sailor chibimoon

-¡¿Si que no puedes ver?!

Las cuatro hermosas jóvenes adoptan una pose parecida a la de sailor Moon y las sailor scout s y en ese momento

-(Unisonó) ¡Somos las sailor s cuarteto!

-Sailor Vesta

-Sailor Pallas

-Sailor Juno

-Y Sailor Ceres

Las cuatro sailor cuarteto observan confiadas a la sorprendida armada of light frente a ellas mientras mantienen su pose

-¡Ustedes nos trajeron aquí!

-Yo nunca me he opuesto a que hermosas chicas me lleven

-¡Este no es momento para eso kuwabara!

-¡Es momento de pelear!

Hiei se arroja contra las sailor s cuarteto las cuales no se intimidan en lo más mínimo a pesar del ataque de hiei

-¡Hiei cuidado!

Daredevil rápidamente arroja una de sus porras frente a hiei la cual intercepta algo que viajaba a una gran velocidad hacia el cuello de este

Esto es suficiente para que hiei detenga su ataque

-¿Qué fue eso?

Las sailor cuarteto comienzan a realizar una serie de hermosos movimientos coreográficos y mientras lo hace n la habitación que parecía vacía comienza a cambiar

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

La habitación vacía se ha transformado en un barrio muy pobre de una gran metrópoli llena de viejos edificios muy descuidados y llenos de grafiti, sucias calles y callejones así como también de vagabundos y autos abandonados desmantelados mientras la poca luz pública de esta ilumina sus descuidadas calles asediadas por la oscuridad de la noche

-¿Dónde estamos?

Daredevil toca el suelo con sus dedos

-Hells Kitchen...

Al haberse convertido la habitación en este barrio pobre de la ciudad de New York las sailor cuarteto dejan de realizar sus hermosos movimientos coreográficos para apuntar juntas con sus manos hacia una escalera de incendios de un muy sucio y viejo edificio de las cercanías

Sobre estas se encuentra un hombre que viste un uniforme color purpura y azul fuerte, su rostro es cubierto por un antifaz del mismo color mientras que sobre su espalda carga una bolsa llena de flechas, en una de sus manos sostiene una flecha y con la otra sostiene un arco

-¡El nunca falla!

-¡Y siempre da en el blanco!

-¡De los corazones de sus enemigos!

-¡O en el de sus amadas!

-(Unisonó) ¡Hawkeye!

Daredevil se aproxima con hiei para después dirigir su mirada hacia donde Hawkeye se encuentra con una confiada sonrisa mientras observa por igual a Daredevil

-¡¿Hawkeye?! ¡Su nombre es Bullseye y es un asesino psicópata!

Bullseye comienza a reír para después quitarse el antifaz mostrando su cabeza rapada y en su frente una diana marcada

-¡Pero si es el hombre sin miedo! ¡¿No me dirás que sigues molesto conmigo por la noche que pase con tu novia?!

Bullseye comienza a reír molestando a Daredevil

-¡No pueden pensar de verdad que este asesino es un héroe!

-¿Asesino?

En ese momento una mano que sostiene una carta del as de espadas se apoya en el hombro de Daredevil

Los integrantes de la armada of light se sorprenden de ver a una persona que se ha colocado a un lado de Daredevil sin que lo hayan notado

Esta persona se trata de un joven pelirrojo el cual tiene tatuada en su mejilla derecha una estrella roja y en su mejilla izquierda una lagrima sus ropas color blanco tienen el estilo de un ninja pero lo último que llama la atención de los integrantes de la armada of light es la fría mirada de este joven con la cual voltea a verlos

-Todos somos asesinos...

En ese momento las sailor cuarteto apuntan con sus manos a este joven

-¡Sabe que le temen!

-¡Puede sentir su miedo!

-¡Ya que la sombra de la muerte lo acompaña!

-¡Porque su nombre es sinónimo de una muerte segura!

-(unisonó) ¡Hisoka!

Hisoka pone la carta del as a un lado de su rostro mientras observa a los miembros de la armada of light frente a el

-¡Todos somos asesinos! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió eso a mí?!

Wolverine al escuchar esa voz suena desilusionado

-¡No puede ser el! ¡No él!

En ese momento varios disparos a los pies de los integrantes de la armada of light tienen lugar

Las sailor s cuarteto juntas apuntan hacia el techo del sucio edificio donde en su azotea hay un hombre que tiene un disfraz color rojo y negro, su rostro es oculto por una máscara color rojo pero la parte que cubre a los ojos es color negro, sobre su espalda cuelga una filosa katana, en su cinturón cuelgan varias armas y municiones de diversos calibres mientras que este sostiene una ametralladora la cual se ha disparado recientemente

Los integrantes de la armada of light observan molestos a este hombre quien les saluda con su mano

-Mi dedo es algo juguetón pero... ¡Tomen eso como un cordial saludo de parte de su sádico amigo Deadpool!

De pronto un fornido hombre de piel blanca ojos rojos los cuales son rodeados por sombras oscuras en su rostro, pelo desaliñado largo y negro que llega a sus fornidos hombros que viste sucias ropas parecidas a las de un Biker y una cadena con un garfio atada en su mano aparece detrás de sailor Neptuno y sailor Urano a las cuales toma sus bustos tomándolas totalmente por sorpresa

-¡Pero miren que me halle y sin escarbar!

-¡Cerdo!

Sailor Urano intenta quitarse de encima a este hombre pero este es demasiado fuerte

Tuxedo mask rápidamente le arroja a este desaliñado hombre una rosa a una velocidad que supera la de una bala pero este hombre la toma fácilmente con su boca para después tragársela

Deadpool comienza a molestarse

-¡Viejo me has jodido mi presentación!

-¡Cierra la boca supositorio!

-Esa no es forma de tratar a dos damas

El fornido hombre es golpeado por el fuerte puño de pantera negra el cual basta para alejarlo de sailor Neptuno y sailor Urano

-¿Están bien?

-¡Él es que no estará bien en unos momentos!

Antes de que sailor Urano pueda preparar su ataque este fornido hombre le da un violento cabezazo enviándola al suelo, pantera negra patea a este hombre pero este recibe su patada sin que lo haya afectado en lo más mínimo

-¡Hazte a la verga simio cocotero!

El fornido hombre le da un fuerte golpe a pantera negra con el cual lo arroja a varios metros para después caer a la sucia calle

Vixen y tormenta al ver esto le hacen frente al fornido Biker de piel pálida impidiendo con esto que continúe atacando a pantera negra mientras que las sailor s cuarteto juntas apuntan a este

-¡Viajando por todo el universo!

-¡Derrotando a la peor escoria de toda galaxia!

-¡Mientras la paga sea buena!

-¡Él es el maestro efectivo!

-(unisonó) ¡Lobo!

Vixen molesta observa al fornido lobo quien la observa con lujuria

-Lobo he

-¡Oh si el hombre está listo para un poco de amor de la jungla!

-Se te va bien ese nombre

Poderosos vientos comienzan a rodear a Tormenta

-¡Porque te vas a ir con el rabo entre las patas!

-¡Las alas del fénix se elevan al cielo!

Un gran poder rodeado por fuego supera los vientos que rodean a tormenta arrojándola al sucio suelo

-¡Ese cosmos!

La habitación comienza a cambiar de nuevo, los edificios y las sucias calles comienzan a transformarse en ruinas antiguas y templos antiguos que asemejan las de la antigua civilización griega

-¿Qué es esto el paseo turístico de los mil diablos?

-No spider, es el santuario de athena...

Seiya voltea a ver hacia el interior de las ruinas de un viejo templo mientras que las sailor s cuarteto juntas apuntan hacia la sombría figura de un hombre dentro de estas

-Odio...

-Resentimiento...

-Poder...

-Resurrección...

-(unisonó) ¡Él es Ikki el ave fénix!

-¡Ikki!

El profesor Elrich voltea a ver al sorprendido seiya quien observa a Ikki

-¿Lo conoces seiya?

-¡Conocerlo somos casi hermanos!

Seiya corre al interior de este antiguo templo donde se encuentra Ikki quien le da la espalda a seiya

-¡Ikki me alegro de verte! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

Ikki voltea a ver a seiya con una mirada llena de odio

-Seiya, como antiguos compañeros te ordeno que te apartes de esta batalla

-¿Ikki?, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides?

-Lo sé seiya y por ello sé que no te retiraras, pero no puedo permitir que el futuro del mundo en el que por fin encontré algo que de verdad me importa caiga en manos de un montón de débiles e inútiles...

Seiya no puede creer lo que ha escuchado

-Y si para protegerlo tengo que matarte no dudare en hacerlo

-Ikki...

-Los viejos amigos convertidos ahora en enemigos por mi está bien si se matan entre si

Al escuchar esa voz Yusuke voltea hacia el lugar donde las sailor s cuarteto apuntan: las ruinas de un templo donde se encuentra un hombre de cabello de color negro y largo el cual peina hacia atrás con una corta cola de caballo que cae un poco por debajo de su nuca, en el centro de su frente tiene una pequeña roca color roja mientras que las ropas que viste las conforma una chaqueta de piel color negro, una playera azul debajo como un pantalón azul fuerte y zapatos negros

-El mundo es un mundo de débiles...

-El mundo de los espíritus es igual...

-No hay mundo que pueda con el...

-No hay espíritu que pueda con el...

-(unisonó) ¡Él es Sensui el ángel oscuro!

Yusuke a pesar de sus heridas observa a Sensui con gran sorpresa mientras Keiko mira con preocupación a Yusuke

-¿Qué pasa Yuske? Jamás te había visto tan preocupado antes

-Eso es porque no muy seguido vuelves a ver a la persona que te había asesinado una vez

Todos los miembros de la armada of light se sorprenden con las confiadas palabras de Sensui

-Pero no comprendo ¿cómo es posible que estés con vida?...

-Basta de presentaciones

Los integrantes de la armada of light voltean a ver de dónde viene esa voz que tiene tanta seguridad encontrando que en medio de Sensui e Ikki ha aparecido un hombre muy fornido el cual posee cabello corto estilo militar, piel color plata, que viste ajustadas ropas del mismo color que su cabello y piel y en su pecho el símbolo de una explosión color rojo y botas del mismo color

Las sailor cuarteto con una diferente coreografía apuntan sus dedos hacia ese fornido hombre

-¡Su país lo llamo!

-¡Y él no podía fallarle a este!

-¡El americano que posee el poder de 10 mil bombas nucleares!

-¡El mayor patriota de todos los tiempos!

-(unisonó) ¡El capitán átomo!

El capitán átomo observa seriamente a los miembros de la armada of light frente a el

-Es hora de que estos traidores conozcan lo que es un verdadero patriota

Sensui le sonríe confiadamente a Yusuke cuando en ese momento la habitación comienza a cambiar de nuevo, las ruinas el santuario de Grecia se transforman ahora en una habitación rodeada de la más avanzada tecnología mientras que en su centro hay una gran pantalla holográfica con la imagen del mundo entero

-Yo he visto esa habitación antes

-Es el salón central de S. .L.D.

-Dirás el salón central de H.A.M.M.E.R ahora súper chica

En ese momento en el lugar que ocupaba Nick Fury en esta sala un hombre de cabello café corto peinado con mucho orden y usando un elegante traje oscuro se muestra ante los miembros de la armada of light quienes lo tienen frente a ellos

Tony Stark comienza a aproximarse a donde se encuentra este hombre

-¿Nos vas a decir quién eres? ¿O seguirás con esa presentación de fenómenos?

Sailor Pallas se molesta saliendo de la pose que mantienen las otras sailor s cuarteto

-¡Oye eso fue muy descortés hombre de lata!

-Pallas no dejes la formación a la hora de presentar al jefe

-Así; lo siento

Sailor Pallas adopta de nuevo la pose y las sailor s cuarteto en ese momento comienzan con una serie movimientos coreográficos más complicados y más hermosos que los anteriores

-¡Él tiene la tecnología!

-¡Él tiene el poder!

-¡Él es el único que podía hacerle frente en la guerra contra el infierno!

-¡El único que podría guiar a la nueva armada of light a la victoria!

Las sailor s cuarteto dejan de realizar sus hermosos movimientos coreográficos para juntas apuntar con sus manos a este hombre quien sonríe confiadamente

-(unisonó) ¡Norman Osborn el nuevo director a cargo de H.A.M.M.E.R!

-¿H.A.M.M.E.R? ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¡¿Y qué hace en el lugar de Nick Fury?! ¡Eso es suficiente para una corte marcial!

-La traición que cometieron algunos de ustedes si es derecho a una corte marcial súper chica

Kara con gran molestia voltea a ver quién le ha dicho eso encontrando que al lado de Norman Osborn se ha colocado de pie una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo y largo vestida con un ajustado atuendo color negro, su cinturón cuelga una pistola automática y sus altas botas son del mismo color que su ajustado atuendo, pero lo que más resalta de esta mujer aparte de su belleza es su fría mirada con la cual observa a Kara

-Les presento a mi asistente Natalia Romanova más conocida por los pocos que han sobrevivido a ella como viuda negra

Tony Stark, así como también Kara, el capitán América, Seiya, spiderman, el profesor Elrich, Daredevil, Keiko, Yusuke, pantera negra, Vixen, tormenta, Steven, el doctor Strange, el doctor Fe, Shinji, kuwabara, Wolverine, hiei, piccolo, Koenma, botan, las sailor s scouts y tuxedo mask observan como Bullseye, Hisoka, Deadpool, el capitán átomo, Sensui y las hermosas sailor cuarteto se reúnen alrededor de norman Osborn y viuda negra mientras lobo e Ikki mantienen su distancia pero siguen observando a los integrantes de la armada of light quienes pueden sentir un terrible peligro proveniente de estos

A pesar de que algunos de ellos alguna vez los vieron como amigos o que creyeron que estaban muertos o que no necesitan conocer para saber que estos representan un grave problema

La entrada con personas en sufrimiento talladas en sus puertas se abre; Jasón y pan atraviesan sus puertas para ahora estar en el cálido bosque que limita el reino de Seiruum

-¿Dónde estamos ahora?

-Parece que hemos regresado

-Espero que a la tierra ya que me podría comer unas 20 hamburguesas con malteadas

-Adivino, no eres una chica que cuenta sus calorías

Pan le muestra el dedo medio de su mano derecha a Jasón

-Tú cuéntale lo que quieras a tu madre

-Y tu cuenta las veces que has sido cortes alguna vez en tu vida de gótica... te ayudare... cero

Pan le da la espalda a Jasón mientras este se cruza de brazos y la observa con desilusión

-¡Son ellos!

-¡Jasón! ¡Pan! ¡Han regresado!

Jasón con alegría y pan quien intenta ocultar su felicidad observan que la puerta que han atravesado los ha dejado justamente a unos cuantos pasos de filia, el doctor Reed Richards, Lina, la mole, ameria, Zelgadis, Johnny, vegeta, la doctora Susan Storm, Gaudí y Bra

-Me alegra verlos de nuevo, y les tengo grandes noticias Lina, Gaudí, la princesa ameria han aceptado ser parte de la armada of light

-Eso es genial doctor Richards

-ASH escuchen a los ñoños...

-¡Pan tienes que platicarme todo lo que paso amiguis! ¡¿Cómo derrotaron a Galactus?! ¡Quiero todos los detalles! ¡Y ese nuevo look! ¡No inventes esta de lujo! ¡El plateado es la onda amiguis!

A pesar de la emoción que invade a Bra al ver a pan en esa transformación vegeta los observa con mucha seriedad

-Jamás había visto una transformación igual... ni siquiera cuando me fusione en fase cuatro con ese inútil de su abuelo...

La mole se abre paso haciendo a un lado al serio vegeta y a pesar de sus grandes dimensiones corre con una gran velocidad hacia donde se encuentran Jasón y pan

-¡Esos chicos si con son unas superestrellas! ¡Lo supe desde el primer momento en que los vi!

La mole intenta abrazarlos fuertemente pero en ese momento sus grandes brazos atraviesan sus cuerpos como si estos dos se trataran de espejismos

Este suceso es observado con gran sorpresa por todos los presentes incluyendo a pan y Jasón quienes se observan

-¿Qué es lo que nos sucede?

-¡Jasón! ¡Pan!

Pan desesperada intenta tomar los pequeños retoños de una planta que está en el suelo cerca de ella pero sus dedos los atraviesan; después de dos intentos pan voltea a ver al doctor Reed Richards

-¡Ayúdanos doc!

-Ningún patético ser los puede ayudar ahora...

Pan, Jasón, la mole, el doctor Reed Richards, Lina, Gaudí, Johnny, ameria, Zelgadis, la doctora Susan Storm y Bra sorprendidos admiran al doctor DOOM acompañado por la hermosa Dante quienes están recargados en una gran entrada que tiene tallados en sus puertas figuras de hombres y mujeres en sufrimiento mientras que sobre su marco se encuentra tallado un gran ojo

-Nadie puede comprender la zona neutral más que los que han entrado en ella... y ya es hora de que ustedes no comprendan más ese poder

Jasón está a punto de arrojarse contra el doctor DOOM y la hermosa Dante pero antes de que pueda siquiera mover un musculo un círculo de transmutación aparece debajo de él al igual que debajo de pan el cual desprende una poderosa cantidad de energía la cual es suficiente para herir gravemente sus cuerpos

Antes de que el cuerpo de Jasón toque el suelo las poderosas llamas que lo cubrían desaparecen al igual que la transformación de pan quien regresa a su estado normal

-¡Víctor desgraciado!

La mole intenta proteger a Jasón y pan pero los muy heridos cuerpos de estos aparecen instantáneamente frente al doctor DOOM y la hermosa Dante

-Adelante Ben golpéame pero para hacerlo tú puño tendrá que atravesar el cuerpo de Jasón

La mole detiene su ataque

-¡Maldito seas Víctor podrías acabar con nosotros fácilmente! ¡¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?!

-Tienes razón como siempre Reed Richards mis planes no involucran seres tan inferiores como ustedes... involucra estudio

-¡No!

-Después de todo aun soy un científico y como tal me siento deseoso de analizar cada molécula de estos dos hasta que pueda encontrar el cómo pudieron entrar en la zona neutral, y lo haré lo más doloroso posible

El doctor Reed Richards estira su cuerpo a gran velocidad para intentar arrebatarle los cuerpos de Jasón y pan al doctor DOOM y a la hermosa Dante pero estos desaparecen cuando la gran entrada detrás de ellos se abre desapareciendo con esta

El elástico cuerpo del doctor Reed Richards cae sobre el pasto donde recupera su forma original

El doctor Reed Richards ahora se encuentra con sus manos y rodillas sobre el suelo mientras este observa con mucha impotencia e ira el suelo

-No pude ayudarlos...

El doctor Reed Richards cierra sus puños con gran ira mientras eleva sus manos al cielo

-¡Víctor!

El grito del doctor Reed Richards es escuchado por la doctora Susan Storm, Lina, Gaudí, la mole, filia, Johnny, Zelgadis y ameria quienes observan la tristeza y la molestia que invade al doctor Reed Richards en ese momento al no haber ayudado a Jasón y a pan los cuales ahora se dirigen a un destino y futuro inciertos

Ya que él sabe que el doctor DOOM se encargara de que este tenga un terrible sufrimiento

Notas finales del capítulo :

Continuara...


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 22: La tormenta (Pt2)

El cielo nocturno le parece a misato un velo oscuro que se expande frente a ella

Un velo oscuro que cubre el destino al cual se dirige junto con Nick Fury dentro de un helicóptero tipo BLACKHAWK escoltado s por tres hombres que visten ropas de aspecto militar, coipas color negro que cubren la mitad de su rostro y quienes tienen listas sus ametralladoras de grueso calibre por si alguno de los dos intenta algo

Un velo oscuro el cual cubre sus ojos

Cubriendo la verdad

Y su destino...

En esos momentos la única seguridad que misato tiene es la que el serio Nick Fury a su lado le proporciona manteniendo su frio porte mientras toma su mano

Una leve sacudida recorre el helicóptero donde viajan, demasiado leve para ser una bolsa de aire o turbulencia, lo que le indica a misato que...

-Hemos llegado

La puerta del BLACKHAWK se abre permitiendo ver a misato y al serio Nick Fury el destino a donde han arribado

-Es el complejo de S.H.I.E.L.D...

El helicóptero ha aterrizado en la pista de aterrizaje del enorme HELLICARRIER de S.H.I.E.L.D el cual ahora es custodiado por muchos más hombres que visten desarreglados uniformes militares de camuflaje del desierto, algunos de ellos visten ropas de civiles con chalecos antibalas o solo chalecos con bolsas alrededor para guardar los cargadores de sus ametralladoras de grueso calibre que portan pero la mayoría cubre la mitad de sus rostros con coipas, lentes oscuros o shemagh s

Varios helicópteros y aviones de combate sobrevuelan alrededor de esta pista mientras estos hombres reciben a nuevo personal

-¿Pero qué hacen?

-¡Avancen!

Un brusco empujón en la espalda que misato recibe le hace dejar de darle la mano a Nick Fury para comenzar a bajar del helicóptero mientras Nick Fury le sigue

Ahora Nick Fury acompañado por misato camina hacia la entrada del complejo mientras siguen siendo escoltados por los tres hombres fuertemente armados

Al entrar misato se dedica a observar detenidamente a más de estos hombres

-No tienen insignia alguna

-¿Cómo dijiste Nick?

-Todos estos hombres no tienen insignias algunas en sus uniformes

-Cuando me arrestaron no se identificaron pero por sus actitud sé que son o fueron parte de las fuerzas especiales

-O inclusive mercenarios

-Por las ropas que traen puestas se ve que tuvieron operaciones en el medio oriente

-No solo en el medio oriente el grupo de hombres que acabamos de pasar cargan sus HK416 como los SAS, algunos de ellos portan los M249 como los SEALS, RPG s de la guardia republicana, M4 de las fuerzas espaciales de México, lanzagranadas M32 MGL de mercenarios sudafricanos, MTAR s 21 de las fuerzas especiales israelíes, AA12... vi algunos tatuajes de SPETSNAZ, y fuerzas especiales chinas pero...

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo todos en S.H.I.E.L.D.?

En ese momento Nick Fury se detiene, misato al no comprender porque Nick Fury se ha detenido lo observa con detenimiento pudiendo ver que él se ha detenido al pisar algo

Un emblema de S.H.I.E.L.D

-¿Pero qué hace el símbolo de S.H.I.E.L.D. tirado en el suelo?...

-No se detengan

-Quiero respuestas, ahora

-¡Muévase!

-Dije ahora

Los hombres que escoltan a Nick Fury y a misato dudan por unos momentos

-Ya tendrá momento de hablar con nuestro superior

Misato voltea a ver molesta a los tres escoltas

-¿Y cuándo será eso?

-No lo sé... oye Ortega ¿A cuántos años fueron condenados estos traidores?

-Fue cadena perpetua en la cárcel de estas instalaciones

Misato comienza a molestarse aún más al poder escuchar la respuesta en tono burlón de sus escoltas

-¡Hijo de la grandísima...!

Misato rápidamente está a punto de atacar a uno de los escoltas, rápidamente el escolta esquiva el ataque de misato y otro está a punto de golpearla con la culata de su arma

La culata del arma de asalto se estrella en la palma de la mano derecha de Nick Fury quien observa con gran seriedad a los escoltas quienes se han quedado sorprendidos al ver como Nick Fury ha protegido a misato

Un segundo después Nick Fury le da un fuerte rodillazo al escolta que intentaba golpear a misato con su arma para después tomar esta y apuntarles a los otros dos escoltas quienes no tienen tiempo para reaccionar y dispararle a Nick Fury

Justamente cuando el escolta que Nick Fury golpeo cae al suelo misato les propina una fuerte patada a los dos con la cual los deja fuera de combate

De inmediato muchos más hombres fuertemente armados que cubren sus rostros con coipas, lentes oscuros o shemagh s y visten desarreglados uniformes militares rodean a misato y a Nick Fury quienes les apuntan con las armas que han tomado de sus ahora inconscientes escoltas

-Bajen sus armas saben que si las activan solamente misato y yo saldremos de aquí

Los hombres fuertemente armados dudan al escuchar las serias palabras de Nick Fury mientras que el cómo misato no dejan de apuntarles

-Basta Fury

-¿Victoria?

De entre el grupo de agentes se abre paso una hermosa mujer de anteojos, cabello largo color negro, los risos frente a su rostro son de color rojo que viste un elegante traje/vestido de diseñador color gris

-¿La conoces?

-Victoria Hand; solía ser una agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. pero la transferí

-Eso ya quedo en el pasado misato... al igual que ustedes, esa inútil organización la cual tú y Nick manejaban tan ineficazmente así como ese grupo de inútiles que llamaban armada of light

-¿De qué diablos hablas? ¡Escucha si estas resentida esa no es nuestra bronca! ¡Ya que el mundo peligra y Nick tiene una agencia ultra secreta que manejar!

-Ya no más

-¿Qué?

La hermosa victoria se cruza de brazos mientras una sonrisa confiada aparece en su rostro al observar a la confundida misato y al serio Nick Fury observándola

-Esto ya no es más S.H.I.E.L.D., esto ahora es H.A.M.M.E.R la nueva agencia de seguridad mundial la cual solo recibe órdenes directas del G8, los cuales han dado la autorización de la desintegración de S.H.I.E.L.D. así como también la destitución y encarcelamiento de los oficiales de mayor rango dentro de este complejo de inmediato

-Absurdo yo solo le reporto directamente al presidente

Una corta risa burlona sale de la boca de victoria

-Fury... esa orden viene del mismo presidente, la cual si no cumplen ahora mismo serán acusados de la más alta traición y nos veremos obligados a ejecutarlos

Misato le apunta con su arma a victoria

-Inténtalo victoria ¡hasta pagaría por ver como una manipuladora maniática como tú intenta detenernos a mí y a Nick!

Victoria a pesar de tener el cañón del arma de misato a pocos centímetros frente a su rostro observa a misato con una mirada llena de sinceridad

-No siempre fuiste así misato, eras tan cariñosa en la cama y muy dulce cuando estábamos juntas

Misato en ese momento se sorprende de las palabras sinceras de victoria bajando un poco la guardia, lo cual victoria aprovecha para quitarle su arma y desenfundar una pistola automática que tenía escondida en una funda en su saco la cual pone debajo de la barbilla de misato, en esos segundos Nick Fury pone su arma a un lado de la cien de victoria

-Pero siempre tan descuidada...

-Baja el arma

-Acéptalo Fury nunca fuiste un buen líder de serlo hubieran disparado cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de matarnos ya que ahora hay más refuerzos y la mayoría de agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R. los rodean

-Aun así puedo salir

-Adelante...

Victoria levanta el mentón de misato con el cañón de su pistola automática

-Pero saldrás sin tu amante...

Nick Fury observa con molestia a victoria quien continua con su confiada actitud a pesar de tener el arma de este sobre su cien ya que sabe que tiene las de ganar al tener a este bravo líder en esa encrucijada

Disparar y escapar pero si hace eso acabaría con la vida de misato

Pero esa confianza no se compara con la que Norman Osborn siente en estos momentos

En una enorme habitación que tiene la apariencia de la sala central de S.H.I.E.L.D. Norman Osborn observa a un molesto Tony Stark, así como también a una furiosa Kara, un serio capitán América, un intrigado Seiya, a spiderman y kuwabara quienes no le quitan la vista de encima a su hermosa ayudante, un calculador profesor Elrich, un furioso Daredevil, a una preocupada Keiko quien observa a un sorprendido Yusuke quien tiene una sorpresa similar a la de Koenma y botan, un serio pantera negra quien junto con una molesta Vixen y tormenta lo observan mientras el doctor Strange y el doctor fe son rodeados por un aura de sus poderes místicos

El rostro de shinji refleja una gran preocupación, Wolverine se cruza de brazos, el rostro de hiei refleja una gran molestia, Steven lo observa con desconfianza, piccolo se pone en guardia así como las sailor scouts y tuxedo mask mientras sailor Moon y sailor Chibimoon se aproximan con este confiado hombre quien siente ahora que el mundo está en la palma de su mano

Ya que sabe que es así...

-Escuche señor Osborn esos héroes que ha convocado no lo son y no es tiempo para...

-¡Como te atreves a decirle eso a las sailor cuarteto!

Las sailor cuarteto se molestan con sailor Moon

-¡Tú ya eres parte del pasado sailor Moon!

-¡Nosotras somos el futuro!

Sailor chibimoon se pone frente a sailor Moon

-¡No le hablen así a mi madre! ¡Por si no lo saben nosotras solas derrotamos a un malvado grupo de jóvenes con súper poderes salvando la ciudad de chicago!

-¿Solo una ciudad?

Las sailor cuarteto comienzan a reír

-De no ser por nosotras las ciudades de Paris, Hamburgo, el Cairo, monterrey y Sídney hubieran caído

Sailor chibimoon observa como detrás de las sailor cuarteto comienzan a aparecer varias pantallas holográficas las cuales muestran imágenes de sus batallas contra poderosos seres

-¿Pero cómo llegaron hasta allá?

-Eso es porque nosotras no estuvimos perdiendo el tiempo y comenzamos a entrenar

-Entrenamos muy duro en artes místicas así como también cualquier forma de aumentar nuestra magia

-Eso nos recuerda... Dr. Strange, MORDO le envía saludos

Sailor Pallas se nota muy pensativa

-¿De verdad dijo eso?, creí que sus últimas palabras fueron ¡AHHHHHGGGG!

Las sailor cuarteto ahora comienzan a burlarse del doctor Strange

Norman Osborn se pone de pie y con ese movimiento basta para que las sailor cuarteto dejen de reír

-Como director a cargo de H.A.M.M.E.R. la máxima fuerza militar de defensa del mundo tengo completo control sobre cualquier central de inteligencia, unidad antiterrorista, agencia gubernamental e incluso la policía

-¡Basura! ¡¿Qué autoridad tienes para proclamarte con ese título?!

-Hace menos de 3 horas le presente este proyecto en videoconferencia a los líderes mundiales los cuales incluidos el presidente de los estados unidos aceptaron la disolución de S.H.I.E.L.D. y la creación de H.A.M.M.E.R. poniéndola a cargo de su fiel servidor

-No, eso no puede ser ¿Por qué desintegrarían a S.H.I.E.L.D.?

-Eso es fácil de explicar cuando en mi presentación expuse la falta de pericia de su líder en controlar a la organización a su cargo

Norman Osborn señala a los integrantes de la armada of light

-¡Y a ustedes!

Kara con una gran velocidad se arroja contra norman Osborn, rápidamente viuda negra saca un arma con el cual le dispara

Kara al recibir este disparo en su hombro cae herida al suelo

Spiderman corre en ayuda de la herida Kara

-¡¿Qué paso?! ¡Ya no hacen invulnerabilidad como antes!

Kara presiona con fuerza su hombro con su mano intentando detener el sangrado mientras observa a viuda negra quien hace lo mismo mientras el humo que sale del cañón de su arma flota al lado de su hermoso rostro

-Balas de kriptonita, sabemos tus debilidades, no deberías morder la mano que te alimenta, perra

Kuwabara en ese momento se pone frente a spiderman y Kara

-¡Porque no lo intentas conmigo!

Kuwabara invoca con gran velocidad su espada espiritual la cual aparece en sus manos, pero casi tan rápido como apareció esta desaparece cuando dos flechas a gran velocidad atraviesan sus hombros cayendo este de rodillas al suelo herido

Daredevil en ese momento voltea hacia donde se encuentra un sonriente Bullseye quien está haciendo malabares con una flecha con una sola mano

-El chico lanzo un reto y no pude resistirme

Furioso Daredevil se prepara para atacar a Bullseye pero en ese instante el capitán América pone su mano sobre su hombro

-Tranquilo soldado... ¡escuchen no queremos problemas se ve que tienen habilidades si nos unimos!...

Una carta de póker que pasa muy cerca del rostro del capitán América cortando un poco su mejilla derecha interrumpiéndolo, el capitán América mira con seriedad a Hisoka quien tiene una fría sonrisa en su rostro mientras se encuentra barajando un mazo de naipes con gran pericia y coordinación

Tuxedo mask en ese momento se pone a un lado del capitán América

-Pierde el tiempo capitán América, esos tipos solamente son criminales y asesinos

-¡Ven lo que opinan de nosotros!

Deadpool voltea a ver a las sailor cuarteto con molestia

-¡Si hubieran cantado mi tema entonces no tendrían esas ideas!

Las sailor cuarteto observan sin mucho interés a Deadpool

-Ese tema era aburrido

-Si, como su sentido de la moda

-Fenómeno, nos habla como si fuéramos a dignarnos a hablarle

-Ji, ji y nos mira como un perro hambriento afuera de una carnicería

-¡Ja! Como si nosotras o cualquier mujer le fueran a hacer caso

Las sailor cuarteto comienzan a reír

-Yo no necesito presentación alguna...

Inmediatamente después de que esa voz ha dicho esas palabras seis largas y filosas garras de hueso atraviesan el pecho de Wolverine

Los integrantes de la armada of light no pueden creer de lo que sus ojos les muestran:

Un joven de cabello largo corte estilo mohicano quien solo viste un muy usado pantalón de mezclilla mostrando su fornido torso y brazos con tatuajes tribales ha logrado pasar a su lado y atravesar el pecho de su compañero con dos largas y filosas garras que salen de sus puños y una tercera sale de su brazo

Wolverine a pesar de tener saliendo de su pecho las largas y filosas garras de hueso o el insoportable dolor se esfuerza para volear a ver a la persona que lo ha herido gravemente

-¡Esas garras!... ¡¿Quién eres?!

-¡Eres tan débil!

El joven que traviesa con las garras que salen de sus puños y manos el pecho de Wolverine arroja el cuerpo de este al suelo donde comienza a desangrarse en cuestión de segundos

Moribundo; Wolverine observa a este joven el cual al verlo a los ojos puede reconocer algo que llega hasta lo más profundo de su interior pero que no puede recordar y esto lo llena de una desesperación más grande que la del dolor del que está siendo presa ahora

El joven del mohicano y las garras observa desinteresadamente a Wolverine desangrándose en el suelo

-No puedo creer que tú seas mi padre...

Wolverine pierde el conocimiento después de escuchar esas palabras mientras una lágrima sale de uno de sus ojos

En ese momento Yusuke intenta ayudar a Wolverine pero este cae debido a sus heridas mientras Keiko rápidamente va en su ayuda

-¡Yusuke aun estas muy débil!

Yusuke observa con impotencia su herido cuerpo y sus pocas energías

El capitán América junto con Daredevil y tuxedo mask llegan en cuestión de segundos gracias a su gran agilidad a donde se encuentra el inconsciente Wolverine

Con una velocidad mucho mayor Hisoka los alcanza y se interpone en su camino de ayudar a Wolverine

Daredevil intenta golpear a Hisoka pero este esquiva sus poderosos y veloces ataques mientras barajea un mazo de póker el cual le arroja

La vibración y sonido de las cartas en el aire desconcentran los súper sentidos de Daredevil, Hisoka en ese momento le da una poderosa patada a Daredevil arrojándolo violentamente al suelo

Tuxedo mask le arroja fuertemente una rosa a Hisoka pero este sin ningún problema la atrapa y se la arroja de nuevo a este donde se clava en el hombro de tuxedo mask

El capitán América intenta golpear a Hisoka pero este esquiva sus golpes dando un salto en el aire mostrándole como los esquiva sin dificultad, pero antes de que pueda aterrizar el capitán América logra darle una fuerte patada en el rostro

Hisoka aterriza con una rodilla en el suelo mientras limpia la sangre de su boca con su brazo y observa fríamente al capitán América el cual no tiene mucho tiempo para observar a su oponente ya que rápidamente se agacha esquivando dos pedazos de metal pertenecientes al suelo de la habitación las cuales se impactan con gran violencia en el lugar donde el capitán América tenía su cabeza

El capitán América intenta re integrarse a la pelea pero algo toma sus pies con gran fuerza impidiéndole ponerse de pie, Hisoka con gran velocidad se lanza contra el capitán América al cual logra darle un poderoso golpe en la barbilla lo cual lo arroja a varios metros en el aire para después caer inconsciente al suelo

-¡Darién!

-¡Papa!

Sailor Moon y sailor chibimoon corren en ayuda a tuxedo mask pero las cuatro esferas de colores de las sailor cuarteto se interponen en su camino, inmediatamente después estas esferas se transforman en las sailor cuarteto

-¡Son ustedes!

-¡No nos estorben!

Sailor Ceres mueve su dedo índice de un lado a otro frente a sailor Moon y sailor chibimoon quienes dejan de mirarlas por un momento para verse a ellas mismas

-Parece que no se apartaran

-¡Pues que esperamos mama hay que moverlas!

Sailor chibimoon saca la campana de sus ropas

-¡llamado!...

Antes de que chibimoon pueda terminar sus palabras una bola de billar color rosa golpea fuertemente la mano con la que sostiene su campana la cual cae al suelo donde rápidamente sailor Vesta pone su pie sobre este

-¡Eso me dolió!

Las sailor cuarteto comienzan a reír burlonamente de sailor Moon y sailor chibimoon quienes lucen indefensas frente a ellas

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sin tu campanilla no pueden hacer nada?

Las sailor scout s en ese instante se ponen frente a sailor Moon y sailor chibimoon

-No es bueno que se burlen tanto

-Ya que alguien podría venir y cerrarles la boca ¡Trueno de Júpiter!

La esfera rosa de sailor Ceres aparece en sus manos

-¡VERVACTOR!

Un aura de energía con la forma de un hombre barbado intercepta el poderoso ataque eléctrico de sailor Júpiter el cual desaparece

-¡Fuego de Marte!

La esfera azul de Sailor pallas se aparece en sus manos

-¡Victoria gloriosa de Niké!

Dos brillantes alas de energía aparecen en la espalda de sailor pallas de las cuales sale un brillante resplandor el cual basta para extinguir el fuego del ataque de sailor Mars

-¡Tierra tiembla!

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

La esfera verde de sailor Juno aparece en sus manos

-¡Suprema triada!

La esfera de sailor Juno se transforma en tres brillantes esferas

-¡Lanza de minerva!

Una de las esferas se transforma en una lanza de energía la cual atraviesa los poderes de sailor Urano y sailor Neptuno

-¡Cadena de amor de Venus!

-Grito mortal...

La esfera roja de sailor Vesta aparece en sus manos

-¡Fuego sagrado de Vesta!

Poderosas columnas de energía de color rojo brillante rodean a las sailor cuarteto el cual resiste los ataques de sailor Venus y sailor Plut quienes a pesar de su sorpresa al ver que sus poderes no pudieron traspasar ese muro de energía de sailor Vesta pueden ver a esta sonriendo detrás de su técnica

-Y si el hecho de que las hayamos humillado no fuera suficiente...

Sailor Ceres se aproxima a donde se encuentra sailor Vesta

-El hecho de que no estemos usando ni el 10% de nuestro poder real hará que se les caiga su maquillaje de tercera, queridas

Las sailor scout junto con sailor Moon y sailor chibimoon se sorprenden al escuchar esa noticia

-¡PREPARATOR!

Una gigantesca aura de energía con el tamaño de una pequeña montaña se impacta contra las sailor scouts, sailor chibimoon y sailor Moon quienes caen dispersas en todas direcciones de la habitación como muñecas de trapo

Con poderosas corrientes de aire tormenta previene su violenta caída provocando que estas caigan suavemente al suelo

-¡Tormenta cuidado!

Vixen aparta a tormenta de los disparos de Deadpool quien ahora les apunta con dos pistolas automáticas que tiene en cada mano

-Dos chicas me darán un baile sensual ¡Venga hermanas del soul!

Deadpool les dispara a Vixen y tormenta quienes a pesar de su agilidad les es difícil esquivar estos disparos los cuales se impactan cerca de ellas; hasta que la fuerte mano de pantera negra aplasta una de las pistolas y la misma mano de Deadpool que la activa impidiéndole seguir disparando

-¡No mi arma favorita!

Pantera negra le da una fuerte patada en el pecho que le rompe algunas costillas para darle después un puñetazo en el rostro

-¡Oye esto solo aumenta el estereotipo de que los negros son agresivos!

Pantera negra arroja a Deadpool al suelo pero su mano antes rota como sus heridas sanan inmediatamente, Deadpool toma impulso del suelo y desenvaina la katana en su espalda con la cual ataca a pantera negra quien esquiva sus rápidos ataques

Deadpool al término de estos ahora está detrás de pantera negra

-Eres bueno hermano pero veamos si tus novias lo son también

Deadpool le muestra a pantera negra un detonador, pantera negra se da cuenta que las balas que les disparo a Vixen y tormenta tenían cargas explosivas

Pantera negra se apura y las protege usando su cuerpo como escudo cuando estas balas hacen explosión

Entre la nube de polvo de la destrucción Deadpool arroja el detonador

-Les volé el trasero... ¡soy bueno o que!

-¡No eres un muerto!

Piccolo se arroja en ayuda a sus compañeros, de inmediato el sonido de un silbido llena la habitación, un segundo después una motocicleta espacial que viaja más rápido que la luz golpea fuertemente a piccolo a quien deja impactado sobre el techo

Norman Osborn voltea a ver a un confiado lobo quien está rascándose la entrepierna

-¡Lobo! ¡Ten más cuidado estas son mis instalaciones!

Hiei rodeado de una llameante aura oscura se pone frente a Osborn

-¡Te daré algo en que preocuparte aparte de su preciosas instalaciones! ¡Ola asesina de fuego del dragón negro!

Hiei arroja un poderoso dragón formado de llamas oscuras que sale de su brazo contra Norman Osborn

-¡Las alas del fénix se elevan al cielo!

Antes de que el poderoso dragón de flamas oscuras se impacte contra Osborn un poderoso fénix hecho de ardientes llamas se impacta contra este desapareciéndolo para después impactándose contra un incrédulo hiei quien cae herido al suelo

Seiya sorprendido observa a Ikki quien está rodeado de un poderoso cosmos

-¡Ikki! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Vas a proteger a norman Osborn?!

-Te lo dije seiya, por fin tengo una verdadera razón para pelear y si es necesario matarte con tal de protegerlos entonces lo hare

-¡¿Acaso has vendido tu alma al diablo?! ¡Ikki abre los ojos!

-¡Ya los tengo abiertos!

Seiya no quiere atacar a Ikki pero puede ver que Ikki no está mintiendo ya que se prepara para atacarlo con todo su poder

-¡Meteoro Pegaso!

Los meteoros se impactan en Ikki pero no le afectan en absoluto

-¡Elévate cosmos!

El cosmos de seiya comienza a crecer formidablemente, aun a pesar de ello no afectan en lo más mínimo a Ikki

-¡Que mi cosmos se eleve hasta el séptimo sentido!

La armadura de seiya comienza a cambiar de bronce a un material dorado que resplandece tanto como el cosmos que lo cubre el cual ha comenzado a iluminar la habitación

El ataque de seiya es tan poderoso que parece que Ikki ha sido afectado por este

-¡Lo conseguí!

La mirada de emoción de seiya cambia a una de terror cuando puede ver como el cosmos de Ikki se ha transformado en un gigantesco ave fénix el cual no le afectan en absoluto los poderosos ataques de seiya mientras este observa con terror como el gigantesco fénix se aproxima a el

-¡Las alas del fénix se elevan al cielo!

El poderoso fénix formado por el cosmos de Ikki se impacta contra el cuerpo de seiya el cual al recibirlo su armadura se desintegra completamente y este es arrojado al suelo gravemente herido

Al término de su ataque Ikki sale del gigantesco fénix el cual desvanece dándole la espalda al cuerpo muy mal herido de seiya

-¡Seiya!

Steven corre a su EVA pero Deadpool se interpone en su camino

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Steven intenta golpear a Deadpool pero este esquiva su ataque para después ponerle una pistola frente a su rostro, Steven esquiva el arma de Deadpool pero este pone inmediatamente su filosa katana cerca de su cuello

-¿Quieres que haga muchas rebanadas de ti? Porque puedo hacerlo

Shinji al ver esto intenta ayudar a Steven pero Deadpool sin quitar su katana del cuello de Steven le da una fuerte patada a shinji el cual caería al suelo de no ser que el profesor Elrich lo sostiene

-Te tengo

El profesor Elrich se prepara para usar la transmutación pero este cuando intenta hacerlo sus manos no pueden tocarse, el profesor Elrich revisa las palmas de sus manos encontrando que entre estas alguien ha arrojado un avión de papel justo un instante antes de que sus manos chocaran

Al revisar este avión de papel el profesor Elrich observa que tiene escrito la palabra: arriba de ti

El profesor Elrich observa en esa dirección encontrando a Bullseye quien lo saluda mientras tiene 4 flechas sobre su arco las cuales apunta contra el resto de sus compañeros de la armada of light

Bullseye arroja estas flechas a una gran velocidad que supera la de una bala, el profesor Elrich choca las palmas de sus manos y estas se vuelven polvo a pocos centímetros de los cuerpos de sus compañeros

El profesor Elrich observa este hecho con regocijo pero en el momento en el que está a punto de separar sus dos manos una flecha las a traviesa impidiéndole despegarlas

-¡Profe!

Spiderman arroja una de sus telarañas al techo de la habitación para balancearse rápidamente a donde se encuentra el profesor Elrich y no solo ayudarlo si no también ayudar a Steven y shinji

-¡No te aproximes! ¡Auxilio!

Al escuchar esos gritos de auxilio Spiderman voltea a ver de dónde proviene pudiendo ver al otro lado de la habitación a una asustada Keiko, botan y Koenma quienes retroceden de Sensui mientras cargan el herido cuerpo de Yusuke

-¡Rayos!

Spiderman deja de balancearse hacia donde se encuentra el profesor Elrich, Steven y shinji para dirigirse hacia donde se encuentran Keiko, botan y Koenma cargando a Yusuke

En cuestión de pocos segundos spiderman llega justo a tiempo para ponerse frente a ellos

-¡¿Qué no sabes que cuando una dama grita no es porque te quiere cerca grandulón?! ¡No debes de ser muy popular con las chicas!

-¡Spiderman!

-¡Llegaste justo a tiempo!

Débilmente Yusuke observa a spiderman

-¡Huye!

-¿Qué?, No entiendo el japonés

En ese momento spiderman puede sentir que alguien le habla muy bajo al oído

-Pero yo si hablo cualquier idioma

Spiderman voltea a ver rápidamente y con desesperación quien le ha dicho eso tan cerca pero no encuentra a nadie, es entonces que spiderman voltea a ver a Sensui quien lo observa a varios metros frente a el

-¡Que rayos eso se escuchó tan cerca como con los audífonos de mi MP3 pero el tipo esta allá!

-¿Sabes por qué?

-¡El tipo no se mueve y puedo escucharlo hablándome tan cerca sin que mi sentido arácnido logre captar su presencia! ¡No puede ser tan veloz incluso podía sentir la presencia de sarda!

-Es porque el miedo no respeta idiomas...

Sensui aparece frente a un sorprendido spiderman

-¡Basta Sensui!

Sensui mira de reojo al hombre que le ha dado tal orden pudiendo ver a su lado al serio capitán átomo mientras una gran aura de radiación sale de sus ojos y de sus manos

-¡De que se trata esto mi sentido arácnido no capta a ese remake de Steven Segall y con el cromado de allá mi sentido arácnido se vuelve loco!

A pesar de sus quejas spiderman puede notar algo de Sensui y el capitán átomo

Los dos se miran fría y fijamente

-Tú sabes lo que puede pasar si peleas Sensui...

-Igual tu Átomo...

Las sailor cuarteto al ver la tensión que propagan el capitán átomo y Sensui comienzan a notarse muy nerviosas, mientras Bullseye los observa seriamente, Hisoka deja de barajar su mazo de naipes para fijar su atención en ellos, Deadpool traga saliva, Ikki los mira de reojo, el hijo de Wolverine levanta sus puños de los cuales emergen poco a poco sus filosas garras mientras que lobo enciende despreocupadamente un habano

-No peleare contra Yusuke...

Sensui comienza a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación

-No porque tu u Osborn lo ordenen si no porque él está herido y yo busco que el pelee con todo su poder

La salida de la habitación se abre

-Ya que quiero matarlo con una muerte digna que me aproximara a la mayor de las victorias...

Sensui sale de la habitación mientras el aura radiactiva que desprendía el capitán átomo comienza a apagarse poco a poco; Al igual que las alarmas de radiación que aparecen en el monitor dentro del casco de la armadura que Tony Stark viste en estos momentos

-Solo mira a tu alrededor Tony

Tony Stark deja de prestarle atención a las alarmas de su armadura para voltear a ver al confiado Norman Osborn acompañado por su hermosa asistente la viuda negra

-Solo tú y Spiderman son los únicos miembros de su obsoleto equipo que aún siguen de pie

Norman Osborn observa a Steven quien a pesar de tener la filosa katana de Deadpool en su cuello lo observa con gran rencor, al profesor Elrich con sus manos heridas y al doctor destino y al doctor Strange quienes parecen estar en un profundo transe

-Ustedes han sido reemplazados con reemplazos mucho mejores, más confiables y más fuertes los cuales ahora son más conocidos en todo el mundo que ustedes

Varios monitores holográficos muestran como el capitán átomo, Bullseye, las sailor cuarteto, Sensui, lobo, Ikki, el hijo de Wolverine e inclusive Deadpool derrotando a poderosas personas con poderes sobre humanos en diferentes ciudades del mundo

-¿Entonces por qué hiciste que tus chicas nos trajeran aquí Osborn? Pudiste solo enviar una nota

-Eso sería poco profesional y además quería que supieran de la mejor forma la clase de héroes que conforman...

Norman Osborn extiende sus brazos en señal de victoria

-¡LA NUEVA ARMADA OF LIGHT!

El puño del doctor Reed Richards se impacta contra el suelo del cálido bosque que limita con el reino de Seiruum

-Soy un inútil... primero permito que Víctor deforme el cuerpo de Ben y ahora dejo que el capture a los dos héroes más fuertes que teníamos en nuestro lado

-Sí pero no los únicos...

El doctor Reed Richards voltea a ver quién ha dicho esas dulces palabras encontrando a la hermosa doctora Susan Storm quien le da la mano para que se ponga de pie

El doctor Reed Richards toma la mano de la hermosa doctora Susan Storm y se pone de pie colocándose frente a ella

-Sí, ¿Reed ya se ha olvidado de mí?

Lina se aproxima a donde el doctor Richards y la doctora Storm se encuentran

-O a mi...

Vegeta comienza a aproximarse también con ellos

-No te libraras tan fácil de mi cuñadito

Johnny también se aproxima

-A mí nunca me ha gustado la oscuridad prefiero la luz del sol de un día soleado; no puedo permitir que esa oscuridad se lleve lo que más me gusta

Gaudí se aproxima a ellos mientras Zelgadis lo observa

-Son palabras muy valientes a pesar de que no tienes una espada Gaudí

-¡Estas si son valientes palabras! ¡Escucha bien DOOM y Dante nosotros los amigos de la verdad y la justicia salvaremos a nuestros amigos Jasón y pan de sus perversas garras para después acabar con esa oscuridad de la que son sus sirvientes!

Ameria voltea a ver a Zelgadis y los dos comienzan a aproximarse a donde se encuentra el doctor Richards, la doctora Storm, Lina, vegeta, Johnny y Gaudí mientras la hermosa filia los observa

-Yo intentare reunir a dragones y demonios para proteger este mundo en caso de que DOOM u otro de sus corrompedores aparezcan

Bra se pone al lado de filia

-¿Yo puedo quedarme con filia?

La fría mirada con la que su padre la observa es suficiente para que Bra suspire y comience a aproximarse a donde el esta

En ese momento la gran mano de piedra de la mole se pone sobre el hombro del doctor Reed Richards quien voltea a ver a la gran mole detrás de el

-Reed, esto no fue tu culpa... y tú me enseñaste que hasta en los momentos más críticos uno no tiene que encontrar soluciones no más problemas

El doctor Reed Richards observa con gran decisión a sus compañeros frente a el

-Tienes razón ben, pero no descansare hasta encontrar una forma de regresarte tu forma original y eso lo prometo

-Si lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es perseguir a ese malvado de DOOM y Dante para salvar a Jasón y pan

Vegeta se cruza de brazos

-Me gustaría saber cómo es que piensan hacer eso si la máquina que nos trajo fue destruida y no creo que en este mundo haya la tecnología necesaria para construir una

-Para eso son los trajes vegeta...

La doctora Susan Storm se aproxima a un incrédulo vegeta

-Inicia protocolos de reclutamiento light 8

-Iniciando...

De pronto el ajustado traje de vegeta comienza a vibrar

-¿Qué hizo usted mujer?

Del traje de vegeta comienzan a formarse ocho trajes parecidos los cuales ahora reposan en el suelo

La doctora Susan Storm toma cinco los cuales les arroja uno a Lina, Gaudí y Zelgadis

-Si son muy lindos pero porque nos da este traje, ¿es el uniforme oficial de la armada of light?

-Son sus boletos para pasar de realidad en realidad

Lina los observa cuidadosamente

-A mí me parecen sencillas ropas

-Al ojo humano sí, pero en un microscopio electrónico podrías ver que no están hechos de tela si no de miles de millones de pequeños seres mecánicos los cuales además de ser capaces de replicarse a ellos mismos copearon las ondas electromagnéticas que nos trajeron aquí capaces de reproducirlas claro en una sola persona

Vegeta luce sorprendido mientras la hermosa doctora Susan Storm lo observa

-¿O creía que era para que pudiera presumir sus músculos?

-Je, se dio cuenta

Ameria toma uno de estos y observa los otros dos ajustados atuendos sobre el pasto

Ameria voltea a ver a la hermosa Susan Storm

-Son ocho... ¿Para quienes son los otros trajes?

La doctora Susan Storm le arroja un traje a Johnny, la mole y el doctor Reed Richards mientras en sus manos sostiene uno

-Porque nosotros también iremos con ustedes

Vegeta deja de estar cruzado de manos para comenzar a molestarse

-Ni pensarlo, ya tengo suficientes problemas protegiendo a mi hija no pienso protegerlos a ustedes cuatro

-No lo hagas gruñón

Johnny manipula una bola de fuego en la palma de su mano

-Nosotros nos podemos cuidar solos

-Ya lo veremos en la hora de la batalla...

El doctor Reed Richards le da una amistosa palmada en la espalda a vegeta

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder tenemos que rescatar a Jasón y a pan y en el camino reclutar a otros en la armada of light ya que el tiempo para la batalla final se aproxima

El doctor Reed Richards, la hermosa doctora Susan Storm, vegeta, Johnny, Lina, Gaudí, la mole, ameria, Zelgadis y filia observan el soleado cielo sobre ellos

El cual ilumina sus rostros

Rostros llenos de decisión y valor

Valores los cuales saben que necesitaran en el difícil camino que han decidido recorrer

Notas finales del capítulo :

Continuara...


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 23: La tormenta (Pt3)

Louis Laine observa con tristeza en su mirada el pasillo por el que contra a su voluntad camina acompañada por Pepper y bulma las cuales como ella son escoltadas por varios hombres los cuales algunos visten botas y pantalones de la milicia de camuflaje del desierto, mientras que otros ropas de civiles, sobre tus torsos cargan un chaleco antibalas color negro el cual tiene varias bolsas a su alrededor para almacenar cargadores de ametralladoras automáticas de grueso calibre con las que les apuntan a las tres, la mitad de sus rostros son cubiertos por coipas color negro, lentes de sol o shemagh s que usan como antifaces

-Hey Goods vez lo que hay frente

-Sí parece que hay una reunión

Los hombres que están frente a Louis Laine, Pepper y bulma se detienen provocando que los otros que las escoltan se detengan

-¿Qué pasa Goods?

Las hombres frente a estos se apartan dejando ver a los otros detrás de ellos y a Louis Laine, bulma y Pepper que frente a ellos hay un numeroso grupo de hombres rodeando a Nick Fury al cual le apuntan con las armas de grueso calibre que portan

-Es Fury...

-Puedo ver a alguien más

-¡Es misato!... ¡y la tienen de rehén!

La tristeza en los ojos de Louis Laine desaparece al observar la pistola automática debajo de la barbilla de misato

-¡Pero qué es lo que hace ese grupo de sádicos! ¡Más de 10 contra dos!

-¡Silencio mujer!

-¡¿Si no que?! ¡¿Me dispararas?!

El hombre le quita el seguro a su arma

-Como agente de H.A.M.M.E.R puedo usar la fuerza y fuerza letal si es necesario para cumplir mis órdenes

Louis Laine observa con valentía al agente que la acaba de amenazar

-¿Qué es lo que hará? ¿Arrastrara mi cadáver?

-No, hare que las otras dos lo hagan

El agente está a punto de dispararle a Louis Laine pero en ese momento la mano de un agente a su lado dobla el cañón de su arma inhabilitando el arma

La mano que ha doblado el arma se transforma en una demoniaca garra, este agente mira con terror que el agente a su lado se transforma en el oscuro y demoniaco SPAWN

Los agentes reaccionan de inmediato y le apuntan a este con sus armas pero a pesar de su rápida acción las cadenas de SPAWN los golpean con gran fuerza arrojándolos hacia los agentes que rodean a Nick Fury y a misato

Varios agentes caen mientras uno de ellos antes de caer empuja a Victoria quien se desequilibra un poco; Misato aprovecha esto para quitar rápidamente su barbilla del cañón de la pistola automática de victoria la cual dispara pero su bala solo pasa muy cerca del rostro de misato sin herirla

Nick Fury por su parte le dispara en la cabeza a victoria mientras misato toma la pistola automática de victoria y comienza a dispararles a los agentes al igual que Nick Fury

En pocos segundos los agentes que quedan con vida son los que cayeron al suelo por el golpe de SPAWN a los cuales Nick Fury les apunta con su arma

-Sean buenos y quédense aquí

Los agentes sueltan sus armas y misato observa el cadáver de victoria a la que mira fríamente

-Y como lo dije antes tú siempre fuiste una maniática manipuladora...

Louis Laine le da un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna al agente que le iba a disparar mientras bulma y Pepper lo golpean en el rostro dejándolo fuera de combate

Louis Laine después de ver como ese agente cae inconsciente al suelo voltea a ver al oscuro y demoniaco SPAWN

-Gracias por dejarnos a ese

SPAWN no le contesta a Louis Laine mientras mantiene su sombrío porte frente a ella, Pepper y bulma

-Ah eres tímido, está bien

-Louis no le hables a ese tipo se ve muy sospechoso

-Vamos bulma se ve que es de los buenos

Pepper observa a SPAWN desconfiadamente

-De los buenos en dar pesadillas...

-¡Chicas!

Louis Laine, bulma y Pepper voltean detrás de ellas pudiendo ver que misato y Nick Fury se aproximan a ellas

-Misato es bueno ver que aún conservas tu cabeza sobre tu cuello

-Gracias por ayudarnos ¿pero cómo pudieron...?

Al observar Misato al sombrío SPAWN a un lado de Louis Laine deja a un lado su pregunta ya que ahora sabe la respuesta

-Él nos ayudó... ¿Misato tú lo conoces?

Misato se aproxima unos pasos a SPAWN

-Él me ha salvado varias veces la vida... pero hay algo familiar con el...

Los ojos de necroplasma de SPAWN se fruncen un poco al escuchar las palabras de misato

-La mujer envió un mensaje pidiendo ayuda; yo solo acudí en respuesta

Misato se nota un poco confundida al escuchar esas palabras

-¿Un mensaje?...

Louis Laine comienza a sonreírle nerviosamente a misato

-Se refiere a un mensaje que Louis envió a cada uno de los miembros de la armada of light

Louis Laine así como misato, Nick Fury, Bulma, Pepper e incluso SPAWN voltean a ver quién ha dicho esas palabras pudiendo ver a una seria Amy vestida con su transformación de sailor mercurio

-¡Amy!

-Apúrense, no mande a todos los agentes al otro lado del Hellicarrier o hice que los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R los trajeran a coincidir a este punto por nada ¡los miembros de la armada of light nos necesitan!

Tony Stark observa molesto al confiado norman Osborn frente a él; Los niveles de energía de la armadura le indican que están en reserva después de la batalla contra magneto, que una pelea ahora no es lo más conveniente

En su mente comienza a pensar que la rendición es lo más prudente. Pero el recuerdo de cada uno de los integrantes de la armada of light que han peleado a su lado vienen a su mente y eso le recuerda que el no construyo el traje porque las cosas fueran prudentes

Si no porque tenía que usar sus conocimientos para hacer lo correcto

Como ahora

Cuando está a punto de usar el resto de la energía de su armadura para atacar Spiderman envuelve en su telaraña que sale de sus manos a norman Osborn y con un gran salto llega a donde este se encuentra e inmediatamente intenta golpearlo pero la gran sonrisa de norman Osborn hace que este se detenga

-¡Eso es chico! ¡De esa actitud es de la que hablo!

-¡Besar mi trasero no te ayudara Osborn!

-¿Por qué crees que hice a las sailor cuarteto creerlos aquí?

-Eso ya lo dijiste Einstein; ¡Porque quieres sustituirnos!

-¿Eres actor?

-Bueno me han dicho que puedo ser un galán de Hollywood...

-No sabes actuar spider... tú no eres como esa bola de fracasados con los que te juntas, no intentes subyugar tu talento por esas ratas que lo único que hacen es quitarte el crédito

Spiderman observa con sorpresa al confiado Norman Osborn

-Tú lo sabes, no los necesitas; observa lo que han hecho ellos: han salvado solo una ciudad mientras que tú podrías salvar el mundo, observa lo que ellos te han dado y lo que puedo darte yo

Norman Osborn le señala a Spiderman las pantallas holográficas que muestran a los integrantes de la armada of light en diferentes partes del mundo, sus fotografías en todos los noticieros y periódicos

-Fama, dinero, poder todo eso te ofrezco yo si quieres unirte a mí, a H.A.M.M.E.R y a la new armada of light

Spiderman luce muy impresionado con las palabras de norman Osborn, en esos momentos la telaraña que aprisionaba su cuerpo comienza a aflojarse liberándolo

-¡No lo escuches spiderman está más lleno de mierda que un saco de estiércol!

Norman Osborn observa con gran confianza a Steven a quien inmediatamente después de decir su opinión de norman Osborn la filosa katana de Deadpool corta un poco su cuello

-Cuidado con lo que dices, ese hombre es el que firma mis cheques; y el que firmara los tuyos y también los de ese llorón de allá

Steven no puede creer lo que Deadpool ha dicho al notar que se ha referido también a shinji

-Yo me niego a trabajar con un idiota como tu

Norman Osborn se aproxima a donde se encuentran Deadpool, Steven y shinji

-Capitán Steven Hiller... como piloto de un EVA la más sofisticada, avanzada y más mortífera arma jamás creada debería de referirse a mí como señor ya que estos han sido puestos al cargo de una rama de H.A.M.M.E.R que tendrá como misión la de confiscar, estudiar y crear la mejor tecnología de punta llamada N.E.R.V.

Norman Osborn observa a shinji

-Su padre Gendo Ikari ha sido puesto a cargo de N.E.R.V. un cargo que se podría comparar al mío

-¿Mi padre?

Las puertas de la habitación se abren y por estas entran el serio Gendo Ikari acompañado por la doctora Ritsuko

-Papa...

-Shinji tu deber es pilotear el EVA

-¡No! ¡No lo hare!

-Es tu destino

-¡No! ¡No! No ese es el destino que tú quieres que haga pero no lo hare ¡No seré tu marioneta!

Gendo Ikari observa fríamente a su hijo

-Lo serás si es necesario por cualquier medio necesario...

Deadpool con su otra mano le apunta con una pistola 9mm a la cien de shinji quien lo observa asustado

-¿No adoras estos encuentros paternales?

El confiado norman Osborn se aproxima a la herida Kara

-Y puede que aún haya otro puesto para ti muñeca...

Kara escupe débilmente a norman Osborn; el escupitajo a pesar de tener una apariencia débil tiene fuerza suficiente para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara a Osborn que provoca que este caiga al suelo

Lobo al ver eso comienza a reír a carcajadas

-¡Eso sí que fue del carajo!

Osborn molesto observa a los miembros de la armada of light que quedan consientes los cuales a pesar de sus heridas lo miran con gran resentimiento

-¡Entonces será así! ¡New armada of light acaben con ellos!

Los integrantes de la new armada of light exceptuando al capitán átomo quien solamente se cruza de brazos se preparan para atacar a los heridos miembros de la armada of light

-¡Por el poder del talismán!

El doctor Strange invoca a una gran esfera luminosa que sale del talismán en su pecho la cual es tan brillante que ha tomado por sorpresa a las sailor cuarteto, norman Osborn y la doctora Ritsuko

-¡Mis ojos mis hermosos ojos!

-¡Les dije que nos debimos poner lentes de sol!

-¡Yo le dije a esa inútil de Palla que acabara con esos magos!

-Lo siento me distraje observando mi manicura

El doctor Strange voltea a ver al doctor Fe

-¡Ahora reencarnación de Nabu!

El doctor fe en ese momento invoca un portal que tiene la forma del signo de la reencarnación egipcia

-¡Esta hecho!

De pronto el hijo de Wolverine, Bullseye y Hisoka quienes tienen los ojos cerrados aparecen a un lado del doctor Fe

-¡A donde creen que van perras!

-Yo también quiero mostrarles un truco de magia...

Las filosas y largas garras del hijo de Wolverine salen de sus puños, Bullseye prepara dos flechas mientras Hisoka saca un mazo de cartas de póker de sus ropas

El doctor Strange y fe no pueden creer como estos dos los han tomado totalmente por sorpresa

-No podremos invocar algo lo suficientemente rápido...

Cuando todo parecía perdido una gran explosión tiene lugar a pocos metros de ellos, la onda expansiva alcanza al hijo de Wolverine, Bullseye y Hisoka quienes caen inconscientes

Steven aprovecha la explosión para quitarse la filosa katana de Deadpool del cuello para después empujar la mano que empuña la pistola automática con la que este amenaza la vida de shinji

Deadpool está a punto de cortar a la mitad a Steven pero este valiéndose de toda su velocidad y fuerza le da una fuerte patada en la entrepierna a este

-¡Oye eso no es justo!

-¡Tampoco esto!

Steven toma la pistola automática de Deadpool al que le dispara en el pecho

De pronto la decoración de la sala central de S.H.I.E.L.D. comienza a desaparecer mostrando que esta solo se trataba de hologramas los cuales al desaparecer muestran que en verdad todo este tiempo han estado en una gran habitación vacía

Al desvanecerse un poco la nube de polvo de la explosión el doctor Strange, fe y los otros miembros de la armada of light así como también los de la New, norman Osborn y viuda negra observan con sorpresa que la explosión ha volado una gran sección de un muro de esta gran habitación y ha entrado por esta el sombrío SPAWN quien tiene una poderosa energía color verde rodeando sus manos acompañado por sailor mercurio, Louis Laine, misato, Nick Fury, bulma y Pepper

-¡Que creen que hacen destruyendo parte de mi base! ¡Esto es un ataque mismo a los gobiernos de la tierra!

Tony Stark golpea fuertemente a norman Osborn quien cae al suelo en ese momento viuda negra con gran rapidez intenta atacar a Tony Stark

-¡Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!

Poderosas corrientes de cristalina agua golpean fuertemente a la hermosa viuda negra provocando que caiga inconsciente al otro lado del salón

Sin perder ni un segundo Tony Stark rápidamente arroja una poderosa onda expansiva que sale de su mano contra lobo al cual arroja tan fuerte que atraviesa la gruesa pared

-¡Hijo de perraaaaaaaaaaa!

Rápidamente Tony Stark voltea a ver al profesor Strange y al doctor Fe

-Ok eso fue lo último de mi energía ¡fe! ¡Strange! ¡¿Qué diablos hicieron?!

-Strange creó una distracción para cegar a ese montón de asesinos y yo un portal lejos de aquí

El hijo de Wolverine se arroja contra Tony Stark pero una ráfaga de disparos lo repele

Tony Stark observa que lo han ayudado Nick Fury y misato

-¡Pues que esperamos! ¡Todos ayuden a los compañeros heridos que nos vamos de aquí!

El profesor Elrich se quita la flecha que hay entre sus manos y a pesar del dolor toma a sailor Moon en sus brazos, Tony Stark pone sobre uno de sus hombros a sailor Venus y en el otro a sailor Júpiter, Vixen y tormenta a pesar de sus heridas cargan juntas el cuerpo de pantera negra, misato ayuda a ponerse de pie a Kara y Daredevil, Nick Fury toma a sailor Plut y sailor Mars, el doctor Strange toma a tuxedo mask, Wolverine pone a Kuwabara sobre su hombro y sobre el otro a piccolo, Pepper toma a hiei entre sus brazos, sailor mercurio le ayuda a bulma a cargar el herido cuerpo de seiya, mientras Steven toma a sailor Urano y sailor Neptuno

-¡Steven los EVAS!

-¡No hay tiempo chico el portal es muy pequeño para que estos lo atraviesen!

Shinji observa pensativo a su EVA

-¡Chico no es hora de soñar ayúdanos!

Shinji muy a su pesar deja atrás al EVA para tomar a sailor chibimoon entre sus brazos y cruzar rápidamente el portal

Louis Laine se aproxima con el inmóvil spiderman

-¡Vámonos de aquí!

Spiderman no se mueve en absoluto; Louis Laine insiste empujándolo pero este no le presta atención; en ese momento Tony Stark la toma del brazo

-¡No hay tiempo hay que salir de aquí!

-¡¿Pero spiderman?!

-¡El ya tomo una decisión!

Tony Stark junto con Louis Laine corren hacia el portal mágico

Osborn comienza a recobrar la conciencia

-¡Suenen la alarma! ¡No se irán de aquí vivos!

La mayoría de los integrantes de la armada of light ya han atravesado el portal pero cuando la hermosa Pepper está a punto de cruzar el portal no lo hace para esperar a Tony Stark y Louis Laine

-¡Tony! ¡Louis! ¡Apúrense!

Un numeroso grupo de agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R fuertemente armados entra en esta habitación

-¡Mátenlos!

Los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R. le apuntan con sus armas de grueso calibre no solo a Tony Stark y Louis Laine si no que también a la preocupada Pepper

-¡Bengalas!

Una ráfaga de brillantes bengalas sale de la parte posterior del peto de la armadura de Tony Stark la cual ciega a los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R por unos momentos dándole los segundos necesarios para llegar al portal al cual al llegar empuja a sailor Venus, Júpiter, Louis Laine y Pepper a su interior

Tony Stark en ese momento voltea de reojo a ver a un furioso norman Osborn

-Esto no ha acabado Stark

-No, tú eres el que está acabado Osborn

Tony Stark cruza el portal mágico y este desaparece

El atardecer comienza a llegar a Montecarlo

Al igual que a su mansión las lujosa y más grande construida en esta

Dentro de sus habitaciones llenas del mejor lujo que el dinero puede comprar se encuentra Lex Luthor siendo maquillado por un numeroso grupo de maquillistas

-(En francés) Un poco más de colorante en la barbilla está brillando mucho querida y no quiero que una sola parte de mi persona brille más que las demás

-Eso no sería justo ¿cierto Luthor?, que alguien te opaque, ni siquiera tú misma barbilla

Luthor suspira de decepción y con molestia se quita una servilleta de papel colocada alrededor de su cuello

-(En francés) queridas gran trabajo ahora si me disculpan tengo un huésped indeseable a quien tengo que atender

Las maquillistas salen de la habitación mientras que Lex Luthor observa por un elegante espejo frente a él cómo Batman se encuentra ahora detrás de el

-¿Qué uno ya no puede conseguir un buen sistema de seguridad estos días?

Con un sorprendente sigilo Mercy la hermosa chofer de Lex Luthor aparece detrás de Batman quien al parecer no ha notado su presencia y está a punto de dispararle con una pistola automática

Batman en menos de un segundo arroja su puño fuertemente hacia atrás golpeando a Mercy antes de que esta pudiera siquiera jalar el gatillo

Lex Luthor pone sus dedo índice y pulgar en sus ojos mientras cierra estos con molestia después de mirar en el suelo a su hermosa chofer inconsciente mientras Batman se ha aproxima a el

-Dime rápido lo que tienes que decirme, tengo una agenda muy apretada y...

Antes de que pueda decir una cosa más Batman comienza a estrangular fuertemente a Lex Luthor quien difícilmente puede respirar

-¿Qué haces?...

-Lo sé todo Luthor, se cómo has estado manipulando a todos

Lex Luthor intenta quitarse de su cuello las manos de Batman pero es inútil este aprieta con más fuerza

-La crisis económica mundial, la disolución de S.H.I.E.L.D., H.A.M.M.E.R., Víctor Von DOOM, te ocultaste muy bien pero no pudiste ocultar tu relación con todos ellos

Lex Luthor comienza a sentir los efectos de la hipoxia mientras Batman continua estrangulando

-Primero: durante años el tirano régimen de Víctor Von DOOM sobre la nación de Latveria ha sido repudiada por toda la comunidad mundial, pero una empresa le ha permitido a este tirano invertir y lavar su dinero sucio para conseguir alta tecnología, una empresa fantasma de la cual uno de tus numerosos alias es uno de los mayores accionistas

Batman presiona más el cuello de Lex Luthor

-Segundo: Tu jet privado es derribado en Latveria solo una hora antes de la caída del tirano Víctor Von DOOM la cual dio como resultado que más de medio millón de civiles desaparecieran sin dejar rastro alguno...

El dolor que le Luthor siente en su cuello es tremendo mientras Batman continua estrangulándolo

-Tercero: Dos horas después realizas una fiesta en tu mansión de Montecarlo donde acuden los hombres más poderosos de Europa entre ellos el millonario Norman Osborn quien acude solo unos minutos para después presentarse con los líderes del G8 a los cuales les expone el ineficaz liderazgo de Nick Fury así como las debilidades, conducta contra la autoridad de los miembros de la armada of light

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque te he investigado Luthor, te ocultas muy bien pero créemelo si no encuentro algo de alguien me esfuerzo por encontrar la más mísera pista como por ejemplo: el que una agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. ha estado recibiendo millonarias acciones de Lex corp. Bajo un nombre falso; no podrían culparte ya que cualquier persona puede comprar acciones dándote al perfecto espía dentro de las instalaciones el cual te informaría de los por menores de estos como sus problemas, y exponerles los errores de Nick Fury y los miembros de la armada of light

-Son solo suposiciones... jamás probaras nada

Batman presiona tan fuerte el cuello de Lex Luthor que para este ya es imposible hablar

-Lo sé, es por eso terminare con tus planes de una vez y por todas

Batman presiona con más fuerza el cuello de Lex Luthor quien con sus pocas energías saca un control remoto de sus ropas con el cual enciende una televisión, Batman voltea a ver a esta la cual transmite la imagen de Lex Luthor

-Hola Bruce, el hecho de que estés observando este video es porque has decidido acabar con mi vida, te comprendo has visto o crees que has resuelto todo lo que he planeado creyendo que matándome será la única opción de que esto termine...

El Lex Luthor que transmite el televisor observa fríamente a Batman

-Esta solo comenzando; y si me matas todo lo que he creado empeorara, las más poderosas corporaciones así como los más acaudalados hombres del mundo esperan mi inevitable ascenso a ser presidente de los estados unidos

Batman observa que Lex Luthor está a punto de perder el conocimiento mientras no deja de estrangularlo

-Pero si eso no te convence bruce, adelante acaba con mi vida, vuélvete la ira, la desesperación; los mismos impulsos que llevaron al ladrón que asesino a tus padres a robar, a matar... a dejarte solo

Batman no deja de estrangular a Lex Luthor

-¡No!

Batman arroja violentamente a Lex Luthor contra una de las paredes de la elegante habitación donde este comienza a toser e intentar llenar sus pulmones con oxígeno dando desesperadas bocanadas de aire

Batman se coloca frente a Lex Luthor

-Voy a hacerte pagar por todos tus crímenes Luthor

La fría mirada con la que Batman mira a Lex Luthor se llena de más frialdad y odio

-Voy a hacer que pases el resto de tu vida en prisión, donde tu sed de poder te llevara al olvido

-¡Fenómeno disfrazado!

Lex Luthor furioso se pone de pie

-¡Yo viviré para siempre!

Batman le da un tremendo golpe a Lex Luthor en el rostro, este cae al suelo mientras que de su boca ve salir sangre a borbotones y dientes

-¡Fenómeno estúpido espero que eso te haya aliviado ya que yo tengo a los mejores dentistas del mundo los cuales repararan mi sonrisa!

-¿La podrán reparar en menos de 5 minutos que estarás al aire?

Batman con gran agilidad sale de la habitación dejando a un furioso Lex Luthor quien pasa sobre su hermosa chofer tirada en el suelo para ir a la ventana por la que Batman ha salido pudiendo observar que este ha desaparecido

-¡Maldito sea!

La hermosa chofer de Lex Luthor comienza a recuperar la conciencia

-¡Mercy las vacaciones terminaron!

Mercy se soba su cabeza y a pesar de que sigue mareada por el golpe de Batman se pone detrás de Lex Luthor

-UMM si señor Luthor llamare al doctor Monfortte de inmediato para que repare sus...

-¡Deja eso por ahora! Dime ¿Osborn ya eligió a alguien para probar el veneno?

-Todo parece apuntar que sí señor...

Lex Luthor observa confiadamente el atardecer por su ventana

-Perfecto...

Lex Luthor mira en su reflejo en la ventana su sonrisa la cual faltan algunos dientes

-Ya solo falta que el senador Kelly apruebe la ley de registro súper humano en el senado

El sol desaparece en el horizonte mostrando el final del día y el inicio de la noche

-Dios bendiga América...

Pero...

Los finales en nuestra realidad pueden ser solo los inicios en otras...

Como en otra realidad muy lejana a la nuestra

Una realidad llena de increíbles e inmensos océanos

Llenos de aventuras y tesoros

La luz del amanecer ha comenzado a iluminar poco a poco estos océanos y flotando en uno de ellos se encuentra un enorme barco el cual fácilmente podría tener el tamaño de una isla que en su centro se encuentran los restos de una ciudad y en el centro de esta los restos de una gran mansión y a su lado se encuentra el enorme cuerpo tirado de un gigantesco monstruo cornudo de piel roja y largo cabello rubio

-¡Sombrero de paja que has hecho con mi THRILLER BARK!

Un extraño semi-gigante robusto de cabello escarlata, piel albina, cara ovalada y muy alargada, pequeños cuernos en su alargada frente, su amplia boca no posee dientes, sólo filosos colmillos; viste una enorme y gótica chaqueta negra, pantalones amarillos de cuadros naranjas, unas enormes botas negras y una camisa blanca se ha puesto de pie sobre el cuerpo del gigantesco monstruo cornudo de piel roja y largo cabello rubio

-¡Perdí a mi tripulación porque siguen vivos!

De pronto de los pies de ese semi gigante varias sombras comienzan a emerger y a viajar rápidamente por toda la superficie del enorme barco

-¡Si hubieran sido zombis desde el principio no habría perdido! ¡Ahora todas las sombras de THRILLER BARK serán mi poder!

¡ABSORCION DE SOMBRAS!

En ese momento una poderosa aura oscura ha comenzado a rodear el cuerpo de ese semi gigante el cual observa con ira a una persona entre los restos de la ciudad que se encontraba en el centro de ese enorme barco

-Sombrero de paja...

El semi gigante está observando con ira a un jovencito de cabello negro y corto que posee una mirada llena de determinación, sobre su espalda carga un sombrero de paja el cual está atado a su cuello, un chaleco color naranja cae de sus hombros mientras un par de pantaloncillos color tinto los cuales llegan hasta sus pantorrillas cubren su pelvis

-¿Tu tomaste como 100 sombras? ¿No? ¡Pues yo tomare 1000!

El aura oscura aumenta de tamaño

-¡Doscientos!... ¡Cuatrocientos!...

Los hombres que se encuentran en las cercanías se asombran al ver como el semi gigante ha comenzado a aumentar de tamaño

-¡Quinientos!

Entre la multitud que está en las cercanías un joven de cabello rubio y corto que está fumando un cigarrillo y que viste un traje de color oscuro y una camisa azul observa con molestia al semi gigante aumentar de tamaño mientras el aura oscura que rodea su cuerpo aumenta también de tamaño

-¡Seiscientos!

Un joven de cabello rizado color negro y largo de larga nariz que tiene sobre su cabeza un sombrero color tinto, un par de lentes sobre este, sobre sus hombros cae una capa azul y que viste un overol color café y que empuña una larga resortera observa a este semi gigante crecer con mucho miedo

-¡Setecientos!

Un fornido hombre de amplios brazos cabello azul peinado con un exuberante copete, lentes oscuros que reposan en su frente, nariz de acero y que solo viste una colorida camisa tipo hawaiana y una trusa negra observa con enojo al semi gigante el cual está creciendo de una manera exponencial de tal forma que está alcanzando una altura de varios pisos

Una hermosa joven de cabello negro y seria mirada que viste un conjunto de un larga blusa color morado que cubre sus caderas y pelvis mientras unas sensuales pantimedias negras cubren sus piernas al igual que botas del mismo color observa con seriedad el aura oscura que rodea a ese ser

-¡Ochocientos!

Una hermosa joven de cabello pelirrojo que viste una ajustada playera color rojo así como también una ajustada minifalda azul fuerte y que sostiene entre sus manos una gruesa jabalina observa con asombro a ese ser el cual se está convirtiendo en un monstruoso y sombrío gigante

-¡Novecientos!

Un alto joven de cabello cortó color verde que empuña tres filosas katana s y viste una ajustada playera blanca, un par de pantalones negros y botas observa con molestia que el semi gigante se ha transformado en un gigantesco monstruo

-¡Mil!

El joven de cabello corto y negro que este semi gigante observo al antes de su transformación observa al gigantesco monstruo frente a él, su mirada llena de determinación no ha cambiado en absoluto a pesar de la molesta risa que sale de la boca del gigantesco monstruo frente a el

Un ser con la forma de un reno parado en dos patas de apariencia infantil y que viste un sombrero de copa rosa y un par de pantaloncillos tintos atónito observa al gigantesco monstruo que sigue riendo

-Mil...

Un alto esqueleto que parece tener vida y que tiene un exuberante peinado estilo afro y sobre este un elegante sombrero de copa, viste un traje formal, los revestimientos de este son de color naranja y sobre su brazo carga un largo bastón

-Las sombras están dentro de Moria

El fornido hombre de cabello azul que viste la camisa estilo hawaiana golpea su puño en la palma de su otra mano

-Ese maldito...

En esos momentos lo único que puede sentirse en el ambiente es gran temor e incertidumbre por parte de la multitud reunida en los alrededores de los restos de la ciudad

Pero ese miedo rápidamente se convierte en confusión ya que en un instante un extraño vórtice rompe el velo de la realidad frente al gigantesco monstruo al que han llamado Moria

-¡¿Pero qué es eso?!

El vértice es una masa uniforme de muchos colores y brillantes luces de diferentes intensidades, sin importar el hecho de que ese vórtice podría ser peligroso el joven del sombrero de paja da algunos pasos hacia ese extraño vórtice al cual observa con curiosidad

El joven de cabello rizado, gran nariz y que carga una larga resortera se sorprende mucho por lo que el joven del sombrero de paja está haciendo

-¡Luffy ten cuidado!

El joven de cabello rizado, gran nariz y que carga la gran resortera a pesar del miedo que siente está a punto de correr a donde el joven que ha llamado Luffy se encuentra

-¡Usopp!

Usopp se detiene al escuchar que alguien ha dicho su nombre, al voltear a ver quién lo ha llamado puede ver al alto joven de cabello corto color verde que empuña las tres katana s quien está observando seriamente el vórtice

-¡¿Qué te pasa Zoro?! ¡¿Luffy puede estar aproximándose a esa cosa que podría ser un truco de Moria?! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

-No...

-¡Que! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso Zoro?!

-Ese poder no es provocado con las sombras de Moria, inclusive parece que este está sorprendido de esa desconocida fuerza tanto o más que nosotros, Luffy lo sabe y siente curiosidad de saber que es esa extraña fuerza

Usopp lo ha comprendido y preocupado observa a Luffy; pero la preocupación en su rostro rápidamente es sustituida por sorpresa al ver que algo está comenzando a salir del extraño vórtice frente a Luffy

La hermosa joven pelirroja comienza a notarse asustada mientras observa la figura que está saliendo del vórtice, de pronto el joven de cabello rubio y traje abraza a la desprevenida joven

-No te preocupes Nami yo te protegeré

-¡Déjame tranquila sanji!

El vórtice comienza a desaparecer haciendo que Nami y sanji dejen de pelear para como las demás personas reunidas ver al ser que ha salido del extraño vórtice

Los pocos rayos del sol iluminan a un hombre de cabello largo y gris el cual usa una armadura dorada que cubre su cuerpo; el casco dorado que porta en su cabeza posee dos mascaras a sus lados y oculta su rostro en las sombras

El fornido hombre de cabello azul y nariz de acero comienza a presionar sus puños

-Esto no está bien...

El ser con la forma de un reno parado en dos patas de apariencia infantil y que viste un sombrero de copa rosa y un par de pantaloncillos tintos se aproxima al fornido hombre de cabello azul

-¿Quién puede ser ese hombre Franky?

-Jamás lo había visto Chopper

El alto esqueleto con el afro, el sombrero de copa y viste un traje formal se aproxima con Franky y Chopper

-En todos mis años de vida jamás había visto una armadura como esa

-La armadura no es lo que me preocupa Brook...

Franky, Brook y chopper voltean a ver a la persona que ha dicho eso encontrando a la hermosa joven de cabello negro

-Robín...

Robín observa con su mirada seria al hombre de la armadura dorada

-Lo que me preocupa es como pudo aparecer frente a nuestras propias narices

En esos momentos el gigantesco monstruo llamado Moria observa con sus enormes ojos como la gente en las cercanías ha dejado de observarlo con miedo para observar al hombre de la armadura dorada frente a el

El gigantesco monstruo llamado Moria se prepara para aplastar con sus puños al hombre de la armadura dorada

-¡Corran!

-¡Con ese poder acabar con toda la nave!

-Ken a la velocidad de la luz

Un destello dorado que sale por unos instantes del hombre de la armadura dorada e ilumina en menos de un segundo al gigantesco monstruo llamado Moria el cual detiene su ataque

Las personas reunidas en los alrededores observan este acontecimiento sin poder comprender lo que ha pasado mientras que Luffy observa asombrado al hombre de la armadura dorada

-Lo derroto...

El cuerpo del gigantesco monstruo llamado Moria comienza a llenarse de varias explosiones de luz las cuales culminan en una gigantesca la cual destruye por completo su cuerpo

Seguido de esa explosión le sigue una gran columna hecha por cientos de sombras las cuales comienzan a viajar en todas direcciones encontrando a sus respectivos dueños entre ellos a sanji, Robín, Zoro y Luffy

Usopp en ese momento corre hacia donde se encuentra Luffy con gran alegría

-¡Se acabó! ¡La pesadilla por fin termino!

Brook voltea hacia los cálidos rayos del sol los cuales lo iluminan

Zoro observa su cuerpo iluminado con los rayos del sol mientras sanji deja de abrazar a Nami para encender un cigarrillo

-Todo termino

En ese momento cientos de explosiones de luz han comenzado a aparecer en todas direcciones mientras el gigantesco barco llamado THRILLER BARK comienza a sacudirse

Las ondas expansivas de esas explosiones son tan violentas que hacen que Usopp caiga al suelo antes de poder llegar con Luffy

-¡¿Qué pasa ahora?!

Franky observa en todas direcciones pudiendo ver como las explosiones doradas han hecho añicos por completo la ciudad que se encontraba en el centro del enorme barco llamado THRILLER BARK

-¡Destruyo por completo la ciudad!

Chopper observa los restos de la ciudad y los cadáveres de algunos miembros de la tripulación de Moria aplastados por los escombros

-¡¿Pero si ya destruyo esta ciudad porque siguen escuchándose explosiones?!

De repente Robín señala al hombre de la armadura dorada

-¡Eso es porque él las está causando no solo en este barco si no en todo el mundo el sonido que escuchamos es el sonido del caos!

Zoro, Usopp, Franky, Brook, Chopper, sanji y Nami no pueden creer lo que escuchan

-Ella tiene razón...

Usopp y los pocos miembros de la tripulación de Moria que quedan con vida se llenan de terror al escuchar la voz del hombre de la armadura dorada

-Yo con mi poderoso Ken estoy destruyendo las ciudades en su mundo

Zoro se pone en guardia

-¡No es posible tu estas aquí como puedes estar en otra parte!

-Eso es sencillo para mí que dómino el séptimo sentido y el ken a la velocidad de la luz

Chopper no comprende las palabras del hombre de la armadura dorada

-¿Ken a la velocidad de la luz?

-No tengo tiempo para explicarles a cadáveres inútiles como ustedes mi misión es simple...

Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Nami, sanji, Franky, Brook, chopper y Robín observan con determinación pero con preocupación al hombre de la armadura dorada quien extiende sus manos frente a él en señal de grandeza mientras el sonido de explosiones a la distancia llena el ambiente

-¡Yo saga de géminis le daré al infierno el combustible que necesite destruyendo todos los mundos como este!

-¡No digas eso Zel!

Mientras el inicio del día llega a otras realidades

El atardecer llega a otra

Una realidad donde el día no parece terminar...

Si no que ha muerto...

La oscuridad que trae consigo el atardecer comienza a cubrir los restos de lo que pareciera ser la que fue alguna vez una gran metrópoli y que ha dejado de serlo para darle lugar solamente a los restos de una gran y violenta destrucción

-¿Qué no diga qué ameria? ¿La verdad?

De entre los restos de esta gran metrópoli se puede ver a la hermosa y despreocupada Bra vistiendo un ajustado atuendo color azul fuerte, el enorme ser de piedra que solía ser el hombre llamado Ben Grimm que ahora se hace llamar "la mole" a la joven y hermosa ameria quien viste un ajustado atuendo color azul fuerte mientras discute con el serio Zelgadis quien les da la espalda a sus compañeros y que viste el mismo ajustado atuendo que sus otras dos compañeras

-¡No llegamos tarde!

-El padre de Bra y Johnny han salido a inspeccionar el lugar y no creo que alguna parte del planeta sea diferente a esta

Zelgadis observa la destrucción que lo rodea

-Llena de muerte... ¿Bra?

Bra está a punto de sentarse en un pedazo de escombro pero se abstiene de ello para voltear a ver al serio Zelgadis

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu padre

-¿Qué con él?

-¿Tardara mucho?

-Ja, conociéndolo le dará la vuelta a este mundo en pocos minutos ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Acaso este mundo te pone la piel de gallina?

-Si tuviera una piel como la suya sí que la tendría así

Bra, la mole y ameria se preocupan por las palabras de Zelgadis a quien comienzan a prestar más atención

-Este mundo fue destruido por algo y no me parece que fuera el infierno que mencionaron antes ya que según lo que dijo el hombre llamado Reed Richards los mundos que este invade son destruidos... no dejados como cadáveres pudriéndose

-En... entonces que te preocupa je, je...

Zelgadis voltea a ver a la nerviosa Bra

-Que lo que destruyo esta ciudad tan brutalmente puede que aún se encuentre aquí...

Bra abre completamente sus ojos por el impacto que las palabras de Zelgadis le han provocado mientras que ameria y la mole observan a sus alrededores con miedo en su mirada

-¿Intentas asustarme Zel?, Je, je porque no te funcionara yo no soy una chica tan asustadiza, lo único que me asusta seria combinar un bolso Prada pasado de moda con algún accesorio Gucci o...

El sonido de un estrepitoso aplauso seguido de descargas de energía a su alrededor que convierten los escombros a su alrededor en polvo interrumpen a Bra y hacen que Zelgadis desenvaine su espada y ameria se aproxime a él; mientras la mole se pone en guardia

-¿Qué magia fue eso?

Con una confiada sonrisa Bra comienza a aproximarse a dos lúgubres siluetas que están a solo unos pasos de ellos y que sus identidades son cubiertas por su posición a contraluz del atardecer

-No puedo creerlo...

-¡Atenta ameria!

Bra voltea a ver despreocupadamente al serio Zelgadis, a la preocupada ameria y a la mole

-¡Hey chicos relájense estamos en casa!

-¡¿Bra qué haces?! ¡No te separes!

-¿Qué? ¿En casa?

-Sí ya comenzaba a preocuparme de que tendría que seguir usando este atuendo tan naco, pero con orgullo permítanme presentarles a...

De pronto una de las lúgubres siluetas frente a ellos da un aplauso, en el siguiente segundo tanto los brazos y piernas de la confiada Bra así como Zelgadis y ameria son atrapados por cadenas hechas del concreto bajo sus pies mientras el fornido y enorme cuerpo de la mole es aprisionado por una maño gigantesca mano hecha de concreto

-¡Ameria!

-¡Zel!

-¡¿Hey qué rayos están haciendo?! ¡Profesor Elrich! ¡Capitán América! ¡Soy yo la hija de vegeta! ¡Bra!

-¿Capitán América?... esa chica lo ha llamado de una forma muy extraña coronel América

La desesperación que Bra siente al escuchar esas palabras y al verse encadenada hace que observe con más detenimiento a los hombres frente a ella llenándola de un horror indescriptible

Lo que tiene frente a ella no son hombres

El cuerpo del profesor Elrich muestra signos de violentas mordeduras por todo su cuerpo, sus ropas han sido desgarradas y están llenas de sangre, su rostro ha sido carcomido y su dentadura tiene pedazos de carne y sangre

El disfraz del capitán América se encuentra en las mismas condiciones que el hombre que lo usa; desgarrado, lleno de violentas mordeduras mientras que la parte de su rostro que corresponde a su boca brota una putrefacta saliva de una diabólica dentadura la cual está rodeada de sangre coagulada

Pero misteriosamente Bra puede ver un oscuro anillo en sus esqueléticos dedos índices

-¡Deja de lado eso Acero ya estoy comenzando a babear! ¡Estoy hambriento!

Los dos cadáveres vivientes se arrojan hacia donde se encuentra la horrorizada Bra, la asustada Ameria y un furioso Zelgadis mientras que estos solamente pueden quedarse estáticos ante el inminente ataque de esos voraces y diabólicos seres debido a las cadenas que ahora los aprisionan y les impiden poder defenderse

Norman Osborn observa con los brazos cruzados el gran hueco en el muro de la habitación donde él se encuentra, unos momentos después sailor Ceres acompañada por las otras sailor cuarteto se aproximan a el

-¿Quieres que traigamos sus cabezas Normi?

-No, no soy tan sentimental como para ponerlas sobre mi elegante escritorio; Tony Stark y esos tontos han cometido el error que quería que cometieran

Sailor Juno golpea su puño contra su mano

-Traerlos aquí solo para que pudieran atacar el complejo de HA.M.M.E.R y usar eso como apoyo a la ley de que los súper humanos se registren me parece muy ñoño, debimos matarlos sin panchos ni osos

-Sailor Juno, lo haremos, pero lo haremos bajo la ley... mi ley

Sailor Vesta señala con su pulgar a spiderman

-¿Qué haremos con ese?

Norman Osborn se aproxima con spiderman

-Chicas, chicos permítanme presentarles al nuevo integrante de la new armada of light ¡Spiderman!

Las sailor cuarteto excepto sailor Paras observan a spiderman sin mucho interés

-¿El chico araña?

-Como sea...

-¡No te metas en mi camino o te aplastare insecto!

-A mí me parece lindo

-¡No se olviden de mí!

Las sailor cuarteto observan que a la habitación ha entrado Asuka vistiendo un ligero vestido blanco acompañada por Rei Ayanami quien viste su impecable uniforme militar

-New armada of light permítanme presentarles a Asuka Langley y Rei Ayanami las pilotos de los EVA 00 y EVA 02 las cuales también serán parte del equipo

Lobo enciende un gran puro con un soplete que saca de su motocicleta espacial

-Y qué ¿Esas putas van a remolcar esas chatarras que dejaron esos idiotas de la armada of light?

Lobo señala al EVA 01 y EVA 03 mientras Asuka molesta se pone a unos pasos frente a el

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Escuche bien?! ¡Por si no lo sabías esas dos "chatarras" son las mejores armas de todo el mundo! ¡O incluso del universo al ver el vejestorio en el que viajas!

-¡Hey nadie habla así de mi nena!

-Piloto Langley, caza recompensas lobo dejen ese tonto altercado

Tanto Asuka como lobo voltean a ver a la seria Rei Ayanami quien se aproxima a estas aeronaves

-No tienen pilotos, ciertamente ese sucio extraterrestre tiene razón; son inútiles...

Asuka comienza a sonreír confiadamente mientras se señala a ella misma con su pulgar

-Bueno, H.A.M.M.E.R me tiene a mí; la mejor piloto y con eso bastara

Gendo Ikari se aproxima con Rei Ayanami a las unidades 01 y 03

-No tienen pilotos señor...

Gendo Ikari observa a fríamente a las unidades 01 y 03

-Eso puede arreglarse

Spiderman observa confuso al frio Gendo Ikari diciendo esas palabras pero en ese momento norman Osborn pone su mano sobre su hombro

-No tienes por qué preocuparte chico ahora eres parte del equipo ganador, ahora debemos ir a otra sala de H.A.M.M.E.R donde te tengo un obsequio

-¿Y eso? aun no es navidad

-La navidad llego temprano para ti, ya que este es un obsequio que te ayudara a ser el mejor héroe de la historia

Norman Osborn acompañado por spiderman salen de la habitación mientras el capitán átomo los observa con una seria mirada

-Arriba convicto

El capitán átomo le da una leve patada en el costado del cuerpo de Deadpool quien al recibir la patada se levanta un poco del suelo

-¡Oye que te pasa! ¡¿No ves que soy un compañero herido?!

-No eres mi compañero, tú eres solo un convicto como los otros en el equipo de Osborn que mi país me ha ordenado vigilar por si se les ocurre algo estúpido, como volver a las andadas

Deadpool se pone de pie mostrando que los disparos en su pecho han desaparecido

-¡Oye no necesito tus mierdas militares mi contrato dice!

-Tu contrato dice que prestaras tus servicios a H.A.M.M.E.R hasta que termines tu servicio o mueras

El puño del capitán átomo comienza a ser rodeado por una poderosa aura radiactiva

-Decide; terminas tu servicio o te mato ahora mismo

Deadpool mira con molestia al capitán átomo pero no se atreve a atacarlo, al darse cuenta de eso la poderosa aura radiactiva del capitán átomo comienza a desaparecer y este le da la espalda a Deadpool para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación

-Ahora será mejor que tú y los otros convictos se preparen ya que hay una guerra que debemos pelear

Deadpool le levanta el dedo medio al capitán átomo cuando este sale de la habitación

-¡Para la próxima sácate la radioactividad que tienes metida en el culo y que te hace comportarte como un imbécil!; ¿Quién dice que no podemos tomarnos 15 minutos para descansar?

El mundo está a salvo

Costas de Myanmar, sudeste de Asia

Los habitantes de una pequeña villa de pescadores se encuentran descansando en sus humildes chozas regadas por toda la costa

Debido a su falta de luz eléctrica y el embargo que sufre su país no tienen mucho conocimiento de los sucesos que ahora sufre el mundo

No tienen conocimiento de las terribles batallas que han agobiado a varias ciudades en el mundo

O sobre los héroes que han sufrido y se han sacrificado en esas batallas

Para ellos su única preocupación es despertar mañana para comenzar la dura jornada de conseguir comida para sus familias

Ninguno de ellos se imagina que el infierno está a punto de llegar a ellos

Literalmente

El sonido de poderosos cañones disparando rompe con la tranquilidad de la noche seguido de tremendas explosiones que comienzan a destruir la humilde villa

Los pocos pescadores y sus familias que han podido sobrevivir a estas explosiones huyen de la destrucción

Mientras una pequeña niña en la playa observa con miedo el océano frente a ella

El padre de la niña corre a donde esta se encuentra para huir pero al ver lo que ella está observando se ha paralizado del miedo

Cientos de barcos de guerra junto con portaaviones llenos de aviones los cuales han comenzado a despegar se encuentran a pocos metros de la costa

Cada uno de ellos tiene el símbolo del ejército de Bison quien desde el más grande portaaviones de su flota observa la destrucción que los cañones de sus barcos de guerra ocasionan

El fuego de la destrucción de la villa de pescadores ilumina el rostro de Bison al igual que su fría mirada y una confiada sonrisa

Notas finales del capítulo :

Continuara...


	25. Chapter 25

PRIMERAMENTE QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN LEIDO MI FAN FIC ASI COMO LAS PERSONAS QUE CON SUS COMENTARIOS ME HAN DADO EL ANIMO DE CONTINUAR ESTA INCREIBLE HISTORIA LA CUAL HA FINALIZADO SU PRIMERA TEMPORADA; PERO NO DESESPEREN LA PROXIMA TEMPORADA PROXIMAMENTE SERA ESTRENADA EN ESTA MISMA PAGINA, SIN MAS QUE AGREGAR ME DESPIDO DE TODOS USTEDES ESPERANDO QUE ESTA OBRA SIGA SIENDO DE SU AGRADO, HASTA LUEGO

Final de temporada: La tormenta se disipa

(NotMeantToBe-TheoryOfADeadman)

Las cálidas olas del Caribe bañan las ruinas de una antigua ciudad maya cercana a una costa selvática en algún lugar de Centroamérica mientras el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas ilumina sus antiguas ruinas dispersas por sus arenas

Entre estas puede verse al sombrío SPAWN observando el oscuro océano frente a el mientras el aire de la costa no perturba en absoluto a su capa

Su demoniaco y sombrío cuerpo es pobremente iluminado con la brillante luz de una fogata que se alza a varios metros detrás de el

Alrededor de esta fogata se encuentra Louis Laine quien está atendiendo las heridas de una quejumbrosa sailor Venus

-¡Hey! ¡Ten cuidado con eso!

-Relájate chica solo estoy vendándote tus heridas

Louis Laine rompe una parte de la blusa que lleva puesta para vendar una herida en el brazo de sailor Venus quien la observa realizar tal acción con algo de compasión

-Lo siento, era un Armani ¿Verdad?

-Soy yo la que debería de sentirlo, no tengo un antiséptico o vendas de verdad para curar tus heridas...

Louis Laine voltea a ver tristemente a las personas reunidas alrededor de la fogata encontrando a un herido seiya recostado en la playa mientras está siendo atendido por el capitán América y bulma

A su lado se encuentra un serio y herido hiei recostado en la playa siendo atendido por Wolverine, cerca de e l se encuentra sentado un serio pantera negra mientras la hermosa Vixen y la hermosa tormenta a pesar de sus heridas están a su lado observando la fogata

A pocos pasos de ellos se encuentra Sailor Urano quien a pesar de estar herida se encuentra sentada atendiendo a sailor Neptuno, el muy mal herido Yusuke con varias vendas improvisadas por su cuerpo esta recostado y siendo atendido por la hermosa Keiko y la hermosa botan

Louis Laine voltea al otro lado de la fogata pudiendo ver que las heridas en su cuerpo no le impiden a sailor Moon atender al herido Darién mientras rini le ayuda con esa labor

A pocos pasos de ellos Louis Laine puede ver a Nick Fury dejar de revisar las heridas de las inconscientes sailor Mars y sailor Plut mientras que misato termina de ayudarle para después observarlo con una mirada cabizbaja

Un instante después Louis Laine puede escuchar un débil aplauso, al voltear a ver de dónde viene puede ver al herido profesor Elrich el cual ha usado sus poderes de transmutación para transformar una de las porras de Daredevil en un par de pinzas de disección las cuales Daredevil usara para retirar la bala en el hombro de la hermosa Kara

Kuwabara se encuentra con los ojos cerrados, recostado sobre una columna derrumbada de la antigua ciudad maya mientras que sailor mercurio cura sus heridas y un nervioso Koenma le ayuda

El resplandor de la fogata se refleja un poco en el casco del doctor Fe quien junto con El doctor Strange se encuentra de pie junto a la fogata mientras este charla con Tony Stark y la hermosa Pepper al lado de este

Al alzar su vista hacia el cielo Louis Laine puede ver como la luz de la fogata ilumina al serio piccolo sentado sobre la cima de una antigua columna, con su espalda recargada en la base de esta columna se encuentra Steven cruzado de brazos observando al melancólico shinji quien se encuentra sentado a pocos metros de el con la cabeza entre sus rodillas observando tristemente la arena mientras que sailor Júpiter se encuentra de pie a su lado observando con decepción en su mirada la fogata frente a ella

-O las heridas de los demás...

Bulma observa con tristeza el muy mal herido cuerpo de seiya

-Capitán... ¿él se podrá bien?

-He observado muchas heridas en el campo de batalla, y las que tiene este soldado son graves

Bulma se entristece más al escuchar esas palabras

-No lo tome de esa forma señorita, él es un excelente soldado y sé que se recuperara al igual que los demás

-¿Con que finalidad?...

El capitán América y bulma voltean a ver frente a ellos a un herido hiei quien sigue acostado a un lado de seiya observando seriamente el cielo

-Con la finalidad de luchar, aún tenemos que defender este mundo, la batalla...

-¡La batalla termino para nosotros!

El capitán América guarda silencio después de la fuerte interrupción de hiei quien sigue observando el cielo con una profunda mirada de derrota

-Los guerreros de Osborn nos derrotaron... solamente los fuertes podrán pelear esta batalla; todos nosotros somos débiles y no debemos estorbarles

Tanto el capitán América y la hermosa bulma observan a hiei sin saber cómo responder a sus palabras

-¡Eso es pura basura!

El capitán América y bulma voltean a ver a la herida Kara quien a pesar de tener dentro de su hombro las pinzas de disección que Daredevil manipula como un cirujano experto los observa con una gran valentía en su mirada

-Kara será mejor que no te muevas, mi sentido del tacto es muy agudo pero si te mueves podría dañar alguna arteria o nervio

-Pues será que uses ese sentido del tacto al 100 por ciento Daredevil ya que el capitán América tiene razón, DOOM y Dante aún están allá afuera y no podemos quedarnos en esta playa

La mirada de valentía de Kara se llena de más pasión

-Tenemos que combatir

-Hiei tiene razón...

Kara a pesar de haber dicho esas valerosas palabras voltea confundida a ver a sailor Júpiter quien presiona con fuerza sus brazos que tiene cruzados

-Es fácil para ti hablar de batalla porque tal vez eres la más fuerte de los que estamos aquí pero el resto de nosotros no pudimos vencer a esa nueva armada of light...

Botan se cruza de brazos y observa con desconfianza a Kara

-De la cual Osborn quería que fueras parte

-No podremos enfrentarnos a enemigos mucho más poderosos como DOOM o Dante; Esa es la realidad...

Sailor chibimoon en ese momento se molesta con sailor Júpiter

-¡¿Y qué es lo que propones?! ¡¿Escondernos y esperar a que el final solo llegue así como así?!

-¡Rini!

-¡Mama!

La expresión en el rostro de rini es de una gran sorpresa al voltear a ver a su madre sailor Moon con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras cura las heridas de su amado Darién

-Nosotros ya no somos útiles en esta batalla

-¡No! ¡Yo me niego! ¡Me niego a renunciar!

Sailor chibimoon observa con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos a los demás

-¡No podemos darnos por vencidos así como así, tenemos que luchar!

-Tú lucha si quieres, pero dudo que logres hacer algo además de ser derrotada como lo fuiste hace un rato

Sailor chibimoon voltea a ver tristemente al herido Kuwabara

-Como decimos en el beisbol estas fuera de tus ligas

Rini no le responde a Kuwabara, su tristeza y las lágrimas en sus ojos son su última respuesta

-Tú puedes volver a tu beisbol, yo regresare a la batalla

Kuwabara no se molesta en observar al profesor Elrich quien se ha puesto de pie

-Ahora mismo pan y Jasón están dando lo mejor para reclutar a otros seres poderosos en otros mundos y no podemos rendirnos, cuando ellos regresen

-Si es que lo hacen

El profesor Elrich voltea a ver a sailor Urano

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No se ofenda profesor, yo también regresare a la batalla pero no porque pan o Jasón estén vivos o muertos; mis años de combate me han enseñado que en las batallas no podemos aferrarnos a ilusiones como la que usted o la madre de Jasón tratan de hacernos creer, ellos dos están allá afuera con nuestra ayuda o sin ella, en resumen somos reemplazables en esta batalla

-Haruka...

-No, Michiru es la verdad

-¡Si es verdad eso entonces no te permitiré pelear una batalla que ambas sabemos que no ganaras solo para que tengas una muerte gloriosa o algo por el estilo!

-¡Nadie más morirá!

Sailor Neptuno, sailor Urano y rini voltean a ver a serena quien se ha puesto de pie

-Hemos peleado muchas batallas anteriores las cuales hemos salido triunfantes; pero jamás algo como esto, por eso como sailor Moon retirare a las sailor scout de la batalla

-¡Mama!

-Tampoco fue fácil para mi hija, pero ya he tomado esa decisión no solamente como líder sino también como tu madre

Rini en ese momento cae de rodillas a la arena, justo en el momento en el que misato se levanta de la arena para señalar con su dedo a sailor Júpiter

-¡Maldición solo escúchense un momento!, suenan como un montón de chivatos ¡y se suponía que fueran parte de un equipo! ¡Un equipo para salvar este mundo!, ahora entiendo porque spiderman los abandono

Sailor Júpiter deja de tener cruzados sus brazos para señalar a misato

-¡Oh al diablo con eso! ¡¿Un equipo es formado con personas a las que no conoces o que usan mascaras o que tienen hijos psicópatas?!

Wolverine voltea a ver con rencor en su mirada a sailor Júpiter

-¡Yo no conozco a ninguno de ustedes ni siquiera a ese spiderman! ¡De hecho ni siquiera te conozco a ti! ¡¿Cómo puedo confiar en ustedes?!

Botan voltea a ver a sailor Júpiter

-O nosotros en ti...

-¡Yo soy la capitana misato katsuragi agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.!

Kuwabara le responde entre risas a misato

-Eso ya no existe preciosa, y yo no veo porque tengo que seguir órdenes de una agente de algo que no existe

-¡No van a existir tus dientes en unos momentos!

Misato se aproxima furiosa contra Kuwabara pero Nick Fury la toma del hombro impidiéndole dar un paso más, misato confundida voltea a verlo

-Si lo que quieren es marcharse, adelante háganlo, vamos misato no te ensucies las manos por gente que no vale la pena

Koenma se pone de pie

-¡Púdrete ciclope tú crees que sabes qué clase de personas somos por leer un par de expedientes con información de Yusuke y los demás! ¡Pero no sabes ni una mierda de nosotros!

Nick Fury observa a los reunidos en la playa seriamente

-Claro que sé qué clase de personas son... son personas en las que confié y me decepcionaron, como también han decepcionado al mundo que intentaban proteger

Nick Fury acompañado de misato comienzan a retirarse de la playa alejándose de las personas que se encuentran reunidas ahí mientras que Koenma se cruza de brazos con molestia al verlos alejarse de la playa

-¡Lo ve por esa clase de actitud mierda es por la que nunca pudimos ser un equipo en primer lugar!

-Mi nombre es Mathew Michael Murdock

Los miembros de la armada of light, Louis Laine, bulma, Pepper, botan y Koenma observan con gran sorpresa a Daredevil quien ha retirado exitosamente la bala de kriptonita del hombro de Kara y ha pronunciado esas palabras las cuales han hecho que sailor Júpiter observe con gran sorpresa a Daredevil

-No... es imposible que seas tú...

(BurnItToTheGround-Nickelback)

-¡Esto es imposible!

El incandescente cosmos dorado del diabólico caballero de géminis brilla más intensamente que los rayos del amanecer del nuevo día que ilumina el mundo que ahora es diezmado por su increíble poder

Ese intenso fulgor se refleja en los ojos de la hermosa Robín quien mientras lo observa la hace pensar que tal vez esta será la última vez que podrá ver y sentir los cálidos rayos del amanecer

Zoro voltea a ver a Robín

-¿Qué has dicho Robín?

Robín no deja de observar al diabólico caballero de géminis

-¡Está destruyendo al mundo entero a una velocidad que jamás había visto o que siquiera me había atrevido a imaginar!

Luffy al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Robín observa seriamente al brillante caballero dorado de géminis quien los observa con una diabólica mirada

-¡Pues no se lo permitiré! ¡GOMU! ¡GOMU! ¡NO BASUKA!

Los brazos de Luffy se estiran con una increíble elasticidad así como también con una sorprendente velocidad con la cual se aproximan en cuestión de pocos segundos a donde se encuentra el diabólico caballero dorado de géminis

Usopp así como también Chopper se emocionan al ver el poderoso ataque de Luffy

-¡Vamos Luffy!

-¡Lo derrotaras!

Los poderosos puños de Luffy a pesar de su gran velocidad y fuerza no logran tocar el cuerpo del diabólico caballero dorado de géminis

-¡¿Cómo pudo fallar?!

-No lo hizo...

Chopper y Usopp voltean a ver a un serio Zoro

-Ese hombre esquivo el ataque de Luffy con su gran velocidad

Luffy comienza a molestarse y estira su cuerpo para dar un poderoso salto para viajar con una gran velocidad a donde se encuentra el diabólico caballero dorado de géminis al cual al estar a pocos metros de distancia de este comienza a estirar sus brazos hacia atrás

-¡GOMU GOMU GATORINGU!

Luffy arroja sus dos brazos en contra del diabólico caballero dorado de géminis al cual ataca con una lluvia de golpes

El diabólico caballero dorado de géminis esquiva sin ninguna dificultad todos los veloces y poderosos golpes de Luffy ante el asombro de sus amigos y los pocos curiosos que observan la pelea

-GOMU GOMU NO JET GATORINGU!

Con mucha más fuerza y velocidad Luffy arroja sus puños contra el diabólico caballero dorado de géminis

Pero con el mismo resultado

-Patético me recuerdas a ese molesto de seiya...

De pronto Luffy puede ver por un instante una veloz red conformada por miles de haces de luz la cual se dirige contra él a una velocidad que ni siquiera puede comprender

Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Nami, sanji, Franky, Robín y Brook solamente pueden ver como Luffy es iluminado por un fugaz haz de luz inmediatamente seguido a eso Luffy es arrojado a uno de los muros del gigantesco THRILLER PARK donde crea un gigantesco cráter con su cuerpo para después caer junto con este

Nami voltea a ver preocupada hacia a la destrucción donde Luffy ahora se encuentra debajo

-¡Luffy!

Zoro pone con gran maestría una de sus espadas en su boca así como también en pocos segundos alista sus katana s para la batalla

-NITOURYUU LAI RASHOMON

A pesar de su poderosa y veloz técnica no logra tocar su brillante cuerpo

Sanji voltea a ver rápidamente a Nami

-¡Ve por Luffy!

Sanji se apresura y cuando ya está a pocos metros del diabólico caballero dorado de géminis se arroja a este con una fuerte patada la cual para el diabólico caballero dorado de géminis no le es difícil esquivar

-Patético...

Zoro y sanji atacan juntos al diabólico caballero dorado de géminis con sus veloces y poderosos ataques pero ninguno de estos logra siquiera tocar su cuerpo

Franky voltea a ver Brook el cual al darse cuenta de cómo Franky lo observa asienta su cabeza

Franky rápidamente voltea a ver a chopper y Usopp

-¡Usopp rápido cuando te demos la señal tu atacaras a ese hombre con tu KABUTO!

Usopp se sorprende pero al ver la gravedad de la situación deja su sorpresa de lado para mirar seriamente a Franky y a Brook

-Si entendido

Chopper con angustia observa a Franky y a Brook

-¡Un momento! ¡¿Y ustedes que harán?!

-¡Trabajaremos en nuestro bronceado! ¡¿Tu qué crees?!

Franky y Brook corren desesperados al lugar donde sus otros compañeros de tripulación se encuentran y al llegar se unen a la batalla con sus poderosas técnicas pero a pesar de que cuatro personas lo atacan a la vez nadie lo puede tocar ya que el diabólico caballero dorado de géminis esquiva todos sus ataques sin dificultad alguna

-¡Apártense!

Zoro, sanji, Franky y Brook son iluminados por un fugaz haz de luz que sale del cuerpo del diabólico caballero dorado de géminis el cual los arroja heridos a varios metros de el

-Me repugnan los recuerdos que sus patéticos intentos de salvar su mundo le han traído a mi mente... en mi realidad había jóvenes como ustedes, jóvenes caballeros de bronce... de oro...

El diabólico caballero dorado de géminis comienza a caminar hacia donde se encuentran Usopp, chopper y Robín

-Que como ustedes creyeron que su amistad podrá derrotar a un enemigo que es enteramente superior a sus capacidades

Usopp apunta su enorme KABUTO al diabólico caballero dorado de géminis

-¡Hissatsu Firebird Star!

Usopp dispara su KABUTO del cual sale una enorme ave de fuego la cual se dirige contra el diabólico caballero de géminis el cual la hace desaparecer con un haz de luz que sale de su brazo

-Oh mierda, oh mierda

-Que creyeron que depositando sus esperanzas en los seres que los rodean podrían cambiar su destino... pero lo único que consiguieron fue...

El terror aparece en el rostro de Usopp mientras que la valentía aparece en el rostro de Chopper quien se arroja contra el diabólico caballero de géminis para atacarlo

-Morir en mis manos

La brillante centella que sale del brazo del diabólico caballero de géminis es suficiente para hacer que su ataque fracase e enviarlo al suelo con graves heridas

-Como lo harán todos ustedes y su mundo...

El diabólico caballero dorado de géminis comienza a alzar sus brazos ante el asombrado Usopp, robín y la desesperada Nami quien intenta desesperadamente buscar a su amigo Luffy de entre los escombros

-¡A otra dimensión!

De pronto a varios metros sobre el diabólico caballero de géminis un enorme vórtice hacia una caótica dimensión se abre ante los ojos que casi se salen de sus cuencas de Usopp y la incrédula mirada de Robín

El vórtice posee una tremenda fuerza de atracción que arrastra pesados escombros de lo que queda del enorme THRILLER PARK y con este a los heridos amigos de Luffy

Nami aún se encuentra removiendo los escombros que sepultan a Luffy pero esta tarea se ve obstruida por el tamaño y peso de los escombros

-¡Luffy! ¡Luffy!

Una piedra a su lado comienza a rodar hacia donde la batalla tiene lugar

Nami voltea rápidamente y al hacerlo con terror en su mirada observa el gigantesco vórtice sobre el diabólico caballero géminis el cual está arrastrando todo hacia su interior

Así como también sus amigos

-¡Maldición!

Nami rápidamente se sostiene fuertemente de un pesado escombro justo antes de que su cuerpo sea arrastrado con una gran fuerza hacia el interior del vórtice

-¡No puede ser no quiero morir!

La fuerza de atracción es tanta que el pesado escombro es levantado y ahora es atraído hacia el vórtice

-¡No!

Cuando el pesado escombro está a punto de entrar a la caótica dimensión cientos de manos sujetan a Nami por su brazo impidiéndole entrar

Nami rápidamente voltea a ver de dónde vienen las manos que la sujetan por su brazo

-¡Robín gracias me has salvado!

Robín usando la técnica de su fruta del diablo ahora ha convocado a miles de brazos y manos las cuales sujetan los heridos cuerpos de sus amigos impidiendo que estos sean arrastrados al interior de la caótica dimensión

El diabólico caballero géminis observa con curiosidad la técnica de Robín y como con esta ha salvado a sus amigos

-Como me molestan las personas testarudas... lo más inteligente que podrían hacer ahora es entrar voluntariamente a la otra dimensión y ser útiles como combustible al infierno

Robín con dificultad observa con determinación al diabólico caballero de géminis

-¡Púdrete!

El diabólico caballero de géminis observa con ira a robín y a los amigos que sostiene con sus miles de manos

-Ustedes son los que se pudrirán en la otra dimensión

Un destello de luz que sale del cuerpo del diabólico caballero de géminis ilumina por unos segundos todo el espacio donde robín y sus amigos se encuentran; un instante después todo lo que hay a su alrededor es destruido y robín es gravemente herida ante los ojos de Nami y Usopp

-¡Robín!

-¡No! ¡Entraremos a esa cosa!

Nami y Usopp así como el resto de sus amigos ya están a la entrada del vórtice

-¡DRAGON SLAVE!

Una gigantesca esfera de energía entra por el vórtice el cual al hacerlo crea una terrible explosión la cual cierra el vórtice de la caótica dimensión a pocos segundos de que Nami, Usopp y sus amigos fueran absorbidos a su interior

Al ver que sus planes han fracasado y a los jóvenes que intentaron frustrar sus planes no fueron absorbidos por la otra dimensión los ojos rojos del diabólico caballero dorado de géminis buscan desesperadamente al responsable de ese poderoso ataque que ha cerrado el vórtice que abrió con su cosmos

-¡¿Quién se atreve a intervenir con el destino de este mundo?!

-¡Aquí arriba galán!

El diabólico caballero dorado de géminis voltea a ver de dónde viene esa voz así como también lo hacen Nami, Usopp, Robín, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Brook y chopper pudiendo observar sobre una pila de escombros a Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Lina Inverse y Gaudí los cuales observan con gran determinación al diabólico caballero dorado de géminis mientras cada uno de ellos viste un ajustado atuendo color azul fuerte que es iluminado con los brillantes rayos del sol

(SeizureOfPower-MarilynManson)

Los débiles rayos de la luz del atardecer ilumina los diabólicos y filosos dientes de los cadáveres vivientes de lo que Bra reconoce como el profesor Elrich y el capitán América que se aproximan a ella para devorarla mientras ella grita con terror

-¡No seremos su almuerzo monstruos!

El brazo derecho de Zelgadis comienza a ser rodeado por una corriente eléctrica la cual comienza a acumularse en la palma de su mano y en menos de un segundo este la pone sobre el suelo

-¡El refugio subterráneo!

La tierra comienza a temblar e inmediatamente después cientos de filosos picos de piedra comienzan a emerger en toda el área alrededor de Zelgadis, ameria, Bra y la gigantesca mano de concreto que aprisiona a la mole

Los diabólicos y filosos dientes del zombi del profesor Elrich están a punto de morder el cuello de la horrorizada Bra quien se tapa sus ojos con sus manos esperando ya lo inevitable

La tierra deja de temblar y Bra comienza a quitarse sus manos de sus ojos para ver con terror la cabeza del zombi del profesor Elrich atravesada por la filosa punta de uno de los picos de piedra a lo cual Bra comienza a gritar

Ameria en ese momento toma entre sus brazos a Bra intentando calmarla

-¡Bra calma! ¡Bra ya paso! ¡Ya paso!

-¿Ameria? ¡¿Ameria cómo te liberaste?!

Ameria con una nerviosa sonrisa le responde a Bra

-El hechizo de Zelgadis lo hizo ya que este controla la tierra, mira tus cadenas como las mías han desaparecido así también la mano piedra que tenía atrapado a Ben

Bra observa sus brazos y piernas libres a lo cual le sonríe a ameria

-Ah es verdad... je, je gracias por no abofetearme

-Yo también te lo agradezco

De pronto los cientos de picos de piedra que están alrededor de Bra y ameria comienzan a colapsarse después de que algo que viaja a una sorprendente velocidad los impacta

-¡Ya está aquí!

Zelgadis empuja a Bra y a ameria al suelo logrando esquivar el veloz escudo del zombi del coronel América el cual se encuentra de pie entre los escombros de los filosos picos de roca

Su escudo con una sorprendente velocidad regresa a su putrefacta mano; sus pútridos ojos reflejan a la asustada Bra

-La joven carne como la suya no sabe bien si se maltrata antes...

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Es en serio! ¡Nos quiere comer!

-Esquivo el refugio subterráneo ni siquiera pude ver cuando lo hizo

-¡Zel intentemos otro hechizo!

-¡Adelante!

Cuando ameria como Zelgadis se preparan para arrojar otro hechizo un objeto elástico color azul fuerte cubre sus bocas así como también atrapa sus cuerpos

-¡No dios!

Bra observa con terror en su mirada como ameria y Zel han sido atrapados dentro del elástico cadáver viviente del doctor Reed Richards quien está acompañado por el carcomido y dañado cuerpo del zombi de la mole

La mole rápidamente hace a un lado a Bra mientras su carcomido doble así como también del cadáver viviente de su amigo se aproximan a ellos

-¡¿Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Reed eres tú?!

El zombi del doctor Reed Richards así como el de la mole ya están a pocos pasos, la mole intenta proteger a Bra colocándola detrás de su enorme espalda de piedra

-¡Reed en verdad no quiero hacerles daño a ninguno de los dos! ¡Pero si me obligan!

La mole está a punto de atacar a su doble zombi pero de pronto su enorme cuerpo es atrapado en un campo de fuerza

-¡No dios mío! ¡No!

Bra comienza a huir aterrada pero a unos cuantos pasos se estrella contra un muro invisible lo cual la obliga a caer al suelo

Horrorizada Bra observa que frente a ella se encuentra el cuerpo en descomposición de la doctora Susan Storm y el llameante y carcomido cuerpo de su hermano Johnny flotando a su lado

-¡Por favor no! ¡Piedad!

-No sigas pequeña hemos escuchado eso miles de veces

-¡No me devoren por favor!

El zombi de la antorcha humana comienza a reír mientras Bra con lágrimas en sus ojos observa a estos monstruos comenzar a rodearla

-¡Se supone que son Héroes! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

El zombi del coronel América se aproxima a la horrorizada Bra

-Lo fuimos... en vida... ahora a lo único a lo que servimos es a esta tremenda hambre que nos exige más y más carne pero a pesar de habernos alimentado con cada ser en este mundo... ¡seguimos teniendo hambre!

El zombi del coronel América se arroja contra la horrorizada Bra pero antes de que pueda darle una brutal mordida este es detenido por una gigantesca mano

-¡Maldito cerdo egoísta!

El terror que Bra siente ahora hiela por completo tu sangre, su corazón ha comenzado a latir tan rápido que podría describirlo como si este estuviera intentando salir de su pecho para huir de ese lugar ya que sus ojos ahora reflejan la imagen de cientos de zombis disfrazados rodeándola y de entre ellos sobresalen el gigantesco zombi que viste un disfraz color rojo y que ha detenido al zombi del coronel América

-Spiderman... Yusuke... Wolverine... oh dios mío ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¡Apártate GIANTMAN ella es mía!

-¡Jodete Steve no tienes ningún derecho de prohibirnos el devorarla! ¡Tenemos tanta hambre como tú!

-¡Muy bien pero yo tendré doble ración por haberla encontrado antes!

Los cientos de hambrientos zombis se arrojan contra Bra como una infernal plaga de langostas mientras que Bra solamente se puede quedar estática debido al terror que la invade al ver los cientos de filosos y diabólicos dientes aproximándose a ella

Un instante antes de que alguna diabólica mandíbula pueda tocar la piel de Bra un tornado de fuego tiene lugar en el área donde se encuentran los zombis la cual quema sus carcomidos y putrefactos cuerpos alejándolos de Bra

-¡Tengan cuidado hay otro!

La voz del zombi del doctor Reed Richards es callada brutalmente cuando una esfera de energía desintegra su cabeza, inmediatamente después el putrefacto cuerpo elástico del zombi doctor Reed Richards cae al suelo liberando a Zelgadis y a ameria la cual rápidamente abraza a Zelgadis

-¡Creí que sería nuestro fin Zel!

Zelgadis rápidamente observa con seriedad al cielo sobre ellos mientras una aterrada Bra con lágrimas en sus ojos voltea a ver en la misma dirección que Zelgadis pudiendo ver algo que toca las fibras más profundas de su ser

-¡Papa! ¡Johnny! ¡Ayúdenos!

Vegeta así como Johnny Storm cubierto en flamas ahora se encuentran flotando a pocos metros sobre la aterrada Bra, el serio Zelgadis, la asustada ameria y la mole mientras vegeta observa con una fría mirada los cientos de hambrientos zombis que los rodean

(NeverSayNever-Thefray)

Sailor Júpiter es la primera en voltear a ver con sorpresa a Daredevil quien ha retirado exitosamente la bala de kriptonita del hombro de Kara

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Ese es mi verdadero nombre... señorita abogada

Daredevil voltea a ver con gran decisión en su mirada a la sorprendida sailor Júpiter

De los miembros de la armada of light reunidos en la playa así como también Louis Laine, Pepper, bulma, botan, Keiko y Koenma se notan sumamente sorprendidos con las palabras del apodado hombre sin miedo; pero es sailor Júpiter la única quien se aproxima a Daredevil con dudosos pasos

-Pero... no es posible... el Matt Murdock que conozco... él es...

Sailor Júpiter se queda frente a Daredevil cuando este se quita la máscara que cubre su rostro mostrándoles a todos los que se encuentran en la playa su rostro

-Ciego...

-Ciertamente; carezco del sentido de la vista...

Daredevil voltea en dirección a donde los otros miembros de la armada of light se encuentran

-Hace ya más de 20 años perdí la vista, no podría explicarles como fue una niñez sin poder ver las cosas del mundo que me rodea o que tan difícil fue adaptarme a ese cambio después de que mi padre, la única persona que tenía fuera asesinado

Hiei observa con sorpresa a Daredevil

-A pesar de no contar con el sentido de la vista pudo salvarme y pelear en contra de leviatán y APOKALIPSE

-Aunque carezco del sentido de la vista, eso no me impide ver las injusticias de este mundo y hacer lo correcto; y si para luchar a su lado y salvar este mundo solo tengo que revelar mi identidad... lo hare ya que no podría elegir a un grupo más digno a quien revelárselo

El capitán América observa seriamente a los miembros de la armada of light reunidos en la playa

-Si un invidente es capaz de ver más claro que todos nosotros, es una buena razón para detenerse a pensar un momento las cosas... ¿No lo creen?

El capitán América se pone frente a las personas reunidas en la playa quienes lo observan con respeto mientras las flamas de la fogata iluminan su rostro

-Mi nombre es Steve Rogers soldado de primera clase de la armada de los estados unidos

El sonido del casco de metal de ironman caer sobre la playa hace que la mayoría de los reunidos en la playa volteen a ver ahora a Tony Stark el cual los observa con gran valentía en su mirada

-El capitán América tiene razón... la mayoría de ustedes ya me conoce mi nombre es Tony Stark propietario de las industrias Stark y aunque no trabaje muy bien en equipo, no puedo hacer esto solo, Necesito de su ayuda

En ese momento Pepper pone su delicada mano sobre el hombro de Tony Stark

-Es lo máximo que dará su brazo a torcer, pero en serio a nadie jamás le había pedido ayuda

Wolverine se pone de pie

-Me llamo Logan y a pesar de no recordar mi pasado esto no me impide ver que toda esa porquería del infierno la tenemos que resolver juntos; como con ese marica de sarda, las apuestas estaban en nuestra contra pero aun así le pateamos el trasero

El doctor Fe se quita su casco revelando su rostro

-Las apuestas no se veían muy bien también cuando peleamos contra DARK STAR pero aun así le pateamos su gigantesco trasero; Me presento con gusto ante ustedes: mi nombre es Kent Nelson

El doctor Strange da un paso con gran arrojo al frente

-Como ha dicho la reencarnación de Nabu es un honor presentarme ante héroes tan nobles como ustedes; Mi nombre es Stephen Vincent Strange

Pantera negra se quita su mascara

-Yo nunca he dejado que el azar guie mi vida...

Pantera negra sin su máscara observa a todos los miembros de la armada of light así como también a Louis Laine, Pepper, Bulma, Keiko, Koenma y Botan

-Siempre la ha guiado la moral y el razonamiento científico... el cual notaba una gran diferencia de poderes entre los míos y los de THANOS, pero eso no me impidió hacer lo correcto lo cual fue pelear para defender a aquellos que no se puedan defender a pesar de la fuerza del oponente, honorables héroes me presento ante ustedes Mi nombre es T´challa príncipe del reino de WAKANDA

Al mismo tiempo tormenta y Vixen se ponen de pie colocándose cada una de ellas a cada lado de pantera negra

-Mi nombre es Ororo y no pediría nada en este mundo más que pelear a su lado héroes

-Mi nombre es Mari Jiwe McCabe y yo también peleare a su lado héroes, pero más cerca del lado de T´challa

Tormenta voltea a ver con gran recelo en su mirada a la sonriente Vixen quien toma el fornido brazo de pantera negra

-¡¿Qué no puedes dejar de verte como una facilota por 5 minutos?!

-¡Ahora resulta! ¡Solo estas celosa porque lo dije antes que tú!... ¡además tú fuiste la primera en tomar la mano de T´challa!

El rostro de Tormenta se ruboriza un poco mientras Vixen acurruca su rostro al lado del fornido brazo de pantera negra y este las observa a las dos con incertidumbre

Ese corto momento esa escena les ha robado una pequeña sonrisa a los miembros de la armada of light reunidos en la playa así como también Louis Laine, Pepper, bulma, botan, Keiko y Koenma; pero esta dura muy poco cuando el profesor Elrich da un paso al frente poniéndose más cerca del fuego el cual ilumina su rostro lleno de incertidumbre

-Mi nombre es Edward Elrich, y yo no pertenezco a su mundo...

Los miembros de la armada of light reunidos en la playa así como también Louis Laine, Pepper, bulma, botan, Keiko y Koenma no pueden creer la sorpresa que les ha provocado la confesión del profesor Elrich

-Hace ya más de medio siglo que llegue a este mundo... yo pertenezco a otro mundo... otra realidad como el doctor Reed Richards nos relató, en mi mundo la ciencia nunca reemplazo a la alquimia

Tony Stark observa boquiabierto como el profesor Elrich comienza a relatar su historia

-Todo comenzó cuando yo estudie esta ciencia olvidada en su mundo y junto con mi hermano Alfons y yo intentamos violar la principal regla al intentar traer de vuelta a la vida a nuestra difunta madre... cada transmutación requiere sacrificar una cosa con el mismo valor... la transmutación fue un terrible fracaso yo perdí mi brazo y mi pierna así como el cuerpo de mi hermano teniendo que poner su alma dentro de una armadura

Tony Stark cierra su boca para comenzar a aproximarse al profesor Elrich

-Antes habías comentado que lo que usabas era Alquimia pero jamás me atreví a pensar que pertenecías a otra realidad

La hermosa Pepper se pone al lado del sorprendido Tony Stark

-¿Esta seguro con las fechas señor Elrich?, para mí no parece tener más de 30 años y su brazo y su pierna están ilesos, bueno exceptuando las heridas en sus manos

-En eso tienen razón; en estos momentos debería tener ahora el cuerpo de un anciano ya que tengo más de 90 años de edad; y con respecto a mi brazo y mi pierna señorita mi cuerpo era muy diferente al que ve ahora en mi mundo; pero al llegar a este mundo... al cruzar esa puerta... mi cuerpo estaba totalmente intacto; pero a pesar de ello al llegar a este mundo no podía realizar alquimia, pasaron décadas enteras hasta que pude realizar de nuevo una pequeña transmutación hace ya más de 20 años

Los miembros de la armada of light presentes alrededor de la fogata así como también Pepper, Louis Laine, bulma, Keiko, botan y Koenma no pueden creer lo que han escuchado

En el centro de ese ambiente lleno de incredulidad el profesor Elrich voltea a ver a Wolverine

-Uno de ustedes podría corroborar mi edad; si no hubiera perdido la memoria

-Explícate profe

-Logan, tú y yo nos conocimos hace ya más de 60 años en Berlín, tú salvaste mi vida en esa ocasión

Wolverine comienza a notarse confundido por las palabras que ha dicho el profesor Elrich

-Yo... no lo recuerdo...

El capitán América voltea a ver seriamente al profesor Elrich quien sigue observando a un confundido Wolverine

Los miembros de la armada of light reunidos en la playa así como también Louis Laine, Pepper, bulma, botan, Keiko y Koenma observan en silencio al profesor Elrich quien suspira

-Entiendo su silencio, y creo que no podrán confiar en alguien que no es de su mundo, que no envejece como todos ustedes o que tiene un oscuro pasado...

El profesor Elrich les da la espalda a los miembros de la armada of light reunidos en la playa así como también Louis Laine, Pepper, bulma, botan, Keiko y Koenma y está a punto de retirarse cuando en ese momento la hermosa Kara toma su hombro

-De este mundo o no... hablo por todos los que estamos aquí cuando digo que confiamos en ti Edward Elrich

El profesor Elrich detiene su marcha para voltear a ver incrédulo a la hermosa Kara

-¿Qué has dicho?

(It´sBeginningToGetToMe-SnowPatrol)

-¡Mi nombre es Lina Inverse la hermosa y fantástica hechicera! ¡Y será mejor que te aprendas ese nombre porque será el nombre de la que te envié de vuelta con tus infernales amigos!

El diabólico caballero dorado de géminis observa ahora al igual que Nami, Usopp, Robín, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Brook y chopper a Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Lina Inverse y Gaudí quien se aproxima con Lina para decirle algo al oído mientras los cuatro están de pie sobre una pila de escombros a pocos metros de ellos

-¿Oye Lina no crees que sería mejor que te presentaras y a los otros miembros del equipo?

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo cara de ameria o algo por el estilo?

Reed Richards y Susan Storm se ponen a su lado

-No importan las presentaciones

-Lo que importa es acabar con ese corrompedor

El diabólico caballero dorado de géminis observa a estos cuatro individuos detenidamente

-Tienen que estar jugando conmigo... ¡¿Quién eres tu muchacho?!

Lina se molesta al darse cuenta de que el diabólico caballero dorado de géminis se refiriere a ella

-¡No soy un muchacho! ¡¿Qué no me pusiste atención?! ¡Soy la más hermosa hechicera! ¡Lina Inverse!

-Creo que lo dijo por tu pecho plano Lina

Lina le da un golpe a Gaudí

-¡Nadie te pregunto cerebro de calamar!

El diabólico caballero dorado de géminis observa a Lina y a Gaudí sin mucha importancia

-Como si me importara son solo combustible... ¡Ken a la velocidad de la luz!

Un brillante haz de luz aparece en el brazo del diabólico caballero dorado de géminis la cual ilumina a un serio Reed Richards

-¡Ahora!

En una diezmilésima de segundo Reed Richards así como también Susan, Lina y Gaudí desaparecen mientras que la zona en donde ellos se encontraban es desbastada con el poderoso ken a la velocidad de la luz

-¡¿A dónde han ido?!

De pronto el diabólico caballero dorado de géminis recibe un poderoso golpe en su rostro el cual lo despoja de su casco de oro arrojando su cuerpo a varios metros de distancia de donde se encontraba

- Más oscuro que la noche...

El diabólico caballero dorado de géminis cae con gran violencia a un gran montón de escombros

-Más rojo que la sangre que fluye...

De entre los escombros el diabólico caballero de géminis intenta recuperarse del tremendo golpe que ha recibido

-¡¿Dónde estás?!

-Enterrado en la corriente del tiempo...en vuestro sagrado nombre me acojo a la oscuridad... Por el poder que vos y yo poseemos

El diabólico caballero de géminis se desespera aún más y al voltear a ver a todas direcciones se da cuenta de que los jóvenes que intentaron frustrar sus planes al principio así como la tripulación del enorme barco han desaparecido

-¡Que todos los estúpidos que se interpongan en nuestro camino sean destruidos!

¡DRAGON SLAVE!

Justo en ese instante una poderosa fuerza invisible se impacta contra el cuerpo del diabólico caballero de géminis el cual hace explosión junto con más de la mitad del gigantesco THRILLER PARK

(Lightfromdarkness-Cityofthefallen)

-Veo que este mundo ha caído...

En el oscuro mundo lleno de muerte en el que se encuentran ahora Vegeta, Johnny Storm, Bra, Zelgadis, Ameria y la mole vegeta puede ver como los monstruosos zombis que dominan este mundo han comenzado a alzarse de nuevo así como también alzan sus diabólicas bocas llenas de filosos dientes hacia donde ellos se encuentran a pesar de los daños que el ataque de Johnny les ha provocado en sus carcomidos y putrefactos cuerpos

-Y los héroes que juraron protegerlo se han convertido en monstruos sin alma que lo único que desean es saciar una hambre que están condenados a jamás calmar por los indignos actos que han cometido

El zombi del coronel América se pone de pie a pesar de que la parte izquierda de su cuerpo ha desaparecido

-¡Yo quiero devorarlo!

Vegeta observa con frialdad como el zombi del coronel América da un sorprendente salto con el cual lo alcanzara en pocos segundos

Vegeta dirige la palma de su mano a donde se encuentra el zombi del coronel América, al ver esto Johnny voltea a ver a Bra, ameria, Zelgadis y a la mole

-¡Amigos es hora de irse de aquí! ¡Y rápido!

La mole gracias a su gran fortaleza toma a Bra como una muñeca de trapo que coloca delicadamente sobre su hombro

-¡Niño de piedra y niña justiciera huyan!

Zelgadis con gran rapidez toma a ameria del hombro

-¡Ameria magia para volar!

Ameria convoca el hechizo e inmediatamente así como también Zelgadis se elevan rápidamente a gran altura mientras la mole con una gran velocidad comienza a correr

-¡La merienda termino monstruos!

Vegeta se transforma en súper saiyajin y un gran rayo de energía sale de la palma de su mano con la cual vaporiza en cuestión de segundos al zombi del coronel América

El rayo de energía no se detiene hasta llegar al suelo creando una enorme explosión la cual vaporiza a cientos de hambrientos zombis

Ameria y Zelgadis vuelan rápidamente, la mole con una aterrada Bra sobre su hombro corre con más fuerza en sus pasos tratando de alejarse lo más posible de la terrible explosión que vegeta ha arrojado a los cientos de zombis que amenazan sus vidas pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos los cuatro son alcanzados por la violenta onda de choque y la cual los arroja violentamente por los aires

-¡Quiero irme a casa!

(21Guns-Greenday)

-Estas en casa Edward

El profesor Elrich se mira reflejado en los bellos ojos de la hermosa Kara en los cuales puede ver una gran comprensión en ellos

-Y te has sacrificado por ella, no solamente en la batalla contra Sarda u otras batallas, tú has sido maestro de las preparatorias más problemáticas reivindicando a muchos jóvenes, en lugar de haber podido sacar algún provecho egoísta de tus poderes elegiste el camino más altruista... el de ayudar a los demás

-Al igual que tu... ¿Cierto Kara?

La hermosa Kara le sonríe al profesor Elrich

El capitán América le da un firme saludo militar al profesor Elrich

-Usted no es un extraño en ese mundo Edward ya que nosotros le vemos como igual y será un honor pelear a su lado soldado, así como lo será pelear al lado de los demás

El capitán América con una mirada llena de valor observa a las sailor Scouts así como a sailor Moon, sailor chibimoon, Darién, shinji, Steven, Kuwabara, hiei así como también a Keiko, Botan y Koenma

-¡No me niego! ¡No quiero hacerlo!

Shinji sujeta con más fuerza sus piernas con sus brazos mientras esconde más su cabeza entre estas

En ese momento Steven se aproxima con shinji donde se pone a su lado

-Chico...

-¡No Steven! ¡No quiero pelear! ¡Yo soy un inútil! ¡Nunca he servido para nada solamente hacia las cosas porque me decían que lo hiciera!... Asuka tenía razón respecto a mí...

En ese momento Steven toma a shinji fuertemente de los hombros y lo pone de pie frente a él en un instante

-¡Piloteaste al EVA tu solo shinji! ¡Tú mismo hiciste lo que no muchos se hubieran atrevido a hacer! ¡Entre ellos yo!

Shinji observa por unos instantes la valiente mirada de Steven pero su mirada pronto se llena de una gran depresión y lágrimas, por lo que aparta su mirada de su valiente compañero

Steven al notar la gran depresión de shinji cambia su mirada llena de valor a una de comprensión

-Yo me hare responsable de el chico

-Steven ¿Estás seguro?

-Claro que lo estoy, este chico ha logrado más proezas de las que haya visto en otro piloto, solo necesita que le muestren el camino correcto, él y yo tomaremos otro camino pero les prometo que volverán a saber de Ikari Shinji y de mí

-Estoy muy seguro de ello; como de mi nombre el cual es Darién chiba...

Tanto Serena como Rini voltean a ver a Darién quien se ha puesto de pie y le ofrece la mano a su hija para ponerse de pie

-El orgulloso padre de una hermosa jovencita que tiene un gran corazón y que está destinada a crecer para ser una gran heroína

Rini observa con gran ternura a su padre mientras esté limpia una lágrima del rostro de su hija, para después voltear a ver a serena

-Así como también soy el orgulloso esposo de una de las más grandes heroínas que este mundo ha conocido

Serena observa a Darién con desconcierto y miedo en su mirada mientras este la observa con gran determinación ofreciéndole su mano para ponerse de pie

-Solamente espero que como yo, ella también recuerde quien es en verdad

El desconcierto y el miedo desaparecen de la mirada de serena para ser reemplazada por determinación

-Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y yo peleare junto con mi esposo en esta batalla

Serena toma la mano de Darién quien mira a su esposa y a su hija con gran admiración

-Las arenas del tiempo de nuestras vidas pueden que corran demasiado rápido si entramos en esta batalla

Los presentes miembros de la armada of light así como Louis Laine, Bulma, Pepper, Botan, Keiko y Koenma observan a la hermosa sailor Plut quien está sentada en la playa y ha tomado un puño de arena el cual escapa entre sus dedos mientras ella observa esto sin ningún interés

-Pero como podría sentirme si a pesar de que el tiempo continua su continuo y eterno paso yo en este mismo instante no hago lo correcto

Sailor Plut abre su puño liberando toda la arena atrapada en esta para después mirar con gran determinación a todos los presentes en la playa así como también a Louis Laine, Bulma, Pepper, Botan, Keiko y Koenma

-Setsuna Meiou, Sailor Plut defenderá su mundo a su lado héroes

Sailor Mars con mucha determinación se pone de pie detrás de sailor Plut

-¡Rei Hino, Sailor Mars también lo hará!

Sailor mercurio acompaña a sailor Marte poniéndose de pie con gran decisión a su lado

-¡Yo jamás ignore un llamado de ayuda Amy Muzuno Sailor Mercurio les ayudara!

Sailor Venus se pone de pie con gran emoción

-¡Mina Aino la hermosa sailor Venus defenderá este mundo a su lado con el poder del amor de Venus!

-No solamente con amor podrás salvar este mundo sailor Venus

Sailor Venus voltea a ver a la seria sailor Urano quien la observa fríamente

-También necesitaras gran fuerza y poder

En ese momento sailor Neptuno abraza por detrás a sailor Urano quien se sorprende un poco de la repentina muestra de cariño de su compañera hacia ella

-Michiru...

-Nunca hay que dejar de paso al amor Haruka; ha salvado este mundo varias veces y no me negare a creer que lo salvara de nuevo esta vez

Sailor Neptuno dirige su mirada llena de determinación a los presentes en la playa

-Nosotras Michiru kaiou sailor Neptuno y Haruka Tenou sailor Urano les ayudaremos con la fuerza y el amor a derrotar al infierno héroes

En esos momentos de gran emoción el doctor Strange dirige su mirada llena de sorpresa hacia una apartada y sombría parte de la playa

-¡Hay una gran perturbación en el espacio tiempo!

Los miembros de la armada of light dirigen rápidamente su mirada hacia esta sombría parte de la playa encontrando 5 sombrías figuras

-¿Las Sailor Cuarteto de nuevo?

Sailor Moon comienza a sonreír para después aproximarse hacia estas cinco sombrías figuras mientras la luz de la fogata parece seguirla

-No Koenma, solo son cinco aliados

La luz que Sailor Moon trae consigo ilumina a estas cinco figuras las cuales les traen una gran felicidad a las otras sailor scout así como a Rini y a su padre

-¡Hotaru!

-Es Sailor Saturno

-No solo ella si no también Sailor Galaxia y las sailor Stars

Sailor Moon con gran alegría recibe a sus compañeras quienes les muestran un gran respeto

-Una vez hubo una gran alianza entre la galaxia y el reino de cristal

-Es muy bueno saberlo

La imponente sailor galaxia se aproxima a serena

-Pero esta no será posible hasta que la reina regrese al trono

Sailor Moon no parece entender las palabras de la imponente sailor galaxia

-¿Por qué no solo nos ayudan a patear los traseros de esas pequeñas traidoras de las sailor Cuarteto?

-Su traición no será tomada a la ligera pero es tiempo de que dejes de ser la guerrera y te vuelvas la reina

Sailor Moon se sorprende al escuchar eso, pero no tanto como su hija Rini

-No se divertirán sin mí...

Los miembros de la armada of light reunidos en la playa así como Louis Laine, bulma y Pepper, Keiko, Botan, Koenma, Sailor Saturno, sailor galaxia y sus sailor Stars voltean a ver a seiya quien ha comenzado a ponerse de pie a pesar de sus heridas

-En el pasado he sufrido graves heridas que me han dejado muy cerca de la muerte...

Seiya logra ponerse de pie para observar con gran valentía a los reunidos en la playa

-Pero a pesar de que he estado en el umbral de la muerte nunca me di por vencido ¡Yo soy seiya el caballero del signo de Pegaso!

Keiko con gran afecto observa al inconsciente Yusuke acostado sobre la arena mientras su cuerpo se encuentra con graves heridas

-Yusuke tal vez sea un cabeza hueca, no piense las cosas bien, no tenga un trabajo estable, no logre que le den un salario decente, no me compre caros regalos, o logre tener una enorme mansión... pero...

La mirada de Keiko se llena de un gran amor mientras observa al inconsciente Yusuke

-¡Lo amo con todo mi corazón! Y a pesar de que a mí no me gustaría que le pasara algo, ¡yo sé que no puedo evitar que pelee esta batalla!, Yuske yo sé que tal vez no puedas escucharme pero... quiero que pelees con todas tus fuerzas, que nunca te des por vencido como has hecho en toda tu vida quiero que me protejas y que protejas este mundo donde quiero que nuestros hijos nazcan ¡Lucha Yuske! ¡Lucha con todas tus fuerzas!

-¡Esa es la actitud Keiko!

En ese momento la mirada de Keiko cambia a una llena de sorpresa cuando observa que Yusuke ha abierto uno de sus ojos y le está sonriendo

-Yuske... ¡Yuske!

Keiko abraza con gran afecto a Yusuke

-No dejare que te rompas la cabeza Urameshi

Keiko y Yusuke así como también los miembros de la armada of light observan a Kuwabara comenzar a ponerse de pie

-Si no voy a la batalla me arrepentiré cuando algo en verdad malo te ocurra y no haya estado yo ahí para salvar tu trasero ¡yo le entro!

Yusuke se ha puesto de pie junto con su amada Keiko; juntos observan a los miembros de la armada of light reunidos en la playa así como también a Louis Laine, Pepper, Bulma, Keiko, botan, Koenma, Sailor Saturno, sailor galaxia y sus sailor Stars quienes los observan con determinación en sus miradas

-¡Protejamos este mundo armada of light!

Notas finales del capítulo :

Continua...


	26. Chapter 26

Final de temporada: La tormenta se disipa

(WatashiGaIruYo-TomatoCube)

Algunos de los restos del enorme THRILLER PARK aún están cayendo al agua mientras la nube de polvo se ha desvanecido mostrando que una mitad del enorme barco aún se encuentra a flote y sobre ella se encuentran Nami junto con Usopp, Robín, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Brook y chopper quienes observan el lugar donde se llevó a cabo la gran explosión y en la que ahora no hay nada más que agua

-Ellos lo han derrotado...

Usopp da un salto con gran emoción

-¡Las explosiones han cesado han salvado este mundo!

Sanji enciende un cigarrillo mientras la sorpresa no se aparta del rostro de Franky

-¿Pero cómo?

Zoro observa seriamente el lugar donde tuvo lugar la gran explosión

-¿Serán tan rápidos como Saga?

-Solamente nos volvimos invisibles con ayuda de Susan

De repente Reed Richards, Susan Storm así como Lina y Gaudí comienzan a aparecer a su lado

-Y Susan volvió invisible mi hechizo

-Muy conveniente para que ese sujeto en armadura no pudiera esquivarlo

Usopp se pone rápidamente frente al doctor Reed Richards

-¿Dónde está Luffy?

-¿Quién?

-Cuando nos rescataron pude sentir como un gran brazo elástico tomo mi cuerpo

-¿Hay alguien más en esta realidad que puede estirar su cuerpo?

-¡Si el próximo rey de los piratas Monkey D. Luffy! ¿Dónde está?

-Ah... creo que yo seré el que le explique, veras mi cuerpo puede estirarse debido a

-¡Una fruta del diablo!

-¿Cómo dijo?

Usopp con gran emoción observa al doctor Reed Richards, Lina, Gaudí y a la doctora Susan Storm

-¡Ustedes también debieron haber probado la fruta del diablo por ello tienen esas habilidades!

-¡Cuidado!

En ese momento Gaudí aparta a Reed Richards de las cercanías de Usopp ya que Zoro lo ha atacado con sus filosas espadas

-¡¿Qué es lo que haces Zoro?!

-¡No se confíen! ¡De la misma forma que aparecieron fue la misma forma que apareció ese demonio!

-¿Qué?

-Nosotros venimos como amigos a este su mundo

-¡Calla!

Zoro ataca con sus espadas a Gaudí el cual esquiva los ataques de sus filosas espadas con una gran habilidad y coordinación

-Reed no me dejo traer mi espada ya que esta se podía fusionar a mi cuerpo

-¡Deja de decir sandeces!

Gaudí esquiva el poderoso ataque de espadas de Zoro para rápidamente golpear una de sus manos con lo cual logra tomar la espada que Zoro blandía

-¡¿Cómo?!

Gaudí comienza a observar detenidamente la espada

-Que genial balance... ni que se diga del peso...

-¡Esa espada solamente la podrán blandir los dignos!

Gaudí con una gran habilidad comienza a manipular la filosa espada a una sorprendente velocidad sorprendiendo a todos los que son testigos de sus habilidades como espadachín al igual que Zoro; de repente Gaudí con gran velocidad con el filo de la espada corta rápidamente la faja que Zoro porta en la cintura

Zoro con gran molestia observa a Gaudí el cual se ha puesto de nuevo en guardia mientras la filosa hoja de su propia espada refleja su iracunda mirada

-¿Te parece si lo volvemos a intentar?

Zoro toma con su mano libre la espada que tiene en su boca para después colocarse en una seria guardia

-¡Espadas gemelas!

Con una sorprendente velocidad Zoro ataca con sus dos espadas a Gaudí el cual logra evitar sus mortales golpes con una sola espada

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!

Susan Storm comienza a aproximarse hacia donde Gaudí y Zoro se encuentran luchando cuando de pronto un haz de luz pasa fugazmente frente a ella

Un instante después la parte de la mitad del enorme THRILLER PARK frente a Susan Storm se parte a la mitad

Unos incrédulos Susan Storm así como también Lina, Reed Richards, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Franky, Brook y Robín observan la misma imagen que es reflejada en las filosas hojas de las espadas de Zoro y Gaudí que aún están chocando entre ellas

El diabólico caballero dorado de géminis se encuentra de pie sobre el borde de la mitad del THRILLER PARK que aún se encuentra a flote; tanto su cuerpo como su armadura dorada no lucen daño alguno a pesar de haber recibido el poderoso hechizo de Lina la cual es la más sorprendida del grupo

-¡No digas lo que creo que dirás!

-¡Todos morirán sin importar que métodos usen! ¡Todos ustedes serán combustible!

Lina Inverse oculta su cara con su mano

-Te dije que no me lo dijeras...

La explosión ha terminado y no ha dejado más que mas caos y destrucción en un mundo donde eso no parece cambiar en lo más mínimo su aspecto

Entre los restos sobre una arruinada calle una pesada viga de concreto se rompe en dos cuando un puño de piedra la golpea desde abajo, de entre más escombros debajo de este sale el serio Zelgadis el cual ha protegido con su duro cuerpo a la hermosa ameria

-¡Ese malvado señor vegeta casi nos mata junto con todos esos muertos vivientes!

-A él solo le importa la victoria a cualquier costo

Ameria comienza a estirarse; mientras lo hace observa el ajustado atuendo que viste y que resalta su figura

-¿Qué raro?, estas ropas que vestimos ahora no se rompieron, ¡ni siquiera se ensuciaron!

Zelgadis no presta atención a la sorprendida ameria la cual después de ver la indiferencia de su compañero observa el suelo con tristeza la cual rápidamente intenta ocultar juntando las palmas de sus manos a los lados de su boca

-¡Bra! ¡Ben! ¡Respondan! ¡¿Dónde están?!

-Ameria, algunos de esos cadáveres vivientes puede que aun estén por aquí y revelarles nuestra ubicación no es buena idea

De repente los pesados restos de un edificio colapsado sobre la arruinada calle donde se encuentran comienzan a moverse

Zelgadis pone detrás de l a la hermosa ameria

-¡Te lo dije!

Zelgadis se prepara para arrojar un hechizo a lo que está emergiendo de entre los pesados escombros; de pronto un fornido brazo hecho de piedra sale de entre los pesados restos

-¡Es ben hay que ayudarlo!

Ameria se apresura en ir al lugar donde el fornido brazo de piedra de la mole ha salido pero Zelgadis la detiene rápidamente

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué? ¡Pero Zel!

-Recuerda que también hay un cadáver viviente como él en este mundo y puede ser el que está saliendo de entre esos restos

La mole retira una parte del edificio colapsado que estaba sobre él y junto con Bra salen de entre los restos donde se encontraban

-¡Ben! ¡Bra! ¡¿Están bien?!

Ameria llega rápidamente a donde se encuentra la mole y Bra

-Si con "bien" te refieres a que un edificio te haya caído encima y salir intacto de eso

La mole voltea a ver a una asustada pero ilesa Bra para después dirigir su mirada a la hermosa ameria a la cual le levanta su pulgar y le sonríe mientras le cierra un ojo

-¡Sí!, ¡lo estamos niña!

(ProtectorsOfEarth-TwoStepsFromHell)

Aun recostado sobre la arena Hiei observa incrédulo como la desconfianza así como también la incertidumbre han desaparecido en los ojos de cada integrante de la armada of light

-¿Cómo es posible que quieran ser parte de una batalla que saben que no ganaran?, ¿Qué les hace aceptar tal tarea que saben que no podrán completar?

En ese momento una delicada mano de una mujer se pone frente a la incrédula mirada de Hiei quien observa que esta le pertenece a la hermosa Kara

-La completaremos porque es nuestro deber, un deber el cual habíamos elegido hace mucho tiempo... mucho antes de conocernos

Kara seguida por hiei voltean a ver a cada miembro de la armada of light frente a ellos

-Lo elegimos cuando dejamos de ver el mundo pero nunca dejamos de ver nuestros valores, Cuando despertamos de un largo sueño y a pesar de la crueldad de la realidad eso nunca hizo que nos rindiéramos, cuando a pesar de ser un desconocido en un mundo nuevo estuvimos dispuestos a acoger a este y las personas que lo habitan, Cuando perdimos a alguien y juramos que no volvería a pasar, Cuando las personas de nuestro alrededor significan tanto para nosotros que decidimos darlo todo por ellas, Cuando decidimos usar nuestros talentos o nuestras ideas en pro de ayudar a los demás en contra de toda adversidad que se nos pueda presentar, cuando formamos una familia, o queremos comenzar una nueva con la persona amada, Cuando a pesar de no conocer nuestro pasado eso no nos detuvo para continuar creando un futuro o tal vez fue cuando vimos reflejados nuestro valor y nuestros mismos ideales en los ojos de otras personas a las cuales dejamos de llamar extraños para comenzar a llamarlas...

Kara observa de nuevo a hiei con una mirada llena de gran valentía y determinación el cual reemplaza su mirada llena de incredulidad con una mirada igual a ella

-Amigos...

Hiei toma la delicada mano de Kara y esta le ayuda a ponerse de pie, al estar los dos de pie ellos junto con los otros miembros de la armada of light se reúnen alrededor de la fogata la cual los ilumina mientras Louis Laine, Pepper, bulma, botan y Koenma los observan con gran confianza y determinación en sus miradas

(DisconnectedFriendship-SaintSeiyaOSTIV)

Los ojos rojos de saga reflejan el temor en las miradas de Nami, robín, Usopp, Sanji, Franky, chopper, la doctora Susan Storm; las filosas espadas chocando de Gaudí y Zoro los cuales solamente lo observan de reojo sin dejar de mirar a su oponente, al doctor Reed Richards quien lo observa con una mirada seria y calculadora y por último la hermosa hechicera Lina Inverse quien ha ocultado su rostro con su mano

-Oh rayos esto es tan vergonzoso...

La mirada de Lina Inverse escapa de entre los dedos de su mano para observar al diabólico caballero de géminis frente a ella

-Mi hechizo, uno de los más poderosos tengo que agregar no le hizo ni cosquillas al chico malo el cual ha regresado para patearle el trasero a los chicos buenos

Lina Inverse deja de ocultar su rostro con su mano para señalarse con su pulgar

-O sea a nosotros

El diabólico caballero dorado de géminis observa con su maligna mirada a la confiada Lina Inverse

-Eres una joven muy extraña... ¡Ken a la velocidad de la luz!

-¡Susan!

La hermosa doctora Susan Storm convoca un poderoso campo de fuerza invisible el cual protege a robín, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Brook, Franky, chopper, a la misma doctora Susan Storm, Gaudí, Zoro, al doctor Reed Richards y a la hermosa hechicera Lina Inverse la cual sonríe confiadamente y forma la v de la victoria con sus dedos los cuales les muestra a su diabólico oponente quien la observa curiosamente

-¿Qué técnica es esa?

Susan Storm observa seriamente y con molestia al diabólico caballero dorado de géminis

-No es ninguna técnica, como tampoco lo es el volver invisibles tus nervios ópticos

Los ojos rojos del diabólico caballero dorado de géminis pierden su maligna tonalidad para ser reemplazados con una tonalidad blanca

-¡Mis ojos! ¡¿Qué le han hecho a mis ojos?! ¡Estoy ciego!

-¡Gaudí!

-¡Entendido Susan!

Gaudí le da una fuerte patada a Zoro con la cual logra alejarlo de él para rápidamente correr a una sorprendente velocidad a donde se encuentra su ahora ciego oponente

Con un rápido y hábil corte de su espada Gaudí corta el cuello del ciego caballero dorado de géminis a lo cual hace que Nami, Usopp, Chopper se emocionen pero la que se nota con más emoción es Lina

-¡Lo conseguimos!

La mirada fría y calculadora de Reed Richards se agudiza

-No aun no...

-¿Qué?

Lina entiende las palabras del doctor Reed Richards al ver que Gaudí le ha cortado el cuello a una imagen del diabólico caballero dorado de géminis creada por su gran velocidad

-¡Lo ha esquivado! ¡¿Pero cómo si está ciego?!

-Para alguien que domina los siete sentidos...

De pronto el diabólico caballero dorado de géminis aparece justo en medio de Lina, La doctora Susan Storm, Robín, Nami, Sanji, el doctor Reed Richards, chopper, Franky, Brook y Zoro

-Es realmente fácil

-¡Demonios!

Susan Storm se pone frente a Usopp

-¡Todos detrás de mí los protegeré!

Los diabólicos ojos del diabólico caballero dorado de géminis se posan sobre la doctora Susan Storm

-¡Fui capaz de romper en mil pedazos el muro de cristal de Mu romperé su defensa invisible!

¡Explosión de galaxias!

Con una mirada de asombro del doctor Reed Richards observa lo que le parece una pequeña galaxia formándose frente al diabólico caballero de géminis quien alza sus manos para después destruir esta galaxia recién formada frente a él con su puño el cual está cubierto por una extraordinaria cantidad de energía la cual arroja contra todos sus oponentes mientras la imagen de cientos de planetas aparecen a los lados de su diabólico oponente

El campo de fuerza que la hermosa doctora Susan Storm ha creado frente a ella y alrededor de Lina, Robín, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Nami, Brook, Franky, Zoro y Gaudí se rompe en mil pedazos al recibir la poderosa técnica del diabólico caballero dorado de géminis

Gaudí, Lina, La doctora Susan Storm, Robín, Nami, Sanji, chopper, Franky, Brook y Zoro son heridos gravemente mientras que sus cuerpos son arrojados por los aires con gran violencia

(Herecomestheking-Xraydog)

La sonrisa de la mole y la confianza en su mirada le hace ver a Ameria un rayo de esperanza en medio del mundo lleno de muerte y destrucción que la rodea

-¡Oh rayos! ¡Carajo!

La sonrisa que estaba a punto de dibujarse en rostro de la hermosa ameria se borra cuando esta observa a la asustada Bra comenzar a alejarse de ellos

-¿Bra? ¿Bra qué te pasa?

Ameria se apresura para alcanzar a una muy molesta Bra la cual no se detiene hasta que ameria se coloca frente a ella

-¿Bra que te ocurre?

-¡Por el amor de dios! ¡¿Qué no es obvio?! ¡Estoy en estado de shock! ¡Me acaban de atacar los muertos vivientes de los héroes que formaban parte del equipo a cargo de salvar al mundo! ¡Me querían devorar los muy perros nacos corrientes! ¡Dios mío y creo que casi uno de ellos me babea encima! ¡Asco!

Bra continúa quejándose con gran molestia mientras la mole voltea a ver a Zelgadis con una confiada sonrisa

-Mujeres ¿he?...

Zelgadis le da la espalda a la mole el cual deja de sonreír confiadamente, unos momentos después ameria agotada de escuchar las quejas de Bra se aproxima a los dos

-Ella está bien solamente la ha puesto muy delicada el hecho de que sus conocidos quisieran comerla

-¡Esto fue solamente una pérdida de tiempo!

La mole así como Zelgadis y ameria voltean a ver a su lado encontrando a vegeta de pie observándolos sin mucha importancia

-¡Vegeta!

-¡Oye casi nos matas allá!

-¿Siguen con vida? ¿O no?

-¡Bastardo!

-Tranquilo chico de piedra, oye vegeta compa si vas a intentar algo así de nuevo será mejor que nos avises primero

-Ya se los había dicho, no se metan en mi camino estorbos...

Los puños de la mole comienzan a cerrarse con molestia mientras observa a vegeta observándolo sin mucho interés

De repente la tierra comienza a temblar provocando que la mole deje de ver a vegeta para voltear a ver qué es lo que está provocando tal terremoto lo cual hace que abra completamente sus petrificados parpados al ver que es lo que lo ha provocado

Un monumental coloso de músculos de piel pútrida y carcomida color verde ha emergido del arruinado asfalto a pocos metros de ellos

-¡HULK TIENE HAMBRE!

(Confrontation-SaintseiyaOST-V)

Lina Inverse seguida por Sanji, Nami, chopper, Brook, Usopp, la doctora Susan Storm, Robín, Gaudí y Zoro caen al suelo de la dañada mitad del THRILLER PARK gravemente heridos

Lina Inverse herida en el suelo observa con dificultad al diabólico caballero de géminis aproximándose a ella

-Esta... es la parte en... donde nos pateas el trasero... y nosotros nos recuperamos para patearte el trasero de nuevo

-No

El diabólico caballero de géminis pisa violentamente la nuca de Lina estrellándole el rostro en el destruido suelo, mientras su mano derecha comienza a llenarse de un brillo dorado

-Esta es la parte donde se convierten en combustible

Justamente cuando el brillo está a punto de convertirse en un haz de luz un poderoso golpe de un puño elástico choca contra su mano derecha

(50-50-JUNGLE P)

El haz de luz ilumina el océano en el borde de la enorme mitad del THRILLER PARK donde instantáneamente una gran explosión en sus aguas tiene lugar

El agua del océano que fue arrojada al cielo por la explosión cae sobre las personas que se encuentran sobre la mitad del enorme THRILLER PARK como una fugaz lluvia que dura solo unos instantes

La briza de esta ha formado un arcoíris justo detrás del Doctor Reed Richards quien está de pie sobre los restos del gran palacio de Moria a unos cuantos metros frente al diabólico caballero dorado de géminis el cual lo observa con vileza cuando en ese momento su vileza cambia a una mirada con un poco de consternación con la aparición de un serio Luffy al lado del doctor Reed Richards

La mirada de Luffy posee un gran resentimiento al observar al diabólico caballero dorado de géminis quien observa a los dos con su maligna mirada mientras su brazo ha comenzado a brillar

(Topless-BreakinBenjamin)

Los ojos sin vida que reflejan una gran furia del putrefacto coloso de músculos que se ha llamado a si mismo Hulk observan al serio vegeta, a la aterrada Bra, la sorprendida ameria, a la mole y a un reservado Zelgadis

-¡Por Seiruum! ¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?!

-Otro de esos pútridos monstruos...

Vegeta se arroja para atacar al zombi Hulk el cual se aproxima a una velocidad mucho mayor que la de este

-¡Vegeta ten cuidado!

-¡Calla ben lo hare polvo como hice con los demás!

Vegeta se transforma en súper saiyajin y le arroja un rayo de energía que sale de la palma de su mano la cual se estrella en el fornido pecho del Hulk zombi

La confianza que vegeta siente al ver que su energía ha alcanzado al enorme Hulk zombi no dura mucho ya que es reemplazada con una mirada de incredulidad al ver que este enorme zombi atraviesa su poder sin dañar su pútrido cuerpo

-¡No puede ser!

El Hulk zombi con una grandiosa velocidad se pone frente a vegeta al cual está a punto de dar un tremendo golpe si no es que una poderosa bola de fuego se estrella en su pútrida cabeza

Aún más furioso Hulk voltea a ver quién ha arrojado esa bola de fuego pudiendo ver sobre Hulk zombi a Johnny Storm cubierto en flamas

-¡HOMBRE FUEGO HIZO ENOJAR A HULK!

-¡Vegeta sal de aquí!

-¡Huir del combate jamás!

Vegeta le da un poderoso golpe al distraído Hulk zombi el cual al recibirlo es arrojado a varios metros atrás, aprovechando esto vegeta rápidamente se prepara para darle otro golpe pero Hulk zombi esquiva su rápido y poderoso ataque e intenta propinarle un poderoso puñetazo a vegeta con uno de sus enormes puños

Valiéndose de su velocidad vegeta esquiva el poderoso golpe del Hulk zombi; la corriente de aire que su golpe arroja a varios metros al aire las ruinas de la ciudad cercanas a el

La pierna de vegeta se estrella contra el enorme costado derecho del zombi Hulk pero este la resiste para después tomar la pierna de vegeta y aproximar con una velocidad que sorprende al mismo el cuello de este para arrancarle la cabeza de una mordida

-(unisonó) ¡LANZA ELMEKIA!

El hechizo de Zelgadis y ameria se estrellan justamente en la boca del Hulk zombi, la violenta explosión es suficiente para que este suelte a vegeta y este arroje una poderosa esfera de energía que sale de sus dos manos al pecho del Hulk zombi el cual cae con una rodilla al suelo debilitado por tales ataques

-¡Hora de tu paliza!

Con gran velocidad la mole le propina un tremendo rodillazo al Hulk zombi en su carcomida barbilla con la cual lo arroja a varios kilómetros de distancia

La mole rápidamente voltea a ver a vegeta

-¿Estás bien compa?

Vegeta se molesta con la mole

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Estaría mejor si dejaran de estorbarme!

Ameria suspira al ver la actitud de vegeta

-Increíble, le salvamos el pellejo y aún sigue siendo un...

-ASSHOLE (Pendejo)

Ameria voltea a ver confundida a Johnny Storm quien tiene a su lado a Bra

-¿Un qué?

Johnny le sonríe confiadamente a ameria

-Así se le dicen a las personas así en mi mundo, lo comprenderás cuando lleguemos a este

En ese momento vegeta le da un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Johnny Storm el cual cae al suelo

-Papa...

-¡¿Oye que te pasa?!

-¡Cállate! ¡Si más lo recuerdo nunca le he permitido a nadie llamarme así y un estorbo como tú no será la excepción!

Johnny se pone rápidamente de pie para ponerse frente a vegeta

-¡¿Pues qué te parece si vemos quién es el estorbo?!

Los puños de Johnny se encienden mientras que el serio rostro de vegeta es iluminado con el resplandor sus puños flameantes

Zelgadis voltea a ver seriamente a Johnny Storm y a vegeta

-Si tanto te importa el tiempo vegeta, entonces no deberías perderlo en peleas con tus compañeros de equipo

Tanto vegeta como Johnny Storm no dan un paso atrás

-Por lo que ustedes y el doctor Reed Richards nos han relatado de su mundo la batalla aún no ha terminado

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir Zel? ¡Si mi papa los vaporizo por completo!

Zelgadis voltea a ver seriamente a Bra

-Si esos cadáveres vivientes son las contrapartes de los héroes que existen en su mundo; eso significaría que no es tan sencillo derrotarlos

Los ojos de Bra comienzan a llenarse de miedo

-No digas eso, ¡no podría soportar ver otra vez a esos pútridos cadáveres apestosos!

(28DaysLater-MovieTheme)

En ese momento vegeta comienza a perder el equilibrio dando algunos pasos hacia atrás retirándose un poco de Johnny Storm quien lo observa confiadamente

-¿Qué paso? ¡¿Ya se te bajaron los humos?!

Vegeta comienza a retirarse ahora tanto de Zelgadis como de la mole y ameria; pero su hija se aproxima preocupada con el

-¿Papa?...

Vegeta a unos cuantos pasos delante de ella cae de rodillas al suelo

-¿Papa? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Alguien... alguien me arrojo algo

-¿Qué? ¡¿De qué hablas papito?! ¡Lo que te hayan arrojado no debe ser un problema para ti!

-Una rosa...

-¡¿Una qué?!

Bra observa que al lado de su padre se encuentra una rosa marchita; al observarla más detenidamente Bra voltea a ver de dónde ha provenido logrando ver los restos de un rascacielos y sobre el techo de este el putrefacto cadáver viviente de tuxedo mask el cual sostiene otra marchita rosa en su mano mientras extiende su sucia y rota capa con su otra mano

-¡Eso es lo mejor que tienes maldito zombi asqueroso! ¡Mi papa puede resistir toda una lluvia de rosas!

-Tenía su sangre...

-¿Cómo has dicho?...

-La rosa... ¡la maldita rosa tenía la putrefacta sangre de ese monstruo! ¡AGH!

La confianza que Bra sentía hace unos momentos se transforma en terror cuando escucha esas palabras de su padre y mira a este comenzar a estremecerse del dolor que recorre ahora su cuerpo

-Es inútil escapar...

El cuerpo de Johnny Storm se pone en guardia así como Zelgadis y la mole mientras ameria observa con miedo como los putrefactos y carcomidos zombis del doctor Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Johnny Storm, La mole, pantera negra, Daredevil, seiya, tormenta, Vixen, sailor Moon, Wolverine, Yusuke Urameshi, las sailor scout, Kara, Hiei, el coronel América, el profesor Elrich y otros cientos de carcomidos y putrefactos héroes han comenzado a rodearlos

Cada uno de ellos portando un misterioso anillo negro en sus esqueléticos dedos índices

-Es inútil huir de la liga de los vengadores...

Vegeta desesperado intenta apartar a Bra de su lado

-¡Bra! ¡AGH!, ¡váyanse!

En ese momento la mole acompañado por Zelgadis y ameria se aproximan a donde se encuentra Vegeta

-¡No lo haremos compa! ¡Yo nunca he dejado a ningún compañero y no comenzare ahora! ¡Ameria!

Ameria asienta su cabeza con la orden de la mole

-¡Sí!

Ameria se aproxima con vegeta el cual sigue mostrando un gran dolor

-¡Yo lo ayudare señor vegeta! ¡No desespere la magia curativa es!

Vegeta en ese momento empuja a ameria para alejarla de el

-¡No sean tontos y aléjense de mí! ¡AGH! ¡Jamás había sentido tal dolor en mi vida!

-Príncipe Vegeta del planeta Vegita...

Vegeta comienza a gritar del dolor mientras la mole, Zelgadis y ameria lo observan

-¡¿Estas herido papa?!

-No es el dolor de la herida el que me atormenta hija mía...

Bra con terror en su mirada comienza a alejarse horrorizada de su padre quien al voltear a ver a su hija, a la mole, a Zelgadis y a ameria puede darse cuenta del terror que su aspecto les provoca

-Levántate

El cuerpo de Vegeta ha dejado de mostrar signos de vida y ahora toda su piel esta pálida y putrefacta, sus dientes se han transformado en filosas piezas, los ojos con los que los observa han dejado de tener vida mientras que en su ahora esquelético dedo índice comienza a materializarse un misterioso anillo negro

-¡Es el hambre lo que me atormenta!

-¡Papa NOOOOO!

El sol se oculta

Dando principio a la noche

(Hoppipolla-SigurRos)

En medio de una noche llena de estrellas en una costa selvática de algún lugar de Centroamérica la hermosa misato katsuragi junto con el serio Nick Fury caminan sobre las blancas arenas de esta

-No GPS, ninguna comunicación... (Gruñido) tuve que arrojar todo objeto que era de S.H.I.E.L.D. antes de que los magos nos transportaran aquí para evitar que nos rastreasen

Misato con una profunda mirada observa a las estrellas en el cielo

-No hay problema Nick las estrellas nos guiaran

-¿Van por mi camino?

Misato rápidamente voltea a ver quién les ha hablado encontrando a unos cuantos pasos frente a ella al doctor Fe, misato después de darse cuenta de quien le ha hablado se cruza de brazos y con enfado en su mirada lo observa

-¿Tu?, ¿Y qué camino se supone que es ese? ¿El de los chivatos?, ¿El de los que se dan por vencidos?

En ese momento una aura de energía con la forma de la figura de la reencarnación egipcia aparece detrás del doctor fe de la cual salen los miembros de la armada of light así como también, Sailor Galaxia, las sailor Stars, Sailor Saturno, Louis Laine, Pepper, bulma, botan y Koenma

-¡No! ¡El camino de la armada of light!

Al ver eso misato deja de tener sus brazos cruzados y su mirada llena de enfado desaparece

-¿Pero que no ustedes?... ¿no se odiaban?

El capitán América se aproxima con misato y Nick Fury

-Tuvimos desacuerdos en el pasado pero

Seiya se pone al lado del capitán América

-El solucionarnos nos ha ayudado a ser un mejor equipo

Rini se aproxima a misato

-Un equipo que los necesita a ustedes dos

Misato incrédula observa a rini

-¿Nosotros?

Sailor Júpiter se pone a un lado de rini

-Ustedes confiaron en nosotros, solo esperamos que aún lo hagan

En ese momento misato voltea a ver a Nick Fury quien la observa seriamente para después voltear a ver a los miembros de la armada of light frente a el

-¿Están seguros de querer volver a ser parte de un equipo? Osborn y sus perros de guerra los cuales ya los derrotaron una vez los cazaran, ¿qué les hace pensar que esta vez será diferente?

Un serio piccolo se pone frente a Nick Fury

-Porque yo los llevare a una habitación donde el tiempo no fluye de la misma forma como el resto del mundo en donde podrán pulir sus habilidades como guerreros para el siguiente encuentro que tengamos con ellos o lo que nos envié DOOM y Dante

Misato se molesta con piccolo

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!

Piccolo observa seriamente a misato

-No creía que fueran dignos... pero después de ver el valor en cada uno de ustedes esta noche me han probado que son dignos de entrar y soportar el hostil ambiente de esa habitación

-Aun así serán fugitivos

-No seremos los únicos...

Nick Fury y misato observan a Tony Stark acompañado por su hermosa asistente

-Nuestro difunto compañero el detective marciano me rebelo a mí y a otros compañeros que existen personas con talentos parecidos a los nuestros alrededor del mundo, escondidos, pero dispuestos a pelear

Sailor Moon acompañada de Darién se ponen a un lado de Tony Stark y su hermosa asistente

-No podemos permitir que Osborn las encuentre antes que nosotros les obligaría a unirse a su equipo de villanos

-O mucho peor cariño los eliminaría si se interpusieran en su camino

Nick Fury voltea a ver seriamente a la hermosa misato quien también lo observa

-Me has acompañado a muchas misiones peligrosas en el pasado misato, ¿quieres arriesgarte con la que puede ser la más peligrosa de todas?

Misato le sonríe a Nick Fury

-No hay una misión que me detenga de proteger este mundo y sus habitantes Nick ¡estoy dentro!

Los miembros de la armada of light así como también Nick Fury, misato, Louis Laine, Pepper, bulma, Keiko, botan y Koenma son iluminados cuando un portal místico convocado por el doctor Strange se abre iluminándolos a todos con sus esotéricas luces

-¡Vayamos entonces honorables héroes tenemos que encontrar a nuestros otros compañeros que nos están esperando! ¡Nuestro destino nos ha puesto una difícil prueba que tenemos que superar por todos los medios necesarios!

Después de haber escuchado tan elocuentes palabras del amo de las artes místicas; "el doctor Strange" junto con sus compañeros atravesó el portal místico desapareciendo con un gran resplandor que este provoco al cerrarse para dirigirse a prepararse para el mayor reto que hayan enfrentado en toda su vida...

(Motherland-Crystalkay)

La imagen del rostro de la hermosa reportera Louis Laine se refleja en la pantalla de una computadora en la cual ha dejado de escribir en su teclado para voltear a ver a su alrededor

Al hacerlo puede ver que se encuentra sola en una poca iluminada sala de redacciones rodeada de computadoras propiedad de una importante cadena noticiosa

-Han pasado ya 24 horas desde eso y el mundo está divido...

Louis Laine se levanta de la silla frente a la computadora para comenzar a caminar hacia una enorme ventana la cual refleja su madura y atractiva figura aproximándose

-Se dice que una guerra civil mundial es próxima, millones de personas en el mundo creen que mi hijo Jasón y pan están muertos; depositando su confianza en Norman Osborn y su nueva armada of light

Louis Laine detiene su marcha al estar frente a la ventana donde observa a la luminosa ciudad que se muestra frente a ella

-La popularidad del presidente Obama va en descenso mientras que la de Luthor se incrementa...

Louis Laine toca delicadamente la ventana frente a ella y observa el reflejo de su triste mirada

-Bison y su ejército conquistaran Myanmar en unos cuantos días; Osborn y su New Armada Of Light no brindan su apoyo por tratarse de un país que no tiene relación con el G8 mientras que China e India refuerzan sus fronteras y alistan sus misiles nucleares a pesar de que Bison tiene miles de rehenes y si eso no fuera poco humanos con súper poderes, alienígenas y cualquier clase de monstruo que le haya jurado lealtad al infierno, al doctor DOOM y a Dante atacan ciudades enteras...

El reflejo de su triste mirada la hace recordar la mirada de su hijo llena de valor al despedirse de ella

La mirada de Louis Laine cambia a una mirada llena de determinación para dirigirse de nuevo hacia la computadora sentándose frente a esta para comenzar a escribir en el teclado

No solo los integrantes de la Armada Of Light estarán a punto de enfrentar el mayor reto que se les haya presentado en su vida

Todos lo haremos...

Lo haremos cuando tomemos un momento para mirar nuestro inseguro presente y al incierto futuro y nos preguntemos si debemos continuar o caer en el miedo y la desesperación

Incluso esta reportera tendrá que tomar esa decisión si decido publicar este artículo el cual habla sobre las heroicas proezas de los integrantes de la Verdadera Armada Of Light en lugar de los actos de brutalidad de la Armada Of Light de Osborn que los otros medios de comunicación intentaran cubrir con una máscara de falso heroísmo

Así como yo he elegido espero que la persona que se atreva a leer este artículo también decida hacerlo

Como periodista no puedo dar mi opinión sobre cuál es la decisión correcta o incorrecta, tengo que mantener una postura neutral

Pero el hecho de que te hayas atrevido a leer este artículo habla que aún tienes esperanza

Y la esperanza será la que nos ayude a tomar las decisiones correctas

Esta es Louis Laine, entregándoles lo que no será mi último artículo como reportera independiente

Notas finales del capítulo :

Continua en el epilogo...


	27. Chapter 27

Epilogo

(PolarisHilda- SaintSeiyaOSTVI)

A centenares de realidades de distancia se encuentra un mundo lleno de niebla tan espesa que parecería que en su interior no alberga nada más que esa nebulosa materia

Pero entre la niebla comienza a percibirse la enorme figura de una ciudad dorada en la cima de una gigantesca montaña

Sus doradas calles están rodeadas por magníficos edificios del mismo material pero en la parte central de esta ciudad se encuentra la estructura más grande

Un glorioso palacio dorado

Sobre sus dorados pisos se alzan las estatuas de antiguos guerreros nórdicos, orgullosos cada uno de ellos cargando los dorados techos

Pero lejos de estas estatuas al avanzar por esta gloriosa estructura pueden observarse manchas de sangre y daños a su dorada estructura hasta llegar a la entrada de la enorme sala del trono donde se encuentran cientos de agotadas mujeres de cabello largo que visten agresivas armaduras doradas con graves daños, así como dañados y pesados escudos, largas lanzas y filosas espadas

Mientras algunas están sentadas sobre el dorado suelo o recargan sus cuerpos sobre las doradas paredes una mujer de cabello largo y negro resalta de estas; no lo hace por su gran belleza si no por su gran atención a su filosa espada la cual limpia meticulosamente

-Hija mía

Una hermosa mujer madura de cabello rubio y largo la cual porta una corona de oro sobre su cabeza y viste una larga y delicada toga blanca se aproxima a la mujer que limpia su espada la cual no voltea a verla mientras las otras mujeres dejan su agotamiento de lado para inclinarse ante esta mujer

-Ahí es donde te encuentras, di órdenes para que te reunieras conmigo de inmediato

-No me interesa acompañarte madre

-Diana, tu deber como princesa es mostrar respeto a tu madre y a tus dioses

Diana deja de limpiar su espada para voltear a ver a su madre mostrando que su hermoso rostro así como su armadura están llenos de sangre

-¡¿Mi deber como princesa?! ¡Míranos madre! ¡No somos más que asesinas para Zeus así como para también los dioses oscuros a los cuales ahora sirve!

La hermosa reina golpea fuertemente con su puño en el abdomen a Diana la cual cae de rodillas al suelo

-Esos dioses oscuros como los has llamado lo son todo, hija mía

La hermosa reina toma fuertemente la cabellera de su hija arrastrándola hacia la enorme puerta de la sala del trono

-Y si tengo que forzarte a ver el indescriptible poder del Doctor DOOM y la inmaculada señorita Dante lo hare; para que ideas tan tontas como el no temerles jamás vuelvan a cruzar por tu mente

La madre de Diana abre la enorme puerta con un fuerte golpe con su mano libre

La puerta se abre y tanto Diana como su madre pueden ver que la gloria que la enorme sala del trono poseía ha desaparecido para darle paso a un lúgubre ambiente ya que su dorado suelo no resplandece como en otras partes del palacio debido a la sangre de cientos de cadáveres de dioses nórdicos y ángeles tirados en el suelo sobre los cuales se encuentra un inconsciente Jasón flotando a centímetros de estos ya que sus dedos como sus brazos, piernas y pies están sujetos desde el hueso con finos hilos de luz extremadamente tensados pero que no están sujetos a objeto alguno

Próximo a Jasón se encuentra una herida Saori Kido y un herido Thor sujetos de la misma forma por estos hilos

-Abre tus ojos

Jasón comienza a abrir sus ojos poco a poco solo para comenzar a sentir un terrible dolor recorriendo su cuerpo, al intentar ver que es lo que le ha producido tal sufrimiento puede ver los hilos de luz que lo aprisionan

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!

Difícilmente Jasón puede ver a una inconsciente pan; tirada en el suelo junto con los demás cadáveres de dioses nórdicos

-¡Pan! ¡Pan despierta!

-Silencio

Jasón mira con dificultad que a unos pocos metros de él se encuentra un serio y frio Doctor DOOM sentado en un enorme trono dorado; sobre su regazo se encuentra una sensual Dante observándolo mientras un anciano de cabello y barba blanca el cual viste un imponente peto y hombreras dorados de los que sale una toga blanca que cubre su cuerpo se encuentra al lado derecho de estos

-¡DOOM! ¡Dante! ¡Les juro que pagaran por esto!

-Zeus, hazlo jurar por mí...

La mirada del anciano se posa en Jasón, en ese instante los hilos de luz que aprisionan sus brazos y piernas se tensan llenándolo de un terrible dolor

Los gritos de dolor de Jasón hacen que Pan recobra el sentido

-Jasón...

Su mirada pronto se llena de gran asco al verse rodeada por cientos de cadáveres lo cual la hace ponerse de pie rápidamente y observar al frio Doctor DOOM, la sensual Dante y a Zeus

-¡¿Pero qué coño está pasando?!

-¡Huye Pan!

Las palabras de Jasón enfurecen a Pan quien observa con ira a Zeus

-¡No me acercaras tus cochinos hilos hijo de la grandísima!

Antes de que pan pueda mover un solo musculo su hombro derecho es penetrado por una espada antigua

Pan solo ha pensado en retirar la espada con su otra mano cuando instantáneamente su hombro sano es pronto penetrado por otra espada antigua

-¡Pan!

Pan cae de rodillas sobre los cadáveres de dioses nórdicos donde sus manos pronto son penetradas por dos espadas antiguas las cuales las han clavado a dos cadáveres próximos a ella

Llena de incredulidad de lo que ha pasado y con el dolor que recorre su cuerpo pan observa cabizbaja como un hombre que usa un par de botas doradas se coloca frente a ella

-Zeus nunca ha bromeado cuando usa sus espadas de Damocles las cuales pueden cortar el mismo velo de la realidad

Su cabello pronto es halado violentamente por el hombre que se encuentra frente a ella obligándola a verlo

Los ojos de pan reflejan el confiado rostro de un hombre que tiene sobre su cabeza un casco dorado con largos cuernos del mismo material en la parte del frente, su delgado cuerpo es cubierto por la piel de un animal lanudo y un ajustado atuendo color verde

Mientras que con su mano sostiene un hilo de luz el cual sale de centro del pecho de pan

-Es hora de que me muestres él porque DOOM y Dante se interesan tanto por ustedes dos...

El hilo de luz es cortado, en ese instante pan puede sentir una sensación de gran dolor seguida por la de un gran vacío

Un sentimiento de vacío el cual le parece como si cayera y lo único que puede hacer es precipitarse hacia ese vacío cerrando sus ojos

Fuera del tiempo

El espacio

Y nuestra comprensión

Es donde pan ha comenzado a abrir sus ojos de nuevo para ver con sorpresa que se encuentra de rodillas en un espacio en blanco sin nada en su interior

Pan revisa su cuerpo y puede ver que tanto las espadas así como las heridas que estas le habían provocado a su cuerpo han desaparecido

Su sorpresa aún no termina al ver que a su lado ha comenzado a materializarse un ileso Jasón el cual comienza a flotar hasta ser atrapado por un par de fornidos brazos que se han materializado frente a el

Mientras cae en esos fornidos brazos el cuerpo de un fornido y serio hombre caucásico de cabello corto color negro que viste un ajustado traje azul con el extraño símbolo de una S en su pecho, una larga capa roja que cae de sus hombros y botas del mismo color se materializa

Antes de que pan pueda decir algo una masculina mano delicadamente toma su mentón para guiar su rostro y su mirada hacia un feliz hombre de cabellos color negro de punta vistiendo un atuendo naranja con una playera negra debajo de esta y botas del mismo color de la playera frente a ella

-No puede ser que seas tú...

El hombre frente a pan le sonríe amistosamente a esta

-Es tiempo de charlar

-Abuelo...

Notas finales del capítulo :

FINAL PRIMERA TEMPORADA

ORDEN DE LECTURA DE LAS MINISERIES ANTES DE AVANZAR A LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

1- CORAZON DE MAQUINA

2- UNA HISTORIA DEL FIN DEL MUNDO

3- ALGUNOS NACEN PARA SER HEROES

4- EN UN REINO DE CRISTAL (AUN NO COMPLETA) PUDIENDO PASAR A LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

El Proximo sábado subo


End file.
